A SONG FOR
by Inukarenesmee
Summary: La recordaba cada día, pero no la mencionaría. La echaba de menos, pero nunca lo admitiría. No entendía por qué no habia vuelto y estaba muy dolido y enfadado con ella, pero tampoco lo diría en voz alta. Su música lo haría por él...
1. EL NUEVO ICHIGO

BLEACH Y TODOS SYS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO. TANTO EL NOMBRE DE LA BANDA COMO SUS CANCIONES PERTENECEN AL VERDADERO GRUPO "RED" Y NO TENGO NINGUNA INTENCIÓN LUCRATIVA AL USARLOS EN ESTE FIC. PUEDE TOMARSE COMO UN ACTO DE ADMIRACIÓN HACIA ELLOS.

La brisa fresca le dió la bienvenida acariciandole el rostro con benevolencia. Sus pulmones por fín respiraron otra cosa que no fuera el aire viciado de aquella habitación en la que había permanecido inconsciente durante un més y su cuerpo, completamente curado, respondía a la perfección a cada uno de sus movimientos.

En qué fecha debían estar? Noviembre quizá?. Aún no podía creerse que la guerra con Aizen por fín había acabado, pero una incómoda "quietud" se lo confirmó. Sus oídos sólo captaban silencio y su pecho tan sólo vibraba por el latido de su corazón. No sentía ningún reiatsu, ni el más mínimo, nada...

La presencia de sus amigos saliendo de la casa le sacaron de sus pensamientos y de entre ellos, surgió_ ella_. La observó acercarse a él lentamente con una sonrisa mal disimulada y su estómago se contrajo al notar que tampoco podía sentir su reiatsu. Sabía que la muy enana había tratado de relajar el ambiente con esa broma estúpida sobre que ella sí podría seguir viendole y sobre que no le pusiera cara triste, pero no había servido en cuanto pudo percatarse de que su forma comenzaba a difuminarse ante sus ojos.

Cuando se arriesgó por todos, no pensó en las consecuencias y ahora, comenzaba a sufrirlas..._Había una gran diferencia entre saber que dejaría de verla y dejar de verla._

Qué podía hacer? Qué podía decir? Tendría algún sentido que le dijera que estaba preocupado y triste? Que le dijera lo importante que ella era para él? Probablemente se arrepentiría más tarde de no hacerlo, pero confiaba en que Rukia supiera leerlo en sus ojos. Además, ellos no eran así, no eran de palabras cursis ni se les daba bien las despedidas. Jamás sabría encontrar las palabras adecuadas para despedirse de Rukia Kuchiki. Un "adios" y ella, eran pensamientos totalmente incompatibles.

En ese momento, Rukia, que había permanecido muy cerca de él con la cabeza gacha, levantó el rostro para mirarle a la cara por última vez. Sus enormes ojos violetas se clavaron en los de él y como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, Ichigo supo leer en ellos todas las emociones que él mismo sentía. El joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Para qué decirse nada? Ellos mismos lo sabían.

**-"Diles a todos que les deseo lo mejor.." **le pidió por última vez. El viento azotó sus prendas y él ni si quiera fué capaz de oler su perfume. Rukia siempre olía a romero y a jazmín.

En ese momento la expresión de ella cambió y sus labios se abrieron como si fueran a decir algo. Ichigo sintió ganas de sostener su rostro entre sus manos para intentar evitar que desapareciera, pero al final tan sólo se sonrieron tristemente e Ichigo sólo pudo darle las gracias como despedida... Y _Gracias_ también era una palabra que se quedaba corta para ella.

El sonido del despertador le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y malhumorado, se incorporó para apagarlo y volverlo a dejar en la mesilla de noche. Suspirando, se llevó las manos al rostro cubriendolo con ellas. Su cabello, ahora largo por el cuello, resbaló lacio por su frente. Se sentía molesto e inexplicablemente vacío. Otra vez había soñado con el ultimo día que había visto a Rukia hacía ya casi dos años. Sabía que su subconsciente no estaba nada de acuerdo con él en que aquella vez no le hubiera dicho a Rukia cómo se sentía, y por eso su mente recreaba aquel momento tan a menudo, para darle la oportunidad en sueños de hacer lo que no hizo en la realidad. Pero ni ahí ocurría...

Se desperezó, estirando los brazos hacia arriba y luego hacia adelante. Su ancha espalda se tensó y luego se relajó y él profirió un suspiro cansado. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber tenido ese sueño. Para qué necesitaba ya hacer eso? Ella no había vuelto ni una sóla vez. Si tan amigos eran, por qué lo había abandonado de esa manera? Ahora ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y él había rehecho su vida.

Decidido, se levantó. Se colocó sus vaqueros favoritos y una camiseta negra de tirantas, dejando sus perfectos brazos, siempre fuertes y ejercitados, al aire. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se puso una gorra. Una vez que cogió su mochila y guardó una sudadera dentro, se giró hacia su guitarra.

**-"Hora de irnos, tenemos trabajo" **le dijo, cogiendola y guardandola en su estuche.

Al bajar al salón no había nadie en casa. Sus hermanas aún no habían vuelto del instituto y su padre aún estaba trabajando. Otro día más sin cenar con ellos...Ya les recompensaría, cuando pudiera.

Tomó un vaso de zumo y se marchó de casa. El sol comenzaba a caer y faltaban 40 minutos para el concierto.

Tan sólo entrar en el local y su piel ya reaccionaba por el significante ahumento de temperatura. El ambiente era denso y cargado. Las luces de varios colores le dejaban entrever cuánta gente había acudido hoy, observando las sombras entre la penumbra. El humo de los cientos de cigarros que estaban encendidos le invadió los pulmones y el tacto de numerosas manos tocándole, de chicas gritando su nombre, de chicos palmeandole la espalda con gestos de colegueo le hizo de nuevo pensar en dónde estaba y en cómo había cambiado todo.

Odiaba el tabaco, no le gustaba que la gente lo acosara de esa manera, no se acostumbraba a ser reconocido ni a tener tantos amigos ahora y el aire viciado que se respiraba en un local como aquel no se parecía en nada al que solía aspirar cuando surcaba el cielo sobre los edificios, a decenas de metros de altura...

Pero ahora era un chico normal con una vida normal y había encontrado a la perfecta sustituta de Zangetsu y a aquella que le permitiría que sus recuerdos nunca murieran. Puede que Rukia nunca más formara parte de su vida, pero quería pensar que él seguiría siendo él mientras que ella siguiera formando parte de su pasado. Al menos le quedaba algo de la shinigami.

**CAP.1 : EL NUEVO ICHIGO.**

Cuando la cuenta atrás desapareció de los dedos de su compañero y la luz verde de la cámara se encendió, la periodista puso su mejor sonrisa, respiró hondo y trató de ignorar los fuertes gritos y silvidos que se escuchaban tras de sí.

**-"Muy buenas noches japón. Aqui les habla Naoko Tsudeki desde uno de los últimos locales de moda de la ciudad de Karakura: "La mariposa negra" y es que éste era un local más hasta que su banda de música ganó el concurso de bandas de Tokyo. El grupo "RED", formado por estudiantes de último año de la ciudad de Karakura así como del hijo del dueño del local, celebra esta noche su primer concierto después de haber dejado a la ciudad como vencedora del certamen."**

En ese momento, la cámara dejó de enfocarle a ella para grabar a los cientos de personas que habían llenado el local. El ambiente era increíble, la gente clamaba con sus manos levantadas y se oían a vítores el nombre de la banda y de algún que otro componente.

**-"Como podeis observar, el sitio está que arde! Y no sólo el ambiente, sino también las numerosas fans del grupo, que no ven el momento de escuchar cantar al líder de la banda, Kurosaki Ichigo, a quien por suerte, hemos podido agarrar antes de subirse al escenario. Buenas noches, Ichigo-kun, cómo estas?"**

A su lado, un joven alto y guapísimo sonreía algo tímido a la cámara, a la que evitaba mirar de frente por la incomodidad del foco. Un estallido de chicas gritando su nombre le obligó a girarse y saludarlas con la mano mientras que los de seguridad las mantenían apartadas de ellos.

**-"Buenas noches, señorita Tsudeki"** dijo con educación y simpleza y algo ruborizado.

**-"Realmente eres un chico que no nos dejas de sorprender, Ichigo-kun. Después del éxito de tu banda, aún eres tan tímido?"** le preguntó divertida la mujer, de unos 30 años y vestida a la última moda. Tenía un traje de chaqueta elegante y bien ceñido de rayas y colores, juntos con unos taconazos de plataforma. A Su alocado pelo rosa, al que llevaba alborotado y con algún adorno planetado, se le unían sus ojos, de un llamativo color celeste. Naoko Tsudequi era considerada como la nueva "Lady Gaga" de Japón. Era las presentadora del programa de música más famoso del país y también la responsable directa del lanzamiento de muchísimas bandas niponas a la fama. Llamar la atención del programa era asegurarse salir del anonimato.

**-"Verá, a nosotros no nos gusta que nos vean como una banda de rock, o al menos a mi. Somos simplemente unos chicos que decidieron formar un grupo para recaudar fondos para salvar "La mariposa negra" y que ganaron un certamen. Hace dos meses nadie me conocía asi que ahora es difícil acostumbrarse a esto.."** explicó Ichigo, seguro de sí mismo y tapandose un oído para oír mejor a su interlocutora.

**-"Eso es muy humilde, sí señor. Tenemos noticias de que habéis recibido varias llamadas de dos discográficas importantes interesadas en vuestro trabajo, qué me dices sobre eso?"** le cuestionó la bella mujer, sonriendole encantadoramente y agarrandole del brazo.

**-"De momento no hemos decidido nada. Aún tenemos que terminar el último año de instituto. Sólo puedo decirle que estamos agradecidos del éxito de la banda y de que tanta gente acuda para vernos." **contestó escuetamente el pelinaranja.

**-"Éxito que está estrechamente relacionado con las letras de las canciones que, curiosamente, cantais todas en inglés. La mayoría tratan de desamor, pero ocultan su romanticismo bajo los violines y los teclados. Teneis también canciones a medio tiempo o incluso baladas. Realmente vuestro estilo sorprende muchísmo y rompe con las barreras de lo clásico. Se rumorea que tú eres el artífice de las letras de esas canciones, dinos, es cierto eso Ichigo-kun?"** intentó sonsacar al joven, mientras que le menebaba las cejas de forma pilla.

-**"Usted misma lo ha dicho, se rumorea. Aqui no hay artífices. Los temas son de todos nosotros y yo sólo me encargo de cantarlos, nada más"** atajó Ichigo, sin ninguna intención de desvelar lo que en grupo habían quedado como un secreto.

Decepcionada, soltó el brazo del joven y se dirigió de nuevo a la cámara.

**-" Pues bien, japón, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Les recordamos que la banda "RED" es una fiel candidata a ganar el premio por "banda revelación" el los "Japan music awards" que se celebrarán en Julio. Si resultasen vencedores, grabarían un disco oficial y se les financiaría un tour por todo el país. Así que nada, aqui les dejamos con ellos, esperamos que disfruten de su concierto que les recordamos, es totalmente gratuito. Un placer y hasta otra. Naoko Tsudeki para "Play it".**

Apenas la periodista le liberó, Ichigo corrió hasta el escenario. Tan sólo subirse en él y el griterio le dejó sordo. Agarró el micrófono, lo adaptó a su altura, se colocó su guitarra y miró decidido a sus compañeros de banda.

Tatsuki a la batería, Kyriu Zero a los teclados, Takumi Usui al bajo y Natsu Dragneel a la segunda guitarra. Todos se sonrieron antes de empezar y a una señal de Ichigo, la música comenzó.

Natsu tocó sus notas y le siguió Zero con el teclaro emulando con el sonido electrico una especie de violín distorsionado hasta incluir notas de teclado en sí. Hubo una parada de milésimas de segundo hasta que la canción rompió, interviniendo Ichigo con la guitarra uniendose a Natsu y Tatsuki con la batería.

La canción era fuerte y rápida y en seguida provocó el estallido y el disfrute de la gente. Cuando llegó la hora de cantar, Ichigo soltó la púa que llevaba atada al cuello en una cadena de plata y agarró el micrófono, dedicandole al público una mirada concentrada que hizo que la chicas gritaran. Su voz surgió entre los sonidos, sensual y suave esta vez, ya que Ichigo poseía varios registros y entonó la canción que les hicieron famosos.

"RED: BREATHE IN TO ME".

And this is how it feels when I  
Ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself  
When I keep running away from you

And this is who I am when,  
When I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when  
It's all left up to me

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you, I'm falling  
Falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

Inoue Orihime se llevó las manos al pecho mientras sentía el eco de la voz de Ichigo en su tórax. Embelesada, observaba a su amigo entregandose a la música sin pensar en nada más. Jamás creyó que de entre muchas de las cualidades que admiraba de él, el cantar sería una mas. Ichigo poseía una voz aterciopelada, masculina y potente al mismo tiempo, y no sólo era eso, interpretaba las letras como si las sintiese de verdad. El miel de su mirada centelleaba y su rostro aún se veía más atractivo al fruncir el ceño mientras agarraba el mocrófono con las dos manos. A veces agitaba su pelo al ritmo de la música y se mordía el labio inferior cuando tocaba la guitarra. Orihime adoraba ese gesto y añoraba ser la protagonista de sus canciones, aunque muchas no hablaran de felicidad ni de sentimientos compartidos.

A su lado, Chad bebía una cerveza al mismo tiempo que Ishida se comía unas patatas fritas. Los tres junto con Keigo y Mizuiro habían acudido al concierto de sus amigos. Aunque en el fondo todos tuvieran sus motivos ocultos, como ligar en el caso de los dos últimos o de acompañar y cuidar de la inocente Orihime en el de los dos primeros, el general era el apoyar a sus amigos, aunque últimamente Ichigo no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos...

Dicen que todo aquel que se precie de ser un buen músico o de sentir la música, es capaz de aislarse de todo. Es un momento íntimo entre tú y ella. La melodía se convierte en tu mejor amiga, tu aliada, tu confidente y tu burbuja e Ichigo era capaz de sumergirse en ella durante horas.

La fuerza de los sentimientos que intentaba expresar en las siguientes frases le golpeó el pecho. Sintió su externón hundirse y la garganta apretársele. Recordó de una forma cristalina su sueño de por la tarde. Las imágenes de Rukia desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos y su frustración ante su marcha. Luego su vida después de eso pasó ante sus ojos como una película y con cada imagen, el sentimiento que con ella iba entrelazado se quedaba con él, acumulandose sin piedad en sus entrañas.

Recordó su desinterés en el instituto, el saltarse las clases para ir a a los partidos de fútbol y de cualquier deporte por el que le pagaran para jugar y su asusencia cada vez más larga de su hogar. Recordó las lágrimas de Yuzu y la decepción en el rostro de Karin cuando comenzó a pasarse días sin volver a casa...

Luego vinieron sus nuevos amigos, los ensayos con el grupo, el alcohol y las fiestas, los besos con diferentes chicas que terminaban en movimientos candentes en la oscuridad, la sensación de soledad al despertar desnudo junto a un cuerpo extraño y conocido al mismo tiempo y de nuevo, los ojos de Rukia mirandole con tristeza antes de desaparecer.

And this is how it looks when  
I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart  
When I finally hit the ground

And this is how it hurts when I  
Pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear  
When I throw myself away

Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

La recordaba cada día, pero no la mencionaría. La echaba de menos, pero nunca lo admitiría. Había cosas que no entendía y estaba muy dolido y enfadado con ella, pero tampoco lo diría en voz alta. Su música lo haría por él con cada letra que compusiera...

El sonido del silbato comunicó el final del partido con el equipo de voleybol del instituto de Karakura como vencedor. Un estallido de gritos, aplausos y alegría inundó las gradas y el equipo corrió en manada para echarse encima del artífice de la mayoría de los puntos que los habían llevado a la victoria.

Ichigo, sonriente, empapado de sudor y visiblemente cansado, recibió a todos sus compañeros con entusiasmo. Le habían pagado por jugar, les había prometido que ganarían y así había sido.

**-"uff, estoy rebentado. Cuando llegue a casa iré directo a la cama. Siento que sería capaz de dormir por 15 horas seguidas..." **se quejó el pelinaranja, secandose el sudor con la toalla que Tatsuki le había dado y quitándose la cinta del pelo que le había regalado Orihime, permitiendole que las largas hebras naranjas calleran por su cara y cuello.

**-"Pues lo siento por ti, pero esta noche volvemos a tener ensayo y no puedes escaquearte"** le comunicó su amiga, buscando una cocacola para darsela a su amigo de la infancia.

**-"Qué? No jodas! Llevamos toda la semana igual y anoche el concierto duró hasta las 5 joder! Y eso que sabías que hoy era la final del campeonato..."**

**-"No te quejes, Kurosaki, eres tú el que te empeñas en llevarlo todo a la vez..."** intervino Ishida, que se acercaba junto con Chad a donde el grupo estaba reunido.

**-"Todavía no nos pagan por los conciertos y yo necesito dinero para el alquiler del piso. Si soy bueno en los deportes, tengo que aprovecharlo, no?" **le contestó al Quincy con cara de pocos amigos.

**-"Pero es que te ves tan cansado...y ya casi nunca salimos todos juntos a divertirnos..."** le dijo la dulce Orihime, siempre preocupandose por él.

**-"No te preocupes, me recuperaré en seguida. Te prometo que haremos algo apenas tengamos un día libre, vale?"** le animó, tocandole el pelo y despeinandola.

Orihime, alegre y sonrojada por las atenciones de su adorado amigo, asintió con dulzura y correspondió la sincera sonrisa de Ichigo mientras se recolocaba los castaños flequillos que ahora le caían por los laterales de la cara.

**-"IIII-CHIII-GOOO!"** le llamó una voz de sobras conocida. El dueño del grito se arrojó a los brazos del pelinaranja y éste estaba tan cansado, que ni se molestó en esquivarlo.

**-"Hola Keigo.."** le dijo sin ganas, bebiendose la cocacola mientras que su amigo le despeinaba.

**-"Recuerdas a las chicas que se acercaron después del concierto para conocerte? Como les dije que tú y yo eramos amigos del alma, me dieron su numero, jojojo! Esta noche Mizuiro y yo hemos quedado con ellas en el local" **le contó apresuradamente y exaltado el pervertido de su amigo.

-**"Y a mi qué me cuentas?"** le preguntó con desgana y con cierta sospecha asomandole por la oreja.

**-"Esta noche hay ensayo y como es a puerta cerrada, sabes que no las dejaran pasar a no ser que sean socias o que lleguen con alguno del grupo. Ya sabes que Takumi y Zero estarán alli desde antes para prepararlo todo, Natsu pasa de las chicas y Tatsuki es heterosexual asi que..."** le explicó el de ojos anodinos, haciendo circulitos con los dedos de sus manos y poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

**-"Otra vez! No! Ya estoy harto de tener que hacerle creer al seguridad que tengo una novia distinta cada fin de semana!" **se negó Ichigo, poniendose de pié y preparando su mochila para irse.

**-"No creo que le cueste mucho creerselo, Kurosaki, al fin y al cabo, no dista mucho de la realidad..."** le insinuó socarrón Ishida. Ichigo se lo quedó mirando seriamente. Ultimamente el quincy era mas agrio con él de lo normal. Llevaban semanas sin apenas hablarse y cuando lo hacían, sólo recibía críticas hacia su persona por parte del de gafas.

**-"Y qué tiene de malo que Ichigo tenga éxito con las chicas? Gracias a eso yo tambien ligo, jojojo"** le defendió Keigo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ichigo.

**-"Pues esta vez no te va a salir, Keigo. No me apetece estar con ninguna chica esta noche, asi que queda con ellas otro día..."** le respondió con desgane.

**-"Que, que, qué! Oh, vamos Ichi! Tu no las has visto bien! y parecían que estaban muy dispuestas a.."**

**-"Me dá igual! Por qué no las invitas con tu pase extra por ser socio, eh? Dejame adivinar...mmm...por que ya los has gastado todos?"** le encaró ya mas molesto Ichigo, atandose el pelo con una cola y dejando al aire su cuello estilizado.

**-"Vamos, Kurosaki-kun, no seas aguafiestas"** intervino, llorón, Mizuiro.

**-"Y a ti no te gustaban las mujeres maduras?" **le preguntó Tatsuki.

**-"Eso sigue igual, tan sólo se ha ligado a esa chica para darle celos a la camarera de la barra, ya sabeis, esa que tiene por lo menos 40 años.." **explicó Keigo, provocando que Mizuiro le golpeara la cabeza con la lata vacía de cocacola que había dejado Ichigo en el banquillo.

**-"Por favooooorrrr, Ichigoooooo!"** le lloriquearon los dos a la vez, agarrando cada uno de un brazo al pelinaranja, que había llegado al fin a consumir toda su paciencia.

De pronto, una vibración les hizo quedar a todos en silencio excepto a Ichigo, que seguía mandandoles a la mierda con palabras hermosas y delicadas. Ishida y Chad se tensaron por un momento y se miraron el uno al otro en completo silencio para luego salir corriendo. Keigo ya tenía percepción espiritual desde hacía tiempo y Mizuiro la había ganado después de su encuentro con Aizen en la falsa Karakura. Los dos soltaron a Ichigo y le miraron, algo nerviosos.

Ichigo se percató del cambio de actitud de sus amigos y también supo inmediatamente por qué. Observó con seriedad como sus compañeros salían del pabellón.

**-"Más hollows, eh?"** suspiró Tatsuki, **-"ultimamente parece que tienen más trabajo que antes..."**

**-"Ishida-kun todavía tiene el brazo lastimado del otro día..."** dijo Inoue, pensativa.

Ichigo entornó los ojos ante los comentarios de sus amigas. No se había dado cuenta de que Ishida tenía un brazo dañado. Además del sentimiento de sentirse inútil por no poder ayudar, encima se sentía estúpido por la forma en la que actuaban con él y lo sobreprotegían. Sus amigos nunca le hablaban de hollows ni de ningun problema que tuviera que ver con ellos. Si iban a luchar, no hablaban de la batalla delante de él y si tenían contacto con algún shinigami, tampoco lo contaban. El tema se había convertido en algo tabú desde que había perdido sus poderes y el caso es que él nunca lo había pedido.

**-"Me voy a casa. Nos vemos esta noche.."** pronunció con un tono lineal y ausente.

Todos le miraron con pena. Sabían perfectamente lo que rondaba por la mente de Ichigo en ese momento y, tal y como llevaban haciendo por casi dos años ya, le dejaron marchar tranquilo.

**-"Tal vez se sentiría mejor si le hablaramos de los hollows..."** dijo la dulce Orihime, que lo conocía a las mil maravillas de tanto observarle. Contempló con tristeza como Ichigo se alejaba mientras seguía saludando a los compañeros que se acercaban para felicitarle por el partido.

**-"Ichigo ya hizo bastante por todos nosotros. Si le hablamos de los hollows, nunca será capaz de llevar una vida normal. Si queremos que supere lo de la pérdida de sus poderes, no debemos contarle nada que le recuerde que era un shinigami."** le contestó Tatsuki.

**-"Lo está intentando de verdad, con el grupo, el instituto, el trabajo...se esfuerza tanto..." **volvió a decir Orihime, con amor y admiración reflejados en sus ojos.

**-"Al menos la última bronca de Isshin-san surtió efecto...aunque, en mi opinión, se está pasando un poco con el tema de las chicas. Pero supongo que la popularidad se le habrá subido a la cabeza.." **determinó la karateka, levantandose con decisión y ofreciendole una mano a la hermosa Orihime para irse juntas al piso que ahora compartían.

**-"Me pregunto si es más infelíz por no poder ser un shinigami o por no poder verla a ella..."** susurró cavizbaja.

**-"Verla? A quién?"** se hizo la despistada Tatsuki pues sabía perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo.

**-"A Kuchiki-san. Kurosaki-kun nunca la nombra pero sé que se siente sólo e indignado por no haber sabido nada de ella desde lo de Aizen. Incluso creo que...anda con chicas por despecho...".** La joven bajó un poco la mirada y un tinte de tristeza cubrió sus grisáceas orbes.

Tatsuki la miró preocupada y conmovida al mismo tiempo. No hacía mucho que había dejado de consolar los llantos de Orihime por Ichigo y, sin embargo, ahora la muchacha trataba de enfocar el asunto de un modo realista aunque sabía que todavía no estaba bien.

En su interior volvió a maldecir a Ichigo. Cómo era posible que saliese con todas aquellas petardas y que no se hubiese interesado nunca por Orihime? De verdad no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba enamorada de él? Ella era tan buena y dulce, tan hermosa y lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que él pensaba.

**-"Bueno, ellos dos eran muy amigos pero Ichigo nunca ha dicho que sintiera nada más por ella. De todas formas, si es que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de ella, crees que el bruto de Ichigo conservaría esos sentimientos durante tanto tiempo? Además era un niñato de 15 años, es casi imposible que supiera amar.."** intentó quitarle tensión al momento. Al instante, se sintió como una traidora, puesto que le había mentido a Orihime. Tatsuki sabía que aunque Ichigo no hablara de Rukia, la tenía presente cada día y que la bajita shinigami tenía mucho que ver con las letras de sus canciones.

**-"Tal vez se sentiría mejor si le dijeramos que Kuchiki-san sí vino a verle ."** sugirió Orihime. Tatsuki sonrió cálidamente a su amiga y le apretó el brazo con cariño mientras tomaban juntas el camino a casa.

**-"Rukia también quiere que tenga una vida normal, recuerdas? Aquella vez que vino a verle y le vió tan triste y derrotado, nos dijo que no volvería. Ni si quiera entró al gigai para saludarlo."**

**-"Quiero que Ichigo sea felíz y cada vez que me vea, le recordaré lo que nunca más volverá a ser." **citó textualmente Orihime, emulando las palabras de Rukia.

**-"Exacto. Rukia le protege igual que nosotros."** concluyó Tatsuki.

Pero Orihime no quedó muy satisfecha, aunque no se lo demostró a Tatsuki. Ella había visto el fuerte lazo que Rukia había mantenido siempre con Ichigo y cómo había tratado de cuidar siempre de él. Tuvo que haber pasado algo que impidiera que ella regresara sino, Rukia no habría abandonado así a Ichigo, estaba segura.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos! como estan? bueno llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin escribir nada y la verdad que, a raíz de haber visto el ultimo ending de Bleach, comenzó a ocurrirseme este fic. De ahí su título, como la canción del ending.

Este fic será una mezcla de "songfic" y de "crossover", puesto que utilizaré a personajes de otros animes como compañeros de banda de Ichigo. Zero es de Vampire Knight, Takumi es de Kaicho wa maid sama y Natsu es de Fairy Tail. Sus personalidades seran distintas (menos la de Natsu) y tan solo tomo sus nombres y apariencias.

Qué deciros del fic? espero que de momento os haya gustado y llamado la atención. Quereis saber mas detalles de la vida de Ichigo? y donde está Rukia? cómo reaccionará Ichigo cuando vuelva a verla? pues tan solo teneis que mandarme reviews y yo os lo cuento todo en el siguiente capi, ok? Deciros de ante mano que la historia del grupo será paralera o secunaria y que la principal no será otra que Ichirukismo puro y duro. Habrá comedia, amor y sorpresas y en el siguiente capi sabreis de qué trata de verdad "A SOG FOR".

Asi que nada, espero vuestro apoyo!

Ah! para lo que leeis mi fic "DESTINOS CRUZADOS", pediros un poco mas de paciencia. He pasado por problemas y se me habia ido la inspiración y bueno, una buena amiga, Metitus, me aconsejó que tratara de evadirme desarrollando otra historia asi que nada, aqui la teneis con mucho amor y con esperanza de que os guste. De todas formas, la actualizacion está casi lista, pronto la tendréis!

Comentaros que el grupo RED existe de verdad. Espero que podais escuchar las canciones que ponga de ellos en el fic, ya que no os podréis imaginar muchas escenas sin escucharlas. Cada una protagonizará un capitulo y me ayudarán a desarrollar la historia. Por cierto, Ichi tiene el pelo igual de largo que cuando apareció para luchar contra Aizen con la cadena del bankai enredada en su brazo. Ainsss! es que está tan guapo y sexy asi!

Si alguien necesita que le traduzca las canciones, que no dude en decirmelo!

gracias y espero vuestros reviews!

╔╝╚╗ ╚╣║║║║╔╣  
╚═ ╝╚═╩═╩ ╩═ICHIRUKI


	2. WASTING TIME

Divisó a lo lejos la puerta senkai, abriendose para ella con magnánima apariencia. Su mariposa infernal apenas alcanzaba su paso. Sus hábiles piernas corrían lo más que podían y sentía la ansiedad brotar de su pecho. Quería huir, salir corriendo de allí y de lo que acababan de comunicarle. Sólo tenía un sitio al que volver, un lugar en donde tener paz y ser ella misma, un hogar en donde sólo tenía que ser Rukia, eso era todo...

Apenas atravesó el portal, una expléndida luna llena la recibió en aquel mundo que tanto conocía y añoraba. Su angústia y su agobio desaparecieron de inmediato al contemplar desde el aire los pequeños edificios de aquel barrio de Karakura. _Todo estaba en calma gracias a él..._

Cuando el rostro de Ichigo y las ganas de verle le golpetearon en el corazón, no dudó en reiniciar la marcha en búsqueda de aquel tejado verde de la clínica Kurosaki. Quería contarle por qué no había podido ir a verle en esos dos meses y también contarle lo que Byakuya le había dicho. Deseaba encontrar refugio en aquella pequeña habitación en donde había vivido y sentido tantas cosas y que la voz de Ichigo la calmara, como si fuera una cálida mano acariciandole el rostro.

No le dió tiempo a encontrar la ventana cuando ya estaba pasando por ella. Le hubiera gustado encontrarsela cerrada, para así haberla abierto de sopetón y haber asustado al pelinaranja. De seguro la habría insultado durante un buen rato para su diversión.

**-"Ichigo!"** gritó animada, saltando en su cama.

El joven estaba sentado en su escritorio intentando leer un libro de texto. Tenía un bolígrafo en la boca y la cabeza apollada en la mano derecha, pero su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared. No reaccionó en lo más mínimo ante su presencia.

**-"Oi, idiota, qué te pasa?"** le volvió a hablar, acercándose a él. Entonces Ichigo soltó el bolígrafo, cerró el libro y dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios y luego, otro, un poco más entrecortado, como si tuviera el corazón encogido.

Fué entonces cuando Rukia recordó que Ichigo ya no podía verla ni sentirla. Había estado tan ocupada y tenía tantas ganas de contarle cosas que no había tenido en cuenta que tenía que haber cogido su gigai primero.

**-"Soy una imbécil.." **se dijo en voz bajita, dispuesta a volverse para ir a casa de Urahara y volver más tarde en forma humana. Pero un susurro la hizo volverse.

**-"No quiero recordar nada...ojalá pudiera olvidarlo todo...". **Las frases, cargadas de dolor e impotencia, habían surgido de los labios de Ichigo, desvelando algún que otro sollozo.

Rukia se acercó a él de inmediato. Había escuchado bien?. En ese momento, el joven levantó la cabeza y luego la echó para atrás, mostrandole a la shinigami su triste semblante y sus mejillas recorridas por lágrimas. Sus ojos, ahogados en ellas, habían perdido el brillo y la determinación y el miel de su mirada había desaparecido dejando un marrón opaco, neutro...Tenía un aspecto desaliñado y unas oscuras ojeras adornando lo que siempre había sido un rostro hermoso.

**-"Ichigo..."** susurró, totalmente asombrada por el estado de su amigo. No sabía que el joven estuviera tan mal. Qué le había pasado? Quería ayudarle, pero...cómo?

Ichigo entonces se incorporó y se dirigió a su cama. Cuando se sentó en ella, agarró del cajón de su mesilla de noche la insignia de shinigami sustituto. Se quedó observandola con acritud y otro par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mojando el artefacto.

**-"No debí haber sido shinigami nunca" **y dicho esto, lanzó con violencia la insignia, estampandola fuertemente contra la puerta de su armario. Aquel armario que significaba tanto para los dos...

Aquello había dejado a Rukia demasiado impactada. Jamás había visto a Ichigo actuar de esa manera y sus palabras...arrepentirse de ser shinigami? Tan mal llevaba la pérdida de sus poderes?

Fué entonces cuando tomó una amarga decisión. Para ella lo primero era que Ichigo fuera felíz y estaba claro que el verla a ella o a cualquier shinigami sólo le recordaría quién fué y lo que ya no podía ser. No podía usar el permutador de memoria con él, puesto que Ichigo tenía demasiados recuerdos y experiencias para que pudiera borrarlas, pero sí que podía desaparecer de su vida. Le ayudaría a tener una vida normal, le ayudaría a olvidar. Por suerte, Ichigo era ahora completamente humano, y los humanos, debido a que estaban limitados a una existencia corta, olvidaban más facilmente.

Con un enorme vacío en el pecho, pasó por su lado y le dedicó una triste mirada por última vez. No se atrevió a tocarlo por si podía sentirla, debido a la densidad espiritual de los shinigamis. Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo. Se dijo a sí misma que era por la felicidad del idiota y con eso bastó para sentirse un poco mejor. Haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo felíz.

**-"Muchas gracias por todo, Ichigo. Para mi siempre serás quien eres. Espero que cuando has dicho que quieres olvidarlo todo, no me hayas incluido a mi..."**

Cavizbaja, abandonó aquella habitación sin mirar atrás. Había vuelto para verle, para contarle, para huir de su hermano y de lo que le esperaba en la soul society; pero tambíen porque quería hablarle de lo que sintió el dia que se despidieron. Rukia había notado algo en los ojos de Ichigo aquella vez y tenía en su corazón una cálida esperanza y una certera intuición de lo que aquello podía significar.

Era esa misma esperanza la que la habia hecho huir de Byakuya y enfrentarse a él, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido. Ichigo ya no encajaba en su mundo y ella ya no tenía nada que hacer en el suyo.

Su corazón fué bajando de temperatura hasta cubrise con una capa de hielo mientras daba un paso detrás de otro hacia el despacho de su hermano. Tras recibir el permiso para pasar, acumuló todo el valor que pudo para corroborar su decisión. Sabía que con ella se autocondenaba a no poder volver jamás al mundo real. Jamás volvería a ver a Ichigo, al menos en la tierra. Pero con eso se aseguraba de que el pelinaranja tuviera la vida normal que siempre deseó.

**-"Nii-sama, te pido perdón por mi comportamiento de antes. Aceptaré tu proposición" **le dijo, firme, valiente, con actitud altiva, con el porte de toda una noble. Una princesa.

**-"No esperaba menos de ti" **respondió, satisfecho, el orgulloso y frío Kuchiki.

**-"Pero tengo una condición. Si alguna vez quedo libre de mi atadura, si alguna vez pasa algo, me dejarás total libertad para tomar mis propias decisiones. Sería capaz de abandonar a los Kuchiki y volver al Inuzuri con tal de seguir mi camino."**

Byakuya se le quedó mirando fijamente. La ardiente mirada violeta de su hermanastra no dejaba ninguna fisura por donde sembrarle duda o por donde vislumbrarle miedo. Tenía ante sí a una mujer decidida que lucharía hasta el final por su libertad. Cuánto había logrado parecerse al mocoso de Kurosaki...

**-"Te lo concedo"** le dijo, con la certeza de que Rukia cumpliría su promesa. Y eso, a su juicio, honraba más a los Kuchiki que cualquier otra cosa...

**CAP. 2. WASTING TIME.**

El agua del arroyo estaba tan fría que Rukia sintió como puñales clavandose en sus pequeños pies. Cuando la sensación se volvió agradable y su piel se acostumbró al frío, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. La briznas de hierva se colaban juguetonas entre sus dedos, el viento hacía que su cabello bailara alrededor de su rostro y el olor a primavera invadía su pituitaria, evocándole recuerdos de todos y de todo.

Poco a poco sus nervios se fueron calmando y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Echaría de menos la Sociedad de almas, echaría de menos la compañia de Renji, las locuras de Matsumoto, la sobriedad de su hermano y el árbol de sakura que crecía orgulloso en el jardín de la mansion Kuchiki; _pero más le echaba de menos a él..._

Sintió unas fuertes pisadas detrás de ella que la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Pero no se volvió, pues sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Renji sonrió al volver a verla con el hakama de shinigami, remangado hasta las rodillas y con los pies metidos en el agua. Aquella actitud despreocupada no era digna de una mujer de su posición, pero lo bueno de Rukia es que siempre había seguido siendo ella. La imagen le recordó a aquella niña que una vez observó embelesado, mientras que, metida en un rio, sonreía agarrando una hermosa flor entre sus manos. Fué ahí cuando Abarai supo que siempre la querría y que siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Con un suspiro y aire refunfuñado, se sentó junto a ella, pero no metió los pies en el agua. No soportaba el frio tanto como Rukia y aquel riachuelo no era piedoso ni en verano.

Rukia abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarle y luego, sonriente, posó una de sus manos encima de la de Renji.

**-"De verdad tienes que ir?"** le dijo él, haciendo un puchero, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

**-"Ah..." **respondió ella, con una envidiable calma. Sus preciosos ojos violetas volvieron a observar el correr de las aguas.

**-"Has estado casi dos años sin verle, por qué quieres ir ahora? Ichigo estará bien sin ti." **Rukia negó con la cabeza. La delicadeza de su amigo pelirrojo era realmente nula.

**-"Bueno, tampoco es que haya podido ir antes..." **. Renji se golpeó mentalmente ante lo que había dicho, claro,_ eso_ había sido una buena razón. **-"Además**- continuó Rukia- **no se trata de él sino de mi. No es que él necesite verme, soy yo la que quiere verle. Quiero saber cómo está, cómo ha cambiado su vida, como es ahora...todo...". **Su semblante se iluminó al hablar de Ichigo y Renji no pudo evitar preguntarle lo que siempre había pensado sobre ellos.

**-"Estas enamorada de él?"** le preguntó, casi con miedo a ver la reacción de su amiga. Pero para sorpresa de Renji, Rukia tan sólo lo miró con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos dubitativos. Se veía que ella misma tambien se habia preguntado lo mismo.

**-"No lo sé...Sólo sé que hago lo correcto. Mi corazón está ahora en armonía con mi espíritu. Me siento felíz".** La respuesta satisfizo al pelirrojo. Hacía muchísimo que no oía decir a su mejor amiga que estaba felíz. El corazón se le llenó de alegría por ella.

Despues de un pequeño silencio, Renji retomó la conversación.

**-"No puedo creer que vayan a dejarte vivir en el mundo de los humanos...y mucho menos que el capitán Kuchiki haya intercedido por ti para ayudarte a conseguirlo..."**

**-"Bueno, me dijo que también le había prometido a mi hermana Hisana que me ayudaría a ser felíz y supongo que quiere mimarme un poco por lo de Sato..." **le respondió ella. Rukia había omitido el detalle de que ya había pactado su libre albedrío de ante mano hacía ya tiempo.

**-"Parece que con los años has logrado ablandarle un poco el corazón, jejeje"** se burló el tatuado.

**-"Bueno, en principio solo tengo permiso por el consejo para estar allí dos meses. Luego, tendré que decidir qué hacer." **le informó, contenta.

**-"pfff! Y pretendes recuperar dos años en dos meses? Eso es muy poco tiempo"** respondió incrédulo Renji.

**-"A Ichigo sólo le hizo falta dos meses para arriesgar su vida por mi",** contestó ella, con los ojos brillantes y expresión soñadora.

**-"Ese idiota...**- dijo Renji con una sonrisa- **reconozco que tuvo muchos cojones aquella vez."** Él también apreciaba a Ichigo y, en el fondo, lo admiraba por la fuerza y determinación que siempre mostró.

**-"Siempre los tuvo...menos el dia de nuestra despedida. Aquel día vi en sus ojos que quería decirme algo, pero se contuvo. Aquello quedó inconcluso y tuve la sensación de que algo dentro de mí estaba incompleto. Siento que sólo cuando hable con él, podré averiguar de qué se trata."**

**-"Así que los dos estais enamorados..." **afirmó ya burlón Renji, dandole codacidos en el brazo.

Ahora sí, la pequeña shinigami pudo disimular la vergüenza la primera vez, pero no una segunda. Con brusquedad, se giró hacia Renji con las mejillas encendidas y las cejas tan fruncidas como solía hacer Ichigo.

**-" Te he dicho que no, idiota!**- pegandole un puñetazo por debajo de la barbilla. -**Tan sólo voy a recuperar a mi mejor amigo!"**,concluyó, poniendose las sandalias apresuradamente para levantarse e irse.

El tatuado reaccionó de inmediato al oir su hiriente frase. **-"Cómo que tu mejor amigo? ese soy yo!"** protestó y casi pataleó el fornido teniente, persiguiendola.

**-"Pues ya no! Por idiota" **le respondió, fingiendo molestia y disimulando una sonrisa. Era tan fácil burlarse de Renji.

**-"Rukiaaaa!" **lloriqueó el pelirrojo de camino a la mansión Kuchiki.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Una dulce jovencita, de cabellos castaños claros y de rostro amable subía con cuidado una bandeja por las escaleras cargada con un sandwich de salmón y queso, una sopa de arroz y un poco de fruta. Antes de llamar a la puerta se quedó pensativa mirando la comida. Su hermano hacía mucho que no estaba en casa para la hora de cenar, pero cuando llegó el momento, no se había unido al resto de la familia.

Ichigo levantó la cabeza de la guitarra un momento en cuanto notó a alguien entrar en su habitación. Saludó a su hermana con media sonrisa y luego anotó algo en un papel. Tras volver a probar otros acordes, tachó lo escrito anteriormente para sustituir las viejas notas por las correcciones.

**-"Onni-chan, ahi te dejo la cena, espero que la disfrutes"** le dijo escuetamente Yuzu. Ichigo no había dejado de tocar al verla entrar así que se lo tomó como una invitación a salir de la habitación.

Apenas le vio la cara, el pelinaranja soltó la guitarra.

**-"Espera Yuzu. No te vayas" **le pidió, con un tono de voz dulce. A su hermana se le cambió el rostro al escucharle. Parecía que estaba animado e incluso descansado. Sonriente, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras que Ichigo agarraba el sandwich.

**-"Mmmm! Muchas gracias. Estaba tan entretenido que se me ha olvidado bajar a cenar. Lo siento" **se disculpó mientras que deboraba prácticamente el bocadillo.

**-"De nada oni-chan. Qué estabas tocando?" **le preguntó la joven, señalando la guitarra con un gesto.

**-"Nah, es un tema nuevo que se me ha ocurrido. Cada vez tenemos mas actuaciones y necesitamos ampliar el repertorio." **le explicó, contento.

**-"Ahmm...eso...eso significa más ensayos, no?" **le preguntó la chica, desviando la mirada con expresión taciturna.

Ichigo lo notó de inmediato así que soltó la bandeja y disimuladamente dirigió sus manos a las costillas de su inocente hermana.

**-"Eso significaaa-** comenzó a incorporarse- **que tu hermano se hará famoso y que luego te comprará todos los caprichos que quieras!"** bromeó, lanzandose sobre ella y haciendole cosquillas.

El sonido de las risas y los grititos traspasaron la puerta de la habitación hasta llegar a los oidos de Isshin. Se quedó pensativo mirando la carta que contenía en sus manos y luego, dejó salir un largo suspiro. Se sentía muy mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No quería arruinar el momento de Yuzu con su hermano, al que adoraba, pero él era su padre y su amor por Ichigo también era inmenso. Por esa razón le tocaba interpretar ese papel que a nadie le gustaba. Pero lo hacía para escuchar mas risas en un futuro y por la memoria de Masaki. Le juró que sus hijos serían grandes personas, felices y plenos y, tal y como iban las cosas, estaba fallando en su cometido.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a un Isshin de semblante serio y mirada fría. Su sola presencia cortó el ambiente ameno de aquella habitación provocando que los hermanos cesaran en sus bromas para mirarle atentamente. Ichigo fué el primero en cambiar la cara, que si bien antes desprendía calidez y ternura, ahora era la de alguien que estaba en tensión.

**-"Yuzu, hija, puedes ir a ayudar a Karin a fregar los platos? Tengo que hablar con Ichigo un momento." **le pidió a la muchachita.

**-"Pero no es justo! Por qué tengo que ayudarla si hoy le toca a ella?"** protestó.

**-"Que te vayas!"** levantó la voz el hombre, asustando a la joven. Inmediatamente se puso de pié y su rostro, compungido y de lágrimas a punto de caramelo, lo enfrentó.

**-" Ves? Por esto es que oni-chan nunca se queda en casa ni baja a cenar! Para no tener que verte ni oirte!" **le gritó la chica, saliendo de la habitación llorando de rabia.

Al ver la escena, Ichigo se levantó y se dirigió a su padre.

**-"Mira lo que has hecho! estas contento?".**

**-"Venga ya! No me vengas ahora con que te preocupas por tu hermana. Si eso fuera así, pasarías más tiempo en casa y hablarías con ella más de dos minutos. Sabes que ambas te echan de menos y aún así te da igual"** le refutó su padre.

Ichigo se acercó más hasta ponerle un dedo en el pecho. **-"Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que me preocupa de verdad así que no me juzgues"** le escupió.

Isshin le apartó furioso el dedo del pecho y lo empujó un poco hacia atrás. **-"Ahh, no? De verdad crees que no sé lo que te preocupa? Pues tú mismo, pero si quieres, te diré lo que me preocupa a mi, de acuerdo?"**

**-"Haz lo que quieras" **le respondió Ichigo, tirandose en la cama con actitud despreocupada. De pronto un sobre le golpeó en la cara y molesto, lo abrió casi a tirones. Eran sus notas, las verdaderas del ultimo semestre, no las que había falsificado y entregado a Isshin. **-"Joder..."** suspiró, fastidiado.

**-"Se puede saber qué coño haces, Ichigo? Qué clase de futuro esperas tener si dejas tus estudios de lado? Has visto esas notas? Pero qué mierda es esa?"** comenzó a reñirle.

**-"Cállate! No me des la charla. Ya me las apañaré con mi futuro, no creo que saber de historia o de biología me sirvan de nada..." **se defendió.

**-"Ahhh, claro. Con "apañartelas" te refieres a vivir de la música, por ejemplo? Crees que tu grupito te servirá para vivir, Ichigo? Espabila! Algún día pasareis de moda! Si no es por vuestra música será por vuestra edad! La fama es efímera!"** ironizó su padre.

**-"Por qué mierda no me dejas en paz! Yo no quiero vivir de la música, no quiero vivir de nada! No pienso en el futuro y punto! Tocar en ese grupo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, te enteras?"** le gritó, volviendose a levantar de la cama.

**-"Lo mejor que te pasó en la vida fué ser shinigami, y lo sabes. Conociste la verdadera amistad, conociste tu alma y tu corazón, lo que significa tener orgullo, luchar por algo, proteger a los que amas. Conociste el verdadero terror y te hiciste hombre. Por dios, hijo! Salvaste el mundo!"**

Ichigo apartó la mirada al escucharle hablarle así. Por qué tuvo que sacar el tema? No le era ya suficiente con pensar en ello cada día? Por qué su padre venía a machacarlo con eso?

**-"Tuviste que decirlo, verdad? Te encanta hacerme daño y restregarme la mierda en la cara"** le contestó, con la voz agria.

**-"Todavía no has superado la pérdida de tu poderes y tienes que hacerlo como yo lo hice. Sé que no es facil tocar el suelo cuando has surcado el cielo, pero por lo menos, recuerda lo que aprendiste. Valora la vida humana ahora que sabes lo frágil que es. Tienes una oportunidad como un chico normal y en vez de aprovecharla, la desperdicias."**

**-"No la desperdicio! Estoy disfrutando, joder!"** le volvió a levantar la voz.

**-"Has dejado los estudios, te refugiaste en la música y en ese grupo para huir de tus propios sentimientos, no le prestas atención a tu familia y encima llegas a las tantas. No duermes bien ni comes bien, no sé si te drogas pero sí te he visto venir borracho y en vez de tratar de conocer a la mujer de tu vida, como hice yo, desperdicias tus caricias con chicas que ni te van ni te vienen"**

**-"Y a ti que te importa eso? No hace mucho me dabas el por culo todos los días con que perdiera la virginidad y ahora me lo recriminas?"** se indignó el pelinaranja, aun sin explicarse cómo es que su padre sabía de su vida sexual.

**-"Esperaba que cuando eso pasara, lo hicieras con una chica que realmente te llenara y que le dieras a eso la mayor importancia del mundo, al igual que hice yo. Pero cuando ella se fué, aquellas bromas ya no tenían sentido..." **le explicó el corpulento hombre de cabello negro.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos. _Ella_... también tenía que mencionarla? Precisamente hoy que no habia aparecido en sus sueños y que se sentía tan bien.

**-"Esas eran tus propias ilusiones, viejo. Rukia y yo eramos sólo amigos y digo éramos, en pasado. La virginidad está sobrevalorada. Cuando me apeteció lo hice y punto y creeme que la chica no se parecía en nada a ella."** le explicó, tratando de calmarse.

**-"Pues es una lástima..."** susurró Isshin, clavando sus negros ojos en su hijo mayor. Ichigo, apartando la mirada, se dirigió a su guitarra, y la agarró de nuevo, dando por terminada la conversación.

**-"A partir de mañana tus ensayos con el grupo quedarán reducidos a tres por semana. Dejarás el trabajo de camarero y le dedicarás tres horas al día a tus estudios. Cenaras con nosotros a las 7, como siempre, y dormiras tus ocho horas reglamentarias. Mis hijas le veran la cara a su hermano y yo podré irme a trabajar tranquilo."** le ordenó, recogiendo de nuevo sus notas y tirandolas a la basura. **-"Y espero que nunca mas vuelva a ver esa mierda de calificaciones, está claro?"**

**-"Qué! Y una mierda! No pienso hacer eso!"** se alteró de nuevo Ichigo, volviendose a enfrentar a su padre.

**-"Esta es mi casa y estas son mis normas! "** le gritó, enfurecido, Isshin.

**-"Bien! pues me iré de casa y así no tendré que acatar tus estúpidas normas! Para qué te crees que trabajo de camarero, eh? Si no es para largarme de aqui! Así mis hermanas no me verán la cara de amargado por tener que soportarte!" **volvió a gritarle Ichigo.

Isshin al oir lo que para él había sido una amenaza, apretó los puños de la ira. Sintió una ganas enormes de darle un buen puñetazo a aquel idiota descastado, pero se contuvo. La ira no le dejaba pensar y de los dos, él era el adulto. No quería que su hijo se marchara de casa pero sabía que si no detenía aquella discusión en ese mismo momento, el muy cabezota sería capaz de recoger sus cosas y largarse aquella misma noche.

**-"Veremos si te atreves" **le retó, para luego irse cerrando la habitación de un portazo.

Con una mezcla de enfado, culpabilidad y tristeza, aunque en distintas proporciones, Ichigo se volvió a sentar en la cama. Cogió la bandeja y retomó su cena. Ya estaba fria, pero aun así se la comería por Yuzu. Enfuruñado, se quedó observando la papelera en donde sus notas estaban hechas pedacitos. La imposición de las nuevas normas le hicieron sentirse furioso y acorralado hasta que por fín, como solía pasar siempre, la música vino a socorrerle, ayudandole a extraer todas esas emociones y transformarlas en canciones.

Sin ninguna intención de que se le fuera la inspiración, volvió a tomar lápiz y papel y no le hizo falta pensar mucho para escribir en él un simple título: "Let go"...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Natsu Dragneel. Chico extrovertido, alegre y muy enérgico. Tenía fama de ser impetuoso y obsesivo cuando algo le gustaba de verdad. Era de carácter afable y siempre estaba felíz. Tenía 17 años, el pelo color rosa, los ojos de un verde muy oscuro, casi marrones, era bajito y tenía muy buena forma física. Siempre solía pasar de las chicas porque su mente solía vagar muy amenudo por otros mundos. A veces era difícil saber por donde iba y su caracter inocente, como el de un niño pequeño, le hacía parecer bastante inmaduro. Pero no era así. Su positividad le hacía creer que los problemas se iban tan solitos como venían y esa era una de sus grandes cualidades.

A veces era muy descuidado y solía crear malas impresiones al principio de conocer a alguien, puesto que otra de sus características era que nunca llamaba a nadie por su apellido. Siempre lo hacía por el nombre de pila, lo que lo hacía parecer descortés y mal educado.

Tenía un gatito llamado "Happy" al que siempre solía llevar en la mochila, ya que sus padres no le dejaban tenerlo en casa. Entre todo el grupo lo cuidaban y era como la mascota de todos.

Había llegado a la ciudad de Karakura unos meses después de la guerra de invierno. Evidentemente, no tenía poderes ni sabía nada de los shinigamis ni de los hollows. Era primo de Tatsuki y se llevaba muy bien con ella ya que era hijo único y la consideraba como su hermana. Fué gracias a ella que conoció a Ichigo y a los demás y pronto se hicieron amigos.

Musicalmente era un gran guitarrista y tenía un oído excepcional. Se llevaba a las mil maravillas con Ichigo, con quien conectaba perfectamente. En las actuaciones, era el que le hacía los coros a Ichigo, pues su voz, algo más aguda pero también potente, se acoplaba muy bien al tono grave del ojimiel. Si se ponían juntos a intentar sacar una canción, una hora les bastaba y casi siempre tenían ideas muy parecidas.

Pateó imperioso el suelo para darle más velocidad a su skate. Estaba entusiasmado porque hoy ensayarían casi todo el día. Era sábado y por la noche darían un nuevo concierto estrenando un par de canciones nuevas. Ichigo le había llamado por la noche, de madrugada, para convocar los ensayos y parecía muy concentrado. Sonrió y se frotó las manos con energía. Cuando Ichigo actuaba así, daba el 100% en los conciertos.

Al llegar a las escaleras, pegó un enorme salto y agarró el skate por la parte de atras. Encogió las rodillas y, con una habilidad asombrosa, subió en el aire los cinco escalones de la entrada de la casa de Orihime. Dejó el skate al lado de la puerta y cogió al gatito de la mochila. Lo acarició y, tras asegurarse de que estaba bien, llamó al timbre.

**-"Ya voy!" **gritó Orihime mientras corría hacia la puerta. Estaba en pijama, uno muy lindo por cierto y con el que enseñaba demasiado. Tenía su larga melena recogida en una cola. Cuando abrió tan solo se topó con un precioso gatito negro de ojos azules que la miraba juguetón, sostenido por debajo de sus axilas por las manos de Natsu.

**-"Buenos dias-miau –** emuló el pelirosa con una voz aguda, como de bebé **– vengo a recoger a mi primita-miau. Por cierto, tendrías un poco de leche para miii?".**

Orihime comenzó a reirse a carcajadas. Sabía que era Natsu porque era el único que hacía el tonto de esa manera y de una forma tan natural. Tras el gatito apareció el rostro sonriente del joven.

**-"Anda pasa. Tatsuki ya casi está y en la nevera tienes leche" **le dijo, sonriente, acariciando la cabeza de Happy.

Que Natsu pasara de las chicas no significaba que no fuera hombre y no pudo pasar por alto la poca vestimenta que llevaba Orihime. Algo nervioso, carraspeó y se dirigió al salón.

**-"Ya casi estoy!"** gritó Tatsuki desde el baño.

Ambos se sentaron a tomar un té y a charlar mientras esperaban a la karateka. No es que Tatsuki se retrasara, es que Natsu se había colado veinte minutos antes.

**-"Estoy encendidooo!"** le dijo a Orihime. **"Hoy el concierto será brutal, lo presiento! Siento que algo va a ocurrir, lo noto en el pecho!"** le contaba a la chica. **-"Vendrás, verdad?"**

**-"Hai! Ya sabes que nunca me pierdo ninguno. Seguirá siendo gratis? Porque si no..."**

**-"Claro. De momento Ichigo sigue sin querer cobrar por los conciertos. Prefiere que el dinero siga yendo para "La mariposa negra". Lo gastamos en mejoras para los instrumentos y la infraestrucura del edificio. Incluso quiere que alquilemos el local de al lado para ensayar allí mismo y ahumentar el aforo." **le explicó el joven, acariciando con suavidad la carita de su gatito.

**-"El otro día fué la mismísima Naoko Tsudeki a veros. Si el programa "Play it" ya os ha hecho publicidad, no creo que esa situación aguante mucho..." **dijo ella, ofreciendole una galleta a Natsu.

**-"Takumi y su padre dicen que el bar ya está bien y que deberíamos salir del cascarón y bueno, Zero está algo picado con Ichigo porque piensa que nos está frenando. Él quiere que aprovechemos el tirón y que nos hagamos lo más famosos que podamos."**

**-"Ichigo sabe que eso implicaría salir de Karakura y...por alguna razón, no quiere..." **contestó Orihime, mirando pensativa su cuchara mientras removía el té.

Natsu la observó con atención. **-"Tú...pareces conocer muy bien a Ichigo, no?"** investigó, buscando otra galleta en la caja.

Orihime se sonrojó un poco. **-"Bueno...ettoo...es una larga historia...y..." **pero algo cortó el habla de la chica. Sus redondos ojos grises se abrieron de par en par y se tensó un poco. Estaba notando algo. No era un hollow pero... ese reiatsu...no podía ser...NO PODÍA SER..?. Se levantó de la mesa corriendo, golpeándola con la rodilla en el proceso y haciendo que el té se derramara, manchando las piernas de Natsu, que llevaba unos pantalones por las rodillas.

**-"wuaahahhaa! Pero qué te pasa! Ahgg, me quemooo!"** gritaba el pelirosa limpiandose con la tela del mantel de la mesita.

Orihime salió disparada al dormitorio y comenzó a vestirse, sin ni si quiera cerrar la puerta y dejando que Natsu la viera en ropa interior.

**-"Lo siento, Natsu-san! Tengo que irme! Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a un sitioo" **le gritaba la chica, peleandose con el cierre del vestido.

**-"Ahgg! Cierra la puerta! Orihime! oi, esas bragas estan chulas ,no?" **indagó el joven, medio ruborizado medio interesado y es que la moda era algo que le gustaba bastante ya fuera masculina que femenina.

Al instante, recibió una patada en la cara que lo dejó noqueado. Tatsuki, ya lista pero con el pelo mojado, le había dedicado un cálido saludo de buenos días.

**-"Deja de mirarla, imbécil!" **le riñó su prima. Mientras el joven se quejaba y Happy lamia el té derramado del suelo, miró por la ventana. Ella también lo había notado y sabía por qué su querida amiga había reaccionado así. Sonrió para sus adentros. Quizá sí que el día de hoy prometía.

Al poco rato la muchacha de enormes pechos y melena castaña salía de la casa a todo correr.

**-"Nos vemos lueeegooo en el conciertooo!"** gritó desde la lejanía.

Natsu se la quedó mirando, sobandose la mejilla magullada. **-"A donde va?"** preguntó.

**-"A la tienda de Urahara"** respondió su prima, con una sonrisa.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Tan sólo entrar en aquel nuevo cuerpo y Rukia sintió que le faltaba el aire. Las sensaciones que antes había experimentado como humana no tenían nada que ver con las que ahora sentía. Notó como el corazón se sincronizó de inmediato con el suyo, bombeando con energía. Notaba como cada arteria, cada vena, cada pequeño capilar cobraba vida dentro de ella. El pecho le ardía por llenarlo de aire por primera vez y sus músculos ahumentaron de temperatura casi de inmediato.

Anonadada, probó a realizar varios movimientos para comprobar la sincronicidad con su nuevo gigai: saltó en el aire, hizo varias piruetas, pestañeó muy rápido y movió los dedos de las manos y de los pies como si los tuviera poseidos.

**-"woooo, esto es genial, Urahara! Nunca me había sentido tan bien dentro de un gigai! Es increíble"** elogió al tendedero, que miraba orgulloso su obra de arte. Aún tenía aquel feo gorro de rayas en la cabeza y la costumbre de esconder su rostro tras su abanico.

**-"Me alegro de que te guste. Este gigai es de la misma calidad del del padre de Ichigo. Es completamente orgánico. Sus células cobrarán vida con tu energía espiritual y será capaz de realizar todas las funciones de un verdadero cuerpo humano. Dará de sí lo que tú des de si."**

Rukia, asombrada, dejó de mirarse al espejo para dirigirse a Urahara.

**-"Quieres decir que podré luchar contra hollows metida en él?"** indagó, emocionada.

**-"Bueno, podrías. Pero debes de tener en cuenta que tu zanpakuto no se materializaría si no estas en forma de alma. Encuanto a fuerza, sí que puedes tener la misma. Pero ojo, al igual que un cuerpo humano de verdad, deberás ejercitarlo o si no tus músculos perderán potencia. También engordaras, te crecerá el pelo, tendrás bello en ciertas zonas e incluso menstruarás."** explicó Urahara, dirigiendose al salón con Rukia detrás.

**-"Tendré la regla? Genial... y yo que creí que podría librarme de ella..."** se quejó la pequeña shinigami, tocandose el vientre.

**-"Hay algunas pegas al usar este gigai.**- continuó el rubio – **al ser tan orgánico y sensible, maximizará todas tus sensaciones. El dolor será más real, la alegría, la felicidad, la tristeza, el amor...todo lo sentirás con la misma intensidad tal y como a una joven humana de 18 años le correspondería."** Rukia parpadeó varias veces. No veía nada de malo en eso. Puede que el cuerpo le mandara muchas sensaciones a su cerebro, pero ella era una shinigami y podría controlarlas.

**-"Pshe! No veo que eso tenga que ser un problema..." **le dijo, encogiendose de hombros.

El tendedero escondió una sonrisa maquiavélica tras su abanico. -**"hoooo...ya lo entenderás, Kuchiki-san. Deja que tu alma se sincronice del todo y sabrás a lo que me refiero."**

Rukia frunció las cejas un momento. Aquello le había dado malas vibraciones. Qué se traería entre manos ese loco? Maldita sea la hora en la que le encargó que le hiciera un nuevo gigai.

**-"A propósito. No he recibido ninguna información con respecto a tu presencia en el mundo real. Tienes una misión secreta o algo asi? Para que has venido exactamente, Rukia-san?"**

La joven shinigami terminó su té y estuvo a punto de contarle a Urahara cuando unos gritos la interrumpieron.

**-"KUCHIKII-SAAAAANN!"** Al instante, Orihime, con la respiración acelerada por la carrera y el cabello despeinado hizo aparición en el salón. Apenas comprobó que no se había equivocado, soltó un gritito y luego una carcajada nerviosa. **-"Eres tú! has vuelto!"** y voló sin pensarselo a los brazos de Rukia.

**-"Inoueee! jajaja! holaaaa!"** pudo decir la chica, entre los abrazos y los besos efusivos de su amiga. La pelinegra se ruborizó un poco. No se terminaba nunca de acostumbrar a las excesivas muestras de cariño de los humanos y más si llevaba casi dos años sin recibirlas.

Orihime, noble y de buen corazón, se sentía pletórica por la vuelta de su querida amiga. Tenía mil cosas que contarle y muchas ganas de saber de Rukia. Quería saber cómo estaba, decirle lo bonita que la veía con su nuevo cabello largo, preguntarle por Renji y por todos, decirle cuántas ganas tenían todos de verla y sobre todo, preguntarle por qué no había vuelto en todo ese tiempo.

**-"Kuchiki-san!-** comenzó a medio llorar-** tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte que no se por dónde empezar!"** le dijo, tomandola de las manos.

Rukia, visiblemente emocionada y enternecida, tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

**-"Pues entonces déjame que te cuente yo, vale?"** le dijo, con el tono amable y cariñoso.

Las dos jóvenes se pasaron horas hablando. Tomaron juntas el almuerzo y pasearon por el parque. Hablaron de la sociedad de almas y de todo shinigami que Inoue conocía. De las misiones que tuvo Rukia y de cómo hacían rondas para vigilar Hueco Mundo después de lo de Aizen.

Por su parte, Orihime le contó todo acerca de sus amigos. Le habló que ahora vivía con Tatsuki y que había quedado la segunda de la escuela en las notas. Tan sólo le superaba Ishida, quien era tan buen estudiante como eficaz quincy.

A pesar de ser una conversación amena, se notaba algo en el ambiente. Ninguna de las dos había mencionado a Ichigo. Rukia no había explicado por qué no había vuelto en todo ese tiempo e Inoue omitió el tema del grupo de música y del claro distanciamiento del pelinaranja de sus amigos y familia.

El atardecer comenzaba a teñir el cielo de naranja y nácar. Sentadas en el filo del puente del estanque, ambas observaron en silencio el acicalamiento de los patos que allí vivían. Habían retrasado el tema hasta el último momento y ahora era inevitable. De hecho, Rukia se recriminó mentalmente. Era únicamente por él por quién había vuelto y había sido incapaz de nombarlo ni una sóla vez.

**-"Y...cómoo?...cómo está él?"** se atrevió por fín a preguntar. Pudo notar el alivio en los ojos de Orihime. La joven había hecho muchos esfuerzos por evitar hablarle de Ichigo. No sabía como decirle a Rukia que el joven que ella recordaba era ahora muy distinto.

**-"Te echa mucho de menos, aunque nunca te nombra ni habla de ti."** le respondió su amiga.

Rukia no supo si en realidad, eso era bueno o malo y su corazón comenzó a latir algo apresurado.

**-"Veo que sigues conociendolo igual de bien. Supongo que después de lo de Aizen, él y tú...". **Rukia sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de Ichigo y el saber si al final habían estado juntos era algo que necesitaba. Aún no comprendía muy bien sus sentimientos hacia el pelinaranja y tener esa preocupación le parecía ridículo. Pero su corazón necesitaba saberlo.

**-"Bueno, somos amigos y él me sigue tratando igual de bien. Pero yo nunca...nunca me atreví a decirle nada" **conestó algo apenada la joven. Ni si quiera se ruborizó al ver que Rukia conocía de sus sentimientos.

**-"En casi dos años nunca te has atrevido?"** se sorprendió la Kuchiki.

**-"Él...esperaba a otra persona..." **le dijo, mirandola fijamente a los ojos. Al captarlo, Rukia se ruborizó y miró hacia el estanque de nuevo.

**-"Kuchiki-san...vas a ir a verle esta vez?" **le preguntó, con esperanza. Y es que Orihime quería la felicidad para Ichigo y sabía que Rukia era esencial en esa labor.

Rukia asintió con una sonrisa tímida pero con la mirada decidida. **-"Es por Ichigo por quien he vuelto. Le debo unas cuantas expicaciones, no crees?" **y fué entonces cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó, correspondiendo inevitablemente la que Inoue había esbozado al oír aquellas palabras.

**-"A él antes que a nadie."** afirmó, con convicción, Orihime. Acto seguido, tomó la mano de Rukia y la obligó a incorporarse. **-"Vamos, entonces?".**

**-"Ir? a..a dónde?" **preguntó la shinigami, sintiendo los nervios surgir de su estómago. La castaña comenzó a correr jalándola de la mano. **-" A ver a Ichigo! Y ya llegamos tarde!"** le contestó, animada.

A Orihime le latía fuerte el corazón y se moría de nervios. A ella no le importaba tanto el pasado como el presente y creía en que los errores se podían remediar y los corazones, perdonar. No veía la hora de observar el rostro del pelinaranja cuando se reencontrara con Rukia. Animada, aceleró el paso en dirección a "La mariposa negra".

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**-"Te lo digo en serio, tio. Esto no puede seguir así! Hoy han venido a grabarnos hasta televisiones locales de distintas ciudades! Ayer volvímos a salir en las noticias y los de "Play it" nos han ofrecido una pasta por revelar quién es el que escribe nuestras canciones." **hablaba exaltado Zero

Ichigo le escuchaba mientras se terminaba su cerveza. Sabía que su compañero tenía razón y que la banda se estaba haciendo más famosa de lo que pensaron.

**-"Y mira el local, Ichigo! Está a rebosar! La voz de que estrenabamos temas se ha corrido como la pólvora. Hay cola afuera y no tenemos mas aforo!" **le insistió Tatsuki, también exaltada y golpeando la barra del bar con los palos de la batería.

**-"Mi padre ha ganado tanto dinero que podría montar tres locales más como este. Admítelo, Ichigo, es la hora de crecer!" **intervino Takumi, con la ilusión reflejada en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

**-" Y Necesitamos un mánager. Nos llaman discográficas, nos llaman los del concurso, nos llaman revistas para hacernos reportajes. No podemos organizarnos bien si una persona no se ocupa de todo eso" **apuntó Natsu, mordiendose las uñas.

**-"Ahhgg! Está bien! Mira que sois pesados! El grupo lo formamos todos asi que, venga, adelante, buscad un mánager. Pero eso sí **– y se volvió hacia Zero señalandole con el dedo –** nada de decir quién escribe las canciones. Me uní al grupo con ese trato. Debo quedar en el anonimato, entendido?"**

**-"SII! Genial, estupendo!"** gritaron todos, elevando sus cervezas en el aire y brindando todos juntos.

**-"Bueno, es hora de subir ahi arriba y darles caña, no creeis?"** dijo el pelinaranja, preso también de la euforia de sus compañeros.

Apenas salieron de detrás de la barra y se dirigieron al escenario, el público rompió en puro griterío. Las luces se apagaron y los focos enfocaron hacia la tarima, en donde los chicos ocuparon sus puestos. Entonces el foco principal apuntó a Ichigo, quien con el micrófono en mano, se erguía orgulloso ante sus fans.

**-"Yo!"** saludó a todos, con su sexy voz. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar hasta dejarle medio sordo. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. No se acostumbraba a ser tan deseado y eso, admitámoslo, le alimentaba el ego. **-"Ante todo muchas gracias por haber acudido aqui esta noche. El grupo y yo hemos trabajado duro esta semana para presentaros dos nuevos temas que esperemos que os encanten. El primero de todos se llama "Wasting time" y está dedicado a alguien que me dió mucho por culo hace ya tiempo."**

Ichigo había escrito aquella canción recordando a su hollow y todos los problemas que le había causado. Alimentó las letras con todas las emociones que luchar contra su otro yo le habían provocado y el resultado había sido una canción rápida y fuerte, de tintes metal. Tenía el ánimo a plena potencia y la voz también así que, le hizo la señal a los demás y el sonido comenzó.

RED: "WASTING TIME".

Natsu comenzó los primeros acordes con su guitarra. El sonido era grave. A los cuatro segundos de haber empezado, Ichigo pegó un grito de lo más heavy. Su voz desgarrada invadió el recinto, exaltando a la gente, que ya comenzaba a gritar y a saludarle haciendo cuernos con las manos y agitando las cabezas.

Mientras que Ichigo seguía gritando, Tatsuki comenzó a hacer sus primeros movimientos y a una señal de guitarra de Usui, todos arrancaron a la vez mientras que Ichigo dejó de gritar.

Al instante y casi coordinados, todos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ichigo se dirigió hacia el pié de micro y lo colocó. Agitó su melena a la vez del compás y su mano izquierda y pierna izquierda se movieron a la vez de la música.

Estaba especialmente expresivo aquella noche y tenía muchas ganas de cantar. Justo antes de empezar, agarró el micrófono con las dos manos y concentró su mirada hacia el público, gesto que siempre hacía y que enloquecía a todas las chicas.

Como la canción no tenía teclados ni ningún sonido diferente que no fueran las guitarras y la batería, Zero llevaba la guitarra de Ichigo, dejandole a él libre para moverse por el escenario y levantar a la gente.

_You found me here  
Waiting for your chance  
You would reach inside  
And take of me_

La batería subió nuevamente después de esta estrofa e Ichigo agitó la cabeza mordiendose el labio inferior.

_You want your lies  
To smother me again  
But now you can't!_

En la última frase, Natsu se unió a Ichigo haciendole de segunda voz. Sonaban genial. Le siguió el estribillo, donde Ichigo se picó más y agarrando con fuerza el micrófono, se dirigió al público con energía.

_Don't even try  
You're wasting time  
Come back I'll beat you down  
Turn around  
I'm fighting my way through you  
Push you away  
I'll never break  
Come back I'll beat you down  
It's over now  
I'm turning my back on you_

Natsu tambien le hacía los coros con el "Come back i'll beat you down". Ambos se miraban con sonrisas de complicidad. La gente estaba eufórica. La canción les gustaba!

**-"Qué es este sitio?"** preguntó Rukia en la cola del local junto a Orihime. La chica estaba atenta en pasar a la gente uno detrás de otro. Todos se quejaban por sus claras intenciones de colarse pero a la pechugona le daba igual. Ya podía escuchar la voz de Ichigo cantando y se lo estaban perdiendo!

**-"Es "La Mariposa Negra", un local de música."** le contestó escuetamente mientras lidiaba con un par de chicas que no la dejaban pasar.

Música...y qué música era la que escuchaba? En la sociedad de almas no existía ninguna como esa. Pero le gustaba, le gustaba la fuerza, el ritmo y...un chico cantando? Eso tembien le gustaba! Tenía una voz increíble.

Al llegar a la puerta, un seguridad del tamaño de dos armarios empotrados las paró de inmediato, pero a penas vió a Orihime, quitó la cinta de seguridad para dejarla pasar.

**-"Oye! Ella no tiene carné de socia!"** le apeló el gigantón cuando ambas corrían al interior.

**-" Es la novia de Kurosaki Ichigo!"** le gritó, señalando a Rukia con el dedo.

**-" Quéeeeeeeeeee!" **se escucharon a unas cuantas chicas alteradas de fondo.

Rukia casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. **-"Inouee! qué qué has di—dichoo?"** medio tartamudeó. Pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, puesto que el sonido al entrar en el local la dejó medio sorda.

De pronto se vió aturdida por tantas luces, gente, manos, gritos, empujones, bailes, cabezas agitándose y vítores. El calor era insoportable y el sonido retumbaba en su caja torácica.

**-"Inoue! por qué me has traido aqui?" **tosió por el humo del tabaco en sus pulmones, **-"Creía que me llevabas a ver a Ichigo!"** le dijo.

La joven se volvió hacia ella sonriente y le señaló hacia el escenario- **"y eso hemos hecho. Mirale! Ahí lo tienes!".**

Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego rerpiró hondo. Su corazón latía tan rápido que lo sentía hasta en los oídos. Con nervios e impaciencia, dirigió su mirada hacia donde su amiga le indicaba y sus pupilas se dilataron en cuanto enfocaron al escenario. Rukia profirió un jadeo de sorpresa sin poder evitarlo y se llevó las manos a la boca, totalmente asombrada. El chico que estaba ahí arriba, el que había oído cantar, era Ichigo!

En ese momento el pelinaranja bailaba al ritmo de la batería, agitando su brazo derecho de un lado a otro, animando a la gente. Su pelo, largo como la ultima vez que lo había visto como shinigami, se sacudía en equilibrio con sus movimientos. Estaba más alto e igual de fuerte. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, desgastados y rotos por algunas partes. Su cinturón, de cuero negro con tachuelas, se veía únicamente cuando saltaba y su camiseta se subía. Ésta era completamente negra, pero con un cuello abierto hasta casi los hombros y ancha por delante, de manera de mostraba el comienzo de los pectorales del joven. De su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata y de su cinturón, otra que le recorría media pierna y se perdía en su trasero.

Rukia sintió calor al hacerle ese rápido escrutinio. Ichigo se veía absolutamente atractivo. Sus facciones eran más masculinas, pero seguía conservando el mismo rostro hermoso de mirada penentrante y lo que era peor, sonreía de una forma extremadamente sexy. Todo él era sexy!

Al instante, apartó la mirada avergonzada. Casi dos años sin verle y lo único que se le ocuría pensar apenas lo había visto era eso? Sin duda, tenía que ser efecto del gigai de Urahara.

_I turn around  
There you are  
A blink and a flash  
Back to you again  
You pushed me down  
Tried to steal it all  
This time I'm pushing back_

Ichigo aún no la había visto entre la multitud y siguió entregado con la canción. Algo diferente en él hizo que la gente clamara aún más. Soltó el micrófono de su sitio y se acercó al filo del escenario. Interpretaba con gesticulaciones las letras y señalaba hacia el público como si alguien de ellos fuera ese enemigo al que quería derrotar.

_Don't even try  
You're wasting time  
Come back I'll beat you down  
Turn around  
I'm fighting my way through you  
Push you away  
I'll never break  
Come back I'll beat you down  
It's over now  
I'm turning my back on you._

_Ohhhhhh, on you!_

Inoue, divertida por la cara que Rukia había puesto al ver a Ichigo, la tomó de la mano de nuevo para tirar de ella. Quería dejarla casi pegada a la barra, justo a la bajada del escenario. Su misión era que Ichigo se topara con ella apenas bajara.

**-"I—Ichigo canta?"** preguntó, estupefacta. Inoue soltó una carcajada.

**-"Es el líder de la banda. Se llaman "RED".**

**-"Y qué idioma es ese en el que habla? Qué está diciendo?"** preguntó de nuevo. Recordaba haberlo escuchado en algunas clases cuando asistió como alumna de intercambio, pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención, ya que consideraba de más prioridad aprender japonés moderno. En la sociedad de almas vivían como si estuvieran en el período Edo. Podían tener ordenadores super potentes en el departamento de desarrollo tecnológico, pero los shinigamis no tenían idea ni de inglés, ni de alemán ni nada por el estilo. Cada dios de la muerte era distinto según el lugar en donde trabajara. Ellos eran japoneses y vivían como japoneses. Un dios de la muerte español pues hablaría español y comerían tortilla de patatas en vez de sopa de miso y arroz. Y Su sociedad de almas, sería distinta también.

La música tuvo un parón. Tatsuki dejó de golpear los tambores para quedar sólo marcando el ritmo con los platillos. Natsu hizo unos nuevos acordes de guitarra e Ichigo comenzó a hablar, primero más despacio y luego fué ascendiendo la voz.

_Go ahead, try to stop me_

_Go ahead, try to stop me_

Takumi y Zero golpeaban con la guitarra cada vez que Ichigo decía una frase hasta que al final, el pelinaranja volvió a romper con un nuevo grito heavy desgarrador y todo volvió a sonar como antes.

_Go ahead, try to stop me, go ahead and tryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

A Rukia le entró un escalofrío al escucharlo cambiar su voz así. Había empezado suave. Su voz era sexy y varonil para luego cambiarla de escala y gritar de esa manera sin distorsionar ni irse de tono.

**-"Es—es increíble.."** susurró más para sí misma que para Inoue, aunque a ésta no le hizo falta oír nada. Rukia tenía la boca abierta. Para ella había sido un shock descubrir esa faceta de Ichigo y tan sólo , acababa de comenzar.

La gente pegaba saltos y gritaba a la vez de Ichigo. El estribillo volvió a aparecer como cierre de la canción para al final, cortarse en seco.

Ichigo quedó mirando al público con los pelos en la cara. Se los echó hacia atrás y volvió a sonreir. Todo el mundo aplaudía como loco y los vitoreaban mientras que los presentadores de los programas locales les hablaban exaltados a las cámaras y señalaban hacia el público y el escenario.

Rukia respiró hondo unas cuantas veces para tratar de calmarse. Estaba tan nerviosa que incluso sentía ganas de ir al baño. El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza y las piernas le temblaban un poco.

Por qué mierda estaba tan nerviosa!

Todos los componentes del grupo se abrazaron unos a otros, felicitandose. Ichigo cogió en peso a Tatsuki para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras que Natsu y Takumi chocaban las palmas. Zero se estretuvo un poco firmando autógrafos con un rotulador en los brazos de las chicas.

Fueron bajando todos, dejando a Ichigo y a Tatsuki los últimos.

**-"Tio, eso ha estado genial!"** decía la karateka mientras golpeaba el brazo del pelinaranja.

**-"Has visto cómo han saltado? Estaban muy animados!"** le dijo él.

**-"Eso es porque tú estabas muy entregado. Qué has comido hoy, eh?" **le bromeó ella. Al instante se detuvo en seco y paró también a Ichigo, colocándole una mano en el pecho.

**-"Qué pasa?"** le preguntó. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde iba la de Tatsuki.

El corazón le dió un vuelco y su estómago se contrajo. Sus ojos miel se abrieron por el asombro. Trataban de analizar si lo que estaban viendo era real o si estaban confundiendo a alguna chica.

Ichigo siguió bajando las escaleras hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que _ella_ era real.

**-"Ru...Rukia..."**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Heyy, heyyy! q tal chics? ya estoy de vuelta! Primero de todo, como siempre, agradeceros vuestros reviews y vuestro interes! parece que el fic ha tenido aceptación así que me he animado y me he dado prisa en ofreceros el segundo capítulo. Ha sido largo, quizá? espero que no os lo haya parecido. Bueno, han sido 13 páginas a word, pero es que me puse a escribir y no podía para de hacerlo!

En fin, comentemos el capi para fomentar el debate, que ya sabeis que me gusta hacer eso.

-Os he descrito aquella primera visita de Rukia a Ichigo y como veis, sí que fué a verlo pero bueno, no se encontró exactamente con lo que esperaba. Es evidente que trató de protegerlo aunque ya sabemos que no tuvo muy buenos resultados. A ver cómo reacciona cuando se entere que eso no hizo mas que empeorar las cosas.

-Qué creeis que son esas "ataduras" de las que Rukia habló? y quien es Sato? poco a poco ireis sabiendo el por qué Rukia no pudo volver. Creedme que tuvo una buena razón de peso, jejeje.

-Qué os ha parecido Isshin? todo el mundo está acostumbrado al loco de turno que siempre amarga a Ichigo con sus bromas y sus patadas mañaneras. Pero aqui os he mostrado a ese Isshin serio que Kubo nos enseñó al final de la saga. De todas formas, él es padre, y cómo creeis que reaccionaría un padre normal si su hijo estuviera llevando ese camino? pues como Isshin, sin duda. Pero no os preocupeis. Más adelante volverá el mismo loco de siempre y pondrá a Ichigo en más de un apuro, jejeje.

-Quien iria a pensar que sería a Orihime a la primera a la que Rukia veria de nuevo? soy Ichirukista a muerte, pero debo decir que le tengo mucho cariño a Orihime. Puede que sea nula para luchar y que sea insoportable con su "kurosaki-kun" constante. Pero me parece muy dulce y buena. Es tan buena persona que creo que se apartaría y ayudaría a estos dos si realmente se decidieran en el manga. Por eso en mi fic, a Orihime se la respetará y ya me encargaré yo de hacerla felíz a ella tambien. ^^

-Qué os ha parecido Natsu? es un encanto, verdad? os aconsejo que veais Fairy Tail alguna vez. Él es muy loco y divertido y te partes con él. La frase "estoy encendido" la utiliza el verdadero personaje.

-A qué se habrá referido Urahara con lo de las nuevas sensaciones del nuevo gigai? podría ser a las hormonas, por ejemplo? y ya habeis visto como ha reaccionado Rukia al ver a Ichigo, y eso que ha sido mas bien de lejos!

ATENCIÓN! SPOILERS DEL MANGA Y DEL ANIME: Aclaro que Rukia vió a Ichigo con el pelo largo por ultima vez como shinigami, antes de que él se desplomara. En el anime, se lo han cargado despertandolo en la sociedad de almas en vez de en su casa de karakura, pero yo he respetado el manga 100% en ese aspecto

-Creeis que Ichigo se irá realmente de casa?

-Y bueno...alguien se ha preguntado dónde está Kon?

Recordaros que si escuchais las canciones que os describo, mucho mejor. En youtube hay muchísimos videos dedicados a Bleach y al Ichiruki con los temas de RED. Gracias a esos videos a mi se me ocurrió utilizarlos para el fic. El cantante, Michael Barnes, no es nada guapo, el pobre, pero su voz me encantó para Ichigo. Y curiosamente es pelirrojo!

Puede que haya grupos mejores que RED. En éste tipo de música soy nueva, ya que suelo escuchar siempre HOUSE. Pero reconozco que el metal empieza a llamarme bastante y tengo los tres albumes de red en casa. Además, estuvieron nominados a los Grammy's.

En fin, ahora ya sabeis de qué trata el fic realmente. Rukia tiene 2 meses para saber lo que ella e Ichigo sienten el uno por el otro y pensarse si se queda en el mundo real a vivir o no.

Espero que con este segndo capi haya captado definitivamente vuestra atención y contar con vuestro apoyo! POR FAVOR MANDADME MUCHOS REVIEWS para que mi inspiración no me abandone. Os prometo que os traeré la tercera entrega pronto, vale? ademas, será el reencuentro Ichiruki en pleno apogeo! cómo creeis que reaccionará Ichigo?

En el proximo, os lo cuento! SED FELICES Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!

╔╝╚╗ ╚╣║║║║╔╣  
╚═ ╝╚═╩═╩ ╩═ichiruki


	3. BURIED BENEATH

**-"Ru...Rukia..."**

Tan sólo fué pronunciar su nombre y los labios le quemaron. Notaba como el ánimo le fluctuaba como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y cómo las emociones se agolpaban en su pecho sin dejarle ni un sólo segundo para pensar. Estaba tan convencido, se había mentalizado tanto de que nunca volvería a verla que ahora su cerebro no procesaba la imagen que tenía ante sí.

Rukia estaba alli parada, mirandole con una sonrisa tímida y con los ojos expectantes. A primera vista, el cambio más significativo era su pelo. Ahora lo llevaba largo, a la altura de los omóplatos. Había olvidado que era de un azabache tan intenso...Sus ojos, enormes y de un color de iris que todavía no había visto en ninguna otra persona, resaltaba en aquel rostro de piel blanca, que lucía exactamente igual de aniñado que siempre. Parecía que era más enana que antes, aunque luego cayó en la cuenta de que era él el que había crecido. Iba vestida con una camisola de cuadros violetas y azules con rayas grises y con un cinturón negro que se cerraba debajo del pecho. Sus piernas, igual de torneadas que antaño, iban cubiertas con unos leggins negros y llevaba unas botas planas y altas hasta casi las rodillas, de estilo tejanas. Llevaba una cazadora vaquera de corte torera, cubriendole sólo hasta media espalda y por el pecho. Estaba bien, no, más que bien, Rukia estaba preciosa! Y cuándo había aprendido a vestir así?

Pero que le agradara a la vista tan sólo agravó el asunto. Se sentía muy confundido, cómo debía reaccionar? Tenía algún derecho de reclamarle nada? Y si estaba enfadado con ella, por qué estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa desde el mismo momento en que la vió?

**CAP. 3. BURIED BENEATH**

**-"Ho...hola, Ichigo"** rompió el hielo la shinigami. La verdad era que no sabía qué pensar. El pelinaranja se había quedado quieto, mirandola como un idiota y a juzgar por su expresión, podrían quedarse así hasta navidades que él seguiría igual.

En el momento en que Ichigo iba a hablar, Zero bajó las escaleras y rodeó los hombros de su amigo con el brazo. Notó algo raro en el ambiente y quiso comprobar qué pasaba.

**-"Oye Ichigo, qué pasa? Os habeis quedado todos callados de repente. Ni que hubiérais visto a la misma muerte!"** bromeó. Al instante, quedó casi idiotizado por los ojos violetas más enormes e increíbles que había visto jamás.

**-"No podía haber utilizado una palabra más apropiada..."** le susurró Tatsuki, divertida, a Orihime.

**-"Wow! Y esta chica? Quien eres? Amiga de Ichigo?"** quiso saber el de pelo platedo, soltando al pelinaranja y acercándose a la joven.

**-"Sí.."** dijo ella.

**-"No"** respondió Ichigo, de forma abrupta. En la batalla de emociones que libraba en su interior pudo más al final el enfado que la alegría. No había podido evitar responder de esa manera y esa sonrisa que había estado reprimiendo, al final, se había terminado ahogando en el rencor. Al instante todos se volvieron hacia él, y de entre ellos Rukia, quién lo miró con sorpresa y luego con indignación.

**-"Bueeeno, jejeje, no exactamente. Se conocen desde la infancia, pero Rukia es más mi prima que su amiga, si, eso, jejeje...Os presento a Kuchiki Rukia, mi prima y eso..." **salió Orihime por la tangente, rodeando a Rukia por los hombros y frotandole el brazo con la mano.

**-"Ahhh, s..sí, ho...hola. Sí, soy su prima. Encantada!" **supo reaccionar de inmediato la pelinegra, interpretando de nuevo su papel de antaño de chica amable y educada y saludando con sus dos manos en sus piernas y haciendo una reverencia.

Todos la recibieron con un cálido saludo y le dieron la bienvenida. Tatsuki le dió un abrazo y le presentó a Natsu, quien le dió un apretón de manos efusivo y le sonrió con sinceridad. Takumi, que era un poco más tímido, la saludó con un gesto y Zero, que era el más atrevido con las chicas, le dió un beso en la mano al presentarse. Todo un galán.

Ante el panorama, Ichigo se quedó en la barra. Se sentó y pidió otra cerveza. La contempló con el ceño muy fruncido y no apartó la cara cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Rukia. Esa enana, no llevaba ni cinco minutos de nuevo en su vida y ya estaba rodeada de sus amigos, como si fuera una más y como si nunca se hubiera ido. Se sentía indignado e incluso traicionado por sus propios amigos por haberla recibido así. Es que nadie estaba enfadado con ella por no haber vuelto? Sólo a él le había dolido tanto su ausencia? Le tembló un ceja del enfado y se bebió el botellín casi de un trago.

Mientras que Rukia hablaba con los componentes de RED y con Orihime, no podía evitar mirar a Ichigo de soslayo. Notaba perfectamente como el pelinaranja no paraba de observarla. Tenía los ojos clavados en ella como puñales en la espalda y podía percibir claramente una emoción negativa por parte del joven. Aquella situación le resultaba muy incómoda. Decidida a solventar el asunto, se giró hacia él y al Igual que Ichigo, tampoco apartó la mirada cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

**-"Ara! Kuchiki-san? No puedo creerlo! Eres tú?"** dijo un sorprendido Ishida, seguido de Chad, que habían logrado pasar a través de la gente hasta llegar a la barra.

Rukia se giró y al verlos, esbozó otra sonrisa. **-"Hola chicos! Cómo estais?"**. Rukia comprobó, animada, que sus otros dos amigos tenían muy buen aspecto. Ishida, antaño muy delgado y pálido, mostraba ahora un cuerpo un poco más trabajo, aunque sin perder su porte elegante. Chad se había cortado el pelo un poco, aunque aún llevaba sus rizos revueltos.

A esto, un grupo de chicas se acercaron a la barra y se dirigieron a Ichigo, rodeandolo y acorralandolo contra ésta.

**-"Kurosaki-kun! Has estado genial! Me firmas un autógrafo?**

**-"Si y a mi otro, por favor!**

**-"Te importa si me firmas mis braguitas?" **se atrevió a cuestionar otra, un poco más atrevida.

**-"Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?"**

Ichigo las atendió amablemente a todas, total, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

**-"Ya empezamos con lo mismo de todas las noches"** se quejó Tatsuki, acercándose a Rukia en actitud cómplice. **-"Tranquila, luego hablará contigo, estoy segura. Por mucho cambio físico que le veas, sigue siendo un idiota. Todavía no ha logrado asimilar que estas aqui, eso es todo"** le animó la joven, guiñándole un ojo.

Rukia se sintió mejor con las palabras de la karateka. Ella no era una adolescente tontita que se deprimía si un chico no le prestaba atención, pero sí era una mujer que había acudido a buscar al que fué su gran nakama. Aquel por el que habría dado la vida. Aquel que la arriesgó por la de ella. Sus lazos siempre habían sido demasiado fuertes para haber tenido tan frío recibimiento. Que NO eran amigos? Cómo se había atrevido a decir eso, así, sin mas?

**-"Y dinos, Kuchiki-san, qué te ha traido de nuevo por estos lares? Alguna misión de la soul society?"** Le preguntó Ishida, curioso.

**-"Rukia..."** la llamó una voz aterciopelada. La Kuchiki se giró sorprendida. Por fín le hablaba! Al volverse, se topó con el pelinaranja en pleno esplendor. Debido a la cercanía ahora sí pudo comprobar lo que había vislumbrado en la distancia. Ichigo era absolutamente atractivo. Dios! No lo recordaba tan guapo. El pelo largo le quedaba de maravilla y todavía no había conocido a ningún hombre al que el color negro le sentara tan bién como a él y eso que estaba rodeada de shinigamis todo el día...

Por su parte Ichigo por fín se había calmado un poco. Estaba muy enfadado, cierto, pero no era un niñato estúpido y era lo suficientemente maduro como para apartar las cosas a un lado y poder ser educado. Estaba claro que se le daba como el culo fingir, puesto que la miraba de forma distante y tenía los brazos cruzados, totalmente a la defensiva.

**-"Oye...perdona por lo de antes. Yo...bueno, tu llegada me ha cogido de sorpresa"** comenzó, disculpandose, aunque sin sonreírle ni una sola vez.

Rukia suspiró aliviada. Había creido que el joven se había acercado a ella para discutir o pedirle que se marchara por la forma en la que la había mirado, pero se llevó una sorpresa agradable al ver que él se estaba disculpando.

**-"No pasa nada, ya sé que eres un poquito idiota."** bromeó ella, mostrandose tan natural con él como era antaño. Pero Ichigo no reaccionó igual. No se enfadó por el insulto y no le siguió la broma.

**-"Bueno, pues, me alegro de verte"** le respondió, dispuesto a marcharse otra vez.

**-"Oi! Espera! Ya está? No vas a decirme nada más?"** le preguntó, yendo detrás de él.

Ichigo se giró con el rostro contariado.** -"Y qué más quieres que te diga?"**, le cuestionó, con el tono de voz un poco más agrio.

**-"Pues no sé, esperaba verte un poco más contento.. me miras como si fuera un delito que estuviera aqui. Es que es malo que visite a mis amigos?"** le increpó, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Su decepción era notable.

**-"Nooo, para nada, aunque tampoco lo era hace dos años"** le recriminó el pelinaranaja, inclinándose para enfrentarla mejor.

**-"Hooo, ya veo. Quizá, si dejaras de ignorarme podría explicarte por qué no he venido en ese tiempo, no?"** le atacó Rukia, exasperada por la actitud de Ichigo. Lo esperaba enfadado con ella, pero no tan frío y estúpido.

**-"Buah, no me interesa"** respondió, haciendo aspavientos con la mano y volviendo a donde estaba el resto del grupo, quienes estaban siendo entrevistados en esos momentos por las cadenas de televisiones locales.

**-"Temmeeee" **gruñó Rukia, apretando sus puños. No llevaba ni cinco minutos a su lado y ya había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas.

Orihime le puso una mano en el hombro. **-"Tranquila, Kuchiki-san. Ya sabes que es muy orgulloso y cabezota"** intentó disculpar a Ichigo. La verdad es que a la joven también le había decepcionado un poco aquel encuentro. Deseaba que el pelinaranja hubiera sido un poco más sincero consigo mismo y que hubiera recibido a Rukia de otra forma. No esperaba que pegara saltitos de alegría ni que corriera a abrazarla, pero al menos sí esperaba que hubiera sido amable y cercano. Pero Kurosaki había sido casi indeferente y la indiferencia a veces es peor que incluso el enfado y eso ella lo sabía bastante bien...

Rukia respiró hondo, contó hasta diez y luego se calmó. Se giró hacia su amiga y le tomó de las manos.

**-"Tranquila, Inoue. Me ha costado mucho trabajo y muchos sacrificios poder volver al mundo real. Tengo la clara intención de recuperarle como amigo, asi que no me rendiré tan fácilmente" **le animó, con la mirada violeta encendida.

**-"Wow...eso ha sido muy sincero por tu parte. Estas muy cambiada, no?" **intervino Ishida. Antes no solías expresar tus opiniones o sentimientos con tanta facilidad.

**-"Bueno...digamos que he pasado experiencias que me han hecho darme cuenta de que es un desperdicio perder el tiempo escondiendolos"** le contestó, convencida. Lo que Rukia no sabía, es que más tarde se comería sus palabras.

Después de pasar un rato, ambos habían quedado divididos en zonas distintas. Tatsuki, Orihime, Ishida y Chad se habían quedado cerca de la barra con Rukia mientras que él había permanecido con Zero, Takumi y Natsu en la otra punta de la misma. Ninguno parecía haberse dado cuenta de su reacción con ella y no le dieron la mayor importancia a que les hubiera visitado la "prima" de Orihime. Ninguno excepto Zero.

Kiryu Zero, 18 años. Era un joven alto y de piel pálida como la nieve. Tenía un suave y liso cabello plateado y los ojos color lila apagado. Su expresión era seria y siempre lucía sereno. Su voz era atractiva y siempre hablaba en un tono muy bajo. Era delgado y elegante y el más popular del grupo junto con Ichigo.

De su pasado no se sabía mucho. Zero no era un chico que hablara de su vida. Sus padres habían muerto junto con su hermano gemelo en un accidente de coche. Él fué el único que sobrevivió pero le quedó una cicatriz en forma de cruz en el cuello. Para disimularla, se había tatuado una rosa en el mismo sitio, enmarcada por una cruz gótica.

A pesar de su aspecto calmado, era en realidad muy desinhibido. Le encantaba ser famoso y era bastante mujeriego. No se tomaba nada en serio en su vida excepto la música. Era un gran pianista y violinista, aunque eran facetas de él que no le gustaba mostrar, ya que desvelaban la fina educación que había recibido y sus acomodados orígenes. Tenía un gran don de gentes y era inteligente y avispado.

Había conocido a Ichigo en una pelea callejera. Las chicas apodaban a Zero "El vampiro" por su elegante aspecto y sus aires misteriosos, lo que desataba muchos celos entre los chicos. Ichigo le defendió en una de esas peleas y desde entonces entablaron amistad.

Le gustaba del pelinaranja que nunca le preguntara ni por su vida ni por su pasado. Deducía que quizá lo hacía para que a él tampoco le preguntaran y eso los hizo conectar. Estaba en la misma clase que Natsu, en el instituto Komaeda, en el norte de Karakura.

**-"Oye, Ichigo, quién es esa Rukia, eh?"** le cuestionó, claramente interesado.

**-"Ya lo has oído, es la prima de Inoue. No la conozco de mucho.." **mintió.

**-"Pues a mi no me lo ha parecido. Estuvo liada contigo o algo?".**

**-"Con ella? Venga ya, como se te ocurre?"** se incomodó. **-"No es mi tipo."**

**-"Pues estas ciego chaval. Es una preciosidad! Había creido por su expresión al verte que tenía contigo alguna especie de rollito, pero veo que no. Genial! Tengo via libre entonces. Oye, sus ojos son azules o violetas?"** le comentó, animado, acicalandose el pelo y la ropa.

A Ichigo no le hizo nada de gracia lo que acababa de oír. Le molestaba como su compañero miraba a la shinigami y la propia idea de que alguien como él se le acercara. Suspiró decaido. Estaba claro que por muy enfadado que estuviera con ella, seguía protegiendola. Era algo que le salía instintivo.

**-"Joder...parezo un puto bipolar..."** susurró más para sí que para Zero.

**-"Decías algo?"** le preguntó este ultimo.

**-"No, nada. Voy al baño un momento"** se disculpó el pelinaranja. **-"Por cierto, Zero" **le llamó, volviendose, **-"Son violetas, aunque cuando se enfada se le ponen azúl índigo..."** y dicho esto, siguió su camino a los baños.

Zero se quedó sin saber qué decir ante la observación de su amigo. No se había tragado eso de que apenas la conocía, por la reacción que tuvo el pelinaranja al haberla visto y ahora, después de esa íntima observación, a su parecer, todo le había quedado más que claro. Ichigo conocía a Rukia mucho más que como a la prima de Orihime...

Tal y como entró, Ichigo se fué a los lavabos y se enjuagó el rostro con agua fría. Se sentía culpable por cómo había tratado a Rukia y luego se sentía estúpido por sentirse culpable. Él no era el que había pasado de ella durante tanto tiempo ni el que la había borrado de su vida, como si no hubiera existido. Por otro lado, los amigos también se enfadan y a veces, por circunstancias, las relaciones se enfrían sin tener que ser culpa de ninguno; por no mencionar que ellos no eran amigos muy normales, por así decirlo. Principalmente porque Rukia vivía en otra dimensión, para empezar...

Muy liado, negó con un gesto y suspiró.

**-"Joder...ni si quiera la he dejado explicarse..."** se dijo en voz alta.

**-"A quién no has dejado explicarse?"** preguntó una voz femenina. Al girarse, vió a Mai. Era una chica de imponentes curvas aunque no tan desmedidas como las de Inoue o Matsumoto. Su piel era suave y morena, su pelo largo, de color rojizo y sus ojos naranjas de un tono vivo. Era alta, de 1'72 cm más o menos, mayor que Ichigo. Tenía 22 años y parecía una modelo. Era la única chica que había estado con Kurosaki más de una vez.

Sin dudarlo, se dirigió a él y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, pegando su cuerpo al del chico.

**-"Mai! Qué haces en el baño de los tios? Si te ven las demás chicas, nos meterás en problemas"** le dijo él, dejando que lo agarrara.

La joven le hizo pucheritos y enterró su naríz en el cuello de Ichigo. **-" hmmm, pero es que es el unico sitio en donde he podido pillarte sólo. Esta noche estás muy requerido"** se quejó, con tono mimoso, besando la piel del pelinaranja y agarrandole el trasero sin ningún pudor.

Ichigo sabía perfectamente lo que Mai buscaba. Sus encuentros eran méramente sexuales. La chica era bastante fogosa y el hecho de no buscar tener una relación sentimental con él era suficiente para que Ichigo se sintiera cómodo con ella y se liaran sin tener que sentirse luego obligado a nada. Mai le respetaba si le veía con otras y nunca le pedía explicaciones. Ichigo le tenía un cariño especial porque había sido con ella con quien había perdido la virginidad.

**-"Oye, Mai, mira, esta noche no es buena idea. Sé que quedé contigo antes, pero ha surgido un imprevisto.." **se excusó, tratando de soltarse. Pero ella se pegó más a él, rozando sus intimidades y lamiendole el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando que él soltara un pequeño gemido.

**-"Seguro que no es buena idea? Hay cierta parte de tu cuerpo que me dice lo contrario" **le contestó la joven, con voz seductora, buscando sus labios.

En ese momento Zero entró al baño a buscar a Ichigo. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que habían cantado y el público comenzaba a llamarlos y a clamar por la segunda canción. Al entrar se encontró con su amigo muy bien acompañado.

**-"Oye Ichigo, tenemos que subir al escen... oh, lo siento, interrumpo?"** Preguntó, con voz burlona.

Ichigo se soltó en seguida de la chica. **-"Tengo que irme. Ya hablamos, vale?"** le dió un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Mai se quedó decepcionada. Le hubiera encantado deborar aquellos labios jugosos del joven, pero una de las peculiaridades de Ichigo era que casi nunca besaba en la boca. Al principio pensó que era porque quizá el muchacho era escrupuloso, pero una vez que hicieron actos mucho más intimos que aquél, Mai no lograba entender por qué no la besaba.

Al salir del baño junto con Zero, Ichigo les hizo señas a los demás para subir al escenario. En ese momento vió a Rukia, que hablaba muy animada con sus amigos, incluyendo al resto de la banda. Natsu le mostraba en ese momento a su gatito Happy, el cual estaba ya más que acostumbrado a los contínuos manoseos de extraños y al ruido del ambiente del local. Rukia sonreía y jugaba con el gatito mientras que escuchaba atenta las cosas que los demás le contaban. Bebía un sorbo de cocacola cuando, por algo que dijo el pelirosa, escupió el buche y rompió a reir a carcajadas.

En ese momento Ichigo sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Rukia parecía que había cambiado. No la recordaba tan expresiva ni tan abierta y por un momento, comenzó a sentirse extraño por haber estado con Mai en los baños...

Al oir la llamada, Natsu se giró para atender a Ichigo, haciendo que Rukia también mirara hacia donde se encontraba el ojimiel. Justo en ese momento, Mai salió del interior y, dedicandole una sensual mirada al pelinaranja, pasó por su lado resbalando su mano por su espalda hasta acariciarle de nuevo el trasero. Luego le sonrió, despidiendose lanzándole un beso con la mano.

Una cadena de sensaciones invadieron el pecho de Rukia en ese instante. Desde el mismo momento en el que había entrado en aquel lugar y había visto como las chicas trataban a Ichigo, había comprendido que el joven era un hombre deseado. En realidad, le parecía obvio con el imponente físico que tenía Kurosaki, pero por alguna extraña razón le dolió el verlo en esa actitud con alguna chica. Sintió como si la estuviera traicionando, como si le estuviera faltando al respeto... Durante mucho tiempo pensó que ella y él...buah, era una idiotez. Sólo eran amigos y bueno, ella también podría sentirse mal por su parte, ya que al fin y al cabo tampoco estaba libre de culpa en ese aspecto...

De pronto se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar y le faltó el aire. Sentía que se asfixiaba en aquel sitio repleto de humo. Se había cansado de fingir que se lo estaba pasando bien cuando en realidad, estaba muy preocupada por Ichigo.

**-"Chicos, ahora mismo vuelvo. Voy fuera un momento.."** les dijo y sin darles tiempo a responder, desapareció de la vista de todos.

Ichigo la vió alejarse. El rostro de la joven había cambiado y había dejado de sonreír en el momento en el que lo había visto con Mai. No entendía muy bien el porqué de esa reacción y tampoco a qué había venido exactamente Rukia. Decidido, se marchó a buscarla. Ya era hora de que dejaran de jugar al ratón y al gato.

**-"O-oi! Ichigo! A dónde vas?" **le preguntó Zero.

**-"Ahora vuelvo! Id preparando todo!"** le gritó desde lejos sin volverse.

Orihime lo vió ir detrás de Rukia y cruzó los dedos. Tal parecía que por fín Ichigo había reaccionado.

El aire fresco de la noche le hizo sentirse más ligera y despejada. Se encontraba demasiado saturada de emociones. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Puede que Ichigo no encajara todavía que había vuelto, pero a ella también le estaba costando mucho trabajo asimilar todos los cambios que había visto en él. Ninguno de los dos coincidía ahora mismo con el recuerdo que tenían el uno del otro.

La parte de atrás del recinto, que era ahora donde se encontraba, tenía una zona de carga al lado. Allí estaban almacenados contenedores con vidrio para reciclar los botellines y un acceso con rampa para recibir las mercancias. Al frente se podía divisar el parque Eitoku, aquel en el que Ichigo hizo su primer entierro de alma hacía ya tanto tiempo y en donde ella le había dado su primera lección como shinigami.

Un tanto melancólica, se acercó a la barandilla y se inclinó hacia delante. Mientras que sentía el frío metal en su frente, soltó un profundo y pesado suspiro. Sintió que la puerta por la que había salido se volvió a abrir, pero ni tan si quiera se giró. Alguien se apoyó en la barandilla con los codos, justo a su lado, pero siguió sin levantar el rostro.

**-"Ahora quién ignora a quién?" **le preguntó Ichigo, un poco burlón.

Rukia se sobresaltó al escucharlo y levantó la cabeza sorprendida. Ichigo la miraba, sin cambiar de posición, esperando una respuesta.

**-"Yo...necesitaba un poco de aire fresco..." **le dijo, con la voz seria y desanimada. Ichigo se incorporó y se giró, apoyando esta vez su trasero en la barandilla. La cadena que llevaba colgando del cinturón hizo un leve tintineo al chocar con el metal. No le dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó a su lado, mirando al suelo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. No le resultaba fácil iniciar una conversación con ella en esos momentos.

**-"No me está resultando nada fácil todo esto, sabes?"** comenzó ella, como si le hubiera leido la mente. **-" Es increíble lo que afecta el tiempo en vuestro mundo. Todos estais diferentes, tú estás diferente..."**

Al oír esa última frase, Ichigo la miró a los ojos.

**-"En nuestro mundo dos años es bastante. Es normal que hayamos cambiado"** le respondió sin ningún ápice de enfado en su voz. Ichigo estaba tratando de hablar con ella por fín, sin miradas airadas ni reproches. Rukia supo apreciar ese gesto y se animó a seguir.

**-"Y para ti, Ichigo?" **Se aventuró a preguntarle la joven, incorporandose y mirandolo de frente.

Ichigo se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero sabía perfectamente qué había querido decir la joven con eso. Rukia había sido directa. Ahora sí que les resultaría inevitable tratar el tema.

**-"Para mi también"** le respondió, apartando su mirada de ella. El silencio los envolvió de nuevo y una suave brisa primaveral les meció los cabellos.

**-"Por qué has vuelto, Rukia?"** Ahora era él el que había querido ser directo. Sus ojos volvieron a enfrentarla.

Rukia titubeó un poco a la hora de darle una respuesta. Le era más sencillo explicar el por qué no había vuelto, ya que eran causas que no habían dependido de ella. Sin embargo, el volver había sido únicamente fruto de su voluntad, lo que implicaba demostrar emociones.

Recordó entonces todo lo que había tenido que sufrir en el tiempo en el que estuvo encerrada en aquella jaula de oro. Todos los días se acordaba de sus amigos, de sus experiencias en el mundo humano y de todos aquellos momentos en los que le hubiera gustado haber demostrado sus sentimientos en vez de reprimirlos. Se había jurado a sí misma que si alguna vez volvía a ver a Ichigo, le sería sincera y le expresaría cómo se sentía y lo importante que él era para ella.

**-"Ichigo...el día que nos despedimos...tú..."** el joven apretó la mirada y frunció el ceño, concentrado en lo que iba a decirle. **-"tengo la sensación de que quisimos decirnos algo, de que debímos despedirnos de otra forma..."** concluyó la joven, quien había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa.

El pelinaranja se sorprendió al oír eso. Siempre había creído que esa sensación sólo la había tenido él y ahora Rukia le confirmaba que no habían sido suposiciones suyas.

**-"Importa eso ahora?"** le cuestionó. De nuevo adoptó una actitud a la defensiva, aunque su voz no transmitía lo mismo.

**-"Yo...No he podido dejar de pensar en eso ni un sólo día desde entonces.."** le respondió ella, clavando sus titilantes y enormes orbes violáceas en él.

Ichigo guardó silencio. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. No sabía como actuar ahora. Debía ser sincero con ella? Qué debía responderle? Que él sentía lo mismo y que soñaba con eso amenudo? Para qué? En qué cambiarían las cosas? Ahora ya no venía a cuento que ella se interesara por eso cuando había pasado tanto tiempo.

Rukia se acercó y posó sus manos en los antebrazos de él. Ichigo se tensó por el contacto.

**-"Ichigo, sé que estas muy dolido conmigo por no haber vuelto en todo este tiempo y te pido perdón si te he hecho infelíz".** El joven la miró a los ojos y luego apartó la mirada, incorporandose y soltandose de Rukia.

**-"Estas presuponiendo todas esas cosas, Rukia. Yo no he dicho nada de eso"** intentó disimular. No titubearía, no le demostraría sus emociones a esa enana pasota.

Rukia se exasperó. **-"Bien, como quieras. Mira Ichigo, he venido aqui a arreglar las cosas contigo pero si no vamos a ser sinceros el uno con el otro, esto no va a funcionar. He vuelto para que me des otra oportunidad. Quiero volver a formar parte de tu vida"** le dijo, con voz firme.

Ichigo, sorprendido, se volvió hacia ella de inmediato. **-"En mi vida ya no tienen cabida los shinigamis"** le respondió, fingiendo que esas palabras no le habían afectado ni acelerado el corazón y reforzando su coraza.

**-"Puede que los shinigamis no, pero sí una amiga.."** le volvió a insistir ella, acercandose a él de nuevo. Ichigo reaccionó ya más alterado.

**-"Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? Desapareciste! Nos olvidaste a todos. Al principio pensé que no volvías por trabajo o por problemas con Byakuya. Te esperé y te esperé hasta que un día comprendí que no volverías así que ya estoy acostumbrado a tener una amiga menos, gracias" **ironizó.

Rukia lo miró con tristeza. Ichigo estaba muy resentido con ella.

**-"Lo siento..." **se volvió a disculpar, con la voz rota. Ese no era su carácter, pero el ser orgullosa no le iba a servir de nada en esa situación. Además, era lo suficientemente honrada como para admitir sus fallos y sabía que ahí era ella la que le había hecho más daño a Ichigo que él a ella.

Ichigo entonces se paró y trató de calmarse nuevamente. No podía seguir con esa actitud si la veía a ella tan sumisa y apagada. Él no era de esa clase de personas. No se cebaría con ella porque Rukia le importaba y precisamente por eso estaban teniendo esa conversación.

**-"He creido durante mucho tiempo que yo no te importaba"** se sinceró, colocandose frente a ella. Su tono de voz indicaba confusión.

**-"Pues ya ves que no es así. He vuelto únicamente por tí y voy a quedarme el tiempo que necesites para que puedas perdonarme y recuperarte" **le aseguró ella.

Ichigo se sonrojó al oír eso. Nervioso, carraspeó un poco. Que clase de conversación estaban teniendo? Parecían una pareja que se querían dar una segunda oportunidad. Cuando ella se fué su relación no había llegado hasta ese punto y sin embargo, ahora tenía la sensación de que ésta había seguido evolucionando ella sóla, aunque no se hubieran vuelto a ver.

**-"Tú... también eres distinta. Estas siendo...muy directa. No estoy acostumbrado a hablar de emociones y mucho menos contigo. Me haces sentir incómodo."** Luego la volvió a mirar a los ojos.. **-"No puedes esperar que sienta lo mismo por tí después de todo este tiempo"** mintió.

El corazón de Rukia volvió a latir furioso por el caríz que estaba tomando la conversación. De qué clase de sentimientos estaban hablando exactamente? De todas formas, no pensaba amedrentarse. Seguiría indagando con él sin temer hasta dónde llegar.

**-"Lo que yo sentía por tí sigue aqui, y no ha cambiado"** le respondió, con la mano en el pecho.

Ichigo suspiró para mitigar la tensión. Se llevó las manos al pelo y se lo echó hacia atrás. Guardó silencio durante un instante. Lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle era muy arriesgado, pero necesitaba saberlo. Siempre necesitó saberlo.

**-"Estabas enamorada?"** le cuestionó al fin. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

Rukia necesito el mismo acopio de valor que él para responderle. **-"No lo sé, sólo sé que es un sentimiento muy fuerte y que sólo lo tengo hacia tí"** le confesó, ruborizada. Luego clavó sus ojos en él otra vez. **-"Y tú? Estabas enamorado...de mi?"**

Ichigo volvió a suspirar. Los nervios se lo comían por dentro. Le resultaba todavía increíble que estuviera manteniendo ese tipo de conversación con Rukia y todavía más increíble que ella estuviera ahi, en el mundo real, cuando esa misma idea parecía imposible hacía unas cuantas horas.

**-"Yo...tampoco lo sé. Joder tenía 15 años! Sólo sé que también _era_ algo muy fuerte**. **Fuiste la primera persona que llegó a mi alma de verdad"** se sinceró.

Rukia bajó la mirada y se giró pensativa hacia la barandilla. Contempló la luna entre los árboles. Estaba en cuarto creciente.

**-"Era..."** suspiró.

**-"Qué?"** preguntó él, confundido.

**-"Tus sentimientos.. has dicho "era", en pasado"** volvió a responderle, desanimada.

Ichigo resopló mientras miraba el suelo de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que depende de lo que dijera ahora, Rukia se marcharía o se quedaría y, si era sincero consigo mismo, no quería que se fuera otra vez. Se acercó a ella despacio.

**-"Escucha, Rukia, yo..."** pero una voz alegre y chillona les interrumpió hablando por el micrófono desde dentro del local.

**-"PERDONADNOS QUERIDO PÚBLICO, PERO ES QUE EL VOCALISTA SE NOS HA PERDIDO. KUUROOSAKI ICHIIGOO? DONDE ANDAS?"** llamó Natsu con tono cantarín desde el escenario. Se escuchaba a la gente aplaudiendo y silvando y muchos llamaron al pelinaranja. Todos estaba esperandole para volver a tocar.

**-"BUEEENO, SI NO VUELVES VOY A TENER QUE CANTAR YO... WUAHA! ZERO NO DEJES CABLES POR MEDIO, CASI ME MATO, JODER!"** seguía haciendo escandalo Natsu, que había tropezado con un cable del amplificador y casi se caía de bruces. Se oían las risas desde fuera.

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la frente. Aquella intervención había eliminado toda la tensión del momento. Ambos dejaron escapar una leve sonrisa. Ichigo se rascó la nuca, mirando para otro lado y Rukia se adecentó la ropa, carraspeando con nerviosismo.

**-"Bueno, pues, tengo que irme, me estan esperando"** le dijo, con el rostro algo contrariado. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, Rukia le llamó.

**-"Ichigo!"** el joven se volvió, **-"mucha suerte. Seguro que esta canción también les encanta"**. Su expresión aún era triste y parecía desilusionada, pero su tono de voz fué amable y le animó de corazón.

**-"Gracias"** le dijo quedamente, antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Orihime, Ishida y Chad lo vieron pasar corriendo cerca de la barra, mientras que la gente le daba palmaditas en la espalda y le aplaudían. Ichigo había entrado sin Rukia lo cual no les daba buena espina.

En ese momento, el estallido de un griterío generalizado invadió el recinto encuanto vieron al pelinaranja subir las escaleras del escenario. Mai estaba junto a ellas, esperandole para desearle suerte, pero al pasar por su lado, Ichigo ni la miró. No paraba de pensar en la conversación que acababa de tener con Rukia y en la canción que estaba a punto de interpretar. La había escrito cuando había pasado un año desde su despedida. En ella la llamaba para que viniera a animarlo y a ayudarlo a enfrentarse a aquella mierda en la que se estaba hundiendo su vida. Recordaba también que por aquella época había comenzado a impacientarse al ver que ella no regresaba y a incomodarse consigo mismo por ver que los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella lo enterraban cada vez más...hasta que al final, él acabó sepultandolos a ellos...

**-"Oi, Ichigo, estas bien?"** le preguntó Natsu.** -"dónde te habías metido?"**. El pelirosa estaba impaciente e ilusionado y se moría de ganas de tocar.

Ichigo se colocó su guitarra y desenganchó su púa de la cadena de plata que llevaba.

**-"Estoy bien, perdonadme chicos"** se disculpó con sus compañeros. Éstos claramente observaron el cambio de actitud en el joven, que si bien en la actuación anterior se había comido el escenario, ahora parecía estar muy lejos de él.

**-"Jeje, qué? Descubriendo la ironía del asunto?"** le preguntó burlona Tatsuki desde la batería. Ichigo se giró para verla, sorprendido. Sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo su amiga, que era la única que sabía interpretar sus letras a la perfección. Más de una vez, Tatsuki había tratado de hablar de Rukia con Ichigo, pero él se había negado en rotundo.

Ahora, la chica para la que había escrito aquellas frases se encontraba en ese mismo local y sin embargo él la había tratado prácticamente como a una desconocida...Sí, definitivamente era irónico y estúpido.

El pelinaranja le hizo una mueca burlona y le sacó la lengua a la karateka. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero había comenzado a sentirse mucho mejor y le gustó la idea de que su canción pudiera ser escuchada por fín por los oídos de su destinataria.

**-"Bueno gente, aqui estamos de nuevo"** habló decidido, mirando al público, quien volvió a explotar en vítores y aplausos. Antes de pronunciar su siguiente frase, dudó un momento. Dirigió su mirada hacia la barra, y para su sorpresa, allí estaba Rukia. Cuando la había dejado fuera, no estaba seguro de si la shinigami volvería a entrar, sin embargo, la joven estaba allí, junto a sus amigos, y lo miraba expectante. Notaba en sus vívidos ojos la emoción por oírlo cantar nuevamente. Notaba su apoyo a pesar de tener la certeza de que ella no sabía nada de metal ni de guitarras y sobre todo, notaba que la shinigami quería seguir siendo su amiga a pesar del tiempo. Estaba ahí para él y le demostraba que no le había mentido al haberse quedado. No habían hecho las paces y él había sido distante con ella, pero sin embargo, Rukia no se había ido.

**-"Esta canción está dedicada... a una personita que no tiene ni idea de inglés..."** dijo, con media sonrisa, provocando de nuevo el júbilo y los aplausos.

Orihime pegó un saltito de emoción y soltó una carcajada nerviosa, aplaudiendo animadamente. Lo sabía! Sabía que al final Ichigo reaccionaría!.

**-"Kuchiki-san! Lo has oído?"** le preguntó, con el rostro lleno de felicidad.

Rukia apoyó el codo derecho en la barra y su mejilla sobre su mano. Con la otra, bebió un sorbo de su cocacola como si de un whiskey se tratara y le dedicó a su amiga una mirada de soslayo. No entendía por qué Orihime se ponía tan contenta.

**-"A saber quién es esa "personita" de la que habla...imagino que esa del pelo rojo con la que lo ví antes, supongo.."** dijo, sin poder ocultar un poco su desilusión y su disconformismo con la nueva forma de actuar de Ichigo. Su intento de hacer las paces no había ido del todo bién y encima creía que Ichigo ya no sentía nada por ella.

**-"Etto...Kuchiki-san...aqui la mayoría de nosotros sabe inglés..."** le explicó Ishida, ajustandose las gafas y carraspeando. El Quincy se había dado cuenta de la extraña interacción que estaban teniendo Ichigo y Rukia y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, o mejor dicho, de cuándo había pasado.

**-"Y tú eres la única que encaja en un diminutivo así"** intervino sorprendentemente Chad, que con los años, se había vuelto un poco más locuaz.

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces seguidas, miró repetidamente hacia el escenario y luego hacia sus amigos, que la miraban asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

-"Es a mi? Me la dedica a mi?" preguntó, sintiendo cómo la alegría estallaba en su pecho para luego acelerarle el corazón y subirle de tono las mejillas. No podía creerlo! Significaba eso que Ichigo iba a cambiar de actitud? Que volverían a ser amigos? Emocionada, volvió a mirar al escenario, dispuesta a tratar de disfrutar de cada sonido y palabra, aunque no entendiera ni papa.

**RED: "BURIED BENEATH"**

Natsu comenzó con los primeros acordes. Eran lentos y melódicos. Le acompañaron al mismo tiempo Zero, emulando el sonido de unas campanas con el teclado eléctrico y Tatsuki con la batería.

Les siguieron Takumi e Ichigo, que junto con Natsu, completaron el cuadro de guitarras. Era una canción a medio tiempo.

Cuando la voz de Ichigo se abrió paso entre ellas, todas se calmaron, quedando de nuevo Natsu con los mismos acordes del principio y permitiendo así que el pelinaranja dejara la guitarra colgando de su cuerpo y agarrase el micrófono con una mano.

_My eyes have adjusted to dark and so is my heart  
The weight of the world has covered me  
I'm in over my head  
Am I living or dead  
Can anyone hear me calling out  
I'm calling out!_

La voz sensual de Ichigo, un poco más rota en esta canción, adornaba las letras con una interpretación excelente. Hizo incapié cuando preguntó si estaba muerto o vivo y en la ultima frase, subió el tono. Natsu se le unió en el estribillo, para cantar a dúo, al mismo tiempo que todas las guitarras, incluida la de Ichigo.

_Finally breaking so where are you now  
It's been such a long time  
But I've tried to live without  
I'm suffocating I need you to breathe  
So reach down and pull me up  
Pull me up before I am buried beneath_

_Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh!-_Natsu y Takumi hicieron esa parte. La gente aplaudió entusiasmada. La nueva canción también estaba gustando y les agradó cuando Takumi intervino también con las voces, ya que era la primera vez que cantaba otro miembro del grupo.

A cada frase que decía, Ichigo estaba más convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tanto que había pedido que Rukia volviera y la tenía ahi abajo sin saber qué hacer. Hablaría con ella y escucharía su explicación. Debía de tener una, no?

_I built this house on the shore  
All I want was more  
But I felt the sand start shifting  
I saw the cracks in the walls  
I painted over them all  
I tried my best to just ignore  
I can't ignore!_

Natsu se le unió esta vez desde que mencionó las grietas en las paredes y ambos subieron de tono en la ultima frase para romper con el estribillo de nuevo. Les quedó tan bién, que Ichigo saltó cuando cantaron juntos la siguiente estrofa, moviendo con energía y avidez sus dedos por las cuerdas y transmitiendo la energía al público. Como un acto inconsciente, echó el pelo hacia atrás con un golpe de cabeza, para que luego le cayera en cascada y medio taparan sus profundos ojos almendrados, haciendo más atractiva su mirada. Las chicas volvieron a gritar.

**-"Joder...de verdad que no lo hace adrede?" **se quejó Ishida, mirando a las fan-girls de Ichigo.

**-"Eres un celoso, Ishida-kun" **se burló Orihime, golpeandole suavemente en el brazo. Que si estaba celoso? Pues sí, pero no precisamente del éxito de Kurosaki tal y como Orihime creía...

Rukia por su parte seguía la canción con total entusiasmo, le estaba encantando! Qué estaría diciendo?

_Finally breaking so where are you now  
It's been such a long time  
But I've tried to live without  
I'm suffocating I need you to breathe  
So reach down and pull me up  
Pull me up before I am buried beneath_

_Ohhhhh,ohhhhh, ohhhhhh!. _Siguieron el mismo sistema, pero esta vez Natsu siguió con Ichigo y fué Zero el que hizo los coros con Takumi. La gente volvió a aplaudir.

_I Thought I was climbing out  
But it's dragging me down  
What's hidden here with me  
Thought I was alone  
But it pulls me deeper now  
I can't escape!_

Tatsuki golpeó entusiasmada el bombo, las cajas y los platillos mientras le prestaba atención a la letra. Era tan evidente que esas estrofas eran para Rukia! Ichigo había enterrado esos sentimientos que estaban escondidos en él en lo más profundo y nadie había sido capaz todavía de desenterrarlos. Lo mismo Orihime tenía razón y los tenía encerrados en un cofre de cuya llave era propietaria la pequeña shinigami. _"Esto puede ser interesante.."_ pensó para sí la karateka.

_Finally breaking so where are you now  
It's been such a long time  
But I've tried to live without  
I'm suffocating I need you to breathe  
So reach down and pull me up  
Pull me up before I am buried beneath _

_Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhhh! _Siguieron esta vez Natsu y Takumi. Las guitarras y la batería cesaron de golpe y Zero tuvo su gran momento de la noche, dejando que la consola emulara las campanas y sonidos de violines que previamente había grabado él mientras que tocaba algunas notas con el teclado. La gente enloqueció!

**-"Violines? Eso son violines?"** preguntó Rukia, asombrada.

**-"El grupo suele meter sonidos de muchos instrumentos distintos en sus canciones, por eso suenan diferente y gustan más que otras bandas"** le explicó Orihime.

**-"Y también es Ichigo el que compone la música?"**

**-"No, eso es entre todos. Natsu es el que mejor entiende los tonos a la hora de cantar o el punteo ideal de alguna estrofa, pero Zero es el que compone los violines y los demás instrumentos dependiendo de lo que quieran expresar en ese momento."**

**-"soka...pues entonces, ahora estan expresando melancolía. Lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo Ichigo, al final le ponía triste, cierto?"** volvió a preguntar la ojivioleta, emocionada, sin sospechar que era ella misma la causante de esa tristeza.

**-"Lo has pillado rápido"** le respondió Ishida.

En ese momento, mientras la canción seguía con los violines de fondo, Ichigo volvió a mirar hacia la barra, para encontrarse con los ojos de Rukia. Ella le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cara, como comprobando el terreno. El discreto, "hey, hola" que le dedicó la shinigami con sus actos fué captado de inmediato por su interlocutor, quien le sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche y le correspondió el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Cuando las ultimas notas de violines cesaron, la gente estalló en aplausos y vítores. RED había cosechado otro éxito.

Entonces Ichigo se unió a los demás, saludando al público, aplaudiendo él también y luego celebrandolo con el grupo. Cuando Rukia los vió bajar, se levantó corriendo y se dirgió a las escaleras. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca!

Ichigo bajó el último. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y una emoción indescriptible en la cara. Sabía que Rukia estaría esperandole al pié de la escalera. Cuando la vió, siguió andando hasta colorcarse justo en frente de ella.

**-"Hola, _personita_"** le dijo, con la voz aterciopelada.

**-"Hola, idiota..."** le respondió ella, con los ojos brillantes.

En ese mismo momento y para sorpresa de todos, el joven se acercó hasta darle un abrazo. Se había inclinado para poder pegar su mejilla con la de ella, de modo que sus labios habían quedado cerca del oído de la chica y sus cuerpos, separados, debido a la diferencia de tamaños. Rukia se había quedado petrificada de la sorpresa y no había podido mover ni un sólo músculo.

**-"Esto debímos haber hecho el día que nos despedimos"** le dijo al oído en voz baja.

Consiguió entonces que Rukia reaccionara, haciendola reír nerviosamente con la frase que le había dicho. Emocionada y con el corazón rebosante de felicidad, rodeó el cuello del pelinaranja con sus brazos sin ningún titubeo y él entonces la levantó, cogiéndola en peso por la cintura.

Ahora sí que se habían fundido en un abrazo. Un abrazo que les confirmaba que la espera había merecido la pena y que sus lazos seguían intactos.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

hOLA A TODOS! YA ESTOY AQUI DE NUEVO! QUE TAL EL CAPI? A Q HA SIDO UN REENCUENTRO QUE NO ESPERABAIS? ICHIGO HA PASADO POR CASI TODOS LOS ESTADOS DE ANIMOS POSIBLES, JAJAJA! PERO AL FINAL HA SIDO MADURO. QUE OS HA PARECIDO LA CONVERSACIÓN FUERA? HA SIDO INTENSA, NO? ^^ AMBOS HAN DUDADO EN UN PAR DE OCASIONES SI ESTABAN HABLANDO DE AMISTAD O DE OTRA COSA.

SEGURO QUE MUCHOS PENSABAIS QUE LA TEMÁTICA DEL FIC IBA A SER DE RUKIA INTENTANDO VOLVER A SER AMIGA DE ICHI, PUES YA VEIS QUE NO! JEJEJE. DESDE YA VAN A ARREGLAR LAS COSAS AUNQUE...AHORA ESTAN EN UN TERMINO MEDIO. SON "MAS QUE AMIGOS PERO MENOS QUE AMANTES" COMO DIJO NUESTRO QUERIDO KUBO ( O FUÉ MORITA?) ASI QUE CUALQUIER COSA PUEDE HACER QUE LA BALANZA SE INCLINE HACIA UN LADO O HACIA OTRO ^^

DAROS LAS GRACIAS A TODOS NUEVAMENTE POR VUESTROS REVIEWS Y VUESTROS ANIMOS. ESTOY MUY CONTENTA POR LA ACEPTACIÓN QUE HA TENIDO EL FIC Y ESPERO QUE OS SIGA GUSTANDO MAS ADELANTE.

ENHORABUENA A AQUELLAS QUE SE HAN MOLESTADO EN BUSCAR LAS CANCIONES DE RED PARA OIR LA VOZ DE ICHIGO, ME HA HECHO MUCHA ILUSION QUE LO HAYAS ESCUCHADO! LA VERDAD ESQ ME ESFUERZO POR INTERCALAR LA NARRACIÓN ENTRE LAS LETRAS, POR ESO NO ME GUSTARÍA QUE OS SALTARAIS EL LEERLAS Y SI LAS ESCUCHAIS, MEJOR QUE MEJOR, AUNQUE PARA GUSTOS, COLORES, CLARO...^^

EN FIN, QUÉ PASARÁ A PARTIR DE AHORA? ICHIGO LE PONDRÁ LAS COSAS TAN FÁCILES A RUKIA? Y RUKIA LE HABLARÁ DE SATO O SE LO GUARDARÁ? EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI RUKIA SE ENTERARÁ DE MAS COSAS DE ICHI QUE NO LE GUSTARAN DEMASIADO Y VISITARÁ EL HOGAR DE LOS KUROSAKI ENTRE OTRAS COSAS.

OS ESPERO EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN! CUIDAOS MUCHO Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!

╔╝╚╗ ╚╣║║║║╔╣  
╚═ ╝╚═╩═╩ ╩═ICHIRUKI


	4. UN VOTO DE CONFIANZA

**-"Esto debímos haber hecho el día que nos despedimos"** le dijo al oído en voz baja.

Consiguió entonces que Rukia reaccionara, haciendola reír nerviosamente con la frase que le había dicho. Emocionada y con el corazón rebosante de felicidad, rodeó el cuello del pelinaranja con sus brazos sin ningún titubeo y él entonces la levantó, cogiéndola en peso por la cintura.

Ahora sí que se habían fundido en un abrazo. Un abrazo que les confirmaba que la espera había merecido la pena y que sus lazos seguían intactos.

**CAP. 4. UN VOTO DE CONFIANZA.**

Rukia sentía que la cara le iba a salir ardiendo. Sus pulsaciones no habían tenido un ritmo normal desde que tuvo a Ichigo frente a sí, pero el número de bombeos se multiplicó desde que se vió rodeada por los brazos de su añorado nakama.

Cuando el joven le susurró aquellas palabras al oído, un agradable cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago y no pudo evitar que su risa explotara, como si su cuerpo fuera incapaz de contener tanta emoción. Fué entonces cuando sus brazos reaccionaron, resultandole inevitable abrazarle. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan viva. La temperarura corporal, los nervios, su piel en contacto con la de Ichigo, el vibrar de su tímpano al oír su voz, su pituitaria, que se inundó del aroma del ojimiel, evocandole recuerdos que su memoria había reprimido durante tanto tiempo...

A caso los humanos reaccionaban así con la amistad? Ella no recordaba haberse sentido nunca así con Ichigo. Seguramente sería por culpa del nuevo gigai de Urahara, que le transmitía demasiadas sensaciones al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el pelinaranja la volvió a depositar en el suelo, pensó que sus sentidos volverían a la normalidad, pero tal fué su sorpresa, que al contemplar los ojos del muchacho, que ahora la miraban sin ningún rastro de frialdad, su corazón siguió acelerado y se sintió turbada.

El resto del grupo se había quedado sin palabras. Primero Ichigo negaba conocerla y ser su amigo, luego tiene un par de frases con ella en las que no se muestra muy amable, después le dedica una canción, cosa que él nunca hacía jamás con ninguna chica y para rematar, había abrazado a la pelinegra. Qué coño se habían perdido?

**-"Oi...Tatsuki...que no decía que no eran amigos?" **cuestionó Natsu, sorprendido, susurrando en el oido de su prima.

La batería del grupo le miró con la misma sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. Ni por nada del mundo se habría imaginado que Ichigo reaccionaría de esa forma. Sabía que ahora era más desinhibido con las mujeres, pero con Rukia?

**-"Pues eso...no lo eran...hasta hace un momento..."** le respondió, rascandose la cabeza. Seguidamente dirigió su mirada a Orihime. Bien era cierto que ella había animado a Ichigo a no ser un idiota con Rukia, pero ahora temía por la reacción de su mejor amiga, aunque fué la misma Orihime quien había propiciado el encuentro de los dos. Sin embargo, la joven sonreía plenamente.

Ishida y Chad se miraron durante unos instantes. La acción de Kurosaki había sorprendido a todos y, aunque todos creyeron que al final harían las paces, no se imaginaron que la cosa sería tan rápida ni tan...efusiva.

Takumi sin embargo no le dió la más mínima importancia. Ichigo era muy popular con las mujeres y estaba acostumbrado a verlo con una distinta cada semana. Seguramente la chica bajita era su nuevo ligue, que se habría puesto celosa por algo. El hecho de que el pelinaranja se lo aguantara, le era desconocido, pero tampoco es que le importase mucho. Para él el mundo de las mujeres y su interacción con ellas era totalmente un misterio. Uno muy pesado...

A Zero sin emabargo, sí que le picó bastante la curiosidad. Si Rukia era la nueva conquista de Ichigo, al menos podría haberselo dicho antes, ya que tenía bastantes intenciones de conseguir algo con ella.

Ambos jovenes se percataron del numero de miradas de las que eran presos.

**-"I..Ichigo...tan malo ha sido que me hayas abrazado?"** le cuestionó Rukia, algo intimidada.

**-"Pues prepárate porque ahora nos van a avasallar a preguntas"** le respondió él, divertido.

**-"Y...qué les decimos?".** Rukia no sabía exactamente cómo explicar aquello. Durante gran parte de la noche había pensado que su amistad se había quebrado de una forma insalvable, pero el abrazo de Ichigo y la conversación que habían mantenido, la habían dejado muy confundida. Exactamente qué eran ellos dos en ese momento?

**-"Pues les diremos la verdad. Que eras mi amiga pero que desapareciste y me dejaste tirado por dos años. Qué si no?"** respondió él, mirando hacia otro lado.

**-"Yo no tejé tirado!"** se defendió ella. **"No pude.." -"Dejalo, ahora no es momento para hablar de ello. Estas aqui, no? Pues ya tendrás tiempo de explicarte."** le interrumpió él, con el rostro sereno.

En ese momento se acercaron más fans y periodistas locales y lo arrastraron con el resto del grupo. -**"Ademas! No nos van a dejar!"** le dijo, desde lejos, mientras que lo jalaban para que se dejara entrevistar.

Rukia entonces suspiró resignada y le hizo una leve mueca con la cara. Al menos, Ichigo ya no estaba enfadado con ella. Al instante notó una mano en su hombro.

**-"Bueno, bueno, me parece que tienes que contarnos algunas cosas, no? Prima de Inoue?" **le dijo Ishida.

**-"Ah..." **respondió la pequeña shinigami. **-"Hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar?"** le preguntó, dispuesta a contar la verdad. _"Su"_ verdad, claro...

**-"Podemos ir al mismo parque Eitoku, está ahí enfrente"** ofreció Chad.

**-"Pero...Rukia no puede irse sin Ichigo..."** repuso Orihime, pensativa.

**-"Inoue...ettooo...tranquila, no es que Ichigo y yo vayamos a ser de nuevo tan cercanos de golpe...dale tiempo"** le dijo Rukia, mal interpretandola.

**-"No es eso, es que le dije a Imoyama-san que tu eras su novia y si no te ve salir con él, no volverá a dejarte entrar en el local" **explicó la muchacha, abochornada.

**-"Qué?"** preguntó Rukia. No lograba entender algo tan absurdo como eso.

Imoyama era el seguridad gigantón de la puerta del local. Conforme la "Mariposa Negra" y RED se fueron haciendo famosos, el padre de Takumi pensó que los chicos necesitarían de un buen guardaespaldas para protegerlos de todas las fans que tenían. Odiaba a esas niñas gritonas y molestas, odiaba que quisieran entrar al local tan sólo para ver a los chicos en vez de oírlos y sobre todo, odiaba las numerosas peleas que se formaban entre ellas cuando se disputaban un charla con algún miembro del grupo. No solo eran costosas por arreglar luego los desperfectos, sino que desprestigiaban el local por el que tanto había luchado Usui Sora, el padre de Takumi y hombre al que admiraba.

En principio se inventó lo del carné de socio para poder reducir en algo la jauría de adolescentes hormonadas, pero, para su propia desesperación, los mismos miembros del grupo las colaban haciendolas pasar por sus novias. Ellos agregaron que serían más clientela para el bar y más fans para su grupo, pero para Imoyama sólo eran una molestia...

Normalmente cada vez que uno de los chicos entraba con una "novia", lo normal era que saliera con ella, por hacerlo creible (aunque a veces se iban con ellas de verdad). Si el seguridad gigantón descubría que Rukia no era novia de Ichigo, no la dejaría pasar ni con carné de socia, pues la tomaría por una de esas fans indeseadas.

**-"Qué idiotez!"** espetó Rukia. **-"Vamos fuera, chicos, a mi nadie me va a impedir ninguna entrada a este local. Ya lo que me faltaba...los humanos teneis reglas muy estúpidas..." **se quejó la joven mientras que se encaminaba hacia la puerta, protestando y hablando sóla.

**-"Parece que ya ha salido del estado de shock..."** afirmó Ishida. Sus amigos le sonrieron en señal de que compartían la misma opinión.

Entre entrevistas y fans, Ichigo pudo divisar desde su altura a Rukia saliendo con Inoue y los demás. Por un momento, se sintió aliviado. Necesitaba perder de vista a la shinigami para ordenar su cabeza. En primer lugar, se había recriminado así mismo el hecho de haberla abrazado. Se había dejado llevar por la alegría de haber recuperado en cierta forma a la que siempre había sido su mejor amiga; sin embargo, aquel abrazo nunca había formado parte de lo que solían ser sus interacciones habituales con Rukia. Había reaccionado por impulso. Por qué?.

En segundo lugar, estaba también confundido por la conversación que habían tenido, que tenía más tintes romanticos que amistosos. Rukia siempre había sido muy importante para él, tanto como para haberse llegado a preguntar si estaba enamorado de ella. La ausencia de ésta y sus propios miedos le hicieron cambiar de opinión y cuando fué capaz de estar con una chica, se reafirmó en su negativa.

Pero ahora...ahora había sentido algo extraño...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

A pesar de estar ya en primavera, la noche comenzó a refrescar un poco. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y Rukia había estado en el parque con sus amigos.

Rememorar los ultimos dos años de su existencia no había sido tarea fácil para ella. Durante su viaje por el dangai, habia contemplado la posibilidad de contarselo todo a todo el mundo, pero no era un la trago para ella hablar de ese tema ni de lo que se vió obligada a hacer.

Las costumbres medievales de la sociedad de almas eran a veces demasiado bizarras para la comprensión de los humanos actuales. De hecho, tanto tiempo pasó en el mundo real que ella también comenzó a pensar de ese modo, y fué por eso por lo que luego lo pasó tan mal.

En otro tiempo hubiera aceptado sin rechistar, hubiera visto las cosas de una manera lógica e incluso habría estado obedientemente agradecida... Pero sus amigos, y por qué no admitirlo, Ichigo, le habían hecho pensar de otra forma...

De todos modos, le había prometido a Byakuya discreción total con respecto a aquellos temas y ella lo respetaría. Tan sólo se había dicho a sí misma que se lo contaría a Ichigo en su debido momento...

**-"Así que te ascendieron a teniente. Ciertamente, tu reiatsu es superior al que recuerdo..." **observó Ishida, pensativo. **-"Pero es extraño...Abarai también era teniente y sin embargo, podía venir al mundo real cada cierto tiempo.."**

Rukia lo miró fingiendo tranquilidad. Maldito Quincy entrometido y afeminado! De todas formas, ya tenia preparadas unas respuestas para todas las preguntas que al chico de gafas se le ocurrieran. Si él era inteligente, ella lo era más.

**-"Renji venía porque estabamos en guerra con hueco mundo. La ciudad de karakura era la clave para que Aizen creara la llave real y teníamos que proteger la ciudad. Por aquel entonces, teníamos que formar alianza con Ichigo y con vosotros, asi que su presencia estaba más que justificada."** explicó la pelinegra. **-"En mi caso, sin embargo, la guerra ya había acabado, Ichigo se quedó sin poderes y la ciudad dejó de tener la misma importancia. No había necesidad de volver e incluso no se reasignó a ningún shinigami para esta zona, ya que sabíamos que estabais vosotros aqui"** concluyó, frotandose los brazos por el frescor de la noche.

**-"De todas formas, podías haberte escapado de vez en cuando para venir a visitarnos, no?"** insistió Ishida.

A Rukia le tembló una ceja. Malditooo!. **-"Se os olvida que soy una Kuchiki. Cuando un miembro de una familia noble es ascendido a tal cargo, su presencia en el mundo real está prácticamente prohibida a fin de evitar que corra ningún riesgo o se manche las manos en situaciones inapropiadas para su categoría. En mi caso, me ví obligada a ocuparme de muchos asuntos de los Kuchiki y de mi propio escuadrón en concreto".** Se maravilló de lo convincente que había sonado todo aquello.

**-"Eso lo explica bastante...además, tu hermano es demasiado protector contigo y de todas maneras, nunca aprobó que mantuvieras amistad con humanos..." **dijo de nuevo Ishida. Esta vez, parecía que sí estaba convencido por fín.

**-"Entonces, aquella vez que viniste a visitar a Ichigo fué para contarle que te habían ascendido a Teniente?"** preguntó inocentemente Orihime. Al mirar su rostro angelical y sus pupilas titilantes, repletas de inocencia, Rukia se sintió como un bicho cruel y sin corazón por mentirle.

**-"Ahh..."** asintió, algo apenada. **-"El hecho de haber visto a Ichigo tan desanimado me hizo más sencilla la tarea de no regresar al mundo real y no me pareció bien meterme en un gigai y contarle que me habían ascendido a teniente cuando él se había quedado sin nada...".**

Todos quedaron en silencio. El tema de la pérdida de poderes de Ichigo aún les afectaba y es que no era fácil contemplar a alguien que había dominado el Bankai y la Hollowficación pasar por al lado de un fantasma y ni si quiera notarlo.

**-"De todas formas, ahora por qué estas aqui? Sigues siendo Teniente, no?"**volvió a preguntar el quincy. Mierda! En eso no había pensado! Tenía que responder algo rápido.

**-"Una misión secreta! Verdad Kuchiki-san? Rukia es una súper espía enviada por la sociedad de almas para investigar la misteriosa transformación de unos hollows en almas normales!"** intervino Orihime, con sus febriles fantasías.

Una gotita de sudor rebaló por la frente de sus tres amigos.

**-"Inoue-san, eso es imposible, una vez que la cadena del destino se les deshace, no pueden volver a ser almas humanas..."** le intentó explicar Ishida.

Rukia se dió cuenta por la mirada de Orihime, que la joven había hecho esa intervención para darle tiempo a ella. Normal, ahora recordaba que durante la conversación que habían tenido por la tarde, no le había mencionado nada sobre que no habia podido venir por ser teniente y no había motivos para haberselo ocultado. Se sorprendió gratamente. Orihime podía parecer boba pero era muy lista.

**-"Es cierto. Bueno, en parte. Es una misión secreta y no puedo deciros absolutamente nada. Vosotros no sois shinigamis asi que el asunto no os concierne. Se os concedió el privilegio de ser los guardianes de karakura, pero por lo demás, no existis para la sociedad de almas. Por muy compañera vuestra que haya sido, no os puedo contar nada más"** imporvisó lo mejor que pudo. Puso su voz mas seria y autoritaria e intentó hablar como un verdadero teniente. Si tenía suerte, al verse despreciado por la sociedad de almas, Ishida se enfadaría y no preguntaría más. Chad le apoyaría y a Inoue podría contarle la verdad más adelante...

**-"Haa? En realidad a un Quincy como a mi no le interesan lo más mínimo los asuntos del sereitei"** espetó, indignado. _Bingo!_ Pensó Rukia, suspirando aliviada.

**-"Hmmm"** asintió Chad **-"De todas formas, fuiste nuestra nakama, asi que si necesitas ayuda con alguna cosa, pídela"** se ofreció el moreno de grandes dimensiones.

**-"Gracias" **pronunció. Al parecer la primera fase de su interrogatorio había pasado con éxito. Ahora sólo le quedaba lo peor: la parte de Ichigo.

La brisa volvió a soplar de una forma un poco más desagradable. El aire olía a flores, pero la piel se resentía bajo aquel frescor de Abril y Rukia podía notar como cada poro de su gigai se herizaba. Suspirando, se volvió a frotar los brazos.

**-"Deberíamos irnos a casa. No creo que el grupo vuelva a cantar. Deberían de estar al salir...aunque hoy es sábado y lo mismo, se quedan de fiesta luego"** comentó Ishida.

Orihime, bostezando, asintió con un gesto y Chad miró a Rukia, esperando su decisión.

**-"Am...ya os vais? Y no vais a esperar a Ichigo?"** les preguntó. **-"Creía que nos iríamos todos juntos a casa".**

Al instante el rostro de sus tres amigos cambió de expresión. Ishida se ajustó las gafas, Chad miró hacia otro lado y Orihime bajó la mirada.

**-"Kurosaki se ha distanciado un poco de nosotros. Aún seguimos siendo amigos y venimos a sus conciertos para apoyarle, pero lo cierto es que ultimamente parece que hasta eso le da igual..."** explicó el Quincy, intentando fingir indiferencia.

**-"Está muy ocupado con el grupo, eso es todo"** intentó defenderle Orihime.

**-"Ichigo ha cambiado un poco desde la ultima vez que lo viste...ya te darás cuenta..." **dijo de nuevo Ishida.

Rukia no daba crédito a lo que oía: Ichigo, distanciado de sus amigos? El mismo Ichigo sobreprotector que arriesgaba su vida por la de cualquiera de ellos?

**-"Pero.. por qué? Por el grupo?"** preguntó, inquieta.

**-"El grupo es una tapadera. Lo que realmente le pasa es que no soporta que nosotros tengamos poderes y él, no" **escupió Ishida, casi con rabia.

**-"Ishida-kun!"** le riñó Orihime, molesta por ese comentario. El joven, al oir su riño, apartó la mirada. Odiaba que Orihime lo defendiera a capa y espada siempre.

**-"Ichigo aún no ha superado la pérdida de sus poderes"** intervino Chad, con su vozarrón, dejando aquella frase como una verdad inamovible.

La bajita shinigami guardó silencio con las cejas fruncidas. Hubiera deseado con todo su corazón haberse encontrado con un Ichigo felíz y pleno, pero por lo que veía, había sufrido una pérdida de identidad...

**-"Intentaré hablar con él"** les dijo, con esperanza de poder ayudarlo.

Ishida negó con la cabeza. **-"Es inútil. No te escuchará y menos después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin verte"** le dijo, de forma directa.

**-"A ese niñato se le ha olvidado lo que es una buena patada en la cara. Ya vereis como le hago reaccionar" **les alentó ella, levantando su puño desafiante.

Orihime le sonrió dulcemente. **-"bueno, pues, nosotros nos vamos. Te quedas entonces?".**

**-"Sí, voy a buscarle. Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente"** les dijo. **-"El lúnes volveré a la escuela, asi que nos vemos alli, vale?"**. Los tres se alegraron de oir eso.

Rukia se quedó observandolos hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. La idea de volver a entrar en aquel sitio no le agradaba mucho, pero el frío que hacía fuera le incomodaba bastante. Maldito gigai! Era extremadamente sensible! Medio enfadada, se encaminó con paso decidido de vuelta al local. Pero conforme se fué aproximando, sintió de nuevo un pellizco en el estómago y una ráfaga de nervios recorriendola por completo y disminuyó el paso...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Después de las entrevistas y de haber saludado a la gente que se acercaba para felicitarles, los chicos se habían quedado en la barra sentados todos juntos, como siempre hacían. Si esa noche habían tenido una buena actuación, solían quedarse hasta tarde celebrandolo, bebiendo y estando con chicas.

Zero había ligado con una chica rubia preciosa y, hasta hacía unos momentos, había estado en la conversación. Pero unos labios hambrientos acaparaban ahora toda su atención.

**-"Entonces, estas seguro de que me vaya a casa _sóla?"_ **volvió a preguntarle en el oído Mai. La pelirroja se había unido al grupo poco depués de la actuación para felicitar a Ichigo y, de camino, reñirle por haber pasado de ella cuando subió al escenario.

El pelinaranja se encontraba sentado en un taburete. Tenía las piernas abiertas y Mai estaba colocada entre ellas, de pié, apoyando su peso en él. Las manos de Ichigo estaban en su cintura y las de ella enredadas en su cuello.

**-"Si, ya te lo dije antes. Ha surgido un imprevisto"** le volvió a responder él, ignorando los pucheros que le hacía ella.

**-"Y ese "imprevisto" es bajita con el pelo negro y los ojos violetas?"** le preguntó, perspicaz.

Ichigo sonrió al oir eso. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Mai era que era muy observadora.

**-"No iras a ponerte celosa y a montarme una escenita a estas alturas, verdad?"** le dijo, soltando su cintura.

La chica se indignó y también soltó su cuello. Con aires de suficiencia se quejó **-"Ya sabes que nunca te pido explicaciones de nada. Pero hasta ahora ninguna chica ha conseguido que me ignores exepto ella y eso me molesta" **le dijo, altiva. Agitó su larga melena roja y puso sus brazos en jarras.

**-"Es una amiga y sólo estaba pensando en la actuación, no te ví porque no te ví, y ya está.."** se quejó él, apoyando su codo en la barra y pasando de la actitud de ella.

Mai entonces se acercó y lo agarró del mentón para obligarlo a mirarla. **-"Sabes que eres un mal mentiroso, Ichigo."** El joven rodó los ojos. **-"Pues es una lástima, mírame bién"** le pidió, marcando su propia silueta con sus manos y contoneando sus caderas.** -"Es una pena que ya no vayas a disfrutar más de este cuerpo"** le tentó, provocándolo.

**-"Hooo, te estas despidiendo de mi? Qué dolor!"** se burló él, siguiendole la broma e interpretando que le clavaban un puñal en el corazón.

Ambos se rieron juntos y ella le besó en la mejilla. Los dos sabían que estaban de broma. Ellos nunca se peleaban ni se montaban escenas de celos.

**-"No te olvides, que hasta que no me beses en la boca, seguiré buscándote"** le susurró de nuevo, sensual, para al final separarse de él y despedirse con la mano, dandole la espalda.

Ichigo se carcajeó **-"Pero si ya lo hago de vez en cuando!"** le respondió, abriendo los brazos.

**-"Un beso sin lengua, no es un beso!"** le contestó ella, dirigiendose a la puerta de salida y tomando su abrigo de pelo negro del guardarropas.

Ichigo se quedó contemplandola algo pensativo. La verdad era que ni la había visto porque estaba demasiado ido después de su conversación con Rukia. Luego cantó para ella y su mente voló muy lejos de alli. Cuando bajó del escenario podían haberle puesto cinco Mais delante, que él seguiría pensando en que Rukia estaba abajo y había vuelto. Definitivamente, algo le pasaba...

**-"Ejemm...Ichigo...podríais hablar de vuestras guarradas en un sitio más intimo? me está entrando asco"** le pidió Tatsuki, quien subía a su Tuenti el video de las actuaciones de esa noche. Uno de sus fans se lo había pasado. Si, Tatsuki también tenía sus ligues de vez en cuando.

**-"Zorra.."** le susurró él.

**-"La zorra es ella. Esa tia me cae fatal, no sé por qué te sigues liando con ella"** le recriminó.

**-"Si fueras un hombre, lo entenderías" **le bromeó él, guiñandole un ojo.

**-"Ya dejalo, Tatsuki, esa tía lo tiene atrapado"** intervino Takumi, quien intentaba despertar a Natsu, quien se había quedado dormido en la barra.

Usui Takumi era un chico de rasgos finos y voz suave. Era alto y delgado, aunque no tanto como Zero. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes esmeralda. Su piel, sin embargo, era bronceada, lo que hacía que su pelo pareciera dorado. Tenía 17 años y estaba en la misma clase que Zero y Natsu.

Era un chico muy amable y calmado. Tenía fama de ser el "niño bueno" del grupo. Ciertamente, era el más responsable de todos y el que siempre cuidaba de ellos si veía que se estaban pasando. A pesar de ser también muy guapo, a Takumi casi nunca se le veía con chicas. Le gustaba cuidar de su intimidad y no mezclar lo que para él era su trabajo, con su vida privada.

Pero lejos de ser serio, a él le encantaba bromear y solía caerle bien a todo el mundo porque era una persona muy empática y tolerante. Se llevaba bien con todos aunque tenía más feeling con Natsu, que, a parte de estar en su clase y en su grupo, era su vecino. El joven de pelo rosa estaba casi siempre en su casa, dispuesto a alegrarle con sus locas historias, su escandalosa risa y con su lindo gato.

Sus padres se habían dedicado siempre a la hostelería y eran dueños del local en donde ellos tocaban.

Siempre solía fingir que era un chico delicado y de clase, pero lo cierto es que cuando perdía los papeles era todo un ordinario. Sus brotes de génio eran dignos de grabarse en vídeo y era un presumido. Siempre iba bien vestido y olía a perfume.

Se podría decir que Takumi era un chico normal con una vida normal y sencilla. Pero el rubio tenia un secreto que nadie sabía...

**-"WOOOOAAAAAAHA!" **se despertó Natsu de pronto, pegando un grito y asustando a todos. El pelirosa solía quedarse dormido si bebía mucha cerveza. Digamos que era como su "criptonita".

Un puñetazo lo noqueó y lo tiró al suelo.

**-"Qué te pasa imbécil! me has asustado!"** le gritó Takumi, enfadado. Luego miró a todos lados y carraspeó, poniendose bien el pelo, abochornado por haber mostrado tal reaccion delante de algunas fans.

**-"Es un dragón! Venía a por mí y yo le escupía fuego y luego "Happy" tenía unas alas y volaba y..." **le contaba de forma apresurada el chico terremoto, sobandose la mejilla.

**-"Sí, sí...cuántas veces te tengo dicho que no bebas cerveza? "** le siguió la corriente su prima, agarrandolo por el brazo y colocandoselo por encima de sus hombros para cargar con él. Natsu era casi tan alto como ella. Luego se giró para dirigirse a Ichigo, pero el joven ya se había levantado y le ayudaba a cargar a Natsu.

**-"Oye Takumi, nos vamos a casa. Nosotros llevamos a Natsu a la suya, de acuerdo?"** le dijo el pelinaranja, cargando en su espalda a su amigo.

**-"Si! Yo me quedaré a recoger el bar con mi padre. Nos vemos!"** se despidió el rubio, entrando por la puerta de personal que había al lado de la barra.

Zero, en cambio, ni se despidió. En ese momento estaba bastante ocupado con sus manos por debajo del sujetador de la chica. **-"Tio, vete a un motel, joder..."** le riñó Ichigo, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que la mano del joven haciendo aspavientos para que lo dejaran en paz.

Los tres se encaminaron a la salida cuando Tatsuki soltó una risilla maliciosa.

**-"Qué pasa?" **le preguntó Ichigo, molesto.

**-"Nada. Sólo que esta noche no te libras, jejeje"** le bromeó. Al ver que su amigo no entendía nada, se lo explicó **-"Es Rukia. Siento su reiatsu. Está ahí fuera, esperandote"**.

Ichigo se sorprendió. Creía que con lo tarde que era, ella ya se habría marchado a donde fuera que se quedase esa noche y que él tendría entonces más tiempo para aclarar sus ideas.

**-"No es que quiera librarme tampoco. Tenemos una conversación pendiente" **le respondió, fingiendo que no le entraban los nervios al escucharse decir eso. Pero qué cojones le pasaba?

**-"Me parece perfecto. Teníais algo muy bonito tú y ella y ya va siendo hora de que lo recupereis"** le animó la karateka, quien limpiaba las babas de Natsu sobre el hombro de Ichigo.

**-"Ahgg! Me está babeando?maldito fresita"** se quejó el pelinaranja, haciendo una clara alusión al color de pelo de su borracho amigo.

**-"Tú también eres un "fresita"** se burló de nuevo la chica, cogiendo del guardarropas las mochilas de los dos y al pequeño happy en brazos.

**-"Vete a la mierda" **le dijo, con amor.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mientras, fuera, una chica bajita, de lindas curvas, precioso cabello negro y ojos enormes estaba pasando por uno de los momentos más duros de su vida. Ni en un millón de años pensó que tendría que humillarse de esa manera tan estúpida y ni en otro millón de años pensó que de su boca saldría aquella frase que había repetido ya por tercera vez.

**-"Te digo que sí! Que sí lo soy! Dejame entrar ya, mono gigante!"** se encaró a Imoyama, quien le sacaba como metro y medio de altura y era cuatro veces su cuerpo a lo ancho.

**-"Ja! A mi no me encagañas, muchachita! Ni de coña voy a creerme que eres la novia de Kurosaki! Te quedas aqui y punto"** la frenaba, poniendole un dedo en la frente.

**-"Malditoo! no me hagas repetirtelo! Sí lo soy!"** le gruñó furiosa, intentando volver a pasar. Aquel tío la estaba cabreando mucho. Puede que no pudiera sacar a Sode no Shirayuki alli mismo, pero era perfectamente capaz de patearle el culo a ese orangután si seguía impidiendole el paso.

**-"Que no! Has salido sin él así que es mentira! Además, él nunca anda con chicas tan enanas y poca cosa como tú! Te faltan 30 cms más en varias partes de tu cuerpo"** se burló el seguridad, claramente refiriendose a los pechos de la shinigami.

Rukia sintió que le ardían las pestañas de la fúria.

**-"TE REPITO QUE SOY LA NOVIA DE KUROSAKI ICHIGO, SU N-O-V-I-A!"** le gritó, irritada.

**-"Por su puesto que lo es!"** oyó una voz que salía de la entrada del local.

Al mirar hacia el lado, se encontró con Ichigo, sonriendole de una manera totalmente desconocida para ella. Era una mezcla entre tímida y divertida al mismo tiempo, pero también denotaba picardía. Rukia se quedó con la lengua atravesada, sin saber qué responder.

**-"En serio?"** le preguntó el seguridad.

**-"Claro. Yo me quedé para cuidar de Natsu, no lo ves como está?" **le explicó, mostrando al ser babeante y roncante que tenía en la espalda **-"Y tú **"-dirigiendose a Rukia -** "no deberías haberte quedado aqui sóla, enana del demonio".**

Rukia apartó la cara indignada y cruzándose de brazos **-"Y qué querías que hiciera? La culpa es tuya por haber tardado tanto"** le recriminó, halagada por que él se hubiera preocupado por ella. O era sólo porque estaba fingiendo delante del seguridad?

_Enana del demonio._..hacía tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba esas palabras...

**-"Pues lo siento pero no me lo trago. Si fuera tu novia, no le hablarías así. Sé que llevas menos de una semana con ella y las parejas cuando llevan ese tiempo sólo saben decirse y hacerse cosas bonitas" **les interrumpió Imoyama. **-"Esta señorita no volverá a entrar en este local"** dictaminó, jactandose de haber concluido bien su trabajo.

**-"Hacer algo bonito, eh?"** preguntó Ichigo, con un tono de voz sospechoso. Sin pensarlo, dejó a Natsu con Tatsuki y agarró a Rukia por la cintura. Sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, la tomó de la barbilla con la otra mano y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Rukia abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. La estaba besando! Ichigo la estaba besando! Pero cómo se atrevía? aunque...sus labios eran suaves y cálidos...pero cómo se atrevía!

Imoyama quedó datisfecho con la demostración de afecto y cuando ambos jóvenes se separaron, les pidió disculpas y les deseó una buena noche.

Rukia, quien al principio se quedó sin habla y no supo reaccionar, caminaba juntos a ellos sin haber dicho ni una sóla palabra. Sabía perfectamente que Ichigo la había besado para engañar al seguridad, pero aún así se sintió ridiculizada e inquieta.

**-"Esta bien, dejame a Natsu. Me lo llevaré a casa. La suya está demasiado lejos asi que me lo llevaré a nuestro piso."** le pidió Tatsuki.

**-"Estas segura? Por muy cerca que esté tu casa, Natsu pesa un montón. No nos importa acompañarte, verdad Rukia?"** se giró para encararla a la vez que soltaba a Natsu de nuevo sobre los hombros de su prima. Ichigo había notado el silencio sepulcral que la shinigami había guardado desde el beso así que quiso sacarle tema de conversación.

La joven reaccionó en seguida, ofreciendose amablemente para acompañarla, tal y como Ichigo había dicho, pero Tatsuki se negó con una sonrisa.

**-"A no ser que con una de esas magias que haceis los shinigamis, puedas currar la borrachera, me temo que es mejor que te quedes con Ichigo y que habléis de vuestras cosas".**

**-"Podemos hablar aqui en el parque, si quieres"** le dijo él, mostrandose claramente dispuesto a aclarar las cosas con ella.

**-"Está bien. Cuidate Tatsuki."** le dijo, despidiendose del gatito happy, quien acababa de asomar su carita por la mochila que Natsu llevaba a la espalda.

A penas quedaron sólos, a Ichigo no le dió tiempo a reaccionar y una patada voladora, de esas que hacía mucho que no veía, se estampó directamente en su cara, tirandolo al suelo de inmediato.

**-"Woooooooaahhhhh! pero qué coño haces, Rukia?"** le gritó, incorporandose. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre le resbalaba por el labio.

**-"Tawakeee! cómo te atreves a besarme, imbécil?"** le gritó, enfadada. Ichigo entonces se irguió en toda su altura y la enfrentó. **-"Sólo estaba engañando al seguridad, idota! Lo he hecho para que te deje entrar otra vez en el local!" **le explicó, irritado, limpiandose la sangre del labio con la manga.

**-"Y quién te dice que voy a querer volver a entrar en el local, ehh?"** le cuestionó, altanera.

Ichigo le golpeó suavemente la frente con su dedo índice.** -"Pues tú, antes. No dijiste que querías formar parte de mi vida otra vez? Pues me paso en ese local la mayor parte del tiempo así que..."** le explicó, con tono triunfante.

El haberle recordado esas palabras la hicieron quedarse callada. Era verdad que le había dicho esas cosas hacía un par de horas pero Ichigo no se había pronunciado al respecto...significaba entonces que la volvía a aceptar?

El joven, al verla en silencio, se encaminó hasta uno de los bancos de madera del parque y se sentó, invitandola indirectamente a hacer lo mismo. Rukia tragó duro e imitó su acción.

**-"Está bien. Cuéntame, por qué no viniste nunca?"** le preguntó, de forma directa. La joven suspiró. Había llegado el momento de contarle al pelinaranja la verdad.

**-"Sí que volví. Vine a verte...una vez..."** le respondió. El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Con aquella pequeña frase, Rukia había conseguido desintegrar gran parte de su rencor hacia ella casi al instante. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. De verdad que Rukia tenía una explicación! El oír que su amiga sí lo había visitado, le hizo bajar la guardia con ella y se giró, dispuesto a escucharla atentamente.

**-"Esa noche... yo...venía a contarte algo muy importante. Llevaba dos meses sin verte y entré en tu habitación, olvidandome completamente de que tú ya no podías verme. Cuando me disponía a marcharme para buscar mi gigai, tú susurraste algo..."** guardó silencio para mirar a Ichigo a los ojos. El joven tenía la mirada concentrada. Por la expresión de su rostro, Rukia dedujo que aún no sabía de qué noche estaba hablando concretamente.

**-"Estabas muy mal, Ichigo. Estabas llorando, deseaste no haber sido shinigami nunca, dijiste que querías olvidarlo todo y...estampaste tu insignia de shinigami sustituto contra el armario."**

Ichigo abrió los ojos. Los recuerdos de esa noche acudieron a su mente. Al instante, se sintió avergonzado de que Rukia lo hubiera contemplado en tal estado. Sus ojos se enfocaron ahora en su muñeca derecha. Tenía una pulsera de cuero marrón muy ancha, decorada con tribales y que se cerraba con dos evillas de metal. Pensativo, jugó con ella sin decir nada.

**-"Esa noche decidí que no volvería a verte. Pensé que la única manera de ayudarte con lo que pedías era desaparecer de tu vida y que ésta fuera lo más normal posible. Si seguías en contacto con una shinigami, no pasarías página..."** le siguió explicando, plenamente consciente de que a Ichigo no le estaba gustando nada que ella lo hubiera visto mostrando esa debilidad.

Ichigo levantó de nuevo su mirada al oir sus ultimas frases y su mirada se endureció.

**-"Pero esa era tu opinión! Por qué no me la preguntaste a mi? Me correspondía a mi decidir lo que era mejor."** le recriminó.

**-"Ichigo..."**

**-"Tienes idea de lo sólo que me sentí y de lo inútil que me veía? De repente lo perdí todo. Me consolé a mi mismo pensando que al menos os había ganado a ti y a Renji y que mientras siguiérais en mi vida, me quedaría algo de lo que fuí, de lo que tuve...Pero nunca regresaste, ni tú ni Renji...como si yo tan sólo os hubiese servido para arreglar el asunto de Aizen. Me sentí utilizado y traicionado.."**

Rukia se sintió fatal al oír aquello. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Ichigo le fuera sincero esa noche, pero ahora que veía que el joven realmente lo estaba siendo, se sintió muy mal y extremadamente culpable.

**-"Lo siento, Ichigo. Yo misma le pedí a Renji que no viniera al mundo real. No tenía ni idea de cómo te sentías ni...ni de lo importante que éramos para ti..."** se disculpó, apenada.

**-"Eras..."** le corrigió él, con la voz dolida.

**-"Qué?" **le preguntó, sintiendo como su corazón se había saltado un latido.

**-"Erais, no. _Tú _eras más importante...Sí, Renji era también mi amigo, pero tú Rukia, eras distinta. Eras mi nakama, vivias con mi familia, dormías en mi habitación, te arriesgaste por mi y yo luego por tí, confiabamos el uno en el otro al 100%, tú cambiaste mi vida, me lo diste todo" **le dijo, volviendo a clavar su profunda mirada miel en ella** -"...y también me lo quitaste todo. Sabía que sin poderes no significaría una mierda para la soul society, pero para ti..." **su tono de voz se volvió más grave, muestra de su indignación al recordar aquellos sentimientos.

**-"Quizá fué eso lo que deberias haberme dicho el día que nos despedimos. Si me lo hubieras dicho, yo..."** intentó explicarse.

**-"Tú , qué? Antes lo dijiste, tú notaste en mis ojos que quise decirte algo ese dia, tú lo sabías! Al fin y al cabo siempre me entendiste con tan sólo mirarme. Pero eso no te fué suficiente...y me lo has demostrado estos dos años..."** concluyó, muy serio.

Rukia exaló un largo suspiro. Ichigo necesitaba saber la verdad, tenía que explicarle por qué no había vuelto en todo ese tiempo. Claro que lo había notado en sus ojos, si ella sentía lo mismo, maldita sea! No había dejado de pensar en él ni un sólo día de su vida desde entonces.

Pero cuando fué a decirselo, Ichigo volvió a mirarla. Se quedó callada, observando aquel rostro. El joven estaba esforzandose por ser amable a pesar de sentirse dolido con ella. Notaba en sus ojos cómo el enfado y la desilusión se mezclaban con la tristeza y con otro sentimiento que no era capaz de describir. Ya había notado que Ichigo la había mirado de forma distinta en varias ocasiones, y en ambas había conseguido que su corazón se acelerara.

Algo en su interior le gritó que no lo digera, tenía una pequeña sospecha de que quizá al pelinaranja no le hiciera gracia saber que ella no estuvo sola todo es tiempo...Significaba que Ichigo tenía sentimientos por ella más allá de la amistad? Y si eso le preocupaba, entonces ella también los tenía? De pronto observó sus labios y se quedó absorta en ellos. Recordó que él la había besado hacía un rato y, aunque tan sólo había sido unos instantes y un inocente acople de labios, ella sintió sus piernas temblar.

Había vuelto al mundo real para recuperar a Ichigo. Pero, el extraño desarrollo de los acontecimientos le hicieron preguntarse en qué sentido quería recupearle o mejor dicho, _hasta qué_ _punto..._

**-"Qué querias contarme la noche que viniste a verme?"** le preguntó él, al ver que ella se había quedado callada y pensativa.

**-"Que me iban a ascender a Teniente..."** le mintió. Sí, le acababa de mentir! Y aún no entendía por qué, pero simplemente no podía decirle la verdad, su corazón le pedía a gritos que no.

**-"Ya veo...felicidades"** le dijo él, con el tono algo más animado. Realmente se alegraba por ella.

**-"Y ahora, por qué has venido?"** le volvió a preguntar, decidido.

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces con aquella cuestión. **-"Ya te lo dige antes...vine a verte y a recuperarte como amigo.."** le dijo, algo turbada todavía por la absoluta belleza del rostro de Ichigo.

**-"No tiene sentido! Querer volver a ser amigos despues de tanto tiempo! Por qué precisamente después de dos años? Me estas mintiendo Rukia, no me estas diciendo toda la verdad" **le aseveró, levantandose del banco y dandole la espalda. La joven dejó pasar unos minutos en los que ambos quedaron en silencio. La brisa volvió a soplar, meciendo sus cabellos y haciendo que sintiera frío nuevamente.

**-"Deja que el tiempo pase, y te la contaré"** le afirmó, convencida. Ichigo se volvió hacia ella, sin comprender nada.

**-"Hay algo que te estoy ocultando y me prometí que nunca jamás volvería a mentirte. Pero ahora me es imposible contartelo, necesito tiempo. Podrás darme ese tiempo, Ichigo? Podrás darme ese último voto de confianza?"** le preguntó, con las orbes violetas cargadas de determinación.

Ichigo se quedó sorprendido ante la sinceridad de la shinigami. Luego, lo sopesó unos momentos y se agachó, poniendose en cuclillas delante de ella. Él era tan alto que incluso así su rostro estaba casi a la misma altura de Rukia ,estando ella sentada en el banco.

**-"Con algunas condiciones"** le dijo, clavando su poderosa mirada en ella. -**"La primera, no me hablarás de la soul society ni de los shinigamis. No quiero saber de hollows ni de cuándo vayas a cazarlos y ni mucho menos, quiero hablar de la pérdida de mis poderes"** le dijo, con la voz seria.

Se demostraba claramente que todavía tenía un serio problema con ese tema. Rukia no quería obviarlo, quería ayudarlo, pero de momento, haría lo que él le pedía.

**-"Está bien. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a ponerme condiciones. Qué más?"** le instó a seguir, con la mirada decidida y el tono de voz divertido.

Ichigo se sintió un poco más relajado al notar el cambio de actitud en ella. Notaba como un clima agradable estaba surgiendo entre ellos de nuevo.

**-"La segunda, respetarás mi vida y mis asuntos. Si vas a estar conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, verás muchas cosas distintas en mí y muchas de ellas no te van a gustar. Quiero que pienses que ya ni soy ni hago cosas de un niño de quince años"** le advirtió, claramente refiriendose a su vida con el grupo y demás.

**-"Te refieres a que si te veo con chicas, no pregunte?"** le cuestionó, disimulando un poco su desilusión.

**-"No me refiero exactamente a eso...olvída el tema de las chicas ahora. No es importante..."** le aseguró, algo incómodo. No entendía muy bien por qué se sentía mal al hablar de chicas estando ella ahí, sentía que le debía respeto y quiso hacerla sentir segura en ese tema. Pero...segura de qué? Ellos no eran pareja y él no le debía fidelidad...Para salir de sus pensamientos, se apresuró en establecer la tercera condición.

**-"Y lo tercero, es que vengas a mi casa esta noche. Mi familia te ha echado mucho de menos. Se alegrarán de verte"** le dijo, con el tono dulce y tímido al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de Rukia se iluminó con una sonrisa al escuchar la última condición. Correspondió la sonrisa de Ichigo y le asintió, felíz.

**-"Claro! Yo también tengo muchas ganas de verles"** le dijo, levantandose a la vez que él se incorporaba. Luego, antes de decir nada más, sintió como una prenda le golpeaba la cara. Molesta, se apartó la ropa de los ojos para ver qué demonios ocurría.

Ichigo había abierto su mochila y había sacado la sudadera que llevaba dentro. Se la había arrojado con gesto burlón.

**-"Pontela. Estas muerta de frio"** le dijo, adelantadose a ella.

Rukia repimió las "amables" palabras que le iba a soltar ante tal gesto. De nuevo Ichigo se había preocupado por ella. Se sintió felíz, pues tal parecía que Kurosaki no era tan distinto del que ella recordaba, a pesar de lo que le habían asegurado Ishida y los demás.

**-"Gra...gracias, por las dos cosas"** le dijo, refiriendose al voto de confianza que él le iba a dar y subiendose la cremallera de la sudadera. Era azul oscura y olia a él. Apartó la mirada, algo sonrojada.

Ichigo se carcajeó apenas la vió con la prenda puesta. Las mangas le colgaban y casi le llegaba hasta las rodillas, como si fuera un vestido.

**-"Eres una enana"** le dijo, riendose.

**-"Tawake! Eres tú el que eres demasiado alto! Cuánto mides ahora?"** le preguntó, irritada.

**-"Pues debo sacarte medio metro por lo menos..."** le dijo, midiendo sus alturas con la mano. Los hombros de Rukia le llegaban un poco más por encima del ombligo.

El camino transcurrió en un agradable silencio. Ichigo se sentía más aliviado y más tranquilo. Aún le preocupaba el por qué Rukia no le había dicho toda la verdad, pero le había pedido que confiara en ella y algo dentro de él le pidió que lo hiciera.

Rukia por su parte reflexionaba sobre la conversación y sobre sus sentimientos. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el tiempo le daría la respuesta que necesitaba y que, de momento, se dedicaría a disfrutar de su estancia en el mundo real y de sus amigos, sobre todo, de Ichigo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Rukia se quedó quieta en el umbral un momento. Observó felíz el cartel de la clínica y aquel famoso tejado verde que tantos recuerdos le traían. Era la única casa de Karakura que tenía los tejados así y la única que albergaba una familia como aquella.

**-"Oi, Ichigo, es muy tarde...ahora estarán todos durmiendo, no?" **le preguntó, mirando su reloj. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. No había caido en ese detalle.

**-"Sí. Ya les verás por la mañana, ahora es mejor que vayamos a dormir"** le dijo, buscando las llaves en su bolsillo.

**-"Quieres que me quede a dormir?"** le preguntó, sorprendida.

**-"Claro, siempre hacías eso cuando venías al mundo real, no? Prefieres quedarte conmigo o con Urahara?" **le preguntó, divertido. La shinigami recordó en seguida que la hospitalidad no era uno de los fuertes del tendedero y al pelinaranja no le hizo falta oir respuesta alguna cuando la vió adelantarse y abrir la cancela.

Una vez que se quitaron los zapatos, subieron las escaleras en silencio. Rukia se maravilló con el olor de aquel hogar que tanto había extrañado y se sorprendió al sentir la energía espiritual de Karin, ya que había ahumentado bastante. Claro que no se lo comentó a su hermano...

Casi de forma inconsciente, dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de Ichigo y él la siguió, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí. Mientras ella observaba cada rincón, rememorando mil y un recuerdos, él buscó una camiseta limpia entre sus cajones.

**-"Toma. Ahora no podemos coger ningún pijama de Yuzu así que puedes ponerte esto para dormir"** le dijo, en voz bajita.

Rukia acepto la prenda algo sonrojada y dirigió sus pasos al armario.

**-"No puedes dormir ahi. Lo tengo lleno de tiestos y de cosas del grupo. Ahora ya no cabes..." **le dijo, rascandose la nuca.

**-"Y donde quieres que duerma?"** le preguntó, nerviosa.

**-"Puedes hacerlo en mi cama"** le dijo, amablemente. La mente de Rukia voló lejos de alli por unos instantes: _hacerlo_..._en su cama_...pero qué mierda estaba pensando! maldito gigai de Urahara! De seguro le había puesto una dosis extra de hormonas el muy condenado.

**-"Y...tú?" **le preguntó, tratando de disimular su desconcierto.

**-"Yo dormiré en el suelo"** le dijo, sacando un futón de debajo de su cama. **-"A veces Natsu se queda a dormir aqui, asi que tengo esto siempre preparado por si le hace falta"** le explicó, con un susurro.

**-"Ahh...y estarás bien ahi?"** indagó, preocupada por él. Se sentía culpable por quedarse con su cama y hacerlo dormir en el suelo.

Ichigo entonces soltó una risilla maliciosa- **"Bueno, puedo dormir ahí contigo, si quieres, no tengo el más mínimo problema.."** le bromeó, con tono mordaz.

Rukia se sonrojó furiosamente. Desde cuándo Ichigo le gastaba ese tipo de bromas? Eso jamás había pasado antes, ni si quiera lo había escuchado nunca! Por dios, si casi se murió de vergüenza cuando Matsumoto intentó dormir en su habitación!

Pero esta vez, y para su propia sorpresa, decidió seguirle la broma.** -"Mejor no me arriesgo, total, ya no eres un mocoso...a saber lo que intentarías hacerme.."** le dijo, finjiendo desconcierto.

A Ichigo le agradó que le siguiera la broma. **-"O lo que me harías tú..."** le provocó, recibiendo a cambio un cojinazo en la cara.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos se quedaron tumbados bocarriba en sus respectivos lechos, en silencio.

**-"Oi, Ichigo...me hablarás mañana de tu grupo?"** le preguntó, con voz animada.

**-"Claro."** le respondió, incorporandose y quitandose la camiseta. Al ver que se estaba desnudando, Rukia apartó la cara. El cuarto estaba en penumbras y sólo veía sombras, pero aún así, no quiso mirar al joven. Cuando oyó la cremallera de su pantalón bajarse, tragó duro. _Maldigo gigai!_

Aprobechando que él se cambiaba, ella hizo lo mismo, dandole la espalda. Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros fingiendo que no la miraba. No estaría mal hacerle un reconcimento físico a la shinigami, puesto que, aunque no se lo diría, la había encontrado mucho más bella que antes.

Cuando la joven se quitó los leggins y dejó sus piernas al descubierto, Ichigo se maravilló al ver sus torneadas formas en la sombra. Cuando Rukia consiguió soltar todos los botones de su camisola y quitarsela, su silueta se puso de perfil para soltar las prendas a los pies de la cama, revelando unas curvas sinuosas, un vientre perfectamente plano y un pecho redondo y firme. Al final, Ichigo decidió apartar su mirada por su propio bien. El no ser un niño de quince años incluía que mirara como un hombre y ahora observaba más a Rukia como mujer que como amiga...

Turbado por sus propios pensamientos, se acostó mirando a la pared del armario, dandole la espalda a la shinigami. Se repetía como un mantra a sí mismo que no había visto nada y que la joven era sólo su amiga.

Cuando Rukia quedó tan sólo con la camiseta de Ichigo puesta, destapó la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas, algo ruborizada pero inmensamente felíz de dormir alli.

**-"Buenas noches, Ichigo"** le dijo, con emoción contenida. Cuánto tiempo había querido decir eso!

**-"Buenas noches, enana" **le respondió él, sonriendo en la oscuridad.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos! ya estoy de vuelta! lo primero de todo es pediros disculpas, ya que os dije que en este capi, Rukia se reencontraría con la familia Kurosaki, pero la final iba a ser demasiado largo así que he preferido dejar la historia con ellos dos en el dormitorio.

Ainss, esa Rukia pervertidilla...aunque Ichigo tampoco se queda atrás! en este capi hemos visto definitivamente que ya han hecho las paces. Pero las cosas no serán fáciles para ellos por varios motivos, el primero, el propio Ichigo con su crisis de identidad, y lo segundo, que ambos tienen atracción sexual el uno por el otro. Cómo serán capaces de seguir siendo los de antes si cada vez que se miran, babean? pues ya lo vereis, jejeje ^^

En este capi ya os he hablado de Takumi. Qué sera ese secreto que oculta?

Otro detalle: ya hemos visto que Mai se dirigió a la salida unos momentos antes que Ichigo con lo cual, tuvo que encontrarse con Rukia, no? jejeje

Qué opinais de que Ichigo nunca bese en los labios? jojojo, qué casualidad que a Rukia sí que la ha besado, por mucho que haya dicho que era para disimular con el seguridad...ayyyy, Ichigo! no nos mientas! claro que Rukia aún no sabe ese pequeño detalle sobre él.

En el proximo capi veremos que no solo Rukia le miente a Ichigo, él también lo hará y por fín veremos cómo reacciona la familia de Ichigo al ver a Rukia en su cama. Os aseguro que el viejo Isshin volverá, jejeje y hará un complot con Rukia para volver a hacer que Ichigo sea el que era antes, aunque nos les va a resultar fácil! RED volverá a cantar y el grupo buscará a su nuevo mánager. Quién será? os dejo con la incógnita para el siguiente capi! ^^

Debo aclararos que he corregido el aspecto físico de Rukia en el capi anterior. Había descrito que le había quitado el característico mechón suyo en la cara, pero al final he decidio volverselo a poner, ya que, en cierto modo, dejaría de ser ella. Es como si a Ichi le tiñiera el pelo de negro...

y por último, amoo a Natsu! es tan lindoooooo!

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que me sigais mandando vuestros reviews, que me hacen muy felíz y me animan a actualizar más deprisa! CUIDAOS MUCHO Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!

╔╝╚╗ ╚╣║║║║╔╣  
╚═ ╝╚═╩═╩ ╩═iCHIRUKI


	5. SENTIMIENTOS ACORAZADOS

Lo recordaba. Recordaba el silencio y el magnetismo de aquel lugar. En él se sentía único, en él se sentía en paz y completo. Lo encontró para ella, lo encontró para él...

Los edificios se elevaban altos y orgullosos, sin ningún signo de quiebra, sin que sus cimientos parecieran dañados. El viento resoplaba entre ellos, provocando un solitario silvido.

**-"Qué estas haciendo?"** se oyó a sí mismo con tono de reproche. Alertado por su propia voz, se giró para enfocar los ojos al sitio de donde provenía. Se sorprendió al observarse a sí mismo vestido de shinigami, depié sobre una barra metálica, tal y como antaño solía mostrarse el viejo Zangetsu. Llevaba el pelo largo como ahora y la cadena del bankai enredada en su brazo derecho, tal y como ocurrió cuando aprendió el getsuga tenshõ final.

**-"No te entiendo" **le contestó. Se encontraba en su mundo interior, aquel que jamás había vuelto a ver. En él no había rastros ni de su zanpakutõ ni de su antagonista, tan sólo una proyección de él mismo. El Ichigo shinigami lo miraba con fulgor en las pupilas. La fuerza de sus ojos le hicieron apartar la mirada. Tan poderoso era antes? Tan vulnerables hacía a los demás sentirse cuando miraba de esa manera? Por más que supiera que era él mismo el que le observaba, no podía sentirse identificado con ese chico que desprendía seguridad y determinación. Ese era su pasado y temía que nunca más volviera a ser su futuro.

**-"Para esto luchaste, Ichigo? Para lamentarte después?"** le preguntó su gemelo, mirandolo con actitud altiva.

**-"Luché para portegerlos a todos, pero nadie me protegió a mi. Mira el precio que hemos tenido que pagar"** se contestó.

**-"Yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago. Sabía muy bien lo que me esperaba cuando utilicé a Mugetsu. A veces se requieren de sacrificios por un bien mayor. Has olvidado todo lo que eras y lo que tanto me costó que aprendieras."** Los ojos del Ichigo shinigami se tiñeron ahora de tristeza.

**-"No lo he olvidado ni un segundo de mi vida y por eso estoy así. No me des lecciones, fuiste un idiota y lo perdiste todo y creeme, jamás volveré a ser como tú" **le respondió con acritud.

**CAP. 5. SENTIMIENTOS ACORAZADOS.**

Ichigo se despertó sobresaltado. No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño. Otro en el que su maldita conciencia le recordaba una y otra vez que lo que hacía en su vida no era realmente lo que le llenaba. Rechazaba rotundamente lo que para él era un fracaso y no una victoria. Jamás aceptaría que ya no sería un dios de la muerte, cómo hacerlo? Cómo aceptar perder esa parte de ti mismo?ni si quiera se reconocía cuando se miraba al espejo y no era por lo que hacía, sino por lo que ya no podía hacer...

Desanimado, se sentó en el futón, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Ya entraba la luz del día por la ventana, iluminando la habitación con un tenue sol.

Entonces la vió, acostada en su cama. Por unos segundos había olvidado que Rukia había vuelto y que la tenía durmiendo allí con él. Con cuidado se incorporó y se acercó al borde de la cama para observarla. La joven se había movido bastante durmiendo, asi que ahora lucía una de sus explendidas piernas por fuera de las sábanas. Estaba de perfil y aún dormia plácidamente. Su pelo es esparcía por toda la almohada, sus labios, que enmarcaban una boca pequeña pero jugosa, estaban rojos e hinchados y la camiseta se le había subido un poco, enseñandole a Ichigo más de lo que querría ver... Debería sentirse afortunado por tenerla allí, tal y como se había sentido la noche anterior, pero en su corazón notaba un pequeño pellizco de intranquilidad.

Durante mucho tiempo pensó que el único motivo de su desdicha era que la joven shinigami había desaparecido de su vida, pero ahora, y con aquel sueño como prueba, se sentía igual de vacío y perdido. Por qué no estaba más felíz si ella había vuelto? Quizá era porque sabía que algún dia Rukia se volvería a marchar o porque la chica no le había explicado por qué no había vuelto en dos años...Sea como fuere, él no volvería a ser un shinigami en sabe dios cuánto tiempo y Rukia no podría hacer nada al respecto.

En silencioso secreto, volvió a admirar la belleza de la shinigami. Sintió dentro de sí cómo viejos sentimientos que había logrado encerrar comenzaban a escarbar y hacerse paso hacia la superfície. Rápidamente, su alarma interior se activó, levantando sus murallas defensivas contra ella. Estaría bien dejarla volver a formar parte de su vida aún sabiendo que las consecuencias podrían ser peor?

Unos murmullos detrás de la puerta le sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

**-"Te digo yo que sí Karin. Anoche escuché a oni-chan subiendo las escaleras con otra persona. Su voz sonaba como una chica y la metió en su dormitorio. Además hay unas botas con tacón en la entrada, no?" **le decía medio en susurros Yuzu a su hermana. Ambas estaban delante de la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano.

**-"Ese idiota. Si ha traido a uno de sus ligues a casa y se ha acostado con ella aqui, se va a meter en un buen lío..." **habló Karin.

Al instante la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, mostrando a un Ichigo molesto e incómodo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró de forma insquisidora a sus hermanas.

**-"Yo no me he acostado con nadie, eso para empezar, par de cotorras"** les dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

**-"Ichigo?"** se escuchó detrás de él. Era una voz de chica y sonaba adormilada. El joven se apartó y entonces las dos hermanas la vieron. Una chica hermosa, de piel blanca, cabellos negros que caían en cascada por los hombros, ojos violetas...y vestida únicamente con una camiseta de Ichigo!

**-"Pero cómo te atreves a negarlo, Ichigo! La tienes en tu cama con tu ropa!"** le encaró su hermana de pelo negro.

**-"Que no! Que no ves quien es? Es Rukia! Rukia!"** le gritó su hermano, con el rostro ruborizado y molesto en iguales proporciones.

**-"Rukia?"** pronunciaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo, observando a la joven que se incorporaba en ese momento de la cama. Ese tamaño, ese mechón en su frente...de verdad era ella?

**-"Ho...hola chicas, cuánto tiempo" **les saludó la aludida tímidamente, colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Las dos hermanas apartaron a Ichigo de un empujón y corrieron hacia Rukia. Karin no era una chica muy efusiva, pero Yuzu sí y no dudó en pegar grititos de alegría cuando vió que su "segunda hermana" había vuelto después de tanto tiempo. Las dos estaban abrazandola cuando Ichigo les llamó la atención.

-**"Oi, vamos chicas, no formeis tanto ruido o si no el viejo se..."**

**-"Qué pasa ahí arriba? En esta casa huele a mujer y no son mis hijas!"** se oyó el vozarrón de Isshin que subía por las escaleras a toda prisa. Era evidente que Kurosaki ya sabía de quién se trataba, pues sentía su reiatsu.

Ichigo se dió una palmada en la frente. **-"Oh, mierda..."** dijo, lamentandose. Al instante, el patriarca de la familia ya estaba asomandose al umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos negros se iluminaron cuando vió la escena: ropa y sábanas desperdigadas por el suelo, un Ichigo medio desnudo, vistiendo tan sólo unos boxers regros y una Rukia vistiendo una camiseta de su hijo. Ambos lucían despeinados y con rostros adormilados. No había duda! Su querida tercera hija se había acostado con su hijo!

**-"Ohhhhhh Rukia-chaaannnn! has vuelto! y veo que ya mi hijo te ha dado una buena bienvenida!"** le dijo, pegando saltitos de alegría y corriendo hacia ella.

**-"Viejooo..."** a Ichigo le tembló una ceja. Pero su tono de advertencia no inmutó a su padre, que en ese momento abrazaba con efusión a las tres jovencitas entre sus enormes brazos y refregaba su mejilla sobre sus cabezas.

**-"Ohhhh! Rukia-chan! cuánto me alegro de que estés aqui!"** le decía, apretujandola, entre lloriqueos.

-**"Yo, yo también! Pero no...puedo...res...piraar..."** se quejaba la joven, agitandose entre sus brazos como una anguila.

**-"Estupido vejestorio, sueltanos, so bruto!"** le gritó Karin, quien al final se liberó y le propinó a su padre una cariñosa patada en la mandíbula.

Mientras el padre era pateado por una de sus hijas sin piedad en el suelo, Rukia abrazó con cariño a Yuzu. Se sentía felíz de verles de nuevo a todos. Quizá un poco intimidada al ver los fuertes golpes que Karin le propinaba a su padre sin compasión, pero luego se tranquilizó, recordando que aquello era pan de cada día en aquella curiosa familia que tanto adoraba.

Ichigo los miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el rostro tenso. Rukia le notó la mandíbula apretada y se extrañó mucho. La verdad es que su padre no se había dirigido a él en ningún momento, a pesar de tener buen material para chincharle y el pelinaranja no le había gritado ni insultado cuando la apretujó diciendole tonterías.

**-"Está bien! Deberías salir todos de mi habitación! Dejad que Rukia se vista y ahora hablais con ella"** les pidió el joven, poniendose unos pantalones de chandal, cosa que la joven shinigami lamentó mentalmente. Sí, la pequeña Rukia se había percatado de que su amigo había estado hasta ese momento en ropa interior y el espectáculo visual había sido bastante notorio... _Mierda de gigai!_

**-"Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos, Ichigo"** le dijo Karin, pasando por su lado con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Ichigo? Rukia se sorprendió. Recordaba que Karin siempre se refería a su hermano como "Ichi-ni".

**-"Ohh Rukia-chan! te dejaré con mi hijo para que os deis unos achuchones mañaneros y ahora te veo abajo, vale?"** se despedía papá Kurosaki, moratón en ojo, siendo jalado de la mano por Yuzu.

**-"Prepararé el desayuno también para ti, Rukia-chan!"** le dijo la joven, con el rostro felíz.

Cuando los tres abandonaron la habitación, Ichigo y Rukia se miraron, él incómodo y ruborizado, y ella divertida.

**-"Lo siento mucho, debí pensarmelo mejor antes de haberte traido a casa así. Joder con el viejo, siento mucho la escenita..." **se disculpó el pelinaranja, apresurandose y recogiendo la ropa de Rukia del suelo y entregándosela.

**-"No pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrada a que tu padre nos empareje.."** le dijo, con una leve sonrisa y aceptando las ropas que Ichigo le entregaba en ese momento. Al mirar al joven a los ojos, éste evitó el contacto visual. Esa acción la sorprendio un poco. Ichigo no parecía tan feliz como la noche anterior y eso la hizo sentirse algo inquieta.

**-"Oi, Ichigo, va todo bien?" **le preguntó. Él sacó una camiseta de uno de los cajones y se la puso.

**-"Claro. Me iré adelantando para que te puedas vestir tranquila, vale? Nos vemos abajo"** le dijo, con la voz seria. No estaba siendo estúpido ni borde, tan sólo, algo distante...

El desayuno no fué lo que Rukia esperaba. Se sintió bien recibida y respondió de buena gana a todas y cada una de las preguntas que las hermanas e Isshin le hacían. Claro está que algunas respuestas eran falsas y, de hecho, Karin y su padre lo sabían, pero tenian que seguir manteniendo en secreto la verdadera identidad de Rukia delante de Yuzu.

De todas formas, Ichigo apenas participó en la conversación. Se había sentado junto a Rukia, pero se tomaba sus tostadas y su zumo absorto y pensativo. De vez en cuando tomaba notas en un cuaderno viejo y desgastado que llevaba encima, como si esas paginas fueran más importante que los demás. No le dirigía la palabra a su padre y no habían tenido ninguna de aquellas peleas que tanto divertían a la shinigami y que tanto avergonzaban a sus hermanas.

**-"Podríamos aprovechar el día de hoy para celebrar que Rukia-chan ha vuelto! Es domingo y no hay clases, podríamos ir al parque de atracciones y preparar un bizcocho de chocolate! Qué te parece, oni-chan?"** propuso la inocente Yuzu a su hermano.

**-"Oh, suena bien, pero yo no voy a poder, Yuzu. Tengo que trabajar hasta por la tarde y por la noche me reuniré con el grupo para hacer unas cosas"** le explicó su hermano, sin levantar la cabeza del cuaderno.

**-"Creo recordar que te dije que dejaras ese empleo, Ichigo. Tu mejor amiga nos ha visitado y les prometiste a tus hermanas que les dedicarías un domingo. Hoy es día para estar todos juntos"** le dijo Isshin en un tono severo que Rukia nunca le había oído.

Ichigo le miró muy serio y cerró el cuaderno.

**-"Y yo creo recordar que te dije que no iba a dejar mi empleo. Necesito el dinero para irme de aqui, recuerdas?"** le respondió, con el tono irónico. -**"A mis hermanas no les especifiqué qué domingo exactamente y con Rukia ya he estado toda la noche"** puntualizó, levantandose de la mesa y metiendo el cuarderno en su mochila.

Rukia pudo percibir la tensión en el ambiente. Las niñas se quedaron en silencio, mirandose la una a la otra con tristeza e Isshin se levantó muy serio detrás de él. Con tono mediador, le puso una mano en el hombro al pelinaranja.

**-"Vamos, hijo. Tú no dices en serio todas esas cosas. Tus hermanas te echan de menos. Quedate hoy en casa" **le pidió. Ichigo suspiró y se volvió mirando hacia las tres chicas que esperaban con atención su respuesta. Casi podía leer en los ojos de Rukia su reproche por su forma de actuar y la tristeza en los rostros de sus hermanas.

**-"Estaré de vuelta para tomar ese pastel de chocolate, vale?" **les prometió, con una leve sonrisa. Las dos hermanas le devolvieron la sonrisa, esperanzadas e Isshin se sorprendió. **-"Rukia, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego"** se despió de la shinigami y se fué de casa.

Cuando los cuatro quedaron a solas, Rukia bufó.

**-"Pero qué le pasa a ese idiota? quiere irse de casa?"** les preguntó, atónita.

**-"Papá y él no se llevan bien ultimamente. Ichigo casi nunca está aqui. Se pasa el dia fuera con el grupo como si eso fuera lo unico que le importa en el mundo" **se adelantó Karin, denotando resentimiento en la voz.

**-"Pero...no lo entiendo. Él os adoraba. Nunca ví un hermano más amable que él con su familia"** dijo Rukia, contrariada.

**-"No es que ya no sea amable, es sólo que apenas trata con nosotros"** le explicó Yuzu, cavizbaja.

Rukia se quedó unos instantes en silencio. Ahora podía comprobar que lo que sus amigos le dijeron era cierto y que Ichigo había cambiado en algunos aspectos. Recordaba perfectamente cómo él prefería mil veces quedarse en casa los domingos haciendo el vago cuando ella vivía en el mundo real. Casi siempre tenía que reñirle y no salían si no era porque aparecía algún hollow.

**-"Bueno, bueno, ya hablaremos de eso nosotros, Rukia-chan! Ahora qué os parece si salimos a dar una vueltecita, eh? Podríamos ir al trabajo de Ichigo a fastidiarlo, jojojo"** propuso Isshin, tratando de animar el ambiente.

**-"Y dónde trabaja?"** preguntó Rukia curiosa.

**-"En una cafetería en el centro comercial. Es camarero"** le explicó Yuzu.

Al instante Rukia soltó una alegre risotada. **-"Pero si es muy serio y se enfada enseguida! No tiene paciencia para soportar a un cliente pesado y os lo imaginais con un mandil y una bandeja? Jajaja!"**

**-"Bueno, lleva allí desde mucho antes que hicieran el grupo, asi que supongo que no lo hace tan mal"** apuntó Karin, levantandose y recogiendo los platos del desayuno. Hoy le tocaba fregar a ella de nuevo.

**-"Entre el trabajo y el dichoso grupo, ya no le dedica tiempo a los estudios. Sus notas han bajado en picado y al paso que va, temo que no se gradúe este año. He intentado que deje el trabajo, que él no necesita ese dinero, pero Ichigo se empeña"** explicó su padre.

**-"En lo que en realidad se empeña es en tener su tiempo ocupado. No deja ni un sólo hueco libre" **intervino Karin.

**-"Lo hace para no pensar...en ya sabes qué..."** apuntó Isshin, claramente refiriendose al tema tabú por excelencia para Ichigo.

**-"Lo hace para no pensar en ti"** intervino Yuzu, quien al no saber nada sobre los poderes de su hermano, achacaba todos sus cambios de actitud a la partida de Rukia.

La aludida se sobresaltó y se sonrojó un poco, detalle que no pasó por alto para Isshin. **-"Y por qué dices eso, Yuzu?"** le preguntó, disimulando.

**-"Oni-chan se puso muy mal cuando tuviste que irte. Nos explicó que te fuiste con tu familia adoptiva y que, como vivías muy lejos, no volverías a visitarnos..." **le respondió la joven Kurosaki. Luego le tomó de las manos-"Pero ahora ya estas aqui! Estoy segura de que Oni-chan se pondrá mejor a partir de ahora" afirmó, con un albor de esperanza en su mirada.

Rukia apretó el agarre de sus manos **-"No te preocupes, yo le animaré, ya verás".**

Isshin contempló por unos momentos a la joven. Aún no sabía con qué intenciones había venido ni por cuanto tiempo se quedaría, pero sí confiaba en aquella mirada violeta que destilaba determinación y cariño. Sabía que Rukia albergaba los mismos sentimientos que Ichigo por ella y tenía la certeza de que la clave para que su hijo se centrara la tenía la pequeña shinigami.

**-"Bueno bueno! Entonces qué? Vamos a divertirnos a su costa?"** volvió a proponer alegre el patriarca de los Kurosaki, retomando el tema anterior de ir a visitar a Ichigo a su trabajo. Pero justo en ese momento, su teléfono movil sonó y su rostro cambió de inmediato.

**-"Chicas, tenemos que abrir la clínica. Ha habido un accidente muy grave cerca de aqui y nos traen a los heridos"** les dijo a sus hijas, que de inmediato salieron corriendo junto a su padre para hacer todos los preparativos.

**-"Lo siento, Rukia-chan! Volveremos apenas podamos, quédate en casa tranquila, espera al idiota de mi hijo y no dudes en recibirlo con un cálido beso! Jojojo! Recuerda, papá confía en tí!"** se despidió a lo lejos Isshin, utilizando un tono burlón y cantarín al pronunciar la palabra beso.

Rukia se encontró sola en mitad de la cocina en unos instantes. Negando con la cabeza, sonrió para sí. No se había percatado hasta ese mismo momento de lo mucho que había echado de menos las bromas de Isshin, aunque esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de sus pensamientos más adelante...

Suspirando, miró hacia varios lados. Quedarse en casa? Para nada. Primero, fregaría los platos, luego haría la cama de Ichigo y guardaría el futón y después...se le ocurría un plan mucho mejor para pasar el día...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]]

Una marcada venita latía en la frente de Tatsuki. Exasperada, observaba cómo su primo cruzaba por delante de ellas una y otra vez con su skate. Las adelantaba, las pasaba por el lado, por el centro, se agarraba de los hombros de alguna para que tiraran de él, las intentaba agarrar para montarlas al monopatín...ese enano no se estaba quieto ni un segundo!

**-"Rukia, de verdad estas segura de que venga este tonto que tengo por primo? Estaríamos mucho mejor sin él, es igual de molesto que un mosquito revoloteando por tu oreja!"** se quejó Tatsuki, intentando patear a Natsu, que en ese momento volvía a pasar veloz por su lado y la esquivaba burlón.

**-"Wooaahaa! Qué cruel eres! pero si ya me habíais invitado a vuestra casa, era normal que viniera tambien con vosotras"** se explicó el pelirosa, quien detuvo el skate en ese momento para unirse al paso de las chicas.

**-"Te autoinvitaste tú solito anoche, te recuerdo" **corrigió su prima, mirandole de lado.

**-"No pude evitarlo! Es que esas cervezas se veían tan abandonadas allí en la barra que decidí darles cariño"** exageró el joven, poniendo carita de pena.

**-"Déjalo, Tatsuki, a mi me parece bien que nos acompañe. Además, así nos conocemos mejor"** intervino Rukia a quien desde el primer momento le había caido muy bien Natsu.

**-"Espero que Kurosaki-kun no se enfade con nosotros cuando nos colemos en la cafetería" **dijo Orihime, algo preocupada por la reacción del pelinaranja.

Rukia la miró divertida y puso cara de maliciosa- " De eso se trata, Inoue, jejeje". Luego, dejando las bromas aparte, le dió un pequeño empujoncito en el brazo **-"Ayer me dijisteis que Ichigo no pasaba tiempo con vosotros, no? Pues si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma. Vamos a recordarle a ese idiota lo bien que se lo pasaba con vosotros"** le animó.

A la preciosa Orihime se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Esbozó una alegre sonrisa y asintió, felíz y animada.

**-"Me pregunto si podremos tomar helado de fresa con jamón cocido! O a lo mejor pastel de calabaza con salsa agridulce?"** se preguntó, frunciendo los labios y haciendo una mueca graciosa con la cara.

**-"Siii! no hay nada mas rico que el sabor de la calabaza mezclado con esa salsa! O también helado de chocolate con empanadilla de atún!"** intervino Natsu, colocandose al lado de Orihime y exaltándose al ver que ambos compartían los mismos gustos culinarios.

Mientras los dos se reían escandalosamente y nombraban sus mezclas favoritas, Tatsuki y Rukia se miraron la una a la otra haciendo caras y reprimiendo arcadas por imaginarse lo que ese par de tontos describían.

**-"Y bueno, qué tal anoche con Ichigo?"** le preguntó Tatsuki. De inmediato, los otros dos guardaron silencio y acercaron la oreja. Ambas chicas iban delante y no se percataron de sus dos espías.

**-"Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Al final acabé durmiendo en su cama y todo..." **contó Rukia, despreocupada. Claro, para ella era normal dormir en casa de los Kurosaki, pero para Natsu...

**-"Quée? ese Ichigo! Siempre igual! Y eso que Zero le dijo que tú le gustabas!"** intervino el pelirosa, metiendose en la conversación cual señora en un mercado.

**-"Ara, Kuchiki-san, no me imaginaba que fuerais a ir tan rápido...pero bien acaba lo que bien empieza, supongo"** intervino Orihime, sorprendida pero contenta por la información recibida e imaginandose escenas nada decorosas entre sus dos amigos.

Rukia se sonrojó furiosamente por el malentendido.

**-"No, no! Me refiero a que hablamos, hicimos las paces y luego, como era tarde, pues me invitó a dormir a su casa" **explicó la shinigami, hablando y negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo a la velocidad del rayo.

**-"Hoo, ya veo. Menos mal, creí que se haría el resentido durante más tiempo"** sonrió Tatsuki. En ese momento, Rukia notó como alguien la miraba intensamente. Al girar su rostro, se topó con la cara de Natsu muy cerca. Lucía un rostro serio y pensativo. Sus ojos la analizaban sin clemencia y una de sus manos estaba sujetando su barbilla. Rukia temió por lo que el joven fuera a decirle. Sería a caso que sospechaba de su verdadera identidad? Podría notar su energía espiritual?

**-"Qu-qué pasa?" **preguntó la shinigami, algo intimidada.

**-"Ichigo...Tee guuuuuuuuusstaaaa!"*** dijo el joven de inmediato, poniendo cara de pillín y subiendo y bajando las cejas al mismo tiempo. Al instante todas calleron al suelo, noqueadas por las palabras del muchacho.

**-"Haa? pe...pero qué dices! Ichigo es sólo mi amigo, tú pelo-pony!"*** se indignó Rukia, poniendose roja y nerviosa.

**-"Jajajaj! Te he pillado! jajaja!" **se carcajeaba el muchacho, montandose de nuevo en su monopatín y pateándolo con fuerza, a fin de evitar ser alcanzado por la veloz Rukia, que ya lo perseguía para darle por primera vez una de sus famosas patadas voladoras.

Tatsuki y Orihime no pudieron evitar reirse al ver la escena. Puede que Natsu hubiera sido un poco descarado, pero más lo era el evidente sonrojo de Rukia cada vez que le nombraban a Ichigo.

**-"Este Natsu...parece un poco tonto, pero no lo es"** afirmó Tatsuki, viendo como el joven trataba de defenderse de Rukia poniendo como escudo a Happy y utilizandolo de chantage emocional.

**-"wuahaha! Vamos! Miralo! Soy papá! No querrás dejar a mi lindo gatito huérfano, verdad? Ahhhgg! dile algo, Happy!"** gritaba el joven mientras que Rukia le perseguía con su skate en alto.

**-"Tus truquitos no te servirán! Descarado!" **le decía Rukia, aunque en realidad, se estaba riendo mientras le perseguía. Definitivamente, el primo de Tatsuki le caía demasiado bien.

**-"Bueno, eso sí que es una sorpresa! No me imaginaba que Rukia sintiera algo por Ichigo. A este paso, terminará ella también escribiendole canciones"** bromeó la karateka.

**-"Canciones?"** preguntó Orihime. La peliazul sintió en ese momento que debió haberse mordido la lengua, ya que su amiga no sabía que era Ichigo el que escribía las canciones de RED.

**-"Aammmm, sí! Etto...he oído que ahora es la nueva moda entre las parejitas, jejeje es una manera de reclamar las viejas tradiciones y dejar un poco de lado las frías e impersonales tecnologías, jejeje"** se inventó a una velocidad que incluso a ella misma le maravilló. A Inoue pareció satisfacerle la respuesta y siguió con la conversación ella solita mientras Tatsuki se preguntaba algo: le habría contado el pelinaranja a Rukia que era él el que escribía los temas del grupo?

Ichigo refunfuñó cuando soltó la bandeja y la dejó en la barra. La cafetería estaba a rebentar y uno de sus compañeros había faltado al trabajo así que se lo estaba tragando todo el solito. Le había tocado familias grandes con hijos y nietos que acudían a merendar, parejitas de enamorados que tardaban media hora en pedir porque se preguntaban el uno al otro qué iban a tomar, abuelitos un poco sorderas a los que tenía que traerles tres cafés distintos porque no admitían que se habían equivocado en sus pedidos y en fin, toda clase de cliente molesto que se le pudiera poner por delante.

Para colmo, no sólo el trabajo estaba dandole guerra, su cerebrito también. No había dejado de pensar ni por un momento en Rukia y en los acontecimientos del dia anterior. Se debatía entre la felicidad y el enfado cuando recordaba, a retales, que aún no sabía por qué su amiga le venía con secretitos. Luego le preocupaba su situación con Isshin, ya que, en realidad, sabia que lo que su padre le decía era por su bien. Era sólo que estaba cansado de hacer siempre lo correcto cuando después, la vida se lo pagaba tan mal...

El grupo era otra cosa que le preocupaba. Había accedido por fín a que dieran el salto y que contrataran un mánager. Eso significaba más trabajo, más presión para escribir, menos tiempo del que ya pasaba con su familia, más fans alocadas gritandole y dejandole sordo y...salir de Karakura. Durante mucho tiempo había rehusado de esa idea porque una parte de él, muy en el fondo, esperaba que Rukia volviera alguna vez y no quería encontrarse lejos de ella cuando eso pasara...Pero ahora, y como si la hubieran llamado con campanilla, la susodicha había vuelto. De seguro que la enana se apuntaría a todo y les acompañaría por toda ciudad que fueran para promocionar sus canciones. Para su sorpresa, eso no le pareció para nada una mala idea...

Una nueva vibración en sus pantalones interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sacó su movil del bolsillo, el cual lo tenía en modo silencio y miró la pantalla. Era el número de Mai y ya era la cuarta vez que le llamaba a lo largo del día. La situación ya empezaba a cansarle y a molestarle, qué demonios le picaba a esa chica? Ellos nunca se veían tan a menudo y mucho menos se llamaban. Cuando quedaban, era de forma esporádica y fruto de un casual encuentro, nada más...por qué estaba insistiendole la que, hasta hace nada, había sido la tía más independiente que había conocido?

**-"Kurosaki! El pedido de la mesa 15, vamos!"** le llamó su jefa, quien estaba agobiada con la máquina de los cafés, la tostadora y los pasteles que salían de la cocina.

**-"Si! Lo siento!" **reaccionó, cogiendo las bebidas en la bandeja y saliendo hacia el comedor de nuevo.

La campanita de la puerta sonó, indicandole que unos nuevos clientes entraban a darle la lata. Cansado y sin ganas se giró hacia ellos para darles la bienvenida. "Amabilidad y cortesía" era el lema de su jefa y una ley indispensable para resistir en un trabajo como aquél.

**-"Hola. Bienvenidos al café de...QUÉ?"** exclamó, cuando, con terror, observó los rostros felices de Orihime, Natsu, Tatsuki y Rukia, que le saludaban alegremente. La pelinegra se adelantó, saludandole con la mano y acercándose a él. Puso aquella voz con ese tonito teatrero que siempre irritaba al pelinaranja e interpretó su papel de amiga ejemplar.

**-"Holaa Kurosaki-kuun! Hemos venido a hacerte una visita!"** le canturreó.

Ichigo se acercó a ellos y bajó la voz, para que su jefa no le escuchara.

**-"Pero por qué habeis venido? Es que quereis que me despidan? No puedo traer amigos a la cafetería! Me vais a distraer y tengo mucho trabajo!"** les explicó, mirandolos con el ceño muy fruncido.

**-"Naaahhhhaaa! mira Orihime-chan! mira esos pasteles!"** le ignoró el pelirosa, agarrando a la nombrada de la mano y llevandola a ver los expositores.

**-"A mi no me eches la culpa, la idea ha sido de Rukia. Además, estabamos aburridos en casa y nunca te hemos visto en la cafería"** le chinchó Tatsuki, yéndose a sentarse en una mesa libre.

Ichigo miró a Rukia con un tick en el ojo. **-"Enanaaaa..."** le soltó, en tono amenazante, **-"Tenías que ser tú la artífice! Ya vas a empezar a joderme la vida, maldita?"** le riñó, señalandola con el dedo.

Rukia, acostumbrada a sus insulsas amenzas, pasó de él, haciendo aspavientos con la mano.

**-"Todos teníamos ganas de verte y últimamente pasas mucho de tus amigos así que te los he traido. En un rato llegarán los demás" **le dijo.

**-"Qué? Has invitado a todos? Me van a despedir! Te has compinchado con mi padre para que me echen, no? Es eso?"** se quejó, mas que enfuruñado.

Pero la joven le miró sonriente, sin ninguna pizca de maldad **-"Ya sé que lo que te da vergüenza realmente es que te vean vestido de camarero, pero, quieres mi opinión? Estas muy guapo"** le dijo, en tono condescendiente.

**-"Temme..."**- y iba a comenzar a insultarla cuando cayó en la cuenta; le acababa de decir que estaba guapo en serio o en broma?

**-"Oii! camarero-kun! Nos atiende! Tenemos unos dulces que pedirle!"** le gritó desde la mesa Natsu, agitando su brazo con cara de pillín.

El tic del ojo de Ichigo se intensificó **-"Camarero-kun?"**. Esos malditos, iban a arruinarle la tarde! Le iban a despedir! Se vengaría cruel y vilmente en cuanto se quitara el uniforme, oh sí.., ese maldito fresita aún no había conocido su ira! y pobre de él como se le ocurriera sacar a su gato en medio de la cafetería!

Para sopresa de Ichigo, sus amigos no intentaron darle la tavarra. Pidieron sus dulces y bebidas de forma educada y bromeaban y charlaban entre ellos. Al poco rato se les unieron Ishida y Chad, quienes después de saludar al pelinaranja, se sentaron con el grupo. Natsu y Orihime pidieron cosas dulces y amargas, saladas y picantes y las mezclaban todas para darselas a probar y luego intentaban hacer que Rukia comiera algo, provocando las risas de todos al ver la cara de asco de la pequeña shinigami. Luego Ishida socorrió a Orihime con un gran vaso de agua cuando ésta se comió un pimiento picante con un trozo de tarta y Tatsuki le pegó a Natsu en la cabeza por haber sido él el que la incitó a probar aquella asquerosidad.

A pesar de tener mucho trabajo, a Ichigo le relajó escuchar las risas de sus amigos y se sintió menos sólo, como si le estuvieran dando ánimos. Una carcajada de Orihime le hizo volverse para mirarlos. Se le había olvidado lo escandalosa y alegre que la chica era y se sintió felíz de poder verla así. Rukia tenía razón, hacia mucho que no estaba con ellos.

Al ratito, la campana volvió a sonar, indicando que entraban más clientes. Cuando Ichigo se volvió para saludarlos, se encontró con Takumi y Zero. Suspiró resignado, ya los que faltaban!

**-"Yo, Ichigo! Wow, te ves muy bien con ese mandil y esa coleta, guapa!"** le bromeó el del pelo plateado, dandole una palmadita en el trasero a Ichigo, como si se tratara de una linda camarera.

**-"Temme! te voy a..! **" le respondió Ichigo, agarrandolo del cuello de la camiseta.

**-"Kuuroosaakiiii!" **le riñó su jefa desde detrás de la barra.

**-"Hi..."** asintió él, con una gotita de sudor resbalandole por la frente. Si esa mujer se enfadaba, llegaba a dar tanto miedo como la misma Unohana.

El resto del grupo los recibió con entusiasmo. Había sido Natsu el que había llamado a Zero y a Takumi, quienes al volver a ver a Rukia, se sorprendieron. Ambos la saludaron con efusividad y Zero no tardó en tomar asiento justo a su lado. En ese momento Rukia se tensó un poco, ya que acababa de recordar que Natsu le había dicho que ella le gustaba a Zero. Disimuladamente, observó al muchacho a su lado. Era de rasgos finos, alto y bien parecido. Tenía una linda mirada lila y un pelo precioso. Sonreía y bromeaba con los demás mientras que tomaba la limonada que se había pedido. La pequeña shinigami entonces se relajó. No parecia que fuera un mal chico y si era amigo de Ichigo, sin duda tenía que ser buena persona.

**-"Ya que estamos todos, podríamos hablar de lo del mánager, no os parece?"** propuso Zero.

**-"Tío tu siempre igual.. por qué no dejas el tema del grupo por un ratito, eh? Luego tenemos ensayo"** se quejó Tatsuki.

**-"Oi, y qué es un mánager?"** preguntó Rukia, de forma inocente.

**-"De verdad no sabes lo que es?"** intervino Takumi, extrañado.

**-"Rukia-chan es un poco lela, jejeje"** bromeó Natsu, a lo que se llevó un golpe en la cara por gentileza de Kuchiki.

**-"Te lo tienes merecido, primito"** se burló Tatsuki, dandole a escondidas un poco de crema de leche al pequeño Happy.

**-"Veras, Kuchiki-san, un mánager es una persona que se encarga de llevar las relaciones públicas de un artista. Se encarga de hacerles promociones, hacer que participen en eventos, en fiestas, en acciones benéficas, gestiona sus posibles contratos con diferentes empresas y se ocupa de mantener una buena imagen de su representado"** le explicó Ishida, siempre tan omnisapiente.

**-"Ahhh...es algo así como un anfitrión?"** preguntó. La descripción que el quincy le había dado concordaba perfectamente con las actividades que tuvo que realizar en sus ultimos años en la casa Kuchiki. Después de aquel evento que no quería ni recordar, su papel como noble se intensificó y ella era la que se encargaba de defender, representar y organizar a la casa noble y a sus intereses. Se había acostumbrado muy bien a desenvolverse en ese tipo de climas en donde las apariencias y el buen hacer eran esenciales.

**-"Bueno, algo así, sí."** le contestó Zero, dedicandole una encantadora sonrisa.

**-"Pero tios, seamos realistas, un mánager vale una pasta. No nos lo podemos permitir..."** intervino Tatsuki.

**-"Nos conoce mucha gente desde que ganamos el concurso de bandas de Tokyo. Estoy seguro de que si lo anunciamos por ahí, alguien se ofrecerá a representarnos."** dijo Takumi.

**-"Y qué hay de esas discográficas que os llamaron para grabar un álbum? No pueden ellas financiaros la publicidad del grupo?"** preguntó Ishida.

**-"Nos pedían la mitad de los costes de la grabación. No se fiaban del todo de nuestro éxito así que hacían una inversión a medias. Ichigo les dió carpetazo así que no podemos contar con ellas ahora. Intenté convencerle de que empezaramos a cobrar por los conciertos del local para poder pagarnos la grabación, pero él se negó. Dijo que ya vendrían más oportunidades a manos de gente que creyeran en nosotos de verdad e insistió en que el dinero era para el bar de Takumi y no para lucrarnos"** explicó Zero, con algo de fastidio y es que él no estuvo nada de acuerdo con esa medida, pero el grupo lo sometió a votación y, casi como siempre, hicieron lo que Ichigo aconsejó. Por algo era el líder de RED al fin y al cabo.

**-"Oye Takumi, tu padre no podría representarnos? Total, él es el que nos dió esa oportunidad y nos conocen gracias a su local" **preguntó Natsu.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. **-"Mi padre ya está demasiado ocupado con el negocio. Además, quiere abrir otra "mariposa negra" en el norte, así que no va a tener tiempo de nada. Dice que ya va siendo hora de que los polluelos abandonen el nido...".**

**-"Podríamos llamar a Naoko Tsudeki. Nos dejó bien claro que si le concedíamos la esclusiva de revelar quién es el autor de las canciones de RED, el programa "Play it" nos apadrinaría. Sería nuestra oportunidad"** propuso Zero, algo cansado ya de las absurdas normas de Ichigo.

**-"No creeis que ese tema deberiais hablarlo también conmigo?"** intervino Ichigo, acercandose a ellos y metiendose en la conversación mientras que aprobechaba y recogía los vasos sucios de la mesa.

**-"Tienes razón, perdona"** se disculpó Takumi, siempre comprensivo.

Zero se molestó un poco. Si Ichigo no hubiera aparecido, estaba seguro de que podría haber convencido al resto con su propuesta. Estaba empezando a exasperarle tanto secretismo por parte de su compañero. Qué no creía en sus propias letras? No veía que gustaban?

Rukia se quedó pensativa despues de la conversación. Estaba segura de que, con un poco más de información, podría serles de ayuda a los chicos. Sería tan distinto ser un mánager de un anfitrión? Ambos eran relaciones públicas, no?

La hora punta de la sobremesa llegó y el local se llenó hasta los topes. No sólo se debía a que la cafetería era famosa por los ricos dulces que vendían, sino porque un grupo de fans habían reconocido a Zero y a Takumi. Cuando entraron, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver que el mismísimo cantante de RED era el camarero que las atendería y exaltadas, llamaron a todas sus amigas. Ahora el local estaba repleto de fangirls gritonas y pesadas, que consumían poco y que molestaban al resto de familias que se encontraban en el establecimiento.

Ichigo trataba de manejar la situación lo mejor que podía, instanto a las chicas a la calma y a la educación. Consiguió que la mayoría se comportara, pero lo agobiaban haciendose fotos con él y no le dejaban trabajar. Los pedidos de las mesas se fueron acumulando y la gente comenzó a quejarse e impacientarse.

Rukia observó cómo en un momento de tensión, Ichigo suspiró, dejando la bandeja de nuevo en la barra. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano y se soltó el pelo tan sólo para poder volver a cogerse la cola. Se veía muy cansado y estresado y su paciencia estaba al borde de la extinción. Sin pensarlo, la pequeña shinigami se levantó y se dirigió a la barra junto a él. Agarró un mandil de uno de los aparadores, un comandero y un bolígrafo.

Ichigo se sorprendió al verla. **-"Qué haces, enana?" **le preguntó.

**-"Ayudarte, no lo ves? No voy a permitir que esta gente te agobie de esa manera. Yo cojo las comandas y recojo las mesas sucias y tú les llevas los pedidos a los clientes y les cobras la cuenta, entendido?" **le dijo, casi como una orden, cerrandose el delantal. Sin esperar respuesta ni de él ni de su jefa, que la miraba atónita, se dispuso a hacer lo suyo de manera inmediata.

A los quince minutos, todo el mundo estaba atentido y felíz. Los dos muchachos habían ofrecido un servicio rápido e impecable y se habían combinado a la perfección. Tal parecía que su compenetración para trabajar en equipo no había desaparecido con el paso del tiempo.

Sus amigos los miraban atónitos.

**-"Oi, Orihime-chan, tu prima mola mucho, no?"** comentó Natsu.

**-"Ciertamente, es una chica muy peculiar..."** contestó Zero, anonadado por el actuar de la chica. Le encantaba su capacidad de decisión y su eficacia. Le estaba pareciendo demasiado interesante.

Natsu volvió a ofrecerle una de sus miradas inquisidoras y pensativas. De nuevo todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, esperando lo que iba a decir.

**-"Tee guuuuuuuuuussstaaaaaaaaaaaa"** dijo otra vez, con aquel tono burlón.

Al final todos arrancaron en carcajadas y Zero se unió a las bromas, ya que, al contrario que los demás, él no se cortaba un pelo en demostrar sus emociones.

Ichigo y Rukia los observaron desde la barra. Ambos estaban agotados y sudados pero no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar el ameno ambiente de sus colegas. Entonces ambos se miraron y se sonrieron con total ternura.

**-"Gracias por todo, enana"** le dijo Ichigo, con la voz aterciopelada.

**-"Y... me agradeces por haberte ayudado con las mesas o por haberte traido a tus amigos?"** le cuestionó ella, burlona.

**-"Te crees que todavía me conoces muy bien, no?"** le devolvió él la pregunta, acercando su rostro al de ella, con las cejas fruncidas pero con una sonrisa torcida.

**-"Quiero pensar que así sigue siendo, Kurosaki-kuun"** le contestó la ojivioleta, dandole un golpecito en la frente con su dedo índice, gesto que él siempre solía hacerle a ella. Luego se alejó de él y se reunió con el grupo.

Ichigo se la quedó mirando. **-"Y así es, enana, así es..."** susurró para sí, mientras que volvía a sonreir y se dirigía adentro para cambiarse. Su turno había terminado por fín.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Cuando las hermanas Kurosaki escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse, asomaron sendas cabecitas por el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Cuando volvieron de ayudar en la clínica, se encontraron con que Rukia se había ido. No les había dejado ninguna nota, pero, a cambio, les había dejado todo limpio y ordenado, de modo que las chicas se esforzaron en hacer un buen pastel de chocolate en recompensa. Ahora estaban expectantes por ver si su hermano cumpliría lo que les había prometido por la mañana.

Rukia fué la primera en entrar y cuando observó a las dos hermanas, les dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

**-"Hola Rukia-chan! Donde has estado?"** se aventuró a preguntarle Yuzu.

Rukia entonces estiró su brazo y agarró a alguien que aún estaba quitandose los zapatos en la entrada.

**-"Estaba asegurandome de que vuestro hermano cumpliría con su palabra"** les dijo, con tono triunfal, mientras que Ichigo entraba a la cocina tironeado por ella.

**-"Ya va enana, no hace falta que me jales, joder, sé andar solito"** se quejaba el pelinaranja.

Las dos muchachas no cupieron en sí de felicidad al ver que Ichigo había aparecido para merendar con ellas. Bueno, eran casi las siete de la tarde, pero tomarían el pastel igual con tal de compartir un rato con su hermano.

Ichigo, por su parte, andaba un poco inquieto. No hacía ni dos días que Rukia había vuelto y ya notaba como la shinigami estaba empezando a influenciar en él; si hasta casi había conseguido convencerle para que suspendieran el ensayo de hoy! Y él nunca hacía eso!

El rato con las hermanas Kurosaki fué agradable. Las muchachas pusieron al dia a Ichigo sobre sus cosas en la escuela, Karin bromeó sobre un chico que le gustaba a Yuzu, luego protestaron por la actitud infantil de Isshin y recordaron algunos momentos de cuando Rukia vivía con ellos. A cada rato que pasaba, Rukia se fué sintiendo cada vez más y más cómoda. Tenía la sensación como si nunca se hubiera marchado de aquella casa, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Las hermanas por su parte tenían la sensación de que Rukia era una especie de "puente" entre ellas y su hermano. Era increíble el poder que la joven tenía sobre él. Observaron cómo, con tan sólo estar cerca de ella, Ichigo se mostraba relajado y perceptivo y hacía mucho que no le veían sonreir como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

A Karin esto le molestó en cierta manera. A ella no le bastaría una simple tarde de merienda para perdonar la dejadez de su hermano y no le entraba en la cabeza cómo una extraña podía hacerlo reaccionar y su propia familia no. No tenía nada en contra de Rukia, al contrario, le estaba agradecida, sólo que no le gustaba que la felicidad de su hermano dependiera de ella. El idiota de Ichigo nunca había admitido nada, pero Karin sabía que su hermano estaba perdidamente enamorado de Rukia. Y qué pasaría cuando ella volviera a irse? Otra vez tendría que verlo sufrir?

**-"Nee, Rukia-chan, te vas a quedar a dormir con nosotros otra vez?"** le preguntó la dulce Yuzu.

Karin sin embargo no dijo nada y la miró muy seriamente, como esperando su respuesta con un interés distinto al de su melliza.

Rukia miró a Ichigo para preguntarle con la mirada qué debía hacer. Por su puesto que quería quedarse! Pero se había pasado toda la noche y prácticamente todo el día con Ichigo y no sabía si al joven le parecería bien tenerla tan presente de golpe en su vida.

Pero el ojimiel tenía la misma sensación que ella de que el tiempo no había pasado y de que Rukia nunca se había marchado de su casa.

**-"Por mi está bien, pero esta vez yo me quedo con la cama, enana"** le advirtió, dándole un golpecito en la frente para enfadarla.

**-"Haaaaa? Vaya mierda de hospitalario que eres! Y encima de que te ayudo en el restaurante y me pagas con que me acueste en el suelo! No sabes tratar a una dama, Kurosaki-kunn!"** se burló, despeinando toda la melena del joven y alborotandole los mechones naranjas.

**-"Bueno, siempre puedes dormir en el sofá, verdad Karin?"** propuso la castaña.

**-"Jo, jo, jo! no seas ingénua, Yuzu! No ves que Rukia-chan quiere dormir en el cuarto con Ichigo? Ohh, sois tan jóvenes para comprender el amor!" **intervino Isshin, que en ese momento entraba cantarín por la cocina. Los heridos de la clínica por fín habían sido transladados al hospital del padre de Ishida así que la había cerrado y vuelto a casa.

**-"Yo...etto... no! Puedo dormir en el sofá, claro...cómo se le ocurre decir eso, Kurosaki-san?" **protestó Rukia, algo nerviosa. Joder! Antes esas bromas del loco padre de Ichigo no le afectaban lo más mínimo y ahora se sentía en evidencia cada vez que él abría la boca.

**-"Viejo, no empieces"** le advirtió Ichigo, con la cejas fruncidas. Luego su teléfono movil sonó y salió de la cocina para contestar.

Mientras que Isshin tomaba un trozo de pastel tranquilo en la cocina, Yuzu y Karin subieron a su dormitorio para coger algunas cosas para Rukia. La hermana de Ichigo había vuelto a sacar uno de sus pijamas para la shinigami y ahora buscaba otra cosa en sus cajones.

**-"De verdad Yuzu, no te molestes! Iré a casa de Urahara para coger mis cosas. Allí tengo mi neceser y..."**

**-"Toma"** le interrumpió la chica, poniendo sobre sus manos un pequeño neceser blanco con conejos rosas. Rukia al verlo, lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el que tenía cuando vivía en el mundo real! Cuando lo abrió se encontró con su cepillo de dientes, su perfume, su cepillo del pelo, unas pinzas para recogerselo y su esponja de la ducha con forma de chappy que había conseguido que Ichigo le comprara una vez...Todo estaba alli!

**-"ohhh, está todo aqui! Es mi neceser!**"exclamó felíz, elevandolo en el aire. **-"Gracias por habermelo guardado todo este tiempo"** les dijo, ruborizada.

**-"No fuimos nosotras. Ichigo no consintió en tirar nada que fuera tuyo. Él mismo nos pidió que lo guardáramos y que no perdieramos nada" **le explicó Karin, mirandola seriamente.

En ese momento, el pelinaranja subía por las escaleras. La llamada había sido de Zero metiendole prisa para que fuera a ensayar, ya que llegaba tarde. Aún tenía que ducharse, pero iba a proponerle a Rukia que fuera con él, si quería. Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, escuchó a su hermana hablar.

**-"Así que Ichigo lo guardó para mi..."** habló Rukia, conmovida.

**-"Supongo que nunca perdió la esperanza de que volvieras" **contestó algo tensa la pelinegra. Luego, miró a Rukia muy seriamente a los ojos. **-"Escúchame Rukia, mi hermano lo pasó realmente mal cuando te fuiste y no quiero que eso se repita así que quiero que te pienses muy bien las cosas antes de que vuelvas a instalarte en esta casa"** le advirtió con un tono agrio.

**-"Karin-chan!"** le riñó su melliza.

**-"No me interrumpas! Rukia, estoy segura de que mi hermano está enamorado de tí y no quiero que les des falsas esperanzas. Ambas sabemos muy bien que volverás a irte algún día" **dijo la muchacha, con los puños apretados.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos y también apretó los puños escuchando detrás de la puerta. Notó cómo el pulso se le aceleró y cómo las barreras de su interior vibraban amenazantes. No! Lo que su hermana había dicho era algo que él había enterrado en lo más hondo de su ser y que no quería sacar fuera nunca. Con el corazón en vilo, siguió escuchando. Necesitaba oír la respuesta de la shinigami.

Rukia se quedó perpleja. No sabía qué responder a tal información por parte de Karin y su corazón comenzó a bombear frenético. Una inexplicable alegría floreció en su pecho al oir aquellas palabras y lejos de enfadarse con la muchacha, le agradeció enormemente su sinceridad, pues ahora, al saber que los sentimientos de Ichigo por ella eran mas fuertes que los de una simple amistad, sintió dentro de sí el valor para admitirse ella misma por fín que había vuelto no sólo para recuperarle, sino también para conquistarle. Ella también estaba enamorada de Ichigo y se lo había negado durante todo aquel tiempo. Había dejado que los miedos y los impedimentos sepultaran aquellos sentimientos que tan sólo la harían aún más infelíz. Él era completamente humano y a ella se le impidó volver a la tierra...para qué admitirlos, entonces? Pero ahora era distinto, ahora era libre y podría quedarse.

**-"Yo...tienes razón, algún día tendré que volver a irme..."** comenzó a hablar la ojivioleta.

Ichigo entonces apretó más los puños y frunció el ceño. Aquella simple frase había destruido el calor lleno de esperanza que había dejado brotar en su pecho. Qué idiota había sido! Por unos momentos, casi se vió derrotado por sus emociones. Con ira y desilusión, reforzó de nuevo su coraza. Rukia era su amiga y nada más, una fría shinigami que no necesitaba del amor. Ella nunca se quedaría y él jamás le diría nada. Ahogaría sus sentimientos y seguiría viviendo con ello, como había logrado hacer hasta ahora.

Enfadado consigo mismo y por su momento de flaqueza, se alejó de la habitación directo a la ducha sin escuchar lo que la shinigami aún no había terminado de decir.

**"...Pero cuando me vaya, será para decirles a los que me esperan que no volverán a verme. Me quedaré para siempre si Ichigo me lo pide. No hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que quiera estar más que con él..."** confesó Rukia, mirando con decisión a Karin. -**"Te juro que no volveré a hacerle daño a tu hermano, Karin-chan" **le aseguró, con los ojos llenos de amor y determinación.

**-"Rukia...entonces tú?"** preguntó Yuzu, sonrojada y alegre.

**-"Sí" **sonrió Rukia, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban de nerviosismo.

**-"Espero que sea cierto..."** le dijo Karin, aún desconfiada y preocupada por su hermano.

**-"Sé que Ichigo ha cambiado muchas cosas y que su vida está ahora un poco patas arriba, pero si me deja, lo traeré de vuelta, confía en mi, Karin" **le animó la shinigami, con fulgor en la mirada y con sus dos manos puestas en los hombros de la pelinegra.

Entonces la chica le sonrió y sin decir nada, le abrazó muy fuerte. No sabía por qué, pero confiaba en Rukia ciegamente ahora que la chica le había contado cómo se sentía. Ahora la shinigami sentía un enorme calor y afecto dentro de ella. La esperanza, la felicidad y el amor la recorrían por todo su ser, enviandole miles de sensaciones de agradable cosquilleo. Con los ojos cerrados y con la nariz enterrada en el cabello de Karin, sonrió agradecida. _Bendito gigai! gracias, Urahara!._

Al cabo de un rato, Rukia salía de la habitación de las mellizas en dirección al dormitorio de Ichigo. Soltó sus cosas en la cama y se dispuso a sacar el futón de debajo de ésta. Sonrió para sí al pensar que volvería a dormir con él por la noche.

En ese momento, Ichigo entró al cuarto y se encontró con ella. Estaba con el pelo mojado, calléndole por el cuello y frente y sin nada por la parte de arriba. Rukia observó sin poder evitarlo cómo algunas traviesas gotas resbalaban por el cuello del joven, recorriendolo y llegando casi a sus pectorales. Contempló maravillada cómo Ichigo había seguido conservando su increíble forma física, dotandolo de un abdomen perfecto y cincelado y de unos pectorales y brazos fuertes y definidos. Unas irresistibles curvas ilíacas enmarcaban sus huesos de las caderas, perdiendose en el pantalón vaquero desgastado que llevaba puesto. Iba descalzo y olía como los dioses.

La joven casi se atraganta con su propia saliva de la impresión. Notó como un sofocante calor nació dentro de ella y apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

Ichigo entonces se percató de la forma en la que lo había mirado y eso tan sólo hizo que aumentara más su confusión y su enfado. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a detectar el deseo en la forma de mirar de las mujeres y lo mismo había visto en los ojos de Rukia antes de que ella apartara la cara. Por qué lo miraba así? Si le gustaba, por qué mierda no se lo decía? Y..si eso era así...por qué carajos quería él que se lo dijera si ella iba a largarse!.

**-"Yo... estaba colocando algunas cosas para...dormir..."** le explicó ella, tratando se sosegarse. El joven la miró serio por unos momentos y luego no le respondió. Se sentó en la cama mientras que se ponía unos calcetines y luego buscó en uno de los cajones una camiseta que ponerse.

**-"Vas a salir?"** le preguntó ella, un poco extrañada del silencio del pelinaranja.

**-"Voy al ensayo y luego ya veré"** le respondió él, de forma seca. Se levantó, preparó su mochila y se acercó a su guitarra.

**-"Amm...creí que no irias al final. Tus hermanas quieren que te quedes, quieren estar contigo"** le dijo, algo intimidada por la mirada seria del muchacho.

Ichigo entonces se acercó a ella y la encaró. **-"Lo quieren ellas o lo quieres tú?"** le preguntó, con ironía. Esperó la reacción de la joven, quien se quedó mirandole a los ojos por unos instantes. Ichigo sabía que estaba sopesando la respuesta. Había decidio probarla por ultima vez, pero de nuevo se sintió estúpido por haberlo hecho.

**-"Yo..yo.."** comenzó a balbucear Rukia.

**-"No es necesario que saques el futón. Puedes dormir en mi cama, si quieres"** le dijo, dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

**-"Pero puedo dormir en el suelo"** contestó ella, percatandose de que la actitud de Ichigo con ella había cambiado por completo.

**-"Es una tontería que desperdicies el colchón. Esta noche no vendré a dormir "** le aclaró, colgandose la guitarra en la espalda.

**-"Y donde te quedarás?"** le preguntó, con un pellizco en el estómago.

Ichigo se giró hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa altiva. **-"De verdad quieres saberlo?"** le preguntó, con tono mordaz.

Entonces Rukia comprendió que se quedaría en casa de alguna chica y su semblante se ensombreció. **-"No...no es de mi incumbencia saber con quién duermes o dejas de dormir..." **le respondió, seria.

**-"Eso creía"** le contestó, marchandose de la habitación y dejandola sóla.

Rukia aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar. Por qué Ichigo la había vuelto a tratar tan frío? Habían estado todo el día juntos, se habían gastado bromas, le había sonreido y merendado con ella y luego su hermana le había dicho que Ichigo la quería...entonces, qué había pasado? Por qué?

Desanimada y sintiendose traicionada, dejó caer su peso en la cama. Lo mismo Karin no tenía ni idea de los verdaderos sentimientos de su hermano o lo mismo ya él no la quería porque si lo hiciera...no se acostaría con otras chicas...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Saludos mis queridos lectores! qué tal estan? espero que bien. Lo primero, como siempre, agradecerles su apoyo y sus reviews! es un placer escribir para vosotros! y como veis, siempre contesto a todos vuestros reviews. De verdad, GRACIASSS!

Bueno bueno, de nuevo en este capi ha habido de todo un poco! antes de que todas os enfadeis con el pobre Ichigo, os pediré que le entendais! estaba enamorado de Rukia ( que por fín aqui se ha visto!), perdió sus poderes y el poder verla, luego ella se va y lo deja tirado y él aprende a vivir sin ella aún queriendola. Forma un grupo para estar entretenido y decide salir con chicas pensando que ella nunca volvería y de repente, Zas! rukia vuelve con claras intenciones de quedarse en su vida, no le dice toda la verdad y le oculta cosas y encima le crea ilusiones con su forma de tratarlo. Es normal que se ponga a la defensiva si se entera de que se va a volver a ir! Ichigo no quiere volver a amarla y sufrir otra vez! así que os ruego que tengais paciencia con mi naranjito, porque él no es el malo de la historia. ^^

Evidentemente tampoco lo será Rukia. Habeis visto lo linda que es ayudandole en la cafeteria? y por fín ha admitido sus sentimientos! qué hará a partir de ahora después de que Ichigo se haya puesto así con ella? se rendirá y dejará que los dos meses pasen o reaccionará y le demostrará a Ichi que ella es la mejor mujer con la que puede estar? jojojo evidentmente, ya sabeis la respuesta, sino, no habría fic! jajaj! pero ya os digo yo que no tendrá que hacer mucho para que el tonto de Ichigo se rinda ante sus propios sentimientos...

* Para aquellos que veais "Fairy tail", he hecho que Natsu utilice la frase que Happy siempre dice para incomodar a las personas, y sobre todo a Lucy, esa de "Te guuuuuussstaaaa". Me parto de risa con eso!

*comparo el pelo de Natsu con el cabello colorido y con mechones tiesos que solían tener unos dibujos muy antíguos que yo veía cuando era muuuuy pequeña. La serie se llamaba "mi pequeño pony" o algo así y por eso Rukia le llama "pony" a Natsu, además que él es bajito como esos animalitos, ^^

en fin, qué creeis que hará Ichigo ahora? de verdad piensa dormir con una chica o se habrá pegado un farol para alejar a Rukia de él?

DEBO PEDIR DISCULPAS DE NUEVO por no haber contado en este capi cosas que adelanté en el anterior que iban a ocurrir. Desde luego, nunca más pienso hacerlo ya que despues, cuando me pongo a escribir, me vienen nuevas ideas y a lo mejor las otras las pospongo o las corrijo. En fin, en el siguiente si que RED volverá a cantar, eso lo aseguro, que ya echo de menos otra buena canción metal para que sigais conociendo a este grupo y de verdad que conocereis quién será el nuevo mánager del grupo aunque...ya os he dado una pista en este capi, jejeje^^

en fin, me despido por hoy, chicos. GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESPERO CON MUUUUUUCHA ILUSIÓN VUESTROS REVIEWS!

QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKIIIIIII! (por dios Tite, haz que Rukia vuelva ya en el manga, no lo soportoooooooo mass!)

DESEO MANDAR TODO MI APOYO Y CONDOLENCIAS A LA GENTE DE JAPON. SIENTO MUCHO LA TRAGEDIA Y TODOS ESTAMOS MUY ANTENTOS A ESA CENTRAL NUCLEAR QUE NO LOGRAN CONTROLAR. CRUCEMOS LOS DEDOS PARA QUE NO OCURRA OTRA CATÁSTROFE, CHICOS!


	6. THE OUTSIDE Parte 1

Ichigo salió por la puerta como alma que llevaba el diablo. Cerró la cancela de un golpe y apretó el paso, sin mirar atrás. Conforme se fué alejando de la casa fué disminuyendo las zancadas. A cada metro que avanzaba, notaba como su ira se iba debilitando, así como todo él.

Se sentó en un banco en la calle y soltó la mochila y la guitarra. Se llevó las manos al rostro y trató de respirar hondo. Por qué mierda se había puesto así? Era un auténtico gilipollas. Por mucho que hubiera intentado reprimirlos o disimular, apenas creyó que Rukia podría corresponderle, sus sentimientos habían logrado rebasarle, habían salido a la superficie y lo habían dejado completamente vulnerable de nuevo.

Todo había sido por su culpa. Rukia no había vuelto en dos años y aún no le había contado por qué, pero había bastado que lo mirara como lo miraba y que estuviera con él un maldito día entero para que quisiera más de ella. Es que a caso esos dos años no le habían dicho suficiente? Había deseado con todo su corazón, escuchando detrás de la puerta como un idiota, que la shinigami hubiera dicho que se quedaría. No necesitaba oír ninguna confesión ni nada, tan sólo el creer que ella no se volvería a marchar. Si Rukia pudiera quedarse, si supiera que podría ver aquellos ojos violetas todos los días, le diría todo lo que sentía por ella. Pero ahora decirselo era tan inútil como en aquella vez que se despidieron. Qué podía él ofrecerle a una shinigami, a un espíritu? Ni si quiera era capaz de ver a la verdadera Rukia, tan sólo, a aquel cuerpo artificial que la albergaba...

**CAP. 6: THE OUTSIDE. Parte 1.**

Debía recuperar el control de la situación y aclararse con lo que quería. Tenía que saber actuar, tenía que poder sobrellevarlo al igual que había hecho todo ese tiempo.

Lo primero, centrarse en el grupo. Sí, sus compañeros, sus letras y su guitarra lo ayudarían a canalizar sus emociones y lo harían disfrutar y olvidarse de todo. Ahora que planeaban lanzarse al mundo de la música de manera oficial, estaba seguro de que tendría el tiempo tan ocupado que apenas podría estar con Rukia y eso lo ayudaría a enterrar sus sentimientos de nuevo. Oh sí, los mandaría a lo más profundo para que no volvieran a joderle la vida nunca.

Lo segundo, quedaría con chicas. Al fin y al cabo, había comenzado a hacerlo para olvidarse de ella y hasta ahora le habia ido muy bién. Por qué debería sentirse culpable? Rukia no era su novia y ni si quiera estaba enamorada de él así que seguramente, comprendería perfectamente que un chico joven y sano tuviera una vida sexual activa.

_**"No...no es de mi incumbencia saber con quién duermes o dejas de dormir..."**_ la frase de la shinigami retumbó en sus oídos y lo hicieron mantenerse firme en su decisión. Si a ella no le importaba, entonces no había nada que hablar.

Tercero, cuando Rukia volvió no pensó que fuera para estar con él en un sentido romántico y aún así estuvo dispuesto a perdonarla. Si quería que la shinigami volviera a formar parte de su vida, tenía que tener muy presente que sólo sería como amiga y abandonar cualquier otra idea. Qué era peor? Tenerla como amiga o no tenerla?

Pero al pensar eso último, su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo. Dirigió entonces su vista hacia su muñeca derecha, en donde aquella pulsera de cuero y metal que llevaba se había convertido prácticamente en su segunda piel. Aquel adorno era mucho mas que eso, era un sello. Abrió los broches y se la quitó. Se quedó en silencio observandose allí en donde su pulso se concentraba. Suspiró y entornó la mirada.

Derrotado, se recostó sobre el banco, mirando hacia el cielo. La luz de la luna bañó su rostro y le hizo suspirar. A quién quería engañar? Se conocía demasiado a sí mismo para saber que no aguantaría mantener ese tipo de amistad de nuevo con la shinigami. No podría hacer como el que no siente nada, no podría ignorar los latidos de su corazón cada vez que fuera a visitarlo por sorpresa, no podría evitar el dolor si ella se enamorara de alguien y sobre todo, no podría dormir con ella en la misma habitación sabiendo que la deseaba como un desesperado...

De nuevo una vibración en los pantalones lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Molesto, cogió el movil del bolsillo y consultó la pantalla. Era Mai otra vez. Tras pensarlo un poco, le dió al botón rojo para que se cortara la llamada. No quería verla, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra. Le había mentido a Rukia cuando le había insinuado que dormiría con una chica esa noche, pues sabía desde el mismo momento en el que la shinigami había vuelto, que las mujeres habían dejado de existir para él.

Definitivamente, lo único que tenía que hacer era averiguar si sería capaz de ser sólo su amigo. Intentaría hacerlo, por los dos. Guardaría las distancias hasta que su corazón se calmara, aprendería a quererla de una manera inocente y menos egoísta y se recordaría a cada segundo que eran de dos mundos distintos. Aguantaría el tirón hasta que ella se fuera y quizá, con el tiempo, sería capaz de dejar que alguna chica humana lo enamorara y lo hiciera felíz.

Se volvió a abrochar la pulsera y, fingiendo que no se engañaba a sí mismo, retomó el camino hacia la "mariposa negra", repitiendose una y otra vez que podría hacerlo bien.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Rukia saboreaba amargamente la desdicha del conocimiento. Durante mucho tiempo, pensó que la verdad hacía libre a las personas y que el llegar a comprenderse a uno mismo, siempre traía felicidad. Pero ahora se lamentaba enormemente de haber descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos, pues al poco de ya tenerlo claro, su corazón estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Toda esperanza se había esfumado ante la idea de que Ichigo durmiera esa noche en los brazos de otra. De qué le servía saber que había vuelto para conquistarlo? De qué le servía haberse admitido que lo amaba? Ichigo no compartía con ella esos mismos sentimientos y con su forma de actuar, se lo había dejado bastante claro.

Se tumbó en la cama y sonrió de forma irónica mientras que intentaba apartarse el flequillo de la cara. Estaba siendo justa con el pelinaranja? Ella nunca le había hablado de sus sentimientos. Nunca tuvieron nada y nunca le pidió que la esperara. Ichigo ya tenía dieciocho años y era súmamente atractivo, a caso esperaba encontrarselo virgen y suplicando por su amor? Desde luego que no...Una de sus grandes cualidades es que era una mujer muy realista.

Tenía que ser sincera consigo misma. Cómo llevaría la situación? Debía regresar a la sociedad de almas con el espíritu derrotado o quedarse y luchar por Ichigo? Si se iba ahora, sabía que se perderían para siempre. Sus lazos terminarían por deshacerse por la distancia y el dolor. Ya no habría una esperanza que los atase, una sospecha de amor en los recuerdos, un beso escondido en el viento...

Recordó la mirada de Ichigo. Detrás de la frialdad o la indiferencia, había un reflejo de tristeza, una sombra que oscurecía el miel de su iris. Ichigo había sido sincero con ella cuando le dijo que había sido la única que había tocado su alma y había notado el cariño brotar de su sonrisa cuando le había dicho que había vuelto por él. Entonces...estaría mintiendole? Sería muy pretencioso por su parte pensar que quizá él huía de ella por el daño que le había hecho?.

Se incorporó de nuevo en la cama, dejando los pies colgando. Tendría alguna posibilidad con él si le contara la verdad? Habría alguna manera de reavivar ese amor que Ichigo había sentido alguna vez por ella? Sólo podría averiguarlo si lo hacía...A la mierda esas chicas! Arriesgaría el todo por el todo. Se vestiría e iría a buscarlo al ensayo. No permitiría que ninguna mujer lo volviera a tocar ni una noche más!

Decidida y con el corazón lleno de valentía, se puso de pié de un salto.**_ "Oh sí, que el idiota se prepare! Bajaré las escaleras, me pondré los zapatos, me despediré de la familia de Ichigo y correré hacia ese local! Me subiré a un taburete y sin decirle nada, me lanzaré en busca de sus labios y sólo cuando me haya hartado de ellos le diré cuánto lo amo. Luego le pediré que me cante en el oído con esa voz tan sensual que tiene y al final de la nochee...ahhggg! para Rukia que te pierdes! Maldito gigai!"_** De pronto, su estómago pegó tal rugido que se quedó clavada en el suelo y no dió ni un paso más. Con las mejillas rojas y una gotita de sudor resbalandole por la frente, suspiró avergonzada. Quizá su arrebato de amor podría esperar...primero, cenaría...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][

Tatsuki dejó de golpear la batería cuando el final de la canción llegó. Ichigo les acababa de enseñar la melodía de uno de sus temas nuevos y les había encantado. Era una canción con mucha fuerza, quizá una de las más oscuras de RED hasta ese momento y la joven estaba más que entusiasmada. A cada més que pasaba se convencía más y más de que Ichigo era todo un músico. No sólo interpretaba sus canciones mejor que nadie, sino que era perfectamente capaz de indicarles en todo momento el tiempo, los punteos, los ajustes, el ritmo, tenía ideas, era dinámico, seguro de sí mismo y era capaz de contagiarles a todos su entusiasmo.

**-"Wow! pero tío qué has comido hoy? Estoy encendido! esta canción es mortal! cuando la estrenaremos?"** preguntó Natsu, revoloteando alrededor de Ichigo.

**-"Bueno, todavía tenemos que ultimar algunos detalles y ensayarla más así que no se decirte exáctamente... tú qué opinas, Zero?"**

**-"Que la estrenemos cuando comuniquemos a los medios que participaremos en los Japan Music Awards como grupo revelación"** propuso el de pelo plateado, entusiasmado.

**-"Yo creo que la podríamos tener para el próximo fin de semana.."** intervino Takumi, apretándole las cuerdas a su bajo.

**-"Y yo creo que podremos ganar ese premio!"** exclamó Natsu, enganchandose al cuello de su prima.

**-"Vale, vale, para el carro! Primero tenemos que encontrar un mánager, recuerdas? Y contando con el dinero que hemos puesto entre todos no nos dá para ninguno en condiciones"** dijo Tatsuki.

**-"Y yo ya he puesto todo lo que he conseguido con la cafetería, incluso el dinero que tenía ahorrado para el alquiler y la universidad...mi padre me va a matar..."** apuntó Ichigo, resoplando.

**-"Si le damos la exclusiva a "Play it" nos patrocinarán"** propuso de nuevo Zero.

**-"Ni hablar"** se negó Ichigo, dirigiendose hacia el cuadro de mandos de sonido y tocando algunas cosas.

**-"Por qué? Ya estoy harto de tu actitud, Ichigo! Por tus idioteces estamos perdiendo una gran oportunidad! Estas frenando al resto del grupo!"** le siguió Zero, con los brazos en jarras y el animo crispado.

**-"Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a decidir si quiero contarlo o no. Son mis letras"** le respondió, con el entrecejo fruncido.

**-"Pero son nuestros temas"** refutó el de ojos lilas.

**-"En eso tiene razón, Ichigo..."** intervino Takumi. **-"Mi padre no puede pagarnos nada más. Nos pone el autobús para ir por las ciudades a tocar y se compromete a mantenernos los equipos. Financiaría nuestra publicidad en el local e incluso quiere cobrar por los concieros a partir de ahora. Con los cálculos que hemos hecho de las posibles ganancias, no nos llega para poder pagarnos un videoclip y ya sabes que es uno de los requisitos para participar en los "japan music awards"** razonó el rubio.

Ichigo guardó silencio. Sabía que sus compañeros tenían razón, pero seguía sin hacerle gracia la idea de revelar que él era el autor de las canciones. Ellas hablaban de todos sus sentimientos, de todo lo que él era o había sido...era como coger las páginas de un diario personal, arrancarlas y repartirlas por el público. Se sentía desnudo tan sólo de pensarlo.

**-"No tenemos por qué decirles la verdad. Cualquiera de nosotros podría decir que es el autor. No es que nos vayan a someter a prueba luego, joder..."** se quejó Zero, llevandose las mechas plateadas hacia atrás.

**-"Eso podría traernos problemas luego"** contestó Ichigo. El resto del grupo lo miró muy serio.

**-"No confías en nosotros?"** le preguntó Natsu, con el tono de voz más serio que Ichigo le había escuchado desde que eran amigos. Durante unos instantes, lo sopesó. Cómo iban a traicionarle sus compañeros? Si no confiaba en ellos, jamás funcionarían como grupo cuando las cosas se complicaran. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, se rascó la nuca y luego los miró.

**-"Me lo pensaré. Os prometo que mañana os daré la respuesta. Quiero que RED tenga éxito tanto como vosotros asi que, calmaos, vale? Encontraremos la manera"** les prometió, haciendo que sus amigos se sintieran más aliviados. Todos confiaban en él al fin y al cabo.

Al instante miró a Zero a los ojos. Él era quien más le preocupaba. Sabía que el chico era muy tozudo y que estaba empecinado. Cuando su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos chocaron sus manos en señal de colegueo.

**-"Está bién, cabeza de zanahoria, volvamos al trabajo"** le dijo Zero, sonriente.

**-"Qué os parece si grabamos la voz en off de "Feed the machine"? Ya sabeis que no podré cantar las dos estrofas a la vez y Natsu no llega hasta donde lo hago yo a la hora de gritar".**

**-"Eres un engreído.."** respondió el pelirosa, haciendo morros.

**-"Jajaja! Vamos tonto, los dos sabemos que eres el mejor haciendome los coros"** le animó Ichigo, acercándose a él y pegandole un golpecito en el hombro.

**-"Y también es mejor que tú tocando la guitarra"** brometó Tatsuki, chichando a Ichigo.

**-"Zorra.."** respondió el pelinaranja, dedicandole una mirada de reproche.

**-"Y hablando de zorras.."** intervino Takumi, mirando hacia la puerta del local. Allí, entrando con una gran seguridad en sí misma, estaba Mai.

**-"Joder, era un ensayo a puerta cerrada, qué demonios hace aqui?"** se fastidió Ichigo.

**-"Buscar lo que el otro día no le diste"** bromeó Zero, mordaz.

El ojimiel soltó su guitarra y bajó del escenario para hablar con la pelirroja. Antes de que le diera tiempo a decirle nada, la otra le rodeó el cuello y le robó un beso en los labios. Ichigo apartó el rostro apenas notó la boca de la chica sobre la suya, aunque trató de no ser brusco con ella. Al fín y al cabo, solía dejarse besar de vez en cuando, aunque siempre fueran roces.

**-"Esta bien, lo siento. Nada de besos, lo olvidé"** bromeó ella, soltandolo y sacandole la lengua. Llevaba un piercing en ella por cierto.

**-"Qué estas haciendo aqui?"** le preguntó él, con la voz seria.

**-"Llevo todo el dia llamandote y no me has contestado ni una sola vez, asi que he venido a verte"** le respondió ella, mirandose las uñas.

**-"Y no pillas que si no te respondo en todo el dia es porque no quiero verte? Lo siento si soy rudo, Mai, pero ya sabes que nosotros no funcionamos así.. a qué coño viene eso de acosarme ahora?"** le increpó, demostrandole claramente que estaba muy molesto con ella.

**-"Viene a cuento de tu nueva amiguita, ya sabes, esa bajita de los ojos violetas. El otro día me la encontré en la puerta. Gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era tu novia asi que he venido para saber si es verdad"** le contestó ella, encarandolo. **"no es que me importe que tengas novia, es sólo que recordé que me dejaste tirada por ella, asi que, como comprenderás, estoy bastante picada."** le explicó con el tono altanero y acicalándose el pelo.

**-"Vayamos al almacén. En realidad, me viene bien haberte visto ahora. Tengo que hablar contigo ciertas cosas"** le respondió él con una frialdad a la que la joven no estaba acostumbrada. No es que Ichigo fuera muy cariñoso con ella, pero tenía un lenguaje corporal distinto cuando estaba a su lado. Siempre solía sonreirle de forma seductora, solía agarrarla por la cintura, guiñarle un ojo o acariciarla a escondidas...siempre hacía algún gesto que la hacía sentirse especial para él, distinta y sobre todo, deseada. Pero ahora él no la había rozado si quiera y sus ojos no habían bajado a su escote ni una sóla vez.

Con actitud recelosa, lo siguió al almacén. La última vez que entraron ahí, habían acabado teniendo sexo sobre las cajas, pero algo le decía a la exuberante Mai que eso no pasaría esta vez.

**-"Y ahí van...supongo que interrumpiremos el ensayo.."** refunfuñó Tatsuki, soltando los palos en la caja de la batería. **"Vaya idiota, pobre Rukia...".**

**-"Qué pasa con ella? Está liada con Ichigo?"** le preguntó Zero, sin disimular los más mínimo su interés por la pelinegra.

**-"Bueno...no exactamente...pero podrían si dejaran de hacerse los tontos.."** le contestó.

**-"No si yo me adelanto a Ichigo, verdad?"** sonrió arrogante. Tatsuki soltó una carcajada y lo miró de forma condescendiente.

**-"Rukia es demasiado para ti, Zero. No sabrías llevarla, creeme.."**

**-"Con eso sólo haces que ahumente mi interés, nena"** bromeó él **-"además, el otro día Ichigo me dijo que sólo eran amigos y que ella no era su tipo"** sonrió.

**-"Ichigo no sabe lo que quiere"** apuntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Luego, se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se quedó pensando. Zero levantó una ceja al ver la expresión divertida de Tatsuki.

**-"Qué pasa?"** le preguntó, intrigado.

**-"Naada. Sólo pensaba que sería interesante poner a prueba a Ichigo"** le constestó, con sonrisa maliciosa.

**-"Pretendes utilizarme para que se ponga celoso?** **Pues lo siento, pero por muy molesto que se pusiera, no me rendiría tan fácil. Esa chica comienza a interesarme de verdad"** le aclaró, dandole con la púa de la guitarra en la naríz.

**-"Jajaja! Interesarte de verdad? A tí? Pero si eres el mayor mujeriego que he visto en mi vida! Eso sí que ha sido bueno"** se burló la karateka, dejando su sitio y dirigiendose a las escaleras.

**-"Siempre hay una primera vez!"** le respondió él, divertido, desde el escenario.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mientras tanto, una chica bajita y peleona le dedicaba una mirada ácida al seguridad, Imoyama, en la puerta del local.

**-"Pero bueno, otra vez estás tú aqui? Qué pasa? No tienes familia ni nada?"** le preguntó Rukia, mordaz.

**-"Vaya, vaya, pero si es la "pequeña de Kurosaki", jejeje, a dónde vas?"** le saludó el seguridad.

**-"No es obvio? Voy dentro a ver a mi novio"** le respondió ella, no sin antes sentir un hormigueo en su estómago al pronunciar esa palabra refiriendose a Ichigo.

**-"Yo que tú no estaría tan convencida a la hora de afirmar que eres su novia, pequeña, puede ser que una preciosa pelirroja esté usurpandote el puesto en este mismo momento"** le dijo, con maldad, mientras que abría la cadena y dejaba pasar a Rukia.

La joven no pudo evitar endurecer sus facciones al oir esa frase. Esa chica de la que hablaba el seguridad tenía que ser la misma con la que lo había visto la otra vez...

**-"Eso no me preocupa lo más mínimo y, por cierto, no soy la "pequeña de Kurosaki". Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre: Rukia Kuchiki. Más vale que no se te olvide, mono gigante"** le advirtió, con magnificencia y altanería, cualidades adquiridas sin duda por cortesía de Byakuya Kuchiki.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Natsu, sentado en una silla arriba en el escenario, dejaba volar libres sus dedos por las cuerdas. Seguía practicando las notas que hacía un rato Ichigo le había enseñado. Había un par de acordes que no le convencían, así que intentaba improvisar algo.

**-"Qué tal ha sonado eso, Happy? Te ha gustado?"** le preguntó a su gatito, que sentado justo a su lado, jugueteaba con uno de los cables. El pequeño cesó en su intento de desgarrar los filamentos para mirarle. Justo iba a dejarse acariciar por la mano de su dueño cuando un olor conocido y el ruido de la puerta lo hicieron girarse.

Natsu siguió con la mirada el sitio a donde enfocaba la vista su gatito. Al instante, una luminosa sonrisa le recorrió la cara de oreja a oreja.

**-"Rukia!"** la saludó, bajando a toda prisa del escenario y corriendo para recibirla. El resto del grupo, que estaba en la barra bebiendo algo, se giró también para recibir a la recién llegada.

**-"Hola chicos, qué tal va todo?"** les saludó la shinigami, de forma tímida.

**-"Rukia! Qué haces aqui? Al ver que no has venido con Ichigo creí que ya te vería mañana en la escuela"** le dijo Tatsuki.

**-"Cómo? Vais a la misma escuela?"** intervino Zero. De forma galante, sostuvo la mano de Rukia entre las suyas y le dió un suave y casto beso. **-"Buenas noches, Rukia-chan"** le dijo, con una voz seductora.

**-"Ho...hola, ettoo...Kiryu-kun?"** le saludó, algo insegura. No esperaba tan cálido recibimiento por parte del joven y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando le había besado la mano. Tal y como había apreciado en la cafetería, el chico era bastante guapo. El magnetismo de sus ojos era notable y la suavidad de su voz, también.

**-"Llamame Zero, por favor"** le pidió, abriendo una cocacola y ofreciéndosela gentilmente. **-"Eso bebiste la otra vez, no?"** le preguntó, al ver la cara de sorpresa que Rukia había puesto.

**-"Oh, no. Ten cuidado Rukia-chan, Zero acaba de extender sus redes para intentar pescarte"** le advirtió Takumi, sentandose a su lado en la barra.

Rukia sonrió algo nerviosa y luego buscó con la mirada a alguien que ya estaba echando de menos en aquella reunión.

**-"Donde está Ichigo?"** le preguntó a Tatsuki. La karateka se tensó un poco antes de responderle. La miraba con ojos de corderito degollado, como si estuviera a punto de darle una mala noticia.

**-"Está... arreglando algunos asuntos..."** le respondió, desviando la mirada.

**-"Nuestro almacén es un sitio bastante acogedor para tratar los temas del corazón"** se aventuró a explicarle Zero, mientras apuntaba con la cabeza el lugar en donde se encontraba el pelinaranja.

**-"Entiendo"** contestó ella, de forma escueta. Durante unas fracciones de segundo, sus labios se fruncieron y los ojos se le apagaron, y aunque la joven se recompuso de inmediato, como gran actriz que era, a los ojos expertos de Zero no se le habían escapado nada. Era un maestro a la hora de interpretar los gestos de una mujer ya que gracias a ello, sabía siempre como desenvolverse con ellas. _"Así que es verdad que le gusta Ichigo.."_ pensó para sí.

**-"En realidad, venía para oír vuestro ensayo. Ichigo me invitó esta tarde. He pensado que sería una buena oportunidad para saber más del grupo"** les dijo, cambiando de actitud.

**-"Yo te contaré todo lo que quieras, Rukia-chan"** se ofreció Zero.

Takumi y Natsu rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Luego, entendiendose con la mirada, se levantaron los dos a la vez para seguir ensayando. Ellos ya se conocían al dedillo todas las técnicas que empleaba Zero para ligar y creían saber cómo terminaría aquello, asi que, dejaron libre el camino.

**-"Tatsuki, vamos a seguir practicando el tema nuevo. Te vienes?"** le preguntó el rubio.

La joven volvió a mirar a Rukia con algo de preocupación. **-"Estarás bien si te dejo con él?"** le preguntó, refiriendose a Zero con la cabeza.

**-"Claro, estoy bien acompañada"** contestó la pelinegra, bebiendo un sorbo de la cocacola.

Zero le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y Rukia se tranquilizó. Definitivamente, tenía que ser un buen chico...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mai se sobó las sienes con sus dedos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y resopló para aclararse.

**-"A ver...estas cortando conmigo?"** le preguntó, con indignación.

Ichigo, sentado sobre una caja y con los brazos cruzados, rodó los ojos.

**-"Nosotros no estabamos saliendo, Mai..."**

**-"Si vale, es verdad, pero yo soy la única de tus ligues con la que has vuelto a quedar. Tú y yo siempre hemos tenido algo distinto, joder Ichigo!"** se quejó sin comprender nada y es que no todos los dias se perdía a un amante como él, por no añadir, que la despampanante Mai no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la dejaran sino más bien, al revés...

**-"Si es verdad y te tengo cariño porque fuiste la primera, Mai, y por eso te estoy dando explicaciones, si no, no lo habría hecho. Ya te he dicho, necesito un tiempo para estar sólo. Voy a centrarme en el grupo y no quiero distracciones"** le repitió él, con tono cansado.

**-"Eres un mentiroso"** le dijo. Se acercó a él y lo agarró del rostro para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos. **-"Dime que no es por ella, que no es por esa tal Rukia"** le pidió.

**-"Ya te he dicho que ella es mi amiga, se hace pasar por mi novia para que Imoyama la deje entrar en el local..."** contestó, ya un poco irritado.

**-"Ichigo! Al menos dime la verdad, joder! Te crees que soy idiota? He dejado de existir desde que ella llegó! Atrévete a decirme que no es por esa enana delgaducha"** le insistió, apretando más el agarre del rostro de Ichigo entre sus manos. En ese momento, el ojimiel clavó sus profundos ojos en ella. Le mantuvo la mirada, en silencio, durante unos instantes. Luego apartó con suavidad sus manos de su cara y desvió los ojos. No podía mentirle, al fin y al cabo.

**-"El que calla otorga..."** dijo Mai, en voz bajita, separandose de él pero manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas.

**-"Creeme, no te estoy cambiando por ella. No va a pasar nada con Rukia..."** le dijo, con el tono apagado. Mai chasqueó la lengua al captar la desilusión en la voz del joven.

**-"La has besado? Y no me refiero al beso del otro día en la puerta, me refiero a uno de verdad. Has besado bien a esa chica?"** le cuestionó.

**-"No..."** respondió él, con el ceño fruncido. A qué venía esa pregunta ahora? Satisfecha por la respuesta, Mai soltó sus manos y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

**-"Pues entonces no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme todavía. El día que la beses, me rendiré, pero hasta entonces, seguirás en mi lista de amantes predilectos, cariño. Estoy segura de que volverás a mi cuando tu cuerpo necesite un poco de mimo"** y sin dejarle a Ichigo responder, abrió la puerta y salió del almacén.

El ojimiel la vió salir de la habitación sin ni si quiera despedirse. Molesto, frunció aún más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. No contaba con la cabezonería de Mai. Al fin y al cabo sabía que ella no estaba enamorada de él y que también tenía ligues con otros chicos...para qué se empeñaba en seguir viendose con él entonces?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][]

Rukia llevaba ya su segunda cocacola mientras seguía hablando con Zero. El joven le había contado cómo habían formado el grupo y cómo había conocido a Ichigo. La shinigami se percató de que el muchacho tenía mucho interés en saber de ella, de su vida, de sus gustos y de su relación con el pelinaranja.

**-"Así que no has mantenido contacto en todo este tiempo y por eso Ichigo está así contigo"** concluyó Zero, analizando las cosas que Rukia le había contado. Todas eran ficticias, claro, menos ese detalle.

**-"Algo así..."** respondió ella, dispuesta a no dar más información. Durante toda la conversación había sentido que el del pelo plateado la estaba analizando. Cada gesto, cada tono al enfatizar una frase, cada vez que nombraba a Ichigo...

**-"wow, eso suena genial"** , dijo, apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia el escenario. Tanto escrutinio la hizo decidir cambiar el tema de la conversación. En ese momento Natsu hacía un sólo de guitarra bastante impresionante y Tatsuki lo acompañaba con la batería, acomplando ritmos y divirtiéndose.

**-"Estamos practicando una canción nueva"** le respondió él, sonriente.

**-"Oye, Zero, y también será en inglés? A mi se me dá fatal ese idioma, no entiendo ni pera. Pero por lo que he oído las letras siempre hablan de sentimientos. Es maravilloso tener la habilidad de poder plasmarlos en un papel y luego transformarlos en música. "** En ese momento los ojos de Rukia brillaron, embelesados por la idea de lo que acababa de expresar y Zero entrecerró los ojos. Acababa de descubrir un lugar por donde atacar para despertar su interés.

**-"En una nación como esta, cuesta mucho destacar y siempre llama la atención si utilizas un idioma que no es el materno. Ichigo pensó que cantar en inglés nos abriría más puertas fuera de Japón y lo utilizó también como método de merchandising*"** le explicó.

**-"Merchan...qué?"** preguntó ella, haciendo una mueca graciosa.

**-"Jajaja! Pero preciosa , tú de dónde vienes?"** le cuestionó, acercándose más a ella.

**-"Y quién escribe las canciones de RED?"** le preguntó. Sentía tanta curiosidad que incluso no se dió cuenta de la proximidad que el de pelo plateado tenía con ella.

**-"Cómo? Ichigo no te lo ha dicho?"** le cuestionó, sorprendido. La pequeña muchacha le negó con la cabeza.

**-"No irás a decirme que es él verdad? Ese idiota es tan insensible y entiende tan poco los sentimientos de los demás que sería incapaz de escribir ni una frase"** dijo Rukia, denotando cierto enfado en su voz. Zero sonrió santisfecho ante el comentario. Podría sacar beneficio de esa afirmación en un futuro muy cercano.

**-"Cierto...De todas maneras, es un secreto y no te lo puedo decir. Pero a cambio de no contartelo, haré el enorme sacrificio de darte algunas clases particulares de inglés"** se ofreció fingiendo inocencia.

**-"Etto...gracias, me lo pensaré..."** contestó ella y es que la verdad, no le vendría nada mal aprender algo de ese idioma. Tenía cierta idea rondandole por la cabeza, una idea que implicaba saber qué es lo que RED cantaba en sus canciones y, aunque supiera que existía internet, la verdad es que era incapaz de manejar lo que para ella era "una cajita con lucecitas y letras". Podría pedirle a Ichigo que le enseñara o a Tatsuki que le escribiera lo que decían las letras, pero ella era curiosa y activa y quería aprenderlo por sí misma. Además, no sabía si el pelinaranja accedería a ayudarla después de todo...

**-"Hoo, qué pasa? No te inspiro confianza?"** le preguntó Zero poniendo carita de niño bueno. Su seguridad en sí mismo y el gesto tan gracioso que puso arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de Rukia sin que ésta pudiera evitarlo.

**-"Debería, Zero-kun?"** cuestionó, enfocando directamente sus ojazos en los de Zero. Para ella tan sólo fué un gesto inocente, pretendía demostrarle al muchacho que ella también era una mujer segura de sí misma, pero en cambio Zero lo interpretó como una respuesta a su coqueteo.

En ese momento, la puerta del almacén se abrió y ambos se giraron para mirar. Mai fué la primera en salir. Llevaba el gesto orgulloso y caminaba dando unas fuertes zancadas. Sus tacones resonaban a cada paso que daba y su cabello y pecho se movían a la vez de ella en un armonioso equilibrio. Tenía la mirada naranja encendida, los labios carnosos y la piel, morena.

**-"Es una chica preciosa.."** mencionó Rukia, algo desalentada.

**-"Es la única que ha estado con Ichigo más de una vez. Él nunca repite con ninguna excepto con ella. Tienen...digamos...bastante _química_..."** se encargó de explicarle Zero. Había sido una ocasión perfecta para sacar ventaja sobre Ichigo, exaltando virtudes de su amigo que la pelinegra no contemplaría como tal.

Rukia siguió observandola sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, aunque las palabras de Zero habían sido un duro golpe a su corazón. Si ya su autoestima había sufrido una bajada al ver a semejante pelirroja, el saber que el chico del que estaba enamorada era tan popular con las mujeres había minado casi por completo su confianza. Cómo demonios iba a tener ella una oportunidad con alguien como él? Sería Ichigo capaz de renunciar a tantas mujeres tan sólo por una?

Tas ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Mai, al verla, fué directamente hacia ella. Se detuvo justo a su lado. Era muy alta y esbelta y tenía porte.

**-"Hola!"** le saludó decidida. **-"Tú debes ser la _novia_ de Ichigo, no?"** le preguntó. Luego le sonrió falsamente y se echó su larga melena hacia atrás. Quería analizar a la amiguita de Ichigo, a ver qué tal era y es que, aunque Mai no la consideraba ni si quiera una rival, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué es lo que tenía esa menuda chica para tener a Ichigo tan confundido.

**-"Bu...bueno...yo..."** intentó explicarse Rukia, a quien todavía le impactaba sobremanera ser llamada de esa forma.

**-"No te preocupes, aqui _todas_ somos novias de Ichigo, verdad Zero?"** dijo en tono jocoso. Con ese comentario, la pelirroja le había dejado bien claro que ella era "una más" y que no tenía nada de especial para el ojimiel. Zero sin embargo no contestó nada y pegó un sorbo de su bebida.

**-"Es un chico con suerte, supongo"** le contestó Rukia con tono indiferente. Ja! Esa mocosa tendría que vivir al menos cien años más si quería intimidarla o desarmarla. O a caso se había creído que no se había dado cuenta de la forma falsa en la que le había sonreído?

A Mai se le cerró la boca al oir aquella inesperada frase. Esa enana delgaducha y plana tenía carácter. Era a caso eso lo que había engatusado a Ichigo?. Rápidamente se recompuso y le ofreció su mano para estrecharsela.

**-"Un gusto. Me llamo Mai Rirosuke. Ya nos veremos por aquí, Rukia-chan..."** se despidió, dejandole claro que ya sabía de ante mano quién era ella.

Rukia se sorprendió al ver que la joven sabía su nombre y captó claramente el mensaje que la pelirroja le había enviado. Un "volveré y no me daré por vencida" que la había dejado con la intriga. Por qué la chica la consideraba que estaba interponiendose entre ella e Ichigo? A caso él le había dicho algo cuando habían estado encerrados en ese almacén?

**-"A partir de ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a los celos de las chicas si te ven mucho con Ichigo, así que no le hagas mucho caso"** le sugirió Zero, de nuevo mostrandose encantador.

Claro... que idiota era. Ichigo seguramente no le habría dicho nada, era tan sólo que estaba celosa...nada más...Sin embargo siguió turbada. Empezaba a pensar que no había sido una buena idea haber ido al local y su decisión de decirle la verdad a Ichigo pendía de un hilo, balanceandose entre la inseguridad y el miedo.

Intentando disimular su malestar interior, le dedicó una sonrisa a Zero, aunque estaba impregnada de tristeza. El joven se percató de inmediato y le acarició el rostro suavemente, haciendo que Rukia lo mirase a los ojos.

**-"Tú también eres una chica preciosa, así que no te dejes amedrentar."** le animó. Luego, al ver que la shinigami le devolvía la sonrisa un poco menos apagada, le guiñó el ojo.** -"Ichigo no es el único hombre de la tierra, Rukia-chan"** le susurró, con un tono sensual. Y es que Kiryu Zero no se las pensaba a la hora de seducir a una mujer.

**-"Ejem, ejem!"** oyeron por detrás. Al girarse se toparon con Ichigo que los miraba a los dos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. **-"Interrumpo algo?"** les preguntó, disimulando su desconcierto por haber pillado a Zero en actitud tan cariñosa con Rukia. Qué demonios se había perdido? Desde cuando la enana se dejaba agarrar del rostro por un desconocido? Y desde cuándo sonreía con esa cara de idiota?

**-"Hola, cabeza de zanahoria, mira quién ha venido a vernos tocar"** le contestó él, rodeando con el brazo los hombros del pelinaranja.

**-"Hola, Ichigo"** le saludó ella con media sonrisa y levantandose del taburete. Su corazón había duplicado sus latidos desde el mismo momento en el que había escuchado su aterciopelada voz.

**-"Creí que estarías en casa, qué haces aqui?"** le preguntó él, obviando el saludo y separandose del agarre de Zero para acercarse a ella.

**-"Hoo...así que Rukia-chan vive en tu casa?"** preguntó el peliplata, sorprendido. Ambos jóvenes se giraron hacia él al mismo tiempo y le dedicaron una mirada de "lárgate, estorbas" que el chico interpretó a la perfección.

Suspirando, les sonrió pacíficamente y se volvió hacia el escenario. Total, ya había hecho sus primeros movimientos esa noche y estaba seguro de que casi se había ganado la confianza de Rukia. _"Las cosas_ _de palacio, van despacio..."_ se dijo a sí mismo, con una sonrisa triunfante.

Cuando la mirada de ambos jóvenes retomaron contacto, fué Rukia la que rompió el silencio.

**-"Yo...había venido para hablar contigo. Quería decirte muchas cosas pero...creo que no es buena idea..."** habló, con el tono algo apagado y rehuyendo de sus penetrantes ojos amielados.

**-"Por qué no?"** cuestionó él, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes junto a ella. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó su respuesta.

**-"Tenía la convicción de que podría contarte todo lo que todavía te oculto...pero me he dado cuenta de que aún no estoy preparada"** se sinceró nuevamente, suspirando de forma cansada.

Ichigo guardó silencio unos momentos. Tras haber tomado su decisión con respecto a ella, esperaba poder tener un poco más de tiempo para mentalizarse y calmar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, Rukia había ido a verle y la tenía ahí, con una actitud tan distinta a la que siempre había reconocido en ella que lo confundía sobremanera. Notaba la ansiedad crecer en su amiga cuando estaban cerca, notaba la tensión sexual entre ellos, cómo sus enormes ojos violetas temían encontrarse con los suyos y cómo disimulaba torpemente los nervios y el rubor jugueteando con sus dedos cuando la pillaba mirándole a alguna parte del cuerpo que no fuera la cara...

La maldita enana estaba tan confundida como él y quería volverlo loco. Podía apostar que Rukia se sentía atraída por él y mucho...Cómo coño eres sólo amigo de la chica de la que estas enamorado si sabes que a ella también le gustas?

**-"Tu vuelta no ha sido como esperabamos, ni tú ni yo..."** le dijo al fin. Rukia se sorprendió por esa frase que resumía de una forma muy certera sus propios pensamientos. Alzó la vista para volver a mirarle.

**-"Escucha, enana. Sé que se nos hará difícil pero yo quiero intentarlo. No sé lo que me ocultas ni por qué no confías en mi para decirmelo, pero fuiste tú la que me enseñaste a ser paciente con los demás. Sea lo que sea, es un problema muy profundo y no seré yo quien te haga daño forzándote a contarmelo.* "** prosiguió él, tomando la lata de cocacola que Rukia había dejado a la mitad y pegandole un sorbo.

**-"Dime Ichigo...qué es eso que quieres intentar?"** le preguntó, nerviosa. A caso se referiría a tener algo con ella?

**-"El ser amigos. Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos como para ahora hacer como que no nos conocemos. Quiero que volvamos a ser los que éramos"** contestó él, comenzando con su primera fase de autoengaño y destruyendo, sin saberlo, las ultimas esperanzas de Rukia.

**-"ahh...tienes razón en eso..."** le contestó, cavizbaja, sin poder disimular la tristeza en su rostro.

**-"Siento mucho cómo me comporté antes contigo. He sido un idiota. Tuve una pelea por el móvil con una chica y la tomé con la persona equivocada. Pero ya lo hemos arreglado..."** volvió a mentirle. Si Rukia se sentía atraída por él, ésa seria la mejor manera de alejarla. Ichigo sabía que mezclar amistad y deseo no era una buena idea y si lo hacía, al final no tendría ninguna de las dos cosas. Además, tampoco permitiría que la shinigami lo tuviera como una especie de pasatiempo cada vez que volviera al mundo real. Él hacía eso con las chicas, pero con ella no. Jamás. Con Rukia era o todo o nada.

**-"Ya...con Mai, cierto?"** le preguntó, exalando y sentandose junto a él. Estaba siendo una completa idiota. Su amigo no sentía nada romantico por ella! Estaba hablandole de otra sin ni si quiera percatarse de lo duro que le estaba resultando oírle.

El joven frunció el ceño al ver que Rukia sabía su nombre. Esa estúpida! Como le hubiera dicho o hecho algo a su enana, se iba a enterar!

**-"Se me ha presentado antes. Ha sido de lo más cordial"** ironizó ella.

**-"Qué te ha dicho?"** le preguntó él, algo inquieto y sin poder evitar que le saliera la vena protectora con ella casi de inmediato.

**-"Oh, vamos, no estarás pensando que tu noviecita me ha intimidado, no? Tan sólo está celosa, pero tú y yo sólo somos amigos, verdad?"** le respondió ella, apuntandose a aquella gran farsa que entre los dos estaban montando.

**-"Ella no es mi novia. No tengo novia, enana, que te quede claro"** le respondió él, molesto por la burla de la shinigami cuando se había preocupado por ella.

**-"Sí que la tienes y te estas bebiendo su cocacola ahora mismo"** le respondió divertida, recuperando su bebida de las manos del pelinaranja. Ella era fuerte y había sufrido demasiado como para no saber recuperarse de algo como aquello. Amaba a Ichigo, pero su dignidad estaba por encima de todo ahora que la había recuperado. Lo mejor sería aceptar aquello de una forma estóica y es que, en cuanto a los esfuerzos espartanos se tratara, ella era una maestra.

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos para luego sonreírse. Sus músculos se destensaron y wse sintieron un poco más aliviados.

_"Podemos ser amigos, seguro" _pensó el joven, animado. _"Seré su mejor amiga de nuevo._ _Puedo hacerlo"_ pensó ella, conformandose._ "Es lo único que puedo tener de él"_

**-"Y dime, por cuánto tiempo va a quedarse _mi novia_ por aqui?"** le preguntó, mitad en broma mitad en serio. La respuesta de la chica sería el punto y final a su nueva actitud o la ratificación de la misma.

La joven dudó un momento antes de contestar. Se supone que si lo decidía, podría quedarse para siempre, pero en principio tenía sólo dos meses. Aún no sabía si querría permanecer en un mundo en el que Ichigo no fuera suyo, pues eso, sería equiparable a vivir la eterna soledad que le esperaba en la sociedad de almas...

La decisión que tomó a continuación, la hizo sentirse más calmada. El dolor comenzó a mitigar y su corazón dejó de estar contraído: Se quedaría esos dos meses y lo ayudaría. Antes de volver a la sociedad de almas, se encargaría de arreglar todos y cada uno de los problemas que Ichigo tuviera. Trataría de hacerlo lo más felíz posible y cuando se marchara, lo haría con la cabeza bien alta. Le abrazaría y atesoraría su sonrisa. Volvería a verle una y otra vez hasta que dejara de necesitar su ayuda. Hasta que lo viera enamorado de verdad, que lo viera estable, que supiera que alguien lo iba a cuidar tanto como ella habría hecho. Convertiría lo negativo en positivo y su amor en protección.

Podía hacerlo, podía ser sólo su amiga. Le quería tanto que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo libre. Sabía que cuando Ichigo era felíz, irradiaba más luz que el propio sol. Brillaba tanto que llenaba de calidez los corazones de quienes estuvieran a su lado y así no le costaría trabajo encontrar a una buena chica.

Y qué haría cuando lo viera con otra o con Mai? Aguantaría el dolor. Recordaría que era una shinigami y tendría fé en que lo innecesario de las emociones en su mundo apagaran poco a poco sus sentimientos.

**-"Dos meses. Es lo que durará mi misión."** le contestó, elevando un poco el tono y mostrandose firme.

**-"Entiendo..."** contestó Ichigo, sintiendo de nuevo cómo su corazón era pateado, estrujado y reducido a cenizas. Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio durante unos instantes.

**-"Bueno, etto...me voy a casa. Le diré a Isshin-san que no irás a dormir"** le dijo, levantandose y tendiendole la cocacola de nuevo.

**-"Espera"** le pidió, tomandola del brazo suavemente. **-"Sí que voy a dormir allí. Tenemos dos meses para recuperar dos años así que...más vale que empecemos"** le dijo, sonriendole de nuevo de forma encantadora. Ya no había rastro de esa frialdad ni de esa desconfianza que unas horas antes le había mostrado en su habitación y ese pequeño pero importante gesto del joven, había sido más que suficiente para hacer a Rukia felíz. Recordó al instante las palabras de Renji, quien puso en duda que algo así se pudiera hacer. Pero ella no se había equivocado al asegurarlo, sabía que dos meses serían suficientes para alguien con el corazón tan noble como Ichigo. Aún seguía conociendolo como antes, depués de todo.

Entonces la joven le tomó de las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. El muchacho miró el agarre divertido.

**-"Qué?"**le preguntó ella, burlona, **-"es tan sólo para que Imoyama siga creyendose que soy tu novia después de haber visto a esa pelirroja andando por aqui...".**

**-"Está bien, pero al menos, dejame despedirme de los demás, no?"** le contestó, con media sonrisa, evitando los tirones de la shinigami.

**-"Ni hablar, mañana hay clases y ya es tarde"** le riñó, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

**-"Haaa? no pienso ir a clases! Tengo que ensayar las canciones nuevas y buscar un mánager con los del grupo"** se quejó él.

**-"Por el camino hablaremos de eso. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que proponerte"** le respondió, ignorando los reclamos de Ichigo y tirando de él hacia la salida.

**-"Proponerme? Rukia...qué clase de amistad quieres que tengamos? Una con derecho a roce o qué?"** le provocó, abriendo la puerta y dejandola pasar delante. Al instante se recriminó mentalmente. Mierda! no pudo evitar coquetear con ella, le salió casi de forma automática! estúpido Ichigo!

**-"No me compares con tus ligues, Kurosaki, por muy crecidito que estés y muy guapo que te veas con tu pelo largo, sigues siendo un niñato para mi"** le retó ella, altanera y divertida al mismo tiempo. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de bromas con Ichigo y ésta era la segunda que le hacía, pero las cosas cambiaban y debía admitir que le gustaba esa nueva faceta del pelinaranja. La hacía sentirse bonita y femenina.

Salieron por la puerta tomados de la mano y pasaron por delante de Imoyama, ignorandolo. Estaban demasiado metidos en su mundo para prestarle atención al molesto seguridad del local.

**-"Gracias"** le dijo él, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

**-"Gracias por qué, idiota?"** cuestionó ella, sin aflojar lo más minimo el enlace de sus dedos.

**-"Por decirme que estoy muy guapo con el pelo largo. Tú también estas linda con el pelo así pero... shhhh! No digas que te lo he dicho, tengo una reputación que mantener"** le susurró, burlón, acercandose al oído de la shinigami.

Al instante, la chica se ruborizó, primero por el cumplido y luego por el insulto implícito.

**-"Eres un idiota! lo mejor que podría pasarle a tu reputación es tener a una mujer como yo a tu lado"** se defendió, soltando la mano del joven y cruzandose de brazos. Elevó la barbilla y miró al frente, indignada.

**-"Querrás decir con una pedófila como tú a mi lado, no?"** se carcajeó Ichigo, preparandose para recibir un golpe veloz y certero de la shinigami. Cómo adoraba enfadarla.

**-"Pedófila? Por qué dices eso!"** le gritó ella, intentando golpearlo, primero con una patada y luego con un puñetazo, pero el maldito no había perdido sus habilidades de combate después de todo.

**-"Vamos, enana, admite que te gusto, no pasa nada! Jajaja!"** Siguió burlandose, mientras salía corriendo con la ruborizada shinigami detrás. Ichigo pensó que si convertía las verdades en bromas, éstas dejarían de parecer como tales y perderían importancia. Hablar de aquello de forma natural les haría sentirse mejor...o quizás no...

**-"Pero qué es esa actitud tan inmoral* que estas teniendo conmigo ultimamente! Lo que me gusta es patearte el trasero! Ven aqui!"** le exigió con un puño en alza, mientras que seguía persiguiendole.

Y así, formando semejante escandalo a esas horas ya de la madrugada, se alejaron del local bajo la atenta mirada de Imoyama. Aquella chica sí que era "la pequeña de Kurosaki" después de todo.

Pero el seguridad no había sido el único testigo del interactuar de la joven pareja. Allí, dejada caer sobre la pared y oculta por una de las esquinas, se encontraba Mai. Con el rechazo recubriendo sus venas de frío rencor, apretó sus puños mientras observaba las carcajadas que Ichigo soltaba cada vez que esquivaba a la pelinegra. La misma que la había suplantado... a ella, que era el doble de atractiva!.

Indignada, se sentó en la acera y sacó un cigarro. Mientras que buscaba un mechero en el bolso, sintió unos pasos detrás de ella. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con la mano de Zero ofreciendole fuego. La pelirroja lo aceptó sin decir nada y dejó que el joven tomara asiento a su lado mientras que le ofrecía una calada.

**-"Si estas interesado en esa chica, vete olvidando"** le advirtió, sin mirarle a la cara.

**-"Si tú sigues interesada en Ichigo no deberías aconsejarme eso"** le dijo, con su característica seguridad en sí mismo.

**-"No te confundas, Zero. A mi Ichigo no me importa, sólo me importa que no me sustituyan por alguien del nivel de esa enana. Tengo mucho orgullo, sabes? Ichigo folla bien, nada mas"** le contestó, dando otra calada.

**-"Bueno, pues entonces ayúdame a mi a conseguirla. Creo que tengo una manera de llamar su atención, pero necesito que tú la alejes de Ichigo**" le propuso.

**-"Y qué gano yo a cambio con eso?"** quiso saber, divertida.

**-"No sé...unos buenos polvos, quizá?"** le contestó, de forma divertida.

Mai se acercó a Zero y le besó en los labios. El joven se dejó sin ningún problema ya que la muchacha era muy hermosa.

**-"Sabes la diferencia que hay entre tú e Ichigo?"** le preguntó, después de separarse de él. Ante la negativa del peliplata, continuó -**"Él es un chico que siempre tiene una palabra amable si te ve preocupada o decaída, que no le importa no tener sexo contigo aunque haya quedado para eso si ve que no tienes ganas y sobre todo...no es un hombre que se deje besar por nadie. Eso es lo que me mantiene interesada en él y es por eso por lo que te voy a ayudar" **le explicó, apagando la colilla en el asfalto.

**-"Me vas a ayudar tan sólo para comerle la boca a Ichigo? Pfff! Pues por mi vale, si para ti eso es una buena razón..."** se burló Zero, sin entender a Mai.

**-"Tú jamás entenderás mis razones ni las de ninguna otra chica. Ves a la mujeres como objetos y eso, también te diferencia de Ichigo. Ya tengo a muchos más como tú, pero a ninguno como él y tener un amante que te mime de vez en cuando, no está mal"** apuntó la pelirroja.

**-"Está bien, como tú digas...Entonces, tenemos un pacto?"** propuso de nuevo Zero, ofreciendole la mano.

**-"Tenemos un pacto"** afirmó ella, estrechandosela. **-"Ahora cuéntame qué es eso que tienes en mente?"**

**-Continuará-**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todo el mundo! qué tal estais? ufff! hacía casi un mes que no actualizaba y debo pediros MIL DISCULPAS por ello, pero es que he encontrado trabajo y no tengo tiempo de escribir! tengo que repartirme entre mi trabajo, mi pareja, mi familia y mi casa y no doy a basto! sólo libro un día a la semana asi que por eso he tardado en subir el capi.

Por ello os dejo uno larguito, de 14 paginas a word. Dije que RED volvería a cantar pero la verdad es que he tenido que dividir el capitulo en dos para poder cumplir con lo que dije, jajaja! asi que en la segunda parte de "the outside" no sólo cantarán, sino que sabréis el por qué del título del episodio así como más cosas que anuncié que pasarían.

Bueno, qué decir de esta actualización? Ichigo y Rukia son unos tontos. Él no se le confiesa porque cree que Rukia se va a ir y no sabe que ella se quedaría si él se lo pidiera y Rukia no se le ha confesado porque cree que Ichigo está con Mai y que no tiene nada que hacer con él. Esto se ha reforzado por la mentira de Ichigo acerca de que había discutido con la pelirroja cuando en realidad le había dicho en el almacén que no volvería a estar con ella...agghh! qué liooo! jajajja!

Vamos a fomentar el debate, jojojo:

-Qué creeis que esconde Ichigo bajo su pulsera en la muñeca derecha?

-Creeis que Zero está interesado en Rukia de verdad o tan sólo encaprichado? en qué consistirá su "pacto" con Mai?

-Mai ha dejado bien claro que no está enamorada de Ichigo pero ha demostrado ser como todas las demás mujeres al apreciar del pelinaranja que siempre es educado y considerado con ella...se estará mintiendo a sí misma? tendrá otro motivo oculto para no desligarse del pelinaranja?

-Ichigo ha decidio guardar las distancias con Rukia para enfriar sus sentimientos, pero se ha dado cuenta de que si quiere conservarla como amiga, ésto no le va a servir. Cómo llevará ese tira y afloja con ella? y si ella se convierte en la nueva mánager de RED cómo logrará verla menos siendo él el lider de la banda?

-Rukia aún no sabe que es Ichigo el que escribe y Zero utilizará esa ventaja para captar su atención...cómo se desenvolverá todo esto?

-Ichigo ha pasado un poco por alto su pequeño brote de celos cuando vió la proximidad de Zero con Rukia...tardará mucho en salirle la vena posesiva con ella? jejeje.

ACLARACIONES:

*Ichigo utiliza casi las mismas palabras que Rukia le dijo aquella vez en el cementerio cuando se enteró de lo de su madre. He querido hacerles honor por todo lo que a él le sirvieron y como ejemplo de que nunca ha podido olvidarlo.

*Quién no ha visto el capi de relleno en el que Rukia se pone celosa? jajaja! me morí de risa cuando le dijo :" qué es esta escena inmoral?" así que yo he decidido añadirlo en este episodio porque la adoré, jajaja! aunque ya habeis visto que la Rukia de mi fic es un poco menos tímida...y es normal en sus condiciones...aunque de eso os enterareis en el proximo capi ( o almenos esa es mi intención! jajaja)

EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:

Rukia se convertirá en la nueva mánager de RED a pesar de que Ichigo se niega en rotundo. Utilizará una estratagema para convencer al resto del grupo y al final, no sólo será aceptada, sino que comenzará a hacerlo muy bien.

Red anunciará su participación en los "japan music awards" y Zero y Mai pondrán en práctica su plan justo a tiempo, ya que Ichigo y Rukia no sabrán llevar muy bien eso de guardar las distancias...jojojo!

Engañada por Zero, Rukia anunciará a "play it" que es él el que escribe las canciones de RED para recibir su patrocinio, cómo creeis q reaccionará Ichigo ante esto? se dará cuenta de que Zero trama algo muy gordo contra él?

En fin, chicos, eso es todo de momento! quedaos conmigo que el fic se pondrá cada vez más lioso! espero que os haya gustado esta actualización y que os mantenga interesados para la siguiente. Cuento con vuestro apoyo y con vuestros reviews! por cierto, perdonadme si tengo faltas de ortografía como me ha comentado alguien en un review, yo intento corregirlas pero alguna se me pasa, lo siento de veras! no dudeis en decirmelas para corregirlas, vale?

PERDÓN DE TODO CORAZÓN PORQUE ESTA VEZ NO HE PODIDO CONTESTAR VUESTROS REVIEWS. SON MUCHOS Y ME LLEVARÁ POR LO MENOS DOS HORAS EL RESPONDERLOS EN CONDICIONES, ASÍ QUE OS PIDO DISCULPAS. PROMETO QUE LA SIGUIENTE VEZ LOS CONTESTARÉ, VALE? DECIROS QUE LOS ADORO, QUE ME HACEN REIR, QUE ME EMOCIONAN Y ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA Y ME SIENTO DE VERDAD VINCULADA A TODOS VOSOTROS CUANDO ME HABLAIS DE LO QUE OS HA PARECIDO O DE LAS EMOCIONES QUE OS HA HECHO SENTIR. ES POR ELLO QUE LE DOY MI AGRADECIMIENTO Y LE MANDO MI CARIÑO A:

+Ethereldcrow

+Lonely Athena

+warrior-fire

+Sakura-Jeka

+More-chan

+Luxi3l

+Rukia Kurosaki-chan

+Winly Elric

+Yuuri no Mai

+Miaka-ichiruki

+LadyMmurphy

+Kairi-Sparda

+gibybluu

+FerchaO

+Kaginulove- maria-chan

+Metitus

+Meikyo Natsume

+maar- 418

+Ghost IV

+xoxokiss210

+karekano018

+Betty Saku-ruki chan

+Rukiaichigoxsiempre

+elenita-chan

**MIIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESTAR AHI! UN ABRAZO ENORME Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKIIII !**


	7. THE OUTSIDE Parte 2

**DE INUKARENESMEE PARA TODOS MIS ADORADOS LECTORES:**

HOLA A TODOSS CHICOS Y CHICAS! WOW! REALMENTE HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ACTUALICÉ. CÓMO PEDIROS PERDÓN POR TAL CRUEL ACTO? YA SOBRA CONTAROS LO OCUPADA QUE ESTOY Y LO DIFÍCIL QUE ME RESULTA ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO COMPRENDAIS Y QUE NO ESTEIS MUY ENFADADAS CONMIGO. TENEIS QUE SABER QUE YO NUNCA ABANDONARÍA UN FIC SIN COMUNICARLO, ASI QUE TRANQUILOS, PUESTO QUE TANTO "A SONG FOR" COMO "DESTINOS CRUZADOS" SEGUIRÁN EN ACTIVO Y NO SERÁN SUSPENDIDOS. QUE ME FALTE TIEMPO PARA EL PRIMERO Y ALGO DE INSPIRACIÓN PARA EL SEGUNDO, NO SIGNIFICA NADA. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE EL MANGA SE PONGA MEJOR QUE HASTA AHORA Y ME INSPIRE PARA RECUPERAR MI FIC DE BATALLAS Y ACCIÓN!

DE TODAS FORMAS, PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE Sí ESTEN ENFADADAS CONMIGO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, OS TRAIGO UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN MUY MOVIDITA. TIENE TODO TIPO DE EMOCIONES Y MUCHO MUCHO ICHIRUKI! VEREIS COMO PASARÉ DEL HUMOR, AL AMOR, LUEGO A LA CONFUSIÓN, A LA AMISTAD, A LOS CELOS, AL AMOR DE NUEVO Y FINALMENTE AL DOLOR.

REVELARÉ GRAN PARTE DEL SECRETO DE RUKIA POR FÍN, RED CANTARÁ, ZERO Y MAI UTILIZARAN ESTRATAGEMAS PARA SEPARAR A ICHIGO Y A RUKIA, PLANTEARÉ ALGUNA QUE OTRA INCÓGNITA RELACIONADA CON LA SOUL SOCIETY Y CON MAI, E ICHIGO Y RUKIA PASARAN DE COMBATIR CON KATANAS A...MEJOR POR QUÉ NO OS DEJO LEER Y LUEGO NOS CONTAMOS? JEJEJE ^^

INFORMAROS DE QUE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN ES BASTANTE LARGA, 27 PAGINAS A WORD. HASTA AHORA, EL CAP MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO... EN PARTE PARA COMPENSAR MI RETRASO Y EN PARTE PORQUE NO QUERÍA DIVIDIR EL EPISODIO UNA SEGUNDA VEZ.

SÉ QUE HAY GENTE A QUIENES NO LE GUSTAN LOS EPISODIOS TAN LARGOS ASÍ QUE OS ACONSEJO QUE OS TOMEIS VUESTRO TIEMPO PARA LEERLO, DISFRUTADLO, PRESTAD ATENCIÓN A CADA DETALLE, PUES LOS QUE ME CONOCEN YA SABEN QUE SUELO SER MINUCIOSA CON ELLOS Y ESPERO QUE CADA PARTE OS GUSTE. POR FAVOR, CONTADME LO QUE OS HA PARECIDO, LA PARTE QUE MÁS OS HAYA GUSTADO, LO QUE OS HA INTRIGADO O LO QUE OS PRODUCE SOSPECHA Y, COMO NO, SI ALGUNA OS HA EMOCIONADO O OS HA HECHO REIR, PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE HE PRETENDIDO CON ESTE CAPI.

ESPERO DE CORAZÓN QUE OS GUSTE Y AH! RECORDAROS QUE PONGO UN GRAN ESFUERZO PARA DESCRIBIR LAS CANCIONES DE RED ASI QUE, POR FAVOR, OS PEDIRÍA QUE ESCUCHARAIS "THE OUTSIDE" DE ESTE MARAVILLOSO GRUPO PARA QUE ASÍ PODAIS DISFRUTAR MEJOR DE ESA PARTE DEL FIC.

A ELLOS, A LOS VERDADEROS "RED" Y A TODOS VOSOTROS, OS LO DEDICO, QUE LO DISFRUTEIS Y NOS VEMOS AL FINAL PARA FOMENTAR EL DEBATE, DE ACUERDO? A LEER! ^^

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**-"Yo...lo siento mucho, Rukia. Con el tiempo descubrirás que no soy como crees y que debajo de toda esta fachada se esconde un hombre sensible y gentil. Lo único que espero y deseo es que algún día tus ojos dejen de mirarme con esa frialdad, pero, hasta entonces, entiende que tengo que hacer esto"**

**-"No te disculpes. Sé en qué consisten mis obligaciones ahora que vivo aqui y que ésta, es una de ellas"** le contestó fríamente y prácticamente con un susurro.

El hombre frente a ella, de rostro amable y mirada triste, guardó silencio mientras que llevaba sus manos a su yukata. Al primer contacto, Rukia se estremeció. Su cuerpo entero se negaba a aquella invasión que estaba a punto de sufrir. Su corazón latía pesadamente, como si quisiera dejar su labor y, por unos instantes, ella quiso que así fuera...Pero recordó la promesa de Byakuya y descubrió, con agrado, que un pequeño resquicio de esperanza aún se negaba a abandonar su pecho. Esa incansable e inagotable fuerza interior que había aprendido a encontrar gracias a Ichigo la envolvió con su manto de valor y protección.

_"Algún día seré libre y volveré a buscarte. Merecerá la pena todo esto tan sólo por volver a sentirme viva junto a ti...Ichigo"_ pensó para sí.

**-"Abre las piernas, Rukia".** Aquella frase, aunque dicha de forma delicada, le sonó atroz y monstruosa y su estómago se contrajo hasta tal punto de querer hacerla vomitar.

**-"Por favor, no me hagas daño..."** le pidió. Su voz tembló un poco aunque su rostro se mostró sereno y su mirada, impasible.

**-"Nunca lo haré..."** le respondió, antes de cubrirla con su cuerpo.

**CAP. 7. THE OUTSIDE. Parte 2.**

Rukia, sobresaltada, abrió los ojos y se incorporó, con el cuerpo totalmente en guardia y con la nuca mojada de sudor. No había sido hasta hace muy poco que no había comprendido por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma ante lo que, todavía, no sabía si bautizar como un sueño o una pesadilla...

A pesar de que luego logró hacerse amiga de aquel hombre que la invadió, a pesar de haber sido tratada por él siempre con dulzura y respeto, su cuerpo siempre se negó en rotundo a su cercanía y es que toda ella, desde el cabello hasta los dedos de los pies, pertenecían a Ichigo. Debió haber sido él el que la besara por primera vez, debieron haber sido sus manos las que la desvistieran cada noche y debió haber sido su olor el que la envolviera por las mañanas...

Suspiró profundamente y agitó la cabeza para librarse de aquellas sensaciones que el sueño había dejado en su pecho. Por qué demonios había pensado en eso justamente ahora? Quizá era una forma de que su yo interior le comunicara que se estaba equivocando, que debía luchar por el amor de Ichigo...

Había decidido que en dos meses volvería. Se iría con las manos vacías y aún más infelíz que cuando regresó. Allí sólo le esperaba soledad y tristeza. Su sueño le había recordado que el volver con Ichigo había sido lo único que la había mantenido fuerte, lo único que le había permitido mantener su corazón a salvo, sólo para su verdadero dueño, mientras que su cuerpo era poseído por otro.

Pero había llegado tarde y ella misma fué la que se marchó, la que no fué valiente, la que siempre ignoró sus sentimientos por temor a los demás, la que quiso que Ichigo tuviera una vida humana normal...

_Y ahora él tenía una novia humana._

Intentaba engañarse a sí misma fingiendo que eso no le dolía y que lo había aceptado, pero no era así. Ichigo, con una mujer que no era ella...jamás imaginó sentir dolor semejante. Le entraban ganas de salir corriendo, abrir una senkai y refugiarse en los brazos de Renji hasta que no le quedaran lágrimas que derramar. Pero su infelicidad era obra suya; suya y de nadie más.

La única manera que tendría de ser un poco felíz, lo único que la consolaría cuando se marchase, sería el saber que Ichigo estaría bien. Puede que ahora tuviera una vida humana pero no era una vida felíz. Los ojos de Ichigo siempre estaban callados, siempre apagados...y él no era así.

Recuperó la entereza. Ayudar a Ichigo era su objetivo así que tenía que cambiar de actitud y dejar de pensar. Intentaría ser felíz en ese tiempo, intentaría vivir como una chica humana todo lo que pudiera y disfrutaría de la compañia del ojimiel y de sus amigos.

El despertador comenzó a sonar, sacandola de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente, lo apagó antes de que el ruído atrajera a la habitación a alguien aún más escandaloso que el dichoso aparatito.

Se giró y miró hacia el suelo. Ichigo parecía no haber escuchado la alarma y seguía durmiendo, siempre dandole la espalda y mirando hacia el armario. Por qué sería que nunca lo veía en otra postura? Sería a caso que no le gustaba que viera su rostro al dormir?

Sigilosamente, se levantó de la cama y se acercó andando de puntitas. Su increíble habilidad ninja le permitió que el idiota ni se enterara. Con cuidado, se sentó encima de Ichigo y acercó sus labios a la oreja del pobre bello durmiente, dispuesta a arrancarlo de los brazos de morfeo de la forma más mezquina. Una mueca traviesa adornó su faz y le fué imposible soltar una risita. Tomó aire y...

**-"DESPIEERTAA IDIOOTA! YA ES POR LA MAÑANAA!"** le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El pobre pelinaranja pegó un grito, despertandose sobresaltado. Tras el bote de su cuerpo, se giró y su rostro, al principio totalmente teñido de ira, se descompuso al ver la situación en la que su querida amiga acababa de ponerle.

Rukia se carcajeaba de él, señalandole la cara de espanto que había puesto, mientras que no se percataba de que estaba completamente sentada sobre su bajo vientre. Su perfecto traserito botaba encima de él debido a sus carjadas sin saber que aquel pequeño roce estaba avivando, para pánico de Ichigo, otra zona de su cuerpo que también había sido despertada por Rukia, aunque de otra forma, claro...

**-"Maldita enana del demonio! por qué has tenido que despertarme así? Me pitan los oídos, joder!"** le riñó, agarrando los brazos de la joven e inmovilizándola.

**-"Ja, ja,ja! No he podido evitarlo, mira que cara de idiota has puesto! Jajaja!"** seguía burlandose la pequeñaja, dandole completamente igual que las manos del joven la tuvieran prisionera.

**-"O..Oi...Rukia, no te muevas más! Para!"** le pidió, enrojeciendose al notar que su situación ahí abajo comenzaba a alcanzar niveles peligrosos.

Y, como si la joven le hubiera leído la mente, se detuvo, percatandose de que debajo de su trasero había algo que le estaba dando los buenos días. De inmediato, se levantó, liberando al joven de su peso.

**-"Eres un maldito pervertido! cómo te atreves?"** le riñó, ruborizada, señalandole con un brazo temblón.

Ichigo se incorporó y la encaró. **-"No es mi culpa! Qué crees que le pasa a un tío por las mañanas si le despiertan de esa forma, eh?"** le gritó.

**-"A un hombre le pasa eso porque le griten que ya es de día?"** le preguntó, irónica y alterada.

**-"A un hombre le pasa eso si una chica se sienta sobre él y comienza a rozarse, maldita pedófila!"** le aclaró, ya sin saberse si el rojo de sus mejillas era debido al enfado o al rubor.

**-"Qué? Ya estoy harta de que me llames así! Te vas enterar, idiota!"** le amenazó.

**-"Y qué vas a hacerme en ese gigai, shinigami?"** le retó, correspondiendo la desafiante mirada de la joven.

**-"Pues para tu pesar, nada pervertido, Kurosaki..."** se burló, poniendose de puntitas y acercando su rostro al del joven, esfuerzo inútil a no ser que él se agachara, claro.

**-"Tssk! Lástima..."** contestó él, con una sonrisa traviesa y una nueva actitud que dejó totalmente noqueada a la pelinegra. Sus mejillas ardieron de inmediato por la inesperada respuesta. Maldito Ichigo! otra vez esas bromas!

**-"Ja, ja, ja! Jódete enana! He descubierto la forma de ganarte en las peleas, ja!"** se burló de ella, señalandole con el dedo el ruborizado rostro.

De inmediato, la joven agarró la mano de Ichigo y, en especial, ese dedo que estaba apuntandola y se lo llevó a la boca. Acarició con él el contorno de su labio inferior, despacio, dejando la boca entreabierta y permitiendo que su aliento escapara, rozando con su calidez la piel de la mano del joven. Las carcajadas del pelinaranja se cortaron al instante y ahora la miraba con desconcierto y pánico. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al ver lo que su amiga estaba haciendo con su dedo. Joder!

Rukia sonrió triunfante al ver la estupefacta cara del ojimiel y al oír como éste tragaba a duras penas.

**-"Ves, Kurosaki-kun? A este juego, podemos jugar los dos..."** le advirtió, altanera.

Al instante, Ichigo liberó su mano y la utilizó para rodear la cintura de Rukia. De forma posesiva la atrajo hacia él y clavó su mirada en ella. La proximidad de sus cuerpos hizo jadear a la shinigami. El miel de su iris resplandecía de una forma que Rukia nunca le había visto.

**-"Eso es jugar con fuego y podemos quemarnos...Rukia-chan..."** le dijo en voz bajita y con un tono totalmente seductor. A Rukia se le cortó la respiración al oirle hablarle de esa forma tan sensual. Ichigo estaba ahora en broma o en serio? Y aquella mirada encendida era por saberse victorioso o por algo más?

Justo estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando, desde la escalera, oyeron un vozarrón muy familiar y que se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y tras ella apareció Isshin con una de sus famosas patadas voladoras.

**-"GOOOD MORNIING, RUKIA-CHAAN!"** gritó el escandaloso patriarca Kurosaki, volando por los aires y con una indescriptible cara de felicidad. De inmediato, su maravilloso y amoroso ataque fué interceptado por una certera patada de Ichigo en el estómago, que imposibilitó cualquier respuesta en su padre, quien cayó al suelo de bruces.

**-"Viejo estúpido! A dónde crees que ibas? Pensabas darle una patada a Rukia?"** vociferó Ichigo, totalmente sorprendido de que su padre hubiera querido saludar a Rukia como solía saludarle a él.

Isshin, con lagrimitas en los ojos, se levantó de inmediato sobandose la mandíbula.

**-"Pues claro! ahora ella es parte de la familia y merece mis mismos cariñitos!"** se defendió el médico.

**-"Haaaa! y a eso le llamas tú cariño? a darle una patada!"**

Isshin cambió su expresión de padre dolido a otra de padre super guay y omnisapiente, se llevó la mano a la barbilla y arqueó una de sus cejas, haciendo su famosa "pose del pensador atractivo".

**-"Hmmm, entiendo hijo, quieres ser tú el único que le dé cariñitos, cierto? Te comprendo Ichigo, esta edad es muy mala, antes os he interrumpido en vuestro coqueteo mañanero y...AHHFGG!"** fué lo último que el pobre Isshin pudo pronunciar antes de ser de nuevo noqueado por un eficiente puñetazo en la cara. Sólo que para su sorpresa, esta vez fué de Rukia.

**-"N-nnnoo ess-tabamos coquete-te-teando!"** le aclaró, totalmente roja como un tomate y tartamudeando de la vergüenza. Era verdad! Ichigo y ella estaban coqueteando! Mierda!

**-"Ja, ja, ja!"** se carcajeó Isshin, levantandose como nuevo del suelo de un enérgico brinco. Luego apoyó su mano en uno de los hombros de la joven, **-"Bien hecho,** **Rukia-chan, ya das los buenos días como toda una Kurosaki! pronto, no tendré nada más que enseñarte, hija mia!"** le felicitó, con las lágrimas saltadas y emulando aquella actitud que sólía tener antaño con su primogénito. Siguiendo con sus carcajadas, abandonó la habitación, según él, para que pudieran terminar con lo que habían empezado y, tras aconsejarles que no tardaran mucho en bajar a desayunar, y que no usaran preservativo para hacerle abuelo, se marchó, cerrando la puerta.

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron mirando hacia la misma, con gestos enfadados y sorprendidos al mismo tiempo y es que no entendían como un hombre que pasaba los 45 tenía tanta energía, era tan pervertido y descarado y encima podía sentirse tan felíz con una patada en el estómago y un puñetazo en la cara.

El tembleque de la ceja de Rukia se fué deteniendo poco a poco y su gesto de indignación desapareció para al final, sonreir y negar con la cabeza.

**-"Tu padre nunca cambiará.."** dijo, sonriente.

Ichigo no dijo nada, pero también su enfado desapareció. Hacía mucho que Isshin no irrumpía así en su habitación ni le gastaba esas bromas. Ya casi se había olvidado de lo molesto pero divertido que podía llegar a ser aquel viejo escandaloso. Disimulando una sonrisa, miró a Rukia mientras que ella preparaba su uniforme encima de la cama. Estaba seguro de que la presencia de la enana tenía mucho que ver con el cambio de actitud de su padre. De seguro Isshin esperaba que él y ella se liaran y así todos sus problemas pasarían. Lo sentía por él, pero...Rukia era sólo su amiga y en dos meses se iría, así que poco cambiarían las cosas...

Antes de que su estado de animo se viera afectado por lo que acababa de pensar, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

**-"Enana, me bajo a desayunar, así puedes cambiarte tranquila"** le informó.

**-"Vale, pero no olvides que tienes que darme una respuesta"** respondió la chica.

Ichigo se volvió hacia ella sin entender, hasta que recordó a qué se refería la shinigami. La noche anterior cuando iban de camino a casa, Rukia le había dicho que quería ser la mánager de RED. Él se lo tomó a broma de inmediato y no le prestó atención. Cuando ella insistió, él se burló y le dijo que no sabría hacerlo y se negó en rotundo. Discutieron todo el camino y, dejandolo por imposible, Ichigo le dijo que le contestaría al día siguiente, tan sólo para que le dejara en paz. Tenía la esperanza de que a la enana se le olvidara, de que sólo hubiera sido un absurdo antojo, pero ya veía que no...

**-"No"** le respondió tajante.

**-"No qué? Que no te olvidas o que tu respuesta es no?"** le preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

**-"Rukia..."** comenzó a reñirle y levantandole un dedo. **-"No empieces con lo mismo otra vez, vale? Ya te expliqué que tú no sabrías hacerlo"** le dijo, con tono condescendiente.

**-"Y por qué no sabría hacerlo, eh?"** se acercó a él y puso los brazos en jarras.

Ichigo fingió que pensaba. **-"Hmmmm...no sé...pues...porque eres un espíritu que se ha criado en el período Edo, por ejemplo?"** le preguntó, con tono irónico. **-"Nuestra mánager tiene que saber de negocios, de publicidad, de leyes, de mercado internacional, de música metal, de inglés y sobre todo, tiene que saber del siglo XXI!"** le enumeró, levantando un dedo de sus manos cada vez que exponía una razón.

**-"Sabes que la corte de los espíritus puros es avanzada tecnológicamente y, en cuanto a todo lo demás, no distan mucho de las obligaciones que tiene un noble cuando es cabeza de familia de una casa importante. Se hacen entrevistas a fin de mejorar las relaciones con otros clanes, se firman pactos o se fraguan guerras si como emisario se falla, es el máximo responsable de la popularidad del clan, el primero en aparentar, el primero en saber de protocolos, el que lleva las cuentas de la familia, el que..."**

**-"Espera Rukia"** le interrumpió Ichigo, mirandola sorprendido. La joven había soltado toda aquella verborrea sin apenas respirar y...parecía que sabía muy bién de lo que hablaba.

**-"Qué?"** le preguntó, molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

**-"De qué me estas hablando? Por qué comparas a un mánager con un noble importante de un clan?".**

Rukia apartó la mirada y se quedó callada. Había hablado demasiado.

**-"Lo que quiero decirte, Ichigo, es que sé como hacer que RED se mantenga arriba. Es exactamente igual que mantener a un clan en buena posición"** le respondió, sin titubeos.

**-"Y tú como sabes de todo eso?"** le preguntó totalmente intrigado el pelinaranja.

Rukia se encaminó hacia la puerta. Giró el pomo y antes de marcharse, se volvió hacia él. **-"Lo sé porque, en estos dos años, lo que menos he hecho ha sido cazar** **Hollows..."** y dicho esto se marchó a desayunar.

Ichigo parpadeó un par de veces tras escuchar la respuesta de la shinigami. Estaba a caso diciéndole que ella había estado al frente de una casa noble? Tendría eso que ver con ese secreto que aún no esta preparada para contarle?. Luego se rascó la cabeza y frunció el ceño...le habría pasado algo al estirado de Byakuya y era ahora ella la líder de los Kuchiki?

De camino al instituto, Ichigo siguió dandole vueltas al asunto. Se moría de curiosidad, pero no quería presionar a Rukia. Su cerebro estaba ya sobrecargado a esas horas de la mañana. Primero, la noche había sido difícil ya que había vuelto a dormir a pocos metros de Rukia y de esas piernas que tan sexys le parecían. Luego la muy condenada le había despertado de una forma tan bochornosa que todos los esfuerzos realizados durante la noche para mantenerse a raya se habían ido al traste.

Le siguió su padre y sus escandalos, la tontería de la enana de querer ser la mánager, las risitas cómplices que sus dos hermanas habían tenido durante todo el desayuno mirandoles a ellos dos...y había algo más...ah sí, hoy tendría que decirle al grupo si publicaban o no que él era el autor de las canciones de RED y aún no había decidido nada.

**-"Ahh..."** suspiró **-"Hoy me espera un día de mierda..."** dijo, con el tono de voz agotado.

**-"Eres un débil, Ichigo. El no tener poderes te ha convertido en una nenaza, mírate! Ya no tienes energía y son sólo las 8.35h de la mañana!"** se burló Rukia, con tono altanero y mirada presumida.

**-"Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis poderes, enana! Podría darte una buena paliza todavía"** le contestó, indignado y frunciendo el ceño.

**-"Trato hecho. Combatamos luego en el dojo del instituto. Si yo te venzo, seré la mánager de RED y si tú me vences...buah, no tiene caso pensar en esa opción, la victoria será mía"** le provocó, con mirada centelleante y gesto decidido.

Un venita palpitó furiosa en la frente del pelinaranja.

**-"Que tú me vas a vencer a mi? Ja! Trato hecho enana engreída!"** medio gritó, estrechando la mano de la joven con tanta fuerza que le crujieron los dedos.

Rukia estaba que se moría de la risa por dentro. Ichigo seguía siendo igual de idiota! Había caido a la mínima que lo había provocado! Vencerle ahora sería coser y cantar, estaba segura. Con una deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios, comenzó a planearse su día ignorando las fuertes zancadas que el cabreado Ichigo había comenzado a dar. Quizá se saltaría un par de clases, pues tenía que ir a ver a Urahara para hablar de unos asuntillos.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

El recreo transcurría tranquilamente en la azotea del instituto. Ichigo mordía de forma malhumorada su bocadillo y sin apenas tragar, se metía una bola de arroz. Sus mejillas se ponían gordas de tanta comida, pero a él le daba igual. Estaba indignado y necesitaba comer.

**-"Mahldiffa enanaf def demoniof"** habló, escupiendo arroz y manchando al resto de sus amigos.

**-"Etto...Kurosaki-kun...es mejor que tragues antes de hablar, jejeje"** le aconsejó la dulce Orihime.

**-"Eres un guarro maleducado"** le recriminó Ishida, recolocandose las gafas y retirando un par de granos de arroz pegados en sus cristales.

**-"Lo que eres es un egoísta! Kuchiki-san lleva dos dias en tu casa y no habías podido contarme nada? La quieres todita para ti!"** se quejaba entre llantos Keigo, formando un escandalo porque su amada Rukia había vuelto y nadie le había dicho nada.

Ichigo tragó la bola de alimento que tenía y miró a Keigo rápidamente para contestarle.

**-"Sabía que harías una escenita cuando la vieras asi que me lo ahorré por un tiempo, tienes algún problema, eh?"** le preguntó, amenazandolo con sus palillos.

**-"Eres cruel!"** comenzó a llorar Keigo sobre los hombros de Tatsuki. Ésta, incómoda, le apartó de una bofetada y siguió con su desayuno.

**-"Eres un celoso controlador, Ichigo. Rukia te ha dicho que sólo se saltaría un par de horas y que volvería para el recreo"** intervino, sin ni si quiera mirarle a la cara.

**-"No estoy celoso ni la estoy controlando! lo que me jode es que me obligue a venir al instituto y luego ella se escaquee! Eso es lo que me cabrea!"** le gritó Ichigo, con las mejillas encendidas y totalmente picado.

**-"Rukia leee gussstaaaaaa"** bromeó Natsu, dandole codacitos cómplices a Orihime, quien sentada a su lado, soltó una risita y se tapó la boca con la mano.

**-"No me gusta, imbécil! Y se puede saber qué haces tú aqui? Tendrías que estar en el instituto Komaeda!"** volvió a gritar Ichigo, encarando al pelirrosa.

**-"Estaba demasiado impaciente por saber lo que has decidido y no podía concentrarme en clases así que he venido a veros"** le explicó Natsu, sin inmutarse por los gritos de Ichigo y sacando de la mochila a Happy.

**-"Creo que eso de no concentrarte en clase no es ninguna novedad.."** apuntó Ishida, socarrón.

**-"Nani?"** preguntó Natsu, con el tono serio. Curiosamente, los insultos y arrebatos de genio de Ichigo no se los tomaba en serio, pero cualquier comentario de Ishida le resultaba inexplicablemente molesto.

**-"Ishida-kun! No te metas con Natsu-san!"** le defendió Orihime. La inocente acción de la joven, carente de ninguna doble intención, provocó tres reacciones: la primera, Ishida se enfadó y apartó la mirada; la segunda, Natsu se ruborizó y apartó la mirada y la tarcera, Tatsuki sonrió divertida y enfocó la mirada, curiosa, en su primo.

**-"Hooo..."** pronunció, burlona.

**-"Hmm"** asintió Chad, que también se había dado cuenta de la reacción que tuvo Natsu al ser defendido por Orihime y estaba pensando lo mismo que Tatsuki.

**-"Qué pasa?"** preguntó Ichigo, tan idiota, que no se daba cuenta de nada. Al instante, el tacto de algo frío en su cuello le hizo pegar un respingo y mirar hacia arriba. Se encontró con una enana con gesto divertido y altanero, que lo apuntaba con la vaina de una katana directamente a su cuello. Desde su ángulo, podía ver perfectamente las piernas de la shinigami bajo la falta de instituto; una visión de lo más agradable para él si no fuera porque al lado de Rukia, flanqueandola, se encontraban Zero y Takumi. Estaban vestidos con los uniformes del instituto Komaeda, igual que Natsu.

**-"Qué demonios estais haciendo vosotros dos aqui!"** se levantó Ichigo, sorprendido.

**-"Rukia-chan nos ha llamado y nos ha pedido que vinieramos corriendo. Nos ha dicho lo de la pelea y no hemos podido resistirnos, jejeje"** le explicó Takumi, divertido, apoyandose en uno de los hombros de Rukia y haciendo que a Ichigo se le arqueara una ceja de inmediato.

Al instante el ojimiel recordó que la chica llevaba en su mano una katana. **-"Se puede saber de donde has sacado eso, enana? Espero que no sea de verdad!"** le riñó, encarándola.

**-"Son de un tal Urahara. He ayudado a Rukia-chan a traerlas desde su casa"** intervino Zero, compartiendo con Rukia una mirada de lo más encantadora.

La otra ceja de Ichigo tembló de indignación.

**-"Hoo...y desde cuándo tienes tú el número de Rukia?"** le preguntó, disimulando el pellizco de celos que se había formado en su pecho. Puede que la noche anterior no le hubiera prestado demasiada atención a su cercanía con la enana y esto era porque pensaba que era más cosa de él que de ella, pero ahora que sabía que había sido la propia Rukia quien lo había llamado, las cosas cambiaban...

**-"Basta de charlas, Ichigo. El dojo nos espera así que vamos, ha llegado la hora de tener nuestro combate"** interrumpió Rukia, estrellando una de las katanas contra el estómago de Kurosaki.

**-"Haaaa? Estas loca! Creí que esperaríamos hasta después de clases! Nos puede ver todo el mundo!"** se quejó el pelinaranja.

**-"De eso se trata, Ichigo. Cuanto más testigos haya de tu derrota, más difícil se te hará el retractarte de tu promesa."**

**-"Y qué promesa es esa?"** preguntó Tatsuki, intrigada.

**-"Si le gano, seré la mánager de RED"** explicó con una gran sonrisa Rukia.

**-"QUÉEEEEEE?"** preguntaron todos a la vez.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

En el silencio del dojo, sintiendo el tatami bajo sus pies, dos jóvenes se observaban atentamente. El miel y el violeta se mezclaban, analizandose el uno al otro, preparando su mente y su cuerpo para aquella tontería que se habían tomado demasiado en serio.

Rukia se llevó la katana a su cadera y la desenvainó con gran maestría, como si de Sode no Shirayuki se tratara. Para ella aquello era tan fácil como respirar, era instinto, era educación, era su naturaleza, era ella en su estado más puro.

**-"Woo, tu prima es increíble Orihime!"** dijo Natsu maravillado tan sólo por aquel acto de la shinigami.

**-"Sigo sin entender de qué va todo este rollo...Una lucha con katanas? Pero a caso Ichigo la ha usado alguna vez? Sé que sabe pelear, pero con espadas? Por favor..."** se quejaba Takumi.

**-"Eso es verdad, no hay manera de que Ichigo sepa usar una katana, no ha mencionado que hiciera kendo en su vida...pero aún así, que Rukia-chan sepa manejar un arma así y a su edad...realmente es una chica interesante.."** apuntó Zero, embelesado por la destreza que Rukia había demostrado en un simple movimiento como aquél.

**-"Realmente conoceis muy poco a Ichigo"** contestó Tatsuki con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-"Desenvaina, Ichigo, no tengo todo el día"** le instó Rukia, colocada a varios metros de distancia y en posición de ataque.

**-"No necesito desenvainar para vencerte, enana. Te estas tomando todo esto demasiad..."** pero Ichigo no pudo terminar la frase, al instante sintió la pequeña brisa que la katana creó al cortar el aire existente entre su mejilla y la oja. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron en señal de sorpresa. Recordaba que Rukia era rápida, pero tanto? Sintió a través de la mirada de la joven su determinación y su firmeza. Estaba tan segura de sí misma que le daba un aspecto implacable. Realmente él era ahora tan malo o es que Rukia había mejorado en combate?

**-"Estas seguro de eso?"** le preguntó, desafiante y altanera, manteniento en una perfecta posición su temible estocada. **-"Si hubiese sido una batalla real, ya estarías** **muerto"** le informó.

Al instante, Ichigo reaccionó y golpeó la oja de la katana de Rukia con la suya aún envainada. Dió medio giro sobre sí mientras que la fuerza de su golpe lanzaba a Rukia de nuevo a una distancia prudencial.

**-"Woah! Como mola! Ichigo también hace posturitas con la katana!"** se emocionó Natsu.

**-"Eso está mejor, vamos!"** le retó Rukia. Sin esperar reacción del joven, se lanzó contra él comenzando una serie de estocadas. Sus pies se movian en perfecto equilibrio mientras que atacaba y recogía. Por arriba, por la cintura, por los pies, todos eran ángulos perfectos para ella. Ichigo bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques a duras penas, sintiendo como la joven iba acorralandole cada vez más. Un último golpe le hizo trastabillar sobre sus pasos y caer al tatami. Al instante, la katana de Rukia le apuntó directamente a su cuello.

**-"Ichigo, deja de contenerte, esto no es divertido"** se quejó, oyendo respirar al pelinaranja aceleradamente mientras que ella ni se inmutaba.

Ichigo tragó a duras penas mientras que se incorporaba. Dejar de contenerse? Aunque no lo hiciera, la chica seguiría llevandole ventaja. Por lo visto Rukia había olvidado que él ya sólo era humano; a caso esperaba que tuviera la misma fuerza que ella recordaba?.

Secandose la frente con el dorso de la mano, observó a Rukia.** -"Dime una cosa, enana. Esto no se trata sólamente de ser la mánager de mi grupo, cierto? Es otra cosa..."** indagó, recogiendose el cabello en una cola para poder ver mejor.

Rukia sonrió al oírle. **-"Vénceme y lo sabrás"** le tentó.

Ichigo le correspondió la sonrisa. El sonido de su katana desenvainandose hizo que la joven se pusiera tensa.

**-"Qué pasa, enana? No es esto lo que querías?"** se burló, apuntando la oja hacia ella con el brazo derecho extendido, tal y como solía hacer con Zangetsu.

El recuerdo de un Ichigo vestido de negro, con el pelo corto y con los ojos fulgurantes recorrió el cerebro de Rukia de lado a lado. Sonrió satisfecha al verlo por fín listo para el combate. Eso era lo que quería. Llevaba dos años echando de menos aquella imagen y aquella mirada decidida.

Al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes se avalanzaron el uno contra el otro. El sonido del metal retumbaba en el recinto mientras que la ojas golpeaban en abanzada y recogida. Los ataques y los bloqueos, los pasos, los retrocesos, los gritos al efectuar los golpes, todo parecía formar una melodía, una partitura que ambos conocían demasiado bien y cuyos corazones habían sabido bailar casi desde el principio.

**-"Joder, pues sí que es verdad que Ichigo sabe usar una katana..."** balbuceó Takumi, asombrado.

Zero concentró la mirada sin decir nada. Qué se traían aquellos dos? Si Rukia llevaba tanto tiempo sin regresar, si tan sólo fueron muy amigos de niños...por qué parecía que ella sabía más de él que nadie? Y por qué tenía la sensación de que Ichigo era distinto desde que la muchacha había vuelto?

Natsu, que hasta hacía un minuto había estado disfrutando del combate como un niño pequeño, guardó silencio y entrecerró sus oliváceos ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y se los rascó para comprobar si lo que estaba viendo era producto de alguna suciedad en sus pupilas o algún fallo en la vista...pero no, ahí estaba, lo veía de una forma totalmente nítida : Envolviendo el cuerpo de Rukia había una especie de aura de color índigo que emanaba de ella y que la rodeaba, a ella y a la katana. Era increíble. A caso sus amigas las cervezas estaban empezando a afectarle el cerebro? Sería la comida que Orihime le había dado para desayunar cuando se coló en el instituto? Habría fumado demasiado la noche anterior?

-**"Ains...tengo que parar un poco con mis vicios..."** suspiró.

**-"De qué hablas?"** le preguntó Tatsuki.

**-"Es que veo a Rukia rodeada de una especie de aura de color azul, es como algo que la protege y que sale de ella. Es más intensa cuanto más se esfuerza...es...es...nooo! se me va la cabeza!"** medio gritó, llevandose las manos al cabello rosa alborotado. **-"ohh, Happy! Papá está enfermo! Quién te cuidará cuando** **yo falte?"** comenzó a exagerar, refregando su mejilla contra la del gatito.

**-"Yo lo cuidaré, Natsu-san!"** intervino Orihime, preocupada y totalmente sensibilizada por la angústia de su nuevo amigo pelirrosa.

**-"Gracias! Te lego entonces también mi guitarra, vendela para mantener a nuestro hijo si os falta dinero"** exageró el otro, interpretando el dramón del siglo.

**-"Natsu-san!"** se emocionó Orihime, tomandolo de las manos.

El resto del grupo observaba la escena con los ojos en blanco y una gotita de sudor resbalandole por la frente. Esos dos era iguales de memos!

Un certero golpe en la nuca de cada uno los sacó de su pequeña escena digna de una telenovela.

**-"Dejad de hacer el tonto, par de idiotas!"** les riñó Tatsuki, con el puño en alza. Pero la verdad es que se quedó pensativa..._a caso Natsu había podido ver el reiatsu de Rukia?_

Ichigo atacó con fiereza dirigiendo su katana hacia la parte inferior de Rukia. La joven lo bloqueó de inmediato, apoyó su mano izquierda en la unión de las dos ojas y se impulsó con esta, dando un salto y luego un giro en el aire. Apareció a la espalda de Ichigo e inmediatamente le atacó. El pelinaranja se giró justo a tiempo para bloquearla de nuevo, pero había sido lento y torpe y la oja le rozó el costado, desgarrandole la camisa blanca del uniforme de la escuela.

**-"No puedo creerme que ganaras a Aizen con esto..." **le retó con acidez la shinigami en un momento en el que sus ojas se encontraron y forcejearon. La mirada de Ichigo se endureció al oír esas palabras. Aizen...por qué mierda tenía que sacar el tema? A caso no le había prohibido hablar de eso cuando regresó? Enfadado, arremetió contra ella y el poderío masculino pudo, momentáneamente, con el delicado cuerpo femenino.

**-"No hables de eso"** le adviritó, con voz autoritaria.

**-"Estas rabioso, apestas a furia, Ichigo. Quiero quitarte esa lacra negra que envuelve tu alma."** contestó ella, forcejeando de nuevo.

**-"No, por lo que a mi respecta, quieres ser la mánager de RED y por eso me has obligado a hacer esta estupidez. "** le respondió él, terco.

**-"Sí, quiero ser la mánager de RED pero sobre todo, quiero a mi Ichigo de vuelta"** le respondió ella, logrando romper el forcejeo y volviendo a atacar con gran velocidad y maestría.

Ichigo no supo reaccionar a tiempo, pues las ultimas palabras de la joven lo habían sorprendido, "_su_ _Ichigo"?_. Al instante, una doble patada giratoria lo lanzó al suelo y de nuevo, la oja de la katana de Rukia se frenó justo en su garganta.

**-"Vencido y eliminado! Rukia gana!"** gritó Tatsuki, indicando el fin del combate.

Al instante todos los del grupo y algún que otro alumno que se había saltado las clases para asistir al combate rompieron en un aplauso, fascinados por el espectáculo y la vez agradecidos de que ninguno de los combatientes saliera herido.

**-"Por favor, les ruego a todos que no comuniquen nada de esto a ningún profesor. Si el director se entera de que son katanas de verdad, les expulsaran"** pidió Ishida a todos los presentes. Tenía mucha práctica en eso de hablarle a los estudiantes, ya que era el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Todos le hacían caso y le respetaban, pues en esos instantes Ishida era el primero de la escuela en la lista de los mejores alumnos. Su promedio de notas era inigualable.

Con una indescriptible sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, Rukia se acercó a Ichigo, que aún seguía tirado en el suelo, y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El joven la miró muy serio y aceptó la ayuda, incorporandose en silencio.

**-"Oh vamos, lo haré bien, no te preocupes"** le dijo, entusiasmada por su nuevo cargo.

**-"No estaba pensando en eso precisamente..."** le respondió él, envainando ambas katanas y mirandola inquisidoramente, **-"Oye enana, qué ha pasado realmente en** **estos dos años?"** le preguntó sin pelos en la lengua. **-"Por muy malo que yo sea ahora, tu estilo de combate ha cambiado. Eres mucho mejor que antes."**

Rukia se sorprendio por la pregunta. Esperaba que estuviera refunfuñando por haber sido vencido y que se negara de nuevo a aceptarla como mánager, sin embargo, Ichigo había pasado todo eso por alto.

**-"Veo que todo no se te ha olvidado...esa parte de ti sigue por ahí, dormida, menos mal..."** le respondió ella, señalandole el pecho con el dedo y moviendolo en círculos. Ichigo se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano. **-"Rukia, dímelo, qué me ocultas? Esta mañana me dijiste que lo que menos habías hecho en estos dos años había sido cazar hollows, y ahora, sin embargo, me has pateado el culo en combate sin ningún esfuerzo. También soltaste todo ese rollo sobre las obligaciones de un noble...Estoy seguro de que ha pasado algo con los Kuchiki."** le insistió.

Rukia lo miró seria por unos instantes. Apretó la mano de Ichigo al notar que su amigo estaba realmente preocupado por ella y sintió alegría al comprobar que el joven aún la conocía muy bién. Luego, con media sonrisa, le miró a los intensos ojos amielados.

**-"Cuando hablemos sobre la pérdida de tus poderes, hablaremos de lo mío"** le propuso.

**-"Qué? No voy a hablar de eso! Te lo dije cuando llegaste, es un tema que no quiero tratar, olvídalo"** le respondió, soltandole la mano y dandole la espalda.

**-"Bien, como quieras"** le contestó, burlona y dirigiendose a sus amigos. Rukia sabía que Ichigo no aguantaría mucho con la incertidumbre y ahora lo tenía justo donde lo quería. Aunque, a decir verdad, también se había expuesto ella solita. Ichigo no andaba descaminado en sus indagaciones y sentía que pronto no sería capaz de seguir ocultandole la verdad...

**-"Wow! Eso ha sido increíble Rukia-chan!"** la felicitó Natsu acercandose a ella.

**-"Ejem...yo...no quisiera parecer un aguafiestas pero...no crees que la elección de nuestro mánager debería hacerse en grupo y no decidirse por estos métodos? Lo siento** **pero me niego a aceptarte sólo porque hayas vencido a nuestro líder luchando con katanas"** explicó Takumi.

**-"Bueno si Ichigo accedió es porque él ha considerado que puede tener oportunidad de hacerlo bien, no?"** la defendió Natsu, cuya confianza en Ichigo y sus criterios era notable.

**-"je, no es que Ichigo haya accedido precisamente..es más bien que le han obligado..."** se burló Tatsuki, provocando que Ichigo le volviera a mostrar su dedo corazón con cara de enfado.

**-"Rukia-chan, lo siento, pero apenas te conocemos y no podemos tomar esto a la ligera. Por qué no nos explicas a todos cómo pretendes ser nuestra mánager? Qué preparación tienes? De qué capital dispones?cuánto quieres que te paguemos?"** volvió a preguntarle Takumi, acercandose a ella y tratandola con amabilidad.

Zero se acercó también **-"Eso suena bien, cuentanos todos tus secretos, Rukia-chan"** le dijo, de forma sensual, acercandose más y pasando suavemente sus dedos por la mejilla de Rukia. A la pelinegra apenas le dió tiempo a rechazar amablemente la caricia de Zero cuando Ichigo intervino y apartó la mano de la cara de ella. La acción requirió de todo su autocontrol para que no pareciera brusca y es que ni ella ni Zero debían notar que cada vez soportaba menos la proximidad del peliplata a la enana.

**-"Si ella va a ser nuestro mánager, respetarla, es una de las primeras tareas"** le dijo Ichigo, interponiendose entre ellos dos. Luego se volvió hacia ella **- "El grupo** **tiene razón. Te has empeñado en ser nuestra mánager, pero no tengo ni idea de qué vas a hacer.."** le dijo, con las cejas fruncidas y cruzándose de brazos.

Rukia sonrió triunfante. Pidió con un gesto que esperaran un momento y se dirigió a su bolso. De dentro sacó una especie de botecito de forma alargada y con una cabeza de conejito de juguete en la parte superior. Ichigo entornó la mirada...por qué sería que ese tubito le sonaba a...?

**-"Oye...Kurosaki...eso no es..?"** le preguntó Ishida con una gotita de sudor resbalandole por la frente.

**-"Tatsuki no mires!"** gritó de pronto Orihime, quien corrió hacia su amiga y le tapó los ojos. Al instante Chad tapaba los de Keigo y Uryu e Ichigo apartaron la cara.

**-"Por favor chicos, os pido que mireís hacia aqui un momentito de nada."** les dijo Rukia en tono inocente y cantarín, fingiendo esa voz de niña buena e inocente que engañaba a todos menos a quienes realmente la conocían. De pronto, apretó un botón y la cabeza del conejito se meneó de forma oscilante. Todos los presentes se vieron flasheados por una enorme luz de color rosa, humeante y luego sus mentes quedaron en blanco...

**-"Maldita enana del demonio! has usado un "permutador de memoria" con ellos?"** le recriminó Ichigo, que se colocó a su lado de dos zancadas. Rukia, ignorando su griterio, guardó el artefacto en su bolso como si nada y rodó los ojos.

**-"No hagas un drama de esto, Ichigo. Así es mucho más rápido. Ahora todos los del grupo creen que soy Rukia Kuchiki, la hija de un adinerado empresario experto en ser un cazatalentos. Los prodigios de RED han llegado a los oídos de mi supuesto padre y me ha mandado a mi, experta en publicidad y con buen ojo para los negocios a comprobar la valía del grupo ocupandome de ellos y ofreciendome como su mánager para vigilarles de cerca. Si todo sale bien, mi padre os hará un contrato con una gran discográfica y todos saldremos ganando"** le contó la shinigami con los ojos desbordantes de entusiasmo y una mano en alza.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo...esa historia tenia lagunas por todos lados!

**-"Pero serás idiota! La has liado, enana! y si eres experta en publicidad, para qué vienes al instituto? Y si tu padre es un supuesto magnate de los negocios, quién es? Él no sale en los periódicos de aqui ni en las noticias, nada! Ah! Y cómo se supone que encaja esa historia con la trola de que eres mi amiga de la infancia y prima de Inoue? Además, Zero ya sabe que vives en mi casa, qué le respondemos a eso, eh? Y...Y!"** Ichigo estaba tan rojo de la ira y de los nervios que ya no pudo seguir poniendo objeciones. Se atoró por falta de aire y empezó a toser. Desanimado, se derrumbó hasta sentarse en el suelo. Se llevó las manos a la frente y agachó la barbilla negando al mismo tiempo.

**-"Mi vida se ha acabado. El grupo se ha jodido...mi grupo..."** medio lloriqueó.

**-"Vamos Ichigo! Lo tengo todo controlado! Urahara ha implantado un recuerdo por cada pregunta que has hecho. Cada laguna tiene su respuesta así que tranquilo, les he lavado bien el cerebro"** le animó Rukia, con voz de niña traviesa. El pelinaranja no dijo nada, tan sólo la miró fríamente y le soltó el "enana del demonio" mas agrio que le había dedicado hasta la fecha.

**-"Así que por eso has faltado a clases, eh? Para ir a ver a Urahara y que te preparara el permutador**" aclaró Ishida, mirando cómo los del gupo se iban recuperando del shock recibido.

**-"Y todo lo que hasta ahora han vivido contigo y lo que saben de ti, sigue ahi? Te veran como te veían hace cinco minutos?"** preguntó Tatsuki algo confusa.

**-"Sigo siendo vuestra amiga de la infancia y sigo siendo la prima de Orihime. Vosotros nunca habeis mencionado nada sobre la fortuna de mi padre porque yo os pedí que no lo hiciérais. Ellos creen ahora que el verdadero motivo de mi vuelta ha sido el poder ayudaros con RED. Con eso justifico también mi marcha, ya que creen que por los negocios de mi padre fué por lo que tuve que irme y dejaros"**

**-"Y la pelea, entonces?"** preguntó Chad.

**-"Ha sido por diversión, nada más. Un pique sano entre amigos "** contestó, sonriente.

Al instante Ichigo se levantó y la miró muy serio. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas, tenía la mandíbula apretada al igual que los puños. Agarró su mochila y luego de volver a dedicarle a Rukia una mirada recriminatoria, se marchó sin decir nada. Puede que no tuviera reiatsu, pero estaba tan enfadado que emanaba energía por donde pasaba.

**-"Ooi! Ichigo! A dónde vas?"** le preguntó Keigo.

**-"Me largo! Id vosotros a clase, yo no aguanto esta mierda!"** medio escupió sin volverse hacia ellos si quiera.

**-"Kuchiki-san, creo que deberías ir con él. Nosotras nos ocupamos del grupo, verdad Tatsuki?"** propuso Orihime.

**-"Luego tendremos tiempo de organizar mejor este descabellado plan tuyo, pero por ahora, mejor ocupate del ogro antes de que se cargue a alguien..."** contestó la karateka.

Rukia asintió y salió corriendo tras Ichigo. Sus amigos se quedaron observando el panorama. Tatsuki sonrió viendolos reunirse en la lejanía. Oh, si, sin duda, sus previsiones de que las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes a partir de ahora serían acertadas...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**-"Ichigo! espera! a dónde vas?".** A la joven shinigami le costó un poco llegar hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Puede que el idiota hubiera perdido sus poderes, pero era muy rápido todavia y más si daba esas grandes zancadas al andar.

Ichigo la ignoró y apretó el paso. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y ni se dignó a mirarla.

**-"Vamos! Qué te pasa? Esperaaaa!"** le insistió, agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él para frenarlo. Entonces el joven se paró en seco y la miró de la misma forma que antes. Estaba muy enfadado y dolido.

**-"Qué es todo esto para tí, enana? Un juego? Qué pasa? Estabas aburrida en la sociedad de almas y has decidido venir a divertirte arruinando mi vida?"** le preguntó en tono sarcástico.

**-"Cómo que arruinartela? Estoy tratando de ayudarte, imbécil! es que no lo ves?"** se defendió, encarandole.

**-"Te diré lo que veo: Veo a alguien que dice llamarse mi amiga, que sabe lo mucho que me dolió que no volviera, que todavía no me ha dado una explicación, que me oculta cosas y que encima juega con lo único que tengo ahora mismo que me hace felíz y me dá un poco de estabilidad. No te has cargado ya mi vida suficiente?"** le recriminó, totalmente enfurecido.

Rukia ensombreció sus facciones y se quedó observandolo en silencio. Esas palabras cargadas de rencor le habían hecho daño pero no le sorprendieron lo más mínimo. Hasta ahora Ichigo no le había hablado mal ni gritado ni una sóla vez. Sabía que estaba dolido con ella y se alegraba, en cierta forma, de que el joven se descargara por fín.

**-"Ves? Te dije que apestabas a furia..."** le contestó, con voz queda.

Dándose cuenta de su reacción, Ichigo se revolvió el pelo con las dos manos. Resopló y miró hacia el cielo para calmarse. Tenía tantas emociones contradictorias dentro de su pecho que no podía contenerlas todas: estaba cabreado, se sentía engañado, olvidado, desvalorizado, idiota, desconfiado y para colmo, profundamente enamorado. Cómo podía comportarse con ella de una forma cuerda cuando quería pegarle un puñetazo en un momento y al siguiente hacerle el amor?

**-"Así que esto era lo que pretendías con la pelea, no? Que te gritara lo enfadado que sigo estando contigo.."** le cuestionó, ya con la voz más calmada.

**-"Sabía que no lo harías y que tratarías de guardartelo y pasar página hasta que me fuera. He tenido que provocarte, acorralarte y atacarte con el grupo para que reaccionaras. Sé lo importante que son para ti"** le contestó, acercandose a él cautelosamente.

**-"No, Rukia, no tienes ni idea. No sabes lo importante que es RED para mi, lo importante que es sentir esas canciones y desahogarme con ellas. Esas letras salen del fondo de mi alma, entiendes?"**. Sus amielados ojos titilaron cargados de ansiedad. Lo había dicho, le había dicho a su forma que él era el que las escribía y ya no le importaba, no porque la enana no tuviera ni idea de inglés, sino porque tenía miedo de perder lo poco que había logrado construir desde que su vida se había convertido en un cuadro en blanco y negro.

**-"Del fondo de tu alma?"** preguntó confundida la joven y es que por la mañana, cuando Zero la había acompañado a casa de Urahara a recoger las katanas, le había confesado que era el autor de las letras de RED. Le había argumentado que la noche anterior no se había atrevido a contarselo por miedo a que el grupo se enfadara con él, pero que confiaba en ella y se lo decía como símbolo de amistad...Era Ichigo realmente capaz de sentir tanto las letras de otro? Cómo podía Zero hacer que Ichigo se sintiera de esa manera? Sería eso en lo que consistía ser un buen cantante? el sentir las letras como tuyas? Definitivamente, tendría que usar internet.

**-"Dime una cosa, enana. Podías haber utilizado el aparatito ese conmigo tambien. No te habría resultado difícil convencerme y nos habríamos ahorrado la pelea y esta conversación. Por qué no lo has hecho?"** le espetó, todavía tenso.

**-"Lo habria hecho si lo que buscaba fuera únicamente convencerte, pero a parte de que quería que soltaras tu ira hacia mi, lo que en realidad quería era que volvieras a tener una katana entre tus manos"**

**-"Rukia..."** se quejó Ichigo, con el tono recriminatorio otra vez.

**-"Deja ya de mentirme, Ichigo. Se que no te has atrevido a practicar kendo desde que perdiste tus poderes. Luchar era parte de ti y lo adorabas. Que no tengas poderes no significa que tengas que dejar de hacer las cosas que te gustan"** le insistió.

**-"Buah! corta el rollo Rukia! Ya te dije que no quiero hablar sobre la pérdida de mis poderes y esa era una de las condiciones que te puse, recuerdas? Demasiado te he dicho ya! No quiero hablar de esto"**. Tratando de evitar el tema, reanudó sus pasos alejandose de ella.

**-"Oh, vamos! por que actuas de una forma tan inmadura? Deberias estar orgulloso de ti mismo por lo que hiciste!"** le siguió, con los brazos abiertos. El pelinaranja de detuvo nuevamente.

**-"Orgulloso? Me quedé sin nada, perdí mis poderes y sin ellos, no sirvo nada mas que para cantar"** le dijo, mirandose a sí mismo de arriba a abajo y extendiendo sus brazos también. A Rukia le dolío ver cómo el hombre que amaba se autocompadecía patéticamente.

**-"Eso no es cierto, idiota, y hoy me lo has demostrado en la pelea. Tú sigues siendo tú. Lo he visto en tus ojos, en tu forma de moverte, en tu expresión al chocar nuestras espadas..."**

Ichigo suavizó la mirada. Apreciaba que Rukia estuviera intentando hacerle sentir mejor.

**-"Sin poderes, no soy mas que un humano, un humano que no puede proteger a nadie"** le dijo con la voz calmada, apartandole el mechón rebelde de la cara y dedicandole una triste sonrisa. Ese simple acto hizo que a la joven se le acelerara el corazón.

**-"El shinigami no hace al alma, el alma hace al shinigami"** le contestó, llevando una de sus manos al suave rostro de Ichigo.

**-"Qué quieres decir con eso?"**

**-"Que cuando eras valiente, no era el Ichigo shinigami sino tú. No decidía Zangetsu o tu hollow. Cuando protegías, eras tú y cuando luchabas porque temías por la seguridad de tus amigos, tambien eras tú. Usaste a Mugetsu por el bien de los demás y ni si quiera dudaste ni un segundo. Ésa es el alma de un verdadero shinigami"** le explicó.

**-"Protegía porque tenía poderes"** rebatió, testarudo e incrédulo.

**-"Los poderes estaban en tu corazón, Ichigo. La noche que nos conocímos también eras un simple humano y sin embargo, te arriesgaste poniendote delante de aquel hollow tan sólo por proteger a tu familia y lo mismo hiciste con Chad debajo de aquel puente cuando estabas en la secundaria, recuerdas?"**

Ichigo no dijo nada. De repente la imágenes del sueño de sí mismo que había tenido volvieron a su mente. Aquel Ichigo alto y vigoroso, de presencia abrumadora, que le recriminaba su patética nueva forma de ser... Volvió a darle la espalda y suspiró. Había entendido lo que ella intentaba decirle pero...él no se valoraba tanto como lo hacía ella.

**-"Por qué me haces todo esto? Me estas confundiendo y escarbando en mis heridas, Rukia. Me duele, joder..."** se sinceró, con tono lastimero.

**-"Porque antes de irme quiero solucionar todos y cada uno de tus problemas, Ichigo. No quiero hacerte daño, al revés, quiero cuidarte y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, estoy aqui para hacerte felíz y para recomponer todas tus piezas hasta volver a hacerte entero"*** Al instante y como llevada por una fuerza que no pudo controlar, como atraída por un imán, se acercó hasta el joven hasta rodearlo con sus brazos. Apoyó su mejilla en la espalda de Ichigo y apretó el agarre, aferrando sus manos al abdómen de él.

Ichigo sonrió y guardó silencio. Las palabras de Rukia y el abrazo que la joven le estaba dando eran como una mano cálida mimando una herida. Su corazón golpeteaba en su pecho y, aunque la tristeza de saber que ella volvería a marcharse lo abordaba en ese instante, se dejó abrazar un rato más, acariciando las pequeñas y blancas manos de la shinigami, bebiendo del amor y del dolor al mismo tiempo y disfrutando, en cierta manera, de la nueva forma de interactuar que había surgido entre ambos.

**-"Gracias ...y ojalá supieras lo que realmente me haria felíz, Rukia."** susurró, aún abrazado por ella.

**-"Pues dímelo, dime qué te haría felíz, Ichigo"** le pidió, casi como un ruego, apretando más el abrazo.

Qué estaba haciendo? De nuevo estaba pasando los límites de la amistad con él! Por qué actuaba así? Por qué no podía dejar de querer estar cerca de él? Lo amaba y deseaba tanto, tanto, que temía que él se girara para verla porque entonces no podría detenerse, le besaría, le besaría una y mil veces.

Ichigo soltó el agarre de la joven y se giró hacia ella. Iba a decir algo pero se percató de la forma en la que ella le miraba. Se quedó al instante prendido de aquellos ojos entre violetas y azules y ya no pudo hablar. Rukia lo miraba con una mezcla de anhelo y temor al mismo tiempo. Y de nuevo, ahí estaba, otra vez el deseo impregnando aquellos irises que lo confundían.

**-"De verdad quieres que te lo diga? No te lo imaginas ni si quiera un poquito?"** le preguntó, con voz suave y aterciopelada y acariciando una de las mejillas de la shinigami.

La alarma interior de los dos se activó, esa que les indicaba que estaban demasiado cerca. Pero ignoraron el peligro, la amistad y las nobles intenciones que tenían el uno para con el otro. Estaban a punto de perderlo todo o de ganarlo todo...cuando...

"Beep, beep!beep, beep!". El sonido del móvil de Rukia interrumpió el momento. No era su teléfono del mundo humano, sino el comunicador con la sociedad de almas. Extrañada y un poco alarmada, miró la pantalla. _Por qué recibía órdenes? Ella ya no..._

**-"Un hollow?"** preguntó Ichigo, con la voz seria. Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Dio mil gracias en ese momento por la interrupción.

**-"Ah. Tengo que irme. Dejaré mi gigai en casa de Urahara"** le respondió, sin dejarse a sí misma la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar con Ichigo. Le dedicó una mirada huidiza como despedida y se marchó corriendo. Ella también estaba agradecida por la interrupción, pues gracias al hollow, había evitado cometer un error. _"Qué mierda estas haciendo, Kuchiki Rukia?"_ se recriminó a sí misma.

Tan pronto como la vió alejarse, Ichigo gruñó y pegó un feroz puñetazo al tronco de un árbol.

**-"Joder! Estúpido idiota! Deja de cagarla!"** gritó, golpeando el árbol para deshacerse de su frustración. De nuevo se daba cuenta de que él ya no tenía nada que hacer con Rukia. Ella era una shinigami, con otra vida en otro mundo, una vida que sin duda elegiría antes que quedarse en el mundo humano, tal y como le había demostrado esos dos años.. .

Tenía que ser más distante, agrandar los límites de su espacio personal con ella, dejar de exponer más su corazón y recordar cómo se había acostumbrado a vivir sin ella para creer que podría seguir haciendolo.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Natsu caminaba por las inmediaciones del parque Komaeda un poco ido. Se sentía extrañamente mareado desde poco después de haber visto el combate de Ichigo y Rukia. Quizá se estaba poniendo enfermo? Eso podría explicar la extraña aura de color azul que había visto envolver el cuerpo de su nueva amiga y ahora, mánager.

En realidad, le extrañaba que hubieran formado aquel escándalo cuando ella era claramente una buena opción para ser su mánager y también le sorprendía que Ichigo nunca hubiera mencionado nada al respecto...Quizá era por esas asperezas que no habían sido capaces de limar aún por lo que él no había dicho nada...De todas formas, así estaba bien. RED tenía mánager y las cosas comenzarían a moverse a partir de ahora y él se encendía tan sólo de pensarlo, además, Rukia le caía extremadamente bien.

Poco después de la pelea, todos los del grupo decidieron marcharse. Takumi quería organizar algunas cosas para exponerselas a Rukia y él y Zero iban a ir a tomarse unas cervezas, pero se entretuvo un poco despidiendose de su prima y de Orihime y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el guaperas peliplata se había ido y lo había dejado atrás.

**-"Happy, qué pena que no te guste la cerveza..."** le bromeó a su gatito cuando de lejos divisó a su compañero de grupo escondido detrás de unos arbustos. Cuando se acercó más, pudo comprobar que Zero estaba escondido observando muy de cerca a Ichigo y a Rukia, que parecían estar manteniendo una conversación algo _intensa._

**_-_"Lo sabía, esos dos see guuuuustaaaan"** se dijo, en voz bajita. Luego se acercó a Zero con gran sigilo, dispuesto a pegarle un susto y a burlarse de él por ser un cotilla mirón y por haberle dejado tirado. Justo estaba ya casi encima de él cuando lo oyó hablar por el móvil. Apenas escuchó las primeras frases de la conversación, cambió de opinión y se escondió para oir mejor.

**-"Mai, soy yo. Escúchame, vamos a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto de forma inmediata. Ichigo y Rukia están a punto de caramelo, lo presiento...No se qué mierda le pasa a Ichigo con ella, pero no pienso dejar que se me adelante. Ahora mismo está sólo y tiene pinta de necesitar a alguien con quien hablar. Ella se ha largado corriendo y lo ha dejado tirado así que llamale y ofrecele compañia. Nada de sexo, que te vea como a una amiga. Apelale a que no teneis que dejar de ser colegas por dejar de liaros y seguro que quedará contigo. Id a la cafetería del centro, la de Tsubara, yo haré el resto."**

Qué había sido esa llamada? Fuera lo que fuera no le gustaba nada que Mai estuviera implicada en el asunto. Esa chica nunca le había caído bien. Y Zero? Tanto le gustaba Rukia como para arriesgar su amistad con Ichigo? Eso no le parecía nada bien.

De momento observaría el transcurso de los acontecimientos para estar seguro de no meter la pata, pero una cosa tenía clara, Ichigo y Rukia se gustaban y eran buenas personas, así que si tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto más adelante, tenía muy claro a qué bando pertenecería.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][]]]

Urahara observó a Rukia entrar por la ventana en forma de shinigami. La chica llevaba el gesto serio y la mirada pensativa.

**-"Y bien?"** le preguntó, observando cómo la jóven se dirigía a su gigai.

**-"Nada. No había ni un hollow, ni si quiera me he topado con ninguna alma extraviada..."** le contestó, extrañada.

**-"Ya te dije que yo no había presentido nada. Ha debido de ser un error"** argumentó el tendedero.

**-"Sabes que ellos no cometen esa clase de errores. De todas formas, no tiene sentido, yo ya no debería recibir..."** y al instante ella misma se interrumpió.

**-"...Órdenes?"** terminó la frase el sabio ex-capitán, escondiendo sus pícaros ojos bajo su inseparable sombrero. **-"Ains...Kuchiki Rukia...qué pasa? Has vuelto a hacer algo** **que no debías?"** le preguntó, con tono cantarín.

Rukia se incorporó y recogió sus cosas al momento. No le convenía que Urahara supiera nada más, o mejor dicho, no era necesario.

**-"No tengo por qué explicarte nada, Urahara. Ya nos veremos"** le dijo, con tono serio y actitud esquiva.

Justo iba saliendo por la puerta cuando se encontró a Zero. Estaba jugando tranquilamente a la pelota con Ginta mientras que Ururu observaba sentada en una caja. Cuando el joven de pelo plateado la vió salir, le saludó con una gran sonrisa, de esas que te son imposibles de no corresponder.

**-"Zero-kun? Que haces aqui?"** cuestionó la ojivioleta, sorprendida.

**-"He vuelto para devolverle las katanas a tu amigo. Ichigo y tú os fuisteis tan rápido que me tocó a mi el marrón. No sabes cómo me ha mirado la gente por la calle, como si fuera una especie de psicópata!"** bromeó, acercandose a ella.

**-"Oh. Vaya, lo siento. Yo...lo olvidé totalmente. Gracias".**

**-"Ha? Nada de gracias. Pienso cobrarme el favor, jefa."** bromeó, acercandose a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y jugueteando aún con la pelota en uno de sus pies. Al instante, la lanzó contra los brazos de Rukia, quien la agarró sin esfuerzo.

**-"Buenos reflejos! Aunque no me esperaba menos después de haberte visto usar esa katana. Y bien, nos vamos?"** le preguntó, con total seguridad en sí mismo.

**-"A dónde?"** cuestionó ella, mirando cómo se acercaba a ella y le quitaba la mochila para cargarla él.

**-"A tomar algo. Te gustan los pasteles? Conozco una buena cafetería por aqui cerca. Quiero hablar con mi mánager de algunas cosas sobre el grupo, si no te parece mal, y así, me cobro el favor, ya que todos los días uno no disfruta de tan hermosa compañía"** le aduló, haciendole una reverencia como si de una gran dama se tratase.

Divertida por la forma que tenía Zero de conseguir las cosas, aceptó la invitación de buen grado. No sólo porque el joven le cayera bien y porque necesitara preparar las cosas del grupo, sino porque también necesitaba tener la mente entretenida y no pensar en nada, mucho menos, en Ichigo.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**-"Así que has vuelto a faltar a clases, eh?"** le preguntó, divertida, mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

**-"Ha sido una mañana complicada. Me ha venido genial que me llamaras"** le respondió Ichigo, rascandose la nuca mientras que jugueteaba con su cerveza.

**-"Parece que últimamente siempre te viene bien cuando aparezco..."** le dejó caer la atractiva Mai.

**-"Y bien? Qué tal te van las cosas con Rukia-chan?"** indagó, con tono pícaro. Ichigo clavó su mirada al instante en sus enormes ojos naranjas.

**-"Ni van ni dejan de ir. A qué viene esa preguntita? No te dejé bien claro que quería estar sólo?"** le preguntó, algo tenso.

**-"Tranquilo, chico. Ya lo sé. Te he llamado como amigos, recuerdas? No puede una amiga querer saber cómo le van las cosas a su ex-amante predilecto?"** le bromeó, haciendo aspavientos con las manos para calmar a Ichigo.

**-"Lo siento, Mai. Tienes razón, estoy un poco tenso..."** se disculpó y es que Ichigo era incapaz de enfadarse con ella o hablarle mal. Mai había sido una grata compañia en muchas ocasiones y, a veces, su vía de salida. Siempre que la necesitó, la joven estuvo ahí, asi que cuando ella le ofreció quedar sin ninguna otra intención que el tomar algo juntos, aceptó la invitación sin malpensar de ella.

**-"Es normal que estes tenso, llevas más de una semana sin sexo"** le bromeó, mordaz, provocando que Ichigo escupiera y se le saliera la cerveza por la naríz.

**-"Mai!"** le recriminó, tosiendo y riendo a la vez.

**-"Qué? Conozco tu lenguaje corporal a la perfección, Ichi".**

**-"Eres una pervertida"** le siguió la broma.

Mai sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba logrando que Ichigo se relajara con ella por fín. Siempre había tenido la habilidad de saber hacerle reír, aunque nunca lo había hecho con ella de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando bromeó con Rukia al salir de la "Mariposa Negra".

**-"Sabes? Te he echado de menos. Y no me refiero al sexo, sino a tu simple presencia. Desde que esa chica llegó, no te he visto el pelo prácticamente"** le confesó y eso, no era parte del plan de Zero. Era su verdad.

Ichigo guardó silencio y pegó otro trago de su bebida. Habría dejado de verse con Mai si Rukia no hubiera vuelto? Ellos se llevaban realmente bien.

**-"Crees que...podremos ser amigos después de...bueno, ya sabes...?"** le preguntó, con tono de voz amable.

**-"Yo creí que eso era lo único que éramos"** le afirmó ella, acariciando su rostro con serenidad.

Ichigo se sintió aliviado y apoyó su mano encima de la de Mai.

**-"Espero que tus otros amantes no se pongan celosos por mi culpa"** le bromeó.

**-"O quizás seas tú el que termine celoso..."** le insinuó.

**-"Vaya. Vaya! Qué sorpresa!"** escucharon desde detras. Al girarse, Ichigo vió a Zero acompañado de Rukia. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron para luego, apartar la mirada, aunque a ninguno le hizo gracia verse con respectivas compañías.

**-"Zero, Rukia? Qué estais haciendo aqui?"** preguntó Ichigo, borrando la sonrisa que hasta hacía poco había decorado su rostro.

**-"Zero-kun quiere hablar conmigo algunas cosas del grupo y me ha invitado a venir aqui"** le explicó Rukia, tratando de volver a tener con Ichigo una actitud normal.

**-"Creí que habíamos dicho que teníamos que estar todos para hablar de eso"** se quejó el pelinaranja, observando cómo Zero se sentaba en la misma mesa que ellos e invitaba a Rukia a hacerlo.

**-"Qué es esto? Una especie de cita doble?"** preguntó Mai, dirigiendo su mirada burlona hacia Rukia.

**-"A caso estabais teniendo vosotros una?"** le devolvió la pregunta la shinigami, sin apartar sus grandes ojos de la pelirroja. No había podido evitar fijarse en que Mai estaba acariciando la cara de Ichigo cuando ellos dos entraron en la cafetería.

**-"Te lo ha parecido?"** intervino Ichigo, recostandose en el respaldar de la silla y cruzandose de brazos. Tenía una pícara sonrisa torcida en el rostro que lo hacía lucir totalmente sexy y es que no había podido pasar por alto los evidentes celos de Rukia hacia Mai. Además, la enana creía que él seguía teniendo algo con la pelirroja y así debía seguir siendo para evitar tener más cercanía con ella.

**-"Ohh, por dios, qué coñazo. Qué tal si dejamos el jueguecito de preguntas cruzadas y nos divertimos un rato, eh? Hablemos del grupo, no te parece Ichigo?"** intentó calmar los ánimos Zero.

Su plan estaba resultando pues lo único que quería era que Rukia volviera a ver a Ichigo con Mai. Así la chica no se haría ilusiones. Con toda la intención del mundo, le dió un codacito a Rukia para intentar relajarla. Cuando ella le miró, él le levantó una ceja, con cara de pillín, y la shinigami de nuevo no pudo evitar sonreirle.

En ese instante Ichigo frunció el ceño y enfrió la mirada. Que él se alejara de Rukia por su propio bien estaba empezando a causar daños colaterales. No había tenido en cuenta que eso no impediría que otro pudiera acercársele y desde luego, no pensó en que ese otro podría ser un mujeriego como lo era Zero. Ya era la segunda vez en el mismo día que los pillaba juntos y solos. Era evidente que su compañero estaba intentando tener algo con ella y el efecto que producía en él ya comenzaba a convertirse en algo más molesto que la típica punzada de celos. No, era otra cosa, era preocupación. Ichigo estaba preocupado por que jugaran con Rukia, quien, a su parecer, se había vuelto mucho más receptiva a las relaciones humanas y por lo tanto, más vulnerable..._Pero qué mierda le había pasado a Rukia en esos dos años que la habían cambiado tanto?_

**-"Y por qué teneis que hablar con Rukia del grupo?"** quiso indagar Mai.

**-"Porque yo soy la mánager de RED"** se apresuró en contestar la aludida. **-"Y prefiero que me llames por mi apellido, si no te importa..."** le pidió, con tono serio.

**-"Ohh, vaya. Ya veo que el trabajarte a Ichigo te ha traido tus frutos"** se burló la pelirroja.

**-"Mai, no te pases. A partir de ahora espero que te dirijas a Rukia con respeto, entendido? ella es nuestra mánager, pero lo ha conseguido por sus propios méritos y no por lo que acabas de insinuar"** la defendió Ichigo, incorporandose y apoyando una de sus manos en la mesa, dando autoridad a sus palabras.

Rukia sonrió agradecida al ver cómo Ichigo saltó en su defensa, aún a riesgo de poder ocasionar una pelea con la que ella creía que era su ligue o medio novia, o lo que fuera...

Zero le dedicó una mirada severa a Mai. Con ese comentario había logrado que Ichigo se pusiera de nuevo en guardia con ella y el hecho de que hubiera defendido a Rukia de inmediato, no había hecho otra cosa que relajar la situación entre ambos.

**-"Qué os parece si lo hablamos con el resto del grupo en el local? Es así como debe ser"** sugirió Ichigo, visiblemente más calmado encuanto compartió una pequeña sonrisa con Rukia.

**-"Me parece bien. Allí os propondré mis ideas"** coincidió la chica.

**-"Está bien, es lo normal"** afirmó Zero. -**"Por cierto Ichigo, tengo que hablar algo contigo, te importa que nos vayamos fuera un momento?"** le propuso al pelinaranja. Ahí comenzaba la otra parte de su plan.

Ichigo lo miró extrañado, pero asintió en seguida. Antes de irse, miró a Rukia algo intranquilo.

**-"Vete. Estaré bién"** le dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo, sabiendo exactamente lo que él había pensado.

**-"No tardaremos"** le respondió Ichigo, posando una mano en su cabeza y revolviendole el pelo para fastidiarla.

Ésa era la gran farsa versión 2.0, en la que ambos intentan ser amigos normales de nuevo...pobres ilusos...

Mai observó la interacción de ambos en silencio mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Ichigo había cambiado de actitud apenas Rukia había vuelto, la había defendido sin dudar cuando la atacó, había notado celos por parte de ambos y luego esa extraña conexión que los hacía retarse y sonreírse al mismo tiempo. Entre ellos había algo en el ambiente que no se respiraba todos los dias...

Exhaló el humo con una débil sonrisa sarcástica. Lo sentía por Zero, pero estaba claro que sus intentos por evitar lo inevitable fracasarían. Aún así, siguió con lo acordado, total, no tenía nada que perder.

**-"Dime, Rukia-chan, qué tal te va con Ichigo? Aún no habeis follado?"** le preguntó, con descaro.

**-"Qu..qué? Cómo eres capaz de preguntarme eso? Es que a caso él no está contigo?"** se indignó la shinigami, alterandose de inmediato por la desfachatez de la pelirroja. A Mai esa pregunta no le pasó por alto; es que Ichigo no le había dicho a Rukia que ya no estaban juntos y que la había dejado en los almacenes?. Aún así, siguió con su papel.

**-"Oh, querida, se ve que aún no sabes cómo es Ichigo, verdad? Para estar con él, tienes que ser de ese tipo de mujeres a las que no le importen compartirlo. Crees que un hombre tan guapo como él se conformaría con una sóla pudiendo tener a todas las que quisiera?".** Dió otra enorme calada a su cigarro y dejó salir el humo lentamente, mirando el rostro contrariado que Rukia mostraba en ese momento.

**-"Y si es así con las mujeres, por qué estas con él entonces? No parece que te guste la idea de compartirlo, especialmente connmigo..."** le retó Rukia.

**-"Oh, cariño, te equivocas. A mi me encanta compartirlo. Así se da cuenta de que ninguna puede superarme y vuelve a mi loco de deseo"** le respondió, con una sonrisa arrogante. **-"Pero te diré algo, Ichigo para mi es un reto, simplemente".**

**-"Un reto? De qué hablas?".** Esa maldita estaba logrando cabrearla, y mucho.

**-"Sabes que Ichigo nunca besa en la boca? Da igual con cuantas esté o las veces que se acueste contigo, jamás consigues que te deje probar sus labios"** comenzó a explicarle.

**-"A mi me ha besado"** afirmó Rukia, algo ruborizada, recordando la noche en que le dió el beso delante de Imoyama. Sabía que él lo había hecho para engañar al seguridad, pero...si lo que Mai decía era cierto...por qué la había besado a ella entonces?

Al ver su rostro, Mai comenzó a reir a carcajadas.** -"Jajaja! No estarás pensando en aquel beso que te dió en la puerta del local, no?"**. Rukia la miró contrariada, cómo lo sabía?

**-"Cuando digo lo de probar sus labios, me refiero a un beso de verdad, querida, ese en el que vuestras lenguas se funden en una y casi no podeis respirar"** le aclaró.

**-"Por qué mierda me cuentas esto? Pretendes decirme que Ichigo es un reto para tí porque quieres lograr que te bese?"** le preguntó, claramente irritada y desilusionada pues había sido una idiota al recordar aquel beso, que fué tan falso como fugaz.

-"_**El día que me enamore, entonces daré besos de verdad. Le reservo eso a ella, a la chica que lo consiga. Es lo único que a estas alturas puedo ya ofrecerle. Ése será su único privilegio"**_ **me** **respondió Ichigo una vez cuando le pregunté"** le contó Mai, evocando las palabras de Ichigo, que por cierto, eran todas ciertas.

**-"Así que lo que realmente quieres es conseguir que se enamore de ti? Eso?"** resolvió la Kuchiki.

**-"Hmm...quién sabe? Quizá sea eso, quizá sea por que me gusta ganar y quiero ser la que lo consiga o quizá sea simplemente porque Ichigo folla como los dioses, aunque algo me dice que tú eso aún no lo sabes, verdad?"** volvió a provocarle.

Rukia se levantó de la silla y dió un golpe en la mesa.

**-"Eres despreciable. Te advierto una cosa, como le hagas daño, te las verás conmigo, Mai. Y que te quede claro, me dá igual como sea Ichigo en la cama, él es mi amigo y** **nada más y yo jamás lo utilizaría como lo haces tú."**

**-"Él también me utiliza a mi, Rukia-chan..."** Se levantó también y enfrentó a la shinigami, cara a cara para luego continuar y susurrarle al oído, **-"...me utiliza de** **muchas formas, de muchas posturas y con mucha intensidad..."** le dijo, arrastrando las sílabas.

Rukia apretó los puños y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener la ira que en ese momento la invadía. No sabía si tenía que ver con el efecto del gigai de Urahara, que todo lo magnificaba, pero en ese momento sentía ganas de golpear sin piedad a esa furcia, la cortaría a rodajitas con Sode no Shirayuki, luego congelaría los trozos y los repartiría por todo hueco mundo.

Estaba celosa, si, pero aquello había pasado de ser celos a otra cosa: Estaba preocupada por Ichigo, profundamente preocupada por ese idiota y lo que había sido de su corazón. Cómo alguien tan puro como él habia sido capaz de estar con alguien tan rastrero como Mai?...o quizás...él ya no era tan bueno como ella recordaba?

Confundida, indignada, enfadada, celosa y preocupada, se marchó de la cafetería perdonandole la vida a esa desgraciada.

**-"Osea que lo que me propones es que demos la exclusiva a "Play it" pero mintiendoles?"** cuestionó Ichigo, sentado en el respaldar de uno de los bancos que estaban en la acera de en frente de la cafetería.

**-"Exacto. De esa manera conseguimos el dinero y tú te libras de tener que desvelar tu preciado secreto. Podríamos decirles que soy yo, por ejemplo..."** le contestó el de ojos lilas, chocando las palmas de sus manos enérgicamente, haciendole ver a Ichigo que era una buena idea, una idea que le entusiasmaba.

**-"Y qué pasa con el padre de Rukia? No nos va a poner él el dinero?"** preguntó temeroso. No sabía hasta dónde había logrado el "permutador de memoria" de Urahara cubrir lagunas.

**-"Rukia tiene que hacernos subir sin ninguna ayuda de su padre. Es una prueba de viabilidad para el magnate. Si tenemos éxito al cabo de un año, nos patrocinará, pero mientras, será ella la que nos haga sobrevivir con lo que vayamos consiguiendo"** le explicó Zero, con una gesto contrariado en la cara. **-"Por** **qué me preguntas eso? Fuiste el primero al que Rukia le contó todo"** le preguntó, extrañado.

**-"Amm, cierto, lo olvidé"** respondió, disimulando. En realidad Urahara había cubierto bien las lagunas de los del grupo, pero era él y el resto de las personas las que las tendrían! Aunque estaba bien pensado eso de la prueba de viabilidad, pues Rukia no tenía donde caerse muerta, nótese la ironía...

**-"Y dime, lo que vayamos consiguiendo es lo que Rukia ganará como mánager o cómo va?"** indagó.

**-"Tio, ya te dije que no bebieras tan temprano, jajaja! Qué te pasa? Rukia no piensa coger absolutamente nada! No quiere dinero, sólo quiere ayudarnos. Es una tía fantástica, no crees?".** Zero estaba totalmente animado y le brillaban lo ojos. Se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

**-"Sí...sí que es fantástica..."** afirmó Ichigo, metitabundo. Era cierto que la enana sólo quería ayudarles, pues no pensaba quedarse con nada de lo que RED ganara. Eso decía mucho a su favor, aunque, pensandolo bien, el dinero humano no le serviría de nada cuando volviera a la sociedad de almas.

**-"Entonces, qué me dices? Contamos que soy yo el autor de las canciones?"** le volvió a insistir. La respuesta de Ichigo era crucial para cerrar su plan.

Ichigo arqueó las cejas. Eso no le convencía para nada. Iba a responder cuando vió salir a Rukia a toda prisa de la cafetería. Tenía una expresión muy seria en la cara y casi iba corriendo. Sería un hollow de nuevo?

**-"Ichigo?"** le preguntó Zero al ver que su amigo no le respondía.

**-"Lo siento, Zero. Tengo que irme! Nos vemos a las 22.00h en el local, vale?"** le dijo, levantandose y empezando a correr.

**-"Pero qué hacemos con lo que te he dicho?"** le preguntó el peliplata desde la distancia.

**-"Haz lo que quieras!"** le gritó sin pensar. Ahora mismo le preocupaba más Rukia y su "huida" de la cafetería que todo lo demás.

Zero sonrió triunfante al oirle decir eso. Ahora Ichigo no tendría excusa cuando descubriera que había dicho que era él el que las escribía y, de paso, Rukia seguiría pensando que él era ese chico sensible que sabía expresar sentimientos por medio de las melodías.

Sin dudarlo, marcó un número de teléfono.

**-"Hola. Si, hablo con la redacción del programa "Play it"? Me gustaría hablar con la señoríta Naoko Tsudeki, por favor. Soy Zero Kiryuu, componente de la banda RED."**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

**-"Oiiiii! Rukiaaaa! esperaaaa!".** La apelada no podía creerlo, por qué demonios tenía que seguirla justo en ese momento? No tenía ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos a él!. Se paró en seco y se giró con tal furia que el pelinaranja frenó su carrera y guardó una distancia prudencial.

**-"Etto...enana...qué...qué te pasa?"** le preguntó, intimidado por la peligrosa expresión de la preciosa shinigami.

Rukia guardó silencio unos momentos, escrutando el rostro de su amigo. Se debatía entre mandarle a la mierda y gritarle todo lo que pensaba de él y su noviecita cuando el joven habló de nuevo.

**-"Zero me ha contado algunas de las cosas que has implantado en su memoria"** le dijo, de forma escueta.

**-"Y?"** le preguntó, aún enfadada.

**-"Gra...gracias. Se vé que intentas ayudarnos de verdad y yo...bueno...confío en tí. Algo me dice que sabrás hacerlo bien."** se acercó poco a poco a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Ichigo tenía la mirada sumisa y una sonrisa débil. Estaba dandole las gracias pero se le notaba a leguas que había algo que le preocupaba.

**-"No tienes por qué darmelas, ya te dije que quería ayudarte en todo lo que pudiera, aunque a veces tu amiga Mai me quite las ganas de hacerlo"** le respondió, cruzandose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

**-"Mai? Por eso te has ido? Qué te ha dicho?"** se preocupó de nuevo.

**-"Así que es eso por lo que me miras así? Ya te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por ese tema, esa niñata no me intimida"** le contestó, aunque realmente sí que la pelirroja había logrado hacerla sentir mal, pero no porque la intimidara, sino porque le había contado cosas de Ichigo que le hacían verle de otra manera, le hacían dudar de él, plantearse si realmente todavía le conocía y luego...el imaginarselo en la cama de esa manera con ella...había recibido más información de la que su nuevo corazón humano podía aguantar. Maltido gigai de Urahara! Ahora sabía a qué se había referido cuando le dijo que amplificaría sus sentimientos...

**-"No es eso lo que me preocupa. Yo...creo que le gustas a Zero"** le confesó, con la mirada seria.

**-"Qué tontería es esa? Sólo está siendo amable conmigo, nada más"** le refutó, sorprendida.

**-"No me creo que no te hayas dado cuenta, enana. Ahora eres diferente...no sé...algo en tí ha cambiado y ese algo me dice que sabes más de los hombres que cuando te conocí".**

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces. **-"Y a qué viene esto exactamente? Quieres saber si a mi me gusta también o qué?"**. Claro que sabía más de los hombres y podía notar en Ichigo los celos a leguas.

**-"No digas tonterías. Eso no es asunto mío"** respondió, a la defensiva. _Touché..._

**-"Pues a mi me parece que estas celoso, Kurosaki".** Ya estaba cansada de aquello. La situación se estaba volviendo incómoda. Ichigo y ella estaban en un constante tira y afloja.

**-"Estoy preocupado por ti, eso es todo. Zero no es una buena compañía, temo que te haga daño"** se sinceró, desarmando a Rukia en el mismo instante en el que sus amielados ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Eran sinceros, al igual que él.

**-"A diferencia de ti, sé rodearme de buenas compañias, Ichigo. En cambio tú eres el que debería aplicarse ese cuento"** le aconsejó, todavía algo molesta y es que tan sólo recordar a Mai, el fuego de la ira se le avivaba.

**-"Lo sé, por eso procuro que tú no te equivoques..."** le contestó, con el tono de voz apagado. Sin esperar respuesta, pasó por su lado, dispuesto a marcharse. Sabía que Rukia se había referido a Mai y que la pelirroja no era bien vista a los ojos de los demás. Pero lo que Rukia no sabía es que él había buscado a una chica que fuera todo lo contrario a ella para así no recordarla, no sufrir y, en el fondo, para evitar enamorarse de otra que no fuera ella...Ni él mismo se entendía...

Rukia se quedó en silencio observándole...se lo había reconocido? Le había admitido que Mai era una mala compañía? Si el muy idiota lo sabía, por qué estaba con la pelirroja entonces?

Fuera como fuere, el hecho de que Ichigo aún distinguiera eso le hizo pensar que él seguía siendo él. Estaba enterrado y sepultado por cosas que aún desconocía, pero no podía rendirse con él. Al fín y al cabo, le quería demasiado.

**-"Oi! Espera, idiota!"** le siguió, corriendo para alcanzarlo. Su tono de voz sonó mas animado y él la miró extrañado.

**-"Nanda?"** le preguntó, fastidiado.

**-"A dónde vas a ir? Me voy contigo"** le dijo, sonriendole y dandole un puñetazo en el brazo.

**-"Y qué te hace pensar que quiero que vengas, eh?"** le retó, suavizando el rostro.

**-"Jejeje, porque no puedes vivir sin mi, es evidente"** bromeó ella, poniendo gesto altivo de nuevo.

**-"Enana engreída..."** le dijo, sonriente. Cúan acertada había sido esa afirmación...

**-"Oye! Un poco más de respeto, Kurosaki! Ahora soy tu jefa, recuerdas? Tú mismo lo has dicho, como tu mánager, tienes que respetarme a partir de ahora"** bromeó, señalandole con el dedo.

**-"Siempre te he respetado, aunque eso no te libra de ser una enana pedófila"** se burló, revolviendole el cabello nuevamente.

**-"Y ahora por qué me llamas pedófila otra vez?"** se indignó, apartandose los alborotados cabellos del rostro.

**-"Porque te gusto yo y ahora también te gusta Zero"** le soltó, agachandose hasta poner su cara a su altura. Volvió a su táctica de convertir las verdades en bromas para intentar sentirse mejor.

**-"Qué? No voy a entrar en tu juego, idiota, paso de ti!"** se indignó, ruborizada, apretando el paso y apartandose de él. Cómo se atrevía a haberle dicho eso?

**-"Enana cobarde".**

**-"Niñato inmaduro".**

**-"Pedófila pervertida"**

**-"Guaperas creído"**

**-"Haaaa?"**

Y así se marcharon, con una ristra de frases tontas e insultos sin sentido, pero que para ellos, era la mejor manera de sentirse cerca el uno del otro.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

La semana transcurrió más rápido de lo que habían imaginado en un principio. No fué fácil ni para Ichigo ni para Rukia convivir bajo el mismo techo y dormir en la misma habitación teniendo los sentimientos tan confundidos y revueltos.

La joven shinigami había pasado casi todo su tiempo libre haciendo actividades relacionadas con el grupo. Se había pasado horas delante del ordenador, recabando información sobre todas aquellas cosas del mundo humano que debía saber para llevar a la banda a buén puerto. Más de una vez, se había quedado dormida en clase por haberse pasado toda la noche en vela estudiando, planeando y organizando.

La noche en la que se reunió con el grupo para hablar de sus ideas, habían concluído que ese viernes darían un nuevo concierto. Venderían las entradas, en vez de ser gratutitas, tal y como habían acordado con el padre de Takumi y Rukia había hablado con una empresa de refrescos para pactar un negocio de publicidad. Ellos anunciarían a RED en sus botellas y la "Mariposa Negra" ofertaría sólo su marca en la barra. Para engancharlos, Rukia les ofreció un 10% de las ventas de cada botella que fuera consumida. Quizá era algo arriesgado, pero la joven esperaba que el local tuviera un lleno total, ya que, durante toda la semana, había estado repartiendo folletos de publicidad con Orihime, Ishida y Chad.

Los miembros del grupo, por su parte, habían intensificado los ensayos, dedicandose incluso a veces las mañanas. Ichigo y los demás habían comenzado a faltar a clases y a Rukia le preocupaba la situación en casa con Isshin. El patriarca Kurosaki se había dado cuenta de que Ichigo casi nunca estaba en casa y de que estaba desobedeciendo deliberadamente las restricciones que le puso el día de las calificaciones. Rukia sabía que Isshin estaba evitando tener un enfrentamiento directo con Ichigo por ella y sus hermanas, pero la tensión en el ambiente era cada vez mayor hasta el punto de que ambos procuraban no coincidir en sus horarios. Ichigo llevaba dos días sin ver a su padre y a Rukia eso le preocupaba sobremanera.

Pero, desafortunadamente, los poderes de un shinigami no alcanzaban a tener un cerebro super desarrollado que le permitiera ocuparse de tantas cosas a la vez. Quería arreglar la vida de Ichigo en todos los aspectos, pero en principio, se ocuparía del grupo y de sus amigos ya que su presencia bastaba para frenar las peleas, al menos de momento...

Por otra parte, aunque ambos llevaban una relación amistosa y cordial, Ichigo y ella trataban de pasar el menor tiempo posible juntos. Rukia trataba de evitar saber cuándo su amigo quedaba con Mai o con alguna otra chica y se centró en dar clases de inglés con Ishida. También evitaba encontrarse mucho con las hermanas de Ichigo, especialmente con Karin, ya que la joven Kurosaki estaba muy atenta a su interacción con su hermano y sabía que la chica había notado que algo no iba bien entre ellos dos...

Al mismo tiempo Rukia trataba de hacer que Orihime, Ishida y Chad se involucrasen más con el grupo pues, una de sus segundas intenciones, era lograr que Ichigo recuperara lazos con quienes eran realmente sus amigos de siempre. Tenía planes para ellos tres, pero los diría más adelante.

Ichigo por su parte, le hacía creer a Rukia que quedaba con Mai cuando realmente lo que hacía era irse a algún sitio a escribir canciones. No podía concentrarse con ella en casa. El viernes anunciarían que participarían en el concurso y que se establecían como banda oficial, así que se propuso ampliar el repertorio de RED por si acaso las cosas les iban bien. No sabía si era la gran amalgama de sentimientos en su pecho lo que lo habían inspirado, pero en esos días había escrito canciones tan distintas como interesantes. Algunas expresaban frustración, pérdida o enfado y otras hablaban de amor, un amor que jamás olvidaba, ni un sólo segundo...

Rukia había comentado con el grupo que había recibido una llamada de Naoko Tsudeki, quien se había enterado de que ella era la representante del grupo. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían oído esa noticia ni cómo la periodista había conseguido su número, (obviamente, había sido Zero) pero les había dicho que el viernes estarían en la "Mariposa Negra". Rukia les dijo que publicarían quién era el autor de las canciones de RED para recibir su patrocinio y todos, incluido Ichigo, habían estado por fín de acuerdo.

Al grupo le extrañó que el joven líder hubiera accedido, pero Ichigo creía que le había contado a Rukia, a su forma de ver las cosas, que él era el autor aquel día que habían peleado tras la lucha con las katanas, así que ya no tenía mucho sentido esconderlo. También al joven pelinaranja no le había pasado por alto lo duro que su amiga había trabajado esa semana por la banda y le pareció que debía de abandonar su actitud egoísta y arriesgarse él también.

Zero, por su parte, había pasado toda la semana un ratito con Rukia. Le respondía las dudas que la joven tuviera y siempre se mostraba amable y alegre con ella. Hablaban de sus supuestas canciones y él trataba de impresionarla explicandole lo que significaban para él...Claro está, el peliplata lo único que hacía era emular las palabras del mismo Ichigo cuando les contaba al grupo lo que había querido decir con las letras.

Por otra parte, y como ventaja a su favor, el peliplata había notado que tanto ella como Ichigo habían procurado guardar las distancias desde el día de la cafetería. Se hablaban bien y llegaban y se iban juntos del local, pero apenas se gastaban bromas y siempre guardaban un m2 de distancia entre ellos. No sabía si su plan había dado resultado al 100%, pero se le antojaba que sí. Puede que desde ese día, Ichigo hubiera rechazado todas las invitaciones de Mai para verse; sin embargo, no había puesto objeción encuanto a desvelar lo del autor del grupo. Supuso entonces que el joven cantante había adivinado sus intenciones y que le dejaba sin más...Sería a caso que le dejaba vía libre con Rukia? O era que ni si quiera se había imaginado que sus intenciones eran esas?

En cualquier caso, el que Ichigo le dejara anunciar que era él el autor de las canciones, le demostraba que su compañero confiaba en él, aún a riesgo de poder lucrarse a su costa, y eso le hizo sentirse un poco culpable...

Por fín el día del concierto había llegado. El local se había vestido de sus mejores galas para recibir al gran número de fans enloquecidas que se habían congregado en la entrada. Imoyama estaba que no daba a basto y tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Chad para poder controlar a la gente y asegurarse de que todos pagaran su entrada. Al mismo tiempo, Takumi y Zero recibían, tras unas vayas de seguridad, a cada fan que iba entrando en el local. Les saludabam y las daban la mano. Les agradecían su presencia y les decían que disfrutasen del concierto.

Orihime e Ishida se metieron a ayudar en la barra al padre de Takumi para ayudarle a atender los numerosos pedidos de los fans, que mantenían la paciencia a base de alcohol.

Mientras, en el escenario, Ichigo y Natsu hacían los últimos retoques con los instrumentos. Revisaban los cables y el sonido, asegurandose de que todo estaría perfecto. El pelirrosa realizaba algunos ajustes tocando algunas notas mientras que el líder probaba la acústica del micrófono y se cercioraba de que no hiciera ningún acople. Para ello soltaba alguna frase, saludando a las fans o entonando alguna estrofa a capella, lo cual enloquecía a todas las chicas que se habían agolpado ya bajo el escenario, sacando sus cámaras como locas y fotografiandoles.

**-"Oh, mira eso. Ya se está formando un charcal de babas bajo el escenario. Ichigo las vuelve locas"** se quejó Tatsuki, haciendo los ultimos retoques a su vestimenta. El grupo había decidido vestirse iguales para hacer su presentación y, como eran mayoría chicos, a Tatsuki le tocó un look que la hacía verse un tanto masculina, aunque, en realidad, no era algo que le importase.

Todos llevaban vaqueros negros de pitillo, ajustados y desgarrados por algunas zonas. Zapatillas converse de varios colores, una camiseta de tirantas gris marengo y encima una especie de jersey de redecilla, negro, de cuello ancho para que mostrase gran parte de los hombros de todos y a su vez, que trasparentasen las camisetas y sus formas. Sólo variaban en que a algunos, las mangas les tapaban hasta medio brazo, como a ella y a Takumi y a otros, hasta poco más de medio bicep, como eran a Ichigo, Natsu y Zero, que tenían mejor forma física.

Takumi a su vez decidió darle un toque personal y se colocó una corvata de raso de nudo flojo, y unas gafas de pasta negra, dandole un look de intelectual informal. Zero se pintó los ojos de negro carbón, dandole una mirada agresiva y convirtiendo su rostro afeminado, en uno más atractivo y mas vampírico. Se aseguró que el tatuaje de su cuello se viera bien, dirigiendo el cuello del jersey todo para el mismo lado.

El único que cambiaba era Ichigo, cuyo jersey trasparente era blanco, para diferenciarle como líder. Todos llevaban cadenas colgadas de sus cinturones con tachuelas y todos llevaban colgantes de plata en el cuello. Ichigo llevaba su púa y su inseparable pulsera de cuero, que insistió en no quitarse, a pesar de las protestas de todos. Natsu se había puesto una pasada que recogía sus alborotados mechones hacia atrás y le hacían verse totalmente lindo e infantil.

**-"Todos estais increíbles. Es normal que les hagais babear"** sonrió Rukia, algo nerviosa, adecentandose también su vestimenta. Llevaba unos vaqueros claros ajustados con una camiseta de raso roja, que era lisa por delante y de encaje por detrás, dejando que toda su espalda se trasparentase. No llevaba sujetador, pero sus pechos, pequeños y firmes, lucían espléndidos justo en su sitio. Se había ondulado el pelo con unas tenazas y maquillado con ojos humo y labios rojos como su top. Unos elegantes tacones negros, también de raso, completaban el conjunto. Rukia se veía absolutamente preciosa.

**-"Tú también estas genial, Rukia-chan!"** la piropeó Keigo, quien ya estaba pululando por los alrededores en busca y captura. Mizurito sin embargo, estaba ocupado en ligarse a la camarera cuarentona del local, a la que, como la mayoría de las mujeres maduras, no parecía resultarle indiferente el jovenzuelo.

**-"Kuchiki Rukia?"** oyó entre el escandalo a alguien que la llamaba. Al girarse, se topó con dos cámaras grandullones y con una mujer, elegante y llamativa, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

**-"Si, soy yo"** admitió, algo intimidada.

**-"Buenas noches! Soy Naoko Tsudequi y venimos de "Play it" para cubrir la exclusiva que acordamos"** le saludó con entusiasmo la presentadora de ojos celestes, que ahora llevaba el pelo tenido de verde chillón, igual que su vestido.

**-"Bienvenidos entonces. Si quieren, pueden pasar a mi despacho antes de que empiece el concierto para ultimar algunos detalles y firmar el contrato de patrocinio".** El despacho de Rukia no era nada más y nada menos que el almacén del local. El dinero escaseaba, y mucho, así que tuvo que ser allí donde los chicos le colocasen una mesa y varias sillas y limpiasen un poco aquel polvoriendo lugar.

**-"Ya veo que RED ha elegido bien a su nueva mánager. No pierde usted el tiempo, señorita Kuchiki. Bien, me gusta que vayamos al grano. Cuándo podré entrevistar a Ichigo Kurosaki?"** le insistió la presentadora, haciendo un gesto a sus cámaras para que la esperaran en la barra mientras que ambas se dirigían hacia aquella pequeña habitación.

**-"Después de que terminen la actuación, subiré al escenario para presentarme debidamente al público. Ahí usted me acompañará y anunciaremos juntas quién es el autor de las canciones de RED. A partir de ahi me retiraré y usted podrá hacer con el grupo lo que quiera. Ichigo es libre de elegir cuánto tiempo quiere dedicarle"** le informó, con voz firme y abriendo la puerta del almacén.

**-"Eso es perfecto, aunque es evidente que tendré que dedicarle más tiempo a Zero Kiryuu"** respondió la periodista, echando una mirada despectiva a aquello que Rukia había llamado "despacho".

**-"Por supuesto, al fín y al cabo, él es el protagonista de la noche"** respondió Rukia, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Había llegado el momento. El local estaba abarrotado y se había vendido hasta la última entrada. Imoyama hizo un gesto al padre de Takumi y cerró las puertas, colocandose delante. Todo aquel que saliera, sólo podría volver a entrar si mostraba un sello que el mismo seguridad le pintaría en el brazo.

Las luces se apagaron hasta dejar el local a medio oscuras. Sólo permanecían los focos del escenario y la iluminación de la barra, las salidas de emergencia y los baños. La música ambiental dejó de sonar para indicar a todos que pronto actuaría el grupo y el griterío no se hizo esperar. El público estaba ansioso y exaltado y no sólo los presentes, sino toda Karakura estaba atenta a lo que las cámaras de "Play it" les estaban retransmitiendo.

**-"Bueno chicos, llegó el momento! Vamos a dejarles alucinados de nuevo, vale?"** animó Ichigo, cuya mano se encontraba apoyada sobre las del resto del grupo, que habían formado un corro y hacía eso como rito antes de la actuación.

**-"Dios estoy totalmente encendido!"** gritó Natsu.

**-"Hoy es nuestra noche, chicos, por fín!"** dijo Takumi, felíz.

**-"Ni que lo digas..."** coincidió Zero.

**-"Voy a dejar K.O a esos bombos!"** anunció Tatsuki, chocando las palmas con Ichigo.

**-"Toma Rukia, cuidame a Happy, vale?"** le pidió Natsu a la pelinegra, que apareció justo a tiempo.

**-"Claro! Buena suerte, chicos!"** les deseó, de todo corazón. Estaba nerviosa, incluso puede que mas que ellos!

Ichigo entonces la vió, estaba absolutamente preciosa. Su sonrisa, tímida y expectante al mismo tiempo, iluminaba más que cualquier foco a su parecer y tan solo de tenerla alli cerca, ya se sentía más tranquilo. La joven había movido mucho el culo por el grupo y estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

No la había visto prácticamente desde la noche anterior en donde tan sólo cruzaron cuatro palabras antes de apagar la luz para dormir. La echaba de menos.

Rukia lo vió observarla y su corazón se aceleró. No era sólo porque Ichigo se viera absolutamente irresistible con aquella ropa, sino por lo que sus ojos le decían. Habían estado evitandose toda la semana y aún no entendía por qué, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara así ante él y ante aquella mirada que la elogiaba con claridad.

Todos los del grupo comenzaron a subir al escenario, quedandose Ichigo al pié de la escalera, mirandola con una extraña expresión en el rostro que la invitó a acercarse a él.

El estallido de aplausos y silvidos casi les dejó sordos. La gente los clamaba y tocaban las palmas entonando el nombre del grupo a modo de vítores. Pronto, comenzaron a llamar a Ichigo al notar la ausencia del líder sobre la tabla.

**-"Bueno, creo que te están llamando.."** le dijo ella, sonriente.

**-"Sí, más vale que suba."** respondió él, algo nervioso. Respiró hondo, miró hacia el escenario y luego hacia Rukia. Sos ojos brillaban con una calidez irresistible y su mirada le contaba cosas que él no se atrevía a decir. Estaba cansado de guardar las distancias con ella, muy cansado...

**-"Lo harás bien, Ichigo, os adoran, tranquilo"** le calmó Rukia, acercandose a él y tomandole de la mano para apretarsela en señal de apoyo. Hacía días que se tocaban si quiera y un calor recorrió el cuerpo de la joven al sentir la mano de él aferrarse a la suya.

**-"No te decepcionaré, jefa, ya verás"** bromeó él, apretando su agarre.

Se observaron el uno al otro durante un instante. Sus pupilas, dilatadas, hablaban el mismo lenguaje entre ellas. Palabras escondidas en el miel y el violeta que ambas bocas encerraban, privandoles de libertad. Pero el corazón de ambos era insistente y bombeaban con fuerza para lograr empujarlas a traves de sus labios temerosos.

Despacio y sin pensarlo, Ichigo se acercó a Rukia y con una ternura inigualable, la tomó del mentón y le dió un dulce beso. Fué tan sólo un suave roce, aunque sus labios sellaron los de ella completamente durante esos segundos. Al separarse de ella, la miró divertido.

**-"I...Ichigo?"** preguntó Rukia, sin habla, absolutamente estupefacta por esa acción que para nada esperaba de él.

**-"Un beso de buena suerte"** le aclaró, sonriendo de medio lado. Luego se apartó, acarició la cabecita de Happy y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta el escenario. Rukia, estupefacta, se llevó los dedos a la boca y acarició la zona en donde hacía unos segundos Ichigo había posado sus tiernos y cálidos labios. Era el momento! Ése era el momento en el que debía sincerarse, a la mierda Mai!

**-"Ichigo!"** le llamó, con luz en los ojos, **-"Qui..quizá luego...deberíamos hablar...no crees?"** refiriendose claramente a algo que ya los dos sabían pero que no se decían.

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa. Aún debatía consigo mismo si había hecho bien o no al besarla, pero la dulce sonrisa y el rubor que la joven mostró fué suficiente para que dejara de preguntarselo.

**-"Quizá..."** le respondió, con emoción contenida. Luego se giró y llegó al escenario. El griterio de los fans se triplicó al ver al atractivo líder de la banda aparecer.

Rukia sonrió, soltó al pequeño Happy en su cestita y se llevó las manos al pecho. Y si él la quería? casi lo sentía por todo su ser, lo había sentido en aquella forma de mirarla. La distancia que habían guardado, no había servido absolutamente de nada más que para echarse aún más de menos. Y si Mai no era nada? Y si...?

Pero el sonido de la aterciopelada voz de Ichigo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**-"Buenas noches, minna"** saludó con tono alegre. El griterío y los aplausos estallaron de nuevo. **-"Hoy es una dia muy especial y os agradecemos mucho que esteis aqui** **para compartirlo con nosotros. Os contaría más cosas, pero me muero por cantar, qué os parece?"** les picó.

**-"SIIIIIIIIII!"** exclamó todo el mundo, eufórico.

**-"Hoy os presentamos un nuevo tema, se llama "The outside" y trata de...bueno...quién de vosotros no ha peleado alguna vez consigo mismo? En esta canción hay una disputa entre yo y mi conciencia. Es de esas veces en las que ignoras tu voz interior aunque te grite verdades, simplemente, porque eres demasiado cobarde para verlas."** explicó Kurosaki.

Entre los silbidos y los aplausos del público, Rukia entrecerró los ojos. Pareciera que Ichigo estuviera hablando de lo que le pasaba a él realmente...cómo podía Zero escribir sobre eso? No creía que Ichigo le contase como se sentía a nadie excepto a ella aquel dia ...

RED: THE OUTSIDE.

A una señal de Ichigo, la música comenzó. De pronto sonaron unas guitarras distorsionadas que emuló Zero con la consola de sonido.

Ichigo se concentró de inmediato. La canción se la inspiró aquel sueño de sí mismo que tuvo, echandole la bronca por su nueva patética forma de ser y tan sólo mostraba la punta del iceberg de aquel enorme glacial de confusión que se enterraba en su pecho. Quién era? Qué quería? De qué huía? Qué haría con Rukia antes de que se fuera? Todo le volvía loco, estaba absolutamente perdido.

Al instante, comenzó a gruñir suavemente al micrófono durante unos segundos. Luego la música se detuvo por unas milésimas de nada e Ichigo soltó otra especie de gruñido, bueno, una mezcla entre gruñido y jadeo sexy, que sonaba atrevido y fuerte al mismo tiempo y que hizo que a muchas se les humedeciera las bragas en ese mismo instante.

_-"Ahhh"_. Tan sólo era el segundo 13 de la canción y a Rukia ya le temblaban las piernas al oir aquella voz. Cómo podía sonar tan condenadamente sensual!

Tras eso, la canción estalló, interviniendo Natsu y Takumi con las guitarras y Tatsuki con la batería. El ritmo era rápido, enérgico. Todos los componentes del grupo comenzaron a mover la cabeza al mismo ritmo. Ichigo comenzó a marcar el tiempo con su pierna izquierda mientras que bailaba moviendo la cabeza. Se mordió su labio inferior, como hacía siempre, y su precioso pelo liso le acompaño para deleite de todas.

_What if I'm not the same  
What if I never let go of the blame  
What if you drag me back again  
What if I would let you just pretend_

Su voz, distorsionada un poco por un efecto que Zero le añadía al micrófono, se abrió paso entre las guitarras. Al principio, aterciopelada, para luego ponerla algo más grave al pronunciar la palabra "pretend". Entonces Natsu intervenía, gritando de forma heavy una palabra, "I", tan sólo para darle paso a Ichigo en la siguiente estrofa, ya con su voz normal, sin ninguna distorsión.

Rukia suspiró y aplaudió emocionada, qué voz más bonita tenía Ichigo, le encantaba!

_I erase this memory  
I escape this gravity  
Is that how I used to be  
Is that the price of my identity _

Natsu intervino gritando "I" las dos primeras frases, antes de que Ichigo las pronunciara. Luego Zero se unía, emulando la voz más grave que podía poner, haciendole los coros a Ichigo, sobre todo al pronunciar la palabra "Identity", ya que Ichigo endurecía el tono también en ese momento. Jugaba con su voz de una manera magistral.

_I'm standing on the outside  
I'm looking in on what you can't hide  
Your dying on the inside  
'cause now I can see the lies from the outside_

Ichigo cantó el estribillo introduciendolo con ganas y energía mientras que los demás les hacían los coros pero muy sutilmente. Su mirada centelleante se clavó en el público, y con un gesto de las manos, los animó a que saltaran, sonriendo entre cada frase y provocando el grito de más de una.

Esta parte de la canción emulaba como si fuera el Ichigo shinigami el que le hablaba, el que le riñe, pues, en su sueño, por más que trataba de defenderse, sabía que el Ichigo shinigami tenía razón y que podía ver que le estaba mintiendo. Cómo engañarte a ti mismo?

_What if I stand ashamed  
What if I can't let go of the pain  
What if I have something to lose  
What if I've got nothing left to prove_

Le siguió la siguiente estrofa. Ichigo continuó poniendo la voz grave y Zero continuó haciendole los coros. Le costó un poco seguir a Ichigo cuando alargó la palabra "Along" con la voz desgarrada y lo dejó a él sólo. Era el minuto 1.44 de la canción. Cuando llegó el pre-estribillo, Natsu realizó la misma operación, gritando de forma heavy el "I" antes de cada frase y luego repitiendo "the world I know" una vez que Ichigo lo cantaba.

_I replace this life you stole  
I replace the world I know  
What if you were always wrong  
And what if I said I knew it all along_

_I'm standing on the outside  
I'm looking in on what you can't hide  
Your dying on the inside  
'cause now I can see your lies from the outside_

En el estribillo la gente ya estaba totalmente alborotada. Movían hacia arriba las palmas de las manos, agitaban sus cabezas y bailaban a la vez de Ichigo y el resto.

Al terminar el estribillo, la música siguió con las guitarras a tope mientras que Natsu repetía varias veces la frase _"from the out"_..."_from the out"_..._"from the out"_ tan sólo para dejar que Ichigo volviera a comenzar con un gruñido. Esta vez mucho más largo y grave. Era la antesala de lo que estaba a punto de cantar. Era la subida final de la canción, su centro y revelaba su gran mentira, aquello que se gritaba como defensa: Que él ya no volvería a ser shinigami ni quería volver a serlo.

_I'm not yooouuu! I'm not youuuu!  
I will never be youuu!  
I won't let you pull me throuuugh!_

Y ahí estaba, el grito heavy desgarrador de Ichigo. Cerró los ojos y agarró el micrófono con las dos manos para acentuar la fuerza de su voz. Se lo gritaba de verdad, necesitaba creerselo de verdad. Esperaba que su otro yo, el Ichigo shinigami, le oyera dentro de él y le dejara en paz.

Rukia se estremeció! Le fascinaba cómo Ichigo pasaba de tener la voz dulce y aterciopelada a aquella fuerte, grave y desgarrada. Era un gran cantante.

_I'm standing on the outside  
I'm looking in on what you can't hide  
Your dying on the inside  
Because now I can see the lies from the outside_

I'm standing on the outside  
I'm looking in on what you can't hide  
Your dying on the inside  
Because now I can see the lies from the outside

El doble estribillo marcó la recta final. La gente, eufórica, bailaba y gritaba a la vez del grupo. Ichigo liberó el micrófono del pié y se acercó lo más que pudo al filo del escenario, agitando los brazos de nuevo y animando a todo el mundo. Sabía levantar al público y hacer con él lo que quisiera. Era realmente el líder de RED.

Al sonar los ultimos punteos de guitarra, Ichigo se volvió al centro del escenario, colocó de nuevo el micrófono en el pié y justo cuando la canción se paró de golpe, levantó la cabeza y se quedó firme, mirando al público. La pose le quedó espectacular. Estaba guapísimo.

The outside había terminado y el públicó rompió en aplausos y silbidos. Los adoraban!

Rukia y Orihime saltaron emocionadas y se abrazaron. Había sido otro éxito! Los chicos habían ensayado duro para aquel estreno y les había quedado increíble.

En el escenario, todos los componentes del grupo se abrazaban felices y se felicitaban los unos a los otros. La canción les había encantado y la actuación, también.

En ese momento, Rukia subió al escenario. Primero la abrazó Natsu y le dió un beso en la mejilla, luego Tatsuki y Takumi chocaron las palmas con ella, Zero le dió otro beso en la mejilla y finalmente Ichigo, sonriente como hacía dias no se le veía, la abrazó. El abrazo de ambos duró un poquito más y la gente comenzó a dar silbidos en plan broma y a aplaudir.

Ichigo se acercó con Rukia tomada de la mano al micrófono.

**-"Muchas gracias a todo el mundo. Quiero presentaros a nuestra mánager, Rukia Kuchiki. Ella ha sido la responsable de que hoy tengais este concierto. Espero que le deis las gracias como es debido"** les pidió, con tono juguetón.

El público respondió de inmediato con aplausos y comenzaron a vitorear el nombre de Rukia.

Ella, ruborizada, sonrió y saludó tímidamente al público. Apretó la mano de Ichigo, que seguía enlazada con la de ella y él le guiño un ojo para animarla a que hablara. Estaba tan atractivo que casi se le tira al cuello para besarle. _Maldito gigai!_

**-"Ho...Hola a todos! encantada de conoceros! quiero decir que para mi es un honor desempeñar esta función, que lo haré con todas mis ganas y lo mejor posible y que para ello, he conseguido el patrocinio del programa "Play it". Desde hoy RED queda consolidado como grupo y participará en los "Japan Music Awards" el mes que viene!"** les contó, totalmente entusiasmada.

El publico estalló en aplausos y euforia. Aquello era una gran noticia.

**-"Pero dejaré que os cuente más sobre ello nuestra invitada de honor de esta noche, la señorita Naoko Tsudeki!"** dijo, aplaudiendo ella también y echandose a un lado con los demás para dejar sitio en el escenario a la famosa y carismática presentadora.

**-"Buenas noches "Mariposa negra"! Quiero decir que "Play it" está muy felíz por poder representar a este fantástico grupo en un evento de tal magnitud como es el "Japan Music Awards". Pero no sólo os traemos esta noticia hoy, pues, a modo de exclusiva, por fín el autor de las canciones del grupo ha decidido salir del anonimato y contarnos algunos de sus secretos"** informó, totalmente contenta por su primicia la lady gaga japonesa.

Ichigo tragó duro y respiró hondo. Había llegado el momento de quedarse desnudo frente a todos. Miró a Rukia y esta le dedicó una sonrisa como queriendole decir que aquello era bueno para el grupo, que era lo correcto. Estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente cuando Naoko prosiguió.

**-"Y así, sin más dilación, os presento al autor de las letras de RED: Kiryuu Zero!"** anunció la mujer, agarrando a Zero de un brazo y haciendolo dar un paso al frente y colocarse junto a ella. Con la otra mano agarró a Rukia y la colocó a su otro lado. Los tres, en línea, aplaudían y saludaban al público, que vitoreaban a Zero.

Ichigo se quedó clavado en el escenario. El color abandonó su rostro y sus ojos permanecieron abiertos sin ser capaz ni si quiera de poder parpadear. El resto del grupo, quienes habían creído que Rukia sabía que era Ichigo el que escribía, miraron sorprendidos a su compañero en el mismo instante en el que Naoko había proclamado el nombre de Zero.

Rukia, felíz, se volvió hacia atrás para mirar a Ichigo y su rostro mudó color de inmediato. Ichigo la miraba estupefacto. Rodó sus ojos de ella a Zero y luego, la furia remodeló su faz, endureciendo sus facciones, ensombreciendo su mirada y dotandole del gesto más infelíz del planeta.

Sus ojos se repartían entre furia y dolor por igual, sintió una enorme presión en el pecho y luego pensó que era el hombre más estúpido que existía en la faz de la tierra.

Rukia, su enana, le había engañado y Zero le había traicionado.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] CONTINUARÁ...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Oh, por dios! me duele hasta a mi lo que le ha pasado al pobre Ichigo! realmente Zero se la ha jugado buena, eh? y lo peor es que cree que Rukia lo sabía, cuando la pobre tan solo estaba tratando de ayudarle y siendo también victima de una manipulación y justo cuando parecía que se iban a declarar y a dejarse de idioteces!

En fin, espero que el capi no se os haya hecho muy largo y que os haya parecido interesante. Fomentemos el debate!:

-Qué os ha parecido el sueño de Rukia? revelador, verdad? ya vais sabiendo mas cositas de su pasado y con los datos que ya os he ido dando, podeis ir atando cabos. Si, ese hombre del que luego ella habla es el famoso "Sato". Pero habrá algo más en toda esta historia? pues creedme que si soy yo la que lo escribe, lo hay, jejeje ^^

-La misma Rukia está haciendo sospechar cosas a Ichigo. Qué creeis que quiso decir cuando le dijo que lo que menos había hecho en esos dos años había sido cazar hollows? pero eso no concuerda mucho con la notable mejora en combate que ha demostrado durante su pelea de katanas, verdad?

-Qué opinais sobre la pelea de katanas? ha sido una estratagema de Rukia para conseguir que Ichigo se sincerara con ella y que acabasen hablando de sus poderes. Ainss esta Rukia! si es que le conoce demasiado por mucho que Mai haya intentado hacerle lo contrario!

-Qué pasa con Ishida? habeis notado que también ha sido agrio con Natsu. Tendrá que ver la dulce Orihime con esto o será otra cosa?

-Hablemos de mi adorado Natsu! qué os ha parecido en este capi? además de ser un loco adorable que siempre utilizo como personaje cómico, la verdad es que más adelante tendrá una gran importancia en el fic. Os habeis dado cuenta de que ha podido ver el reiatsu de Rukia? jejeje Además, él ha escuchado la conversación entre Zero y Mai...

-Parece que Orihime y Natsu empiezan a tener una conexión especial, no creeis? qué opniais al respecto?

-Qué han sido esas misteriosas ordenes que ha recibido Rukia? y por qué ella dice que no debería recibirlas? Realmente ha dejado a Urahara con la incógnita...habrá hecho algo malo Rukia, tal y como insinuó el loco tendedero?

-Me ha gustado como he convertido los celos de Ichigo y Rukia en preocupación el uno por el otro. Ellos dos se aman tanto que al final, nada sale como los demás esperan. Sin embargo, a Mai no le sorprende y ella misma duda de la efectividad a largo plazo del plan de Zero de distanciarlos. Sigo manteniendo que Mai no es mala, y aunque hoy si ha demostrado tener ciertos sentimientos por Ichigo, no le afecta para nada la idea de ver que su ex-amante está enamorado de Rukia. Por qué será esto? repito, tendrá Mai un interes oculto en Ichigo?

*por ultimo, aclararos el asterisco, quería que le prestarais atención a esa frase que Rukia le ha dicho a Ichigo. Los que conocen a RED ya saben de lo que hablo...jejeje. Lo descubrireis más adelante, ya que esto saldrá en el fic ^^

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Esta vez no os haré ningún adelanto para el capi que viene, aunque es evidente que veremos la reacción de Ichigo ante todo esto. Además, Rukia sabrá la verdad por fín? Llegará el plan de Zero a buen puerto o habrá alguien que interceda por ellos dos? jejeje.

En fin, como os dije, quedaos conmigo que el fic se pone cada vez más interesante! habrá grandes sorpresas más adelante.

No os puedo decir cuándo volveré a actualizar, pero sí pediros paciencia, que me espereis y que creais en mi. MUUUUUUCHASSSSS GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, los cuales esta vez sí que he respondido, tal y como prometí la ultima vez y ni qué decir tiene que espero que me mandeis muchos tambien en este capi!

Aprovecho para agradecerles a las personas que tb me enviaron review pero que no me dejan contestarles. Esos son: **Yoja, NemuAsakura, miriam, L, ELii, Gzn y Mei fanel.**

Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes!

Recordar que los REVIEWS son mi manera de saber la aceptación de la historia, mi combustible y mi motivación para escribir y también que me hace muy felíz tener un pco de contacto con aquellas personitas que pierden un poco de su tiempo para leerme.

ME DESPIDO DE MOMENTO, SED FELICES, CUIDAOS MUCHO Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!


	8. HIDE

**DE INUKARENESMEE PARA TODOS MIS ADORADOS LECTORES:**

HOLAAA! SIII, PODEIS PARPADEAR PARA INTENTAR AJUSTAR LA VISTA Y SEGUIRÉ ESTANDO AQUI, YA HE ACTUALIZADO! JAJAJA! DADO LO MUCHO QUE ME HABEIS PEDIDO POR FAVOR QUE NO ME RETRASARA, ME HE ESFORZADO EL DOBLE EN ESTOS DIAS PARA PODER TRAEROS PRONTO LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN.

QUÉ COMENTAROS DE ESTE CAPI? PUES CREO QUE TAMBIÉN ME HA QUEDADO INTENSO Y MÁS O MENOS TAMBIÉN ES LARGUITO, DE 25 PAGINAS A WORD.

CONOCEREIS LA REACCIÓN DE ICHIGO ANTE ZERO, QUE CREO QUE NO ES PARA NADA COMO OS LA ESPERAIS, OTROS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA TOMARAN RELEVANCIA, SABREIS UN DATO IMPORTANTE SOBRE EL PASADO DE RUKIA, MAI OS DARÁ QUE PENSAR, CONOCEREIS A UNA ORIHIME PROTECTORA Y DECIDIDA, A UN ISHIDA MISTERIOSO, A UN NATSU SERIO Y LEAL, OIREIS OTRO TEMA DE RED MERECEDOR DE SER MENCIONADO POR EL PRECIOSO PIANO DEL FINAL, ICHIGO RECONOCERÁ POR FÍN QUE AMA A RUKIA Y COMPRENDEREIS MEJOR SU FORMA DE ACTUAR Y TODO ACOMPAÑADO POR UN FINAL EXPRESAMENTE DEDICADO A VOSOTROS, CON MUCHO ICHIRUKI Y CON UNA SORPRESA, YA QUE POR FÍN SABREIS QUÉ ESCONDE LA PULSERA DE ICHIGO, JEJEJE PERO NO HAGAIS TRAMPA Y NO OS VAYAIS AL FINAL DIRECTAMENTE PARA LEERLO, QUE OS VEO DESDE MI PC! JAJAJA!

Antes de seguir, quiero responder a esos reviews que he recibido y que no puedo contestar debido a que no son miembros de fanfiction. Chicas, os tengo en cuenta como a los demás y aqui teneis vuestra merecida mención y respuesta:

***Fer:** Gracias por leer! espero que te guste el nuevo capi y creo que odiarás más a Zero, jejeje

***Kasumi15:** No te preocupes por no haberme dejado un review antes. Lo importante es que te haya gustado la historia y que sigas interesada! Gracias por leer.

***Review anónimo** en donde me preguntan si habrá LEMMON, yo respondo: tú qué crees? jejeje ^^

***Miriam:** Tus deseos son órdenes y aqui tienes la nueva actualización! gracias de nuevo por leerme y espero que te guste.

***Elenita-chan:** Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el nuevo capi!

***L:** Si te ha gustado Ichigo en el capi anterior, a partir de ahora te gustará más porque será cada vez más sexy! jejeje

***Gzn:** Sí, tuvo su primera vez con otro hombre, pero Ruki oculta más que eso...

EVIDENTEMENTE, NO OS HE REVELADO TODO LO QUE VAIS A LEER A CONTINUACIÓN, JEJEJE.

DESPUES DEL CAPI, VENDRÁ EL DEBATE, EL AVANCE DEL PROXIMO EPISODIO Y LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS.

POR Y PARA VOSOTROS, OS DEJO CON EL CAPÍTULO. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEIS. ^^

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

El estallido de aplausos le taponaban los oídos, impidiendo que pudiera oir sus propios pensamientos. La luz de los focos iluminandolos a todos le cegaban y el retorcijón que recorría ahora mismo sus entrañas lo hicieron doblegarse ante su propio estupor. La conmoción no se iba y más que ira, era angústia el sentimiento que había comenzado a desbordar por su corazón.

Tatsuki salió de la batería y se acercó a él con gesto preocupado. Natsu imitó la acción de su prima y Takumi le preguntó con la mirada exactamente lo mismo que él se preguntaba desde hacía un minuto: Qué estaba pasando?

Rukia se giraba hacia él cada vez que Naoko Tsudeki le dejaba espacio para entrevistar a Zero, quien era totalmente ajeno al asombro de sus compañeros. Su rostro denotaba preocupación e intranquilidad. Se notaba que no corría hacia él porque debía disimular delante de todo el público. Por qué Rukia reaccionaba así? Es que acaso esperaba verle saltar de alegría cuando anunciara que era otro y no él el autor de las canciones?

En ese momento, Zero, elogiando a su nueva mánager, se separó de la periodista para acercarse a Rukia y rodearla por la cintura.

**-"Debo admitir que ha sido gracias a Rukia que por fín he tenido el valor suficiente para contar que soy yo el autor. No quería resaltar por encima de mis compañeros y atrubuirme el éxito que entre todos nos merecemos"** confesó Zero a las cámaras y a los micrófonos, arrancando otra ovación del público y obligando a Rukia a volver a girarse hacia todos y sonreír nerviosamente.

Entonces Ichigo lo comprendió todo. Aquello tenía que ser obra del maldito de Zero. Rukia sería incapaz de traicionarle, de volver a hacerle daño. Se negaba a creer eso, él confiaba en ella, aún después de esos dos años, él confiaba ciegamente en aquella chica que le había jurado que había vuelto sólo para intentar hacerle felíz.

**CAP. 8. HIDE.**

**-"Vaya, esa es una actitud bastante loable, Kiryuu-Kun, aunque con la modestia no se va a ninguna parte y estoy segura de que a tus compañeros no les importa que por fín te atribuyas el mérito que te mereces, no chicos?"** siguió con la entrevista Naoko, volviendose hacia el grupo, rodeados todos entorno a Ichigo y dejando al líder en el centro.

**-"Ese maldito embustero..."** susurró Tatsuki con la mandíbula apretada, dispuesta a dar un paso adelante y encarar a su compañero delante de todo el mundo. Pero en ese momento, Ichigo la tomó del brazo y la detuvo, negandole con la cabeza.

**-"Pero qué haces Ichigo? Tenemos que decir la verdad"** le susurró, por lo bajo.

**-"Ahora no. No delante de todos. Confía en mi" **le respondió, aún deteniendola por el brazo.

**-"Debo admitir que ha sido una sorpresa, ya que todo el mundo pensaba que eras tú, Kurosaki-kun, el que escribía las letras"** siguió Naoko, acercándose al pelinaranja y colocandole el micrófono en la cara, para que diera su respuesta.

Ichigo apretó los puños y respiró hondo para calmarse. Maldita zorra! Acababa de darle en la yaga...

**-"Ya le dije que eso eran sólo rumores, señorita Tsudeki. Yo sólo tengo la habilidad de cantarlas bien. Aunque, espero que Zero esté de acuerdo en que el mérito es de todos. Todos nos esforzamos cada día para sonar mejor"** habló el ojimiel, con autoridad, la frente bien alta y apoyado por sus compañeros. Su voz aterciopelada y educada y la sinceridad de sus palabras hicieron gritar a las fans, emocionadas por el respeto y el cariño que Ichigo mostraba por RED. Su mirada, matadora, se clavó en Zero, comunicándole una sutil amenaza a través de aquellas pupilas dilatadas, como si quisieran comerselo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del peliplata al encontrarse con esos ojos.

**-"Cla...claro. El mérito es del grupo entero"** coincidió el intimidado joven.

Rukia, aún con la mano de Zero en su cintura, observó a Ichigo incrédula y preocupada. Había visto a su amigo con el rostro estupefacto y con ira en los ojos hacía un minuto. Algo no iba bién, qué había pasado? Por qué todos habían reaccionado así?

**-"Bueno, qué os parece si entrevisto a vuestra mánager un ratito y luego vuelvo contigo, Zero? Así descansais un poco para la siguiente actuación" **les propuso la periodista, tomando a Rukia nuevamente del brazo. Por Dios! Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo de un lado para otro.

**-"Claro" **asintió Ichigo con amabilidad. Todos entonces le imitaron, saludando al público y despidiendose de ellos. Rukia intentó tener un cruce de miradas con Ichigo, pero él ni si quiera se dignó a mirarla al pasar por su lado para bajar por las escaleras.

Justo cuando todos llegaron abajo y quedaron fuera del alcance de las cámaras, Ichigo agarró imperiosamente a Zero del brazo y lo arrastró a los baños masculinos. El grupo les siguieron, temiendose lo peor. Orihime e Ishida presenciaron la escena y abandonaron la barra de inmediato para acudir también al lugar. Conocían a Ichigo y sabían que algo no iba bien desde el mismo momento en el que habían visto su cara en el escenario.

Un fuerte empujón estrelló su espalda contra la pared, provocandole un dolor horrible.

**-"Es..espera Ichigo! Qué haces!"** habló Zero, con la respiración acelerada.

Ichigo había transformado su rostro de nuevo. Si bien antes parecía cordial y tranquilo ahora sus ojos centelleaban de fúria. Con pasos terriblemente firmes, se acercó a él y lo agarró por el cuello. Su tonificado brazo mostró su fuerza de inmediato, apresando al peliplata y dejandole la mínima oportunidad de escapar.

**-"Que qué hago? Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a tí, maldito hijo de puta!"** le gritó, dandole un puñetazo en la cara y estrellandolo contra los lavabos. Zero entonces se incorporó, mostrando su labio inferior sangrando.

**-"Espera Ichigo! Detente!"** le pidió Tatsuki, agarrandolo por la espalda e intentando frenarle, ya que el pelinaranja volvía a acercarse a Zero, dispuesto a golpearle de nuevo.

**-"Me has traicionado! Me has robado! Confiaba en ti, joder!"** volvió a rugirle Ichigo, necesitando que Natsu se uniera al forcejeo de Tatsuki, intentado frenarle por el pecho. El joven pelirrosa estaba bastante en forma, así que su intervención detuvo el peligroso avance de Ichigo hacia su víctima.

**-"Ichigo vamos a llamar la atención! No discutamos esto aqui!"** le dijo Takumi, mirando temeroso hacia la puerta de los baños.

**-"Tú me diste permiso, recuerdas?"**- comenzó Zero, **-"el día de la cafetería, te propuse que dijeramos que el autor era otro del grupo. Me dijiste que hiciera lo que me diera la gana!".**

Ichigo paró de forcejear y lo miró sin entender. **-"De qué demonios estás hablando?"**

**-"Ah..claro, no te acuerdas. Estabas demasiado antento a Rukia ese día para prestarme atención"** continuó el otro, limpiandose la sangre y colocandose bien la ropa.

**-"Se había quedado sóla con Mai! Estaba preocupado por ella! Tú sabías que no te estaba prestando atención, joder!"** se defendió Ichigo, recordando perfectamente el momento en el que Zero le había propuesto eso.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Ichigo, Natsu se quedó pensativo...La presencia de Mai aquel día sin duda tenía mucho que ver con la llamada de Zero que él escuchó a escondidas...

**-"Puedes negarlo, Ichigo? Me diste o no me diste tu permiso?"** inquirió de nuevo el peliplata, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Ichigo apretó los dientes y bajó la mirada. No podía negar aquello...se lo había permitido sin darse cuenta...

**-"Es eso cierto, Ichigo?" **le preguntó Tatsuki, sorprendida de que el pelinaranja hubiera accedido a regalar su preciadas letras.

**-"Oh, vamos! Te lo propuse por tí! Para que pudieras seguir manteniendo tu secreto y, de paso, el grupo se beneficiaría"** le intentó convencer Zero.

Entonces Ichigo volvió de nuevo a enfrentarle.

**-"Y una mierda! Sabes muy bien que esto no lo has hecho ni por mi ni por el grupo!"** le gritó, con los puños apretados. Tatsuki volvió a notar la agresividad en Ichigo y volvió a agarrarlo para detenerlo.

**-"Está bien! Solucionemos esto. Subamos ahi arriba y contémosle la verdad a todo el mundo"** propuso Natsu.

**-"Exacto. Digamosle a Rukia que ha sido un error" **coincidió Takumi.

**-"No"** respondió tajante Ichigo.

**-"De qué hablas?"** le encaró Tatsuki.

**-"Si hacemos eso, perjudicaremos a Rukia. Ella está empezando a hacer esto, está empezando a ayudarnos y lo ha hecho lo mejor que ha sabido toda esta semana. Si hacemos eso, no sólo acabaremos con su imagen y credibilidad, sino que Naoko Tsudeki se volverá contra nosotros. Retirará el patrocinio y tratará de hundir a RED hasta que lo consiga..." **explicó Ichigo, con la voz seria.

**-"No sé si deberías preocuparte por ella ahora, Ichigo, es evidente que también te ha engañado...nos ha engañado a todos! Ni si quiera nos mencionó a Zero cuando dijo que iba a hacerlo público"** intervino Takumi.

**-"Te equivocas. Rukia también ha sido engañada. Estoy seguro de que cree realmente que es Zero el verdadero autor. Ella confía en nosotros, en nuestra supuesta amistad, jamás pensaría que uno de nosotros la está engañando"** la defendió de nuevo Ichigo.

Zero apretó los puños y apartó la mirada. Joder! Por más que hiciera para alejar a Ichigo de Rukia, no lo conseguía! Por qué? Por qué él nunca dudaba de Rukia? Lo había preparado todo para sembrar la desconfianza y, sin embargo, Ichigo seguía fiel a la ojivioleta, su fé en ella era fuerte como una roca.

**-"Ichigo..."** susurró Tatsuki, conmovida por las palabras de su amigo. Aún a riesgo de perder sus preciadas letras, aún después de haber sido humillado, todavía le importaba más el bienestar de Rukia que el suyo propio.

**-"Pues tú me dirás qué hacemos..."** intervino Natsu, nervioso y preocupado por Ichigo y es que, para el guitarrista, el pelinaranja era su amigo de verdad.

Todos esperaron expectantes la respuesta de su líder.

**-"Salid fuera y actuad con normalidad. Yo voy a seguir hablando con Zero un momento.."** les pidió, volviendo a clavar su mirada en el peliplata.

**-"Y qué hacemos con Rukia?"** preguntó Tatsuki.

**-"No le digais nada, por favor. Conociendola, querría subsidiar el error y contar la verdad. Ella es demasiado honesta" **contestó, volviendose hacia ellos.

**-"Pero ella tiene que saber que eres tú el verdadero autor, Ichigo! Te lo mereces!"** le insistió su amiga, agarrandolo de los hombros.

**-"Yo no necesito que lo sepa. Prefiero su bien y el bien de RED. Hacedlo por el grupo, por favor. Por lo que a nosotros respecta, Zero es el que escribe, dejémoslo así..." **le respondió, con un tono triste pero decidido.

**-"Eres idiota" **le recriminó ella, soltando su agarre.

**-"No es idiota, es inteligente. Yo también opino que es la opción más acertada"** apoyó Takumi y no es que a él no le importara Ichigo, es que simplemente no eran tan cercanos como para saber lo que significaban para el pelinaranja sus letras. A Takumi le importaba mucho más su grupo, era por lo que se levantaba todos los días y lo que había salvado el negocio de su padre.

Natsu, sin decir nada. Le echó una ácida mirada a Zero.

**-"No te perdonaré por esto"** le dijo, con la voz seria por primera vez en meses. Luego le dió una palmada a Ichigo en la espalda y salió de los baños, como muestra de su apoyo. Él no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, pero intentaría ayudar a su amigo a su manera cuando las cosas se calmaran.

Al poco, Tatsuki y Takumi imitaron al del pelo rosa, dejando a Ichigo y a Zero sólos en los baños.

**-"Wow, debo admitir que no esperaba que reaccionaras así..." **rompió el silencio Zero, fingiendo pasotismo cuando, en realidad, estaba asustado de que su compañero le golpeara de nuevo.

**-"Todo esto lo has hecho sólamente por Rukia?" **le cortó Ichigo, tajante.

**-"Ya te he explicado por qué lo he..." **pero fué interrumpido.

**-"Y una mierda! Deja de mentirme, joder! Lo has hecho porque estás encaprichado con Rukia! Desde cuándo la tienes engañada?"** le gritó el joven líder, acorralandolo de nuevo contra la pared y golpeando uno de los lavabos.

**-"Desde antes de que te propusiera lo de la mentira... " **le respondió, manteniendo la mirada del pelinaranja. Al oír eso, cierta parte de Ichigo se sintió aliviada, pues pudo corroborar que su enana no había tenido nada que ver. Rukia no le había traicionado.

**-"A ella le fascinan tus letras, cree que soy un chico sensible, que está en contínua búsqueda de su identidad, que se las dá de misterioso cubriendo con metáforas el dolor que le producen ciertos recuerdos, recuerdos que quiero enterrar y que tienen que ver con un amor secreto..."** se burló. Ichigo volvió a empujarle contra la pared.

**-"Eres despreciable. Qué pretendes? Crees que con ésto la vas a conseguir?"** le preguntó, con la voz tenida de ira.

**-"Qué pasa, Ichigo? Que ni comes ni dejas comer? crees que no sé que todas tus letras hablan de ella?"** le devolvió la pregunta, irónico, el peliplata. De nuevo iban a comenzar a pegarse cuando Ichigo se frenó al recordar las palabras de Takumi.

**-"Tú no sabes nada! Ni de Rukia ni de mi! Y mucho menos del pasado que ambos compartimos!"** le gritó, soltando el cuello del jersey y alejandose de él.

**-"Lo único que sé es que si te gustara de verdad, no te pasearías con Mai delante de sus narices. Crees que no le estas haciendo daño con eso? Crees que a ella le dá igual? Por desgracia para mi, tú también le gustas, Ichigo"** volvió a enfrentarle Zero. Oh, sí, ahora estaba picado, estaban poniendo las cartas bocarriba, y no se echaría atrás. Rukia merecía la pena aunque se ganara un nuevo puñetazo. Luego él mismo se sorprendió de lo que acababa de pensar; _autosacrificio por una chica? Eso era nuevo para él..._

**-"Qué? Yo ya no estoy con Mai!"** se defendió Ichigo.

**-"Lo sé, pero Rukia no tiene ni idea" **le respondió, con media sonrisa.

**-"Y tú como lo sabes? Yo no se lo conté a nadie para que Rukia pensara que...un momento...Mai! Es Mai verdad? Está compinchada contigo! No me lo puedo creer!"** se indignó a más no poder. Se revolvió los largos mechones naranjas y miró a Zero furioso.

**-"Por eso no ha parado de insistirme y de llamarme...y eso de querer ser mi amiga? Ahora todo me cuadra; Mai no es precisamente de las que se conforman sólo con eso"** siguió explicándose, más para él mismo que para el de ojos lilas.

**-"Así que le has hecho creer a todo el mundo que sigues con Mai para alejar a Rukia ****de ti..."** resolvió Zero, con picardía y astucia.

**-"Y tú te has aprovechado de eso y le has pedido ayuda, verdad?"**

**-"No tenía nada que perder, total, ya la dejaste plantada, sin embargo yo, aún puedo ganar. Puede que tú seas un cobarde que huye de sus sentimientos, pero yo no" **expuso, con convicción.

**-"Y crees que vas a conquistar a Rukia con engaños y estratagemas? Ella no es así."** espetó Ichigo.

**-"Creo que ya le gusto y, a juzgar por tu cara cuando nos ves juntos, creo que piensas lo mismo. De todas formas, tú también la estas engañando, no? Es que es tan absurdo que ni si quiera me creo que tengas sentimientos por ella"** se burló Zero.

**-"El que realmente no los tiene, eres tú. Te diré una cosa, maldito, **_**ni en cien años**__** podrías amar a Rukia como la amo yo**_**"** le confesó, volviendo a tomarlo del cuello.

**-"Ja, ja, ja! La amas? No me hagas reír! Y por qué intentas alejarla de ti, entonces?" **se burló el otro.

**-"Eso jamás te lo contaré. Pero te diré algo, voy a vigilarte muy de cerca. Si quieres intentar algo con Rukia, adelante! No te lo impediré. Pero seré tu sombra. Si le haces algo, lo más mínimo, si la dañas de alguna forma, te arrancaré ese tatuaje que tienes a tiras, entendido? No me provoques Zero, no me conoces ni sabes hasta dónde puedo llegar para proteger a los míos"**. El fuego de su mirada, la agresividad de su voz, la temible promesa anclada a sus palabras y la fuerza de sus manos intimidaron a Zero de inmediato. Ichigo hablaba tan enserio que pareciera que sería capaz de matarle de verdad.

**-"Me dejas via libre con Rukia?"** le preguntó, dubitativo.

**-"Es ella la que tiene que decidir, no yo. Sólo espero que sea capaz de ver el bicho rastrero que en realidad eres" **le respondió. Luego le liberó y se encaminó a la salida de los baños. Amar a alguien no significaba ser su dueño ni governar sobre esa persona.

**-"Pero...no te entiendo!"** le apeló.

-_"Ni yo tampoco..."_ pensó Ichigo para sí mismo, y no le respondió.

Cuando abrió la puerta y salió, no esperaba toparse con ella casi de bruces. Rukia lo miró con ansiedad y escudriñó su gesto.

**-"Ichigo qué ha pasado? Dónde está Zero?" **le preguntó, demasiado incómoda y nerviosa por no saber leer lo que las pupilas de Ichigo reflejaban en ese momento.

El joven sintió una punzada en el pecho. Hubiera preferido que no le hubiera preguntado por ese maldito traidor. Desanimado, le señaló el interior de los baños.

Rukia lo miró sin comprender.

**-"Ha pasado algo? Estais bien?"** le cuestionó, acariciandole el rostro. A Ichigo le quemó su tacto.

**-"Ha tenido un pequeño percance con el novio celoso de una fan. He tenido que separarlos" **le contestó, sintiendose aún más miserable que antes por volver a añadir otra mentira a la lista...Sabía que quizá con eso le daría ventaja a Zero, pero esperaba que el peliplata aprovechara la excusa que él mismo había inventado para esconder la pelea y dejarlo todo así. Esperaba que jugara limpio a partir de ahora.

**-"Oh, dios mio, cuánto lo siento! Y estais bien? Te han pegado?"** le cuestionó, volviendo a tomarlo del rostro y obligándolo a bajar casi a su altura para buscar alguna posible herida.

La cercanía de sus caras tiñó los ojos mieles de Ichigo de una opaca tristeza. Recordó el beso lleno de esperanza que le había dado antes, cuando se dejó llevar por su corazón y no pensó ni en los shinigamis, ni en los dos meses ni en nada más...Que él le gustaba a Rukia? Claro que lo sabía, pero eso no era suficiente para él...

**-"I..Ichigo..."** susurró Rukia al ver esa mirada. Ella le conocía tanto que Ichigo sintió que debía apresurarse en apartar la mirada, sino, la Kuchiki adivinaría lo que estaba pasando.

**-"Buah, vamos enana, pegarme alguien a mi?"** le respondió, adoptando una actitud bromista y altanera e incorporandose, haciendo que ella le soltara el rostro.

**-"Eres un engreído, pues claro que pueden pegarte!" **le riñó, picada por la altanería de su amigo.

**-"Te equivocas. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo y no es algo que me moleste, por cierto..."** le bromeó, revolviendole el pelo para fastidiarla. El simple comentario hizo que la joven se sonrojara. Le gustaba la idea de que se dejara golpear sólo por ella...un momento? Es que a caso ella era una dominatrix o qué?

**-"Estate quieto! Me vas a despeinar, maldito!"** se quejó, forcejeando con la mano de Ichigo mientras él soltaba un par de carcajadas.

**-"Bueno, voy a dedicarme a las fans un ratito. Será mejor que entres a ver a Zero, sino se pondrá luego en plan llorica porque nuestra mánager no se ha preocupado por él"** le sugirió él, disimulando el disgusto que esa misma proposición le causaba.

**-"Aam...está bien"** contestó ella, arreglandose el cabello y observando cómo él comenzaba a alejarse. **-"Oye Ichigo! Hablaremos luego?"** le preguntó, volviendo a ruborizarse. Desde luego ella también recordaba ese adorable "quizá" que él le respondió despues de aquel dulce beso sorpresivo.

**-"Enana, sólo fué un beso de buena suerte, ya te lo dije" **le respondió, burlón. Mejor sería quitarle importancia al asunto puesto que no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada. Debía subsanar aquel momento de debilidad que tuvo.

**-"Qué! Vete a la mierda, Kurosaki!"** le respondió ella, totalmente indignada. No podía creerlo! Había jugado con ella el muy imbécil? Pero si le había puesto "ojitos"!

**-"A sus órdenes, jefa!"** bromeó de nuevo, llevandose la mano a la frente e imitando a un soldado que obedecía a un capitán. Y, escuchando cómo a Rukia le rechinaban los dientes, se alejó de ella. Su rostro, burlón, se tiñó de sombras en el mismo momento en el que le dió la espalda. Esa sería una noche muy larga para él...

Mai, que había estado escondida detrás de una de las columnas del local, observó la situación con rigurosa minuciosidad. Qué había pasado? Fuera lo que fuera, parecía que el plan de Zero estaba funcionando, puesto que Ichigo había huído deliberadamente de Rukia. Pero eso no le hacía felíz. No cuando podía ver claramente en el rostro de Ichigo que estaba sufriendo. Qué había hecho Zero para haber conseguido que Ichigo tuviera esa expresión?

Quiso salir de su escondite y acercarse al pelinaranja. Ella lo apreciaba como amigo y ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que a él le importaba aquella enana medio plana. Justo iba a salir a su encuentro cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire. Su vista se nubló por unos momentos y tuvo que apoyarse en la columna para no caer. Otro estúpido mareo! Ya era el quinto que sufría en esa semana. Con náuseas y sensación de ahogo, se apresuró a salir de aquel lugar.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mientras trataba de parar la sangre que aún brotaba de su labio con un trozo de papel higiénico, Zero no paraba de pensar en todo lo sucedido. Se sentía indignado y humillado por no haber tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad de haberle podido devolver un golpe a Ichigo y es que, aunque le jodiera admitirlo, la potencia física del pelinaranja era muy superior a la suya. Y no sólo a la suya, sino a la de la gran mayoría. Ichigo siempre salía victorioso de cualquier trifulca, siempre sabía por dónde intentarían golpearle, era rápido y ágil...sólo Rukia había sido capaz de tumbarlo...

El volver a pensar en ella le hizo sonreír, y al hacerlo, el labio le dolió, reanudando su anterior tarea de sangrar sin parar. Estaba jodido con el grupo y lo sabía, pero por alguna razón Ichigo se había prestado a seguir con su mentira y a renunciar a Rukia sin pelear por ella si quiera...cómo podía decir que la amaba?

De todas formas jamás pensó que el pelinaranja descubriera su engaño tan rápido, esperaba poder ganar más tiempo haciendole creer que Rukia también estaba traicionandolo, pero Ichigo había demostrado ser más listo de lo que esperaba y su confianza en la joven era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía.

Tenía que pensar en cómo actuar a partir de ahora. De seguro Rukia ya sabría lo de la pelea. Si él fuera Ichigo, habría aprovechado la oportunidad para decirle por qué se habían pegado. Hubiera recuperado la autoría de sus letras, justificado su comportamiento agresivo y encima, tener de su parte a Rukia.

En ese momento, la puerta de los baños de abrió de un golpe y apareció una chica bajita, con el pelo despeinado, los puños apretados y dando unas zancadas demasiado grandes para su tamaño. Sus ojos violetas parecían más índigos ahora, tal y como Ichigo le había descrito una vez. Era evidente que Rukia estaba furiosa y que iba a aplacar toda su ira con él. Lo sabía. Estaba acabado...

**-"Eschucha Rukia-chan yo.."** se apresuró en intentar disculparse cuando la joven inmediatamente, mojó un poco de papel en agua y se lo llevó al labio.

**-"Estas bien, Zero-kun?"** le preguntó, intentando disimular el temblor de una de sus cejas. Estaba muy enfadada y le costaba aguantarse.

**-"Ay! Bueno, me duele un poco"** le explicó, algo extrañado de la reacción de la joven y es que, por unos instantes, creyó que ella también le golpearía.

**-"Hay que ser bruto y desalmado. Mira como tienes el labio! Y actuais de nuevo en veinte minutos! Me aseguraré personalmente de que Imoyama refuerce la seguridad de este local. Ese orangután metomentodo! Mucho vigilar a las fans pero a sus novios, qué?"** soltó aceleradamente la pelinegra, limpiando el labio de Zero con diligencia mientras que con su otra mano lo obligaba a agacharse para alcanzar su cara mejor.

En ese momento, Ishida y Orihime entraban en los baños por si podían ayudar. Habían intentado hablar con Ichigo, pero éste se había escabullido de inmediato entre la multitud de jovencitas que se le acercaron para rercibir su apreciado autógrafo o fotografiarse con él.

**-"No entiendo Rukia-chan...a qué te refieres con eso de los novios de las fans?"** preguntó el peliplata.

**-"Ichigo me ha dicho que el novio celoso de una de las fans te ha golpeado y que él ha tenido que separaros. Imagino que ese indeseable estará ya fuera del local..." **le explicó apresuradamente Rukia.

Zero abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. No podía creerlo, a pesar de todo, Ichigo había tapado su engaño, no le había contado nada a Rukia y él seguía con el nombre limpio. Por qué? Fué entonces cuando un pequeño resquemor de culpabilidad nació en el centro de su pecho.

**-"Bueno, esto ya está"** le dijo la joven, ya más calmada, mientras que seguía escudriñando el rostro del peliplata. Zero se quedó mirandola, perdido por segundos en aquellas lagunas que volvían a ser violetas. Rukia era tan misteriosa, tan distinta a todas... Definitivamente Ichigo no era nada tonto si había sido a ella a la que había elegido. Pero Rukia aún no había hecho su elección, ni sabía tampoco de la del otro, así que él quemaría hasta le último cartucho con tal de poder conseguir aquel tesoro en forma de medio metro.

**-"Kiryuu-kun? Estás bien?" **preguntó con timidez la dulce Orihime y es que, ni ella ni Ishida sabían el motivo de la pelea. Lo que sí sabían es que Ichigo la había mentido a Rukia, aún depués de haber sido él mismo el que le arrastrara a los baños y le golpeara.

**-"Mucho mejor gracias a los cuidados de esta bella señorita"** respondió amablemente, inclinando su cabeza y agradeciendole a Rukia.

**-"No ha sido nada"**- le quitó importancia, algo incómoda por la actitud cercana de Zero.** -"Por favor, Orihime, crees que podrías disimular el golpe de la mandíbula con un poco de** **maquillaje?"** le pidió a su supuesta prima amablemente.

**-"Cla..claro" **asintió la joven, saliendo de los baños para buscar su bolso. Ishida les dedicó una ultima mirada y haciendo una leve mueca con los labios, salió también de los baños. Aquello no le olía bien, y no precisamente por los inodoros...

**-"Qué te ocurre?"** le preguntó el peliplata a Rukia tras oirla suspirar. La joven se exaltó y disimuló como méramente pudo. Comenzó a alisarse el pelo con un poco de agua y carraspeó disimuladamente.

**-"Por qué lo preguntas? Oh, vaya, el espejo de los baños masculinos es más grande que el nuestro, eso no vale!"** intentó despistar. Qué le iba a pasar? Que estaba enamorada de un idiota, eso le pasaba!

**-"Sé que, cuando una mujer suspira de esa forma, tiene que ver siempre con un hombre que la ha hecho preocuparse. Ojalá suspiraras por mi así, pero me temo que es Ichigo el causante, verdad?"** comenzó a engatusarla, con su galante forma de actuar y su voz suave. Rukia dejó de acicalarse y endureció un poco la voz. **-"No estoy preocupada...y** **mucho menos por ese idiota insensible"** respondió ella, apartando la mirada del espejo.

Zero entrecerró los ojos. Sí que lo estaba, y mucho. Cómo mierda hacian esos dos para estar contínuamente pensando el uno en el otro?

Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió acercarse a ella, la tomó sorpresivamente por la cintura y la besó. Una de sus manos la tomó por la nuca y afianzó el agarre. No intentó profundizar el beso ya que, en seguida, las manos de Rukia hicieron presión sobre su pecho para apartarlo de ella.

**-"Zero- kun! qu...qué haces?"** le preguntó, ruborizada y exaltada.

**-"Besarte, no es obvio?" **le respondió divertido y esbozando una sonrisa sensual.

Rukia no cabía en sí de la indignación; tal pareciera que ese día era el día internacional de los besos sin permiso. Por qué coño tenía que besarla ahora Zero? No había tenido bastante ya con el de Ichigo? Se juró en ese momento que al próximo que intentara besarla le cortaría en pedacitos con su zanpakutó!

**-"Dejame adivinar, como agradecimiento por mis cuidados?"** se burló, molesta por la acción del jóven y es que todavía la frasecita de Ichigo rondaba por su cabeza.

**-"Eso y porque me gustas, Rukia-chan. Cuando decidas dejar de perder el tiempo con el cabeza de zanahoria, búscame"** le propuso, guiñándole un ojo y acariciando uno de sus mechones.

**-"Kuchiki-san?"** oyeron ambos desde la puerta. Orihime los miraba sorprendida y con las manos en el pecho. El maquillaje que traía se había estrellado contra el suelo. Les había visto besarse.

La castaña miró a Rukia con decepción y tristeza a la vez. Negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a marcharse del lugar.

**-"Inoue! Espera, Inoue!" **le llamó Rukia y salió tras ella.

Zero levantó una de sus cejas sin entender. Qué rollo se traían esas primas? Y por qué a veces se llamaban por su apellido? Bueno, daba igual, lo importante es que había avanzado un poco más con Rukia.

Se disponía a salir de los baños cuando una de las puertas de los inodoros se abrió de pronto. De ella salió un hombre de treinta y tantos años, con el pase de prensa colgando de su cuello y con una muy mal disimulada sonrisa triunfante en la cara. Zero lo reconoció enseguida como uno de los cámaras que habían acompañado a Naoko Tsudeki aquella noche.

**-"Vaya, jejeje, realmente me demoré en el baño, jejeje, creo que debería tomar más fruta..."** inició la conversación de la forma más tonta posible.

Zero se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido.

**-"Sabes? Soy un tío al que le gusta hablar claro. Lo has oído todo, no? Desde cuándo estás ahi dentro?" **le preguntó, decidido.

**-"Desde que ví a Kurosaki agarrarte del brazo bajando las escaleras del escenario. No sabía si entraríais aqui o no, pero por lo visto, he tenido suerte"** contestó, siendo franco al igual que el peliplata.

**-"Y qué pretendes hacer? La señorita Naoko no se mete en este tipo de cotilleos y tampoco es un contenido habitual del programa "Play it"** indagó el joven.

**-"No sólo trabajo para "Play it", Kiryuu- kun, también tengo contactos con la prensa del corazón y conozco a un par de buenas revistas a las que les encantará saber de la pelea secreta de dos de los componentes de RED por culpa de su nueva mánager, la cual, parece tener algún lío sentimental con Kurosaki..".** Le informó el cámara, de forma prepotente. Esa era su oportunidad de conseguir una buena exclusiva y dedicarse a la prensa del corazón en vez de seguir chupandole el culo a esa loca marimandona de Naoko.

**-"Si intentas amenazarme o intimidarme, siento decirte que no me causa tal efecto..."** le informó Zero, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante.

**-"Qué quieres decir?"** se extrañó el cámara.

**-"Que si publicas eso, yo saldré beneficiado y es obvio que tú también, así que no lo veo como algo malo, y usted...etto..." **se acercó y tomó la tarjeta de pase de prensa para leer su nombre -**"... señor Kurineda?"** le preguntó, adecentandole la ropa. El periodista compartió la misma clase de sonrisa que adornaba el delicado rostro de Zero.

**-"Y podré contar con alguna de sus declaraciones?" **quiso aprovechar la situación.

**-"No. Yo no sé nada de esto. Por lo que a mi respecta, usted no ha estado aqui"** le aclaró, despidiendose con la mano mientras le daba la espalda y salía de los baños. **-"no seré** **yo quien declare contra mi querido compañero..."** le dijo, cantarinamente, antes de salir.

Zero no podía creer la oportunidad que se le acababa de presentar. Sería la forma perfecta de que Rukia se enterara de la pelea, él no quedaría como un traidor chivato y sin embargo, Ichigo, quedaría como un agresivo y un mentiroso a los ojos de los fans y de Rukia. Definitivamente, el Karma estaba de su parte, pues parecía que el universo entero aprobaba su romance con Rukia.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Imoyama estaba sentado en uno de los escalones de acceso al local en la entrada principal. A esas horas, ya bien empezado el concierto, nadie entraría y ya le tocaba su descansito de media hora. Abrió su mochila, sacó su cajita de Obento y los palillos. Miró su apreciado manjar con ojos luminosos, oh! Qué bien cocinaba su mujer!. Comenzó a salivar, atrapó un trozo de carne y...

**-"Déjame en paz, Kuchiki-san!"** gritó una preciosa jovencita de largo cabello castaño casi dorado, con unas desmesuradas curvas y una voz angelical. Todo su visión sería perfecta si no fuera porque la dulce Orihime era una patosa que avasallaba con todo a su paso cuando estaba nerviosa. Así en su huída, golpeó con la rodilla la cebeza del pobre Imoyama, metiendole los palillos en la naríz.

**-"Temmmeee!" **comenzó a quejarse cuando otra chica, bajita, de cabello negro y de curvas de adolescente, utilizó su cabeza de trampolín para pegar un gran salto y colocarse, con gran agilidad, delante de Orihime. Al pobre Imoyama se le terminaron de clavar los palillos en la naríz, dejando sus adorables palabras de amor hacia "la maldita pequeña de Kurosaki" para más tarde, cuando pudiera recuperar el conocimiento y así, echandole una última mirada a su queridísimo obento, se desmayó.

**-"Espera Inoue! Déjame que te explique!"** le preguntó Rukia a su amiga, ignorando totalmente al lisiado portero. Tenía los brazos extendidos en cruz y su mirada reflejaba bastante ansiedad.

**-"No necesito que me expliques nada! Ya lo he visto con mis propios ojos!"** protestó la chica, intentando pasar.

**-"Ha sido Zero! Él me ha besado, no yo!"** se defendió Rukia.

**-"Eso ya lo sé, pero tú no pretendes hacer nada al respecto" **le rebatió la joven de ojos grises, calmando un poco su tono de voz.** -"Pobre Kurosaki-kun..."** añadió, con tristeza en la mirada.

**-"Haaa?" **preguntó Rukia, con un tic en el ojo. **-"Te refieres al mismo Kurosaki-kun que** **lleva toda la semana quedando con una chica y ahora mismo está rodeado de infinidad de ellas?"** le preguntó, con ironía.

**-"Es que...él no te importa? A caso no me dijiste que volviste sólo por él?"** indagó la castaña.

**-"Claro que he vuelto sólo por él, pero eso no implica nada! Ichigo y yo sólo somos ami.."**

**-"Dime la verdad, Kuchiki-san, estas enamorada de Ichigo?"** la interrumpió Orihime, mirandole directamente a la cara.

**-"Yo...yo..."** no le era fácil contestar a una pregunta tan directa como esa.

**-"Estoy segura de que si le dijeras la verdad, si le hablaras de tus sentimientos, todo cambiaría"** la instó.

**-"No es tan fácil, Inoue. Hay cosas que aún no le he contado y me da miedo hacerlo, creo que podría perderle si lo hago..." **explicó la shinigami, bajando el rostro.

**-"No creo que puedas perderle más de lo que ya le estás perdiendo..." **se sinceró, manteniendo su actitud dolida y su mirada indignada.

**-"No te entiendo, Inoue, es que a caso tú podrías amarle viendo cómo pasa de ti y se va con otras mujeres?" **preguntó Rukia sin caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

**-"Yo siempre le he amado de esa forma. Desde que empecé a sentir eso por él, nunca he conocido otra forma de hacerlo más que en las sombras, desde la amistad, viendo cómo se hundía, cómo cambiaba y se alejaba de nosotros, cómo dejaba de sonreír y cómo suplía **_**tu recuerdo**_** con otras que nunca eran yo..."** le respondió, con seriedad, la dulce Orihime.

**-"Lo..lo siento, Inoue-san, yo no pretendía hacerte daño"** se disculpó la pelinegra, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

**-"Si no me he declarado en estos dos años era porque estaba esperandote a ti. Sé que Kurosaki-kun está enamorado de tí y que todas esas chicas no valen nada para él. "**

**-"Inoue..."** un tremendo sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirla. Orihime, al notar el pesar en los ojos de su amiga, cambió de actitud y le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

**-"No te preocupes por mi, ni te disculpes, yo ya dejé de sufrir por él. Hubo un día en el que entendí que si Kurosaki-kun nunca se fijaba en mi era porque realmente yo le ****importaba. Estoy segura de que se dió cuenta de mis sentimientos y es por eso que ****nunca intentó nada conmigo, a pesar de que todo el mundo le decía que yo era hermosa y que era tonto por no prestarme atención"** comenzó a contarle, jugando con uno de sus largos mechones.

**-"Una vez Tatsuki, harta de verme sufrir por él, intentó hablarle y preguntarle que por qué no tenía en cuenta mis sentimientos si yo valía más que las chicas con las que andaba y** **sabes qué le respondió?"** le preguntó, intrigando a Rukia. Antes de continuar, Orihime esbozó una dulce sonrisa, _**-"Te equivocas, Tatsuki, tengo en cuenta los sentimientos de Inoue**_ _**todos los dias"**_, prosiguió, emulando el tono grave de Ichigo e imitando su forma de hablar con el ceño fruncido. La acción hizo reír a Rukia. Orihime lo imitaba igualito.

**-"Fué ahí cuando comprendí que no saldría conmigo porque yo valía mucho para él. Tanto que prefirió no hacerme daño ni darme falsas esperanzas" **afirmó, con el rostro en paz, tal y como se sentía ella.

**-"Y quién dice que conmigo no será diferente? Si sigue con chicas, si no tiene en cuenta mis sentimientos...lo mismo hace conmigo lo que hizo contigo, porque yo también le importo.."** se expresó Rukia, con la mirada triste.

**-"He depositado todas mis esperanzas de hacer felíz a Kurosaki-kun en ti. Él te ama, casi desde el principio, estoy segura. Pero entiendele, ponte en su lugar, no has vuelto en dos años, no ha sabido nada de ti, no conoce tus verdaderos sentimientos por él y tú vas y encima juegas con otro chico, cuando eso no es propio de tí"**

**-"Yo no...no sé qué decir...ni qué hacer tampoco..."** admitió, cavizbaja.

**-"Sólo te digo que lo intentes, Kuchiki-san y que seas sincera contigo misma. Esas chicas son un camuflaje, una excusa, estoy segura." **la animó, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de Rukia.

**-"Quizá debería empezar por ser sincera contigo, Inoue-san."** se atrevió a decir. Había entendido por qué Orihime se había enfadado con ella y había apreciado desde el fondo de su corazón que la chica le hubiese hablado de esa forma. Por respeto a ella y a todo lo que aguantó, sintió que debía contarle la verdad, esa verdad que llevaba tiempo pudriendola por dentro y reconcomiendole cada vez que miraba a Ichigo.

**-"Qué quieres decir, Kuchiki-san?"** preguntó la joven, extrañada.

**-"Verás, Orihime-chan, creo que debo empezar por contarte que ya no me llamo Kuchiki Rukia, sino..._Shininshi Rukia._"**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Un golpe de una buena intensidad y de puntería milimétrica azotó la cabellera naranja de Ichigo. Iracundo, agarró la zapatilla que le había sido arrojada a la cabeza y que había sido la culpable de que su cerveza se derramara. Al volverse, se encontró con su amiga Karateka en furia nivel 5.

**-"Zorra..."** le apeló, con cariño, como siempre.

**-"Se puede saber qué mierda estás haciendo, Ichigo?"** le gritó, tomandolo de la oreja y obligándolo a levantarse. Con una poderosa fuerza, lo metió dentro del "despacho" de Rukia, casi tirándolo contra la silla.

**-"Maldita marimacho! Qué mosca te ha picado ahora, Tatsuki-kuun?"** se burló mordazmente Ichigo, apelando a los atributos masculinos que su amiga demostraba y que sabía que enfurecían a la karateka.

**-"No! Qué mosca te ha picado a ti, imbécil! Zero se ha adjudicado la autoría de tus letras y acabo de enterarme de que le has contado a Rukia que le has defendido de una pelea. Se puede saber por qué defiendes a ese embustero traidor?"**

**-"No le defiendo! Si Rukia no hubiera estado aqui, le habría partido la cara y echado del grupo! Pero no quiero causarle problemas, ni a ella ni a vosotros"** se excusó.

**-"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia! Si tanto te importa ella por qué carajos no le dices ya la verdad en vez de huir de ella?"** le recriminó, tomandole del cuello del jersey de redecilla.

**-"Haaa?" ***notese que ha reaccionado igual que Rukia ^^

**-"No me vengas con ningún **_**Haa**_**!** **no quieres que Rukia sepa que escribes tú porque todas** **tus** **canciones hablan de ella! Son como una gran carta de amor ! A veces la odias, a veces la adoras, a veces la echas de menos y en ocasiones te sientes capaz de olvidarla, pero todas hablan de Rukia!"**

Ichigo endureció la mirada y la obligó a soltarle, incorporandose para dejar de ser avasallado por su amiga.

**-"Y qué con eso? Ya estoy hasta los cojones. **_**SÍ,**_** no quiero que lo sepa, **_**SÍ**_**, me viene bien que crea que es Zero, ya está! Satisfecha?" **le preguntó, con tono irónico.

**-"Y **_**SÍ**_**...estas loco por ella...cierto?"** le preguntó la peliazul. Ichigo guardó silencio y apartó la mirada.

**-"Siempre tienes la costumbre de quedarte callado cuando te dicen la verdad" **sonrió la batería del grupo, tocandole el hombro de forma amistosa.

**-"Esas letras lo son todo para tí, y ella también. Por qué actúas así, Ichigo? Sabes que Zero va tras ella y tú se lo permites y no sólo eso, sino que encima sigues con Mai, no lo entiendo!" **quiso aclararse, manteniendo la mirada fija en él.

**-"Rukia se volverá a ir en menos de dos meses"** le respondió de forma escueta. Luego levantó la mirada y la clavó en su compañera. **-"Y no estoy con Mai desde que ella volvió.** **Todas las chicas han dejado de existir para mi..."** añadió, con la voz triste.

**-"Ichigo..."** susurró Tatsuki, sorprendida de la sinceridad del pelinaranja.

**-"Ahora ya sabes por qué no le digo nada..."** le aclaró, cruzandose de brazos y sentandose sobre el escritorio.

**-"Eres un auténtico cobarde"** se burló la muchacha, haciendo que Ichigo resbalara de la mesa y se diera contra el suelo.

**-"Temmee!"** le recriminó, levantandose de inmediato con cara de pocos amigos, señalandola con un dedo amenazador y con una venita hinchada en la sién. **-"Te abro mi corazón y no se te ocurre otra cosa que insultarme!".**

**-"No eres tonto, has notado cómo os mirais? cómo os moveis el uno alrededor del otro, como si fuerais estrellas que comparten la misma gravedad? Tu popularidad con las chicas te ha debido enseñar cosas, no? Seguro que has notado que le gustas a Rukia, se le cae la baba cada vez que te ve"** le preguntó, cruzandose también ella de brazos y dejando reposar todo su peso sobre una pierna.

**-"Claro que lo he notado..."** le admitió, ruborizándose un poco.

**-"Jajaja! Cómo te puedes ruborizar después de lo **_**putón**_** que has sido todos estos meses? Jajaja!"** se burló de nuevo Tatsuki, señalándole la cara.

**-"Zorra! Esto es diferente, maldita! Estamos hablando de amor!"** se defendió, dejando a Tatsuki perpleja por haber utilizado esa palabra.

**-"Entonces por qué le haces creer a todo el mundo que sigues con Mai?"** le cuestionó, sin comprender.

**-"Para alejarla de mi...es mejor que no cometamos ninguna tontería, que dejemos las cosas como están. Ella se va a volver a ir asi que...qué sentido tiene?"**

**-"Tiene todo el sentido, idiota! Se trata de vuestra felicidad! Una relación a distancia ****puede funcionar! Se irá pero volverá"** le animó.

**-"Eso no me es suficiente. Con Rukia lo quiero todo o nada, además, ni si quiera puedo ver a la verdadera..." **le admitió, endureciendo el tono de voz al pronunciar lo último. Tatsuki ahora comprendió por qué le dolía tanto la pérdida de sus poderes y era simplemente, por que no podía ver a Rukia.

**-"Quizá pueda quedarse en el mundo real, como hizo tu padre"** le propuso.

**-"Eso no es una decisión que me corresponda tomar a mi. Creo que si no ha vuelto en estos dos años, es porque le dá más importancia a ser shinigami que a mi. Hará lo que haya venido a hacer y luego se irá a su mundo, sin importarle ni yo ni Zero ni nadie. Por eso me dá igual que Zero intente conseguirla. No lo va a lograr. Ninguno de los dos lo va a lograr.."** dictaminó, sintiendose aún más miserable que antes.

Tatsuki guardó silencio, demostrandole con los ojos la pena que sentía ahora mismo por él. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo llamado cobarde puesto que las razones que él le había dado eran más que comprensibles. Ella le había visto sufrir por la ausencia de la shinigami y comprendía que ahora Ichigo no quisiera arriesgarse a nada. Estaba en todo el derecho de evitarse más dolor, al fin y al cabo...

**-"Parece que tú también tienes la costumbre de guardar silencio cuando estás de acuerdo con algo"** bromeó él, sonriendole.

**-"Ahh.."** asintió, algo triste.

**-"No te preocupes por mi. Aguantaré. Además, me gusta tenerla cerca, es mi amiga, disfrutaré de su compañia hasta que se vaya y luego...bueno...quizá algún día encuentre otra musa para mis canciones..."** se intentó animar él mismo. **-"Vayamos a** **cantar un rato, ya es hora, no te parece?"** le propuso, pasandole un brazo por encima de los hombros y tratando de actuar de forma positiva.

**-"Hoy...vas a emborracharte, verdad?"** le preguntó Tatsuki, mirandolo con el ceño fruncido. Cada vez que Ichigo pasaba por un mal momento, siempre acudía a eso para olvidarse de todo.

**-"Totalmente, como una cuba..."**le afirmó, carcajeandose. Y es que esa sería la única manera de no sufrir viendo cómo Zero pululaba alrededor de Rukia. Se emborracharía cada día si fuera preciso.

**-"Vayamos a cantar" **respondió Tatsuki, dándole un golpecido en la cintura con su cadera mientras seguían agarrados.

**-"Ahh..."** asintió él, suspirando. Se sintió aliviado de que alguien le comprendiera por una vez y es que él hacía mucho que había descubierto que el amor no era suficiente para unir a una pareja.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

El calor que hacía dentro de la "mariposa negra" era equiparable a la cantidad de gente que se encontraba allí, bailando, fumando, respirando...

Tan sólo tocar el micrófono y sintió que el metal le quemaba. Los silbidos y los aplausos casi le dejaban sordo. Sentía el ánimo de la gente en el pecho, notaba su cariño, lo mucho que disfrutaban de sus letras y de su voz y, en cierta manera, eso le sirvió para calmarse. Qué más daba quién creyeran que escribía? Lo importante era que sus letras causaban ese efecto en la gente y con eso le valía.

No tenía ganas de compartir escenario con Zero y menos, cantar la canción que ahora les tocaba. Recordaba que había sido una de las primeras que había escrito pero algo de su melodía no le terminaba de gustar; le parecía incompleta...

Cuando Zero se incorporó al grupo y se la mostró, éste le dijo que un piano dotaría a la canción de matices que las guitarras no podrían expresar del todo y que un violín fluctuaría alrededor de ellos como una mariposa volando alrededor de una enredadera. La imagen de una mariposa le recordó a Rukia en aquel momento y entonces supo que lo Zero le propuso era perfecto. Fué tan bueno el resultado que Ichigo le animó para que hiciera un sólo de piano en el último minuto de la canción y el peliplata aceptó agradecido.

Dado que aún no disponían de medios suficientes y que Zero era el único del grupo que tocaba tan bellos instrumentos, el joven tenía que grabar las partes por separado y luego mezclarlas con la consola. Aquello no era fácil pero, a parte de ser un traidor y un gran conquistador, Zero era un gran músico. Aunque nunca quisiera hablar de ello, no podía ocultar el tipo de educación que había recibido cuando desplegaba tantos exquisitos conocimientos en una misma canción.

**-"Ante todo seamos profesionales, vale?" **le dijo, dejandole ver entre líneas que no se sentía cómodo cantando con él y menos, ésa canción en concreto.

**-"Por supuesto. Procura que el cabreo no te cierre la garganta"** le respondió el de ojos lilas, deseando comenzar. Tan sólo esperaba que Rukia le oyera tocar. Ahora se luciría él.

**-"Y tú procura recordar lo que te exliqué cuando la escribí, no vaya a ser que luego te pregunten por la letra y no sepas explicarla..." **se la devolvió Ichigo, sonriendo de lado.

Un gesto de desagrado con la cara fué la respuesta que obtuvo el pelinaranja. Luego, antes de acercarse al mircrófono, se quitó el jersey de redecilla blanco quedandose sólo con la camiseta de tirantas. Sus perfectos pectorales y abdominales, el color suave de su piel y el sedoso cabello sobre sus hombros no hicieron más que exaltar aún más a las fans, que comenzaron a llamarle entre gritos y vítores, totalmente enamoradas de él.

Con la frente húmeda por el calor y el gesto serio, se dirigió a ellas y les habló desde el corazón.

**-"La siguiente canción os la dedico a vosotros. Vuestros gritos son mi aliento"** les dijo, con su voz varonil y seductora. Todo el público se deshizo en aplausos como respuesta.

Tatsuki, Takumi y Natsu compartieron una mirada entre ellos y luego con Ichigo, para darse fuerza entre todos y la melodía comenzó.

RED: HIDE

Zero comenzó con un leve sonido ambiental mientras que emuló las primeras notas del piano en el teclado. Evidentemente ya estaban grabadas, pero había que hacer el papel. Un teclado como aquel no podía sonar igual que un piano de cola, que era con el que realmente había sido grabado.

Le siguió Natsu con los primeros punteos. Su guitarra sonaba limpia y magestuosa. En el segundo 14, Tatsuki rompió con la batería y Takumi e Ichigo se incorporaron para hacer el cuerpo de guitarra. En el segundo 20, Zero añadió los violines, y la gente aplaudió encantada. Parecía que las notas de éstos revoloteaban alrededor de las graves de las guitarras y la batería.

Ichigo comenzó a cantar, quedandose Tatsuki acompañándole con la batería y los platillos. Esta vez la canción era de medio tiempo, no era cañera e Ichigo tendría que gritar al final, asi que usaba un tono suave que dotaba a su voz de dulzura.

_Waste away, I'm crawling blind_  
_Followed by what I left inside_

Zero acomparó a Ichigo con unas bellas notas de piano después de pronuncar la palabra "blind".

_For you, just you  
I'm caught in place  
But I ignore  
What I can't erase_

Natsu se unió a Ichigo y le hizo los coros al cantar "for you, just you" y "but I ignore". Sus voces combinadas acentuaban la culpa que Ichigo le atribuía de sus sentimientos a esa persona a la que le hablaba en su canción. Luego el pelinaranja subió de tono al pronunciar "erase", haciendo incapié en el malestar que le producía el saber que no puede borrar sus sentimientos.

_I will run and hide 'til  
Memories fade away  
And I will leave behind a  
Love so strong_

Junto con el estribillo, el resto del grupo se unió. Natsu volvió a hacerle los coros, sobre todo en la última frase. Ésta era la primera canción en donde Ichigo había escrito claramente la palabra Amor.

Cuando el estribillo finalizó, volvieron el piano y el baile de los violines, acompañados de la enérgica batería de Tatsuki y las guitarras de todos. Era el minuto 1:12.

_Close my eyes, these voices stay  
Haunting me, I can't escape_

De nuevo la dulce voz de Ichigo, calmada, continuó con su relato. El piano siguió adornando las frases y Natsu le acompañó haciendole los coros de nuevo en la segunda frase y ya se quedó en el pre-estribillo. A Ichigo le encantaba cantar con él, se sentía apoyado.

_And for you, just you  
Time will always wait  
While I throw away  
What I can't replace_

Ichigo volvió a subir el tono al decir "replace". Le siguió el estribillo, repetido dos veces.

_I will run and hide 'til  
Memories fade away  
And I will leave behind a  
Love so strong _

_I will run and hide 'til  
Memories fade away  
And I will leave behind a  
Love so strong_

Era el minuto 2:18 de la canción. Entonces Natsu hizo un sólo de guitarra mientras que Zero emulaba más piano y violines. Ésta vez las notas eran difetentes y la fuerza de la guitarra también. Anunciaban el clima de la canción y también la máxima expresión de los sentimientos de Ichigo, quien ya se preparaba para gritar.

Tras un redoble de la batería, hubo un pequeño parón en el que Tatsuki dejó de tocar y Natsu y Takumi aguardaron, quedandose sólo Ichigo con su guitarra y Zero con el piano y los violines.

Luego comenzaron Takumi y Natsu a corear mientras que Tatsuki golpebaba a medio ritmo y Zero incluía el sonido ahora de unos violines más graves.

_Ahhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Justo en el minuto 3:00 Ichigo se unió al coro de los chicos, cantando todos a una. Al principio decía "ahhh" igual que ellos, pero cambiando la escala, hasta que al final retomó parte del estribillo, ya con la voz más alta.

_I will run and hide  
And I will leave behind!_

_I will run and hide 'til  
Memories fade away  
And I will leave behind a  
Love so stroooooong!_

Llegó el momento, Ichigo pegó un grito desgarrador al mecionar la frase "love so strong". A su grito, todos los instrumentos cambiaron su intensidad, contagiandose de la fuerza impresa en ese grito. Zero incluyó dos nuevos violines que se combianaban con la voz de Ichigo, quien no paró de gritar, sino que, sin desentonar lo más mínimo, pronunció la frase para él con más sentimiento de toda la canción:

_I WILL NEVER FIIINDDD!_

Era el minuto 4:08. El grito era tan desgarrador como perfecto. La gente lo escuchaba sin atreverse a gritar para no entorpecer su sonido. Para ayudarse, Ichigo se dobló sobre sí mismo, gritando con los ojos cerrados, el brazo contraido apretando el pié del micrófono y con la otra sosteniendo la guitarra.

A medida que él fué dejando de gritar, Zero le fue quitando el sonido al micrófono para hacer mucho más equilibrada la bajada hasta que lo distorsionó con un efecto de sonido de la consola. Corría entonces el minuto el 4:20. Comenzaba su sólo de piano en un absoluto silencio del resto del grupo y del público.

El público encendieron mecheros, otros se dieron las manos y todos, con los brazos alzados, los movían lentamente de un lado a otro, escuchando asombrados la belleza con la que aquella canción terminaba.

Daba igual que en ese momento estuviesen oyendo "el piano en off". La cuestióm era que Zero era capaz de tocar aquello de verdad y que RED era un grupo que sabía mezclar en perfecto equilibrio guitarras, gritos heavys, violines y pianos.

Ichigo se reincorporó, echandose el pelo hacia atrás. Con rostro serio y mirada serena, colocó el micrófono mientras oía la melodía. Todo el grupo escuchaba en silencioso respeto, mirando al público y saludando cuando algún fan les hacía algún gesto.

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio. Sin sonreir, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Reflexionaba sobre su canción. En ellas se ocultaban una gran verdad y una gran mentira. La gran mentira es que huiría y se escondería hasta que los recuerdos desaparecieran. Ahí, cuando la escribió, se creía capaz de olvidarla, todavía pensaba que tenía alguna oportunidad de librarse de su embrujo...

La gran verdad es que estaba tirando y desperdiciando un amor tan fuerte como insustituible. Un amor, que tal y como dijo en su última frase, no podría volver a encontrar nunca. Rukia era única. Completamente única.

Y de nuevo, tal y como si la joven pudiera oír su mente, Rukia se abrió paso entre el público. Ichigo la vió entrar con Orihime a su lado. Ambas chicas iban tomadas de la mano. Compartieron una mirada que tan sólo ellas dos entendieron y luego la castaña se marchó a la barra, para volver a ayudar al padre de Takumi a atender.

Rukia se quedó en la zona de prensa, entre el público y el escenario. Todos escuchaban maravillados la melodía de Zero y ella no pudo hacer menos. Desde que había entrado al local de nuevo, aquellas hermosas notas la habían hecho dirigirse hasta ellos como si fuese presa de un encantamiento. Y seguiría deleitandose con ella, sintiendose orgullosa de representar a un grupo como aquél y Zero acapararía toda su atención si no fuera porque allí arriba había algo que tenía más poder en ella que cualquier otra cosa del universo, y eso eran los ojos de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja no dejó de observarla desde que había vuelto a entrar. Siguió clavando sus profundas orbes mieles en ella aún cuando la tenía lo bastante cerca como para no poder disimular su escrutinio. Sentía dolor al verla pero al mismo tiempo le dolía dejar de mirarla. Ella era su alegría y su desdicha, su vida y su muerte. Mientras que su mirada era correspondida con la misma intensidad, no pudo evitar hacerse una pregunta: Qué escondían aquellos ojos violetas? Y es que Ichigo tenía la sensación de que sólo era eso lo que les separaba a ambos. Cuando se miraban, todo desaparecía, todo, hasta los impedimentos que ellos mismos se ponían.

El corazón le martilleaba tanto que sentía que se había mudado a su garganta. Una ola de calor y nerviosismo la recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando unió sus pupilas a las de Ichigo. El joven la miraba con intensidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. A veces eran dos desconocidos, otras, parecían que hasta respiraban al compás...No podía apartar los ojos, no quería dejar de sentirse observada por él, quería que el miel la bañara, la acariciara, la iluminara...Ningún hombre la había mirado así jamás y casi sonrió para sí, derrotada por sus sentimientos, y es que, quién si no Kurosaki Ichigo podría mirarla de aquella manera? Era como si el poco poder remanente que quedara en él se hubiera alojado en aquellos irises encendidos, ocres, nácar, mieles...de qué color eran exactamente?

El intenso momento, que tan sólo duró medio minuto, fué interrumpido de sopetón por el arrebatador aplauso del público, que los arrancó a ambos cruelmente de su idilia. "Hide" había concluído y maravillado a todos. De nuevo RED recibía múltiples ovaciones y las cadenas de televisión y de radio retransmitían tras la actuación, aún maravilladas de la creatividad del grupo.

A Rukia apenas le dió tiempo a salir de su ensimismamiento cuando ya estaban todos los periodistas echandosele encima. Todos querían hablar y conocer a la misteriosa y -salida de la nada- mánager del grupo.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

La dulce Orihime aprovechó un momento de pausa para sobarse sus adoloridos pies. Se quitó las bailarinas y se sentó en uno de los taburetes, agotada. Mientras que trataba de masajearselos para mejorar la circulación, resopló abatida.

**-"Estas bien?"** le preguntó Ishida, siempre atento a su amiga.

El recuerdo de lo que Rukia le había contado aún la tenía afectada. Ahora entendía por qué la shinigami no había vuelto y también comprendía las dudas de la joven a la hora de declarársele a Ichigo. En cierto modo, le hizo tremendamente felíz que Rukia le confesara su amor por el pelinaranja, pero de qué servía si ambos se empeñaban en esconderlo?

Le había prometido a Rukia que no contaría nada pero es que, dentro de su corazoncito, sentía que esa no era la solución y que si tenía una oportunidad, la más mínima, de poder ayudar a esos dos a juntarse, lo haría, aunque eso supusiera que la shinigami se enfadara con ella. No era justo lo que Rukia le había pedido, pues entraba directamente en conflicto con su enorme deseo de ver felíz a Ichigo...

**-"Inoue-san?"** volvió a llamarla Ishida, al ver que la joven seguía ensimismada.

**-"Amm...ettoo..hai, sólo estoy cansada..."** le respodió con una tierna sonrisa de niña buena.

**-"Qué pasó antes entre Kuchiki y tú? Os ví salir discutiendo del local..."** le preguntó, directamente y sin rodeos.

La joven hizo ademán de contestar, pero guardó silencio en el último momento. No podía responderle a eso pero tampoco sabía mentirle. Ishida se había convertido en un gran amigo, a pesar de que aún no se llamaban por su nombre de pila. El joven quincy siempre estaba atento a ella, se preocupaba por su bienestar y era el único que se atrevía a probar su comida.

Orihime había notado ese acercamiento de ambos cuando Ichigo comenzó a distanciarse de ellos. Ishida sabía que ella se sentía sóla y con la autoestima baja por no poder nunca gustarle al pelinaranja y siempre trató de animarla. Pero a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, nunca intentó seducirla ni tener nada con ella, simplemente era como su guardián, su ángel protector...

Ante el silencio de su amiga, el joven de aires intelectuales exhaló un suspiro, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la barra. Sus ojos azules profundos miraron hacia el escenario en donde, por fín, RED interpretaba la última canción de la noche. Habían estado tocando todo el repertorio que tenían hasta ahora y eran ya casi las una de la madrugada.

**-"Esta noche no suenan igual. Ichigo no está metido en las canciones, algo le desconcentra"** comentó, bajo el análisis de su perspicaz mirada.

**-"Esperemos que si el público se dá cuenta, lo atribuyan a los nervios de hoy..."** intervino Chad, quien ya había dejado de montar guardia en la puerta junto a Imoyima y hacía rato que descansaba tomandose un refresco en la barra junto a sus compañeros.

**-"Lo mismo está tan sólo cansado. Han tenido una semana dura y Kurosaki-kun tuvo que ir a la cafetería por las tardes.."** meditó Orihime, volviendo a colocarse sus bailarinas.

**-"No creo que sea eso..."** apuntó Ishida, todavía enfocando hacia el escenario. Para él estaba perfectamente claro que algo había pasado entre Ichigo-Zero-Rukia y sospechaba que Orihime sabía algo.

**-"Voy al almacén a ayudar al padre de Takumi a traer unas cajas de cervezas"** les informó Chad, dejandoles sólos en la barra por unos momentos.

**-"No te involucres, Inoue-san"** le soltó el de pelo azul de pronto a Orihime.

**-"Qué?"** le preguntó la joven, sin poder disimular un bostezo.

**-"Con Kurosaki y sus problemas. No quiero volver a verte sufrir"** le aclaró, mirandola con ternura.

**-"No es eso...es que...Ishida-kun, si una persona muy importante para ti tuviera problemas, no querrías ayudarla?"** le cuestionó la joven.

**-"Sí, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo contigo"** le respondió, apoyando una de sus manos en un hombro de la muchacha.

Orihime le sonrió dulcemente y guardó silencio. Le agradecía su preocupación por ella, pero la joven de exquisitas proporciones ya había tomado su decisión.

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Rukia se masajeó los hombros un poco y luego estiró los brazos para relajarse la espalda. El local estaba ya vacío y cerrado al público. Había sido un día realmente agotador. En silencio, recogía los numerosos papeles y tarjetas que muchos publicistas le habían dejado. Por suerte, la operación de ventas de refrescos anunciando el concierto había sido un éxito y otras marcas se interesaron en hacerle publicidad al grupo a cambio de la venta de sus productos en el local.

Por otra parte, tenía las bases del concurso al que el grupo se presentaría en un més y que los lanzaría fuera del mercado nipón si saliesen victoriosos. La joven shinigami resopló mordiendose el labio inferior. Tenían muchísimo trabajo por delante antes de que llegara esa fecha, y no solo se refería a los ensayos del grupo y creación de nuevos temas para completar un cd, sino que también tendrían que hacerse sesiones de fotos con varias revistas para darse más a conocer y explotar el fenómeno fan, contactar con empresas que se ofrecieran a gravarles el videoclip que necesitaban para presentarse a concurso, concederían entrevistas en cadenas de radio y televisión y, encima, Rukia le había prometido a Naoko Tsudeki que irían a cantar en directo al plató de "Play it" como invitados especiales.

Por suerte, y gracias a tenerla contenta, la alocada y afamada presentadora le facilitó el correo de varios estudios en donde les gravarían el videoclip gustosos. Realmente había sido un gran acierto el haberle condedido la exclusiva a Naoko pues era un pez gordo en aquel mundo tan desconocido para ella.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, sin llamar si quiera, haciendo que la joven se asustara y se le cayeran unos cuantos papeles al suelo.

**-"Rukiaaaaaaa!"** entró felíz Natsu, con tono cantarín y con los brazos en alto. En cada mano llevaba una cerveza. Sus ojitos luminosos y la pasada que llevaba puesta le otorgaban un aspecto tan inocente e infantil que Rukia reprimió la bronca que le iba a echar por haber entrado en su "oficina" sin haber llamado si quiera.

**-"Natsu, qué pasa?"** le preguntó, reprimiendo una sonrisa. No sabía en qué momento se habían empezado a llamar por su nombre de pila, pero con Natsu le gustaba, con él todo era muy sencillo.

Como respuesta, el joven la rodeó por los hombros y le entregó una cerveza.

**-"Vamos a celebrar lo de hoy! A pesar de todo, ha salido bien...Ichigo ha hecho grandes esfuerzos, la verdad..."** contó, sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba hablando de más debido a que en su organismo ya se encontraban dos o tres de sus amigas las cervezas.

**-"Por qué dices eso?"** le cuestionó intrigada, aceptando la cerveza aunque no pensaba bebersela.

**-"Decir el qué? Wooaaahhh! Happy! Me he olvidado de Happy! Donde está?"** contestó el de pelo rosa apresuradamente, girandose de un lado a otro buscando a su gatito.

**-"Tranquilo, está debajo de mi mesa, en su cestita, lo ves? Se ha quedado dormido"** le respondió ella, enternecida por el sin vivir que el joven mostraba por no saber en donde se encontraba su adorable "bebé".

**-"Sugoiiii Rukiaaa! Tú también serías una buena mamá para Happy si algo malo me ocurriera, jejeje"** le respondió el joven, tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

**-"De qué hablas, tonto?**" le preguntó divertida.

**-"Pues de que me queda poco tiempo!"**- Le dijo el joven, poniendo cara de drama **-"El otro día, cuando peleasteis con las katanas, ví una especie de aura azul alrededor** **tuya y desde entonces, soy capaz de sentir tu presencia aunque estés lejos de mi..."** le respondió, frunciendo sus cejas. **-" Eso tiene que ser cáncer en el cerebro, seguro!" **medio lloriqueó.

Rukia abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Natsu veía y sentía su reiatsu?

**-"Wouaahaa!"** se llevó las manos a la cabeza haciendo un escándalo, **-"Y si me estoy enamorando de ti? No puede ser! bueno, eres linda, pero yo...ettoo...a mi...wuahaaa!** **no puedoo decirlo! Es demasiado vergonzosoo!"** y se tapó el enrojecido rostro con las manos.

Rukia se quedó mirandolo con cara de poker y con una gotita de sudor resbalandole por la frente.

**-"Oi...Natsu...cuántas cervezas llevas?"** le preguntó, arrebatandole la otra de las manos disimuladamente.

**-"Así que estabas aqui, eh? Os estabamos buscando para brindar todos. Rukia-chan, te unirás a nosotros, verdad?"** intervino Zero, entrando por la puerta.

Al joven pelirrosa se le cambió la expresión apenas vió entrar al peliplata en la habitación.

**-"Yo no brindaré nada contigo! Me voy con Ichigo!"** le dijo Natsu, volviendo a quitarle la cerveza a Rukia de la mano y marchandose con paso decidido y apartandole la cara a Zero.

**-"A qué ha venido eso?"** le preguntó Rukia, extrañada del comportamiento arisco del muchacho, cuando era el más alegre y jovial del grupo.

**-"Ni idea. A saber qué mosca le habrá picado? Lo mismo piensa que me he acercado demasiado a Orihime"** bromeó sarcásticamente el peliplata, aproximándose a Rukia.

**-"A Orihime? No me digas que a Natsu le gusta Inoue-san? Ettoo.. digo.. mi prima?"** se sorprendió la shinigami, aunque la noticia le agradó bastante, pues pensaba que esos dos tenían muchas cosas en común.

**-"No te habías dado cuenta? Siempre ha pasado de las chicas, es el menos ligón del grupo y ahora se lleva todo el día nombrandola y hablando de ella. Bueno, por lo que veo no eres muy observadora, tampoco habías notado que me gustas a mi, o si?"** le preguntó, con su voz suave, acercandose peligrosamente a ella.

Rukia disimuló una sonrisa falsa mientras que se cruzó de brazos instintivamente. Claro que había notado que ella le gustaba, fué por ese el principal motivo por el que había rechazado recibir clases de inglés con él. Además, Ichigo tambien se lo había advertido.

**-"Escuchame Zero, yo..."**

**-"Tranquila. No voy a acosarte ni presionarte. Tendré paciencia contigo y esperaré a que te decidas. Pero no podré evitar acercarme a ti, eso es imposible"** le cortó él, mirandola de forma seductora y sonriendole. Sos ojos lilas enmarcados por la pintura negra le daban un toque felino debajo de aquella apariencia de niño bueno. Rukia no podía negar que era guapo, aunque jamás llegaría al nivel de Ichigo.

**-"Gra...gracias"** le respondió de forma apresurada y con paso ligero, lo sorteó y salió de la habitación para reunirse con los demás.

Ichigo, que ya estaba sentado en la barra con una botella de tequila en frente, miraba con el ceño muy fruncido la puerta del almacén. Vió salir a Rukia y a Zero detrás, sonriendo pícaramente mientras que ella lucía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

_-"Maldito Zero.."_ pensó para sí, empinando su vaso de tequila y tomandose un nuevo chupito.

**-"Veo que tú ya has empezado a brindar sin esperar a los demás"** le bromeó Rukia, dirigiendose a él apenas lo había visto.

**-"Hoy hay mucho que celebrar, no?"** le respondió, intentando disimular sus celos.

**-"Realmente todo ha salido muy bien, no crees? El concierto ha sido genial"** le siguió sacando conversación mientras dejaba la botella de cerveza en la barra.

**-"No he cantado como siempre y me duele la garganta, pero si tú lo dices..."** le respondió, volviendo a echarse sal en la mano izquierda antes de beberse el siguiente chupito. Rukia comenzó a notar que su amigo intentaba mantener una actitud distante de nuevo.

**-"Amm..vaya...tenemos en casa algo para eso? No conviene que enfermes ahora.."** se preocupó por él. Al ver que el joven no le respondía, le paró la mano en donde sostenía el vaso.** -"No creo que esto te venga bien para la garganta, Ichigo"** le aconsejó.

**-"Nope, pero me viene muy bien para otras cosas"** le respondió. **-"Ahora señorita, si me disculpa"** le atajó, haciendole una reverencia y levantandose para irse a donde estaba el resto del grupo. Sabía que pronto comenzaría a comportarse de forma distinta si seguía bebiendo y prefería hacer enfadar a Rukia para alejarla de él.

**-"A dónde vas? amm, ya sé, vas a ir a darle otro beso de buena suerte a alguna otra chica, no?"** no pudo evitar reprocharle, aún indignada por la respuesta que el idiota le había dado horas antes.

**-"Está bien, lo siento! Fué culpa mia. No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo"** le dijo, volviendose hacia ella y haciendo la señal de juramento cruzando sus dedos sobre su pecho con una sonrisa. Intentó mostrarse indiferente ante el reproche.

**-"No quiero que me prometas eso, imbécil"** le dijo, clavando su mirada violeta en él y luciendo un hermoso rubor en las mejillas.

Ichigo se percató y tuvo que frenarse a sí mismo para no tomarse esa frase como el incio de un nuevo coqueteo. No quería que le prometiera que no volvería a besarla? Mejor sería retirarse con algo fuerte.

**-"Quizá prefieras que sea Zero el que te dé el beso de buena suerte..."** le soltó, volviendo a beber otro chupito.

**-"Ichigo, no sé que te pasa hoy pero estás comportandote como un auténtico gilipollas!"** le gruñó, enfadada. El pelinaranja sonrió como si nada. Su táctica para alejarla había funcionado.

**-"Pues así es como es mi nuevo "yo". A ver cuándo te enteras, enana!**" le replicó, abriendo los brazos.

**-"Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Sólo estas celoso, idiota!"** le contestó.

**-"Claaroo, estoy celoso. Tengo a muchas chicas dispuestas a estar conmigo y yo voy a estar celoso de una enana medio plana que ha pasado de mi dos años..."** ironizó. Oh, oh, el alcohol empezaba a tirarle de la lengua.

Sin decirle nada, Rukia se acercó a él y le propinó un guantazo. El golpe fué fuerte, pero éste variaba de los que normalmente recibía de ella, ya que nunca notaba agresividad en ellos por mucha fuerza que llevaran. A Ichigo ese guantazo le dolió más en el corazón que en la cara.

Se quedaron mirandose con ojos dolidos. El pelinaranja tenía la mejilla magullada y ella el rostro rojo de ira. Las lágrimas se le saltaron sin querer y respiraba de forma acelerada. Los ojos de él reflejaban tristeza y comprensión más que enfado. Sabía que se había merecido ese golpe.

**-"No te reconozco, Kurosaki Ichigo"** le escupió, fuerte y altanera, y apartandole de un empujón, se marchó del local con paso firme.

**-"Oii! Rukia!"** la intentó frenar Natsu, pero Ichigo interpuso su brazo entre él y la salida.

**-"Dejame pasar! Qué te ha pasado tio? Estas tonto?"** le riñó el pelirrosa.

**-"Es mejor dejarla sóla un tiempo, creeme"** le aconsejó.

**-"Pero por qué le has dicho todo eso, eh?**" le encaró.

**-"Porque es mejor para los dos"** le respondió, sincero, volviendose a la barra con su querida botella de tequila.

Natsu se quedó observandole indignado. Se sentía fatal y asqueado y es que su organismo no estaba acostumbrado a albergar malos sentimientos durante tantas horas. Él era un chico felíz y positivo y que enturbiaran su alegría así lo hacía casi enfermar. Entendía que su compañero se sintiera frustrado y furioso con Zero, pero de ahi a que la tomara con la pobre Rukia? De pronto, giró su cara a la barra y a una velocidad vertiginosa, atrapó una gran jarra de cerveza de las manos de Chad, quien iba a bebersela en ese instante. A alguien tan grande y corpulento como el moreno, aquello no le suponía mucho alcohol, pero a alguien bajito como Natsu y sensible a la cebada, tal cantidad de golpe suponía borrachera ipso facto.

**-"Buah, otro que bebe para no pensar..."** se quejó Tatsuki mirando a Orihime. La castaña quiso salir detrás de Rukia pero su amiga le había frenado también. Tatsuki comprendía por qué Ichigo había actuado así y no es que no le diera pena la shinigami, pero Rukia no había estado con ellos en dos años y ella miraba más por el bienestar de Ichigo. Si él había decidido no decirle nada a Rukia, ella lo respetaba...

**-"Creo que yo sí voy a ir a consolar a Rukia-chan"** anunció Zero con tono cantarín.

**-"Tú te quedas aqui"** le ordenó Ichigo, con el tono de voz totalmente imperativo y serio.

**-"Por qué mierda tengo que hacer eso?"** le retó el peliplata.

**-"Porque debes quedarte a celebrar con el grupo, Zero, es eso lo que se suponía que íbamos a hacer no? "señor autor de las canciones"?"** le preguntó, irónico pero con mirada firme. Aún no estaba tan borracho como para no darse cuénta de que Zero intentaba volver a sacar partido de la situación.

**-"Eso, chicos, vamos, calmemos el ambiente. Brindemos por RED y su participación en los japan music awards"** intentó amenizar Takumi, elevando su combinado de Ron.

**-"Estoy de acuerdo"** coincidió Ishida, recolocandose las gafas. Era mejor mantener la testosterona de Ichigo a raya, pues pareciera que se iba a liar a golpes con Zero.

**-"Hmmm"** asintió Chad.

**-"Como querais"** respondió. Era mejor para él si intentaba confraternizar de nuevo con sus compañeros de grupo.

**-"Yhooo yaah llevo un rrrato briindanndo zzólo..."** apuntó Natsu, dejandose caer en la barra para no tambalearse.

**-"Oh dios, qué desastre de primo tengo"** se quejó Tatsuki. **-"Orihime, me temo que esta noche volverá a encasquetarse en casa"** le advirtió a la castaña.

**-"Uhhh, no creo que eso le importe mucho"** bromeó Takumi, dandole codazos a Natsu.

**-"U...uru...Urusai!"** logró responder el pelirrosa, ruborizandose.

Todos rompieron en una carcajada menos Ichigo, claro. Takumi intentó amenizar el ambiente, Zero seguir la corriente, Tatsuki quiso lo mejor para calmar a Ichigo, Ishida estaba también a favor de amansar a las fieras, Chad apoyaba siempre a Ishida en sus decisiones y Orihime se había quedado muy ruborizada como para seguir pensando en Rukia...Sería verdad que a Natsu le gustaba ella?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos desde que Rukia se había marchado del local y todos habían seguido bebiendo y festejando. Ichigo miraba repetidamente hacia la puerta, luego ensombrecía el rostro y otra vez bebía tequila, ya directamente de la botella.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que el muchacho estaba preocupado por Rukia e intentaron convencerle para que la buscara, pero cuando vieron el estado en el que el chico se encontraba, decidieron dejarlo pasar a fin de que no volviera a meter la pata con su mánager.

**-"Bueno, si me disculpais, yo me retiro. Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy"** anunció Ishida, recogiendo su vaso y dejandoselo al señor Usui en la barra.

**-"Deberíamos cerrar ya hijo, mañana tengo que ir a por mercancía. Nos hemos quedado casi sin bebidas esta noche"** le comentó el hombre a Takumi.

**-"Si, y yo te ayudaré. No he bebido tanto como estos inútiles.."** dijo con delicadeza, mientras observaba a Natsu y a Ichigo agarrados y diciéndose lo mucho que se querían.

**-"Yo también estoy cansada. Nos vamos, Tatsuki?"** pidió Orihime, volviendo a bostezar.

**-"Claro. Déjame que agarre al imbécil de Natsu y nos vamos"** respondió la karateka.

**-"Yo llevaré a Kiryuu-kun a su casa"** informó Chad, cargando en sus hombros al semi-inconsciente Zero, que se había tomado muy enserio eso de celebrar su recién adquirido protagonismo en el grupo.

**-"En donde están Keigo y Mizuiro?"**preguntó Ishida.

**-"Creo que hoy han tenido suerte"** repsondió Takumi, burlón.

**-"Y qué hacemos con Ichigo?"** preguntó Tatsuki, mirando como el pelinaranja se daba golpes contra la barra llamandose a sí mismo idiota como un mantra.

**-"Yo lo llevaré a casa"** intervino Rukia, desde la puerta. Tenía la mirada seria y el rostro sereno. **-"Soy vuestra mánager, así que me siento responsable de este idiota. No puedo permitir que el líder de la banda vaya por las calles borracho. Dejará mal al grupo"** razonó, con toda la frialdad de los Kuchiki y el raciocinio de una mujer inteligente como ella.

**-"Podrás tú sola con él? No creo que pueda ni andar.."** observó preocupada la karateka, aunque agradecida de que Rukia no se hubiera marchado y se portara así con Ichigo.

**-"Podré sin problemas"** afirmó, dirigiendose a él.

NOTA: Ichigo habla con acento borracho, pero es un poco pesado de escribir y vienen unos diálogos importantes, asi que para facilitaros la lectura, mejor os lo imaginais, vale? ^^

**-"Rukiaaa!"** exclamó felizmente el borracho pelinaranja, abriendole animadamente los brazos a penas la vió. **-"Creí que te habías ido y me habías vuelto a dejar..."** le dijo, haciendole pucheritos. Sin pensarlo mucho, se incorporó dando bandazos y la abrazó con gran cariño.

**-"Idiota..."** susurró ella, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no sonreír ante la ternura que el muchacho desprendía. Luego apoyó uno de los fuertes brazos sobre sus hombros y lo guió hasta la salida.

Todos se despidieron y dejaron a Rukia caminar con Ichigo. Takumi se sorprendió de ver cómo la menuda chica podía con alguien tan alto como el pelinaranja, pero claro, él no sabía nada sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la shinigami.

**-"Sientate aqui. Voy a aplicarte algo de Kido a ver si al menos puedes tenerte en pié"** le ordenó, dejandole caer en un banco. Luego llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Ichigo y comenzó a recitar el hechizo, en voz baja.

Entonces Ichigo la volvió a abrazar, tomandola completamente por la cintura.

**-"Rukiaaa, no me odies, por faa...no sorportaría que me odiaras..."** le medio lloriqueó.

**-"No te odio, pero antes me has ofendido y lo sabes"** le riñó, mientras que de sus manos salía una luz azulada que iluminó la fulgurante cabellera naranja del muchacho.

**-"Ahh...lo siento mucho...lo siento Rukii"** le volvió a decir. Rukia entonces no pudo evitar soltar una risita; Ruki? Le había llamado Ruki? Realmente Ichigo se ponía muy tierno cuando estaba bebido.

Una vez que terminó el conjuro, observó sus resultados. Tras ordenarle que se levantara, Ichigo pudo coordinar mejor, pero estaba claro que aún no se había inventado un kido para eliminar el alcohol del organismo así que el joven seguía casi igual de borracho, aunque parecía saber mejor dónde estaba.

**-"Está bien, vamos a casa"** le dijo, desanimada. Inmediatamente Ichigo rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y dejó caer gran parte de su peso en ella.

**-"Idiota! No te dejes caer del todo! Me lastimas! No ves que eres enorme para mi?"** le riñó, reajustando su equilibrio.

**-"ji, ji ji...ya me había dado cuenta de eso..."** se burló de su estatura.

**-"Tawake!"** le contestó, dandole un empujón y apartandolo de ella. Ichigo soltó una carcajada y luego se detuvo a mirarla. Rukia dejó de caminar al ver que él se detenía.

**-"Qué pasa? Vas a vomitar o algo?"** le preguntó, finjiendo indiferencia cuando en realidad, estaba muy confundida por las nuevas atenciones del chico. Maldito imbécil! Por qué tenía que oler tan bien, ser tan extremadamente guapo y sonreir de aquella manera!

**-"Joder enana... estás preciosa esta noche, por qué me haces sufrir tanto?"**. Sus amielados ojos la recorrieron de arriba a abajo y no disimuló lo más mínimo su deseo por ella.

**-" Qu...qué dices imbécil? A qué te refieres con eso?"** le preguntó, muy ruborizada. Ah, no! A caso estaba intentando hacer que le perdonara adulandola? Pues iba listo!

**-" Ya sabes a qué tipo de sufrimiento me refiero"** le respondió Ichigo, acercandose a ella y rozandole el hombro y el brazo delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos, sensualmente despacio... Sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que aquella vez en su habitación cuando fueron interrumpidos por Isshin.

Rukia notó cómo el bello se le erizaba por la caricia y se apartó, desconfiada.

**-"Esto es otra de tus bromitas? Por que te advierto que no me gustan, Kurosaki"** le amenazó, altanera.

**-"Nope, esta vez estoy coqueteando contigo de verdad, pero, shhhh! No debo, Rukia no debe enterarse de naada, jejeje"** le respondió, volviendo a dejarse caer sobre ella, debido a un súbito mareo que le entró.

**-"Está bien, basta de tonterías, vayamos a casa"** le respondió, ruborizada durante todo el camino.

La entrada furtiva al hogar de los Kurosaki había sido todo un reto para dus dotes ninja. Aún no sabía exactamente cómo lo había logrado y no estaba segura de que no les hubieran oído por las escaleras, ya que faltó poco para que Ichigo se cayera el muy idiota, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaban en el dormitorio del muchacho.

El joven se tiró de pecho en la cama mientras ella cerraba la puerta. Luego, comprendiendo que le tocaría dormir en el suelo, se dirigió hacia la cama para sacar el futón de debajo. En ese momento, Ichigo se incorporó y la obligó a tumbarse con él.

**-"Idiota! Qué haces?"** le riño ella, en voz bajita. Su intento de forcejear fué inútil, pues Ichigo la tomó fuertemente por la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho.

**-"Rukia...quédate...no te vayas..."** le pidió, hablandole también en voz bajita. Entonces Rukia pensó que nunca había probado el tequila, qué tal si lo hacía ahora? Mierda! Ya se había vuelto a dejar llevar por sus impulsos! Maldito gigai!

**-"I...Ichigo...sueltame"** le pidió amablemente. Su orden no coincidía para nada con su actitud, ya que esta vez no forcejeó para alejarse.

**-"No quiero, quédate"** le rogó, hundiendo su naríz en los cabellos azabaches de ella y oliendo su champú. La apretó más contra sí hasta el punto de que ambos podían sentir perfectamente la anatomía del otro. Rukia no llevaba sujetador y notaba como sus senos se comprimían contra los pectorales de él.

**-"Ichigo"** - le llamó, temiendo en lo que aquello podía convertirse si seguían abrazandose así, **-"...esto no es buena idea...es mejor que me acueste en el futón.."** le dijo, intentando volver a soltarse.

**-"Sé que no es buena idea, pero no puedo evitarlo..."** le respondió él, suavemente, mientras besaba su pelo. Una oleada de calor invadió a Rukia desde el centro del estómago hacia todas las direcciones. Él estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo?

**-"Ichigo?"** le volvió a llamar en un susurro, presa de los nervios y la incertidumbre, pero el pelinaranja se había quedado dormido con sus labios hundidos en su cabello.

Como mucho cuidado, se separó de él y se incorporó, dejando caer la cebeza del joven delicadamente en la almohada. Tenía calor y le temblaba el cuerpo. Sentir a Ichigo tan cerca la había desarmado, que le hablara así la había hipnotizado, que le susurrara al oído la había encendido y el tono lastimero en el que le había pedido que no se fuera la había enternecido.

Todo rastro de enfado había desaparecido, quemado en sus venas por la pasión que el joven despertaba en ella.

**-"Eres un desastre de nuevo, Kuchiki Rukia..."** susurró para sí, mientras que lo observaba dormir con la mirada llena de amor.

De repente pensó que no le harían ningun mal dormir juntos. Por qué no hacerlo? Él se lo había pedido y ella estaba demasiado necesitada de su cercanía para negarse esa oportunidad. Por una vez en su miserable vida, quería dormir junto al hombre de quien realmente estaba enamorada.

Con cuidado y algo torpe, decidió despojar al joven de alguna de sus prendas para que durmiera mejor. Primero gateó hasta las piernas y le quitó las zapatillas converse para dejarlo en calcetines. Luego miró el broche de su cinturón y tragó duro. Dirigió sus manos temblorosas hacia la evilla de metal y la aflojó. Como pudo, tiró despacio hasta que el cinturón salió del pantalón. De nuevo el rubor cubrió furiosamente sus mejillas. Debía quitarle los pantalones? Desde luego la tarea no sería sencilla y probablemente Ichigo se despertaría. Lo mejor sería dejarlo así.

Luego ella se levantó, se quitó los vaqueros y la parte de arriba y se colocó rápidamente su pijama, por temor a que él despertara. Iba a volver con él a la cama cuando se percató de que no le había quitado ni el reloj ni la pulsera. Luego se quedó pensando en por qué Ichigo nunca se quitaba esa pulsera...Con cuidado, giró su muñeca y comenzó a desabrochar las dos ebillas que la ajustaban. Cuando la retiró, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de lo que alli, en la zona de las venas, había: Ichigo tenía un tatuaje. Una media luna con las aristas hacia arriba, apuntando a sus dedos. Era sencilla, sin adornos ni sobrecargos, sólo su forma, teñida de negro y entre medio de las dos puntas, tenía tatuado el canji de una palabra.

**-"Eien..."** susurró Rukia, maravillada. Aquel canji simbolizaba _lo eterno._

En ese momento, Ichigo se movió y la buscó con el brazo, sin abrir los ojos. Rukia acudió al encuentro de su mano y se tumbó junto a él, dejando su cabeza en la almohada y su rostro muy cerca del de él. Al instante, el joven sonrió entre sueños, y la rodeó por la cintura, acercandola más a su cuerpo.

Rukia se quedó embelesada por la belleza de aquel hombre que tenía ante ella. Nunca había tenido a Ichigo tan cerca. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo delineó despacio, dibujando con sus dedos sus cejas, sus párpados, se rió bajito por las cosquillas que sus largas pestañas le hicieron en la yema de sus dedos, siguió por su naríz, recta y fina y terminó por sus labios, rellenos en su justa medida, apetitosos, dulces, irresistiblemente expuestos ante ella...

Sin pensarlo, Rukia se acercó hasta él y le besó suavemente. No se conformó con un sólo roce, sino con varios de ellos. Unió sus labios con los de él despacio, disfrutando de más segundos que cuando él le había besado. Tan sólo esos instantes la hicieron sentirse felíz, inmensamente felíz. Había merecido la pena todo lo que había sufrido por tan sólo haber podido besar con amor de verdad latiendo en su pecho.

Antes de caer rendida, volvió a besarle, regocijandose de ser una ladrona, robandole besos en las sombras, renovando su promesa de luchar por él y recordando que había vuelto al mundo real con un propósito. Un propósito con nombres y apellidos y que había sido la razón de su existencia desde que le había conocido.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]] **Continuará...**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Dicen que el alcohol hacen decir a los borrachos la verdad...definitivamente en Ichigo así ha sido! realmente lo he amado cuando se ha puesto así de tierno con Rukia! quién podría resistirse a alguien como él si te habla de esa forma? le ha salido el lado seductor, y el romantico...ainss! babeooo! y es que creo que el verdadero Ichigo sería así si tuviera más años y estuviera bebido...

Realmente él ha sido el protagonista de este episodio. Ha sido inteligente y maduro,ha demostrado no ser egoísta y preocuparse más por el grupo que por sus letras. He querido que vierais que en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo, teniendo fé ciega en Rukia, trando de protegerla, alejandose de ella para no caer...Por fín ha admitido abiertamente que la ama y ya por fín sabeis lo que escondía esa pulsera! ya sabeis que la Luna simboliza a Rukia, aunque eso ella todavía no lo sabe., jejeje.

Bien, fomentemos el debate!:

- Esperabais que Ichigo reaccionara así? nunca ha dudado de Rukia como habeis visto.

- Ichigo ya sabe que Mai estaba compinchada con Zero, cómo creeis que la tratará cuando vuelva a verla?

- Qué le ocurrá a Mai con esos mareos repentinos? en este capi ha mostrado signos de que realmente se preocupa por Ichigo...será al final buena o mala?

- Zero. El guapo, sensual, inteligente, artistico y manipulador Zero. No os miento si os digo que todavía es un personaje que no sé muy bien por dónde tirará y es que a veces parece que se gobierna sólo en mi cabeza. Está indignado por no haber podido conseguir que Ichigo dudara de Rukia, intimidado por el pelirananja y su amenaza, se siente en el fondo algo culpable por haberle traicionado y ha sabido valorar que Ichigo no le delatara, pero tampoco a dudado en utilizar otra estratagema para alejar a Rukia de él, como ha sido el aliarse con el periodista del corazón...hmmmmm,,, qué pasará con Zero? además, parece que piensa demasiado en Rukia, no?

- Cómo perjudicará la publicación de la pelea al grupo? se enterará Naoko Tsudeki de la verdad? cómo lidiará Rukia con las adversidades y encima manteniendo ese constante tira y afloja con Ichigo?

-Qué os ha parecido la actuación de Orihime? realmente pienso que la verdadera sería así, ya sabeis que no es nada tonta y suele ser siempre muy sincera. Ahora ella sabe la verdad sobre Rukia pero...la frenará a la hora de ayudar a Ichigo?

- No sñolo Orihime, sino tb Natsu y Tatsuki se han dado cuenta de que algo raro pasa y han expresado sus pensamientos por separado de querer ayudar a esos dos...Qué pasaría si los tres conversaran? se fomaría la "Liga Ichiruki?" yo creo que sí...jejejeje...

- Qué pensasteis cuando Ichigo le dijo a Zero que ni en 100 años amaria a Rukia tanto como la amaba él? dios, yo misma me enamoré más de él en ese momento, jajaja!

- Rukia se llama Shininshi Rukia...cómo será su historia?

bueno bueno, esta vez os he hecho muchas preguntitas, no? jejejje Recordaros y aconsejaros siempre que escucheis si podeis la canción de RED que os propongo, no sólo como ovación a mi querido grupo y para que os imagineis mejor las escenas, sino porque esta canción en concreto tiene un final precioso, ese piano acompaña muy bien la escena de la mirada intensa de Ichigo y Rukia, no será lo mismo si no lo escuchais, de verdad!

++Avance de lo que se viene++

Ichigo y Rukia han dormido juntos, cada vez les será más y más difícil disimular el inmenso deseo que sienten el uno por el otro, lo que les llevará a vivir situaciones cada vez más sexualmente tensas...qué pasará a partir de ahora? ya os digo yo que entre tanta pelea, celos, coqueteos y besos robados, la situación se pondrá calentita! y de tanto aguantarse estos dos...no me imagino cómo será cuando se líen por fin! (pensamientos lemmonisticos!, buahaha!)

Cierto suceso realcionado con la sociedad de almas traerá más problemas a los chicos. Qué tal si Natsu no sólo ve el reiatsu de Rukia? y aparecerá un nuevo personaje que nos desvelará el por qué Rukia recibe órdenes así como más pistas sobre su pasado...

Qué pasará con Natsu y Orihime?, entrará en acción el equipo Ichiruki contra el ataque de Zero? qué quiere Mai buscando a Ichigo de nuevo?

Todo y más próximamente! ^^

GRACIAS A TODAS POR VUESTRO APOYO Y REVIEWS. SOIS GENIALES Y MARAVILLOSAS ( SI HAY ALGÚN CHICO, VOSOTROS TB!), ME HACEIS REIR Y ME AYUDAIS A ENTUSIASMARME! ESO SÍ, PUEDE SER QUE TARDE OTRA VEZ EN VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR PORQUE ME HAN CAMBIADO LOS HORARIOS EN EL TRABAJO ( que tengo otro nuevo)Y AHORA ESTARÉ A TURNO PARTIDO, OSEA, QUE NO TENDRÉ VIDAA! PERO SED PACIENTES, QUE VOLVERÉ, OS LO ASEGURO!

ES POR ESO QUE OS HE QUERIDO HACER EL REGALO DE ACTUALIZAR TAN PRONTO, PARA QUE ME PERDONEIS CON ANTELACIÓN! JAJAJA!

CUIDAOS MUCHOS, SED FELICES, QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI Y A VER SI RUKIA VUELVE YA QUE NO LO SOPORTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	9. FIGHT INSIDE Parte 1

**DE INUKARENESMEE PARA TODOS MIS ADORADOS LECTORES.**

Hola a todo el mundo, mis queridas Ichirukistas. Qué tal estan? Seguramente, enfadadas conmigo como mínimo. Quieren saber una cosa? Seguro que no lo estan menos que yo conmigo misma. Desde Junio que actualicé por última vez mi vida ha sido de todo menos fácil y escribir se me antojaba completamente imposible.

He de confesar que he reescrito este episodio por lo menos 7 veces y en cada vez pasaban cosas muy distintas. Ninguna se parecía realmente a lo que quería contar; a veces me adelantaba en los acontecimientos, otras, me alejaba del tema central...En fin, no es que esté muy orgullosa de como me ha quedado este capi al 100%, pero es que me negaba a publicar los otros bocetos!

Qué contaros para que sepais por dónde he andado todo este tiempo? Pues, como muchas ya sabiais, había encontrado un empleo de camarera en un hotel. Pues bien, resulta que sólo libraba un día a la semana cada 7 días. Mi turno era partido y mis jornadas laborales, intensas, así que cuando llegaba a casa, estaba rebentada y mi mente tan sólo era capaz de recrear combianados, cafés, cuentas, etc.

Os juro que había dias en los que me quedaba delante del archivo, releyendo y releyendo para poder escribir, pero me era imposible.

Si a eso le añadis que vivo con mi novio, que tengo que ocuparme de dedicarle tiempo a él y a nuestras gatitas ( son mi pequeña familia), ocuparme de la casa, de mi familia que vive a 900km de mí y bueno, de mi hermana, a la cual le han diagnosticado "bulimia", el resultado es que os quedabais sin escritora por falta de inspiración.

Ahora mi hermana ha mejorado porque está en tratamiento y me han dado vacaciones en el hotel y por fín he podido relajarme un poco y dar a luz mi nuevo capítulo.

A pesar de todo lo que os dije que pasaría en este, me ha salido tan largo que he tenido que dividirlo en dos y he tenido que repartir los acontecimientos más interesantes entre ambas partes para que las dos os gustaran por igual así que no sabeis el tremendo esfuerzo que me ha costado publicar. He invertido horas y horas aún temiendo que después de tanto tiempo, mi fic ya no os interese.

En fin, cruzaré los dedos, me morderé las uñas, iré al baño un montón de veces por los nervios y lloraré si el descenso en mis ratios de reviews es drástico, pero tendré fé.

Deciros de este capi que nada más empezar, podreis ver lo intenso que he querido que sea. El torbellino de emociones en el que Ichigo y Rukia estan inmersos girará aún más y ellos dos harán y dirán algo de lo que ya no podrán dar marcha atrás.

Conocereis por fín lo que le pasa a Mai, algo relacionado con la sociedad de almas y con Rukia os dará por fín qué pensar, os daré una nueva pista sobre el secreto de Takumi, vereis como, sin aún haberse formado del todo, la liga Ichiruki comienza a funcionar y, para aquellas a las que les es imposible odiar a Zero, vereis algunos detalles en él que os indicarán por donde he decidido que tire al fín este personaje.

Bueno, creo que no se me olvida nada más. AH! Disculpadme si tengo faltas de ortografía, vale? Seguro que se me han escapado más de una.

Antes de dejaros con el capi, debo hacer mención y agradecer a aquellas que me dejaron un Review pero que no se me permite responderles una a una. Esas personas son:

**"Eli Chan", "Ethereldcrow", "GZN", "L", "Kasumi 15", "Temahina 12", "Eliiichan", "Hecsu", "Esaichiruki" y "Nemusakuraku".**

Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, de verdad.

Ahora sí , sin más dilación, os dejo con la primera parte del capitulo nueve. Deciros que la segunda parte está prácticamente escrita y que como muy a tardar, la subiré la semana que viene, ya que seguiré de vacas! Tengo que aprovechar para escribir lo máximo posible.

Luego os haré mis habituales preguntas de debate, ok?

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Un nueva arcada la obligó a doblegarse frente a la taza del w.c. No paró de convulsionarse hasta que lo poco que había desayunado acabó fuera de su estómago. Respirando pesadamente, se incorporó y se lavó la boca y la cara en el lavabo. Después de lograr eliminar el amargo sabor de su lengua, se miró al espejo. Estaba cansada y lucía demacrada y pálida.

Se sonrió a sí misma pesadamente y se sentó sobre la tapadera del w.c. Allí, sobre el mueble donde guardaba las toallas, aún se encontraba el pequeño aparatito que fué el portador de una noticia que ella ya de sobras conocía: Estaba embarazada casi de cuatro semanas.

Se volvió a incorporar y se levantó la camiseta para observarse el vientre. Su cuerpo aún no mostraba nungún signo evidente. Tenía los pechos más rellenos, pero su abdomen seguía plano y perfecto y su figura escultural. Se acarició la barriga y sonrió de forma diferente. Aquel no era un buen momento y su vida no era la más adecuada para criar a un hijo, pero quería al bebé que crecía dentro de ella.

La vida de Mai , a pesar de ser todavía muy corta, nunca había sido fácil. Siempre pensó que su increíble físico había sido la recompensa que le había dado el karma por la cantidad de sufrimiento al que se había visto sometida.

A los 16 años, harta de sufrir palizas por aquel hombre que decía ser su padre, se marchó de casa. Su madre era cobarde y dependiente y prefirió seguir con aquella farsa de matrimonio, soportando los malos tratos y el odio. Cuando al poco tiempo se enteró de que su padre había matado a su madre a golpes, ella luchó con uñas y dientes para que lo encerraran en la carcel de por vida, y así fué, pero en consecuencia, su familia renegó de ella.

Hasta ahora, había sabido mantenerse sóla, dedicandose a diferentes empleos allí y allá, casi siempre, de modelo para alguna tienda de ropa local o de gogó en alguna discoteca. Ganaba lo justo para pagarse sus caprichos y el alquiler, y al final del día no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Mai pensó que quizá era por eso por lo que nunca se enamoraba, por lo que nunca aceptaría tener pareja; porque para ella, el amor más puro era aquel que debería sentir un padre por un hijo y eso jamás lo conoció...No señor, ella no creía en el amor.

Era fuerte, hermosa y libre, pero ahora ya no podría valerse por sí misma y no tenía a quién acudir. Lo único que se le ocurría era pedirle ayuda a él...

Durante un breve tiempo, se creyó enamorada de Ichigo, aunque al poco se le fué. Ahora sabía por qué se empeñaba tanto en no perderle y es que el joven pelinaranja la había cuidado más que nadie en su vida. Debajo de aquella imagen de chico duro e independiente se encontraba un hombre amable y comprensivo al que tan sólo le habían hecho mucho daño, como a ella. Con Ichigo se sentía protegida.

Cuando lo vió interactuar con Rukia fué cuando se dió cuenta de sus propios sentimientos y de los de él y ahora se sentía tremendamente culpable por haber ayudado a Zero.

Suspirando, volvió a sentarse. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora.

Una amiga le había aconsejado que se aprovechara de la situación, que mintiera a Ichigo ya que las fechas coincidían mientras estuvo con él; pero ella sabía que, por desgracia, Ichigo no era el padre de su bebé, sino aquel idiota niño rico que estaba igual de borracho que ella aquella noche y que jamás aceptaría su embarazo.

Podría ser déspota y fría, pero a Ichigo lo respetaba y jamás le haría eso. Sin embargo, ahora había una razón más grande que ella y que él para hacerla pensar en todas las opciones...

**-"Qué puedo hacer, pequeño?"** le dijo a su vientre, acariciandolo con cuidado.

**CAP. 9. FIGHT INSIDE. Parte 1.**

Comenzó a recuperar la consciencia poco a poco. Mientras su sentídos se iban cargando de energía, preparandose para estar operativos, y su cerebro aún permanecía adormilado, se había sentido en calma. Una indescriptible paz dominaba su ser por completo. Su corazón latía con energía y tenía la sensación de que no había dormido mejor en su vida. Algo lo rodeaba por la cintura, sentía calor en el pecho y un delicioso aroma familiar inundando su naríz. Ese olor, ese permufe...

_"Oh, mierda!"_ pensó para sí encuanto se percató de la situación. El permufe no era otro si no el que desprendían los cabellos regros azabache en los que tenía enterrada su naríz, el calor del pecho no era sino producto de la acompasada respiración de cierta jovencita que dormía entre sus brazos y lo que le rodeaba por la cintura no era otra cosa que el brazo de ella, propiciandole un casto abrazo.

**-"Ru...Rukia!"** exclamó súbitamente, sin creerse todavía que la pequeña shinigami estuviera durmiendo tan de buena gana con él en su cama.

La joven se despertó sobresaltada, incorporandose de inmediato ante la llamada de Ichigo.

**-"Qué? Qué pasa?" **contestó casi de forma automática, mirando con los ojos medio cerrados a ambos lados de la habitación. Tras parpadear un par de veces, se giró para encontrarse con un Ichigo estupefacto, mirandola asombrado.

**-"Joder.. no me digas que he metido la pata? Oh, mierda! Tengo los pantalones desabrochados y tú...túuu...estabas a...abra...noooo!"** habló a toda prisa, señalandola y luego señalandose a él mismo. Se llevó las manos al rostro y resopló entre los dedos, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Rukia parpadeó un par de veces por la reacción del joven y luego enarcó una ceja.

**-"De qué hablas, idiota?"** le preguntó, aún somnolienta. Ichigo apartó las manos de la cara y la miró sin entender.

**-"No creerás que tú y yo hemos hecho **_**"algo"**_**, verdad?"** le preguntó Rukia, con tono burlón.

Ichigo enrojeció por la mera insinuación. Luego la miró de arriba a abajo y comprobó que ella también estaba vestida, al igual que él.

**-"Entonces, no ha pasado nada?"** quiso aclararse, algo acongojado.

A Rukia le molestó la cara de susto que tenía Ichigo. Tan mala sería para él la idea de haberse acostado con ella? Tan poco atractiva le parecía?

**-"No. Y tampoco es que te hubiera dejado " **le respondió, con el gesto ofendido y el tono altanero, cruzandose de brazos.

**-"Ha? yo tampoco lo habría intentado, enana engreída" **se indignó también, devolviendole la misma mirada desdeñosa que la joven.

**-"Hooo? Eso crees? Anoche casi me rogaste para que durmiera contigo, te me pegabas tanto que no podía ni respirar y si ahora te has asustado es porque tu cabecita concibe perfectamente eso de hacer **_**algo commigo**_**" **le buscó, divertida. Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa perversa. Sabía cómo ganarle a la enana en ese juego.

**-"Te pedí sexo?"** le preguntó, totalmente atrevido. Se acercó a ella un poco más y colocó ambas manos a cada lado de la cintura de Rukia. Sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en ella de una manera que Rukia borró la sonrisa de su cara.

**-"Qu...qué? Noo! Tú no...quiero decir...no lo sé, tú me...me..."** intentó explicarse, mientras que notaba como Ichigo iba recostandola sobre la cama y acorralándola contra esta.

**-"Yo te...qué?"** le preguntó, sensual, mientras que se colocaba encima de ella, aguantando todo su peso en sus brazos, cuyas manos estaban ahora a los lados del rostro de Rukia.

La joven, con el corazón a mil y las mejillas ardiendo, colocó sus manos en el pecho de su atractivo amigo. Estaba temblando de nervios, pero sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar los de Ichigo, ardientes, eróticamente retadores.

**-"Tú me...pediste que...me quedara contigo..." **le respondió, dejando escapar el aliento. Ya no podría resistirse más! Como Ichigo se le acercara tan sólo un poco más, dejaría de ser dueña de sus actos.

**-"Y... por qué... me hiciste... caso?"** le preguntó, arrastrando las palabras, sonriendole seductoramente, deteniendo su rostro a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Rukia se contrajo, ansiosa, creyendo que la besaría, pero en el último momento, Ichigo cambió de dirección. Posó sus labios en su cuello y comenzó a darle suaves besos de mariposa por toda su blanca piel. Sin pensar si quiera en lo que estaba haciendo, Ichigo dejó caer su peso despacio sobre ella. Instintivamente, Rukia abrió las piernas, dejandole acomodarse entre ellas, permitiendo que sus caderas se unieran peligrosamente.

**-"Ahhh..."** jadeó Rukia, sin saber si temblaba de vergüenza o de excitación. Tenía a Ichigo completamente encima! Y debía admitir que sentir su forma la estaba empezando a enloquecer...era como un dios griego encarnado en la tierra!

**-"Ichi...Ichigo.."** pronunció con la respiración entrecortada, dejando escapar con cada sílaba parte del aire que estaba conteniendo. Estaba tratando de comprender qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Aunque todo fuera delicioso...qué estaban haciendo?

De pronto, la respuesta le dió exactamente igual porque no deseaba nada más en el mundo que estar con él. Siguiendo sus impulsos, rodeó la cintura del jóven con sus piernas, apretándolo contra ella. Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Cómo se atrevía a actuar con él de esa manera tan...tan...sexual?

La respiración de Ichigo se aceleró y permitió que sus caderas se hundieran en las de ella, rozando sus intimidades completamente. La razón comenzó a abandonarle poco a poco, sustituyendo su razocinio por mero instinto, uno que le hacía olvidarlo todo, uno que no ayudaba en nada a evitar que su erección comenzase a formarse; un instinto que le hizo morder sensualmente el cuello de la joven que se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, sin pensar si quiera en que la broma había dejado de serlo hacía ya tiempo.

Al sentirla gemir nuevamente, sometiendose a su incipiente dominio con total voluntad, enredó sus dedos en los suaves mechones azabache y volvió a hablarle, ahora con un tono de voz ronco que hizo vibrar el bajo vientre de Rukia.

**-"Por qué...dormiste conmigo, Rukia?"** volvió a preguntarle, depositando esta vez besos más húmedos. Eso quería saber él, por qué actuaba así? A caso le serviría de algo positivo el oír de los labios de la shinigami que lo deseaba? Tan sólo había que mirarla para saber que eso era un hecho! Por qué la provocaba? Por qué quería saberlo? No era precisamente su falta de confianza en él lo que no le permitía abordarla sino el hecho de que Rukia jamás sería para él una chica con la que tener sexo y nada más.

**-"Porque...ahhh...porque..."** balbuceó, apartando el cuello a un lado para dejar que Ichigo siguiera recorriendolo a su antojo.

**-"Mmm?"** le animó, sonriendo sobre su piel. Adoraba el efecto que era capaz de producir enella**.**

**-"Porque te he echado mucho de menos y...necesitaba estar cerca de tí..."** le respondió, de forma sincera, para total sorpresa del pelinaranja. Sus enormes ojos violetas se clavaron en los de él de tal forma que a Ichigo le dió un vuelco el corazón. Reaccionando, se separó de ella y se sentó sobre sus propias piernas, apartando la mirada. No había esperado aquella respuesta...

De pronto, todo el peso de sus últimas acciones le calleron como un jarro de agua fría, apagando aquella llama que se había permitido dejar encedida por unos instantes. Por Dios, qué habían estado a punto de hacer?

**-"Ichigo..." **le llamó, incorporandose también y acariciandole el rostro. Ante el acto, el pelinaranja apartó la cara de inmediato, debido al dolor que sintió en la mejilla. Luego se tocó el rostro y la volvió a mirar a ella sin entender.

**-"Ayer te dí una buena bofetada..." **le explicó, calmada, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos.

**-"Ahhh, lo había olvidado..." **respondió, con la mirada huidiza.** -"Yo...siento mucho lo que te dije"** se disculpó, con la voz queda.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada. Se quedaron en la cama, sentados, uno frente al otro. Los corazones latiendoles fuerte en los tímpanos.

**-"Esto no va bien, Rukia. Tú y yo ya no somos los de antes y...no sé qué mierda estoy haciendo..."** se sinceró, cubriendo su rostro con su sedoso pelo naranja. Apoyó su frente en sus rodillas y exhaló un suspiro.

**-"No podemos ser los de antes porque no somos los de antes. Nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro han cambiado..." **le explicó ella, serena por fuera, temblando como un flan por dentro.

Ichigo levantó la cabeza y la miró, con una indescriptible tristeza en los ojos.

**-"Rukia...no sigas por ahí, por favor" **le pidió.

**-"Por qué no? Tú sabes muy bien lo que nos pasa, Ichigo"** le insistió. Ya estaba cansada. Ya era hora de que arreglaran el asunto.

El joven la miró durante unos segundos. **-"No creo que a ambos nos pase lo mismo, enana..."** le contestó de forma cansina, apartando los ojos. Si eso hubiera sido así, ella habría vuelto por él.

**-"Ichigo, creo que hemos llegado a un punto en el que ya no tiene sentido negarnos lo evidente"** intentó llamarle a la razón.

**-"Y qué es lo evidente? Que nos atraemos sexualmente? Ya lo sé! Por eso reacciono así! Te ****gasto esas bromas, te beso, actúo contigo sin pensar en las consecuencias y ahora casi me atrevo a...Soy un imbécil"** se lamentó -**" A veces parece que** **sólo pienso con la p..."** él mismo se cortó antes de ser aún más explícito.

Rukia casi vació sus pulmones de aire de un plumazo. Ichigo había admitido abiertamente que la deseaba, muy abiertamente...

**-"Rukia...hemos ido demasiado lejos y no podemos volver a cruzar la línea. No quiero enfrentarme a las consecuencias..."** prosiguió en un intento de recuperar el control de la situación.

**-"Y qué consecuencias podría traer? Es malo que... nos deseemos?" **le preguntó, haciendo acopio de valor, sintiendo el calor en las mejillas y el sudor humedeciendo las palmas de sus manos.

El joven se tensó por la pregunta de la muchacha. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella por unos instantes. Qué debería hacer ahora? Tragó saliva mientras sus atentos ojos la recorrían con parsimonia. Ella era tan tentadora...pero no, no podía arriesgarse, no necesitaba añadir aún más recuerdos que le destrozaran por dentro cuando ella se marchara.

**-"Siento mucho todo esto. Ha sido una broma estúpida. Te juro que no volveré a pasarme contigo ni volveré a tocarte" **le prometió, ignorando su pregunta. Hizo el amago de levantarse de la cama para ir a desayunar, pero ella le tomó del brazo y lo agarró con decisión.

**-"Ya te dije que no quiero que me prometas eso..." **le confesó, con la voz serena pero tremendamente ruborizada. Estaba dispuesta, iba a dar el paso con él.

Ichigo la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

**-"Se puede saber qué quieres de mi, Rukia?"** le preguntó exasperado. La muchacha notó cómo su amigo se iba poniendo cada vez más tenso e incómodo y cómo se iba cerrando a ella poco a poco.

**-"De verdad no lo sabes? No te lo imaginas ni si quiera un poquito?" **le preguntó, con una sonrisa tímida, emulando aquella frase que él le dijo el día de la pelea de las katanas.

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño. Así que ella había captado la indirecta aquel día...

**-"No sé de qué me estas hablando, enana...Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar antes de que el viejo suba a darnos el coñazo..."**, trató de descentralizar el tema y de disimular lo nervioso que estaba comenzando a ponerse. Aquella conversación estaba tomando un giro para el que no estaba preparado en ese momento. Cuando intentó de nuevo incorporarse, la shinigami lo detuvo colocandole una mano en el pecho.

**-"Por qué me huyes? Ichigo, habla conmigo" **le pidió, con su perfecto autodominio.

**-"No, Rukia. No dejaré que vuelvas a hacerme daño"** le respondió, con el tono de voz serio y autoritario, apartando su mano del pecho sin brusquedad.

La shinigami sintió un pellizco de dolor en el corazón la oirle decirle eso. Ichigo creía que ella iba a hacerle daño? Por qué si estaba tratando de decirle que lo amaba?

**-"Te refieres a cuando no regresé, verdad?"** le preguntó, apenada.

**-"Me refiero a que volverás a marcharte" **le respondió, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. Luego, sintiendo que había hablado demasiado, se incorporó de la cama. Se masajeó con los dedos la sien. Le dolía la cabeza por la resaca pero no huyó de ella, se quedó en la habitación.

Rukia tragó saliva y se incorporó también. Y si Ichigo huía de ella tan sólo por eso? Y si lo único que lo detenía era el creer que ella volvería a dejarle? Con una clara certeza de que era ese el principal problema, se decidió a hablarle.

**-"Ichigo yo...en cuanto a los dos meses..." **Pero él la interrumpió.

**-"Enana, mira, antes yo era casi un niño. No tenía tiempo de pensar en nada ni mucho menos cuando me ví involucrado con Aizen. Ahora ya no soy ese adolescente tímido que tú recuerdas y tampoco soy capaz de mirarte como tal. Si de verdad quieres recuperarme como amigo, si valoras lo que fuimos, no debes dejar que algo como la** **atracción sexual nos influya..." **intentó quemar el ultimo cartucho antes de rendirse del todo ante ella.

Rukia resopló, exasperada. Estaba comenzando a perder la le gustaba nada esa faceta esquiva que había desarrollado el pelinaranja pues distaba mucho de la fuerte personalidad con la que ella siempre le había conocido.

**-"Ichigo, no estamos hablando sólo de atracción sexual! No me creo eso! Y desde luego el último día que nos vimos cuando perdíste tus poderes no me miraste como un niño!"** le elevó el tono para que le quedara claro, acercándose a él. Por qué lo hacía todo tan difícil?

Ichigo la miró sorprendido al oirla gritarle y no pudo evitar responder ante la provocación de la joven.

**-"Y de qué estamos hablando exactamente, eh? No sé nada de tí, Rukia! No sé qué mierda has hecho estos dos años! Qué? Ahora sí me lo quieres contar?"** le preguntó, irónico.

**-"Eso trato, imbécil! Pero tú no quieres escucharme!"** le rugió, elevando su rostro y enfrentandolo.

**-"Sí, tienes razón. Ahora soy yo el que no quiere escucharte y sabes por qué? Porque nada va a cambiar. No dejaré que vuelvas a deshacerte de mi como si de un juguete viejo se tratara. No quiero que te involucres demasiado en nis cosas y en mi vida cuando volverás a largarte en menos de dos meses y no quiero oírte porque no tengo ni putas ganas de que me me hables de ese tal Sato!"** le gritó.

El que Ichigo pronunciara ese nombre la dejó helada.

**-"Cómo...cómo has dicho...?" **medio tartamudeó, asombrada.

**-"Sato. Lo nombras en sueños muchas veces. Es evidente que es alguien que te ha marcado mucho y que por lo visto, ha sido **_**mucho más importante que yo**_** en estos dos años..."** se liberó un poco por fín de esa carga interior con la que había convivido torturadores días desde que la oyó soñar por primera vez.

**-"No es lo que piensas, Ichigo.."** intentó explicarle.

**-"Vas a negarme que no fué por culpa de ese Sato por lo que no regresaste nunca?"** le preguntó, con resentimiento. Su coraza se rompió por completo. Sus sentimientos habían escapado en su totalidad. Ya no podía ocultar el dolor que el amarla le provocaba. El haber dormido con ella entre sus brazos había sido el último golpe que había resquebrajado aquel muro de autoengaño.

Rukia suspiró, derrotada. Desalentada, se sentó en la cama nuevamente y evitó su mirada. Tras un momento de silencio que a Ichigo se le hizo eterno, le respondió.

**-"Te prometí que no volvería a mentirte así que...sí, fué por Sato-san por lo que no pude regresar..."** le confesó, con culpabilidad en la voz. A Ichigo le dió un vuelco el estómago al oír eso y notar cómo Rukia destilaba cariño al nombrar a aquel hombre.

Ambos se quedaron en un doloroso silencio. Pareciera que el aire pesara sobre sus cabezas y sus ojos eran incapaces de enfrentarse.

**-"Es evidente que no podemos ser amigos..."** dijo él, con la voz rota.

Rukia, reaccionando, se volvió a levantar de la cama y se dirigió hacia él con urgencia, tomandolo del rostro.

**-"Nunca, me oyes? Jamás vuelvas a decir eso!"** le amenazó, con las lágrimas saltadas.

Entonces Ichigo le dedicó la más triste y amarga de las miradas. Sus ojos, ahora de color ocre apagado, como dos pozos sin luz, se clavaron en los de ella, agotados de huirle...

**-"No vuelvas a prometerme algo que no podrás cumplir.."** le pidió, dolido.

Rukia le cuestionó con la mirada, frunciendo las cejas. Qué había querido decir con eso?

**-"Dices que no volverás a mentirme, pero estoy seguro de que si te pido que me cuentes toda la verdad ahora mismo, no serás capaz de hacerlo."** le aclaró, casi en un susurro.

**-"Ichigo...". **Sus ojos volvieron a titilar amenazando con derramar lágrimas indeseadas. Al instante los apartó de los suyos, temerosa de que el pelinaranja pudiera leer a través de ellos. Él tenía razón y ahora no entendía cómo se había armado de valor minutos antes y es que, cómo se lo contaría?; Cómo le diría que estaba enamorada de él cuando había yacido cada noche con el mismo hombre durante todo ese tiempo? Y lo que vino después de eso? Cómo le contaría que ella cargaba con una culpa de la cual jamás se liberaría en toda su vida? guardaba tantos secretos...

Entonces una cálida mano la tomó del mentón, obligandola a levantar el rostro y a mirar a la cara a aquel joven que, a pesar de los secretos y las mentiras, aún emanaba un enorme cariño hacia ella.

**-"Sabes? Creo que, a pesar del tiempo sin vernos, aún sigo conociendote. Es cierto que eres ****distinta en muchas cosas, al igual que yo, pero lo que sí sé es que te recordaba como una ****mujer fuerte y valiente y ahora no soy capaz de reconocer a esa Rukia en ti. Algo te pasa, enana, algo te asusta y eso que me ocultas va mucho más allá de lo que puedas sentir por mi". **Rukia jadeó al oirle decir eso. Ichigo era mucho más listo de lo que recordaba. -**"De qué tienes tanto miedo, Rukia? ya...no confías en mí?" **le preguntó, con ansiedad en la voz.

_Miedo_...es verdad. Como pocas veces en su vida, tenía miedo. Miedo a que Ichigo la juzgara? No, lo que realmente le aterrorizaba era el tener que aceptar aquella culpa, el asumir como parte de su voluntad aquel acto fruto de su más puro egoísmo...

**-"No digas eso, claro que confío en tí, Ichigo. Eres la persona en la que más confío en el mundo. Más que en Renji, más que en Nii-sama, tú siempre eres...**_**más**_**..." **le respondió, tomando las manos del joven que aún estaban en su rostro y agarrandolas con fuerza.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó hasta apoyar su frente contra él. Exhaló un largo suspiro y luego se dejó embriagar por el aroma de la piel del joven. Él estaba sin camiseta. Se la habría quitado en algún momento de la noche, entre sueños, acalorado por tenerla abrazada a él todo el tiempo.

Ichigo se inclinó hasta apoyar su barbilla en la cabeza de Rukia y la rodeó con sus brazos, en silencio. Ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a que los abrazos formaran parte de su nuevo inteactuar.

Rukia, envuelta en aquella suavidad y calidez, acarició su espalda, sintiendo como la yema de sus dedos ardían al contacto con su piel. Su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa y sus rodillas le temblaron. Necesitaba estar así con él, necesitaba sentir su piel, su cercanía, su calor...

Cada día que pasaba, le era mucho más difícil evitar el deseo que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que lo veía. Por más que intentara redefinir aquella sensación abrumadora que la emborrachaba, sólo le venía esa palabra: Necesidad. Necesidad de Ichigo. Quería unirse y mezclarse con él hasta que su dolor y su suciedad se diluyeran en aquella luz y ternura que él emanaba. En aquella alma tan pura como era la de su adorado nakama.

**-"Al menos, prométeme que no pasa nada." **Ichigo rompió el silencio.** -"Dime que todo va bien. Dime que el engreído de tu hermano aún te cuida, que no pasa nada con los Kuchiki y que...ese Sato no te ha hecho daño.." **le pidió.

La joven shinigami le miró a los ojos. Todo su rostro se constriñó en una mueca de angustia y culpabilidad.

**-"Me siento tan impotente ahora que no tengo poderes. No puedo ayudarte ni...protegerte"** se lamentó. Soltó sus manos y se miró las suyas. En ese momento, se percató de que Rukia le había quitado la pulsera y de que su tatuaje estaba completamente expuesto. La imagen de la luna en su muñeca le hizo sentirse aún más infelíz. Una luna hermosa e inalcanzable...

Esta vez fué Rukia la que acarició su rostro para volver a captar su atención. Enternecida y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, le sonrió.

**-"Idiota...ya me estas protegiendo...no necesitas poderes para hacerlo"** le animó, con aquel tono altanero que engañaba a todo el mundo menos a él.

Pero al joven aquello no le parecía suficiente y ahora sentía por todo su pecho el resquemor de aquella conversación tan intensa. Se habían dicho tanto en tan poco y, sin embargo, seguía notando la existencia de aquel muro que los separaba. Para qué entonces habían hablado? Ahora se sentía terriblemente expuesto ante ella y sentía cómo muchas de las barreras que había construido en su interior para alejarse de Rukia ahora se habían derrumbado. Tenía la terrible certeza de que no podría volver a levantarlas, hiciera lo que hiciera y eso le aterró.

Un suave acto le sacó de sus pensamientos. Rukia, en silencio, lo tomó del brazo derecho y le hizo girar la muñeca. Pasó sus finos dedos por su piel dorada, haciendo circulitos sobre el tatuaje, despacio.

**-"Tú también me ocultas cosas "** le dijo, levantando el rostro y volviendo a mirarle a los ojos, mientras seguía acariciando el tatuaje. Los nervios, frenando, la voz, suave, el corazón, furioso. **-"Qué significa la luna para tí?"**

Ichigo aspiró y soltó el aire por la naríz. **-"Lo significa todo" **le respondió, apartando la muñeca. Luego, buscó con la mirada la pulsera en la mesilla de noche y volvió a colocarsela, ocultando el tatuaje. Se quedó en silencio, dandole la espalda a Rukia. Debía volver a mantener la compostura,_tenía_ que alejarse de ella. Pero cómo si ya habian alcanzado un punto de no retorno entre ellos?

De pronto, el comunicador de Rukia con la sociedad de almas volvió a sonar con un pitido, que si bien era suave, a ellos les sonó atronador, rompiendo aquel silencio que se había formado entre ellos y que, incluso, acallaba sus pensamientos.

La joven corrió hacia su bolso y se apresuró en sacar el móvil interespiritual. Sus enormes ojos violetas se cargaron de miedo y ansiedad al observar la pantalla y el desconcierto decoró su suave rostro de princesa. Por qué de nuevo recibía órdenes? Ella ya no era una shinigami en servicio. No era ni una triste oficial, no era...nada...

Sin entender, buscó su guante saca almas para ir a comprobar qué ocurría. El miedo de Rukia hizo crispar los nervios de Ichigo.

**-"Lo ves? Tú nunca reaccionabas así por un triste hollow! Qué demonios pasa, Rukia?"** le exigió más que cuestionó, tomandola de los hombros e imposibilitando sus movimientos.

**-"Ichigo, tengo que irme, sueltame"** le pidió, con tono serio.

**-"Rukia!"** le apeló, negandose a hacerlo. Pero, de pronto, notó cómo su compañera dejaba de oponer resistencia y cómo su cuerpo, lánguido, se dejaba caer hasta el punto de tener que sostenerlo. Ella había abandonado el gigai.

**-"Maldita sea, enana!"** le gritó, sosteniendola entre sus brazos. Sabía que ella aún estaría en la habitación.** -"Deja de mentirme! Sabes que sé que lo haces! Rukia!"**

**-"Lo siento, Ichigo..."** se disculpó la joven, en su verdadera forma, observando como el frustrado pelinaranja tomaba su cuerpo en brazos y la recostaba sobre la cama. Era evidente que el muchacho no oiría su disculpa pero por nada del mundo implicaría a Ichigo en aquella situación. **-"Ya te he** **creado suficientes problemas...". **

Con decisión, saltó por la ventana abandonando aquellas cuatro paredes que habían quedado impreganadas de demasiados sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

La sobrecogedora sensación de un potente reiatsu golpeando sus sentidos lo sacó de su plácida lectura.

Ishida Uryuu, el quincy más atractivo conocido -aunque también era el ultimo- suspiró desanimado. Lo que se planteaba como un tranquilo domingo antes de los exámenes finales se iba truncando poco a poco. Había pensado pasarlo en casa, leyendo, luego viendo alguna de sus pelis favoritas, quizá luego pasearía por el parque y al final cenaría en su restaurante preferido. Para él no había nada mejor que disfrutar de su soledad, en tranquilidad, con su única alma como compañia.

Pero una llamada de su querida amiga Orihime bastó para que sus planes nocturnos cedieran por otros nuevos. Otros que incluían acudir a un local oscuro y lleno de ruido tan sólo para ver cómo Ichigo volvía a lucirse cantando. _"Nos vendrá bien relajarnos antes de los exámenes finales"_le había argumentado su compañera. Relajarse? Escuchar hard rock era relajarse?

A fin de cuentas no tenía sentido quejarse. Nunca le negaría nada a Orihime y aunque no lo admitiera y, en el fondo, estuviera muy dolido con Ichigo, le gustaba ver que el pelinaranja hacía algo de provecho en vez de estar tirado en un esquina borracho perdido y llorando por sus poderes.

En fin, ahora sus planes mañaneros también tendrían que esperar para ir a cazar a ese hollow.

_"El deber es el deber"_, se dijo, con resignación. Al instante, al potente reiatsu, demasiado poderoso para tratarse de un simple hollow, se le añadieron seis más de una considerable intensidad.

**-"Pero qué demonios...?"** exclamó, apresurandose para ir al encuentro de aquellas extrañas energías.

Tejado tras tejado, salto tras salto, el joven de ágiles piernas divisó a lo lejos una pequeña figura que le resultaba bastante familiar. Tras aproximarse un poco más, pudo observar a Rukia en el lugar desde donde habían provenido los reiatsus. La joven shinigami no había desenvainado a sode no shirayuki, pero se mantenía en una posición cautelosa y su mano derecha estaba colocada en la empuñadura de la katana, lista para defenderse. Al presentirlo, se giró rápidamente hacia él.

**-"Kuchiki-san! Que ha pasado? Has sentido eso?"** le preguntó apenas llegó a su lado. Rukia estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos lucían un oscuro color azul índigo. Su rostro, contrariado y confuso, trató de recomponerse apenas lo miró. La shinigami quizá sería buena en disimular, pero Uryuu era un observador nato.

-"**Ah...tan sólo eran un par de adjucas. Ya me he ocupado de ellos..."** le explicó, apartando sus ojos de él.

Esa estúpida respuesta le pareció una tomadura de pelo al inteligente quincy, pues allí no había ni la más mínima evidencia de lucha.

**-"Insultas mi inteligencia, Kuchiki"** le reprendió, en tono severo. **- "Sabes muy bien que esos** **reiatsus no corresponderían a dos hollows de nivel medio. Se sentían distintos, eran...eran shinigamis, cierto? Y unos a los que todavía no tengo el gusto de conocer".**

Rukia constriñó el ceño. Qué le diría ahora? No podía permitir tampoco que el quincy metiera demasiado las narices en aquello. Eso era sólo su problema, de ella y de nadie más.

**-"Tenemos el asunto bajo control. Tiene que ver con mi misión. No te metas en nuestras cosas, por tu bien, Ishida."** le respondió, fuerte, segura, mentirosa.

El joven notó un halo de preocupación en su mirada y se acercó a ella.

**-"Si Karakura y su gente corre peligro, me meteré, tenlo por seguro. Sabes que a mi me da igual lo que mande la sociedad de almas. Un quincy no obedece a nadie" **le refutó.

**-"Pues deberías replantearte tu obediencia, Quincy...". **Le respondió, seca, con ojos fríos.

El joven se ajustó las gafas y carraspeó. Rukia podía ser muy borde cuando quería.

**-"Veo que la antipatía de tu hermano se te ha pegado".**

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces. Al joven le había dolido su comentario? No se sorprendía. El quincy siempre había fingido ser más duro de lo que era, pero, en el fondo, era un sentimental.

**-"Si alguna vez requiero de tu valiosa ayuda, te la pediré, y no como shinigami, sino como amiga"** le respondió, para subsanar su rudeza.

**-"Requiero"** respondió el joven, con una sonrisa arrogante.

**-"Ha?"** le preguntó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

**-"No deberías haber dicho **_**"requerimos"**_**?** **Esto es una misión de la sociedad de almas, no? O es sólo tuya?". **

Rukia no pudo más que sonreir derrotada. _"Hábil quincy"._

**-"Nos vemos luego. Cuídate"** se despidió, ignorando su pregunta. Justo antes de utilizar su shunpo, se volvió al joven. **-"Ishida no..."**

**-"Ah. No le diré nada a Kurosaki. Lo sé"** le respondió, con camaradería.

La pelinegra tan sólo le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cara y luego se marchó.

Ishida se quedó pensativo. Shinigamis desconocidos que habían desaparecido a la llegada de Rukia...o tan sólo estaban ocultando sus reiatsus? Si eso era así, significaba que no trabajaban con ella; y si no estaban con Rukia...de parte de quién estaban? Qué hacían allí cuando no había ni un triste hollow al que matar? A caso habría una revuelta en Hueco mundo? Pero quién podría hacerlo si Gin había muerto, los espadas, anulados y Aizen estaba condenado?

Decidido. Hablaría con él. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que podría saber de qué se trataba el asunto. Un espíritu libre, que no obedecía más reglas que las suyas propias y un traficador de información: Urahara Kisuke.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Acarició en silencio y suavemente la cabecita de Happy mientras que sus oliváceos ojos se concentraban en el revolotear de unos pájaros por la ventana. De nuevo se había levantado serio, bajo de humor y tener ese sentimiento le asqueaba. Pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando alguien tan querido para él como era Ichigo estaba sufriendo y es que él podía ser un poco descerebrado, infantil, mal educado por hablarle a todo el mundo por su nombre de pila y un poco cara, ya que siempre se quedaba en casa de sus amigos sin ser invitado, pero lo que estaba claro que no era, es ser un traidor como Zero.

**-"Qué haces ahí sin hacer nada? Verte pensar me asusta mucho más que verte borracho"** se burló Tatsuki, que recien levantada, entraba al comedor rascandose el cabello.

Su primo le hizo una mueca con la boca y luego volvió a acariciar al pequeño gatito.

**-"Aún estas enfadado por lo de Zero, no?"** adivinó Tatsuki, sentandose junto a Natsu.

**-"También me mosquea Ichigo. No entiendo su actitud... él nunca ha sido de los que se achantan ni tampoco es un cobarde"** se impacientó, cruzando las piernas como si fuera a hacer yoga.

**-"Yo intenté convencerle ayer de que hiciera algo, pero resulta que le conviene que Rukia crea que es Zero el que escribe"** se quejó Tatsuki, resoplando.

**-"Qué? Por qué? No lo entiendo"** preguntó el de pelo rosa.

**-"Rukia es esa chica de la que siempre habla en sus canciones...y no quiere que ella lo sepa"** le explicó su prima

Natsu se levantó indignado. **-"Y por eso se ha dejado pisotear por Zero? Desde cuándo se esconde él de una chica?" **

**-"Rukia es distinta. Está enamorado de ella desde hace mucho..."** le explicó Tatsuki, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha.

Natsu abrió los ojos, sorprendido. **-"Ichigo...enamorado? Oi...estamos hablando del mismo Ichigo que va de flor en flor?"**

**-"Ya os dije que no sabeis mucho de él"** le sonrió su prima.

**-"Pero si está enamorado de Rukia no puede dejar que Zero se la robe!"** elevó el tono Natsu, comenzandose a indignar por el sufrimiento gratuito que su amigo pelinaranja se estaba auto-infringiendo. **-"Zero lo tenía todo planeado, lo escuché hablar con Mai por teléfono. Estan compinchados para que esos dos no se líen! Ese día lo hicieron adrede para confundir a Ichigo y Zero se aprovechó! Tú lo escuchaste en los baños!".**

**-"Y qué más dá? Ichigo ha preferido proteger la reputación de Rukia como mánager y no crearle escandalos al grupo. Además, Rukia se volverá a marchar, Natsu. Ichigo lo sabe y por eso no le dice nada. Prefiere dejar las cosas como estan. No cree tampoco que Rukia se quede con Zero, por eso no le toma demasiada importancia a eso de dejarle creer a ella que es otro el que escribe"** le explicó su prima, jugueteando pensativamente con la colita de Happy. Ella se había mostrado a favor de Ichigo y le había dicho que respetaría su decisión, pero ahora que lo analizaba, lo veía un auténtico sinsentido.

**-"Que se volverá a marchar? A dónde? Pues que se lo impida si tanto la quiere! O que se vaya con ella!"** se exasperó. Tatsuki se sorprendió. Natsu era todo un romántico.

**-"Las cosas no son tan fáciles entre ellos, primito. Tú no sabes gran parte de la historia e Ichigo no puede seguirla al sitio a donde irá. Creeme que si él pudiera, iría tras ella**" le dijo su prima, enternecida por el ímpetu de Natsu.

**-"Me dá igual! Qué tan lejos puede ser ese lugar? Osea, no piensa decirle nada, dejará que se vaya y todo el mundo seguirá creyendo que es Zero el que escribe las letras? Pfff! Y dónde está la parte en que Ichigo es felíz? No hay nada para él? Por favor Tatsuki, Ichigo es RED!"**

La joven se sorprendió de ver por primera vez a su primo tan serio y alterado. El pelirrosa se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, metiendose las manos en los bolsillos.

**-"Ya lo sé. Es un idiota, pero no podemos obligarle a nada..."** coincidió la karateka.

**-"Y encima Rukia se va a ir? Y qué pasa con nosotros? Nos dejará tirados?"** quiso saber, ahora también molesto con su nueva amiga a la que, sin entender por qué, le tenía un inmenso cariño.

**-"El que Rukia se vaya no depende de ella en realidad..."** le explicó Tatsuki. -**"Le diran cuándo debe irse..".**

**-"Quién? Su padre el magnate?"** indagó Natsu, agachándose para ponerse a la altura de su prima.

**-"Eso no es cierto. Kuchiki-san es la que decide si se marcha o no"** intervino la delicada voz de Orihime, entrando en la habitación. Había olvidado que Natsu estaba ahí y salió en ropa interior, una rosita casi transparente con corazones lilas dibujados. La parte de abajo era tipo tanga y por arriba tenía un cierre en forma de corazón que se abría por delante.

Apenas la vió, Natsu enrojeció tanto que hasta su pelo rosa se volvió rojo.

**-"Wuahahaaa! Orihime-chan! tápateee!"** le pidió, llevando sus manos a sus ojos. **-"Por ****cierto,** **bonito conjunto"** siguió, como el que no quería la cosa, analizandolo con la mano en el mentón.

**-"Verdad? Lo compré en la tienda de la esquina, ya sabes, la nueva que abrieron. Pero creo que celeste hubiese sido mejor"** se emocionó la castaña, acercándose a Natsu.

**-"Hmm...puede que tengas razón..."** coincidió el muchacho, dejando su rubor para analizar la prenda y es que a Natsu le encantaba la moda femenina. **-"Este encaje es bastante bueno, muy currado, aunque en la zona de la nalga está un pelín sobrecargado"** continuó analizando, ahora agachado y mirando el trasero de la joven de la forma más natural del mundo. Era tan pura su observación, tan lejos de la lascividad, que Orihime se sintió inmensamente cómoda, atendiendo con entusiasmo al análisis de su nuevo conjunto.

**-"Es que era el que tenían de oferta por ser de la temporada pasada..."** se apenó la muchacha, girandose mejor para que el joven pudiera analizar más cómodamente el encaje.

Tatsuki los observaba con una gotita de sudor resbalandole por la frente y un tic en el ojo.

**-"Pero estamos hablando en serio o qué pasa! Natsu deja de mirarle el trasero a Orihime de una forma tan descarada!"**les gritó, levantandose y apretando los puños. Ambos jóvenes gritaron asustados y se abrazaron el uno al otro, intimidados por la temible Tatsuki. Luego Natsu miró a Orihime y a la cercanía de sus dos flamantes amigas redonditas y cayó al suelo, en shock.

**-"Míralo, el que pasaba de las chicas.."** se quejó la Karateka mientras que lo recolocaba en el sofá. **-"Orihime, tienes que recordar que ahora Natsu se pasa todo el santo día con nosotras, ****ponte** **algo mujer!"** le riñó cariñosamente a su compañera de piso.

**-"Tienes razón. Es que me siento tan cómoda con él que a veces lo olvido..." **se disculpó la muchacha, sonriendo tímidamente.

**-"Haaaa?" **preguntó, con gesto burlona, Tatsuki. Sus ojos escrutaron el bello rostro de Orihime con atención.

**-"Q...qué?"** preguntó Orihime, intimidada.

-**"Puede ser que...el naranja se haya vuelto rosa?"** preguntó burlona su amiga. No podía creerlo! Bueno, quizá eran imaginaciones suyas...De todas formas, para ella sería genial que su mejor amiga se enamorara del loco de su primo ya que Natsu era buen chico y por fín podría dejar de preocuparse por Orihime cada vez que estuvieran con Ichigo.

**-"Qué cosas dices Tatsuki-chan! Jajaja! Voy a preparar el desayuno. Qué tal wasabi con kun pau de chocolate?"** le ofreció, uniendo las palmas de sus manos.

**-"Uhhhggg...creo que...mejor te ayudo con el desayuno, jejeje, tú vé a vestirte, vale?"** y es que comer algo preparado por Orihime a primera hora de la mañana te garantizaría numerosas visitas al baño como mínimo.

[][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Un chico rubio, de suaves cabellos perfectamente cuidados y de ojos esmeralda, perdía completamente la compostura que procuraba mantener siempre, rindiendose ante su propio agotamiento.

**-"Podeís explicarme por qué cojones tenemos que ensayar antes de los exámenes finales? anoche me puse a estudiar cuando volví del concierto y no he dormido nada!"** exigía, irritado.

**-"Urusai..."** le respondió sin ganas Tatsuki, mirandole con condescendencia. **-"Nos vendrá bien relajarnos un poco."**

**-"Si hubieras estudiado durante todo el curso, ahora no estarías comiendote las uñas"** le contestó Zero, mandando un mensaje de texo a Ichigo. El pelinaranja se retrasaba.

**-"Lo que en realidad le jode es que ahora tiene mala cara y unas ojeras que le llegan al culo"** intervino Natsu, lanzando al aire cacahuetes para luego meterselos en la boca. Desafortunadamente, su gañote se cerró de golpe debido a una fuerte patada, haciendo que los cacahuetes salieran volando y golpearan todos en su cabeza.

**-"Imbécil pelo pony"** le respondió, con una ceja temblando de indignación, el aludido Takumi.

Mientras Natsu se levantaba de una sentada y se lanzaba contra el rubio para iniciar una pelea, Rukia los observaba sin prestarles demasiada atención. Hacía circulos alrededor de la lata de cocacola que estaba bebiendo con su dedo índice, mientras que, repetidamente, miraba hacia la puerta principal.

**-"Ichigo se retrasa, eh?"**. Zero se sentó a su lado, mirandola con ojos tiernos.

**-"Ah..." **respondió, cavizbaja. No había tenido el valor de volver a casa después del incidente con "los hollows". Su conversación con Ichigo había sido demasiado intensa y reveladora y ahora mismo no sabía muy bien cómo actuar con él y ni si tan siquiera sería capaz de mirarle a los ojos. El pelinaranja por su parte no la había llamado ni una sóla vez, así que supuso que a él le ocurría lo mismo que a ella.

Para disimular su preocupación, se volvió hacia el joven de pelo plateado y le oscultó el pómulo.

**-"Qué tal va ese puñetazo?".**

**-"Mucho mejor, gracias. Ya apenas me duele"** le respondió, halagado, Zero. El corazón del muchacho comenzó a latir un poco más deprisa. Qué mierda le pasaba con aquella chica?

**-"Rukia, escucha, si Ichigo no viene al ensayo...podría acompañarte a casa? Podríamos parar en algún sitio de camino, no sé, comer un par de hamburguesas y relajarnos un poco".** Intentó disimular su ansiedad con una sonrisa ladeada y casual.

Rukia le correspondió la sonrisa. Por qué las cosas no podrían ser tan fáciles entre ella e Ichigo como lo serían con Zero? En cierto modo, le gustaba la insistencia del joven y su interés mimaba un poco su dolorido y desatendido corazón. Aún así, pensó que ya iba siendo hora de que fuera sincera con el peliplata y que le dijera que ella ya tenía dueño. Uno dueño imbécil y que la creía una ogra despreocupada, pero su dueño al fín y al cabo.

**-"Zero...tengo que decirte algo..." **comenzó, tímidamente, agarrando una de las manos del joven. Él le caía muy bien y no quería hacerle daño.

Por primera vez en su vida, el atractivo muchacho de ojos lilas se lamentó profundamente de conocer tan bien a las mujeres. Casi nunca había sufrido el rechazo de ninguna, pero supo leer perfectamente en la mirada huidiza de Rukia que lo que ella iba a contestarle distaba mucho de la aceptación de su invitación y de cualquier cosa que significara intimar con él.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriendose les hizo girarse a ambos. Un dios de sedoso pelo naranja y ojos almendrados del más puro y dulce ámbar, hacía su aparición. Llevaba una camiseta gris con un dibujo de extrañas formas y unos pantalones pitillo que le hacían un trasero de infarto. Su inseparable pulsera, guardiana de su tatuaje, adornaba su precioso antebrazo y unas zapatillas converse de color rojo acompañaban sus acompasados y coordinados pasos. La cadena que colgaba de su cinturón tintineaba al chocar contra su fuerte muslo.

_"Dios es tan perfecto"_ pensó para sí Rukia, olvidandose completamente de Zero y de lo que le iba a decir.

**-"Ya era hora imbécil! Si llego a saber que vendrías tarde, me habría quedado en casa estudiando un poco más"** le riñó la batería del grupo.

**-"Hola a ti también, Tatsuki-kun"** le respondió, irónico.

**-"Qué te ha pasado?" **le preguntó Natsu.

**-"Mi padre...no estaba muy de acuerdo con que tuviera ensayo hoy. Se cree que en una noche voy a poder recuperar todo un semestre..."** explicó, rascandose la nuca. **-"Lo siento, chicos. Qué** **tal si comenzamos?"** les sugirió.

Al pasar por el lado de Rukia y Zero, los miró a ambos. Sus ojos se endurecieron un poco al encontrarse con los del peliplata y no le dijo absolutamente nada y a Rukia le hizo una mueca con la boca, parecida a una sonrisa, aunque era evidente que estaba forzada.

**-"Parece que al naranjito no le ha hecho nada de gracia que esté a tu lado"** se burló Zero.

Rukia sin embargo no dijo nada, tan sólo lo siguió con la vista, sintiendose aún más estúpida y expuesta ante él.

**-"Espera Ichigo!"** le llamó. Él le obedeció inmediatamente. **-"Quiero explicaros algunas ideas que** **tengo para el grupo así como algunos compromisos que tendréis a partir de la semana que viene, una vez que hayais finalizado los exámenes".**

**-"Hayais? Y tú qué?"** preguntó divertido Takumi.

**-"Hayamos, jejeje"** se apresuró a corregir. A ella le importaba una mierda las notas del mundo humano!

Ichigo se acercó a ella. Sus acciones era pausadas, pero Rukia lo notaba bastante tenso.

**-"No tienes que obligarte a seguir siendo nuestra mánager si no quieres. Debes estar muy...ocupada con tus asuntos..."** le dijo en voz baja, sin mirarle a los ojos.

**-"En mis asuntos se incluye el ayudarte con el grupo. No seas desagradecido"** le respondió, con la misma actitud tensa que él. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una de sus piernas, más retrasada que la otra, como preparada para emprender una huída.

Ichigo entonces la miró a la cara. **-"Así que...tú si puedes meterte en mis asuntos y yo no puedo en** **los tuyos?"** La mandíbula apretada, las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Rukia endureció la mirada. **-"No si puedo evitarlo. No tiene nada que ver contigo"**. Se echó el pelo hacia atras, colocandolo detrás de la oreja. La cabeza algo ladeada, una pierna avanzó hacia él. Esa frase la había atraído.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua y apartó la cara, dolido. Las manos ahora fuera de los bolsillos, los puños apretados, como frenando los dedos que querían alcanzarla. -**"Estúpida enana. Cuándo aprenderas que** **todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es asunto mío?"**. Y dicho esto, pasó de largo a sentarse con el resto. Ni si quiera le dió tiempo a la shinigami de responderle aunque sí pudo ver de reojo su cara de asombro al oirle decirle eso. Esa no era la mejor manera de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por ella, pero ahora no le era tan fácil retenerlos.

El corazón de Rukia se saltó varios latidos. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y la respiración se le aceleró. Luego, observandolo reunirse con el resto, suspiró derrotada. Ichigo se preocupaba tanto por ella...Se sentía tremendamente culpable.

Tatsuki y Natsu habían observado el actuar de sus dos amigos. El pelirrosa suspiró de forma cansina **-"Parece que esos dos aún siguen enfadados..." **le dijo a su prima.

**-"O eso, o han vuelto a discutir"** coincidió ella, negando con la cabeza. El chico se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

**-"Y Zero sonriendo triunfante. Ese imbécil también se ha dado cuenta de que algo no va bien entre Ichigo y Rukia".**

Sin embargo Tatsuki veía con otros ojos el intenso momento que sus amigos acababan de vivir. Había pasión, intensa pasión detras de los ojos de ambos. La tensión de sus cuerpos aumentaba con la cercanía del otro. Querían tocarse pero no lo hacían y enmascaraban con enfado sus emociones.

**-"Al contrario, primito, yo diría que las cosas van mejor entre estos dos"** le dijo, sonriendole.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza sin entender. **-"Haa? De qué hablas? Te has golpeado la cabeza con un palo de la batería o algo? Ouchhh!"**

Su prima le propinó un puñetazo en respuesta. -**"Eres demasiado simple para entenderlo. Estoy hablando de lenguaje corporal, idiota. A caso no notas la tensión sexual tan enorme que hay entre ellos?" **le preguntó, satisfecha por su capacidad deductiva.

En ese momento, hicieron su aparición Orihime, Chad e Ishida, con los que previamente Rukia ya había tenido una pequeña charla y a los que había invitado al ensayo personalmente. El grupo se giró hacia ellos y les saludaron. Ya estaban más que acostumbrado a la presencia de los amigos de Ichigo, incluso los veían como sus propios amigos. El pelinaranja observó como todos se sentaron en corro alrededor de la barra y enarcó una ceja.

Rukia los miró con decisión y luego miró a Ichigo con determinación. Pasó por su lado y de un ágil salto, se sentó en la barra para estar más alta que todos. Se había prometido sí misma que intentaría hacer la vida de Ichigo más felíz, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, y eso haría. Esa forma de pensar, ese deseo, era lo que la redimiría de sus fallos.

**-"Bien. Como todos sabeis, el concurso es dentro de dos semanas asi que tenemos que centrarnos en promocionar al grupo fuera de Karakura. No nos da mucho tiempo a viajar por japón, pero sí que podemos visitar algunas ciudades importantes. Naoko Tsudequi no sólo nos pagará la gravación del videoclip, sino que también me ha entregado un talonario que nos permitirá pagarnos algunos gastos de transporte.**

**Si estais de acuerdo, he planeado las siguientes actividades: visitaremos varias radios locales ****de varias ciudades. Nos han invitado para haceros algunas entrevistas y daros a conocer. Luego os diré cuáles son. He alquilado un minibus con 12 plazas, suficiente para todos nosotros, para movernos con tranquilidad y Chad será nuestro chófer por así decirlo. Ha ****aceptado sin que le paguemos nada, todo un detalle para nuestros humildes comienzos" **bromeó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al moreno.

**-"Mmmm"** le saludó en respuesta, sonriendo levemente ante los aplausos del grupo.

**-"Los acuerdos con varias marcas de bebida siguen vigentes, teniendo en cuenta el éxito del otro día y les he comunicado que el viernes de esta semana, organizaremos una gran fiesta de fin de curso aqui, en la mariposa negra. Será una ocasión perfecta para dar otro concierto y recaudar fondos. Esta vez la entrada no será gratis, pero estoy segura de que eso no será un impediemento para los numerosos fans que ya teneis."**

**-"Wow! Eso es genial! Una fiesta de fin de curso! Estoy encendido!" **se entusiasmó Natsu.

**-"Y cómo te aseguraras de que realmente vayan a pagar la entrada?"** le preguntó Takumi.

**-"Porque organizaremos un concurso. Cada entrada irá numerada y al final de la noche, haremos un sorteo. La afortunada o afortunado, pasará quince minutos a sólas con el miembro del grupo que elija. Me encargaré de acondicionar un poco el almacén."** contestó, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

**-"Ha? quieres que nos liemos con los fans o qué?"** cuestionó Tatsuki.

**-"No. Evidentemente eso estará prohibido. En ese tiempo, yo estaré presente con la fan y sólo se le permitirá tomarse fotos con su ídolo, charlar con él, preguntarle cosas, en fin, conocerle mejor".**

**-"Hmmm...es una buena idea" **coincidió el padre de Takumi detrás de la barra.

**-"Además, seamos sinceros, vuestros fans son en su mayoría chicas. Tenemos que explotar vuestro atractivo físico, ya sabeis que eso siempre funciona. Estoy segura de que pagaran la entrada tan sólo para poder aspirar a pasar quince minutos a sólas con Ichigo o con Zero. Y no os ofendais, pero sabeis que son los que más éxito tienen con las chicas"** argumentó.

Ichigo carraspeó algo incómodo. Se sentía mal por el resto del grupo y es que no es que los demás fueran feos, ni mucho menos, es que él era demasiado guapo.

Zero por su parte nadó como pez en el agua en su mar de vanidad.

**-"Porque son los únicos que ligan como dos perritos en celo"** les acusó Takumi, con sonrisa maliciosa.

**-"Cállate.." **respondió el pelinaranja, nada orgulloso de sus numerosas conquistas ahora que la mujer de su vida estaba presente oyendolo todo.

**-"Estas celoso, rubito"** se burló Zero, guiñándole un ojo.

**-"Ha! Para nada" **se defendió el chico, dirigiendo su mirada hacia alguien en particular que se encontraba presente en esos momentos.

**-"Ya vale. Sigamos"** les dijo Rukia. **-" Naoko Tsudeki así como su grupo de "Play it" harán el programa en directo desde aqui, esa misma noche. Aprovecharan para haceros entrevistas y contar más sobre vosotros. Si todo va bien, habrán varias revistas interesadas en haceros un reportaje, todas son la cola en el cometa de Naoko. Si la reina está interesada, los subditos también."** finalizó, con una ardiente mirada de dominio.

Ichigo parpadeó asombrado y sintió el orgullo crecer en su pecho. Parecía que Rukia había nacido para aquello. Era una magnífica mánager.

Mientras todos se levantaban para felicitarla, él siguió sumido en sus pensamientos._** "Porque lo que menos he hecho en todo este tiempo ha sido cazar hollows..."**_. El recuerdo de aquella frase que la chica le había dicho volvió a su mente, fraguando aquella terrible sospecha que tenía. Una en la que el liderazgo de una casa noble tenía el papel principal.

**-"Qué guay suena todo, Kuchiki-san! Dime, puedo ayudarte en algo?" **preguntó Orihime, pegando saltitos de entusiasmo.

Ishida las observaba desde atrás, aunque en sus azules ojos se mostraba más interés que recelo.

**-"De hecho, qué tal se te da maquillar, Orihime-chan? He pensado que seas la maquilladora del grupo."**

En respuesta, los vivaces ojos grises de la joven resplandecieron de felicidad. **-"Eso sería** **maravilloso! Claro que lo haré!" **afirmó, entusiasmada.

**-"Espero que no maquille como cocina..."** dijo entre dientes Tatsuki.

Tras abrazarse, Rukia observó a Ishida.

**-"Qué pasa?" **le preguntó, subiendose las gafas y disimulando su desconcierto.

Antes de responder, Rukia se aseguró de que el resto no estaba escuchando.** -"Necesito un ayudante para administrar las cuentras del grupo y los eventos. Debe ser inteligente y cauto y necesita saber del mundo humano más que yo. Al fin y al cabo, no me ha dado tiempo aprenderlo todo en tan poco tiempo"** bromeó, ofreciendole una mano en señal de pacto.

**-"S...si no me queda más remedio"** puntualizó, disimulando torpemente su entusiasmo.

**-"Orgulloso quincy"** sonrió Rukia.

El muchacho se acercó a ella y le habló al oído. **-"Qué es esto, Kuchiki? Una maniobra para entretenerme y mantenerme alejado de ciertos asuntos?"** cuestionó, hábil.

**-"Nope. Es una manera de hacer que recupereis la amistad con Ichigo, tal y como os prometí. Esto os unirá de nuevo, necesitais pasar más tiempo juntos y limar asperezas"** le contestó, pagada de sí misma.

**-"Buen golpe"** sonrió Ishida, estrechando su mano en señal de acuerdo.

La dulce Orihime no cabía en sí de la alegría y miraba a Rukia con completa adoración y es que la shinigami estaba cumpliendo con todo lo que les había prometido.

Un rato después el grupo se había puesto a trabajar. Rukia los observaba orgullosa desde la barra, como una madre viendo a sus hijos jugar. Tenía anotaciones, folletos, numeros de teléfono, facturas, ofertas...de todo esparcido por la barra. No entendía aún por qué, pero no le había apetecido meterse en aquel almacén al que llamaba su despacho, aunque tenía la sospecha de que cierta chica exuberante cuyo nombre empezaba por M- tenía que ver con aquello.

Prefería estar allí fuera, con todos. El ver sus caras y su entusiasmo la ayudarían a concentrarse y a no desistir en sus intentos y es que no le resultaba nada fácil aquello cuando Ichigo eclipsaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Una voz preciosa, aterciopelada, fuerte y suave a la vez, la hizo volver a mirar al escenario. Ichigo tarareaba el tono de una canción nueva que estaban ensayando y le enseñaba a Natsu cuando hacerle los coros. Tras dejar al pelirrosa practicando su propio tono, el líder de RED comenzó a practicar los punteos con Zero. La nueva canción necesitaba de algún que otro violín, pero el peliplata haría de guitarra principal, llevando la de Ichigo.

Rukia frunció el ceño. Le pareció que algo pasaba entre Zero e Ichigo. Siempre los había visto cerca el uno del otro y siempre bromeaban, sin embargo, Ichigo no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sóla vez a menos que fuera para algo de trabajo. Entendía que quizá el pelinaranja estaba tenso y de mal humor por culpa del momento intenso que habían vivido por la mañana; pero...si eso era así, qué culpa tenía el pobre Zero? Y si era verdad y estaba tan sólo celoso de su amigo tal y como le había insinuado el mismo Zero?

Ichigo tomó en ese momento la guitarra en sus manos y dejó volar libres sus dedos por las cuerdas. De una forma majestuosa, ejecutó con precisión los acordes para mostrarles a sus compañeros cómo debía sonar la nueva canción. Sentado en un taburete, sostenía un bolígrafo en la boca. Se había puesto una pasada para echar su sedoso pelo hacia atrás y dejar su hermoso rostro despejado y sus biceps y antebrazos se contrarían y relajaban en una perfecta danza de equilibrio y proporción.

Rukia no pudo más que suspirar anonadada. Pensaba que si dejaba la boca un poco más abierta, se le caería la baba.

**-"Hola!" **oyó a su lado. La dulce Orihime tomaba asiento junto a ella.

**-"Hola"** respondió Rukia, sin añadir ni la más mínima gota de entusiasmo al saludo. Estaba triste y se sentía más descolocada que nunca así que ni si quiera tuvo el valor de disimular su aturdimiento cuando su amiga apareció.

La castaña escudriñó su mirada perdida y su gesto ausente. Rukia apenas le había prestado atención y tan sólo miraba hacia el escenario, observando a Ichigo.

**-"Os habeis peleado otra vez?"** le peguntó, de forma delicada.

Rukia la miró a los ojos y suspiró, cansada. **-"No ha sido una pelea exactamente...en realidad...no** **sé lo que ha sido..."** le explicó, cavizbaja.

**-"Has intentado decirselo?" **indagó, instando a la Kuchiki a que conversara con ella.

**-"Sí, pero no quiere escucharme y, sabes qué? Que no puedo culparle. Él tiene tanto miedo de oír mi historia como yo de contarsela" **admitió, casi en un susurro.

Orihime suspiró y llevó una de sus suaves manos al delicado y blanco rostro de Rukia.

**-"Pero no tiene miedo de oírte decir que le amas, o sí?" **le preguntó, con una sonrisa alentadora.

**-"Eso me dá mas miedo a mi..." **admitió la shinigami. **-"No quiero que me juzque,** **Orihime-chan, no podría soportarlo"**. Sus ojos se apagaron más aún y miraron de nuevo al escenario.

**-"La única que se está juzgando a sí misma eres tú...".**

**-"Cómo lo hace?" **le interrumpió Rukia. Inoue parpadeó un par de veces sin entender. Le estaba cambiando de tema?

**-"A qué te refieres?" **le preguntó, algo descolocada.

**-"A Ichigo. Cómo es él el que enseña a tocar las canciones y el que indica a los demás el tono y la melodía? Por qué Ichigo sabe tan bien lo que Zero intenta expresar con sus letras? No tiene lógica, por muy compenetrados que estén..." **le preguntó la pelinegra, sin entender.

Orihime resopló dirigiendo el aire a su flequillo. Se debatía consigo misma. Había prometido no interferir pero...se suponía que ella era la tonta del grupo, no? Entendía perfectamente que a sus distraídos ojos se le hubiera escapado que era Ichigo el que escribía, pero a Rukia? La shinigami era la que mejor conocía a Ichigo, cómo era posible que aún no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era él y no Zero el autor de RED?

En ese momento, Ichigo volvió a cantar intentando ajustar el tono junto con los instrumentos de sus compañeros.

_I'm not, I'm not myself  
Feel like I'm someone else  
Fallen and faceless  
So hollow, hollow inside!  
A part of me is dead  
Need you to live again  
Can you replace this?  
I'm hollow, hollow and faceless!_

Era el estribillo de un tema que había compuesto hacía tiempo. Ahora que la banda necesitaba ampliar su repertorio, Ichigo había decidido incluirla, a pesar de que para él, hablaba demasiado de sus sentimientos en ella. Pero...qué más le daba ya? Rukia casi lo sabía y no relacionaría sus letras con él así que...por qué no cantarla? La canción se llamaba "Faceless".

**-"Natsu, tendrás que subir más el tono cuando cante la última frase. Quiero que esta vez se te escuche más así que yo cantaré más grave" **se le oyó decir, seguro de sí mismo.

Rukia volvió a mirar a Orihime.** -"Ves? A eso me refiero. Un momento...ha dicho...Hollow,** **verdad?"** . Cómo es que Zero había utilizado esa palabra en una de sus canciones?

Entonces Orihime supo por qué Rukia aún no se había enterado de nada.

**-"Dime, Rukia-chan, cómo...cómo va tu inglés? Puedes entender las letras?"** le preguntó.

La shinigami negó con la cabeza.** -"Nah, apenas he tenido tiempo de estudiarlo mucho. Sólo logro oír y entender algunas palabras...y eso que Ichigo tiene una buena procunciación".**

**-"Entonces es por eso..."** respondió Orihime, pensando en voz alta.

**-"El qué?"** le cuestionó Rukia, sin entender.

**-"Está bien! Hagamos un descanso! Necesito una cerveza!" **se oyó proponer a Natsu desde el escenario. El enérgico muchacho pegó un ágil salto desde arriba y en una carrera ya estaba junto a Rukia y Orihime.

**-"Vale. Relajémonos un poco"** coincidió su prima, desde arriba.

A Ichigo no le hizo mucha gracia, pues eso supondría tener algo de tiempo libre y no quería hablar con Rukia, pero entendió que los demás estuvieran cansados y les acompañó a la barra, en silencio.

**-"Oidme chicos" **-les habló la shinigami cuando todos estuvieron presentes.** -"Necesito saber el ****nombre del tema que vais a presentar al concurso y que me hableis un poco de él." **Recompuso su ánimo y su compostura para que Ichigo no la notara afligida.

El pelinaranja y los demás se miraron unos a otros.

**-"Bueno...no sé, supongo que vendría bien que fuera uno cañero. Uno que haga levantarse a la** **gente." **propuso Takumi.

**-"La verdad es que aún no habíamos hablado de eso"** dijo Ichigo, abriendose una lata de cerveza. Aún era pronto para beber, pero estaba tan tenso que no conocía otra manera para relajarse. Además, era lo que había decidido hacer cada vez que Zero y Rukia estuvieran en la misma habitación. Malditos celos!

**-"Qué os parece "Feed the machine"? A mi me encanta, es brutal"** sugirió Tatsuki.

**-"Am, esa no la conozco"** dijo Rukia.

**-"Sí la conoces! Es la que estabamos ensayando el día que viniste a vernos e Ichigo estaba con Mai"** le recordó Natsu, de forma torpe, sin caer en la cuenta de que con ese detalle, estaba metiendo la pata con sus dos amigos.

Tan sólo oír ese nombre y ambos jóvenes se tensaron de inmediato. Ichigo escupió un poco de cerveza y se atragantó y a Rukia le costó muchísimo disimular el desagrado que ese recuerdo le había producido.

**-"Ahh...ya...ya lo recuerdo. Tenía bastante ritmo..." **coincidió la shinigami, soportando el golpe de celos estoicamente. Cierto. Con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza se le había olvidado que Ichigo estaba con Mai. Pero es que había algo en su forma de mirarla que nunca le había hecho sentir que tuviera que competir con nadie más que no fuera ella misma. Ese pensamiento la dejó fuera de la conversación por un tiempo.

**-"Aún tenemos que pulirla más pero no es mala idea" **admitió Ichigo, tratando de desviar el asunto, percatandose de la reacción de Rukia.

**-"Y hablando de pulir..."** intervino Zero. **-"Qué versión cantaremos el viernes de "Fight inside"? La cañera o** **la dulce?"** le preguntó a Ichigo directamente.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño y le desafió con la mirada.

**-"La cañera"** dijo, sin más.

**-"Pero si esa hemos empezado a tocarla hoy! Apenas falta una semana para la fiesta de fin de curso! ¿Crees que nos dará tiem.."**

**-"Tocaremos la cañera" **le interrumpió Ichigo, de forma desafiante.

**-"Pero por qué? **-Se indignó el peliplata. **-"No habíamos quedado en que el grupo necesitaba lucirse con una canción lenta? Que vieran que sabíamos hacer de todo?"**

Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente. **-"Esa versión es prácticamente un sólo de piano tuyo. Eres tú el único que se luciría con ese tema y no me sale de los huevos"**

**-"Ichigo! Qué dices! Por qué le hablas así a Zero?" **le riñó Rukia.

**-"Tú también te lucirías, colega. Todos verían lo bien que sabes cantar más allá de tus gritos heavys" **le respondió con la misma acritud Zero.

Ichigo se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

**-"Al contrario que tú, yo no necesito lucirme"** le desafió **-"Y creo que te lo he demostrado".**

**-"Qué insinúas con eso? Hay algo que quieras decirme, I-chi-go?"** le preguntó el de ojos lilas, encarandose con su amigo y emulando un tono retadoramente burlón. Zero sabía por donde había ido esa frase del pelinaranja. Claramente se estaba refiriendo a haberle robado la autoría de sus letras para impresionar a Rukia; pero Zero sabía que Ichigo no le diría nada delante de ella, que seguiría en sus trece por protegerla y, de paso, protegerse a él mismo.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron encarandose por unos instantes.

**-"Oi! Parad esto! Qué os pasa?"** intervino Rukia, separandolos. Indignada, miró a Ichigo. El joven seguía con sus profundos y ahora agresivos ojos clavados en los de Zero.

**-"Ichigo!"** le volvió a insistir, colocando ambas manos en el pecho del muchacho y empujandolo hacia atrás.

**-"Tan sólo ha sido una pequeña diferencia de opiniones. Es nuestro estilo de pelearnos, siempre hemos sido un poco brutos, no es así cabeza de zanahoria?"** bromeó Zero, con actitud casual. **-"Está bien, tocaremos la cañera, así nos lucimos todos"** acordó, haciendo un movimiento ascendente y descendente con su mano, como aquel que indica a alguien que baje la velocidad, para amansar a Ichigo.

**-" Sí...así somos" **respondió a regañadientes Ichigo, mirando a Zero mientras se dirigía al escenario con los demás para reanudar el ensayo.

Rukia lo miró desconfiada. Qué acababa de pasar entre esos dos? Aquello no le había parecido para nada una pelea normal entre dos amigos y si hubiese sido así, el grupo habría reaccionado de otra forma, y no que todos guardaron silencio, como no queriendo intervenir en una pelea que pareciera que estaba más que justificada...

**-" Etto...Zero-kun?" **se dirigió al peliplata, aún pensativa, invitandolo con un gesto a tomar asiento junto a ella en la barra. **-"Ha pasado algo entre Ichigo y tú? Hay algo que debería saber?"** le preguntó, con sus cejas fruncidas.

El muchacho llevó su dedo índice al entrecejo de ella. **-"Si haces eso, arrugarás más temprano de lo normal tu precioso rostro, Rukia-chan" **le bromeó, sonriendole con confianza.

Rukia arrugó la naríz en un gesto gracioso **-"Creeme, no tengo problemas con la edad..." **le respondió, con una sonrisa burlona. Zero aprovechó y se acercó a ella con un movimiento elegante.

**-"Otra de las muchas razones por las que me fascinas tanto, jefa..." **le susurró, con sensualidad.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de la shinigami, quien enseguida lo apartó con las manos y disimuló su vergüenza adoptando un tono serio.

**-"Comportate, Zero-kun. Espero que no me esteis mintiendo. Como mánager del grupo tengo que saber si hay algún problema entre sus miembros, entiendes?"**

Zero apoyó un codo en la barra y la miró a los ojos par**a transmitirle tranquilidad. -"Jamás se me ocurriría mentirle a mi adorada mánager",** le aduló.

**-"Está bien"** le respondió, disimulando una sonrisa. Zero era juguetón y entrañable. Lograba desconcertarla con su imprevisibilidad. **-"Ahora, podrías explicarme de qué trata "Fight inside"?** **Necesito saberlo para el viernes cuando la estreneis en el concierto".**

A Zero se le borró la sonrisa de su cara. Ichigo aún no les había hablado bien de lo que significaba la canción y aunque él tratara de interpretarla, seguro que había algo que se le escapaba. El pelinaranja tenía la habilidad de esconder emociones más profundas debajo de otras más simples y eran esas, las ocultas, las que realmente hacían de cada uno de sus temas, un deleite.

En ese momento Zero se percató de que en su estómago había un atisbo de incomodidad. Un pequeño nudo que se le formaba cada vez que pensaba en Ichigo y en lo que le había hecho. Si no hubiesen peleado, él habría sido el primero al que el pelinaranja hubiera contado de qué iba la canción, le habría pedido consejo sobre el ritmo o sobre si debería meter violines. Recordó lo bien que se lo pasaban cada vez que tocaban un tema nuevo y lo reconfortante que era sentirse aceptado en un grupo como aquél. Ahora, dirigiendo sus lilas ojos hacia el escenario, su rostro se ensombreció un poco. Ichigo y él ya no serían los de antes nunca más...

**-"Zero-kun? Estas bien?".** La voz de Rukia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al observar sus enormes ojos violetas y su boquita de fresa, el pellizco en el estómago desapareció. Tenía que hacer que aquello mereciera la pena fuera como fuera y si ello significaba mentir durante un tiempo a Rukia, que así fuera.

**-"Pues veras, trata de..."**

[][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]]

Ichigo, sentado encima de un amplificador, miraba hacia la barra mordiendose la uña de su dedo pulgar. Sus cejas más que fruncidas y su aspecto intranquilo alertaron a Tatsuki.

**-"En serio tío, eres idiota. Por qué coño no le dices a Rukia todo lo que sientes de una vez?"** le riñó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Él la observó muy serio. **-"Creí que ya te había respondido a esa pregunta".**

**-"No debe ser fácil para tí observar como Zero se acerca cada vez más a ella, eh?" **metió el dedo en la yaga para hacerlo reaccionar. **-"Es normal caer en las redes de un chico guapo y que te trata bien si el chico del que estas enamorada te ignora y te hace creer que está con otra.."**

Ichigo dejó de morderse la uña y la miró con enfadado.

**-"Qué coño te pasa ahora? Creí que me apoyabas en esto, que querías lo mejor para mi. Por qué mierda quieres joderme, Tatsuki?"** le preguntó, poniendose de pié y enfrentandola.

**-"Porque lo mejor para tí es Rukia, imbécil! Y no me mires así o te partiré la cara"** le adviritó, alzando un puño en alto.

**-"Sí, claro...lo que tú digas. Además, de dónde coño sacas que Rukia está enamorada de mi? Mírala como tontea con Zero. Es evidente que te equivocas, Tatsuki-kun"** le reprochó con ironía, volviendo a sentarse en el amplificador.

Sus ojos se movieron intranquilos de la barra a su pulsera y comenzó a juguetear con ella, preocupado.

**-"Estoy hecho un lío. Me siento como una mierda. Hay veces en que me muero por decirle algo y otras en las que me odio por querer hacerlo."** le confesó, con el tono de voz quedo.

**-"Ya sabes que no soy del tipo de amigas que te abrazan para consolarte y te dice lo que quieres oír. Si te sientes como una mierda ahora mismo, te diré que tú y sólo tú eres el culpable"** apuntó.** -"Y sabes que te quiero, Ichigo"** le dijo, tocandole el hombro.

**-"Ahh.."** le respondió, dandole una palmadita en la mano que la joven tenía sobre su hombro. De pronto, una carcajada de Rukia lo hizo casi rugir. Ichigo se moría de celos. Con dos grandes zancadas, se levantó y agarró el micrófono.

**-"Siento interrumpir pero, Zero? Tendrías la amabilidad de venir a ensayar? No tenemos todo el día, joder"** se dirigió a la barra, con el tono duro y la voz grave, muy grave. Estaba muy frustrado en ese instante.

Los dos aludidos acudieron a su llamada de inmediato. Rukia lo miraba con rostro contrariado y molesto y Zero, burlón.

**-"No podéis hacer nada sin mi, eh?"** le dijo, subiendo al escenario.

**-"Con qué derecho nos haces esperarte, imbécil?"** le recibió Ichigo. Rukia iba a regañarle de nuevo por su comportamiento cuando el móvil del pelinaranja comenzó a sonar.

La expresión de Ichigo cambió de inmediato al reconocer la melodía. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y miró la pantalla, endureciendo de nuevo la mirada. _"La que faltaba..."_

**-"Oh, vaya, si es Mai. Ya comenzaba a preguntarme cuándo volvería a llamarte" **informó Zero, con malicia.

Rukia lo miró sin entender cómo lo sabía.

**-"Ichigo le adjudicó un tono de llamada distinto en su teléfono. Todo un logro para una chica tratandose de él.." **le explicó, fingiendo inocencia, a Rukia.

**-"Ya...veo " **contestó, apesadumbrada. Los ojos de la muchacha se oscurecieron y se escondieron en algún punto del suelo, apartando el rostro de la visión de ambos chicos. El peliplata observó la punzada de dolor en el mirar de la joven.

Ichigo bajó de un salto del escenario, llevandose el móvil a la oreja y dirigiendose a la salida para obtener mejor cobertura. Sus ojos se posaron en Rukia al pasar por su lado y notó la molestia en la actitud de la joven, quien le apartó la mirada. Lo que ella no sabía es que él no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar con aquella chica a la que había considerado más amiga que amante y que le había traicionado sin ningún motivo justificado. Le descolgaría tan sólo para mandarla a la mierda y decirle cuánto la despreciaba en ese momento. Ichigo sentía tanta ira por todo lo que le estaba pasando( la traición de Mai, el robo de Zero, las mentiras de Rukia, su propia inutilidad, las palabras de Tatsuki), que estaba seguro de que si aún siguiera teniendo poderes, su hollow interno se apoderaría completamente de él y perdería el control.

**-"Mira por donde ahora es a él a quien tenemos que esperar"** se burló Zero. **-"Mai siempre** **puede con él"** dijo con retintineo, emulando las curvas de la pelirroja con sus manos y mirando a Rukia. La pequeña shinigami sintió tanta ansiedad que le entró ganas de vomitar. Disimulando su malestar como buenamente pudo, se disculpó con ellos y corrió hacia los baños.

**-"Eres un hijo de puta manipulador"** le acusó Natsu, soltando su preciada guitarra de un golpe y encarando a Zero. Puede que el peliplata fuera más alto que él, pero Natsu estaba en muy buena forma y estaba seguro de que le patearía el culo en una pelea.

**-"Cálmate, Natsu" **lo frenó Takumi. **-"Ichigo nos dijo que dejaramos esto estar, qué demonios te pasa con Zero?"**

**-"Sueltame! Esto no tiene nada que ver con el grupo. No quiero ensuciar nuestra música tocando con alguien como él! Yo me largo!"** se irritó, forcejeando con Takumi.

**-"Con eso sólo le harás más daño a Ichigo! Él necesita de tu apoyo, primo"** le calmó Tatsuki.

El joven de cabellos rosas y ojos verde oliva se giró hacia ella con el rostro más serio que su prima le había visto en su vida.** -"Pues hasta que no decida ser valiente, recuperar el control de lo que es suyo y decirle la verdad a Rukia, no lo tendrá"** dictaminó. Cogió a Happy, lo metió en su mochila y se bajó del escenario. Al pasar junto a Orihime, le tocó el hombro como despedida y se marchó por la puerta delantera, dando un portazo.

Al salir fuera, Natsu oyó a Ichigo gritar por teléfono.

**-"Me da igual lo que pensaras o lo que Zero te haya dicho. No quiero saber nada más de ti. Entiendes? Creí que yo te importaba algo pero ya veo que no. No vuelvas a llamarme, Mai!"**. La potencia de su voz de disipó en el silencio de la noche. Al colgar, visiblemente azorado, se percató de que Natsu lo estaba observando.

**-"Hey, qué haces aqui?"** quiso saber, acercandose a su amigo. Su enfado se calmó un poco en pos de poder hablar con su compañero de forma normal. **-"Te encuentras bien?" **le preguntó, una vez que vió que Natsu lo miraba con mala cara.

**-"No es por mí por quien deberias preocuparte, sino por Rukia-chan"** le dijo, claramente enfadado con él.

**-"Qué le pasa?"** se interesó Ichigo.

**-"Zero se ha encargado de dejarle bien clarito que prefieres a Mai antes que a ella y desde luego, eso parece"** le recriminó, señalando el móvil. **-"Y ahora se ha encerrado en los baños. ** **Por lo visto, aqui todos nos damos cuenta de que está enamorada de tí menos tú mismo"**le dijo con acritud.

**-"Pero eso no es cierto...yo...yo ya no estoy con Mai, joder! La dejé en el mismo momento en el que Rukia volvió!"** confesó por fín, estrellando su movil contra el suelo.

**-"Y se lo has dicho a Rukia?"** le preguntó el muchacho.

Ichigo se revolvió el pelo y luego lo miró a los ojos. **-"No. Le he hecho creer que sigo con Mai."**

**-"Pero eso os está alejando! Y Zero lo está utilizando para su propio beneficio!"** se exasperó el chico. Ichigo se sorprendió de que su alocado amigo supiera de sus sentimientos por Rukia.

**-"Ya lo sé!"** le gritó. Luego, apretando los puños y mirando al suelo, bajó el tono de voz. **-"Ya lo** **sé..."** admitió, casi en un susurro. **-"Pero es que no sé si es eso lo que quiero! No sé si quiero que esté enamorada de mi, Natsu. No consigo** **aclararme.."**, confesó.

**-"Tío, por qué te dá tanto miedo? Nunca pensé que te asustarías tanto del amor. Por qué lo haceis tan difícil vosotros dos? Qué os pasa para que os temais tanto?"** quiso saber, inquieto, tocando los brazos de Ichigo.

**-"Nuestra historia es complicada, Natsu. Ella no es la prima de Orihime, no la conozco desde niña y desde luego, no tuvimos un encuentro muy nomal tampoco. Hablarte de todo eso sería difícil de entender para tí, creeme."** le confesó, con mirada humilde.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza sin entender. Eso era lo mismo que Tatsuki le había dicho.

**-"Tio, todo esto me suena a ciencia ficción o algo así...qué pasa? Es que ella es de otro mundo a caso?"** bromeó, sin saber cuán acertada estaba siendo su suposición.

**-"Algo así..."** contestó Ichigo, sonriendole derrotado.

Tras parpadear varias veces y notar como su cerebro se recalentaba, el enérgico guitarrista de RED sacudió su cabeza y le dió una palmada a Ichigo en el hombro.

**-"Vale, no entiendo una mierda, pero lo que sí sé es que debes dejar de mentirle"** le aconsejó. **-"Yo soy un desastre con las chicas, porque estoy en mi mundo la mayoría de las veces, pero ****tengo** **entendido que ser sincero con ellas ayuda bastante, sean del mundo que sean"** le dijo, tímidamente, rascandose la nuca.

**-"Ella también me miente, Natsu. Y mucho más que yo a ella. Es por eso que estamos alejados. Yo no consigo perdonarla por algo que me hizo"** le dijo, tan dolido y confundido, que se marchó dejando al joven allí parado.

**-"Oi! Ichigo! oiii! pero por qué te largas y me dejas aqui? te odio! me oyes? Como no vuelva mi colega de siempre, vete olvidando de mi! te enteras? Cabronazo!"** le gritó, sin obtener ninguna reacción del ojimiel.

Con el ceño arrugado, Natsu agarró a Happy por debajo de las patitas y lo elevó en el aire.** -"Me** **rindo, pequeñín. Quién entiende a estos dos? Yo desde luego, no"**. Luego, sintiendose observado, dirigió su mirada hacia lo alto del edificio. Por unos segundos, unos leves instantes, le había parecido ver a alguien en el techo. Alguien con un ropaje extraño, el rostro cubierto y con una Katana en la cintura. Pero esas milésimas de segundo no fueron suficientes para hacerle creer al muchacho que había sido real.

**-"Definitivamente, tengo que dejar mis vicios.."** se dijo, buscando su skate y montandose en él.

[][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

El aire fresco de la noche despejó un poco su cabeza y le hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Aún tenía las mejillas húmedas por el llanto. Si, había llorado como una imbécil encerrada en los baños. Todos los del grupo la habían llamado, habían intentado hablar con ella y Zero quiso acompañarla a casa, pero ella no había querido. Jamás dejaría que nadie la viera en ese estado.

Así que ahora estaba sóla, dolida, confundida, preocupada, acomplejada, celosa, débil...irreconocible. Podia soportar todo tipo de dolor, de penuria, de lucha, pero cuando se trataba de Ichigo, dejaba de ser la fuerte shinigami que era para tan sólo ser una mujer.

En su interior comenzaba a temer que no pudiera arreglar las cosas con el ojimiel. Que realmente todos los esfuerzos estoicos por los que había tenido que pasar para poder volver al mundo real no merecieran la pena. Realmente así acabaría todo entre ellos? No podría ni si quiera ser capaz de decirle cuánto lo amaba? Tantos estragos habían causado esos dos años en ámbos?

Dando unos pasos, se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser un telefono móvil estrellado contra el suelo. Tras inspeccionarlo, logró ver parte de la pegatina de una guitarra eléctrica que estaba adherida a la tapa de la batería del artefacto.

**-"Es el móvil de Ichigo..." **reconoció.

**-"Sip, eso me temo" **oyó decir justo a su lado. Había estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no había notado que alguien se acercaba a ella.

Al girarse, se topó con él de lleno. Ichigo la había estado esperando todo ese tiempo. Su corazón pegó tal vuelco que casi se ahoga al tomar aire. Él la miraba de una forma distinta. Ya no había recelo en sus ojos ni tensión en su mandíbula.

Ambos se quedaron mirandose unos instantes a los ojos. Sin decirse nada. De pronto Rukia notó cómo Ichigo le quitaba el peso de su maleta de sus hombros y lo cargaba a su espalda.

**-"Ichigo...qué? Qué haces aqui?"** le preguntó por fín, apartandole la cara, sin saber si alegrarse de verlo o salir corriendo. Se le notaría mucho que había llorado?.

El joven suspiró y se acomodó las dos mochilas. **-"No pensarías que dejaría que te fueras sóla a casa, verdad?"**. Su tono de voz era amable, cercano, protector de nuevo. Ambos iniciaron la marcha.

**-"Creí que estarías con..." **y guardó silencio, apartando la mirada nuevamente. Ichigo la miró de reojo. Había estado pensando seriamente en lo que Natsu le había dicho. Durante unos minutos, había deseado partirle la cara a Zero por haberle hecho daño a Rukia, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que el único que la dañaba era él fomentando esa mentira.

Había decidido que si Rukia y él aún no estaban juntos era por sus propios problemas e inseguridades, y no porque hubiera una tercera persona. No necesitaba escudarse en Mai nunca más porque no quería seguir alejándola de él. Simple y claro.

Las mentiras de la joven y la idea de que volvería a marcharse le inhibían de cualquier declaración, al menos de momento, pero eso no quitaba que no siguiera amándola con cada poro de su piel así que, le diría la verdad. Los celos evidentes de Rukia y el amor que todos decían que ella le profesaba le hicieron decidirse por un nuevo acercamiento. Y si dejaba que las cosas fluyesen sólas por mucho miedo que tuviera?

-**"Ya sé con quién creías que estaría. Por lo visto le has dado más importancia de la cuenta al hecho** **de que fuera a hablar con ella así que, ahí lo tienes."** le dijo, señalando el móvil en el suelo.

Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó las manos al pecho. **-"Me...me estas diciendo que has roto tu móvil para demostrarme que Mai no es importante?"**

Ichigo la miró a los ojos de nuevo. **-"No quiero que le atribullas importancia a cosas o personas que no la tienen". **

**-"Ichigo..." **susurró, notando cómo su corazón dejaba de estar encogido.

**-"Y otra cosa, enana. No soy del tipo de chicos a los que les gusta dar celos. No me gusta que nadie sufra, y menos tú. Así que deja de procuparte" **le aclaró, con tono firme.

Un furioso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Rukia y casi trastabilla al tropezar con una acera. **-"Yo...yo** **no estaba celosa! Quién te ha dicho que..!"** intentó mentirle.

Ichigo la miró de forma condescendiente. **"Deja de negar lo evidente. Tienes el rimmel corrido."** le bromeó, señalandole las mejillas.

Rukia se quedó muda de la vergüenza y no contestó nada. Apretó sus manos muy fuerte y no levantó la cabeza del suelo.

**-"Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también estoy celoso y ya sabes a quién me refiero"** le confesó, rascandose la nuca y carraspenado un poco. Sus amielados ojos miraron hacia el frente cuando notó que la joven levantaba la cabeza, incrédula y clavaba sus enormes orbes en él.

**-"Gra...gracias. Me hace sentir mejor"** le confesó, ruborizada.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio, sin saber qué decir a continuación.

La primera en recomponerse fue ella. Alzó la vista y admiró al joven que tenía a su lado. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que se habían dicho por la mañana, todo lo que hasta ahora se habían insinuado, los gestos, las miradas, los celos admitidos...todo unido a su perfección, al dorado atrayente de su piel sedosa, a su fuerte cuello, al suave balanceo de sus largos cabellos naranjas al compás de sus equilibrados pasos, a esos labios a los que, sin conocer apenas, ya echaba de menos.

Sin temer más, le tomó del brazo y lo detuvo en seco. El joven la miró inquieto.

**-"Ichigo...no crees que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó esta mañana?"** le preguntó, tranquila y madura. Ella se encargaría de que sus penurias merecieran la pena.

El joven suspiró, contagiandose un poco del valor de ella. **-"Sí...supongo que sí..."** admitió.

**-"Quiero que me contestes una cosa"** le propuso, haciendo que el corazón del muchacho seacelerara. **-"Tiene eso de los dos meses algo que ver con que te alejes de mi?".** Ichigo tragó duro y tomó aire. Si le decía que sí, qué pasaría?

**-"Creo que te lo dí a entender perfectamente..."** contestó, avergonzado.

A Rukia se le iluminó el rostro e Ichigo frunció el ceño. Por qué demonios parecía aquello una buena noticia para ella? Él estaba sufriendo porque se fuera a marchar, joder!

La muchacha sonrió de forma traviesa y se acercó un poco más a él.

**-"Y dime...qué pasaría si eso dejara de ser un problema?"** le tiró de la lengua, sintiendose valiente ante una muralla que sería perfectamente capaz de destruir.

Ichigo no se dejó amedrentar y agachó su rostro hasta ponerlo a la altura del de la joven. Rukia jadeó al tenerlo tan cerca otra vez. Su corazón multiplicó sus latidos y sus rodillas le avisaron de que pronto le flojearían. El ámbar de sus almendrados ojos se clavaron en los suyos acompañados de una sonrisa pícara.

**-"Y qué pasaría si te dijera que Mai y yo ya...?"** pero la melodía del opening del nuevo programa de chappy le interrumpió. Con las mejillas ardiendo por el caríz que iba tomando la conversación y terriblemente irritado, miró a su compañera, quien, alertada, le tiraba de su mochila para que se la diera.

**-"Pero qué mierda? Rukia! Es que vas a contestar en un momento como éste?"** se indignó, observando cómo la joven, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una indescriptible sonrisa en la cara, le hacía el gesto de que guardara silencio con el dedo en la boca.

**-"Si? Soy Rukia Kuchiki. De la revista Zounzo? Ajá! Y para cuándo sería? Oh, pues, dejeme ****mirar un momento la** **agenda del grupo, sí, un momento..." **rebuscó en la mochila, bajo la atónita mirada del pelinaranja.

**-"Pfff!" **refunfuñó Ichigo, cruzandose de brazos y dejando caer su peso en una sóla pierna. Maldita enana! Y malditos móviles!

Rukia le volvió a hacer una mueca con la cara, una mezcla divertida entre disculpa y sonrisa y volvió a hablarle con simpatía y entusiasmo a su interlocutor.

**-"Es importante para el grupo" **articuló con sus labios rosados, para que Ichigo dejara de quejarse, cosa que le encantó, por cierto, pues podía notar los nervios y la vergüenza en su rostro y todo era por ella, sólo por ella.

El pelinaranja siguió observandola. La veía sonreir, apuntar cosas en la agenda, negociar, exigir, agradecer, luego volver a sonreír. Era como si hubiera recuperado la alegría gracias a él. Suspirando aliviado, tomó una de sus manos y tiró de ella para iniciar la vuelta a casa. Rukia cruzó una mirada con él, llena de luz, y apretó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos como si de nuevo tuviesen que engañar al pesado de Imoyama. Seguía hablando por teléfono, ayudandole con su grupo y cumpliendo su promesa, pero se aferró a su mano con total necesidad e Ichigo estaba seguro de que no se la soltaría en todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

Por fín, después de todo el día, habían logrado hacer las paces. Aliviado, aspiró el fresco aire primaveral de la noche caminando junto a ella. En ese momento, se sentía por primera vez realmente cerca de Rukia desde que ella había vuelto y, lo que era más importante para él, ahora esa idea ya no le asustaba.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **Continuará...**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Pues hasta aqui la nueva actualizacion, gente! Qué tal? Espero que no se os haya hecho larga o pesada. Creo que he metido varios temas interesantes y que el capi tiene mucho Ichiruki. Tan sólo la conversación que mantienen por la mañana ocupa 7 de las 22 páginas que tiene el episodio. Y qué me decís del final? Adoro cómo se han comportado de nuevo. Admitiendo sus celos y sus sentimientos, acercandose el uno al otro por mucho miedo que sientan. Os spoileo que en el próximo capi ya no serán capaces de frenarse! es evidente por sus comportamientos de hoy, no? (risa malévola y un poco pervertida), buahaha!

Pues bien, fomentemos el debate, os parece?:

-Qué os ha parecido Mai? En este capi ya la conoceis un poquito mejor y felicito a todas aquellas a las que esa chica no lograba caerles mal de todo y es que Mai tiene su lado noble. Ya lo vereis. Pero, una duda os planteo, qué hará con sus nobles intenciones cuando tiene un bebé al que proteger? hmmm...

- Ichigo sabe sobre Sato! no os ha sorprendido? ahora entendeis un poquito más por qué se empeña más aún en alejarse de ella y es que, no es que sea un machista que se liga a todas las chicas y no permite que Rukia esté con un hombre, nope, la inquietud de Ichigo es porque sospecha que Rukia tiene sentimientos por ese Sato y que encima él es el que los alejó en cierto modo. Veremos más adelante si nuestro fresita tiene razón...

- Rukia, Rukia. Ya sabeis que el verdadero secreto que esconde no es que estuviera casada con un noble, cosa que no me he empeñado mucho en esconderos; qué es lo que realmente la atormenta tanto? Tiene eso relación con las misteriosas llamadas de la Soul Society?

- Ishida está comenzando a sospechar algo. Quiénes serían los dueños de esos misteriosos reiatsus? Qué relación tienen con Rukia?

- Como veis, Orihime no es del todo invulnerable a los encantos de Natsu. Poco a poco el joven está logrando acercarla a él más de lo que cree. Cómo se desenvolverán entre ellos las cosas?

- Va a haber un concierto- fiesta de fin de curso en la Mariposa Negra! Con un concurso incluido para pasar 15 min a sólas con un miembro del grupo. Amigas, ya os digo yo que en esa fiesta puede pasar de todo...jejejeje...^^

- Rukia está extrañada por la actitud de Ichigo y Zero y está comenzando a sospechar sobre la habilidad del primero para dirigir los ensayos del grupo. Qué pasará con ésto? Orihime se lo contará de una vez por todas?

- Qué pensais de Zero? curioso cómo sus pensamientos han cambiado un poco hoy, verdad? por dónde nos saldrá?

Pues bien, hasta aqui os dejo, amigas Ichirukistas. En el proximo capi, Ichigo y Rukia estaran extremadamente cerca. Tan sólo algo los separará bruscamente. Qué será? Os recuerdo que el artículo que le dará ventaja a Zero sobre Ichigo aún no ha sido publicado y que Naoko Tsudeki aún no sabe nada de nada...

Rukia se enterará por fín a manos de Natsu, Tatsuki y Orihime ( La liga ichiruki será constituida oficialmente!) que Ichigo es el autor de RED y que no está con Mai e Ichigo a su vez se enterará de que Rukia vino para quedarse. Será eso suficiente para que juntos les hagan frente a los problemas que tendrán con los medios de comunicación?

Y Mai? Aparecerá en escena con noticias fatídicas?

Quedaos conmigo que esto se pone aún mejor!

SED FELICES Y HASTA PRONTO!


	10. FIGHT INSIDE Parte 2

**DE INUKARENESMEE PARA TODOS MIS ADORADOS LECTORES.**

HOLA GENTEEE! QUÉ TAL ESTAN? PUES AQUI ME TIENEN CON UNA SONRISA DE OREJA A OREJA POR TRAERLES UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN! Ante todo tengo que DAROS LAS GRACIAS, MILLONES DE ELLAS, por haber seguido apoyandome a pesar de lo que me cuesta actualizar más seguido.

El hecho de vuestro interés sumado a que mañana vuelvo al trabajo y podré escribir mucho menos, me ha hecho esforzarme para poder dejaros otro capi más antes de que pierda mi libertad, jejeje.

Debo deciros que casi pegué un grito del asiento cuando lo terminé! Creo que me ha quedado bastante intenso. Como siempre, la última opinión la tendréis vosotros, claro. Aún así, espero que satisfaga vuestras necesidades Ichirukistas. ^^

Advertiros que el capitulo es MUY LARGO, de 40 pág. a word. Me he estado debatiendo conmigo misma en si volvía a partirlo y al final decidí que no. Me arriesgo a que os resulte muy pesado tan largo, pero tambien es un regalo para todos aquellos a los que les gusta tanto leerme, a los que me tienen paciencia y en fin, para todos, ya que por desgracia, tardaré en actualizar seguramente...Tomadlo como un capitulo doble, un especial, por así decirlo. Así que leedlo con calma para que podais sentir lo que he querido transmitiros y para que no os agobieis leyendo, jejejeje (cosa que me asusta mucho, por cierto...¬¬)

Deciros también a todas las personas que me mandaron un review, un mesaje privado o ambos, que durante las próximas semanas os responderé, a los anteriores y a los nuevos que me envieis. Siento mucho no haber podido hacerlo esta vez, pero quiero que sepáis que son IMPORTANTÍSIMOS para mí y que me hacen esforzarme cada día por escribir mejor, por idear las tramas, profundizar en los personajes y contaros con todo detalle como Ichigo canta las maravillosas canciones de mi adorado grupo RED.

En fin, creo que no me olvido de comentaros nada más. Nos vemos al final para fomentar le debate, vale?.

GRACIAS A TODOS DE NUEVO POR LOS REVIEWS Y QUE DISFRUTEIS DE LA LECTURA. Perdonadme por las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener y...QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Naoko Tsudeki...famosa, poderosa, guapa, joven, votada como la presentadora más popular de Japón, guía del programa de música más exitoso, portada de revistas, ídolo de niñitas que de mayor, querían ser como ella...y también, un ser oportunista y sin escrúpulos, que le había robado a Tenju Kurineda el trabajo de su vida.

Nunca supo cómo lo hizo, pero bastaron un par de citas con el editor, una buena minifalda y todo el descaro del mundo para que éste la presentara al dueño de la cadena J-IN. Desde ahí, ningún periodista humilde que hubiese empezado desde abajo podía escalar hasta donde ella estaba ni aunque fuese licenciado en Periodismo, como lo era él.

Pero para colmo de males, un dia tuvo que verse en la situación de aceptar el peor empleo que podría imaginar: Ser uno de los cámaras personales de Naoko Tsudeki. Él! Que era el doble de profesional que esa barbie de circo!

Así que cuando presenció la pelea entre los miembros del grupo pupilo de Naoko, no dudó en distinguir de ese afortunado acontecimiento la oportunidad que le llevaría a vengarse de esa zorra disfrazada de oveja.

El director de la revista del corazón con más índices de venta en ese momento, ojeaba con poco interés las fotos y el anexo que el cámara le había entregado como posible material para un artículo bomba. Sus espesas cejas fruncidas, sus insondables y pequeños ojos negros y la postura despreocupada que el hombre había adoptado tras leer el anexo le comunicó a Tenju Kurineda que las cosas no serían fáciles.

**-"Esto es todo?"** le preguntó, con cierto tono de burla en la voz.

**-"Señor Mishio, déjeme decirle que.."** intentó abogar por su artículo.

**-"Kurosaki aún no es tan famoso y RED recién está empezando. Sólo ha sido una pelea de adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas. Dígame, señor Kurineda, qué tiene esto de interés para nuestro público?"**

El cámara de Naoko trató de disimular su nerviosismo y su ansiedad con un carraspeo. Indicó con un gesto que iba a beber un poco de agua del vaso que previamente se le había ofrecido al ingresar al despacho y luego, aflojandose un poco el nudo de la corbata, volvió a hablar, adoptando la pose mas vehemente que sabía hacer.

**-"Señor Mishio, no está usted viendo más allá de unas fotografías; No le estoy ofreciendo un cotilleo sobre cómo dos adolescentes se han peleado por su mánager, sino la oportunidad de desprestigiar a la mecénas de todos ellos, la famosa Naoko Tsudeki"** propuso, con perseverancia.

Las espesas cejas se elevaron en un claro gesto de atención. Tras acariciarse un poco el bigote, le hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara.

**-"Kurosaki Ichigo es el autor de todas las canciones de RED y sin embargo, Naoko anunció a todos los medios y con su habitual y pomposo método, que era Kiryu Zero el que escribía. Si se demuestra que estaba equivocada, perderá credibilidad ante los medios y muchos de los artistas que les concederían sus exclusivas dejarían de hacerlo por miedo a que difunda errores sobre ellos."**

**-"Meterse con Tsudeki es arriesgado. Puede demostrar eso con pruebas feacientes?"** cuestionó el experimentado director de prensa.

**-"Tengo una grabadora con la pelea de ambos chicos en la que lo confiesan"** admitió, sonriendo con altanería.

**-"Realmente debe usted odiar mucho a su jefa, señor Kurineda. Imagino que no me vendería porquería sabiendo que su propio empleo corre peligro"** resolvió Mishio.

**-"Piense en todas aquellas exclusivas que Tsudeki le ha robado a esta revista. Muchas de ellas ni si quiera tienen que ver con el mundo de la música y sin embargo, un cantante prefería contarle a ella los detalles de su boda antes que a usted. Una revista del corazón tan prestigiosa como la suya merece lo que le corresponde!"** enfatizó, apoyando una mano abierta en la mesa.

**-"Deje de hacerme la pelota, Kurineda. Más allá de su pequeña venganza personal, soy capaz de ver el daño potencial que este material puede hacerle a mi competidora sin necesidad de ****que me lave los oídos"** le respondió, tajante, el señor Mishio.

Tras carraspear de nuevo, un poco avergonzado, volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono menos enérgico y más humilde.

**-"Entonces...lo publicaremos?"** quiso saber, cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa.

**-"Saldrá en el número de mañana" **contestó, apuntando unas cosas en su agenda y sin ni si quiera mirar a los ojos a su nuevo colaborador.

Una increíble sensación de triunfo casi arranca a Kurineda del asiento. Sus gafas se empañaron por la súbita subida de temperatura y su voz tembló de emoción contenida.

**-"Arigatou, Mishio-sama"** pronunció, con reverencia incluida.

**CAP. 10. FIGHT INSIDE. Parte 2.**

Un fuerte olor a chambusquina recorría los alrededores de la azotea del instituto sur de Karakura. Sin prestarle demasiada atención al humo negro que los rodeaba, Tatsuki, Ishida, Orihime y Chad repasaban nerviosos sus apuntes, sosteniendo el libro con una mano mientras que con la otra, apartaban el negruzo aire de sus rostros.

Justo a su lado, Mizuiro trataba de enseñarle sin mucho éxito, el funcionamiendo de su ultramoderno móvil a Ichigo. El poco resultado tuvo como consecuencia que el cerebro del pelinaranja se recalentara hasta el punto de echar humo.

**-"Aaahhhggg! esto es un coñazo! No entiendo nada! Este móvil es una mierda, Mizuiro!**" se quejaba Ichigo, mientras que toqueteaba todas las teclas que tuviera al alcance.

**-"Noo! Kurosaki-kun! No hagas eso! El teclado es muy sensible! Y cómo puedes decir que es una mierda? Es de última generación!"** protestó ofendido el afeminado chico, recuperando su preciado telefono de las zarpas inútiles del tonto naranjito.

**-"Eres un desagradecido, Ichigo, después de que se ha ofrecido a prestartelo mientras que no te compras uno nuevo.."** intervino Tatsuki, sin levantar la cara de sus apuntes y dándole un mordisco a su manzana.

**-"Es mi culpa si no se manejarlo? Tiene sopotocientas aplicaciones y la pantalla táctil se activa tan sólo con respirar! Yo me hubiera conformado con uno sencillito; llamar, enviar mensajes y ya!"** se defendió, desenvolviendo su bocadillo.

**-"Todos mis móviles son de última generación, lo siento"** apuntó el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

**-"Y cómo coño te los pagas todos?" **se intrigó Ichigo.

**-"Se los compran sus amantes, obvio"** intervino Keigo, revoloteando alrededor de ámbos. **-"Por** **cierto, Ichigo, cómo te rompiste el tuyo, eh? Una noche de pasión ajetreada? Te arrancaron los pantalones sin darte tiempo a cogerlo siquiera? No me digas! Se sentaron sobre él mientras tu te ponías... AUUUUCHH!"** y la sarta de barbaridades de índole hentai que estuvo a punto de decir se quedaron atragantadas en la garganta del pobre de Keigo debido al fuerte puñetazo que recibió a manos del aludido.

**-"Sabeis qué? Paso, gracias pero puedes quedarte con el móvil, ultimamente les tengo bastante tirria a esos cacharros..." **espetó Ichigo, dejandose caer contra la reja de seguridad del edificio y mirando a cierta jovencita que estaba sentada en el suelo enfrente de él, a pocos metros.

Rukia levantó la vista de su cuaderno apenas oyó el comentario para encontrarse con la mirada ámbar de Ichigo. Ámbos se sonrieron con complicidad puesto que la pequeña shinigami sabía por qué decía eso su adorado nakama.

FLASHBACK

**-"Pues bien, quedamos en eso. Muchas gracias!" **se despidió una alegre vocecilla que medio canturreaba en su conversación con su interlocutor. A su derecha, un joven visiblemente impaciente, la miraba con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

**-"Hooo, por fín colgaste! Ya hasta te imaginaba acostandote con ese cacharro pegado a la ****oreja"** se quejó el pelinaranja.

**-"Era importante para el grupo! Sabes que lo hago para ayudarte"** se quejó en respuesta, volviendo a recuperar su tono de voz normal.

De pronto, el rostro del muchacho se suavizó y su boca fruncida se tornó en una curvada sonrisa.

**-"Ahh, ya lo sé. Es sólo que...me hubiese gustado hablar contigo por el camino..."** le confesó, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

**-"Cierto. Tenemos una conversación pendiente, no?" **coincidió ella, devolviendole la sonrisa y acercandose un poco más a él.

**-"Rukia..."** susurró, perdiendose en aquellos pozos violetas.

**-"Mmm?"** murmuró, ahogandose en frenados suspiros.

**-"Podrías devolverme mi mano? Ya hemos llegado a casa" **bromeó, con el tono suave.

La joven se ruborizó. **-"Fuiste tú quien me la cogió primero!"**.

**-"Si no llego a hacerlo, todavía estaríamos en el local, enana" **le respondió, agachándose hasta ponerse a su altura.

**-"Bueno, podrías haberme agarrado del brazo, o del hombro!"** le refutó, mientras lo seguía hacia el umbral de la casa.

**-"Sip, pero sospecho que no nos habría gustado lo mismo..."** le respondió, con una sexy sonrisa torcida que dejó a Rukia casi sin aire. Era tan guapo!

De nuevo el silencio hizo de caravina entre ambos. Mudo testigo de sus miradas, de sus respiraciones desacompasadas por los nervios, de sus latidos vibrantes, de lo que callaban...

**-"Oi, dime una cosa" **rompió el silencio Rukia, **-"Todavía...todavía estas enfadado conmigo,** **verdad?"** le preguntó, jugueteando con la tira de su bolso.

Ichigo sopesó la pregunta y su mente zigzagueó por unos momentos en su memoria.

_**-"Ella también me miente, Natsu. Y mucho más que yo a ella. Es por eso que estamos alejados. Yo no consigo perdonarla por algo que me hizo**_**"** . El recuerdo de la conversación que había mantenido con su mejor amigo hacía tan sólo un rato retumbó de nuevo en sus oídos.

Él estaba enfadado con Rukia, muy enfadado y nunca se lo había querido admitir desde que ella había vuelto. Lo había maquillado todo de falsas esperanzas, disfrazado de desinterés y sepultado bajo una amistad fingida tan sólo por el simple hecho de no tener que enfrentarse a ese horrible sentimiento que lo atormentaba, no sólo por las sensaciones que le causaban en sí, sino porque la idea de estar enfadado con Rukia era inaceptable para su persona, para su corazón, para todo él...

**-"Te mentiría si te dijera que no..."** le respondió. Natsu le había pedido que fuera sincero y aquellos enormes ojos violetas que lo miraban con expectación, también se lo pedían.

**-"Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo"** coincidió, admitiendolo de forma humilde, sin victimismo ni lástima.

**-"Tus asuntos...eso por lo que te fuiste esta mañana...se han arreglado? Está todo bien?"** quiso saber, sin ninguna intención de molestarla ni discutir.

**-"Sospecho que no es eso por lo que estás tan enfadado conmigo, no?"** le atajó, siendo aún más honesta. **-"Ya te dije una vez que apestabas a furia".**

Ichigo suspiró de forma cansina y caminó un poco más hacia la clínica Kurosaki.

**-"Ichigo, espera" **le siguió, tomandole del brazo. El joven se volvió azorado.

**-"Parece que quisieras que te dijera cosas malas. Intento regular la situación, amansar las cosas, controlar las emociones y llevarme bien contigo, pero tú me lo pones muy difícil"** se quejó, serio, aunque sin levantar el tono de voz. Sus ojos, enmarcados por aquellas cejas constreñidas por la preocupación, destilaron la misma honestidad que los de ella.

**-"Quizá, si me dices que estas enfadado conmigo porque no nos hemos visto en dos años las cosas sean más sencillas"**.

**-"No" **rotundizó.

**-"Ichigo" **le reclamó.

Él se volvió hacia ella y le tocó el rostro con suavidad. -**"Acabas de volver, acabo de recuperarte, no** **quiero decirte nada malo. Tan sólo quiero.."** pero el sonido del movil de Rukia lo volvió a interrumpir.

**-"Joder! Son las once y media de la noche! Hasta cuándo trabajan esas putas empresas!"** se exasperó, revolviendose el cabello.

Rukia sin embargo esperó paciente y sin responder a la llamada. Sabía que él quería decirle algo, estaba empezando a abrirse con ella, quería hablar y sin embargo, antes no le había dejado por contestar una llamada. Ahora quería demostrarle a Ichigo que se había percatado de sus esfuerzos no volviendo a dejarle en segundo plano.

El joven, un poco más calmado, se giró hacia ella al comprobar que la melodía del programa de chappy seguía sonando de forma insistente.

**-"Contesta"** le pidió, al comprender que ella no lo hacía por él.

**-"No voy a hacerlo. Estamos hablando"** se negó ella.

**-"Sé que es para el grupo, contesta. Ya hablaremos más tarde"** le dijo, con una sonrisa sincera.

La joven le hizo una pequeña mueca y contestó la llamada, adoptando de nuevo aquel tonito de voz cargante que tanto enfadaba a Ichigo pero que era agradable y lindo a los ojos de los demás.

**-"Voy a casa. Luego te veo"** le susurró y antes de irse, sintió cómo la muchacha le tiraba de la camiseta para hacerlo girarse. Rukia se puso de puntitas y le alcanzó la mejilla, dandole un suave y casto beso.

Enternecido y algo avergonzado, Ichigo le sonrió de nuevo, habiendo interpretado la disculpa y el agradecimiento implícitos en esa tierna caricia, tan extraña viniendo de Rukia como emocionante a la vez.

**-"Putos cacharros.."** le bromeó de nuevo, alejandose para entrar en la casa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Desafortunadamente, luego no tuvieron ocasión de hablar. Isshin les recibió con cara de muy pocos amigos y tuvo de nuevo una discusión con Ichigo a cuenta de los estudios. Las hermanas trataron de intervenir para apaciguar el ánimo sin éxito y al final Rukia tuvo que prometerle a Isshin que Ichigo estudiaría antes de irse a la cama. Puede que el método no sirviera para solucionar los problemas académicos de Ichigo, pero sí para calmar al patriarca Kurosaki.

Para segurarse de que cumplirían con lo acordado, el propio padre de Ichigo estuvo con ellos en la habitación hasta las cuatro de la mañana, hora en la que a todos se les caían los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

A la pequeña shinigami le extrañó que su amigo aceptara aquella condición más o menos de buena gana y que no pusiera objeciones durante el resto de la noche. Aunque las peleas y algún que otro insulto fueron principales protagonistas de la madrugada, a Rukia no se le pasó un detalle por alto: Ichigo siempre estaba escribiendo. A veces no miraba ni los libros de texto y cuando ella intentaba preguntarle alguna duda, procuraba siempre esconder lo que estaba haciendo y disimular.

Rukia sonrió al pensar en eso, ya que Ichigo siempre había sido muy torpe para mentir y ocultar cosas en general. Qué estaría escribiendo?

Cuando por la mañana, medio zombies, salieron de casa, se encontraron con Keigo y con Mizuiro que los esperaban para ir a clases así que tampoco pudieron hablar. Lo que consolaba a Rukia era que Ichigo parecía más traquilo, le hablaba de cosas cotidianas, le gastaba bromas y peleaba con ella como siempre. De seguir así, estaba segura de que durante el avance del día, tendrían la ocasión de hablar y entonces ya no se echaría atrás. Esta vez se lo contaría todo, despacio, con detalles, por muy mal que éstos le hicieran sentir y luego, una vez que Ichigo hubiera comprendido lo horrible que habían sido esos dos años sin él, le diría cuánto lo amaba y que podría quedarse.

Era cierto que las extrañas llamadas a su comunicador y los reiatsus que sintió el día anterior le habían dado muy mala espina, pero, si algo fuera mal, si fuera a tener algún tipo de problema, Renji la habría avisado de alguna forma y eso aún no había pasado, lo cual, la dejaba más tranquila.

_"De todas formas no tienen manera de saberlo..." _pensó para sí.

Aún así, Rukia sabía que ambos tenían que sincerarse y contarse por fín todo lo que se callaban. Notaban en el aire ese ambiente cálido entre ellos y esa cercanía que poco podían ya disimular. Pero había algo que los intranquilizaba, algo que les hacía no tener prisa y seguir disfrutando más de aquel agradable ambiente entre ellos, de aquellas miradas a escondidas y del lenguaje oculto de sus cuerpos. Sería a caso que sus instintos les decían que la paz entre ellos pronto se acabaría?...

**-"Qué es esto?"** interrumpió sus pensamientos Tatsuki, tomando el cuaderno que Rukia tenía entre sus manos e inspeccionandolo.

La mirada violeta de la chica centelleó orgullosa de sí misma. **-"Te gusta? Es el boceto para el diseño de los carteles del viernes. Tenemos que anunciar la fiesta de fin de curso de RED".**

Tatsuki sin embargo tragó duro observando aquella "obra de arte" que tenía entre sus manos. Por Dios! Sabía que Rukia lo estaba haciendo con buenas intenciones pero estaba claro que sus lápices de colores no tenían la mismas buenas intenciones para con ella...

**-"Déjame ver"** pidió Keigo, revoloteando de nuevo alrededor de ellas.** -"Jajajaja! Qué cosa más horrible! Jajaja! Tatsuki menos mal que el Karate no se te dá como el dibujo porque si no!"** se burló el muy idiota, sin saber que el cuaderno era de Rukia.

A la pequeña shinigami le tembló una ceja y la cara se le puso verde de indignación.

**-"Keigo...esos dibujos son míos"** le medio gruñó, con una palpante venita en la sien.

**-"Jajajaja! Ves enana? Tus dibujos son horribles para tod...AGGGHHH!"** Y ahi quedó el pobre Ichigo, con medio cuaderno encajado delicadamente en su bocaza.

**-"Cállate idiota!"** le gritó.

El joven se incorporó y se desincrustó el cuaderno de la boca. **-"Serás bruta! Por qué me pegas a mi si se ha burlado Keigo?"**

**-"Porque seguro que lo ha dicho porque lo ha escuchado de ti!"** se acercó y lo encaró.

**-"Incluso el idiota de Keigo puede deducir él solito que tus dibujos son una mierda!"**

**-"Qué? Repite eso, niñato!**

**-"Dibujos de mierda!"**

**-"Imbécil!"**

**-"Medio metro!"**

**-"Amargado!"**

**-"Marimacho!"**

**-"Playboy!"**

Y así ambos siguieron insultandose mientas que los demás los ignoraban, acostumbrados a las típicas peleas de ese par de tontos. El recreo estaba a punto de terminar y aún les quedaban tres exámenes más.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

La esperada sirena que anunciaba el final de las clases por fín había sonado. Rápidamente se vió opacada por el griterío y el júbilo de todos los estudiantes en general y los de ultimo año en particular, ya que para ellos, terminaba felízmente una etapa de sus vidas; para algunos de una forma más felíz que para otros, claro...

**-"Ohh, por dios, me va a explotar la cabeza!" s**e quejó Ichigo, tirandose de forma despreocupada en el césped de la parte de atrás del instituto en donde se habían reunido todos.

**-"Lo dudo mucho, teniendo en cuenta que tus exámenes estarían la mayoría en blanco..."** comentó mordazmente Ishida.

**-"Puedes decirme lo que quieras, aunque lo mismo al final te llevas una sorpresa con mis notas y todo"** se defendió Ichigo, con cara de pocos amigos.

**-"Eso es verdad, este capullo siempre se las apaña para sacar nota con poco que estudie" **coincidió Tatsuki, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

**-"Qué envidiosa eres, Tatsuki-kun"** se burló el pelinaranja, volviendo a peinarse los mechones despeinados por la "caricia" de su compañera.

**-"Pues yo creo que él no será el único que vaya a septiembre suspenso..."** medio lloriqueó Keigo.

**-"Y eso que te he ayudado toda esta semana! No sé por qué todavía sigo perdiendo el tiempo contigo, Asano-san...".** Como siempre Mizuiro siendo dulce con el pobre Keigo.

**-"Nanii? eres cruel!" **lloriqueó aún más.

**-"Qué os parece si vamos todos a merendar para celebrar el fin de las clases?"** propuso Orihime, contenta por su buen hacer en los exámenes. Aún tendrían que esperar un día o dos para saber las calificaciones, pero ella sabía que todo estaría bien.

**-"Me parece buena idea"** coincidió Tatsuki.

**-"Y dónde está Kuchiki?"** preguntó Ishida.

**-"En la salida del instituto, repartiendo los folletos para la fiesta del viernes" **informó Ichigo, quien no la perdía de vista, siempre disimulando, claro...

**-"Pero cuántos le ha dado tiempo hacer?" **se sorprendió el Quincy.

**-"Los ha estado haciendo durante los exámenes..."** informó Ichigo, rascandose la nuca.

**-"Bien! La hermosa Kuchiki-san vendrá con nosotros a los exámenes de septiembre!"** se alegró Keigo.

**-"No te alegres por eso, idiota!"** le riñó el pelinaranja, haciendole una llave y doblandole hacia atrás.

**-"Y vas tú y la dejas?"** le acusó Ishida.

**-"Y qué querías que hiciera, eh? Te recuerdo que ella es una shinigami, que está fingiendo y que no necesita prepararse académicamente" **se defendió, con toda la razón.

**-"Pero eso no puede ser! Kuchiki-san se va a.."** y tal y como intervino, la misma Orihime se frenó antes de desvelar con su torpeza que Rukia había venido para quedarse.

**-"Qué decías, Inoue?" **volvió a preguntar Ichigo, percatandose de que su amiga había dejado la frase a medio terminar.

Tatsuki, que sabía que Rukia había venido para quedarse por medio de Orihime, se quedó pensativa un momento. Le parecía absurdo que la shinigami aún no le hubiera dicho nada a Ichigo, aunque, en realidad, si se ponía a pensarlo, Rukia tenía motivos para no quedarse con semejante tonto al lado, que no se daba cuenta de nada y que tenía mieso de arriesgarse con ella.

**-"Deberíamos ayudarle a repartir los folletos. Aqui estamos todos implicados con el grupo"** propuso con su apaciguado talante, Chad.

**-"Si! Esooo!"** salió corriendo la de grandes pechos, huyendo despavorida del escrutinio de los ojos de Ichigo.

Media hora después, todos terminaron por fín de repartir los folletos en el instituto y en sus inmediaciones.

**-"Bueno! Vamos a esa merienda o qué?"** preguntó. animada Tatsuki. Se giró hacia Orihime, a la cual, vió escribiendo un mensaje de texto en su móvil.

**-"A quién escribes?"** preguntó con picardía la karateka, haciendo que la joven pechugona pegase un brinco, alertada, como si la hubiesen pillado haciendo algo malo.

**-"Mmm..etto...avisaba a Natsu-san..." **contestó, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

**-"Creo que como mi adorado primo no está aqui, ahora me toca a mi decir su frase más célebre"** dijo Tatsuki, tomándo por el brazo a su amiga. **-"Teee guuuuuuuuusssstaaaaaaaaaaa"** se mofó, alargando el tonito burlón y esbozando una sonrísa pícara.

**-"Qué cosas dices, Tatsuki-chan! Yo sólo lo invitaba para merendar todos juntos!" **se escusó la tímida jovencia, rascandose nerviosamente una mejilla.

**-"Sí...sí..." **siguió burlandose, avanzando las dos en primera fila.

**-"De verdad!"**

**-"Que sí...".**

Ichigo y Rukia, que habían repartido folletos juntos, se carcajearon de las dos y luego vieron como los otros las seguían, dispuestos a iniciar aquella merienda. Keigo aún lloriqueaba por sus exámenes, Mizuiro le mandaba un mensaje de texto a una de sus amantes, Chad los siguió mirando el atardecer con las manos en los bolsillos e Ishida, visiblemente molesto porque se les fuera a unir **Natsu, los acompañó de mala gana. **

**-"Ese Ishida es un celoso. Por qué no le dice algo ya a Orihime?"** comentó Rukia.

**-"Ha? A Ishida le gusta Orihime? Nunca lo hubiera pensado..." **Ichigo miró hacia un lado y se rascó la cabeza, intentando buscar en su cabeza algo que le hiciese respaldar la teoría de Rukia.

**-"Bueno, es muy protector con ella, no?".**

**-"No estoy convencido del todo...también reacciona así conmigo y sabe que yo no estoy interesado en Inoue..." **analizó, con objetividad.

**-"Tienes razón...bueno, ya nos enteraremos" **conlcuyó, con una sonrisa. **-"Vamos?"** le propuso, adelantandose a él.

**-"Yo no puedo, lo siento, tengo que trabajar ahora"** se disculpó, haciendo una mueca con la cara y llevandose la mano a la nuca.

**-"No puedes saltartelo? Ahora ya estas ganando dinero con RED, lo mismo podrías plantearte dejar el trabajo..."** sugirió.

**-"No quiero dejarles tirados ahora que viene la temporada alta. Mi jefa y mis compañeros me ayudaron mucho al principio. Tengo un compromiso con todos ellos" **respondió, con el gesto tranquilo. A Rukia le encantaba esa humildad y esa honradez que le caracterizaban.

**-"Sigues siendo el Ichigo que conocí" **pronunció mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

**-"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido"** bromeó.

**-"Bueno, pues, pasadlo bien. Te veo luego en casa" **se despidió, dándole un golpecito suave en la frente con su dedo índice. **-"Se buena, retaco"** se burló.

**-"Siempre tienes que estropearlo!" **se quejó, cruzandose de brazos.

**-"Ya sabes que te lo digo con cariño!" **contestó, de lejos, sin volverse hacia ella y despidiendose con la mano.

**-"Ah..." **susurró, observandole marchar con los ojos titilantes y es que ver el atarder y a Ichigo en el mismo enfoque, era un paisaje magistral...

[][][][]][][]]][]][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

La mañana amaneció tranquila. En aquel silencio tan sólo roto por el caturrear de los pájaros, los pensamientos de Ichigo podían volar lejos sin ser interrumpido por nadie. Era en pacíficos amaneceres como aquél cuando se sentía bien por haber contribuido a que todo aquello siguiera existiendo. Era plénamente consciente, de que lejos de las propias consecuencias que tuvo, sus actos salvaron muchas vidas y que, por mucho que se hubiera arrepentido después o gritado de puro enfado que fué un idiota, si el tiempo volviera atrás, volvería a hacer lo mismo y usaría a Mugetsu sin dudar. Porque el bien de muchos se anteponía al de unos pocos o, en su caso, al suyo propio y eso él nunca lo había olvidado.

_**"Sigues siendo el Ichigo que conocí". **_Rukia no tenía ni idea de lo felíz que le había hecho ese comentario la tarde anterior. Era como si ella pudiera seguir siendo capaz de ver a través de toda la basura emocional que había acumulado en su ser, como si, por muy hundido que estuviera, ella fuera capaz de introducir su brazo y sacarlo de donde estuviera, tal y como cantaba en sus canciones. Ichigo se sentía mejor consigo mismo, como si recuperase el control, cuando ella estaba presente.

Eso le hizo pensar que había dejado incompleta la canción que había comenzado a escribir mientras fingía que estudiaba delante de Isshin. Fué la misma Rukia quien le había dado la idea sin querer y en ella justo describía esas mismas emociones que estaba reviviendo en esos instantes. _Que Rukia era la única que podía coger sus piezas rotas y unirlas para volver a hacerle completo._

Sin dudarlo, se acercó al fondo de la habitación, allí en donde su guitarra estaba apoyada contra el filo de la cama. No le hacía falta coger su cuaderno para rememorar la letra, puesto que ya se la había aprendido. Era algo inevitable si había salido todo de su cabeza.

Rukia subía las escaleras de la casa con el corazón tamborileandole con cada peldaño. Sentía calor en las mejillas y respopló fastidiada; por qué tenía que ruborizarse? Era tan estúpido!. Pero claro, para ella no era muy normal el haber preparado para Ichigo una bandeja con su desayuno. Al ver que no bajaba con todos, la muchacha decidió hacer con él lo que su pelinaranja amigo hacía con ella años atrás, cuando vivía como "ocupa" en su armario.

Fueron las risitas de las hermanas y el movimiento de cejas insinuantes de Isshin lo que la comenzaron a poner nerviosa y a interpretar sus actos como algo de tinte romántico y no como un simple favor a su nakama. Respiró hondo y terminó de subir el ultimo peldaño. Sería una buena excusa para iniciar la conversación que llevaban días dejando pasar. La noche anterior se había quedado dormida viendo una película con Karin y Yuzu, esperando a que Ichigo llegara de la cafetería y era complétamente lógico, ya que la noche anterior no habían dormido por estudiar para los exámenes.

El agradable sonido de una guitarra la hizo detenerse, mirando cómo el zumo de naranja se removía aún dentro del vaso por la frenada repentina. Los acordes ejecutados de forma suave y melódica la atrayeron casi de inmediato. Ichigo también tocaba muy bien la guitarra. Una dulce y armoniosa voz se abrió paso entre las notas. A veces repetía la misma estrofa pero cambiando algunas cosas y modulaba la voz de forma distinta, como si probara qué entonación venía mejor.

Entró en la habitación con una tímida sonrisa y miró a Ichigo de forma fugaz mientras se dirigía a dejar la bandeja encima del escritorio. El rubor de sus mejillas hicieron que los labios del pelinaranja se ensancharan en una enorme sonrisa.

**-"Eso es para mi?"** le preguntó, sonriendo pícaramente.

**-"No veo a ningún otro idiota que no haya desayunado por aqui" **le respondió, molesta por su propia vergüenza y porque Ichigo se había percatado de ello.

**-"Vamos, enana, no te enfades" **le pidió, sin dejar de sonreir, levantandose y dirigiendose al escritorio para agarrar el vaso de zumo. Estaba sediento y necesitaba humedecer sus cuerdas vocales. **-"Anoche volví tan cansado que ni cené. Tuve que cerrar la cafetería porque un compañero se puso enfermo"** le explicó, justificando su retraso, como si supiera que ella le había estado esperando la noche anterior.

**-"Pues come y recupera fuerzas"** le ordenó, todavía ruborizada.

**-"Haaaii"** le alargó, divertido.

Rukia se sentó en la cama, mirando la guitarra y el cuaderno que había al lado de esta. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ese cuaderno era el mismo en donde le había visto escribir la noche anterior. Con curiosidad, se acercó un poco y comenzó a leerlo disimuladamente. Aquellos trazos sin duda eran la letra de Ichigo, una muy bonita por cierto, para tratarse de un bruto como él; Pero pronto se sintió frustrada al comprobar que todo estaba en inglés y que aún no era muy capaz de entenderlo ni de leerlo con soltura.

**-"Esto es...una canción nueva?"** quiso saber, sintiendo como una vaga idea se le iba formando en la cabeza. Aún no sabía lo que era, sólo sintió como algunos engranajes comenzaban a funcionar, como si muchos detalles que había ido acumulando en su memoria, comenzasen a unirse en uno sólo...

Ichigo, apoyado de espaldas a su escritorio y con una tostada en la boca, se la quedó mirando por unos segundos. Luego terminó de masticar el bocado, bebió otro sorbo del zumo y soltó la tostada en el plato. Volvió a encontrar sus ojos con los de ella y Rukia pudo notar la vacilación en el rostro de Ichigo hasta que al final, se acercó a ella y tomó de nuevo la guitarra, sentándose a su lado.

**-"Sí, se llama "Pieces"** le respondió, adaptando su postura y la de sus dedos para volver a tocar. A Rukia ese nombre le sonó de algo, no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese título...

**-"No la había oído nunca en los ensayos"** indagó, volviendo a mirar el cuaderno.

**-"Eso es porque en el último ensayo todavía no existía"** le aclaró, algo dubitativo. Todavía se debatía consigo mismo si debía contarle a Rukia que él era el que escribía.

**-"Pero... creí que los temas nuevos se creaban entre todos"** quiso aclararse.

**-"Entre todos les damos la forma final, pero sólo hay uno que la idea, la concibe y la perfecciona"** le explicó, decidiendo que Rukia lo acabaría sabiendo por sí misma.

La preciosa shinigami de ojos violetas se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Luego giró su vista hacia el cuaderno y lo tomó entre sus manos.

**-"Ichigo..." **le llamó en un susurro. El joven podía ver en sus ojos que ella estaba pensando.

**-"Dime.."** Intentó ignorar el incremento de sus latidos.

**-"Qué notas saca Zero en inglés?".**

La pregunta hizo que el joven soltara una leve sonrisa. Su pequeña Rukia estaba pillandolo todo por donde debía.

**-"Normalmente siempre suspende, es muy raro que saque un cinco.." **le respondió, apretando inconscientemente el palo de la guitarra.

**-"Entonces...entonces..." **la chica comenzó a señalar el cuaderno y a él repetidamente con el dedo índice. Ichigo prestó toda la atención a su siguiente frase con el corazón en vilo.

**-"Entonces él la escribe en japonés y tú eres el que las traduce! claro!"** resolvió, dándose un golpecito en su otra mano con el puño cerrado y con los ojos iluminados por su descubrimiento. **-"Por eso eres tú siempre el que explica las canciones y sabes lo que quieren decir las letras! Porque al traducirlas, tienes que cambiar cosas, no? Es eso?"**

La maravillosa demostración de ingenio de su nakama -nótese la ironía - provocó que Ichigo casi cayera de la cama y se diera con la guitarra en los morros. Con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente y una venita marcada en la sién, se reincorporó.

**-"Pero qué dices enana! Joder! Te lo he puesto a huevo!" **se quejó, tapandose la cara con las dos manos y dejandose caer en la cama.

La chica se apartó un poco y lo miró sin entender su reacción.

**-"De qué hablas idiota?"** le soltó delicadamente, siguiendolo con la vista mientras él se tumbaba suspirando, dejando los piés apoyados en el suelo ya que ambos estaban sentados de forma horizontal.

**-"Ahhhhh...déjalo, no importa..."** le dijo, cansado, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

_I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way_

Entonces la oyó leer parte de la letra. Iba lenta pero su pronunciación era buena.

**-"Vaya lo haces mejor de lo que pensaba"** le dijo, aún tirado en la cama.

**-"Intento hacer lo que puedo. Me encantaría entender todas las letras de RED y saber lo que dices cuando cantas"** le contestó, de forma sincera. Él entonces se reincorporó.

**-"A ver, intenta traducir esa parte" **le pidió, con la voz aterciopelada.

La muchacha miró el texto de nuevo y se concentró, haciendo una mueca que a Ichigo le resultó extremadamente encantadora.

**-"Lo intento muy duro" **dijo, levantando una ceja.

**-"Jajaja! No, eso es el pasado del verbo "Try" y ahí "Hard" no se refiere a duro como un metal o una piedra, sino que hace incapié en que ese intento costó mucho esfuerzo, que fué en cierta manera duro. Lo entiendes?"**

Rukia asintió y volvió a intentarlo. **-"Lo intenté tanto"** resolvió.

**-"Exacto. No está mal, enana" **se burló, revolviendole el cabello. La joven sonrió entusiasmada y **continuó.**

**-"Esta frase no la entiendo"** le señaló la siguiente en el cuaderno.

**-"Thought es el pretérito perfecto del vervo "Think". Es un verbo irregular, es normal que no lo recuerdes" **le explicó, con paciencia. Rukia se sintió calmada y apoyada por él.

**-"Pensé que podría...que podría...qué demonios hace aquí un verbo auxiliar?"** se quejó, perdiendo la paciencia. Ichigo soltó una carcajada.

**-"Ahí "Do" no es un verbo auxiliar, está en condicional con el "Could" delante."**

**-"Ahhh...entonces...pensé que podría hacer esto...y cómo traduzco lo siguiente?"** volvió a consultar.

**-"Es una expresión hecha, significa "por mí mismo" **le explicó con toda la paciencia del mundo.

**-"Pensé que podría hacer esto por mí mismo"** tradujo.

**-"O yo sólo, también sería una traducción acertada".**

**-"Ahhh"** se quedó intentando memorizar lo que Ichigo le había explicado.

**-"Deberías ser profesor Ichigo, se te da bastante bien"** le animó.

**-"Tu crees?" **le preguntó divertido. **-"Bueno, para eso tendría que aprobar primero los exámenes del instituto y tal y como me salieron ayer, no creo que eso vaya a pasar..."** apuntó.

**-"Si bueno, los míos tampoco me salieron muy bien..."** coincidió Rukia con cara de fastidio.

**-"Pero tú estás aquí de paso. En la sociedad de almas no te harán falta las calificaciones del mundo humano."** le dijo, de forma natural, sin ninguna intención de estropear el momento de complicidad de ambos.

La joven se tensó un momento por el comentario, pero luego relajó el rostro y acabó esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

**-"Pero si no estuviera de paso, si tuviera intenciones de quedarme en este mundo, estaría en problemas, verdad?".** Sus enormes ojos se clavaron en los de Ichigo y guardó silencio, esperando que el joven captara el mensaje que ella acababa de enviarle.

Ichigo tan sólo tardó unos segundos en leer entre líneas.

**-"Oi, Rukia..." **comenzó a preguntarle, pero ella le interrumpió siguiendo con la traducción de la canción.

**-"Yo...perdido...durante la forma?"** esa frase sí que le sonó raro.

Entonces Ichigo tomó el cuaderno con una de sus manos y con la otra comenzó a señalar cada frase con su dedo índice.

**-"He perdido tanto por el camino...entonces veo tu rostro y sé que soy finalmente tuyo. Encuentro todo lo que creí haber perdido" **le recitó, con la voz suave. Luego, apartó el cuaderno, dejandolo en la cama y siguió traduciendole la letra, sin mirar a otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos.

Rukia lo escuchaba anonadada. Sintió como una de sus manos era tomada con fuerza por la de Ichigo y de cómo el calor nacía en su pecho, acelerandole el corazón y pellizcándole el estómago.

**-"Dices mi nombre y vengo a ti en piezas para que puedas recomponerme".** Su voz aterciopelada, sus apasionados ojos ámbar mirandola con intensidad, la emoción que le había puesto a cada palabra, que sin leerlas del cuaderno, habían sido recitadas como si fueran especialmente dirigidas a ella.

Durante unos segundos no hubo nada, tan sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones que cada vez estaban más cerca la una de la otra. Rukia se sentía desfallecer atraída por aquel imán que tenía frente a sí. No podía resistir su magnetismo, la absorvía, la envolvía.

**-"Ichigo..."** susurró como si no quisiera dejar escapar su nombre, como si quisiera seguir manteniendo dentro de ella cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él, mirando ahora los labios del joven como si fueran su único objetivo en la vida. Él tan sólo le acarició el rostro y se acercó un poco más, también concentrando su vivaz mirada en los labios rosados y jugosos de ella. Estuvieron a punto de hacer contacto, sus bocas estaban tan sólo separadas por milímetros, cuando...

**-"Ichigo! Rukia-chan!" **fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por Karin, que sin llamar, abrió la puerta de un golpe, casi estampandola en la pared por la fuerza empleada.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron abruptamente con el corazón saliendoseles del pecho y las mejillas enrojecidas.

**-"Karin! Qué demonios...?"** quiso saber su hermano mayor una vez que se recompuso de la interrupción.

**-"Siento haber entrado sin llamar, pero es que teníais que ver esto"** se disculpó. Karin parecía tensa.

**-"Q****ué ocurre?"** le preguntó su hermano, al notar el ánimo de la chica.

La Kurosaki llevaba una revista entre sus manos. Sin decir nada, se la entregó a Ichigo y esperó su reacción. Cuando el pelinaranja observó la portada, su rostro cambió de color. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo no era un error y tragó duro en el mismo instante en el que comprendió que, por desgracia, lo que estaba leyendo no era producto de su imaginación.

**-"Escándalo entre los integrantes del grupo RED. Un triángulo amoroso que hizo perder los papeles** **al líder de la banda"** leyó en voz alta el titular, mientras observaba una foto suya en la portada. A los lados otras dos fotos de menor tamaño mostraban cómo tiraba del brazo de Zero y en otra, había una foto de Rukia.

**-"Qué dice?" **quiso saber Rukia, alertada por el rostro de Ichigo. El joven la miró muy serio y, sin más remedio, le entregó la revista a la shinigami. Por qué? Por qué justo ahora que las cosas estaban avanzando entre ellos? Ese maldito de Zero! Es que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para quitarle a Rukia? Le daba igual poner en peligro la continuidad de la banda?

Rápidamente la shinigami observó la portada y luego buscó corriendo la página en la que se encontraba el reportaje.

**-"Al parecer la misteriosa mánager de RED no ha salido de la nada así porque sí y es que se rumorea que, a parte de ser la hija de un gran magnate de los negocios que prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato, ha sido su relación sentimental con el líder de la banda, Ichigo Kurosaki, el que la ha hecho ocupar tal puesto.**

**Los encantos de la señorita Kuchiki al parecer no han pasado desapercibidos por otro integrante de la banda, el autor de las letras del grupo y compositor de la mayoría de las canciones, Zero Kiryuu, quien, tras haber besado a la mánager del grupo a escondidas en los baños del local en donde estaban actuando, fué descubierto por Kurosaki y víctima de una paliza por parte de su compañero... [...]"**

Ichigo guardó silencio mirando atentamente a Rukia mientras ésta leía un poco más de la noticia. La voz de la joven se iba cargando de ansiedad e irritabilidad a cada párrafo que leía y sus manos temblaban, apretando las ojas de la revista. Cuando Ichigo oyó que Zero habia besado a Rukia, le arrebató la revista de las manos de forma apresurada, evitando que ella siguiera leyendo y buscando él mismo esa frase. No le fué difícil encontrarla, pues a su lado, había una foto de Zero y Rukia besándose en los baños.

**-"Ichigo! Es esto cierto? Fuiste tú quien le pegó a Zero!" **

**-"Te besaste con Zero!" **

Ambos se exigieron más que preguntaron al mismo tiempo, señalándose con el dedo y mostrando los rostros contrariados, manchados por los celos y los engaños.

**-"No puedo creerlo! Me mentiste! No fué ningún novio de una fan!" **le gritó la shinigami, estrellando la revista contra el suelo.

**-"Sí! Fuí yo! Y ahora mismo volvería a partirle la cara a ese maldito hijo de puta por robarme lo que es mío!"** le contestó él, encarandose con ella.

**-"Robarte lo que es tuyo? Hasta donde llegan tus celos, Ichigo? Le pegaste porque yo le gusto, es eso? Yo no soy de tu propiedad!"** le encaró, totalmente indignada más que halagada.

**-"Noo, ya veo, eres propiedad de Zero!"** le reprendió, cogiendo la revista y enseñandole la foto en la que ella y Zero se estaban besando.

**-"Han tergiversado la información! Eso no ocurrió así!" **intentó explicarle. Pero los celos habían cegado a Ichigo y ahora no la escuchaba.

**-"Y cómo puedo creerte? Se ve que no has perdido el tiempo, eh? Primero con ese Sato y ahora con Zero! "** la atacó.

Rukia abrió la boca sorprendida de que la hubiera juzgado de esa manera. Luego apretó los puños, furiosa. **-" Y qué tienes que recriminarme tú a mi? Tu si puedes ir con Mai o con cualquiera y yo no puedo besar a un chico? Ya me he cansado de esper..!** Al instante, se llevó las manos a la boca, tapandosela. Qué había estado a punto de decir?

Ichigo abrió los ojos en señal de asombro cuando escuchó lo que la joven casi le había dicho.

**-"De qué te has cansado, Rukia? De esperarme? Es increíble..."** le dijo, dolido e irónico. No podía creerlo, se había cansado de esperarlo el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí y por eso se había liado con Zero?

**-"Idiota! No era eso lo que pretendía decir!"** le gritó, elevando demasiado el tono de voz por los nervios. Se había dejado llevar. El enfado no la había dejado pensar con claridad.

**-"**_**Sí **_**era eso...y no sé qué habrás esperado de mí en estas dos semanas que llevas aquí, pero te diré algo, fuera lo que fuera, yo esperé casi dos años. Así que sí, tienes razón, soy un auténtico idiota, porque debería haber empezado con esas chicas mucho antes en vez de estar esperandote a tí"**. El rostro de Rukia cambió de la ira al asombro en un instante. No! No era esa la manera en la que quería que Ichigo le dijera lo que sentía por ella! Estaba todo mal! No!. Desesperada, se tapó la boca con las manos, frenando a duras penas las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Los dos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, mirandose el uno al otro. Respiraban agitados y estaban acalorados por la discusión.

**-"I...Ichigo yo..."** intentó dar un paso hacia él y tocarle pero Ichigo retrocedió, dedicandole una mirada herida. Luego le entregó la revista y volvió a hablarle.

**-"Y pregúntale a Zero por qué le golpeé. Siento decepcionarte pero no fué por ti ni porque piense que eres mía. Le dí la oportunidad de no cagarla más, pero veo que no la ha aprovechado" **le informó, con la voz teñida de rencor y decepción.

Karin, quien había estado observando la pelea en silencio, miró a Rukia sin comprender. Qué coño estaba pasando entre esos dos? Ella creía que Ichigo y Rukia ya estaban juntos, a su manera, pero juntos, por Dios! Si casi los había pillado besandose hacía unos minutos!. Sin embargo, ahora veía que su hermano estaba sufriendo de nuevo por culpa de la shinigami y es que Karin, por muy dolida que siguiera con Ichigo, era incapaz en ese momento de distinguir si toda la culpa era de Rukia o no si veía esa mirada dolida en los ojos de su hermano. Sato, Zero, Mai...qué coño estaba pasando ahi?

**-" Sois unos estúpidos! Los dos!" **les gritó, enfurecida, para luego correr a su habitación y cerrar de un portazo.

**-"Karin!"** la llamaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, Isshin, muy serio, subió por las escaleras para buscarles a ambos.

**-"Ichigo"** le dijo, con la voz grave, **-" será mejor que veas esto"** le pidió, haciendo con un gesto de la mano que le siguieran.

Ambos jóvenes obedecieron, alertados por la extraña seriedad del patriarca Kurosaki. Al bajar las escaleras, se encontraron con Yuzu, que miraba escondida tras la cortina lo que ocurría fuera de la casa.

**-"Qué pasa aqui?" **preguntó Ichigo, dirigiendose hacia la puerta principal. Tan sólo fué abrirla y toda una lluvia de flashes le cegaron de inmediato. La entrada de la casa y de la clínica estaba llenas de periodistas, que se lanzaron como posesos, micrófonos en mano, hacia el estupefacto Ichigo, quien se había quedado inmóvil de la sorpresa.

**-"Kurosaki-kun, digame, es cierto los rumores sobre la señorita Kuchiki y usted?"**

**-"Qué tiene que decir ante su violenta actitud con Kiryuu Zero? Pretende expulsarlo del grupo?"**

**-"Desde cuándo sale con su mánager?"**

**-"Ha contactado Naoko Tsudeki con el grupo?" **

Los periodistas no le dejaron hablar, le acosaron con preguntas de forma insistente, bombardeando su cerebro con aquellos dardos que le envenenaban el alma. Isshin salió de la casa, vestido con su bata de médico, y lo apartó de un empujón tan sólo para volver a meterle dentro.

**-"Mi hijo no hará ninguna declaración y les aconsejo que se larguen de mi propiedad si no quieren que les denuncie por ayanamiento de morada"** les advirtió, con su gran vozarrón. Luego, les cerró la puerta en la cara, a pesar de que los periodistas intentaron hacerle más preguntas.

Ichigo se movió nervioso por el salón, andando de un lado para otro.

**-"Joder, esto es una mierda"** se quejaba.

**-"Te dije que dejaras ese maldito grupo, Ichigo!"** le reprendió su padre. **- "Ahora por culpa de tu irresponsabilidad tus hermanas se verán perjudicadas!"**

**-"Oh, vamos! No aproveches la situación para volver a pegarme un sermón! Mis hermanas no se verán afectadas por esto! No lo permitiré, lo arreglaré!" **se defendió el pelinaranja, masajeandose las sienes. Cada vez se sentía peor y la discusión con Rukia, Karin y ahora su padre no le ayudaba en absoluto.

**-"Oni-chan, estás bien?" **se preocupó la dulce Yuzu, acercándose a su hermano. El pelinaranja le acarició el rostro, de forma amable.

**-"Ah, no te preocupes" **le respondió.

**-"Sólo está agobiado porque está lleno de mierda hasta el cuello" **apuntó Isshin. **-"Creí que con la vuelta de Rukia todo cambiaría, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo. A partir de ahora te prohibo** **que vuelvas a cantar, me oyes? Se acabó RED para tí!" **le ordenó.

**-"No pienso dejar de cantar, viejo, olvídalo"** le respondió, desafiante.

-"Oh. Sí que lo harás! Y más después de haber recibido esto!" le insistió, lanzandole un sobre al pecho. Cuando Ichigo comprobó lo que había dentro, se percató de que eran su boletín de notas, enviado por los propios profesores a la casa de los Kurosaki.

**-"Genial. Esperaba poder tener un poco más de tiempo.." **se quejó, resoplando.

**-"Tiempo para qué? Para inventarte cualquier excusa? Para mentirme al igual que haces con Rukia-chan y con todos?".** Sus duras palabras fueron el hachazo definitivo para Ichigo.

**-"Tiempo para poder largarme de esta casa!"** le gritó, perdiendo los papeles.

**-"Pues adelante! Quién te lo impide! Largo de aquí!"** le echó, señalandole la puerta. **-"Y llévate a esos periodistas contigo!".**

Ichigo apretó los puños y enfrentó a su padre. Se quedaron con las caras muy cerca, los ojos clavados de forma inmisericorde el uno en el otro y las mandíbulas apretadas.

**-"Papá!"** apeló Yuzu, intentando calmar a su padre.

**-"Kurosaki-san, no cree que está siendo exagerado?"** intervino Rukia, preocupada, separando a los dos hombres.

**-"No lo es. Yo estaba criando a un muchacho sano y con futuro, no a un vago que no hace más que saltarse las clases, suspender todo, ignorar a sus hermanas y pelearse con su padre sólo porque es un cobarde consigo mismo! Acepta que eres un humano normal de una vez!"** volvió a atacar, demasiado enfadado para aflojar el tono.

**-"Así que eso piensas de mi, eh? Bien, por una vez, haré lo que me pides. Me iré de casa"** le escupió Ichigo, sin poder disimular el dolor en el tono de voz. Dando unas grandes zancadas, subió escaleras arriba y se metió en su habitación dando un portazo que hizo temblar las paredes de toda la casa.

Rukia miró a Isshin de forma reprobatoria y finalmente, se decidió por subir a buscar al ojimiel.

Lo encontró llenando una mochila con ropa de forma apresurada.

**-"Ichigo.." **le llamó, preocupada. El joven se volvió hacia ella, con esa misma expresión de dolor con la que la había mirado antes.

**-"Si vas a decirme que todo esto es culpa mia por haberle pegado a Zero, guardatelo. Yo nunca quise que RED saliera perjudicado"** le dijo, abriendo otro cajón y cogiendo un par de calzoncillos.

**-"No iba a decirte nada de eso, sólo quería evitar que te fueras de tu casa..."** le respondió, apartando la mirada.

**-"Eso es inútil. Además, ya llevaba tiempo queriendo irme. Por suerte hemos cogido algo de dinero con las actuaciones, así que podré arreglarmelas hasta que piense algo"** le respondió, cerrando la mochila.

**-"Pero necesitamos solucionar esto!" **le exigió, levantandole la voz.

**-"Y yo necesito estar lejos de todos, Rukia!"** le gritó. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mirandose el uno al otro.

**-"Y yo soy la primera a la que quieres ver lejos, no? Mi beso con Zero fué...!** intentó explicarle. No quería que Ichigo se fuera, no cuando habían hablado de sus sentimientos por fín.

**-"Por favor, deja de discutir" **le pidió, con la voz rota, interumpiendola.

**-"Y qué hacemos ahora con el problema que le viene encima al grupo! Es que no puedo creer que quieras largarte y dejarme con todo el marrón!"**

**-"Rukia, deja de discutir..." **le volvió a pedir por segunda vez. Pero ella estaba demasiado afectada como para callarse.

**-" Y encima me han acusado de que soy tu mánager porque me acuesto contigo!" **

Ichigo avanzó hacia ella y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

**-"Deja de discutir!" **le gritó, con los ojos brillantes.

**-"I..chigo..." **se quedó estupefacta por la expresión de la cara de él. Nunca lo había visto tan afectado, tan triste.

**-"No lo sorporto! Es que no lo ves? No soporto que nos peleemos. No sorporto discutir ni una vez más contigo. No pienso volver a gritarte ni tampoco quiero ver más esa mirada en tus ojos. He estado mucho tiempo sin tí, al menos, hasta que te vayas, podrías tratarme de forma normal? Por muy enfadada que estés conmigo o yo contigo, deja de gritarme, Rukia."** Sus ojos mieles refulgieron mientras que seguía sosteniendola del rostro.

Rukia jadeó al oirle decirle eso. Sintió cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, amenazando con desmoronarla en llanto de un momento a otro.

**-"Y no voy a dejarte con el problema, sabes que nunca haría eso. Te llamaré cuando esté despejado"** le dijo por ultima vez, soltando su rostro y marchandose de la habitación. Rukia oyó como bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras y salía por la puerta principal, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie.

A la pequeña shinigami le dolió el corazón tras haber oído tal petición por parte de Ichigo. Que le tratara nomal antes de irse? Ella no quería irse! Quería quedarse con él! Reaccionando, salió corriendo tras él y abrió la puerta principal sin pensar si quiera en las consecuencias de su decisión. Al instante, se quedó petrificada al ver que no todos los periodistas habían perseguido a Ichigo.

**-"Mirad! Es Rukia Kuchiki! Está en la casa de Kurosaki!"**

**-"Entonces es cierto, están juntos!"**

**-"Está en pijama! Vive con él! Esto es un exclusivón!"**

**-"Señorita Kuchiki! Señorita Kuchiki!" **

Todos comenzaron a agobiarla y a avasallarla de tal forma que la paciencia de Rukia se agotó.

**-"Escúchenme bien. No sé exactamente qué ha pasado pero les diré que pienso esclarecer este asunto de la pelea entre los miembros de la banda. **

**Encuanto al beso con Kiryuu-Kun, han manipulado la información. Aquello fué un malentendido, un roce sin importancia, una mera broma y si alimentan más bulos sobre el asunto, no tendré reparos en denunciarles" **les hablo, con gran entereza y seriedad. Toda su pequeña estatura se vió opacada por la magnanimidad con la que se expresaba y miraba a las cámaras. Si había algo que tenía seguro es que Ichigo tendría una explicación para todo aquello. Ella confiaba en él, a pesar de que le hubiera mentido, confiaba en que tuviera buenos motivos.

**-"Y qué tiene que declarar sobre su relación con Kurosaki Ichigo? Ha sido eso lo que la ha llevado a convertise en la mánager de RED?** le preguntó uno de ellos, mientras que acercaba su grabadora al rostro de Rukia.

**-"Kurosaki es la persona más buena, honesta y leal que he conocido nunca. Todos confiamos en él ya que siempre tiene una buena razón para hacer las cosas que hace. Les aconsejo que traten de conocerle mejor antes de juzgarle"** le defendió, corroborando sus propios pensamientos.

**-"No ha contestado a mi pregunta"** le respondió el periodista, impaciente.

**-"No tengo por qué hacerlo. Si quieren hablar de música, estoy dispuesta, pero si sólo quieren** **morbo, vuelvan por donde han venido. Les veo en los Japan Music Awards, señores. Muchas gracias" **declaró finalmente, cerrandoles la puerta en la cara y dejando a los periodistas boquiabiertos.

**-"Rukia-chan! No puedo creerlo! Tú eres la mánager del grupo? creí que me ayudarías a llevar a Ichigo por el buen camino y vas tú y le animas más!"** le riñó el patriarca Kurosaki.

Al girarse, le dedicó una mirada gélida a Isshin. Fué tanta la fiereza que el hombre vió en los ojos- ahora índigos- de la Kuchiki, que se sentó en silencio en una silla sin ni si quiera abrir el pico.

**-"Ichigo nunca se ha apartado del buen camino! Simplemente ha intentado vivir su nueva vida lo mejor que ha sabido"** le discutió, con el tono serio y la mirada implacable.** -"Digame, Kurosaki-san, alguna vez se ha molestado en oír alguna de sus canciones? Le ha dado por entrar en su habitación cuando ha escuchado su guitarra por las escaleras? Ha ido alguna vez a verle actuar? Ichigo tiene una voz preciosa..."**

**-"Buah, pues claro que no! No quería animarle a que siguiera creando su mundo de ilusiones" **se defendió su padre.

**-"Y nunca se ha parado a pensar por qué Ichigo se creaba su propio mundo? Usted ya lo sabe, no es fácil vivir como un humano después de haber visto y vivido todas las cosas que él vió. La diferencia, es que usted tuvo a Masaki-san para apoyarle, pero él no ha tenido a nadie"** sus ojos se entristecieron al pronunciar lo ultimo, **-" Y ahí me incluyo yo. Le dejé sólo. Yo le enseñé** **cómo vivir siendo un shinigami, pero luego no le enseñé a dejar de serlo..."** se culpó, haciendo que sus preciosos ojos volvieran a ser violetas.

Karin, que estaba escuchando desde la escalera, sentada en un peldaño, abrazó sus rodillas con gesto crispado. Poco a poco, su enfado iba desapareciendo con Rukia, pues notaba dentro de sí, el fervor con el que la shinigami defendía a Ichigo.

**-"Pero nos tenía a nosotros! Y tenía a sus amigos!" **apuntó Isshin.

**-"Para Ichigo, tenía una familia a la que no podría volver a proteger y unos amigos que seguían teniendo poderes y que le daban de lado cuando aparecía algún hollow tan sólo porque creían que así le ayudaban, pero lo único que hacían era que él se sintiera más torpe e innecesario...".** Isshin se sorprendió al oirla. Después de tanto tiempo, Rukia seguia siendo la que mejor conocía a su hijo.

**-"Os dije que ayudaría a Ichigo y siendo su mánager estoy a su lado, le apoyo y sobre todo, le escucho. La manera de ayudar a alguien no es hacer lo que tú creas correcto, sino hacer lo que sabes que a esa persona le vendría mejor" **dictaminó, clavando sus ojos en Isshin. **-"Acusa a** **Ichigo de ser un mal hijo, pero yo creo que es usted el que está siendo un mal padre..." **sentenció, seria.

Isshin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó las manos al pecho con gesto ofendido. Parecía que iba a decir una tontería, pero, al final, su rostro cambió y se volvió a sentar en la silla, cavizbajo -**"Creo que...tienes razón..."** admitió, sintiendose culpable.

**-"Rukia-chan, y qué hacemos ahora? Oni-chan se ha ido de casa" **le preguntó Yuzu, con ansiedad.

**-"No te preocupes, hablaré con él. Le traeré de vuelta"** la calmó la pelinegra, acariciando el suave cabello castaño de la hermana menor de Ichigo.

**-"Así que...mi hijo es famoso..."** comentó Isshin, como el que acababa de enterarse.

**-"Parece que se le da bien destacar, haga lo que haga" **admitió Rukia, con una sonrisa enamorada.

**-"Y que tampoco se le dá mal enamorar a shinigamis"** bromeó el hombre, comenzando a cambiar su expresióm y su tono de voz por otra más acorde a su alocada personalidad.

La Kuchiki se sonrojó de inmediato ante la insinuació final no fué capaz de refutar nada yadmitió su derrota, con la cara roja como un tomate.

**-"Buahaha! Ohh, Rukia-chan! Pronto serás mi tercera hija de forma oficial! Jajaja!"** canturreó Isshin alegremente, revoloteando alrededor de Rukia.

**-"Papá, pareces bipolar con esos cambios de humor..."** se quejó Karin, acercandose a todos.

**-"Qué pasa, hija? En la valía de un hombre también está el dejarse iluminar por la sabiduría de una mujer, jojojo!"** se jactó, poniendo los brazos en jarras y riendose de pecho.

La shinigami, sin poder evitar soltar una risilla, miró hacia la salida. **-"Voy a ir a solucionar algunas cosas, por favor, encarguese de los periodistas, Kurosaki-san" **le pidió, aún un poco sonrojada.

**-"Claro! Les diré que eres la novia de mi hijo y nos dejarán en paz!"** anunció alegremente el hombre.

**-"Qué?".** El rubor volvió furiosamente al rostro de Rukia.

**-"En realidad es lo más inteligente. Si les das lo que quieren, te dejaran tranquila"** apuntó Karin, bajando de las escaleras. **-"Además, tampoco es que sea una mentira, no? Todo es cuestión** **de tiempo.."** le dijo, con media sonrisa, haciendo las paces con ella subliminalmente.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella hasta abrazarla con fuerza.

**-"Y dime, hija mia, por dónde vas a buscar a Ichigo? Ese idiota no emite ni el más mínimo reiatsu"** le preguntó Isshin.

**-"Rei...qué? Shinigami? Poderes? Pero de qué estais hablando?"** cuestionó asombrada Yuzu, ajena como siempre a la verdadera historia de su familia.

**-"Ainsss...ven conmigo, Yuzu, ya va siendo hora de que te enteres de algunas cosas..." **le contestó Karin, tomandola de la mano y llevandosela a la cocina.

**-"No voy a buscarle ahora. Ichigo me ha pedido tiempo y me ha prometido que me llamará luego, asi que le dejaré tranquilo. De momento voy a ocuparme de cierta persona, a enterarme de toda la verdad y a solucionar lo que ha causado todos estos problemas"** le informó, con los ojos índigos y desafiantes y refiriendose muy claramente a Zero.

**-"Entiendo. Gracias por todo, Rukia-chan"**. Isshin se maravilló de la personalidad abrumadora de la joven shinigami. No la recordaba tan madura, sinceramente.

**-"Si quiere darme las gracias, comportese con Ichigo de ahora en adelante, vale?"** le pidió, con más amabilidad que severidad, y con más cariño que rudeza pues ella sabía lo mucho que Isshin quería a Ichigo, aunque fuera un bruto a la hora de demostrárselo.

**-"Hai".**...respondió haciendo pucheritos y con los ojillos conmovidos.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][]

Dejó su taza de té sobre el posavasos de forma diligente. Sus lilas ojos se concentraron en la pantalla mientras que cambiaba de canal cada pocos minutos. Mordiendose el labio inferior, se inclinó hacia detrás apoyandose en el respaldar del sofá. Hizo el intento de apartar su sedoso flequillo de la frente, pero pronto el plateado cabello volvió a su sitio.

Su día había comenzado de forma normal, es más, lo había empezado con ganas ya que esperaba que hoy tuviera noticias de aquel reportaje que se le había prometido. Pero ahora las cosas no pintaban tan bien como cuando había recibido cierta revista en su casa.

Ahora tenía la plena certeza de que Rukia sabía que Ichigo le había golpeado, pero, por desgracia, también había ocurrido algo que Zero no había planeado. Cuando aquel cámara de "Play it" le dijo que conocía a los editores de varias revistas del corazón que se interesarían por el triángulo amoroso dentro de RED, pensó que ese estúpido sólo se centraría en eso y que, como ellos no eran tan conocidos aún, la noticia sólo se movería lo justo para que Rukia se enterara y él quedara como un inocente frente a Ichigo. Pero resultaba que la pelea había sido la noticia debajo de la noticia, la cual era en realidad, que Naoko Tsudeki había engañado a su público y a los telespectadores vendiendo en exclusiva una noticia que era del todo incierta. Ese maldito periodista se la había jugado! Ahora todos los medios se estaban cebando con la famosa presentadora, además de ensuciar el nombre de Rukia, la legitimidad de su puesto como mánager y por último, la seriedad y el compromiso de los miembros del grupo con su música.

Maldita sea! Qué haría ahora? Él sólo quería llamar la atención de Rukia y no meter al grupo en aquel lío!.

Sin saber qué hacer, apagó rápidamente su móvil a fín de no recibir ninguna llamada o de Rukia o de Naoko. Sin duda, cuando la popular mecenas del grupo se enterara de todo aquello -si es que no se había enterado ya, cosa que dudaba- el patrocinio de RED, su candidatura a los "Japan music awards" y todo su apoyo económico se irían al garete.

Agobiado, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá dejándose caer.

**-"Esto me pasa por usar mucho la cabeza de abajo en vez de la de arriba..."** se dijo, apagando la televisión.

El sonido del timbre de su casa le sacó de su aturdimiento. Quién podía ser? Hoy le había dado el día libre a Ninet y no esperaba ninguna visita. Extrañado, se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta. El corazón le dió tal vuelco que casi le hace toser. Delante suya se encontraba la mujer más original y extraña que había conocido en la vida, una por la que acababa de sembrar el fín de su carrera musical y por la que seguro acabaría completamente sólo...Pero bastó echarle una ojeada más para que todo lo demás valiese la pena tan sólo por poder aspirar a tenerla.

Se centró en sus ojos, aquellos ojos extremadamente enormes y de un color tan único e increíble. Aún no sabía a ciencia cierta si eran azules, índigos o violetas, lo que sí sabía es que escondían un misterio y un misticismo difíciles de descodificar. Sus facciones, delicadas y suaves, contrarrestaban a la hora de albergar aquel carácter fuerte y dinámico y su cuerpo, tan pequeño, estaba dotado de unas increíbles y largas piernas, de muslos potentes y perfectos y gemelos elegantes. Toda ella era elegante. No le extrañaba que Ichigo se hubiera enamorado de ella, si la mirabas bien, no le llegaba a la suela de ninguna chica con la que ambos hubiesen estado con anterioridad.

**-"Rukia-chan.."** la saludó, un poco receloso. Cómo debía comportarse ahora con ella? Optó por la precaución, claro.

Rukia lo miró a los ojos y esbozó media sonrisa.

**-"Hola, Zero-kun. No sé si has visto.."** comenzó a hablar pero el muchacho la detuvo.

**-"Esta revista?"** la interrumpió, elevando una de sus manos y mostrándole a Rukia su número de "Heart&People".

**-"Sí, esa revista. Tenemos que hablar"** le comunicó, intentando mantener una actitud comunicativa. El atractivo peliplata le caía bien y no quería precipitarse al juzgarle. Ichigo le había dado a entender que Zero era el culpable de todo aquello y ella confiaba en Ichigo así que, le daría la oportunidad al joven de explicarse.

Un poco intranquilo, se apartó y le dió paso. El apartamento estaba limpio y ordenado y su decoración podía ser de todo menos cutre. Aquello no encajaba con un estudiante de 18 años.

**-"Quieres algo de beber?"** le ofreció, observando cómo la chica saciaba su curiosidad con los cuadros que había en el salón.

**-"Son de mi madre..."** le informó, acercándose a ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

**-"Pinta muy bien" **le aduló de forma sincera. Sin emargo el joven no se tomó más tiempo en mirar aquellas delicadas obras y se sentó en el sofá.

**-"Pintaba. Está muerta, al igual que mi padre y mi hermano gemelo" **le informó, mostrandose lo más indiferente que podía.

**-"Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía"** se disculpó, sentandose junto a él en el sofá.

**-"Es normal que no lo supieras. No me gusta hablar de mis cosas"** le informó, con un tono suave y delicado, siendo lo más gentil que podía con ella.

**-"Zero-kun...me dijiste que yo te gusto, verdad?"** le preguntó, sin titubeos, clavando su mirada en él.

El muchacho se sorprendió al oír eso. Esperaba que hablase de la situación del grupo o que le sacara directamente el tema de la pelea, incluso, que lo acusara directamente, sin embargo, ella le había cuestionado algo que le dejó gratamente descolocado. Sin dudarlo, le sonrió seductoramente y la tomó de los hombros.

**-"Claro que me gustas y mucho"** le respondió, totalmente seguro de sí mismo.

**-"Entonces debes ser capaz de ser sincero conmigo. Por qué te pegó Ichigo?" **le preguntó, con el corazón en vilo. El joven se sorprendió. Aún no sabía por qué se habían pegado realmente?

**-"Cómo? Aún no lo has leído?"** le cuestionó, extrañado.

**-"Sí que lo he leído, quiero decir, bueno, al menos una parte. Me cuesta creer que Ichigo te haya pegado porque me besaste, pero...cómo se ha enterado? Sólo nos vió Orihime y ella no nos tomó ninguna foto"**. Entonces Zero lo comprendió todo. Rukia no se había leído todo el reportaje y no había visto la televisión ni oído la radio, y era por eso que se comportaba así de tranquila con él.

**-"Ichigo y tú...habéis tenido una bien gorda, no?"** quiso saber, acariciandose el tatuaje de su cuello para mitigar los nervios. Enseguida se percató de la tristeza en el tono de voz de Rukia. Puede que la chica hubiese entrado en su casa tranquila y decidida, pero ahora la veía desmoronarse conforme iban sacando el tema.

**-"Ha sido horrible..." **admitió, con la voz rota de nuevo.

**-"Los periodistas...se esconden en todas partes..." **intentó ganar tiempo, respondiendo a su pregunta anterior. Se debatía entre ser sincero y disculparse con Rukia o no decir nada. En ambas situaciones perdía, obviamente y todo gracias a ese maldito cámara traidor.

**-"Zero-kun, por qué no me lo dijiste? Por qué no me dijiste que fué Ichigo el que te había pegado?"** quiso saber, acariciandole la mejilla y recordando con pena lo magullado que quedó el delicado rostro del joven.

La preocupación de Rukia por él le hizo sentirse aún peor.

**-"Esperaba que tarde o temprano te enteraras...pero veo que él no ha querido contartelo".**

**-"Tan sólo me ha dicho que te preguntara a tí. Me dijo que te había dado una oportunidad y que la habías desaprovechado. No lo entiendo, de qué habla?"**

Zero guardó silencio, mirandole a los ojos. Luego, apartó su rostro.

**-"Rukia-chan...necesito que me respondas una cosa"** le pidió, apretando los puños. La shinigami asintió y esperó paciente por su pregunta.

**-"Tú...hasta dónde te importa Ichigo?".** Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella reflejando un miedo que hicieron sentir culpable a Rukia incluso antes de darle su respuesta.

**-"Lo amo"** le respondió, decidiendo que ser lo más directa era lo mejor. Hacía mucho que debería haberle dicho a Zero lo que sentía por el ojimiel.

El rostro del muchacho se contrajo por una punzada inesperada de desilusión.

**-"Aunque te dijera que me pegó por tí porque se moría de celos?".** Su voz se tornó un poco ronca.

**-"Ichigo no te golpearía por eso. Tú eres su compañero, su amigo."** respondió con convicción.

Zero se crispó ante el comentario y endureció un poco el tono.

**-"Ya...él tiene siempre una buena razón para hacer las cosas que hace, no?" **le preguntó, irónico, emulando las palabras que ella le había dicho a la prensa cuando acudieron a la casa de los Kurosaki y que había visto mientras hacía zapping por la cadenas.

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego relajó su faz, consciente de que tenía algo de culpa por aquello. **-"Lo siento mucho si alguna vez te he dado a pensar que yo...podría corresponderte. Lo siento..." **. Esas disculpas fueron como ácido en el corazón de Zero.

**-"Dime, Rukia-chan, si no sabes la verdad, si Ichigo no te había dicho nada, cómo pudiste decirle eso a la prensa? Cómo podéis tener tanta confianza el uno en el otro? Me exaspera!" **cuestionó, inquieto.

**-"No creas que tenemos tanta confianza..."** su tono de voz se quebró, haciendo que el muchacho la mirara a los ojos de nuevo.** -"No paramos de mentirnos y de hacernos daño..."** admitió, derrotada. **-"Yo...odio las mentiras, Zero-kun"**. Sus ojos titilaron, húmedos.

Esa frase se clavó como un puñal en el pecho del atractivo peliplata. Como si en un concurso de palabras hubiera mencionado la incorrecta o la tabú. Rukia odiaba las mentiras y él no había parado de mentirle prácticamente desde que la conoció.

**-"Y cómo puedes amarle si te miente tanto?"** la misma pregunta le recordó lo muy equivocado que había estado con su actuar.

**-"Mis lazos con Ichigo van más allá de la muerte. Él ha tenido mi vida en sus manos en más de una ocasión y siempre se las arreglaba para devolvermela...Y cada vez que eso ocurría, me dejaba un trocito de él para hacerla más completa..."** contestó, con mirada melancólica.

El peliplata guardó silencio, mirandose sus propias manos. Luego, soltó una risilla derrotada.

**-"Espero que estuvieses hablando en sentido figurado..."** bromeó, sintiendose patético y diminuto al lado de Ichigo. Si él supiera que aquello había sido totalmente literal...

Rukia no respondió. Tan sólo, dejó que dos lágrimas furtivas resbalaran por sus mejillas y es que era ahora cuando toda la emoción contenida de su discusión con el pelinaranja salía a la luz.

Zero la observó llorar y tragó con pesar. Había sido el idiota más grande del planeta, el peor amigo, el peor compañero y un ogro enamorándose de una princesa. Ichigo había tenido razón con lo que le dijo el día que discutieron por ella: Él no sabía amar.

**-"Rukia-chan, pídeles a todos que se reúnan en la "Mariposa Negra". Irémos juntos y pronto lo comprenderás todo. Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que Naoko Tsudeki nos destruya"** le propuso, dispuesto a salvar un poco de lo que tanto le importaba a Ichigo, ese amigo, del que debió aprender más.

**-"Eso es otra cosa que no entiendo. Por qué haría Tsudeki un escándalo por ésto? Cuánto le puede importar nuestros líos sentimentales?" **cuestionó, contrariada, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

**-"Llámala a ella también. Hazme caso" **le insistió, ayudandola a incorporarse. **-"Por cierto,** **Rukia-chan, podrías...podría abrazarte?"** le pidió, con humildad.

**-"Qué?" **la pregunta la hizo soltar una risa inesperada. Hasta en ese tipo de situaciones, Zero tenía la habilidad de sorprenderla. Era absolutamente imprevisible.

El joven interpretó aquella risa como un "sí" y despacio, la estrechó entre sus brazos sin ninguna otra intención que disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de paz con ella. Cuando le contara todo, cuando se enterara de la verdad, estaba seguro de que Rukia le odiaría para siempre.

**-"Oigas lo que oigas, recuerda que mis sientimientos hacia tí son verdaderos"** le susurró, acariciandole la cabeza y apoyando sus barbilla sobre ella.

Rukia interpretó esa frase como su rendición ante sus intentos de conquistarla, sin saber, que en realidad, se estaba despidiendo de ella.

**-"Gracias, Zero-kun"** le respondió, deshaciendo el abrazo. Rukia se sintió más aliviada. Había acudido a él con la esperanza de que la ayudara, de que fuese ese buen chico que siempre pensó que era y por lo visto, no se había equivocado al juzgarle...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Apagó la televisión con un tic en la ceja. Su propia indignación y frustración no podían salir a flote debido a que alguien ya gritaba por los dos. Harta de escuchar sus quejas, le lanzó el mando a la cabeza, propiciandole un certero golpe.

**-"Woaahhaa! Tatsuki! Temmeeeee!"** fué lo que gritó Natsu cuando su adorada prima le interrumpió su discursito sobre cómo mataría a Zero.

**-"Llevas ladrando veinte minutos, imbécil! Quieres callarte para que pueda pensar? Yo también soy del grupo, recuerdas?"** le riñó con uno de sus amenazadores puños en alza.

**-"Yo no soy un perro! Y si tanto te molesto, deja de invitarme!" **se defendió, cruzandose de brazos y adoptando una pose indignada.

**-"Te invitas tú sólo! Llevas aqui desde ayer que fuimos a merendar todos juntos!"** se indignó la karateka.

**-"Fué Orihime-chan quien me invitó!"** apeló.

**-"Sí! Pero no a que te quedaras a todas horas en nuestra casa, caradura!".**

Mientras tanto, la dulce Orihime estaba afuera, con los codos apoyados en la barandilla de su balcón. Llavaba ahí desde que habían visto hacía un rato la noticia en un famoso canal de música. Cómo había salido a la luz todo aquello? El resto de los componentes del grupo habían decidido guardar silencio a petición de Ichigo para no crearle escandalos a la banda y luego estuvieron ella e Ishida en los baños durante unos momentos. Pensar que el propio Ichigo lo hubiera contado era una tontería incluso para ella, cuyo cerebro lo veía todo posible...

Hasta donde sabía, Rukia seguía sin enterarse de la verdad así que sólo le quedaban Ishida y el propio Zero. Al instante desechó la idea, pues su elegante compañero quincy jamás le haría eso a sus amigos, por muy resentido con Ichigo que estuviera así que sólo le quedaba una opción...

**-"Ha sido el maldito de Zero, estoy seguroo! lo mataré!"** seguía gruñendo Natsu, mordiendo uno de los cojines del salón y siendo pateado por su prima por tratar así el mobiliario.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la frente de Orihime...había estado toda la mañana intentando dar con el culpable cuando sus dos amigos ya lo sabían!

El sonido del timbre de la casa les interrumpió a los tres. Extrañada fué a abrir la puerta y el invitado entró sin ni si quiera saludar.

**-"Kurosaki-kun!"** se sorprendió la castaña. Ichigo había entrado corriendo y por su aspecto, parecía que esa había sido su única ocupación en lo que iba de mañana. Respiraba de forma acelerada y estaba inclinado hacia delante con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

**-"Gra...gracias, Inoue"** le dijo, apenas recuperó un poco el aliento.

**-"Ichigo, qué ha pasado?"** preguntó Tatsuki.

**-"Esta mañana se han plantado en mi casa toda una orda de periodistas. Me ha costado mucho despistarles"** les contó, secandose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

**-"Nee, Happy? Quieres algo de comer?"** preguntó Natsu, mirando con desdén a Ichigo y apartando la cara. Todavía estaba muy enfadado con su mejor amigo por ser un idiota.

**-"Oi, Natsu..."** comenzó Ichigo, con un tono apaciguador **-"Esta mañana está siendo la peor de mi** **vida. Podrías darme un respiro?"** le pidió. No le hizo falta nada más al alocado chico de pelo rosa para saber que su amigo estaba pasandolo muy mal.

**-"Te prepararé algo de comer" **sugirió la dulce Orihime, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Ichigo. Se sentía tan miserable en esos momentos que le daba igual morir de indigestión por la comida de la chica. Mejor! Así se evitaba más sufrimiento.

Todos se dirigieron a la salita mientras que Orihime se decidía a prepararle un sandwich. Por una vez en su vida, olvidaría sus magníficas y originales dotes culinarias para ofrecerle a su amigo algo rápido y sencillo. Necesitaban hablar.

**-"Supongo que...habréis visto la noticia, verdad?" **comenzó Ichigo, un poco trémulo.

**-"Como para no verla. Está en todos los canales de música y en los magazines matutinos de las principales cadenas" **comentó Tatsuki, con el tono tranquilo, para apoyar a su amigo, el cual, tenía muy mala cara.

**-"Hubiera deseado mil veces que esos programas hablaran de nosotros tan sólo por nuestra música..."** se lamentó Ichigo. **-"Mi padre está furioso por haber implicado a la familia y me ha echado de casa..."** contó, con la mirada dolida.

**-"Lo siento mucho, tío.." **le dijo Tatsuki, dejando caer una mano en uno de los hombros del pelinaranja.

**-"Tú tienes la culpa de esto" **intervino Natsu, con las cejas fruncidas.

Ichigo lo miró con ojos tristes. **-"Ahh...lo sé. Es sólo que no creí que Zero llegara tan lejos. Por lo visto, le importa una mierda el bienestar del grupo con tal de conseguir a Rukia".**

**-"Eso también es culpa tuya! Si hubieras sido sincero con ella, habríais estado juntos desde el principio y Zero no habría hecho todo esto!"** volvió a acusarle.

**-"Creo que estaba en mi derecho de no querer hablarle de mis sentimientos" **se defendió el pelinaranja, frunciendo las cejas.** -"No tengo culpa de que Zero haya resultado ser tan rastrero".**

**-"Ichigo, entiendo que no quisieras decir nada porque Rukia no sabía que eras tú el que escribía. Pero ahora ella ya lo sabe. En mi opinión, tanto Zero como tú habeis actuado de forma egoísta y lo único que habéis hecho ha sido poner en peligro al grupo y mentirle a las fans"** intervino Tatsuki. **-"Te dije que te apoyaría con tu actitud, pero, sinceramente, esto no tiene sentido y no me pidas que te siga consintiendo que actúes de una forma tan cobarde."** Ichigo clavó su profunda mirada en los ojos de su amiga** -"Si RED te importa tanto como a** **nosotros, harás algo con todo esto"** le pidió, mostrandose firme. **-"Creo que eso es incluso más** **importante que tu situación sentimental con Rukia. Nos lo debes" **intentó hacerle reaccionar.

El líder se quedó en silencio, analizando las palabras de la batería del grupo. Tenía razón. Sus compañeros tambíen se lo merecían. Tenía que pensar una manera de resolverlo todo y hasta ahora, la única que se le ocurría era decir la verdad. Total, la reveladora discusión que había mantenido con Rukia hacía media hora ya no le dejaba nada que esconder y a esas alturas, estaba seguro de que Rukia ya se habría enterado del resto de la noticia. Es más, él se lo había casi contado cuando le tradujo la letra de Pieces y estuvo a punto de besarla...

Suspirando, se levantó y se dirigió a la terraza para tomar un poco el aire y aclarar sus ideas. Los dos primos le dejaron ir para que se despejara.

Orihime observó a Ichigo suspirar desde su balcón. Decidida, salió del salón y se reunió con él afuera, llevandole un sandwich de jamón dulce. El sol brillaba ya fuerte a esas horas y su resplandor, mezclado con el fulgor del cabello de Ichigo la hizo entornar los ojos y llevarse una mano a la frente para protegerlos y poder ver. Cuando el joven se percató de su presencia, se giró y se puso delante de ella, tapandole el sol con su altura. Luego le sonrió de forma divertida.

**-"Gracias" **le dijo ella.

**-"De nada. Ser alto me sirve de vez en cuando"** bromeó él. Luego carraspeó un poco y se rascó la nuca.

**-"Si tu padre te ha echado de casa, puedes quedarte aqui el tiempo que necesites"** le ofreció, amablemente.

**-"Tranquila. Me alquilaré algo. Ya lo tenía pensado. Pero gracias de todas formas, Inoue".** Su sonrisa, triste en el fondo, no pudo engañar a la joven y sin más preámbulos, sacó el tema por el que realmente había salido a buscarle al balcón.

**-"No temas por Kuchiki-san. Le encantará saber que eres tú el que escribe."** le dijo, sin rodeos.

**-"No es eso lo que me preocupa exactamente..."** afirmó él, con la voz apenada, recordando la horrible pelea que habían tenido

**-"Aún no te lo ha contado, no?"** cuestionó la dulce Orihime.

**-"Contarme qué?"** quiso saber, extrañado.

**-"Que vino para quedarse. La decisión está en tus manos, siempre lo ha estado"** le desveló, con la mirada centelleante. En su batalla interior, el hacer felíz a Ichigo estaba ganando terrero a unas velocidades asombrosas.

Ichigo se acercó interesado y tomó a Orihime de las dos manos. La joven pudo observar como un pequeño brillo de esperanza nacía en sus amielados ojos.

**-"Qué dices, Inoue?"**

**-"Ella me lo ha contado todo. Ya sé por qué no pudo volver y no es por lo que piensas, Kurosaki-kun. Habla con ella, deja que te lo cuente y lo entenderás. Yo le prometí que no te diría nada."** le animó, apretandole las manos en señal de apoyo.

Ichigo guardó silencio. Rukia le había mentido en eso de los dos meses? Ahora que caía en la cuenta...ella había tratado de decirle algo con respecto a eso...

**-"Esa enana... No entiendo por qué me oculta cosas"** expresó, confundido.

**-"Porque tiene miedo de que no la aceptes"** le dijo, sonriente.

**-"Eso es una idiotez. Yo jamás la juzgaría"** aseveró, con los ojos ardientes.

**-"Ya lo sé, siempre lo he sabido"** le dijo la joven, maravillada por la hermosura de Ichigo. Aunque ahora lo admiraba de otra forma; no era su atractivo lo que ahora le llamaba la atención, sino el respeto y la lealtad que Ichigo destilaba hacia Rukia.

El joven se percató de la idolatría con que Orihime le observaba y le soltó las manos. No quería confundir a su amiga.

**-"Durante mucho tiempo deseé que tus canciones fueran para mí y me pregunté una y otra vez por qué yo nunca te era suficiente.." **comenzó a hablar, pero Ichigo la interrumpió.

**-"Inoue yo...no creo que este sea un buen momento para...".** Pero Orihime levantó una mano para que él dejara de hablar.

**-"Dejame seguir, por favor. Necesito decirte esto para pasar página"** le pidió, con rostro amable. Algo en su forma de actuar le indicó a Ichigo que aquella conversación no sería incómoda, y, haciendo un ademán con las manos, la dejó seguir y la escuchó atento.

**-"Al principio no lo entendí, pero luego ví por tu forma de comportarte conmigo que me querías como amiga. Yo te importaba mucho y por eso nunca quisiste aprovecharte, porque sabías que jamás te enamorarías de mi"**

Ichigo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. No sabía que Orihime le conociera tan bien. La joven le leyó el pensamiento y soltó una carcajada.

**-"Es normal que te conozca, me he pasado casi dos años observandote" **le aclaró, riendose. Ichigo le correspondió la sonrisa un poco triste.

**-"Lo siento mucho, Inoue, si te hice daño de algún modo. Yo sabía lo que sentías por mí y también sabía lo que yo **_**no**_** sentía, por eso no te busqué a pesar de que eres una chica con la que cualquier tío mataría por estar"** se sinceró, sonriendo tímidamente.

**-"No es necesario que te disculpes. Tú fuiste considerado y bueno conmigo. Además, me dí cuenta de que siempre elegías a chicas que no se parecían en nada a Kuchiki-san"**

Ichigo no dijo nada al respecto, tan sólo apartó la mirada, ruborizado.

**-"No querías enamorarte de otra que no fuera ella, verdad?"** afirmó Orihime, sonriendo cálidamente.

Ichigo carraspeó de nuevo, con las mejillas enrojecidas. No le estaba resultando nada fácil tener aquella conversación con Orihime, después de saber que su amiga siempre quiso estar con él de otra manera.

**-"Hay algo que tienes que hacer por mí"** le pidió, con emoción en la voz.

**-"Dime" **se interesó. Si había algo que pudiera hacer por ella, lo haría sin dudarlo.

**-"Tienes que ser felíz Kurosaki-kun y ambos sabemos cuál es la única manera de que lo seas"** le pidió, tomandole de las manos nuevamente. **-"Deja de evitarlo, sabes perfectamente quién es la única capaz de hacerte felíz, o no?"**

**-"Ahhh..." **susurró él, esbozando una sonrisa derrotada. Eso no era ningún secreto ya para su amiga, no tenía sentido negarlo.

**-"Dos años han sido mucho tiempo. Sé felíz, Ichigo-kun" **le volvió a animar, atreviendose a llamarle por su nombre de pila.

**-"Estas...segura de que Rukia no se volverá a ir?"** le planteó, aún dudoso de todo.

Orihime frunció el ceño, indignada y puso los brazos en jarras.

**-"A caso es sólo eso lo que te frena?"** le preguntó, con gesto enfadado. Pero ella era tan tierna y amable que por mucho que se esforzara en parecer ruda, lo único que conseguía era poner una cara graciosa y provocar la risa en aquellos que fueran "objeto" de su riña.

Ichigo soltó una pequeña carcajada y ella no pudo más que reirse también.

**-"La próxima vez que intentes echarle la bronca a alguien, frunce más el ceño y endurece el tono, a mi me funciona, jejeje" **le aconsejó, divertido.

**-"Puede que no se me dé bien ciertas cosas, pero sabes algo? Sé dar buenos consejos y si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me daría igual si la persona a la que amo se va a ir o no. Intentaría disfrutar de cada momento con ella, sin pensar en el mañana. Los días estan hechos de minutos, Ichigo-kun, dime, cuánto valen esos días junto a ella para tí? Qué es la idea de dos meses comparado con centenares de minutos?"**

El atractivo muchacho guardó silencio escrutando el entusiasta rostro de su amiga. No supo cómo, pero poco a poco sintió que la fuerza de sus palabras y de sus grises ojos comenzaron a asentarse en su corazón. Lo sintió acelerar los latidos, como portador de una idea que lo revivía por completo. Su amiga tenía razón, millones de segundos valían más que la condena de dos meses.

**-"Si hay algo que he aprendido todo este tiempo, es que todo el mundo no tiene la suerte de poder estar con la persona que aman de verdad. Tú si puedes y debes aprovecharlo" **le dió el ultimo empujón que sellara de una vez su propósito.

El joven sonrió de forma diferente. Lo había comprendido todo, no necesitaba de más aliento. Con una inevitable seductora sonrisa torcida, Ichigo apretó sus manos y la atrajo hacía sí para darle un tierno abrazo. Orihime suspiró agradecida sintiendo como Ichigo la hundía en su pecho. Siempre soñó con estar entre sus brazos y aquello era como un regalo, un momento que ella misma disfrutó como una despedida de sus sentimientos hacia él.

**-"Gracias, Orihime"** le susurró, llamandola también por su nombre en señal de confianza.

La joven negó entre sus brazos **-"No, gracias a ti por dejar que me expresara"** y le apretó más, con cariño.

Un tic en el ojo de Natsu fué suficiente para que Tatsuki se girara para ver qué ocurría. Cuando vió a sus dos mejores amigos abrazados, sonrió comprendiendo qué pasaba.

**-"No te preocupes, idiota, ellos son sólo amigos"** le animó, dandole un puñetazo y tirandolo al suelo.

**-"Uaahaaa! Joder! Prefiero que no me animes, Tatsuki!"** se quejó el pelirrosa, tocandose la mejilla.

Orihime e Ichigo entraron de nuevo al salón y sonrieron al ver la escena.

**-"Tatsuki-kun, ya estas maltratando al pobre Natsu?"** bromeó el pelinaranja, cuyos ojos lucían diferentes y cuyo tono de voz había recuperado su intensidad normal.

**-"Tatsuki-kun? Veo que ya estas de vuelta, capullo" **se enfadó la karateka, levantandose y pegandole un amistoso puñetazo en el estómago. Aquella era su delicada forma de decirle que se alegraba.

Al ver que Ichigo se dirigía hacia la puerta, no pudo evitar cuestionarle.

**-"A donde vas?"**

**-"Voy a casa a buscar a Rukia y a arreglarlo todo con ella, a dónde si no?" **les dijo, con la mirada decidida y con una expresión que Natsu conocía muy bien. Era la misma que ponía cuando iba a dar lo mejor de sí en un concierto o cuando lideraba al grupo en los ensayos, la misma que mostraba cuando ganaba los partidos en el instituto, aquella que le daba tanta seguridad a los que le rodeaban que serían capaz de seguirle hasta el fin del mundo...

Natsu le golpeó el hombro con entusiasmo.

**-"Ahora sí que estoy encendido!"** exclamó, totalmente orgulloso de Ichigo. **-" Y luego volved para** **que le pateemos el culo a Zero!"** se animó.

**-"Luego os llamamos, vale?" **contestó, con una sonrisa. **-"Nos vemos!" **se despidió, tomando de nuevo su mochila y marchandose.

Orihime se asomó a la terraza para observar cómo se alejaba calle abajo.

Natsu se acercó a ella, silencioso, y compartió con la bella joven el mismo enfoque. Tenía las cejas fruncidas y una pose pensativa, de esas suyas tan famosas que adoptaba antes de decir una tontería, pero por esta vez, el alocado chico de pelo rosa se comportó.

**-"Ichigo nos pidió que no hiciéramos ni dijéramos nada..." **le dijo, con el tono serio.

**-"Rukia también me lo pidió.." **coincidió ella, mirandole con intranquilidad. Algo le decía que Ichigo aún podía meter la pata con la shinigami y es que tanto temperamento era difícil de controlar. A Natsu no le hizo falta mucha más información para adivinar lo que la chica estaba pensando.

**-"No vamos a hacerles caso, verdad?" **le preguntó, sonriendo traviesamente, cual cara de "Yao Ming"*.

**-"No seríamos unos buenos amigos si les dejaramos seguir pasandolo mal tontamente"** le respondió ella, correspondiendo su sonrisa.

**-"Los dos se enfadarán por esto"** apunto Tatsuki, uniendose a ellos dos cruzada de brazos. Los miraba con gesto reprobatorio hasta que una sonrisilla se le escapó.

Los tres amigos se miraron con entusiasmo y juntaron sus manos.

**-"Antes de que termine la semana Ichigo y Rukia estarán juntos!"** exclamó Tatsuki.

**-"Sólo quiero la felicidad de ambos!"** coincidió Orihime.

**-"Estoy encendido! el equipo Ichiruki acaba de nacer!"** canturreó Natsu, rodeando a las chicas por los hombros.

**-"Ichi..Ruki?"** preguntó Orihime, sin comprender.

**-"Es la unión de sus nombres, a que mola? jejeje"** contestó el pelirrosa con una triunfante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-"Wooow! Es increíble Nastsu-san! Y muy original! Jajaja!" **contestó la linda pechugona.

**-"Ains..."**suspiró Tatsuki, rodando los ojos. **-"Bueno, y por donde empezamos? No es cuestión de ir tampoco forzando las cosas..."**

**-"Supongo que por contarle a Rukia todo lo que no sabe..."** respondió su primo, con sus oliváceos ojos más vivos que nunca.

**-"Y qué tal si empezamos ya?"** preguntó Tatsuki, enseñandoles la pantalla de su movil a los chicos. En ella había un mensaje a nombre de Rukia Kuchiki, citandoles a reunirse en la "Mariposa Negra".

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][]

Como era habitual en negocios como aquel, la "Mariposa Negra" permanecía cerrada al público a las horas en las que los chicos llegaron. Mientras esperaban a los que aún no habían aparecido, el equipo Ichiruki charlaba con Takumi y su padre sobre los aconteciemientos de ese día. Ishida había sido requerido también por Orihime, a quien le pareció que contar con su ayuda sería beneficioso, ya que él estuvo presente la noche de la pelea, además de ser, digamos, el segundo mánager de RED después de Rukia.

Desgraciadamente, la prensa también se había reunido en las inmediaciones del local. No sólo Ichigo y Rukia habían sido acechados por los periodistas, sino también el resto de la banda, que fué seguida hasta el mismo bar. Así, tuvieron que llamar al gigantón de Imoyama para que asegurara la entrada. Había recibido ordenes estrictas de no contarle nada a la prensa hasta que el grupo decidiera qué hacer, y de momento, el comprometido seguridad de RED estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo.

La puerta de emergencia del local tenía una llave que desactivaba la alarma desde afuera. Todos los miembros del grupo tenían una copia para utilizarla en caso de necesidad y pronto, se percataron de que las luces de emergencia se apagaron durante un momento, dejando entrar a Zero, que venía seguido por Rukia. Estaba muy nervioso y avergonzado, aunque trató de mantener la cabeza bien alta y no desmostrar sus emociones.

-**"Tú maldito embustero! Has visto lo que has conseguido? Ahora todo el mundo habla de nosotros y no precisamente por nuestra música!"** comenzó a gritarle Natsu de inmediado, acercandose al peliplata y dandole un empujón.

**-"Natsu-san! A qué viene esta reacción? Cálmate!"** intervino Rukia.

**-"Cómo voy a tranquilizarme con éste imbécil aqui después de lo que ha hecho? Entérate idiota! Rukia es de Ichigo! De Ichigo!"** volvió a enfrentarle el leal Natsu.

**-"Pero de qué estamos hablando exactamente, tio? Te preocupa el grupo o te preocupan esos dos?"** le preguntó ya malhumorado Zero.

**-"Yo no soy de nadie, Natsu" **volvió a interceder Rukia. **-"Cálmate, por favor. Ha sido Zero el que** **me ha pedido que nos reunamos todos."** le informó. Luego miró los rostros contrariados y confundidos de sus amigos. **-"Qué ocurre? Por qué me mirais todos así?"**

**-"Kuchiki-san, cómo puedes estar a su lado tan tranquila después de lo que le ha hecho a Ichigo?" **se extrañó Orihime.

**-"Por su culpa estamos todos metidos en este lío!"** intervino Natsu, acercándose más a ella.

**-"Seguro que Tsudeki nos quita el patrocinio..." **apuntó Takumi, apenado.

Rukia los miró a todos con las cejas fruncidas. **-"Chicos, teneis que calmaros. No creo que Tsudeki haga nada por esto y en todo caso, es Ichigo el culpable, él le pegó a Zero"** intentó calmarles.

Orihime se acercó a Rukia y apoyó sus dos manos en los hombros de la shinigami. **-"Kuchiki-san,** **aún no lo sabes, verdad?" **y es que a la dulce Orihime no le cabía en la cabeza que la shinigami defendiera a Zero si supiera de verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**-"Saber qué?"** se impacientó la pelinegra.

**-"Que traicioné a Ichigo y a todos la noche que le concedimos la exclusiva a "Play it"** se adelantó Zero. Sabía que todos le iban a despellejar, pero ahora ya no le importaba. Tan sólo quería estar ahi con Rukia cuando recibiera la noticia.

La muchacha volvió a mirar a Orihime comunicandole con su gesto que todavía no sabía de qué hablaban.

**-"Kuchiki-san, el verdadero autor de las letras de RED, el que escribe todas las canciones, es Ichigo-kun" **le confesó por fín, mirandola a los ojos.

**-"Qué?"**. La frase le taladró el cerebro como un proyectil.

**-"La noche de la exclusiva, Zero te engañó a tí y a Tsudeki y os dijo que él era el que escribía"** le explicó Tatsuki.

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras una serie de recuerdos invadieron su cabeza, encajando todos ahora como en un puzzle, confirmandole sin necesidad de nada más, que lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto.

_**-" ****No, Rukia, no tienes ni idea. No sabes lo importante que es RED para mi, lo importante que es sentir esas canciones y desahogarme con ellas. Esas letras salen del fondo de mi alma, entiendes?"** _recordó al instante aquel día que Ichigo y ella discutieron, después de la pelea con las katanas. Ahora entendía a qué se había referido Ichigo con aquello. Él se lo había dicho a su forma, hacía mucho.

Seguidamente rememoró el día que lo hicieron público. Ahora comprendía lo nervioso que Ichigo se había mostrado durante toda la noche y le dolió en el alma cuando recordó la mirada lastimera que él le dedicó cuando, sin querer, adjudicó sus preciadas canciones a otro. Cuán traicionado tuvo que sentirse Ichigo al verla involucrada en todo aquello?

Recordó la noche cuando un encantadoramente borracho y tierno Ichigo le confesó que una de sus frases le había dado una idea para una canción. Una canción llamada "Pieces", la cual le había visto escribir delante de sus narices esa misma mañana! Ichigo se lo había tratado de decir todo el tiempo!

Separandose un poco de su amiga, les dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a todos.

**-"Por qué no me dijisteis nada? Todos sabíais que era Ichigo el autor de RED?" **les gritó, sintiendose el hazmereir de todos.

**-"Ichigo nos pidió que dejaramos las cosas como estaban. No quería que, al decir la verdad, quedaras desprestigiada. Tampoco quería crearle problemas al grupo enfadando a Naoko Tsudeki así que decidió guardar el secreto y mentirte"** comenzó a explicarle Tatsuki. **-"No estabamos de acuerdo con él, pero él quería protegerte, que no se te echaran encima y por eso, respaldó la mentira de Zero".**

**-"Aunque también le convenía que tú no te enterases de quién escribía realmente"** intervino Natsu.

**-"Natsu-san! No crees que eso debería decirselo Ichigo-kun?"** le riñó Orihime.

**-"Si vamos a ayudar a estos dos, tenemos que decirselo todo! Ichigo ya tuvo su oportunidad" **se quejó el pelirrosa, cruzandose de brazos y poniendo morros.

Rukia respiró hondo para mitigar la tensión. Estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos por escuchar y entender a todo el mundo y apartar sus emociones a un lado. Ser shinigami le había enseñado a ser paciente.

**-"Por qué? Por qué Ichigo no quería que supiera que era él el que escribe?"** cuestionó, desanimandose a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

**-"Porque casi todas sus letras hablan de tí y de sus sentimientos. Él pensaba que tú no volverías nunca así que comenzó a intentar deshacerse de ellos cantandolos, como si al convertirlos en canciones desahogara su tristeza y su malestar. Pero cuando volviste, tuvo miedo de que los descubrieras porque no quería quedar expuesto ante tí, no quería que supieras nada" **intervino Orihime.

**-"Pero a caso no se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos? No notaba que yo le correspondía?"** volvió a cuestionar la shinigami, percatandose del sufrimiento gratuito que ambos se habían infringido.

**-"Porque te volverías a ir"** le explicó Orihime, tocandole de nuevo el hombro. **-"Kurosaki-kun no quería decirte nada porque pensaba que no serviría si volvías a marcharte".**

**-"Lo que pasa es que luego se dió cuenta de que tú sentías algo por él y trató de poner tierra de por medio y hacerte creer que seguía con Mai"** siguió Tatsuki.

Rukia jadeó al oír eso y sus ojos se humedecieron, aunque no estaba segura de si era por alivio o por rabia.

**-"Qué?" **preguntó, casi en un susurro.

**-"Ichigo no te ha perdonado todavía por no haber vuelto en dos años. Piensa que él no te importa tanto, que no le quieres como él a ti, asi que por eso te dijo que seguía con Mai, para que no tuvierais algo y luego le volvieras a abandonar" **terminó de explicarle Tatsuki.

Sin decir nada, Rukia bajó la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Necesitaba que algo le sostuviese en esos momentos. Se sentía tan...traicionada.

**-"Creía que Ichigo sólo me había mentido con lo de la pelea...pero resulta que eso es lo mínimo. Maldito imbécil!" **se alteró, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

El trío Ichiruki se asustó al verla así. A caso se habían equivocado? No era justo que Rukia lo supiera todo de una vez por todas?

**-"Rukia-chan...".** Natsu se acercó a ella, apenado. Sus ojuelos verdes oliva la miraban con ansiedad.

**-"Desde cuándo Ichigo no está con Mai?"** le preguntó, seria.

**-"La dejó al día siguiente de haberte visto"** intervino Tatsuki.

**-"Y Tú...tú tambien lo sabías?"** le cuestionó por primera vez a Zero, quien era al primero a quien debería haberle pedido explicaciones.

El peliplata apartó sus ojos de ella un momento, sintiendose demasiado culpable como para enfrentarla directamente. Pero luego se corrigió, y el lila y el violeta se cruzaron nuevamente.

**-"Lo supe el mismo día y utilicé la estupidez de Ichigo en mi beneficio"** admitió, apenado, recordando la de veces que había dañado a Rukia hablando de ellos dos.

**-"Y dices que te gusto? Sabes cuánto daño me has hecho!" **reaccionó por fín, dirigiendose a él para golpearle con todas sus ganas. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, se detuvo, apretando los puños y los dientes.

**-"Todo esto lo has provocado por estar conmigo...eres...eres un imbécil"** le dijo, tremendamente dolida y es que no le cabía en la cabeza que ese Zero traidor y malvado fuera el mismo que la habia ayudado en su casa hacia un rato.

**-"No sé qué decir..."** habló casi en un susurro, apartando la mirada. **-"Lo siento, Rukia-chan".**

**-"Pues yo si tengo bastantes cosas que decir!" **oyeron desde la entrada del local. Una enérgica mujer de fulgurante cabello fucsia, enlacado y peinado a lo loco, hacía su aparición en el local. El sonido de sus grandes tacones de plataforma la acompañaron a cada paso. Sus ojos verdes chisporroteaban de ira, tanto que casi se le veía echar fuego por la boca. Les miraba a todos con desprecio, repasandoles los rostros uno a uno hasta que dió con el que estaba buscando. Cuando se colocó frente a frente con ella, la dedicó una inclemente mirada.

**-"Kuchiki Rukia, creí que eras una mujer de confianza. Me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando aqui?"** le preguntó, imperiosa. Decidida, dió un golpe sobre la barra, dejando la revista del reportaje sobre ella.

**-"Yo...yo"** intentó hablar, pero estaba demasiado conmocionada por toda la información que había recibido de golpe.

**-"Vaya fluidez...Ahora entiendo cómo has sido capaz de meterme en este lío!"** le acusó, señalandola con el dedo.

**-"Tsudeki -san, yo...no sabía nada de todo ésto. No tenía ni idea de que Ichigo era el que escribía...Lo siento mucho"** se disculpó, a pesar de que ella era la que menos culpa tenía de todo aquello.

**-" Já! Y crees que eso será suficiente? Por supuesto que lo vas a sentir! Todos lo vais a sentir! Por qué me habéis hecho esto? Perderé mi credibilidad ante los medios!"** les gritó, encendiendose nerviosa un cigarro y apartandose el cabello hacia a un lado.

**-"Cálmese señorita Tsudeki. Estoy seguro de que podemos solucionar esto de una forma civilizada"** intervino Ishida, quien comenzó a abogar por el grupo.

**-"No digas estupideces! No teníais ni un Yen y me vendísteis una exclusiva falsa! Todo para que ahora os llamen más programas de televisión y os ofrezcan el doble por contar cómo me engañasteis!"** Sus gritos, furiosos, se escuchaban en todo el local.

**-"Nosotros no somos así!" **intervino una aterciopelada y firme voz desde la entrada de emergencia. Al girarse todos se toparon con Ichigo, que por fín había llegado. Sus ojos miel enseguida recorrieron la sala, en busca de aquellos dos faros violetas que eran su guía.

Apenas Rukia lo vió, nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Maldito Ichigo!

**-"Rukia..." **le llamó suavemente, acercandose despacio. Era mejor tener precaución cuando Kuchiki Rukia te miraba con fríos ojos de hielo.

**-"Eres un soberano imbécil...lo sabes?"** le preguntó, volviendo a liberar lágrimas indeseadas.

Ichigo sonrió derrotado y le ofreció una mano. **-"Me lo he repetido a mi mismo todos los días desde** **que estás aquí"** le respondió, mirandola a los ojos con sinceridad y con fuerza.

**-"Te odio"** le susurró, levantandose y tomandole de la mano.

**-"Lo sé" **le respondió con dulzura, sonriendo al sentir sus manos entrelazadas. **-"Te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras, te lo prometo. ****Ven aquí"** le susurró, bajito, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. -**"Lo siento mucho enana, lo** **siento.."** se disculpó repetidamente, mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo y la oía sollozar.

Rukia sonrió hundiendo el rostro en su torso y aspirando su aroma. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir. Cuando se separaron, compartieron una mirada llena de ternura. Ése era el momento y ambos pudieron sentirlo. El momento en el que los miedos desaparecerían, el momento en el que ambos comprobaban que su lazo seguía intacto a pesar de todo. Rukia sintió ganas de decirle todo lo que guardaba en su pecho e Ichigo sintió que podría escucharla durante horas. Ahora sí estaban preparados.

_Porque él no era sin ella y ella sólo era con él._

Natsu y Orihime se miraron sonrientes y con las pupilas titilantes al ver aquella escena y luego miraron a Tatsuki, quien les guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-"Bien, genial. Ahora los dos habeis hecho las paces. Conmovedor. Pero seguimos con el problema de mi credibilidad ante los medios, recordais? Qué quereis que diga cuando me acusen de estafadora, eh? Y a todo esto, por qué lo escondías, muchacho? Todo el mundo esperábamos con ansias que fueras tú el autor. Quién si no mejor que el aclamado líder de la banda? Sabes cuántas** **fans se decepcionaron al oír la noticia?"** continuó Tsudeki, ahora más nerviosa que enfadada, hablando a trompicones y llenando todo el suelo de ceniza por su cigarro casi consumido.

**-"Esas canciones dejan mucho de mí al descubierto. Tenía miedo de que el mensaje que enviaban no fuera bien recibido o que no fuera suficiente"** respondió, mirando a Rukia a los ojos directamente.

**-"Idiota..." **susurró ella, interpretando a la perfección lo que el pelinaranja quería decir. No daba crédito a lo que oía, por fuera parecía tranquila, pero por dentro, temblaba con un flan. Tenía ganas de gritar de alegría, de saltar y de besar a Ichigo hasta asfixiarse. Así que él era ese _"chico sensible que estaba en contínua búsqueda de su identidad, que se las daba de misterioso cubriendo con metáforas el dolor que le producían los recuerdos de un amor secreto"_como le dijo Zero. **-"Voy a** **tener que releerme todas las letras para que no se me escape nada..."** le dijo, volviendo a apretarle la mano.

**-"Si tienes alguna duda, puedo explicartelas..."** le bromeó, inclinandose y uniendo su frente con la de ella, provocando una risilla tonta en la shinigami que arrancó otra sonrisa de los labios de Ichigo. Una especie de aura de calor, luz y tranquilidad los rodeó, irrandiando paz a su alrededor.

Naoko Tsudeki sonrió al sentirla y negó con la cabeza.

**-"Bueno, al menos veo que parte de la noticia sí era cierta" **bromeó socarronamente, señalandoles a ambos con un gesto. **-"Bien, esperaré a oír vuestras soluciones. Empezad"** les ordenó, volviendo a encender otro cigarro. Ichigo miró a todos sus compañeros. Él salavaría a RED. Era su deber como líder de la banda.

**-"Diré la verdad"** contestó, directo. **-"Yo hablaré con los medios, les concederé una entrevista. Les diré que yo mismo le pedí a Zero que mintiera por mí porque no quería hacer público que eran mis letras."**

**-"Ichigo..."** quiso intervenir Rukia.

**-"Cargarías tú con toda la culpa?"** preguntó, incrédula, Naoko.

**-"Es la única manera de dejaros a todos libres de acusaciones"** explicó.

**-"Y qué pasa con la pelea con Kiryuu?" **quiso saber, mirandolo con curiosidad.

**-"Les diré que Rukia es mi novia y que él intentó propasarse con ella porque estaba bebido y que por eso le pegué. Me disculparé por haber sido tan bruto y en paz."**

La joven shinigami se sonrojó al oirle y apretó el agarre de sus manos.

**-"Eso no funcionará. Primero, todo el mundo sabe que a las fans nunca se les debe decir que sus ídolos tienen novia. Eso es fundamental tratandose de un grupo como el vuestro en donde se vé que le físico ha tenido parte importante en vuestra fama y segundo, no voy a representar a una banda cuyos miembros se peleen por su mánager como niñatos en celo"** objetó la experimentada periodista.

Ichigo guardó silencio un momento. Qué debía decir ahora? No se le ocurría nada más.

**-"Eso de la verdad está bien, pero no serás tú quien la diga"** volvió a sugerir, dandole una nueva calada al cigarro. Todos los presentes la miraron espectantes. **-"Será Kiryuu-kun quien la diga. Lo** **contará todo"** sonrió satisfecha ente dientes humeantes.

El peliplata, cruzado de brazos y un poco alejado del grupo, le devolvió la sonrisa al oírla.

**-"Quieres que me entregue, Tsudeki? Y qué pasará con mis fans? No dices que un miembro de RED no puede dar mala imagen?"** le preguntó, con sorna.

**-"Tu imagen me importará una mierda porque abandonarás el grupo una vez que cuentes todo"** le respondió, fría. El rostro de Zero ni se inmutó.

**-"Yo abandonaré para que las fans vean que el grupo no me ha echado a pesar de mis fechorías, cierto? Muy inteligente. Eso sí que limpiaría la imagen de todos".**

**-"Imagen que tú has manchado"** le recordó, altanera.

**-"Y qué pasa si no lo hago?"** la retó.

**-"Entonces se acabó RED"** sonrió.

Ichigo se vió obligado a intervenir. -**"Señorita Tsudeki, escúcheme, yo soy el que más enfadado está con Zero pero...seamos realistas, él es un gran músico y el grupo le necesita. Si lo echamos, cómo demonios encontraremos a alguien a tiempo para poder ir al concurso? Es una locura".**

El peliplata lo miró con tristeza durante unos segundos. Ichigo todavía le defendía!

**-"Nah, está bien, cabeza de zanahoria. Yo he liado todo esto. Es normal que sea el chivo expiatorio".**

**-"Pero tus teclados y tus violines! No nos puedes dejar, Zero!"** intervino Takumi, asustado por el grupo.

**-"Chicos, si hay algo que te enseña este mundo de canívales, es que nadie es insustituible. Encontrareis a otro chico al que llamen "Vampiro", ya lo vereis"** intervino Tsudeki, haciendo aspavientos con la mano.

**-"Y a otro Ichigo Kurosaki? Porque si él se va, yo tambien"** intervino seguro de sí mismo, Ichigo.

**-"Haaaa!" **exclamaron todos. **-"Ichigo estas loco?"**

**-"Obligar a que Zero se vaya faltando tan sólo dos semanas para el concurso es acabar con el grupo igualmente. Esta zorra se está vengando de nosotros. Nos utilizará para limpiar su nombre y luego se deshará de nosotros como si fuéramos basura"** les explicó, audaz.

**-"Ichigooo! no la llames zorra! "** medio lloriqueó Takumi, mordiendose la ropa.

**-"Tienes razón. Voy a tener que invertir una buena cantidad de dinero en sobornar a ese maldito editor de "Heart&People" para que desaparezca la cinta en donde os tienen grabados y yo invierto para ganar y no para perder..."** les confesó, con total tranquilidad.

**-"Maldita zorraaaaa!"** gritó Takumi, perdiendo los estribos y la compostura, teniendo que ser aguantado por Natsu e Ishida.

**-"No soltará tanto dinero como el que va a ganar con el grupo"** intervino Rukia, dejando a todos en silencio. **-"Ya ha visto el rebuelo que todo esto ha causado en los medios. RED es más famoso ahora de lo que cree y estoy segura de que muchísima gente se interesará por nosotros a partir de este incidente"** le informó, dando un paso adelante.

**-"Eso crees? Interesante..." **le respondió. Naoko era una rival hábil. Su fama de tigresa en los negocios la precedía con motivos. La mujer miró a Ichigo de arriba a abajo y sonrió.** -"Ciertamente, podeis sacar mucho beneficio con Kurosaki. No sólo es el líder y el que compone, sino que encima quedará de inocente traicionado por su compañero. Si a eso le añadimos su increíble físico, el** **resultado es que se hará con el doble de fans en unos días..."** analizó, más para sí misma que para el resto. La lasciva mirada que la periodista le dedicó lo hizo sentirse incómodo.

**-"Y esa fama se traduce en entrevistas, reportajes de fotos, anuncios para marcas de ropa e incluso modelaje"** la animó Rukia, con seguridad en sí misma y determinación en la voz.

**-"Oi..." **intervino Ichigo, ruborizado.

**-"Podría incluso protagonizar algún spot y posar para revistas femeninas medio desnudo, eso sí sería muy lucrativo..." **coincidió.

**-"Oiii.."** volvió a interrumpir, con la cara roja a más no poder.

**-"Podríamos convertirle en un icono sexual"** siguió Tsudeki, analizando su cuerpo con atención.

**-"Oiiiiiiiiiiii! a dónde mira? Pervertida!"** le gritó, tapandose con las manos la zona de la entrepierna, **-"Esto no es serio, joder! Yo soy músico! Sólo quiero cantar!"** le gritó, totalmente rojo y abochornado.

**-"Eso te pasa por ser un guaperas..."** intervino Takumi, algo celoso

**-"Pues nosotros tampoco estamos tan mal..." **se quejó Natsu, haciendo pucheritos.

**-"jajajaja! Sois taan inocentes!"** bromeó Tsudeki. -**"Hablé en serio hasta la parte de modelaje.** **Kuchiki tiene razón, podeis hacerme ganar mucho más dinero del que invertiré.."**. Se los quedó mirando, sopesando sus opciones.

**-"Y conseguiríamos mucho más dinero si ganasemos los "Japan Music Awards"** apuntó Rukia.

**-"Pero para eso necesitais a Kiryuu-kun, verdad?"** adivinó Tsudeki. Y es que Rukia no estaba de acuerdo con echar a Zero del grupo. Había algo en los ojos del peliplata que la habían hecho sentirse mejor con respecto a él y eso que había visto en sus ojos era arrepentiemiento. Estaba segura de que cuando Ichigo lo detectara, tampoco querría ese final para Zero.

**-"Bien. Podrá quedarse hasta que os presenteis al consurso. Luego, lo ganeis o no, se irá de RED. El morbo que levantará su permanencia en el grupo así como los rumores de triángulo sentimental, mantendrá todos los ojos puestos en vosotros".**

Rukia quiso discutir de nuevo.

**-"No, Kuchiki Rukia. Ya has demostrado ser bastante hábil convenciendome para que siga patrocinandoos. Lo que no lograrás hacer es que me arrepienta de la única condición que os he puesto. Quiero la cabeza de Kiryuu."**

**-"Pero dejarle que se quede para aprovecharnos de su talento en el concurso...eso es..."** intervino Ichigo, negando con la cabeza.

**-"Eso es lo mismo que él ha hecho contigo. Apoderarse de tu talento"** espetó, callandolo de inmediato con una despectiva mirada.

**-"Dejalo Ichigo. Estoy de acuerdo. Me quedaré y luego me iré"** admitió Zero, mirando a los ojos a Tsudeki.

**-"Bien. Lo pondremos por escrito. Soy muy precavida con estas cosas. Espero que lo comprendais. Por cierto, aún no he acabado con mis condiciones: El concierto del viernes se pasará para esta misma noche. No pienso dejar que sigan hablando de mi en las cadenas ni un sólo día más".**

**-"Pero ese concierto iba a ser una fiesta de fin de curso! No nos dará tiempo a preparar el local y a repatir los panfletos con el nuevo cambio de fecha y al no ser fin de semana, vendrá menos gente!"** Rukia se aceleró tanto al enumerar cada inconveniente que Ichigo tuvo que tranquilizarla.

**-"Querida, no creerás que alguien como yo no puede hacer nada al respecto, verdad? Déjame a mi la publicidad y te aseguro que el local estará a rebosar esta misma noche. Además, ya ha terminado la escuela y para los jóvenes ahora cualquier día es fin de semana...Os conseguiré ayuda de mi equipo para que monteis y decoreis bien este antro" **propuso, mirando las paredes con cara de asco.

**-"Kurosaki, Kiryuu, la rueda de prensa la daremos en una hora. Os espero en mi limusina para llevaros al mismísimo plató de "Play it" y Kuchiki"**- se dirigió a Rukia con un dedo en alza **-"Tienes futuro en este negocio. No lo olvidaré. Ahora, si me disculpais, tengo un cámara traidor al que tengo que aplastar con la la aguja de mi tacón. Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a trabajar en su vida."** se despidió, con su contoneo de caderas y con la tranquilidad de haber sido lo suficientemente clara y de haber dejado todos los cabos bien atados.

Tan sólo fué salir del local, y todos arrancaron en júbilo, celebrando, felices, que RED estaba a salvo. Se abrazaban unos a otros, aliviados y riendo. Todos menos Zero. Justo cuando éste se disponía a marcharse con Tsudeki, Rukia le llamó.

**-"Zero! Espera!...yo.."** intentó expresarse, pero le era muy difícil. El resto del grupo enseguida sintieron lo mismo que ella y es que aquello había sido una victoria agridulce. Quizá el precio que iba a pagar Zero era demasiado, o quizá no...

**-"No te preocupes. No vine hasta aquí sólo para que me despellejarais. Quise serte de alguna utilidad y ahora lo he hecho. Alguien me dijo una vez que no sabía amar" **le dijo, mirando ahora a Ichigo, **-"Puede que ésta sea la mejor forma de aprender..."** concluyó, marchandose.

**-"Ese idiota..."** pronunció Ichigo, entre dientes. Rukia lo miró y sonrió. Ella tampoco podía odiar a Zero.

[][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

La entrevista fué larga y tediosa. A pesar de que Naoko Tsudeki había dirigido por dónde debía ir la conversación, qué preguntas realizar e incluso cómo debían contestar Zero e Ichigo, el caso es que, cuando salieron del plató de "Play It", toda una orda de periodistas de otras cadenas y revistas les estaban esperando. Por supuesto, Tsudeki ya les había advertido de todo aquello y los jóvenes tuvieron que decir y repetir todo lo que ya habían contado.

Lo cierto es que ambos trataban de consolarse pensando en el bien que estaban haciendo al contar todo aquello y de la forma que a Tsudeki más le convenía. Muy al contrario de lo que pensó, Ichigo se fué sintiendo peor a cada rato. Una parte de él estaba aliviada y felíz porque todo hubiese salido ya a la luz, que Rukia supiera todo y que el grupo estuviera a salvo; pero era cuando miraba a Zero cuando no podía alegrarse del todo. Por más que trataba de justificar y comprender la actitud de su compañero, Ichigo no daba con ninguna solución. Zero era guapo, popular, talentoso, elegante, con carisma...por qué coño tuvo que hacer todas esas cosas? Había estropeado su amistad, se había quedado sin el grupo y por supuesto, jamás estaría con Rukia...Eso le hizo pensar algo: Y si era eso lo que Zero realmente quería? Y si RED tan sólo fué un burdo entretenimiento?.

El peliplata por su parte se movía como pez en el agua delante de todas aquellas cámaras y flashes. Contestaba a las preguntas con una naturalidad y soltura que soprendieron incluso a Naoko. Ichigo logró ver en sus ojos una emoción contenida, algo que distaba de la altanería y del edonismo que hubiesen caracterizado su persona en una situación como aquella. Era como si viera aquello bien, como si aceptase su "castigo" con humildad, como si...

**-"Todo esto lo hago por Rukia"** le dijo, cuando se sentaron en la limusina que Naoko les ofreció para ir a la "Mariposa Negra" y como si respondiera a la pregunta que Ichigo se había estado haciendo durante aquellas tortuosas horas.

El pelinaranja guardó silencio y clavó su profunda mirada almendrada en la de Zero.

**-"No puedo decir que la ame como haces tú y sé que mi forma de llamarle la atención ha sido muy equivocada...pero, la quiero, a mi manera. Esto es una especie de disculpa para ella. Se ha esforzado mucho por el grupo"** sonrió de forma ladeada.

**-"Rukia es una mujer muy inteligente, comprensiva y tolerante. Sabrá ver lo que has hecho por ella, a pesar de tus errores"** le respondió de forma escueta, mirando por la ventana.

Zero lo miró de una forma triste cuando Ichigo no se dió cuenta. Sería capaz de perdonarle algún día? Luego sonrió para sí y negó con la cabeza. Tal vez ese día llegaría cuando él se atreviera a pedirle perdón...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Había por lo menos una cuadrilla de veinte personas, repartidos entre albañiles, electricistas y decoradores, reformando y preparando el local para el concierto de esa noche. Aquello no sería sólo una fiesta de fin de curso ni la presentación de un nuevo tema; sería como la redención del grupo ante los medios, la reafirmación de Naoko como la presentadora más popular y legal del mundo de la música y la toma de contacto más cercana con las fans, que podrían tener la oportunidad de pasar unos minutos a sólas con el miembro del grupo que les tocase.

Ishida había propuesto asignarle a cada uno una franja de números y así haría el concurso más justo ya que, de la manera en la que Rukia lo había propuesto y dado el desarrollo de los acontecimientos en las últimas 12 horas, todo el mundo querría pasar sus diez minutos de entrevista con Ichigo o con Zero y dejaría de lado al resto del grupo. Ishida no veía justo eso, así que decidió que la suerte eligiera por las fans.

El padre de Takumi perseguía, nervioso, al jefe de obras de Tsudeki para cerciorarse de que no se cargaban del todo la decoración de su preciado local. Estaba bien que aquel recinto fuera la "meca"del grupo, pero sus preciadas mariposas negras de hierro encima del escenario no serían eliminadas!

Mientras Tatsuki y Takumi estaban con el ténico de sonido comprobando la acústica y las conexiones de los instrumentos, Natsu y Orihime revoloteaban alrededor de cierta muchachita que ya llevaba su tercerna tila y que no se había separado de la televisión ni de la radio para seguir de cerca la rueda de prensa que sus compañeros tuvieron que dar.

Ishida estaba su lado, terminando de asignar los números de las papeletas. Había intentado en varias ocasiones que Rukia le ayudara, pero le fué imposible, pues la shinigami estaba que se mordía las uñas.

**-"Nee, Kuchiki-san, cálmate un poco..."** intentó tranquilizarla Orihime.

Rukia sin embargo volvió a beber un poco de tila. No podía calmarse! Cuando toda la tensión del momento terminó y observó a Ichigo alejarse, fué cuando todos los nervios por todas las buenas noticias que había recibido la invadieron de golpe. Aún no podía creerlo! Ichigo era el autor de las canciones, estaba enamorado de ella, había tratado de protegerla a pesar de todas las mentiras que se habían dicho y ahora...ahora...podrían estar juntos! El sólo pensamiento la hizo casi atragantarse.

**-"Es que...Ichigo y yo aún no hemos hablado a sólas...lo mismo ocurre esta noche y... y si todo el mundo ha exagerado? Y si ya no quiere estar conmigo? Qué hago? Qué le digo cuando le vea!aghhh! Mi entereza Kuchiki se está yendo al traste!" **exclamó, ansiosa.

**-"Te comprendo. No es fácil concentrarse cuando sabes que vas a tener de novio a Ichigo-kun. Con esa cara de ensueño, esos ojos que te roban el aliento, esas manos tán hábiles que te hacen pensar si te acariciarían de la misma forma que toca la guitarra, esa voz sexy que hace que tu vientre se contraiga y ese cuerpo que..."**

**-"Ejem...etto...Orihime-chan...no creo que eso le ayude..." **apuntó Natsu, con una gotita de sudor resbalandole por la frente y viendo como Rukia se había quedado inconsciente, con la cara roja y echando humo por la boca.

**-"Kuchiki-sama!" **oyó que la llamaron unos hombres. Al vover en sí, se encontró con toda la cuadrilla de Tsudeki haciendole una reverencia. **-"Ya hemos terminado. Con permiso, nos** **retiramos."** le dijeron. Rukia y el resto del grupo observaron maravillados el resultado. El local estaba increíble! E incluso habían reformado una parte en la que había unas mesas que nadie usaba porque estaban muy lejos del escenario. Éstas habían sido tiradas y en su lugar, una tarima, preparada para que la gente pudiera subirse en ella y bailar mientras que tenían una mejor vista del escenario, tomaba posición. Las luces, la decoración, las paredes...todo había sido remodelado en un tiempo récord!.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros emocionados.

**-"Bien chicos, esta noche tenemos que darlo todo!" **gritó Tatsuki, chocando las palmas con ellos.

Rukia sonrió para sí y respiró hondo. Cierto. Tenía que calmarse. Ahora todo estaba bien y con Ichigo también iría todo sobre ruedas. Tenía que centrarse en el grupo, en hacer de mánager lo mejor que podría esa noche, en prepararse para la prensa y para estar a la altura de Naoko, quien seguramente acudiría al concierto con su séquito de pelotas de turno. No podia sucumbir ante los nervios.

Mientras que Natsu la observaba dirigirse a la salida con los hombres de Naoko, se le ocurrió una idea asombrosamente maligna. Sus ojos verdes oliva brillaron de astucia y su sonrisa, un poco gatuna, decoró su aniñado rostro travieso.

**-"Nee, Ishida, puedo hablar contigo una momento?"** le preguntó, con una sonrisilla pícara.

**-"De qué se trata, primito?"** quiso saber Tatsuki, mientra que recibía en sus brazos a un adormilado Happy, quien, acostumbrado al ruído, no había tenido ningún problema para pegarse su habitual siestecita.

**-"Es otra misión para la liga Ichiruki!"** les dijo, totalmente animado.

**-"Haa?"** Ishida no entendía nada.

**-"Ahora te lo explicamos"** le dijo divertido, guiñándole un ojo. El quincy lo miró de forma sospechosa, ya que el alocado pelirrosa aún no le caía bien, pero cuando miró los ojillos iluminados de Orihime, no pudo resistirse a escuchar la propuesta del guitarra de RED. En fín, todo fuera por hacer felíz a su mejor amiga, que lo había apoyado cuando...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Diez de la noche. Mariposa Negra. La entrada del local estaba a rebosar. Imoyama necesitó la ayuda de Chad y de un par de seguridad más para hacer frente a la avalancha de fans enloquecidos que habían acudido al concierto-fiesta de RED. Chicos y chicas de todas las edades y tribus urbanas hacían cola lo mejor que sabían, cantando canciones del grupo, levantando pancartas con la foto de su miembro favorito, entonando frases a coro en donde animaban a Ichigo, lo adoraban por ser el autor de las letras e incluso pedían por el perdón de Zero.

En las puertas, Rukia e Ishida daban la bienvenida a cada asistente, entregandoles su número de participación para el concurso de los diez minutos.

La shinigami, preciosa y vestida para la ocasión, como el resto del grupo, apenas había podido mitigar los nervios. Cuando Ichigo apareció después de la entrevista, apenas tuvieron tiempo de decirse nada. Hicieron pruebas de sonido, ensayaron por última vez, comieron algo todos juntos y luego se marcharon para ducharse y arreglarse. Ichigo se había ido a casa de Orihime, tal y como le había ofrecido la castaña y se negó en rotundo a volver a su casa a pesar de que Rukia se lo pidió.

En cierto modo, Rukia estaba preocupada. A pesar de todo lo que ya sabían, Ichigo no había intentado hablar del tema con ella. Habían compartido abrazos y besos en la mejilla y él siempre había estado a su lado, pero su comportamiento con ella no fué muy distinto al de todos los dias, no le hizo sentir que ellos fueran ahora novios o algo parecido y, encima, él se había mostrado totalmente centrado en RED, el concierto y en que todo saliera bien. Algo dentro de ella le decía que se tranquilizase, que ahora era momento de levantar al grupo y que él, como líder, era el principal encargado de todo ello pero su parte femenina, esa que se olvidaba de los deberes y la seriedad para tan sólo sentir, necesitaba que le hubiese dicho que la amaba o que le hubiese besado.

En los baños de hombres, aún cerrados por ser utilizados como "camerino" de los chicos, Ichigo resoplaba, sentado en un taburete, mientras que Orihime le retocaba un poco.

**-"Oi, Orihime-chan, no crees que te estás pasando con el colorete? Oi! Qué es eso? Vas a pintarme los ojos! Ni de coña!"** se negó, poniendo los brazos en cruz.

**-"Demooo!"** se quejó la castaña**. -"Te verías muy sexy!"**

**-"Píntamelos a mi, seguro que resalta mis ojos con mi pelo rubio!"** se ofreció alegremente Takumi.

**-"Orihime...por qué maquillas a los chicos en vez de a mi! Yo soy la única que debería llevar coloretes!"** se quejó Tatsuki.

**-"Cierto. Yo me largo"** apuntó Ichigo, quitandose con papel el color que la chica le había puesto.

**-"A mi tampoco me importa.." **apuntó Zero, divertido, mirando desde uno de los lavabos.

Ichigo se dirigió a la salida y compartió una mirada con el peliplata.

**-"Espero que todos nuestros problemas no influyan en tu música.."** le dijo, con un tono normal.

**-"Me iré de RED por la puerta grande, tranquilo"** le contestó, sincero.

Ichigo le sonrió con una especie de mueca y salió de los baños. Estaba guapísimo con las ropas que Naoko les había proporcionado a él y al grupo. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantas con rayas lilas, negras y plateadas de forma horizontal que lo que hacían eran resaltar sus marcados pectorales. Luego las líneas se difuminaban en su vientre, dejando que el propio abdomen resaltara al quedarle un poco ajustada. Llevaba una especie de cazadora negra, de tela fina y transpirable, que tenía el cuello redondo y que se ajustaba con un botón metálico, al igual que los remaches de sus hombros. Unos pantalones rectos marcaban su trasero a la perfección mientras que dejaba espacio en sus piernas para su absoluta movilidad en el escenario. Unas zapatillas converse negras y grises lo calzaban, su pelo, liso y suelto, un cadena plateada con su púa y una pequeña guitarra colgaban de su cuello y, como no, su inseparable pulsera de cuero.

Ichigo se quedó pensativo mirando aquel adorno. Luego buscó con la mirada a Rukia y la encontró haciendo de relaciones públicas en la puerta del local. Natsu estaba junto a ella, ayudandola.

No había tenido tiempo para hablar con ella en condiciones. Hubiera podido decirle algo o besarla, pero él quería tener intimidad y poder hablarle sin que nadie les estuviera mirando o escuchando. Ellos se lo merecían. Así que se había calmado a sí mismo y se había repetido que si había esperado dos años, podrían esperar unas horas más. Pero la última mirada, un poco apagada, que su preciosa shinigami le había dedicado, le había hecho pensar que ella tal vez no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. Volviendo a mirar su pulsera, se le ocurrió algo.

El momento había llegado. Todo el grupo se encontraba en las escaleras del escenario, agarrados de las manos y concentrandose para que todo saliera bien. Habían intentado tratar a Zero como si nada hubiese pasado y el joven peliplata hizo lo mismo. Estaban en un punto muerto de respeto mútuo y todos sabían que, de momento, eso era lo mejor.

Rukia, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida y Orihime los observaban con los rostros felices y con los nervios a flor de piel. En la zona de prensa, el gigantón de Chad controlaba a los periodistas y a las fans para que no fuerna abordados. El griterío del público, los cánticos, los vítores. Todos estaban impacientes porque le grupo cantase nuevamente.

Entonces, con energía y entusiasmo, todos comenzaron a salir al escenario siendo el primero Natsu y provocando la primera oleada de aplausos y silvidos. Rukia los observaba subir uno detrás de otro con las manos en el pecho y compartiendo las mismas emociones que ambos.

Entonces Ichigo, antes de subir, se dirigió hacia ella, provocando que sus latidos casi la mataran por su arritmico tronar.

**-"Hey.."** la saludó, con voz de terciopelo, antes de subir.

**-"Mucha suerte, Ichigo"** le dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Por fín hablaban desde hacía un buen rato. Ya lo estaba echando de menos.

**-"Gracias. Quería darte una cosa antes de cantar"** le dijo, con una sonrisa que desarmó totalmente a Rukia. Sin esperar respuesta, le entregó su pulsera de cuero y se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle.

**-"Me preguntaste qué significaba la luna para mí, cierto?"**. Rukia respiró con dificultad.

**-"Ahora sabrás la respuesta"** le dijo, separandose lévemente. Luego, con dulzura, tomó una de sus manos y la besó en el dorso. Rukia estaba tan anonadada y embobada que no articuló palabra alguna. Consciente del efecto que tenía sobre ella, Ichigo esbozó una gran sonrisa y se alejó, para subir al escenario.

Entonces Rukia miró la pulsera que él le había dejado en la mano. Era su pulsera de cuero, aquella que siempre llevaba para ocultar su tatuaje. Debajo había una pequeña nota, una sóla frase que hizo que Rukia jadeara.

_**"Tú eres la Luna".**_

Unas pequeñas lagrimillas de felicidad abordaron los ojos violetas de la muchacha. Recordó que él le había dicho que la luna lo significaba todo para él y ahora, de la forma más tierna y dulce que hubiera podido imaginar, Ichigo le confesaba que era ella lo que más le importaba y que la había llevado siempre tatuada en su piel.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hacía meses que Ichigo no se sentía tan vivo como en ese momento. La certeza de que la chica que estaba esperandolo debajo del escenario lo amaba, la oportunidad de poder seguir cantando con su grupo, el ánimo y el calor que sentía de todo el público, sus compañeros, apoyandole... Eran tantas cosas buenas que, aunque estuviera peleado con Isshin y con Zero, Ichigo sintió que podría arreglarlo todo y comprendió que el tener todo ese amor que le profesaban, éso, era ser poderoso.

**-"Buenas noches, minna."** habló por el micrófono, haciendo que su sensual voz de terciopelo se abriera entre el griterío. Los numerosos focos y flashes le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír. Al unísono, un número de chicas de la primera fila gritaron, totalmente enamoradas de él.

**-"Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, por seguir creyendo en RED, en Zero y en mí. Os dedico mi música con toda mi alma para que noteis mi arrepentimiento y mi humildad en ella. Muchas cosas que me atormentaban cuando compuse este tema ahora se han solucionado, pero quiero compartirlo con vosotros como recordatorio de que ahora, no cambiaré de decisión ni volveré a retroceder. Esos sentimientos, esas dudas, esos miedos y ese amor..."** miró ahora a Rukia desde el escenario, **-"son todo lo que soy y debo tenerlos siempre presente para ser mejor".**

Rukia sonrió como nunca, aplaudiendo a la vez que el resto del local.

El vigor de sus palabras, el fuego en su mirada y su determinación fueron transmitidos al resto del grupo y todos al unísono, se prometieron que darían lo mejor de sí para que aquella canción, gestada en sentimientos negativos, fueran un ejemplo de superación al acabar la última nota.

"RED: FIGHT INSIDE."

Tras una señal de Ichigo, la actuación comenzó. El primero en comenzar fué Zero, que con el teclado, tocó unas notas suaves mientras que Tatsuki marcaba los primeros ritmos dándo con los palos de la batería en el filo de metal de una de las cajas, provocando un sonido hueco. Natsu tocó unas notas con la guitarra e Ichigo suspiró en el micrófono.

Tras el suspiro, Zero metió unos suaves violines, que fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que Tatsuki, con un redoble, marcaba el comienzo del "tempo" de la canción. Al instante, todos, metidos en lo que hacían, agitaron sus cabezas al ritmo pesado y a medio tiempo de la batería. Natsu y Takumi comenzaron con las guitarras, fuertes, metálicas.

Ichigo, centrado y absolutamente atracivo, marcó el ritmo con su pierna derecha, como siempre hacía, agarrando el palo del micrófono con las dos manos y dispuesto a expresarse de nuevo.

Tras 33 segundos de intro, la voz preciosa de Ichigo se abrió paso, con un tono lastimero, medio confundido, aletargado...

_Enemy, familiar friend,  
My beginning and my end,  
Knowing truth, whispering lies,  
And it hurts again._

Tras la ultima frase, Tatsuki volvió a comenzar a marcar ritmo con la batería. Esta vez más lento y menos pesado y sólo con las cajas, mientras que los teclados y los violínes seguían de fondo y las guitarras, dormidas.

_What I fear and what I try,  
Words I say and what I heard,  
All the pain, I want it to end,  
But I want it again._

En la ultima frase, antesala del estribillo, Ichigo endureció el tono, como reprochandose a sí mismo el que provocase las mentiras y los silencios. Entonces, rompió a la vez que todos, uniendose para cargar de energía el estribillo.

_And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coarsing through my veins,  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is breaking me again._

Natsu le hizo los coros cuando dijo "and it's raging" y luego Ichigo cantó sólo la frase final, alargando el "again" y haciendo muestra de su increible voz.  
La gente bailaba y agitaba las cabezas a la vez que los miembros del grupo. Ichigo miró a Natsu, moviendose a la vez que los rítmicos acordes de su compañero. Luego se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano y se concentró en la siguiente estrofa.

_It's still the same, pursuing pain,  
Isn't worth the lie I've gained._

De nuevo, los violines, el medio tiempo y los teclados envolvieron su voz, entonando un tono lastimero y decepcionado de nuevo.

_We both know how this will end,  
But I do it again._

Miró a Rukia en ese instante en el que decía que los dos sabían en el fondo cómo acabarían y él volvía a alejarlos. Su tono se tornó reprobatorio consigo mismo y agresivo al decir que lo hacía de nuevo. Entonces todo volvió a arrancar otra vez con el estribillo.

Rukia, escuchandole con todos sus sentidos, leía con atención el papel con la letra traducida que le había entregado Tatsuki antes de la actuación.

_And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coarsing through my veins.  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is hurting me again.  
And it finds me,  
The war within me pulls me under.  
And without You,  
The fight inside is breaking me again._

Natsu volvió a hacerle los coros, esta vez arrancando con Ichigo desde le principio del estribillo. Luego se cayó un par de frases y volvió junto a él para enfatizar cuando dijo que la guerra en su interior lo arrastraba y lo hundía. Esa batalla interna entre decirle a Rukia si la amaba o no.

Tras la ultima frase, toda la música paró dejando a Zero tocar el teclado, el cual no fué grabado previamente, sino que era interpretado en directo. La melodía y la entonación, emulaban la confusión y al agobio interior que Ichigo sentía. Esa transmisión de la sensación exacta, hizo que Ichigo mirara significativamente a Zero. Sólo el peliplata alcanzaba a entender a la perfección lo que él intentaba transmitir siempre con sus canciones.

Mientras que el teclado sonaba, Zero emuló con una grabación, el sonido de muchas radios haciendo interferencias, voces grabadas, cadenas mal sintonizadas, todo que venía a imitar la confusión dentro del cerebro de Ichigo. Confusión que su propia conciencia, encarnada en las voces de Ichigo y Natsu, se representaba con las siguientes frases.

_It's nothing._

Susurró Ichigo en voz baja, pegandose el micrófono a los labios y entonando un tono calmado.

_It's everything._

Le respondió la voz de Natsu, encarnando a su conciencia, aquella a la que Ichigo no quería hacerle caso.

_It's nothing._

Volvió a repetir Ichigo, discutiendo consigo mismo, aún confundido, aún resistiendose con una voz tan sensual que hizo que las bragas de más de una se humedeciera.

_It's everything_

Le volvió a retar Natsu, tranquilo, en voz baja.

_It´s nothing..._

Respondió, mutando levemente su voz a un tono más confundido, como si su conciencia estuviera comenzando a ganar la batalla.

_It's everything._

Imbatible, inmutable, así era la verdad que su conciencia le haría ver sí o sí.

_It's nothing!_

Ichigo elevó el tono, emulando irritabilidad, como aquella que sentía consigmo mismo cuando ya no podía seguir engañandose.

El último _It's everything _de Natsu fué el que ganó la batalla, provocando que Ichigo gritara, enfurecido, potente, aquella verdad absoluta.

_It's nothing!  
It's everything!_

Ambas frases fueron cantadas por Ichigo, con aquel grito intenso que provocó que la canción rompiera de nuevo, con más pianos enrevesados y con un acompañamiento de guitarra y batería fuertes.

_And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coarsing through my veins.  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is hurting me again.  
And it finds me,  
The war within me pulls me under.  
And without You,  
The fight inside is breaking me again._

El estribillo arancó nuevamente después de que Ichigo terminara con su grito, que fué largo y potente. Natu le hizo los coros en la primera parte y luego, él, Takumi y Zero cantaron de fondo unos melódicos "Ahh, ahhhh" mientras que Ichigo seguía haciendo la voz principal.

Tras la última frase, todo volvió a parar dejando sólamente las interferencias de radio y los teclados confusos de Zero para que al final, tomando aire, Ichigo rompiera con otro grito aún más intenso que antes.

It's breaking meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

It's breaking meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

El primer grito fué distorsionado por Zero con la consola de sonido, emulando confusión de nuevo.

El segundo grito fué limpio, victorioso, absoluto y largo, haciendo que todos estallaran a la vez con la batería, las guitarras y los violines.

I'm falling apart!

I'm falling apaaaaaaaart!"

Ichigo agarró el micrófono y cantó las dos ultimas frases de la canción inclinandose hacia adelante para gritar con más fuerza. Se había sentido así. Que se rompía por la mitad por aquellas dudas.

Tras la finalización de la canción, que paró en seco, el estallido de aplausos y gritos del público fué descomunal.

Ichigo se reincorporó, soltando el micrófono y sonriendo a todos, con la respiración alterada por los gritos que había tenido que pegar, en donde había querido descargar toda su ansiedad acumulada.

Allí abajo, al lado de su Rukia, pudo observar a una orgullosa y altanera Naoko Tsudeki, quien, en zona de prensa, le sonreía con los brazos cruzados.

**-"Tu novio tiene un talento increíble..."** le dijo a Rukia, en medio del griterio, afirmandose en su decisión de seguir apadrinando a RED.

La shinigami, maravillada y sonrojada, asintió sin dejar de mirar a Ichigo sobre el escenario. Le picaban las manos de tanto aplaudir, pero no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que el resto parara. Emocionada, apretó la pulsera de cuero que ahora adornaba su muñeca izquierda. Le quedaba grande y casi le resbalaba, pero no se la quitaría por nada del mundo.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Desde que los chicos bajaron del escenario, no pararon ni un momento de recibir a periodistas de cadenas, de hacerse fotos con fans, de firmar autógrafos y de concederles entrevistas a Naoko. Ichigo y Rukia no pudieron hacer otra cosa que observarse desde la distancia, cada uno cumpliendo con sus obligaciones para con los demás. Ambos estaban deseando poder estar a sólas pero por lo visto, no podrían.

Entre buena música y buen ambiente festivo, entre bebidas, tabaco y lo que no era tabaco, entre borracheras y bailes desenfrenados, la fiesta de fin de curso fué transcurriendo. El grupo aún tuvo que cantar el resto de canciones que ya iban acumulando en su repertorio y que serían su primer CD si ganaban el concurso. Por fín, llegó el momento del sorteo de los diez minutos.

Ishida se subió al escenario con una urna llena de números, uno por cada persona del público. Naoko Tsudeki, quien había quedado encantada con la idea del concurso de Rukia, se ofreció para cantar el número premiado. Cualquier excusa era buena para tener más protagonismo...

Sobre el escenario, todos los miembros de RED, colocados en hilera alrededor de Naoko, esperaban para ver a quién le había tocado. Saludaban a las fans y les hacían algunos gestos.

Ichigo disimuló lo mejor que pudo y rogó hacia sus adentros que no le tocara a él. Estaba agotado. Tan sólo quería que esa noche pasara de una maldita vez para poder estar con Rukia.

**-"Y...el número premiado es el 1516 que ha sido adjudicado a ...Kurosaki Ichigo!"**

Al oír su nombre maldijo mientras sonreía disimuladamente. _Mierda! _

El griterío de las fans histéricas ensordeció a los chicos. Mientras en el público, todo el mundo se miraba para saber quién había sido el afortunado o afortunada que pasaría diez minutos a sólas con Ichigo y con su mánager, Kuchiki Rukia.

Sin querer saberlo, Ichigo se dirigió al almacén, actual "despacho" de Rukia, en donde se haría la reunión. Justo en la puerta, le esperaba Orihime.

**-"Hey"** la saludó, desanimado, haciendo una mueca con la cara.

**-"Mucha suerte en tu cita, Ichigo-kun!"** le animó la chica, enseñandole con un gesto travieso toda una serie de números de sorteo. Números que deberían haber estado en la urna del concurso.

**-"Qué es todo eso?"** le preguntó, con una leve sospecha.

Apunto de revelar un alto secreto, la adorable jovencita le confesó las fechorías que el equipo Ichiruki había cometido para ayudarles de nuevo.

**-"Son los números que te fueron asignados a ti. Yo me quedé con el 1516 para que la gente viera que había una premiada y todos los de la urna tambien son el 1516."** le explicó, hablando en voz bajita.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada. **-"Sois unos tramposos!"** le dijo, revolviendole el pelo a Orihime.

**-"Kuchiki-san está dentro, con cara de pocos amigos. No le hace mucha gracia tener que compartirte con alguien. Ella aún no lo sabe"** le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Una sonrisa traviesa adornó la cara de Ichigo. **-"Perfecto. Gracias, Orihime-chan".**

Una chica. Seguro que la premiada había sido una chica! A caso no era ya suficiente sufrimiento el ver que Ichigo eran taan adorado y popular entre las mujeres? Maldita sea la hora en la que se le había ocurrido ese concurso! Cuando escuchó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta, se volvió con su mejor sonrisa y su mejor tonito de falserío para saludar a la fan premiada. Pero fué con el dueño de una indescriptible sonrisa con lo que se encontró.

**-"Ichi..."** susurró, ahogando sus palabras por los nervios.

**-"Enana"** la saludó, soltando una carcajada. Se acercó a ella con paso lento, sinuoso, como un felino acechando a su presa. Se abrió la chaqueta, dejando sus pectorales a la vista.

Tratando de recomponerse de su aturdimiento, Rukia carraspeó.

**-"Qué ha pasado? No tenías una cita con una fan?"** quiso saber.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa sensual **.-"Tengo una cita, pero contigo"** le afirmó, enseñandole el número premiado en su mano derecha.

Una carcajada nerviosa fué la única respuesta que pudo obtener de Rukia, que lo miraba, con una cara entre susto y adoración que hizo volver a reír a Ichigo. Sin dudarlo, el joven se acercó a ella y la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

**-"Todos hablan por tí y por mi. Ya va siendo hora de que nos hagamos dueños de nuestros propios sentimientos, no crees?"** le susurró, acariciandole la espalda suavemente. Al oirlo, Rukia se tranquilizó y se separó de él para perderse en aquellos ojos amielados que tanto adoraba.

**-"Lo siento tanto, Ichigo"** le dijo, acariciando sus suaves mechones naranjas.** -"Te juro que yo no** **sabía que eras tú el que escribía, no pensé que Zero..."** intentó disculparse, pero Ichigo le tapó la boca suavemente con un dedo.

**-"Shh, lo sé, nunca dudé de ti, te lo aseguro"** le respondió, con el tono de voz dulce y sosegado.

**-"Lo siento"** volvió a insistirle, abrazandolo de nuevo.

**-"Ya deja de disculparte. No importa. Todo ha sido culpa mía. He sido un cobarde" **le susurró, apretandola contra sí.

Rukia volvió a separarse **-"No me disculpo sólo por eso. Yo...te he hecho tanto daño. Perdóname por no haber vuelto, perdóname por no haberte contado nada...yo también he sido una cobarde".** Al mirarle a la cara para buscar sus ojos, se topó con uno cálidos y suaves labios envolviendo y sellando los suyos con un beso, impidiendole pronunciar nada más. Sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa y los poros de sus mejillas se llenaron de sangre, provocando que un furioso rubor se extendiera por su blanca piel, incluso por el cuello. Ese beso no se parecía en nada a los otros que él le había dado, éste era más intenso, distinto, a pesar de que ni si quiera lo había profundizado.

Ichigo, que tampoco había cerrado los ojos, sonrió sobre los labios de ella cuando dejó escapar su boca. Sus enormes irises amielados abarcaban todo su rostro, observandola de nuevo con atenta devoción.

**-"Ten por seguro que luego hablaremos, enana. Estaría horas escuchandote..." **le susurró, acariciando suavemente su espalda hasta bajar, despacio, sus manos y colocarlas en su cintura.

La joven shinigami elevó sus manos y acarició de nuevo los suaves mechones naranjas que caían por el cuello de Ichigo antes de rodearlo con los brazos. Estaba tan guapo con el pelo largo. Se le hacía la boca agua con tan sólo mirarlo.

**-"Este ha sido otro beso de buena suerte?"** le preguntó, burlona, poniendose de puntitas.

Entonces Ichigo esbozó una seductora sonrisa y la acercó más a su cálido cuerpo. Soltó su cintura y agarró con sus dos manos el rostro de Rukia para tener su cabeza bien sujeta. Su acción, carente de brusquedad, tan sólo hizo que el corazón de Rukia latiera como loco por la anticipación, haciendola emitir un pequeño gemidito que llenó de felicidad el corazón de Ichigo. Adoraba el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

-**"En realidad, no me vendría mal un poco de eso..."** le siguió el juego, dejando que el miel de sus ojos se tornara líquido y su voz, ronca.

**-"Un poco...de qué?"** le preguntó, con el violeta vibrante de sus ojos y enredando sus dedos en los finos mechones de Ichigo.

**-"Un poco de ti..."** le respondió y sin pensarlo más, bajó el rostro hasta eliminar cualquier distancia entre ellos.

_"Oh, Dios, gracias..."_ fué lo primero que pensó Rukia al sentir los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos. Eran suaves y carnosos en su justa medida, y la protegían bajo su manto de calor y sensualidad. Primero la besó una vez, lentamente, por segundos. Luego, con la misma ternura, repitió una segunda y una tercera, despacio, reconociendo el terreno. A cada roce, que cada vez era mas corto e intenso, Ichigo fué ladeando más la cabeza, preparando el ángulo por donde invadiría la cavidad oral de su compañera.

Antes de volver a besarla, la miró a los ojos, atraído como un imán por los profundos irises violetas, que lo observaban teñidos de deseo. Y de nuevo, le sonrió de forma pícara. Se veía tan atractivo y sexy, que Rukia sintió un pellizco en sus entrañas. La muchacha observó unos ardientes ojos miel antes de sentir de nuevo el glorioso contacto de sus labios, que no esperaron para dejar paso a su lengua, profundizando por fín el beso.

Y vaya que si lo hizo...De una forma sensual, Ichigo introdujo su lengua en la boca de la joven, arrebatandole el aire de los pulmones. Rukia imitó en seguida los movimientos candentes y cadenciosos de él, maravillandose de la habilidad y del erotismo que desprendía.

Entonces, emocionada, recordó las palabras de Mai en aquella conversación que tuvo con ella:

_-**"Sabes que Ichigo nunca besa en la boca? Da igual con cuantas esté o las veces que se acueste contigo, jamás consigues que te deje probar sus labios. Cuando digo lo de probar sus labios, me refiero a un beso de verdad, ese en el que vuestras lenguas se funden en una y casi****no podeis respirar" **_

_**-"Por qué mierda me cuentas esto?" **_

_**-"Me dijo que el día que se enamorara, le daría besos de verdad a esa mujer que amara. Ése sería su privilegio y lo único especial que podría ofrecerle"**_

_**"ME AMA!"**_pensó para sí, dejando que dos lágrimas, puras, calientes y cristalinas, recorrieran sus mejillas mientras se centraba en acariciar su lengua, en besar cada rincón de aquella boca que había deseado tanto.

El beso se tornó abrasador cuando Ichigo intensificó la forma y la velocidad de sus caricias, mimando y a la vez castigando el paladar de su compañera. La había sentido emocionarse y la besaba con más pasión, para darle a entender que ella estaba en lo cierto con sus elucubraciones. Le decía que la amaba con cada caricia.

Acalorados, se separaron un momento para coger aire. Ichigo volvió a mirarla a los ojos mientras que, despacio, le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares.

**-"No pares de besarme"** le rogó ella, soltando sus cabellos y dejando resbalar sus manos despacio por su cuello. Abarcó sus pectorales, con las palmas de las manos bien abiertas, procurando tocar todo lo que pudiera y continuó su viaje por su cincelado abdomen, cuya forma se notaba perfectamente debajo de la camiseta. Le deseaba tanto...

Entonces Ichigo volvió a besarla, agarrandola fuertemente de la cintura. El nuevo contacto fué más abrumador. Ichigo la necesitaba tanto como ella a él y por fín, ya no había motivos para esconder su pasión. Las barreras se rompieron, el pudor desapareció y el pelinarana recuperó toda su hombría y sexualidad a la hora de deborar su boca. Se mostró ardiente, posesivo y masculino y sobre todo, irresistiblemente seguro de sí mismo.

El fuerte palpitar de sus acelerados corazones bombeaban en sus oídos, impidiendo que escuchasen ninguna otra cosa. No había nada más, sólo ellos dos y la embriagadora sensación de los labios del otro. Ya no existían ni Zero, ni Tsudeki, ni el grupo, ni la soul society...nada. Estaban donde tenían que estar, eran los que debían ser.

Rukia, decidiendo tomar un poco las riendas, disminuyó la velocidad de sus lamidas, jugueteando sensualmente con la lengua de él. Ichigo le siguió el ritmo gustoso. Le daba igual la forma en la que le besase mientras lo hiciera con él. Estaba loco por Rukia y ahora, sintiendola derretirse entre sus brazos, se corroboraba que lo volvía loco en _todos_ los sentidos.

De nuevo se separaron para tomar aire y ésta vez, fué ella quien reanudó el contacto, invadiendo con fiereza la cavidad oral de Ichigo y arrancandole un gemido que se ahogó en la boca de ella. Dios, como podría detenerse ahora?

Sin separar sus labios, Ichigo la cogió en peso, agarrandola por debajo de los muslos. Se giró y la apoyó contra la pared mientras la aprisionaba entre ésta y su encendido cuerpo. Introdujo de nuevo su lengua en la boca de la chica y la saboreó, hambriento. Luego rompió el beso para moderle el cuello, con pasión, con dominio y sin recato. Rukia gimió sin poder evitarlo, tirandole del cabello mientras arqueaba la espalda y se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Ya estaba todo perdido. Eso ya no era un inocente beso y el romanticismo fué dando paso a una irrefrenable pasión. Ellos no se estaban besando, se estaban comiendo.

Loca de deseo, tironeó de sus cabellos para que volviera a besarla. No soportaba que sus labios estuvieran lejos de los suyos más de dos segundos. Notaba la respiración acelerada de él, sentía el aire caliente salir frenético por su naríz, lo sintió gemir cuando rodeó con sus piernas su cintura, buscando deliberadamente el roce de sus intimidades y se aferró a su ancha espalda, sin dejar el más mínimo espacio entre ellos.

Rukia sintió humedecerse aún más su ropa interior cuando él tomó plena posesión de su trasero, amasandolo entre sus dedos. Con una irresistible seguridad en sí mismo, la acercó más a él, provocando la fricción de sus intimidades. Ambos gimieron ante el apasionado roce y Rukia pudo notar, embelesada y orgullosa, como una magnífica erección aguardaba impaciente bajo los pantalones de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja rompió el pasional y húmedo beso para hablarle al oído, no sin antes rozar con sus labios toda la piel que encontrase a su paso.

**-"Será mejor que paremos o no podré detenerme"** le susurró, jadeante.

**-"Prométeme que me besarás siempre así" **le pidió, mirandole de una forma erótica., mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

**-"Te lo prometo"** le contestó, dandole un tierno beso en la punta de la naríz.

La bajó despacio, dejando que sus pies tocasen el suelo de forma delicada, como si la depositase allí el viento. Sus sonrisas no tardaron en volver a unirse en un fugaz beso.

**-"Te amo" **le dijo Ichigo, sintiendo cómo su alma era libre por fín.

**-"Yo también te amo"** le respondió, con emoción contenida.

El maravilloso momento que estaban viviendo, fué interrumpido por la puerta, que se abrió de un golpe, asustando a los dos chicos y sacandolos de su embelesamiento mútuo.

Con la respiración acelerada, parte de su blusa rota debido al forcejeo que mantuvo para entrar allí y con el rimmel corrido, Mai hizo su aparición buscando a Ichigo con una triste expresión decorando su atractivo rostro.

**-"Lo siento, Ichigo! No he podido frenarla, no sé de donde saca esa fuerza.."** le informó Chad, soltando el brazo de Mai.

Ichigo se colocó delante de Rukia, portegiendola instintivamente, y le dedicó a Mai una fría mirada de desprecio.

**-"Qué demonios haces aqui? Te dije que no quería volver a verte nunca"** le dijo, con acritud. Rukia se asomó tras su espalda y observó el rostro compungido de Mai.

**-"Ya lo sé, pero tengo que decirte algo" **le respondió, con voz cansada.

**-"Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decirme"** contestó. **-"Chad, por favor, acompáñala a la salida".**

**-"No!"** se resistió ella.

**-"Mai!"** le discutió él. -**"Es que no puedes respetar mis sentimientos?"**

**-"No puedo irme sin decirte esto, Ichigo!"** insistió, volviendo a soltarse de Chad. Luego se acercó a él y le dedicó una mirada asustada que la hizo verse débil por primera vez.

**-"Estoy...estoy embarazada".**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]** Continuará..**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Oh, Dios, como he disfrutado escribiendo ese besoooo, bueno, ese enrrollamiento a saco! jajaja! esos dos se van a comer! y si no ha sido en éste capi...tranquilos, que recuperarán muy bien esos dos años perdidos...jojojojo!**

**Ya sabeis al final qué he decidido con respecto a Zero. Creo que ha conservado su originalidad y su personalidad hasta el final. Como a muchas de vosotras os pasará, a mi me es imposible odiar a este personaje, no lo amo tanto como a Natsu, pero Zero es Zero y os digo desde ya que él no es el villano de esta historia, jejejeje.**

**Más adelante sabreís más cosas de Zero y si realmente ha tenido un motivo para meter la pata como ha hecho. **

**- Por cierto, qué opinais de él? cómo os a parecido su actuar?**

**- La discusión con Isshin ha sido tensa. Qué creeis que pasará ahora? Ichigo volverá a casa? qué tal la lección que Rukia le dió a Isshin? espero que os haya gustado.**

**-Y ese momento dulce en el que Ichigo le trajudo "Pieces" a Rukia? Dios, me lo comía!.**

**-Os he dado una pequeña pista sobre Ishida. Algo que claramente indica que él no está enamorado de Orihime, sino agradecido por algo en lo que ella le apoyó...estará ese algo relacionado con la tirria que el Quincy le tenía a Ichigo y al grupo en un principio?**

**-En este capi he decidido descentrarme del secreto de Rukia, cosa que se sabrá prácticamente en el siguiente capi, para centrarme en ellos dos y en sus confesiones. Os puedo adelantar que pronto Renji y Byakuya aparecerán en el fic, jejeje.**

**-*Yao Ming. Para todas aquellas personas que visiten la web de "cuántocabrón" habrá sido fácil entenderme. Para las que no, les recomiendo fervientemente que lo una web de bromas en donde los personajes que utilizan, o "memes" os harán reír con sus verdades y sus putadas y sabréis quien es Yao Ming, mi favorito absoluto.**

**-Naoko Tsudeki y su personalidad me han gustado bastante. Hasta ahora no había podido profundizar en este personaje y me ha encantado cómo ha interactuado con el grupo. Será capaz al final de echar a Zero de RED de verdad? os ha parecido justo su castigo?**

**-La liga Ichiruki por fín entró en acción! qué os ha parecido su labor? está claro que ahí el más activo ha sido Natsu, que es una mala cotilla! lo adoro, jejeje. Más adelante sabreis por qué puede ver los reiatsus y descubriréis que el pelirrosa tiene cierto pasado común con Rukia, jejeje. Támbien os hará reír cuando decida declarársele a Orihime. Ahí el alocado pelirosa comprobará lo fácil que es animar a los demás a declararse, pero él morirá de la vergüenza, jejeje.**

**-Qué os ha parecido la escena de los besos de Ichigo y Rukia? y su declaración? espero que os haya gustado! por fín ambos han dejado de tener miedo y, aunque aún no se sabe nada de Rukia, Ichigo está dispuesto a obviarlo con tal de estar con ella. Pero tranquilos! en el proximo capitulo, Ichigo se enterará de todo.**

**-La aparición de Mai ha sido estelar en mi opinión. Con qué intenciones habrá vuelto la pelirroja? Cómo reaccionarán Ichigo y Rukia ante la noticia del embarazo?**

**En fin, hasta aqui todo por hoy. En el próximo capi, titulado "Pieces", os prometo más emociones intensas y más respuestas. Preguntad vuestras dudas, haced vuestras sujerencias, amadme o odiadme, pero HACEDLO EN UN REVIEW, OK? jajaja!**

**Por ultimo, pediros encarecidamente que escuchéis "Fight Inside" de RED para que disfruteis mejor de la descripción que os hago del tema. Puede que no sea una de mis canciones favoritas, pero la letra pegaba muchísimo con todo lo que Ichigo y Rukia estaban viviendo.**

**Sin nada mas que añadir, si no se me olvida algo...¬¬, Me despido de momento. SED FELICES GENTE Y NO ME OLVIDEIS!**


	11. NOBLEZA DESVENCIJADA

DE INUKARENESMEE, PARA TODOS MIS ADORADOS LECTORES:

SÍ! SOY YO! JAJAJA! QUÉ TAL? COMO ESTAIS? POR FÍN HE VUELTO! QUÉ DECIROS SOBRE MI DESAPARICIÓN? PUES LA RESPUESTA ES MUY SENCILLA: FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN. SUPONGO QUE A LOS QUE ESCRIBEN COMO YO, LES HABRÁ PASADO ALGUNA VEZ...HE INTENTADO PUBLICAR DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO POR MÁS QUE ME PUSIERA A ELLO, NO CONSEGUÍA QUE ME SALIERA NADA QUE ME GUSTASE. ASÍ QUE OS PIDO DISCULPAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SEGUÍAN MI HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE AÚN ESTEÍS AHI Y BUENO, SUPONGO QUE SI HE PERDIDO LECTORES, ES ALGO COMPLETAMENTE COMPRENSIBLE...

DECIROS QUE CON ESTE CAPI HE TRATADO DE CORREGIR FALLOS Y NO ME REFIERO A LO QUE PODRÍAN SER, POR EJEMPLO, FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, (QUE LAS HABRÁ, JEJEJE ¬¬ ) SINO A QUE EN EL ULTIMO FORCÉ LAS COSAS. SABÍA QUE NO IBA A PUBLICAR EN UN BUEN TIEMPO Y QUISE DARLE AL PUBLICO LO QUE ESPERABAN SIN PENSAR EN EL VERDADERO RITMO QUE HABÍA PLANEADO PARA LA HISTORIA. CADA COSA TIENE SU TIEMPO Y ME FALLÉ A MI MISMA TAN SÓLO PARA INTENTAR COMPLACER MÁS. ES POR ESO QUE AHORA OS TRAIGO SÓLO 18 PÁG. A WORD EN DONDE LAS COSAS TIENEN SU TIEMPO Y SU ESPACIO.

DESEO DE CORAZÓN QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE SIGAIS AHÍ. PARA VARIAR NO SE TITULA COMO OS DIJE PERO SÍ QUE PASAN LAS COSAS QUE OS ADELANTÉ. RUKIA HA HABLADO, HERMANOS, AMÉN!

AGRADECEROS CON CARIÑO TODOS LOS REVIEWS RECIBIDOS Y MENSAJES PRIVADOS DE ÁNIMO. PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME PREGUNTARON SI HABÍA DEJADO EL FIC, QUIERO DECIROS QUE YO NUNCA HARÍA ESO SIN AVISAR, VALE? SOY UNA PERSONA A LA QUE LE GUSTAN LAS COSAS BIEN HECHAS ASÍ QUE SI ALGUNA VEZ TENGO QUE ACEPTAR LA DERROTA DE NO PODER TERMINAR UN FIC, TENDRÍA LA DECENCIA DE COMUNICAROS SU CANCELACIÓN.

EN FIN, SIN MÁS, OS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA. OJALÁ QUE OS GUSTE! Y BUENO, DECIROS QUE PARECE QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN SE VA A QUEDAR UN TIEMPO MÁS CONMIGO, ASÍ QUE NO CREO QUE TARDE MUCHO EN VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR. CUÁNDO? PUES NO SÉ DECIRLO, PERO NO TARDARÉ OTROS 6 MESES, LO PROMETO! AH! Y LO MISMO VA PARA MI FIC "DESTINOS CRUZADOS". ICHIGO QUIERE DAR CAÑA EN HUECO MUNDO Y YO VOY A PERMITIRSELO, JEJEJE ^^

POR ULTIMO, SE LO DEDICO A MI ADORADO GRUPO "RED", CUYAS CANCIONES SIEMPRE ME ACOMPAÑAN E INSPIRAN Y A ICHIGO Y A RUKIA. LOS ECHO MUUCHO DE MENOS... A VOSOTROS OS PASA LO MISMO?

EN FIN, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, NOS VEMOS ABAJO!

SIMBOLOGÍA:

**-"Diálogos"**

_letra en cursiva: Rukia en primera persona. Sus recuerdos y pensamientos._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Aire en la cara. Chiribitas de sol en los ojos. Canciones de hojas. Baile de nubes. La respiración, una exhalación compartida. En las retinas, una retahíla de imágenes prendidas en la cola de un cometa. Me elevo alto, más alto, hasta el punto en el que la tierra se convierte en un vértigo a mis pies. El corazón, al ritmo del aleteo frenético de alas de mariposa. Ya robo gotas a la lluvia y le soplo al viento. Una pausa. Uno...dos...y, de nuevo, el regreso. Un torbellino de formas, colores y olores en el que se mezclan todo lo vivido, todo lo atesorado. El piano de la imaginación interpreta una sonata de Beethoven, tu lengua y la mía, la bailan. Me regalas aire y yo lo tomo con necesidad. Te alejas, tan sólo de momento, y el recocijo de tener esa certeza me hace vibrar. Tu mirada bautiza ahora todo con nuevos nombres y nuevos significados y yo, los entiendo a la perfección.

**CAP. 11: NOBLEZA DESVENCIJADA.**

_No recuerdo cuántas veces enredé mis dedos entre ellos aquel día que me llevaban hacia mi nuevo destino. Jugueteaba con uno de los lazos que colgaban de mi Obi nerviosamente, revolviendolo, estrujandolo, estirándolo y encogiendolo, emulando de esa manera, cómo se sentía mi interior._

_Y es que una Kuchiki jamás debía mostrar duda o miedo en público. Debe mantener sus emociones a raya, camufladas bajo un rostro impertérrito, como la mejor de las actrices._

_Pero yo era simplemente yo, una mujer, que se sentía sóla y asustada y que de nuevo era incapaz de tomar las riendas de su propia vida. Cuanto más trataba de buscar dentro de mi, cuanto más pretendía saber de mi persona, lo único que lograba era levantar capas vanales. Una tras otra, busqué en mi interior hasta encontrar una respuesta: Yo odiaba estar sóla. _

_Me aferré como un clavo ardiendo a aquel grupo de críos alocados y vagabundos en busca de gente con la que compartir mi valdía eternidad. No me arrepiento, pues gracias a eso conocí a Renji y me hice shinigami. Quería proteger a las almas solitarias como la mía y desmostrar que nuestra existencia tenía algún sentido. Ahora me pregunto si aquella aparente decisión propia no estaba ya preparada por el Destino, que no sólo se conforma con extender sus huesudos tentáculos en el mundo de los vivos, sino también en el de los muertos. Y es que, si no hubiese sido shinigami, me habría encontrado Nii-sama?_

_Perdí un poco de Renji a cambio de una familia. Nunca quise ni un apellido ni la gloria. Mucho menos riqueza. Pero únicamente me encontré con el pago de una promesa y con el frío corazón de un hombre cuyo amor por los demás pereció el mismo día que su esposa._

_Ukitake taicho, Kaien- dono...ellos fueron más mi familia que el resto pero aún así no me fué suficiente. Me sentía como una pieza suelta, que nunca encajaba en ningún puzzle. Era la solitaria niña pobre, convertida en shinigami por favoritismo, la misma que luego tuvo que luchar con uñas y dientes para demostrar que aquel apelativo era justo refiriendose a mi persona. Siempre tuve que lucir shinigami y Kuchiki cuando yo sólo quería ser Rukia._

_El día que me enviaron al mundo humano, acepté mi misión de buen grado, con la esperanza de que el vacío en mi interior se llenase con cada alma que salvase. Pero para qué todo aquello? Los pobres humanos tenían una idea muy distinta de lo que era el cielo. Yo sabía que vivirían en miseria, en vagueza, que tendrían que volver a apañarselas en otro mundo que no era otra cosa sino un criadero de almas, esperando por poder reencarnarse alguna vez y recordar lo que era la ilusión._

_Entonces apareció él. Jamás llegué a imaginar hasta qué punto aquel niñato protestón me haría comprender gran parte de mí misma. Pero en Ichigo estaba la clave, todas las respuestas y la Rukia que yo siempre estuve buscando. Eso era, mi Destino no era salvar a los muertos sino a los vivos. Le dí todo lo que tenía por el simple hecho de valorar más su vida que la mía y hasta ese mismo día, nunca jamás me había arrepentido de haberle dado mis poderes, ni una sóla vez, ni si quiera cuando estuve conedenada por ello, hasta el día que lo oí llorar y lamentarse. Había sido egoísta al querer encontrar mis respuestas? Me había equivocado?_

_Con el paso de los días me he dado cuenta de que no fué un error. Yo encontré mi verdadero ser reflejado en aquellos imperiosos ojos miel. Me salvé el día que le salvé a él y ahora, simplemente, Ichigo tendría que encontrar sus propias respuestas sin que yo interviniese. _

_Es por eso por lo que ahora me encontraba sentada en este ostentoso carruaje, de nuevo cambiando de familia. Otro puzzle en el que seguro, no encajaría..._

_Con temor a enfadarme con el Sol, que se había aliado con las circunstancias haciendo que luciera expléndido para acompañarme, me asomé tímidamente por una de las ventanas de aquel pomposo carruaje en el que era transportada. Se oían las alegres flautas, violines y demás instrumentos, algunos de los que ni si quiera conocía su nombre, entonando una bella y rítmica canción. El cortejo de guardias y criados que me acompañaban, de bailarines y bufones que llamaban a las gentes de todos los distritos del rukongai, el murmullo y los aplausos de las almas, que clamaban envidiosas por el destino que me aguardaba; un destino lleno de lujos y comodidades para ellos, pero una jaula con barrotes de oro para mí..._

_Volví a concentrarme en el juguetear nervioso de mis dedos. La promesa que me hizo mi hermano acudió a mi mente como una brisa de aire fresco despeja el aire viciado de una habitación cerrada. Quizá era una estúpida esperanza, un pequeño hilo para sostener el peso de todo aquello que se me entregaba, pero suficiente para empezar: Algún día sería libre y yo elegiría mi propio hogar._

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Respiró hondo varias veces, intentando que la presión del nuevo aire entrante desentaponaran sus oídos y dejaran de torturarla con el sonido rimbombante de su desenfrenado corazón.

Todo su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma violenta ante aquellas palabras que no paraban de repetirse en su interior una y otra vez. Su respiración se aceleró, su temperatura corporal aumentó, su vista se nubló y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de doblarse sobre sí misma, producto de una convulsión en el estómago.

Si hubiera sido sólo shinigami, habría sopesado la situación sin que las emociones interfirieran. Habría analizado en cuestión de segundos los pros y los contras de cualquier reacción y, sin duda, habría actuado de la forma más lógica y sensata...Pero no pudo, pues no recordaba un momento en el que se hubiese sentido más humana que ahora. Después de haber sido besada de esa manera, de haber sentido la pasión ardiendo en sus venas y de tener a Ichigo entre sus brazos...No podía. Ahora era humana y le resultaba dolorosamente terrorífico comprobar cómo las emociones suprimían lo que ella había sido durante más de un siglo.

Intentó mirar a la mujer que tenía delante con ojos de enemiga, como a un ser despreciable que intentaba robarle su felicidad con Ichigo, pero cuando clavó sus fríos ojos índigos en los de la pelirroja, sólo pudo ver miedo y soledad en aquellos irises naranjas. No atisbó ni una pizca de maldad en ellos, los cuales, la observaban mas a ella que al propio padre de su hijo. Un hijo...un bebé...de Ichigo.

Mareada, se sentó sobre el escritorio, llevandose una mano al pecho. Una nueva vida. Cómo podría ella condenar aquello? Algo tan simple y complicado a la vez que la hizo recordar quién era: Un espíritu, una muerta que dejó de tener sitio en ese mundo desde hacía mucho. Quizá aquel bebé estaba destinado a ocupar el lugar al que ella aspiraba...La sóla idea la conmovió y la desgarró por igual. Miró a ambos y sintió que se partía en dos.

Unas cálidas y varoniles manos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, rodeándole el rostro con suavidad. Unos preciosos ojos ámbar la miraban con ansiedad y preocupación y fué entonces cuando pudo oír su aterciopelada voz, llamandola a medio tono.

**-"Rukia, estas bien?".**

Cierto. Ella sabía muy bien cómo le había sentado la noticia pero...y a Ichigo? Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, dejandose patear por aquellas desagradables sensaciones que la recorrían sin ni si quiera reparar en el otro implicado.

El joven tenía una expresión acongojada y la miraba a ella y a Mai sin saber qué decir. Rukia estaba segura que de ser otro hombre, habría salido corriendo en ese preciso instante. Pero Ichigo no era así. Por mucho miedo que le diera el oír aquello, no huiría.

**-"No..."** pudo reaccionar por fín. **-"No me encuentro muy bien...estoy...algo mareada..."** admitió, incorporandose y agarrando las manos que Ichigo le ofrecía.

**-"Pues ya somos dos..."** susurró Mai, llevandose una mano al estómago y tomando asiento en la silla más cercana.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en el que cada uno se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. No hubo gritos ni discusiones y Rukia no supo interpretar si eso era malo o bueno. Significaba entonces que Ichigo lo aceptaba?

El flamante pelinaranja se quedó pensativo, con los ojos concentrados en un punto sin importancia; pareciera que estuviera cavilando algo, como si estuviera buscando en su mente algo con lo que confirmar aquella inesperada noticia. De pronto, reaccionó, soltando las manos de Rukia. La miró a los ojos y ella pudo notar cómo su tensión disminuyó un poco. Su mandíbula se aflojó notablemente y fué capaz de mirar a Mai sin temor ni duda. La joven intentó hablarle, pero volvió a encorvarse para aguantar una súbita náusea. Fué entonces cuando Ichigo salió un momento de la habitación sin decirle absolutamente nada a ninguna de las dos. Ambas se miraron la una a la otra, analizando rostros y actitudes.

**-"No me mires así. Te aseguro que yo no planeé esto..."** rompió el hielo Mai. **-"Escucha Rukia,** **yo..." **pero en ese momento Ichigo volvió a entrar en la habitación. Traía un vaso de zumo en su mano. Rukia observó cómo se lo entregaba a la pelirroja sin titubear y cómo la ayudaba a incorporarse un poco.

**-"Bébetelo, te vendrá bien para el mareo"** le dijo, con un tono serio pero para nada frío. Entonces Rukia observó la extraña actitud de Ichigo Ahora actuaba con calma y seriedad y trataba a Mai con mucha delicadeza. Entonces, un enorme sentimiento de culpa la invadió en ese instante y por unas milésimas de segundo, odió a Ichigo, le odió por convertirla en alguien egoísta y malvada, por desear que ese bebé no se entrometiera en sus caminos, por quererle todo para ella...

**-"Os dejaré para que habléis"** les dijo, con el tono distante pero tratando de permanecer serena. Su corazón de mujer rebosaba de ansiedad e incertidumbre, pero su mente de shinigami la instaba a la calma. Había ciertos principios morales a los que no estaba dispuesta a volver a fallar. No dejaría que su alma se corrompiera por el agoísmo ni una sóla vez más. Ella amaba la vida, la protegía y la respetaba, y no sería menos con el bebé de Ichigo, aunque eso los separara. Aunque eso la matara...

Ichigo la interceptó antes de que diera con la puerta.

**-"Espera Rukia, no te vayas"** le pidió, tomándola de la mano.

Una mueca indignada fué lo único que pudo salir de su mandíbula apretada, a pesar de que lo intentó evitar a toda costa.

**-"Pretendes que me quede a escuchar los detalles?"** ironizó, soltandose de su agarre. Ichigo frunció las cejas al comprender cómo debía estar sintiendose Rukia en esos momentos.

**-"Lo que pretendo es que tengas un poco más de confianza en mí. No has necesitado nada más para creer que ese bebé es mío."**. Sus ojos la miraban angustiados.

El verle así la hizo reaccionar de otra manera e intentó transmitirle calma.

**-"Te esperaré fuera. Tsudeki y el resto de la prensa querrá hablar con nostros después de la cita de los diez minutos. Diré que la ganadora ha sido Mai así que sólo tendréis ese tiempo de intimidad si no quereis levantar sospechas"** le respondió, esta vez en un tono más adecuado aunque la palabra "intimidad" refiriendose a ellos dos le había quemado en la garganta. Alargó su mano hasta alcanzar el rostro de Ichigo y le acarició la mejilla. Aún así sus ojos no fueron capaces de mirar a los del joven por mucho tiempo y eso hizo que el pelinaranja se preocupara.

**-"No es lo que estás pensando. Confía en mí, enana"** le pidió, con su suave voz de terciopelo tocada con un poco de ansiedad.

**-"No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien"** le mintió para tranquilizarlo. Luego le dió un suave beso en los labios y se marchó.

Ese beso distante hizo que Ichigo se preocupara y le supo amargo, muy amargo...

Con una amalgama de sentimientos bastante desagradables cociéndose en su fuero interno, se giró hacia Mai con severidad en la mirada.

**-"Por qué mierda me estas haciendo esto? Sabes perfectamente que ese bebé no es mío"** le acusó, con acritud.

Mai dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa y resopló.

**-"Estoy de más de tres semanas y te recuerdo que por esas fechas, tú y yo aún jugabamos en este almacén."** le bromeó, aunque se le notaba cansada.

Ichigo se acercó más a ella. **-"Sabes que siempre fuí muy cuidadoso al respecto. No recuerdo ni ****una sóla vez que no usaramos protección e incluso comprobaba el depósito después de hacerlo. Ese niño** **no es mío"** insistió.

Mai sonrió de forma derrotada. **-"Ya lo sé, cariño. Me hubiera encantado que hubieses sido tú, pero en realidad, no tengo ninguna duda sobre quién es el padre de mi bebé"** le confesó, tocandose el vientre.

Ichigo se sorprendió al oírla. **-"Entonces...por qué has venido a decirmelo a mi?"** quiso saber, contrariado.

La pelirroja, antaño exuberante y ahora demacrada por las ojeras y la palidez, clavó sus ojos en él y se levantó para tomarle de las manos.

**-"Necesito tu ayuda con ésto, Ichigo. Estoy...bastante sóla..."** admitió, lamentandose de lo único que consideraba que había sido lo más acertado en su vida.

**-"Y qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo?"** le cuestionó, clavando su mirada en ella.

**-"Tú eres lo más parecido a un amigo que he tenido y no tengo a nadie a quién acudir. Estoy asustada. No tengo empleo estable, apenas gano un sueldo decente, no sé lo que es un compromiso, no me importa nada excepto mi bienestar y el dinero dura bastante poco en mi bolsillo; pero..."** alzó los ojos llenos de ansiedad hacia su interlocutor. **-" ...quiero a este bebé, Ichigo. Quiero tenerlo...".**

El muchacho se quedó callado, observandola atentamente. Se sentía muy confundido. Estaba enfadado con Mai y al mismo tiempo se sentía contrariado por la ternura que despertaba en él el verla tan vulnerable. Qué quería decir ella con necesitar su ayuda? Acaso quería que él lo adoptara? Que le diera su apellido? Ser su padre?

**-"Ichigo, no me mires así. Sé lo que Rukia y tú habeís pensado de mí cuando he entrado por esa puerta diciendo que estoy embarazada. Te juro que no es esa mi intención."**. Él entrecerró los párpados, incrédulo.

**-"Pues claramente lo ha sido hasta hace una semana, así que ahora me cuesta creerte" **discutió, cruzandose de brazos y enderezandose. Su posición, imponente dada su altura y seriedad, podían asustar un poco, sin embargo, Mai vió en sus ojos preocupación por ella.

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa triste. **- "Se te sigue dando fatal mentir."**

Él tan sólo exhaló, relajando los brazos y mirando al techo. Pensando en lo siguiente que le diría. Con las cejas fruncidas, volvió a clavar sus ojos en la hermosa joven y entonces, no dió crédito a lo que vió. Con lentitud, Mai se arrodilló ante él y le hizo una perfecta reverencia. Esa visión le enfadó aún más que el resto de las cosas.

**-"Siento mucho todo el daño que te he causado. Perdóname, por favor"** se disculpó la joven, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un tirón de sus brazos que la obligó a ponerse de pié.

**-"Qué demonios haces, idiota?"** le reprimió, apretando sus brazos y mirandola severamente. **-"Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer eso ni a humillarte ante nadie. Las disculpas y el arrepentimiento se demuestran con acciones y no precisamente con ésta..."**

Los ojos de Mai titilaron de emoción, pues sabía que detrás de la bronca que Ichigo le estaba echando, había un interés sincero por su bienestar.

**-"Estas maltratando a una mujer embarazada"** se quejó en broma, haciendo un gesto señalando sus brazos, apretados todavía por las manos de Ichigo. De inmediato, el joven la soltó. Se rascó la cabeza y resopló. Ayudar a Mai...cómo mierda podía hacer él eso?

**-"Y cómo demonios quieres que te ayude cuando no soy capaz ni de enderezar mi propia vida?".** Le preguntó, sincerandose. Todo había pasado muy deprisa. Ni si quiera aún había tenido tiempo de hablar con Rukia sobre ellos dos. Los pocos minutos que habían compartido a sólas los habían empleado en darse todos esos besos que habían estado reprimiendo tanto tiempo y, la verdad, no le había parecido una mala decisión...

**-"Porque de seguro, tu vida no será tan desastrosa como la mía si no tengo este bebé, Ichigo. ****Yo...no sé por qué siento esto pero...pienso que por una vez en la vida, voy a hacer algo bueno e importante y que se me ofrece la oportunidad de conocer el amor de verdad"** le explicó, con los ojos húmedos.

Ichigo exhaló de nuevo y la acercó a él, conmovido. La estrechó contra su pecho y le acarició el pelo como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Recordaba lo que Mai le había contado de su vida y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la chica hablaba en serio. Al sentirse abrazada, la pelirroja por fín se relajó y rompió en llanto. Era la primera vez en semanas que se sentía tan bien. Se permitiría llorar, se permitiría ser débil, al menos por esa vez.

**-"Acabas de arruinar mi primera cita con Rukia, lo sabías?"** le bromeó Ichigo, sin soltar su abrazo. Aún la notaba sollozar.

**-"Por fín la has besado, eh?"** le siguió la broma, apartandose y limpiandose las lágrimas.

Ichigo le sonrió . **-"Estas horrible"** se burló, limpiandole el rimmel corrido con los pulgares.

**-"Prueba a estar todo el día vomitando hasta el agua que bebes, a ver cómo te sienta"** ironizó.

**-"No piensas hablar con el padre del bebé?"** quiso saber, comenzando a ayudarla.

**-"Olvídalo, como muy poco, me mandará a la mierda. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me acosté con él..."**, se lamentó, llevandose una mano a la frente y desviando la mirada al suelo. Al ver que ella no quería tratar el tema, él dejó de insistir.

**-"Supongo que lo primero que hay que hacer es proporcionarte atención médica. El padre de Ishida tiene un hospital. Estoy seguro de que te ayudará. Crees que podrás aguantar bien hasta que termine el concierto? Le pediré a Orihime que..."**

**-"Gracias"** le interrumpió. -**"Pero ahora vete a buscar a Rukia. Creo que ella te necesita más que yo en este momento".**

Ichigo cambió su expresión y su entrecejo se relajó visiblemente. **-"Estarás bien?".**

Mai se cruzó de brazos y esbozó su mejor sonrisa ladeada. **-"Tranquilo, no vomitaré el zumo que me has dado hasta dentro de quince minutos. Sobreviviré".**

Ichigo le correspondió la sonrisa. **-"De acuerdo. Luego hablamos".** Un nuevo abrazo hizo su aparición, esta vez propiciado por Mai, quien se hundió de nuevo en su pecho, dándole las gracias en silencio. Ichigo la recibió en automático, reflexionando sobre todo lo que la chica le había contado, sobre cómo podría ayudarla con aquello y sobre Rukia y cómo estaría.

**-"Está bien, vete ya"** le pidió, percatandose de la inquietud de él. Ichigo asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo a punto de girar la perilla, se volvió hacia la futura madre. **-"Y me debes unas cuantas explicaciones, que lo sepas, no creas que por estar embarazada te vas a librar"** le amenazó fingiendo severidad cuando se lo estaba diciendo con media sonrisa.

A Mai le enterneció la bondad de Ichigo. Ni si quiera había puesto en duda la veracidad de su embarazo y sabía perfectamente que el pelinaranja ya la había perdonado.

**-"Eres un encanto..."** le aduló, de forma sincera.

**-"Pelota"** le oyó mascullar mientras cerraba la puerta.

Una vez que se quedó sóla en la habitación, se sentó de nuevo, llevandose una mano al vientre. Puede que hasta ese momento hubiera tenido una vida de mierda, pero, por lo menos, se había topado con Ichigo. Ahora tendría una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y no la desperdiciaría.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][

Cuando salió de aquella claustrofóbica prisión de sus sentidos, abrumada y llena de dudas, Chad, Orihime e Ishida la estaban esperando, con rostros espectantes y miradas inquietas.

**-"Kuchiki-san, qué ha pasado?"** se adelantó Orihime, con preocupación en su aniñado rostro de muñeca, tomandola de las manos.

**-"A qué ha venido esa chica? Si algún periodista.."** intervino Ishida, pero la shinigami lo interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase.

**-"Si algún periodista la ve, diremos que ella ha sido la ganadora del concurso y que únicamente estaba utilizando su tiempo con su miembro del grupo favorito. No hay más."**

**-"Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?"** cuestionó el de gafas.

**-"Ichigo y tú...estais bien verdad?"** quiso asegurarse Orihime, a quien no se le pasó por alto la mirada vacía de la shinigami.

**-"Ah... no te preocupes, Orihime. Ya has hecho bastante por nosotros"** la tranquilizó, sonriendole con ternura. La pechugona iba a replicar cuando la chillona voz de Naoko Tsudeki las interrumpió.

**-"Kuchiki, qué tal va esa idea tuya de marketing tan estupenda?"** al llegar junto a todos, se sorprendió de verla fuera. **-"No se supone que tú estarías presente en la reunión para asegurarte de que la fan no se tirara al cuello del elegido?".**

El oportuno comentario hizo que Rukia se tensara.

**-"Necesitaba ir al baño. De todas formas, puede usted entrar, ya han pasado los diez minutos del premio"** apuntó, con cierto tono de irritabilidad en la voz.

**-"Está bien!"** excalmó Tsudeki, apartandola con la mano y dirigiendose hacia la puerta del almacén,** -"será una ocasión estupenda para entrevistar a la premiada antes de que se me escape"** y dicho esto, giró la perilla despacio para luego, con sorpresa, cerrarla lo más rápido que pudo. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y se giró hacia todos sin saber qué decir. Se llevó una mano al pecho y soltó una leve risilla.

**-"Qué? Qué ha visto?"** cuestionó de inmediato Rukia, acercandose a ella a una velocidad que hizo que la periodista trastabillara un poco.

**-"Yo...yo...bueno, digamos que...Ichigo-kun se ha tomado en serio eso de conocer a sus fans. Kuchiki, creo que no te ha venido bien irte al baño..."** le dijo, notandose en su mirada la pena que la joven le profesaba, joven a la que consideraba que su supuesto novio estaba engañandola delante de sus narices.

**-"Qué? Ichigo nunca volvería con Mai! Ahora está con Rukia" **defendió Orihime.

**-"Ohh, entiendo..." **susurró, con una sonrisa pícara asomandose por una de sus comisuras, **-"Lástima que al ser vuestra representante no pueda publicar la noticia de que al trío sentimental de RED se les ha unido una cuarta participante.."** se mofó.

**-"Cállese de una maldita vez!"** le gritó Rukia, apretando sus puños y mirandole con fiereza, olvidando el trato cordial y el respeto que tenía que mostrarle a la mujer que financiaba casi la totalidad de los gastos del grupo. Ya estaba harta de aguantar sus emociones.

**-"Kuchiki, no te lo tomes así, creí que tú misma sabrías que Kurosaki es hombre de muchas mujeres. Quieres mi consejo? Utilízalo, pásatelo bien, disfruta lo que puedas y luego, cada uno por su lado. Creéme, eso es lo mejor. De todas formas, a mí eso me dá igual con tal de que vuestra relación no interfiera con el grupo."**

Aquellas crueles palabras provenientes de una mujer que, de seguro, nunca se había enamorado, le hicieron mucho daño. Pronto sintió que se ahogaba y que necesitaba aire. Si lo que Naoko había visto era cierto, fuera lo que fuera, eso significaba que Ichigo _sí _era el padre del bebé y que él y Mai se habían recoinciliado. Ya estaba, lo había perdido...sin poder soportar el dolor, la pena, los celos y la vergüenza, salió corriendo sin decir nada, apartando a todos de un empujón.

En ese momento, Ichigo abrió la puerta, encontrandose con todos. Él y Mai no habían notado la silenciosa intrusión de Tsudeki hacía unos instantes.

**-"Ah, Kurosaki! Debo felicitarte, habeís estado estupendos. Por favor, vamos a retransmitir una entrevista en un par de minutos, vente a la sala de prensa. Te espero y..."** miró en dirección hacia la salida y luego hacia a él otra vez -**"´... no tardes mucho"** le pidió, con más exigencia que cortesía implícita.

Ichigo asintió de mala gana, sin entender todavía qué había sido esa mirada que Tsudeki le había dedicado. Tan sólo fué mirar a sus compañeros cuando unos enormes ojos grises, que estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas, desbordados como los de un niño pequeño, le acosaron junto con un breve sollozo.

**-"Ichigoooo-kuuuuun!"** lloriqueó la dulce Orihime, con cara de circunstancia y las manos tomandole de la chaqueta de cuero.

**-"Qué te pasa, Orihime-chan?"** le cuestionó. Al evidenciar lo que le preocupaba a su amiga, soltó una leve carcajada y le acarició el pelo. **-"No pasa nada, todo ha sido un malentendido. Voy a ****buscarla y lo arreglaremos, ya lo verás"** le calmó, sonriendole con sinceridad

**-"Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro, Kurosaki. Tsukeki entró hace unos momentos para buscarte, te vió haciendo algo con Mai y se lo ha dicho a Rukia. Otra vez has sido incapaz de tener al pajarito en la jaula?"** ironizó, molesto, el Quincy.

**-"Qué? Yo y Mai no hemos hecho nada! Tan sólo la he abrazado porque la estaba consolando. Tiene problemas, eso es todo. Ha venido a pedirme ayuda y yo se la he ofrecido"** se explicó.

**-"Pues Kuchiki-san piensa otra cosa bien distinta..."** apuntó Orihime.

**-"No os preocupéis, iré a buscarla"** les aseguró, sonriendole a Orihime para calmarla.

**-"Pues eso espero porque ya empiezo a cansarme de tus rollitos con Kuchiki. A ver si os decidís de una buena vez" **se quejó Ishida, acercándosele con los brazos cruzados.

Una venita palpitó en la sien del pelinaranja.

**-"Urusai"** le siseó. Luego volvió a dirigirse a su amiga pechugona **-"Orihime-chan, por favor, podrías quedarte con Mai? No se encuentra bien y no quiero que esté sóla".** La petición hizo que la muchacha lo mirara sin entender.

Entonces el joven se rascó la cabeza y les explicó. Total, tarde o temprano acabarían enterandose.

**-"Mai está embarazada y se encuentra mal. Ha venido a pedirme ayuda y Rukia se cree que yo soy el padre del bebé"** resumió, incómodo.

**-"Eso explica la cara de Kuchiki-san al salir de aqui"** comentó la joven.

**-"Es una idiota, sacando conclusiones ella solita sin esperar a que le explique nada." **refunfuñó Ichigo. **-"Y encima la métomentodo de Tsudeki ha añadido más leña al fuego".**

**-"Estas...seguro de que tú no eres el padre, Kurosaki?"** le preguntó Ishida. La cara de pocos amigos que recibió como respuesta le fué suficiente.

**-"A dónde ha ido?"** le preguntó a Chad, quien, a parte de escuchar la conversación, mantenía a raya a las fans detrás del cordón de seguridad instalado frente al "despacho" de Rukia.

**-"Fuera"** contestó escuetamente.

**-"Kurosaki, teneis que cantar nuevamente en veinte minutos"** le recordó Ishida.

**-"Tú ayúdame a escabullirme de Tsudeki y de la prensa y yo haré el resto".**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

La marea humana de cuerpos agitados y febriles, de rostros sonrientes y extasiados, de aire mezclado con humo, perfumes y sudor, la rodeó como si se acabase de introducir en un vagón de tren en el que no cupiera nadie más. Aquellos que la reconocieron, la saludaron y felicitaron, otros, al ver su figura, la miraron con ojos libidinosos. Algunos se apartaban si clavaba sus fríos ojos índigos en ellos, otras la admiraban en su decidido caminar...Fuera como fuese, Rukia sentía que aquel embudo de cuerpos se estrechaba cada vez más, compinchados para que no pudiese escapar. Pronto, como aquel que ve la luz al final del túnel, encontró la puerta de salida, abriendola de golpe y sintiendo cómo el frescor de la noche le acariciaba con anhelada bienvenida, permitiendole respirar, permitiendole pensar.

**-"Vaya, vaya, pero si es la pequeña de Kurosaki! Ya te vas a casa?"** El gigantón de Imoyama no tardó mucho en burlarse de ella socarronamente, como de costumbre.

_"Irme a casa..." . _

Sin responderle, bajó las escaleras que daban a la entrada de local y se dirigió, perdida en su mundo, hacia el parque. Cuando tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de madera, se quedó absorta mirando cómo un grupo de jovencitas canturreaban y bailaban mientras cantaban a coro canciones del grupo. Estaban borrachas y eran vulnerables, pero Rukia envidió su sencilla existencia. Con su corta edad, a esas jovencitas no les preocupaba nada ni sabían de nada, creerían en el cielo, en que tendrían toda una vida para ganarselo, en que eran jóvenes y por lo tanto, capaces de todo...Ella en cambio nunca tuvo nada de eso, nunca fué adolescente, nunca gozó del placer de la ignorancia y la inocencia, nunca pudo disfrutar...

Y ahora las observaba, percatandose de que vivía en una ilusión, de que se había creído que podría formar parte de aquel mundo, de ser como esas chicas siendo a la vez, _ella._ Y entonces recordó que se había pasado toda la vida despertandose de ilusiones, descubriendo una y otra vez que nunca formaba parte de nada.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

_Hubo una vez en la que la casa noble Shininshi fué reconocida como integrante de la élite de grandes casas nobles del mundo espiritual. Como todo ser con conciencia, como toda forma de vida con sentido e inteligencia, nuestra especie, los shinigamis, también teníamos nuestra historia, nuestros escribas que la fueron recogiendo a lo largo de los siglos, nuestros períodos de oro y de oscuridad._

_No se sabe bien cómo ocurrió, pero hubo un momento en el que los Kuchiki lograron desbancar a los Shininshi en la jerarquía nobiliar. Mi clan destacó por engendrar herederos de increíble poder espiritual, grandes líderes, capitanes, héroes. Su honor y su fama fueron suficientes catalizadores para suplantar a los Shininshi, cuyo estatus dependía en gran medida de la enorme riqueza de la que siempre habían gozado._

_A lo largo de su eterna historia, la Sociedad de Almas tuvo que enfrentarse más de una vez a guerras civiles. No siempre la política y el orden había sido igual, ni el sentido de justicia tampoco. Antes de la constitución de la Cámara de los 46, el poder judicial del Sereitei estaba dividido. Cada lider de cada casa noble se encargaba de los territorios del Rukongai a su cargo. El Gotei 13 no tenía la importancia que tiene hoy y sus escuadrones y capitanes se encargaban más de velar por la seguridad externa que de la interna, sin poder hacer nada por proteger al propio pueblo, al mar de almas desorientas y asustadizas que llegaban cada día esperando encontrarse un lugar próspero y felíz en vez de aquella sociedad feudal retrasada y egoísta._

_Hubo un momento en el que varios líderes se dieron cuenta de que si las casas nobles seguían por el camino que iban, el flujo se invertiría y la línea entre el bien y el mal, entre hueco mundo y cielo, se difuminarían. Los que se alzaron contra los terratenientes y contra aquella sociedad putrefacta, provocaron el período histórico conocido como "Las guerras Azules", haciendo referencia a la original pureza de la sangre de los primeros nobles, quienes debieron ser siempre los protectores de la sociedad de almas._

_Para evitar que fueran destruidos y condenados al olvído, el clan Shininshi quiso participar en aquellas guerras para recuperar su prestigio. Traicionando su honor y su orgullo, su líder hizo un pacto con el 25º líder de los Kuchiki en aquel momento, quien fué el tatarabuelo de Nii-sama, Tetsuya Kuchiki. Así, mi clan lucharía junto a ellos, liderando sus filas, empleando sus estandartes, uniendo fuerzas con sus mediocres guerreros, a cambio de gran parte de las riquezas de los Shininshi y dejandolos sobrevivir como un clan noble secundario pero no extinto. _

_Pero Tetsuya Kuchiki era un hombre de honor y el despojar a una familia noble de sus tierras y títulos no entraban en su concepto de victoria. Así, les ofreció un pacto que calmase su conciencia: La siguiente princesa que naciera en los Kuchiki sería casada con un Shinishi. Ambas familias quedarían emparentadas y nuevos líderes, más poderosos por ser mitad kuchikis, serían engendrados, permitiendo que los Shininshi recuperasen su antigua gloria y que ambos clanes pudieran coexistir._

_De aquellas guerras surgió el orden en la sociedad de almas como ahora es conocido. El Rukongai por fín fué libre, el sereitei quedó dividido en cuatro grandes casas nobles, padrinas de otras tantas menos honorables; el poder ejecutivo estaba a cargo del Gotei 13 y el legislativo, de la Cámara de los 46, constituida por aquellos nobles que habían tenido el valor de alzarse contra el sistema._

_Pero, por desgracia, los Shininshi tuvieron que esperar varios siglos para que hubiera una princesa casadera en el clan Kuchiki, quien, por causas del Destino, siempre engendraban varones._

_Y hasta ahí me conducía la historia. Yo era la primera princesa de los kuchiki desde aquel pacto. A pesar de ser adoptada, los informes favorables de mí por haber luchado con éxito contra Azien me habían otorgado de la valía necesaria para ser considerada un buen partido y apta para cumplir con aquella promesa y honrar la palabra de Tetsuya._

_El palacio de los Shininshi, de oro y jade, revelaban con explendor el opulento pasado de la casa noble. Embriagada e intimidada por aquella, en mi opinión, ostentosa muestra de riqueza, me dejé guiar por los enormes y largos pasillos, por las anchas y espaciosas habitaciones, por los extensos y bien cuidados jardines. Cuanto más grande era todo aquello, más se encojía mi corazón, cuyas capas de hielo que había dejado formarse la noche en que decidí dejar de ver a Ichigo, eran cada vez más gruesas. _

_Tratando de calmarme, pensé en lo que diría mi gruñón amigo de pelo naranja si viera todo aquello. Los llamaría "pijos" como mínimo, metiendose con ellos y sin duda con Nii-sama, por llevarme allí. No sé por qué mi mente se acordó de Ichigo en aquel instante pero pensar en él y en lo que diría, me hizo sentirme acompañada. Él siempre estuvo conmigo en los momentos defíciles y podía jurar que aquel sería otro._

_Por fín, el séquito de sirvientes se detuvo en lo que deduje como la sala de actos principal de la mansión. En seguida las criadas retocaron mis ropas, mi peinado y mi maquillaje. Dios, estaba tan incómoda escondida bajo todo aquello. Iba vestida con un Uchikake* de color azul marino, __ricamente adornado con bordados de colores muy brillantes y con motivos de grullas, pinos, agua que fluye y flores. Todos símbolos de que yo era una novia sana, joven y fuerte. Había notado que me lo habían rellenado un poco por la zona del pecho y las caderas, todo para parecer más femenina y con mejores atributos de los que tenía..._

_Deseaba soltarme el pelo como siempre lo había llevado y arrojar aquellos adornos brillantes que lo decoraban bien lejos. La comodidad del uniforme de shinigami era mil veces mejor que la estrechez y el peso de todos aquellos kimonos y los zori* me impedían caminar con mi habitual soltura. Mi atuendo era el adecuado para ser presentada al que sería mi esposo, un hombre del que tan sólo conocía su nombre: Sato Shinishi . _

_Fué ahí, al verme reflejada por un momento en uno de los espejos de la sala, cuando el peso de la realidad deshilachó aquellos pequeños hilos de esperanza que había tejido dentro de mi. Iba a casarme y jamás escaparía de allí._

_Aunque en ese momento no supe apreciarlos como se merecían, unos ojos grandes, de brillo casi infantil y bondad manifiesta me recibieron con una clara felicidad asomando por sus írises chocolate. Acostumbrada a ver a otro tipo de hombres, el suyo era un cuerpo normal, no era muy alto ni tampoco fornido y no desprendía un reiatsu destacable. El conjunto de su rostro, de labios gruesos, nazíz chata y cejas pobladas, resultaba agradable aunque no de belleza notoria como el de Ichigo o Níi-sama; pero tenía una barbilla graciosa, un mentón muy masculino y unos oyuelos que asomaban por sus mejillas redondas cuando sonreía. Tenía el pelo azul y le llegaba por los hombros,con un extraño mechón blanco que le nacía en el lado derecho de la cabeza y que llevaba recogido con un modesto kenseikan. Si fuera un humano, aparentaría unos 35 años, pero supe que en realidad, me sacaba más de 100 como entidad espiritual y de nuevo, Ichigo me vino a la cabeza, imaginandomelo burlándose de mi por casarme con un viejo. Aunque para nada lo fuera, para un crío como él, hasta yo era una vieja. Aquel cabeza hueca nunca pudo comprender que la edad de los shinigami no tenía nada que ver con la de los humanos y que el tiempo era distinto para nosotros._

_Con emoción contenida y forzada galantería, se acercó lo que el protocolo exigía y me hizo la primera y única reverencia que se le permitiría hacerme en toda su vida. Después de la boda, sería mi marido y mi señor, y sería yo la que siempre estuviera obligada a rendirle pleitesía._

_**-" Rukia-sama, bienvenida a mi palacio. Soy Shininshi Sato. Encantado".** El sonido de su voz, menos grave de lo que aquel rostro masculino exigía, me tranquilizó. Sonaba como el cariño de un hermano y la ilusión de un amigo. El cantarín tono de aquel que sabe que te conocerá mucho más, el color de una voz cuyas esperanzas habían sido puestas en mí._

_**-" Gracias, Shinishi-sama"** fué la escueta respuesta que pude darle._

_Consciente de lo injusto que había sido que yo pagase por otra promesa que no había sido mía, Níisama se negó a recibir la dote a cambio de que me concedieran un mes antes de la boda. Durante ese tiempo, Sato y yo nos conoceríamos mejor a fín de hacerme mucho más fácil todo aquello y fué un gesto que agradecí enormemente._

_Mis comienzos en la mansión no fueron fáciles. Delante de Sato o los miembros de la familia, todos los sirvientes me trataban con respeto y veneración, pero cuando nadie los veía, me despreciaban e ignoraban, por considerar que yo no era una noble de cuna ni de sangre pura y por lo tanto, era igual a ellos. Por supuesto nunca intentaron avasallarme, pues mi reiatsu superaba al de ellos con creces, pero sentir aquel rechazo no me ayudaba mucho a concebir aquel palacio como mi hogar._

_Durante las tardes de aquel frío diciembre, Sato y yo paseabamos todos los días por los nevados jardínes de la mansión. A mí el frío y la nieve eran algo que no me afectaba, por ser la base de mi poder, pero para Sato aquellos paseos eran todo un desafío._

_**-"Por qué lo haces? Por qué insistes en que paseemos todos los días cuando te mueres de frío?"** le pregunté una vez, sentados en el porche de una de las habitaciones. Daba a un bello jardín y a un estanque de carpas ahora vacío y congelado._

_Sus amables ojos chocolate me miraron con cariño. **-"Porque a pesar del espacio que tienes aqui, ****sé que sólo estos jardines te hacen sentir libre" **me confesó, calentandose las manos con su aliento._

_Aquella primera muestra de que Sato estaba empezando a conocerme me asustó y me hizo retraerme. Bajé mi mirada, concentrandola en los copos de nieve, sin decir nada._

_**-"Rukia-chan"** me llamó, tocandome el mentón con sus congelados dedos. **-"No quiero que te sientas prisionera. Todo cuanto hay aqui es tuyo, es para ti y yo no soy más que una persona que está loco por conocerte mejor, por poner lo mejor de mi parte para que nuestras vidas sean** **felices". **La sinceridad de su mirada me hizo sentir que yo también debía serlo._

_-**"Sato-sama, yo no soy una princesa. No soy una mujer recatada, ni sumisa, ni tengo buenas maneras. Mis mejores amigos siempre han sido chicos y me he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida con una zanpakutó en mi mano. No conozco el amor ni la cercanía con un hombre y la única felicidad que he experimentado ha sido la de proteger almas inocentes del salvajismo de los hollows junto con compañeros de ideales iguales a los míos. Yo soy una guerrera y no estoy hecha para ser la esposa de un noble. Nunca encajaré aquí, soy una shinigami". **Le confesé, con la esperanza de que mi discurso le hiciera abrir los ojos y retractarse de nuestro matrimonio._

_**-"Pero también eres una mujer, y una mujer sincera. Tengo fé en poder cambiar tu forma de pensar con el tiempo. Tan sólo, déjame intentarlo. Dime, tienes algo que perder?" **me cuestionó, soltando mi mentón y apoyando sus manos en su regazo. Su relajada posición, me invitó a hacer lo mismo._

_Tenía algo que perder? Para mi sorpresa, el rostro de Ichigo volvió a aparecer en mi mente. Ultimamente no dejaba de pensar en él, en cómo estaría, en qué estaría haciendo, en lo mucho que echaba de menos pelear con él, en lo que diría si me viera vestida con kimonos de seda y entonces descubrí que ya lo había perdido. Él no podía verme..._

_Tuve que esbozar una sonrisa demasiado triste, pues los ojos de Sato me miraron con compasión cuando le respondí un escueto __**-"Ya lo he perdido".**_

_-**"Entonces, Rukia-chan, no hay motivos para negarme una oportunidad. Conmigo sólo tienes que ser Rukia" **concluyó, volviendo a girar su vista hacia el jardín._

_Aquella frase me hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa pues pareciera que Sato había abierto mi mente y sacado esa frase de sus recónditos rincones. Tan sólo ser Rukia.._.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_Después de aquél día, Sato insistió en que practicara con mi zanpakutó en los dojos del palacio. Me prestaba a la guardia para que entrenase y me permitía darles instrucciones de combate para un mejor adiestramiento. Para un shinigami de poder medio como yo, el estar allí era como sentirse un capitán, rodeada de aquellos débiles guerreros._

_Mi futuro marido había resultado muy hábil a la hora de leer mi mente, de conocerme, a pesar de que siempre he sido una mujer un poco inaccesible en ese aspecto. Su forma de mirarme y de tratarme, su entusiasta interes por verme pelear, por dejarme ser yo misma, por escuchar mis historias de cuando combatía contra los hollows, me hizo abrirme poco a poco y confiar en él. Era curioso cómo el único culpable de que yo estuviera allí se fué transformando en mi único amigo._

_A pesar de ser algo que iba en contra de las machistas maneras de la familia Shinishi, Sato me permitía estar con él en las reuniones que el clan mantenía con otros. Me pedía consejo a la hora de tomar decisiones, delegaba en mi tareas impropias para una mujer noble e incluso dejaba que yo me ocupase de los asuntos más peleagudos si veía que él no podría._

_Poco a poco me fuí dando cuénta de por qué Sato estaba tan ilusionado por tenerme como esposa. Él era un hombre muy bueno y dulce, tanto, que se veía débil ante los demas. No era un cabeza de familia duro y respetado y en muchas ocasiones, era víctima de trampas y estratagemas que lo dejaban al clan en desventaja. Yo era su antagonista, todo lo contrario a él, excepto en una cosa, la bondad , y por eso, nos ayudábamos el uno al otro. _

_El día de la boda me sentía la mujer más desgraciada del mundo. Había soportado charlas con mis nanas, criadas y amas de llaves sobre cómo debía comportarme en mi noche de bodas. Expresiones como "ser sumisa y complaciente" se repetían a todas horas. Me explicaban con lujo de detalles cómo sería la consumación del matrimonio, los efectos en mi cuerpo, cómo debía acariciar...todo. Imaginarme en tal cercanía con Sato me provocaba tal nudo en el estómago que casi me doblaba sobre mí misma para reprimir las náuseas. Y no, no era porque él fuera desagradable para mi, era símplemente, porque yo nunca había ni si quiera besado a un hombre. Sato tan sólo me había tomado de la mano una vez y esa noche me haría el amor en contra de mi voluntad._

_La ceremonia fué larga y tediosa. Tras ser presentada oficialmente ante la nobleza de todo el sereitei como una Shininshi, tuve que ceñirme al protocolo más estricto y ejercer de esposa perfecta tanto en la ceremonia como en la recepción. El avance de las horas me estrujaban el pecho y me atormentaban, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiese rígido como una roca. Intenté llevar mi mente lejos de allí, intenté recordar los momentos más felices de mi vida o en los que me hubiese sentido más viva. Curiosamente, en todos mis recuerdos aparecía Ichigo... _

_Dentro de mí comenzó a nacer un sentimiento que no me era desconocido. Hacía tiempo que lo había sentido brotar por primera vez, como una pequeña raíz que se abre paso a través de la tierra hacia el exterior. Lo había cortado en muchas ocasiones y la última vez había sido el día que decidí dejar de ir al mundo humano. Aquello que sentí en mi pecho el día que me despedí de Ichigo había arraigado fuerte esta vez, pero aún así pude cortarlo, repitiendome a mí misma que tan sólo era mi mejor amigo, mi nakama y que para él yo no sería menos ni más que eso._

_Tanto fué lo que me perdí en mi mundo que cuando recuperé la conciencia de nuevo, me encontraba en los que serían mis aposentos a partir de ese día._

_**-"Por fín volviste en sí"** me susurró mi marido, observandome con cariño. Parpadeé varias veces y apreté la mandíbula al ver en dónde me encontraba. La expresión de mi rostro turbó la sonriente de Sato, quien, sin duda, adivinó lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos._

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir apesadumbradamente cuando lo ví deshacerse de su kimono poco a poco, quedando sólo con el yukata debajo. Mi vista se nubló cuando lo vió acercarse y colocarse detrás de mí, llevando sus varoniles manos a mi obi y comenzando a desatarlo. Los brazos se me entumecieron cuando sintieron caer la última prenda que cubría mi espalda, deslizandose por mis hombros despacio y quedandose atrapada en mis caderas, como si obedeciesen mi voluntad._

_**-"Eres preciosa"** me susurró cuando me giró para que le mirase a la cara. Sus ojos idolatraron mi figura y mi descubierto busto. Observé con pánico como un brillo de deseo había convertido aquellos irises chocolate en un marrón mucho más oscuro._

_El aliento me falló cuando sentí sus gruesos labios posarse sobre los míos por primera vez. Al notar mi resistencia, no intentó porfundizar el beso y tan sólo se separó de mi para rodearme con los brazos._

_**-" Rukia. Estoy muy felíz de que seas mi esposa. Sé que no puedo llegar a tu corazón todavía, pero déjame intentarlo, déjame intentar enamorarte...".** Sus palabras, llenas de ansiedad y esperanza al mismo tiempo, me taladraron el oído, creando rechazo y culpabilidad por igual. Rechazo porque no quería el amor de aquel hombre y culpabilidad porque, a pesar de vislumbrar que él era bueno y honrado, yo sabía que jamás lo amaría, aunque lo intentase._

_Mis pulsaciones disminuyeron gradualmente cuando me tumbó en el futón. Con tranquilidad y dulzura, volvió a besarme, esta vez invadiendo mi boca, como un cruel adelanto de lo que más adelante haría. Y entonces, como último recurso para escapar de aquella realidad que me consumía, mi mente le recreó de nuevo: Los ojos chocolate que me observaban en ese momento fueron sustituidos por otros almendrados y de un vivo color entre el ámbar y la miel. La piel morena y belluda fué sustuida por otra clara, con una dulce caricia de sol tatuada, sin ningún bello, con la suavidad de la pureza y el tacto del terciopelo. La sonrisa boba y enmarcada de oyuelos evocó otra ladeada y sensual y de pronto el rostro que me besaba ya no era el de Sato, sino el de Ichigo. El cuerpo blandito y un poco metido en carnes se transformó en otro cuyos músculos se delineaban potentes bajo la piel, tonificados y atrayantes, doblando en altura y en atractivo. Fué entonces cuando la raíz de aquel sentimiento brotó de nuevo por mi pecho, con urgencia y fuerza, rodeandome el corazón y aprisionandome, impidiendo que la volviese a cortar._

_**-"Ichigo..." **de forma inevitable, susurré su nombre entre lágrimas._

_Sato se separó de mí para mirarme a los ojos, rompiendo así el hechizo y mi ilusión, deshaciendo el rostro de Ichigo y devolviendome a aquella horrible realidad en la que otro cuerpo estaba encima del mío. Noté en su rostro cómo se debatía entre en dolor y el enfado, para luego, tras sopesarlo, relajar su expresión y volver a mirarme a los ojos. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa de resignación, como si yo acabase de confirmarle algo que él ya sabía, incluso antes que yo._

_Impulsada por la vergüenza, me reincorporé haciendole una reverencia de inmediato y pidiendole perdón reiteradas veces. En ese momento no me importó mi semidesnudez, pues nada era tan desvelador como lo que acababa de pronunciar._

_Una mano cálida y amable me cubrió los hombros con el yukata._

_**-"Así que es eso...es ese Ichigo el que hará que nunca te enamores de mí, verdad?" **me cuestionó, con la voz resignada._

_**-"Yo...ha sido un error. Lo siento mucho, Ichigo es sólo mi mejor amigo, ni si quiera sé por qué..."** pero Sato me interrumpió._

_**-"Rukia, todo el mundo me toma por un idiota así que por favor, no lo hagas tú también. Se te iluminan los ojos cada vez que hablas de él y luego se te queda una expresión triste y melancólica durante horas".**_

_No pude evitar romper a llorar ante sus palabras. Yo no quería, no, no quería admitirlo, no quería ni pensarlo si quiera. Quería cortar aquello de raíz. No podía admitirme a mí misma que me había enamorado de Ichigo, de mi amigo, de un humano que ni tan si quiera podía verme._

_**-"No" **repetí hasta la saciedad, "**no es eso, no...no"...**_

_Tras un largo silencio, Sato me estrechó contra sus brazos nuevamente._

_-**"Shhh. Tranquila. Tenías una vida y un corazón libre antes de venir aquí. No puedo borrar tu pasado"** y dicho esto, Sato me recolocó la ropa, tapando mi desnudez por completo a la vez que él también se recolocaba su yukata. El claro mensaje que aquello enviaba me hizo querer cerciorarme de que realmente estaba ocurriendo._

_**-"Sato-sama?"** le apelé, con gesto asombrado._

_**-"Quiero poseer tu amor antes que tu cuerpo. No hay prisa. Sabré esperar" **me respondió dulcemente. **-"Me harás el honor de, al menos, compartir mi lecho todos los días?"** su gentil petición y la inocencia de su mirar, que poco tenía que ver ya con la que me había dedicado minutos antes, me hizo comprender que estaría segura y a salvo, que no intentaría nada y me dejó poca oportunidad de rechazar tal generosa oferta. Mi marido no iba a tocarme y yo no podía sentirme más agradecida..._

**[][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

El vozarrón de Imoyama la hizo mirar hacia abajo y su corazón pegó un salto cuando vió una brillante cabellera naranja debajo de ella. Se había subido a lo más alto del edificio para pensar y calmarse.

**-"No lo sé, la ví dirigirse al parque, pero luego la perdí de vista"** le explicaba el de seguridad a Ichigo, mientras mantenía a raya a un par de fans alocadas que habían acudido para ver al líder de RED.

**-"Iré a echar un vistazo. "** le dijo, mirando a todas partes, mientras saludaba a las chicas que lo reconocieron en automático, más que acostumbrado y menos que interesado.

Rukia tragó duro y cerró los ojos mordiendose el labio inferior. Ichigo había ido a buscarla más pronto de lo que esperaba. Su cuerpo entero reaccionó cuando lo oyó llamarla por primera vez. Qué haría ahora?

Mordiendose el labio inferior en un gesto confuso, intentó poner un poco de orden en su cabeza y dominar las emociones. Sabría que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en el que tendría que hablarle de su pasado a Ichigo, pero había esperado tener un poco más de tiempo y autocontrol para hacerlo. Sin embargo la noticia del bebé había provocado una reacción en cadena en su cerebro cuyos efectos estaban desmoronándola en una maraña de sentimientos dolorosos y confusos. Toda aquella ráfaga de imágenes y sensaciones, todo lo que había constituido su existencia desde el día en que Ichigo dejó de poder verla, desfiló ante sus ojos como si se tratara de una película.

Un nuevo llamado de parte de Ichigo la volvió a la realidad y la hizo agazaparse y esconderse cuando el jóven escrutó la copa del árbol en la que se encontraba oculta. Ciertamente ahora se alegraba de que el pelinaranja no tuviera poderes.

Al continuar con su autoanálisis, supo de inmediato que aquello que la estaba torturando no era símplemente la idea de que Ichigo fuera a ser padre o que Tsudeki hubiera insinuado que él y la pelirroja se hubieran recoinciliado. Era la idea de haber soportado penurias para nada, la idea de haberse sustentado en una burda esperanza la que le atormentaba. Sabía que estaba condenada por lo que había hecho, pero el tener a Ichigo a su lado lo habría merecido con creces. Ahora bien, si él no estaba, si lo perdía para siempre, entonces, tendría que enfrentarse a sus remordimientos con todas las consecuencias...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_Desde aquella noche de bodas y desde aquél gesto que Sato tuvo conmigo, logré abrirme un poco más a él y aprendí a relajarme en su presencia. Estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había pasado así que pasé las siguientes semanas centrándome en tantas actividades como pudiera. Mi objetivo era dejar de pensar en Ichigo, disipar cualquier duda, erradicar cualquier sentimiento, arrancar cualquier raíz, convencerme de que él sólo era mi amigo, nada más. _

_Ya fuera porque venía a verme entrenar en el dojo, por las reuniones para tratar asuntos con el Clan o símplemente para pasear, Sato y yo nos pasábamos casi todo el día juntos. Si lo lograba ver como un amigo, si le despojaba del apelativo de "marido", podía apreciar en él a un hombre culto y sereno, cuyos ojos hablaban más de sí que cualquiera de sus palabras y, lo que era más palpable en él, un hombre lleno de bondad y paciencia. No me resultó difícil quererle, aunque nunca lo hice en el sentido romántico ni de la forma en la que él hubiese deseado. Nuestra relación se podría resumir de forma sencilla: Él sí era mi marido pero yo no era su mujer. _

_Con el tiempo comprendí que el recuerdo de Ichigo no sólo me hacía daño a mí, sino también a Sato. Me percaté de que sus sentimientos hacía mí se volvían cada vez más fuertes y, por respeto a él, nunca más le nombré a mi adorado Nakama._

_Hubo un tiempo en el que incluso dejé de pensar en Ichigo. Había conseguido acorralar su memoria en un rinconcito de mi cabeza al que casi nunca acudía y me convencí de que él estaría bien en el mundo humano teniendo por fín la vida pacífica con la que había soñado._

_Pero como lo que había sido una habitual pauta en mi vida, la tranquilidad y la armonía no duró mucho. Llevando año y medio de casados, Sato cayó muy enfermo. A veces gastaba los días metido en la cama, con tan sólo la única energía que necesitaba un parpadeo. Yo siempre me mantuve a su lado y cuidé de él pero siempre tenía la sensación de que los médicos de la familia no hacían nada por sanarle. Todos me miraban de forma extraña, incluso con culpabilidad, como si supieran algo que yo no, como si me guardasen un secreto..._

_Sato tenía una hermana, se llamaba Lacuna. Era una chica muy reservada y no se parecía a él en nada excepto por tener el mismo mechón blanco decorando el lado derecho de su cabeza. Era una joven que hubiera tenido mucho que decir si no hubiese nacido en un clan tan machista como lo era el Shinishi. Lacuna tenía más reiatsu que ningún miembro de la familia y era valiente, inteligente y decidida. Quizá demasiado temeraria y temperamental, aunque posiblemente su juventud tuviera mucho que ver con aquello. _

_A pesar de que todos vislumbraron su potencial, la joven noble siempre estaba muy protegida y custodiada por guardaespaldas y nunca podía salir sóla de la mansión. Se especializó en artes oscuras y era de sobras conocido la increíble habilidad que había demostrado en invocar y perfeccionar todo tipo de Kidõ. Lacuna decía que había que recurrir al saber antíguo para potenciar el moderno y que reinventaría los hechizos y traería una nueva Era al Kidõ._

_La joven noble tenía grandes aspiraciones, quería convertirse en dirigente del Departamento de Desarrollo Tecnológico del Sereitei, ser una gran capitana y que el apellido Shininshi volviera a recuperar su antígua gloria por sus propios méritos y no porque su hermano hubiese contraído matrimonio con una Kuchiki. _

_A pesar de saber que yo no era de su agrado, en cierto modo me sentía identificada con ella. Ambas estábamos encerradas y ninguna de las dos estaba hecha para vivir bajo el yugo de la prohibición, la discriminación sexual y la ignorancia._

_En contra de lo que todos sus consejeros y familiares le dijeron, Sato le pidió a su hermana que lo ayudara a sanarse. Recuerdo que tuvieron una conversación a puerta cerrada durante horas que mantuvo nerviosos e inquietos a todos los habitantes de aquella mansión. Cuando Lacuna salió, comunicó que su hermano le había encomendado su sanación. Todos sabían que su método sería pagano e incorrecto, pero todo valía por garantizar la supervivencia del único heredero varón de los Shininshi._

_Ahora me pregunto si fué otra estratagema del Destino que Sato me asignara a mí la tarea de la vigilancia y custodia de la joven Lacuna, pero gracias a aquella decisión, pude dar con el lugar que más tarde me salvaría de las cadenas que me atarían a aquel clan para siempre y que sellarían el destino de mi propio marido._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

**-"Oiiii! Rukia! Eso no es justo, sabes que no puedo sentirte ni saltar tan alto como tú! Sé que andas subida en algún sitio, baja!"** la voz de Ichigo la sacó de sus recuerdos de nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo, en su rostro se divisó una leve sonrisa. Ichigo la conocía muy bien. Con agilidad, pasó de la rama de un árbol a otra para verle más de cerca. Ciertamente el nuevo gigai de Urahara era magnífico.

Al oír el crujido, Ichigo giró la cabeza hacia la copa del árbol en la que había estado hacía unos momentos.

**-"Vamos, deja de esconderte, tengo que volver a cantar y necesito saber si estas bien, joder"** le pidió Ichigo y Rukia resopló. Le habría quedado una frase monísima sin ese _joder_ al final. Pero así era él, así era el hombre por el que lo había dado todo.

Rindiendose, decidió aparecer. Ya era hora de darle alguna explicación. Tenía el pecho encogido y no recordaba que nada le hubiese dado más miedo en el muindo que el temer la reacción de Ichigo cuando le contara toda la verdad. La odiaría? La despreciaría?

**-"Tú siempre tan delicado"** le protestó, saltando con elegancia al suelo desde su escondite. A penas el joven la vió, corrió hacia ella y busco sus manos, deseoso de volver a tener algún contacto físico con ella. Su expresión se constriñó un poco más al comprobar que Rukia guardaba las distancias con él y lucía apesadumbrada.

**-"A qué mierda ha venido eso, enana? Os dejaré para que habléis? Qué clase de novia eres tú?"** le cuestionó, colocando los brazos en jarras y sonriendole de forma traviesa.

Aquel ansiado apelativo la hizo sentirse aún más desgraciada.

**-"No crees que esa forma de llamarme es un poco precipitada?"** cuestionó, cavizbaja.

Ichigo se saltó un latido y se acercó a ella. **-" Qué quieres decir con eso?".**

**-"Nada, yo..."** Notó como el joven la tomó del brazo suavemente.** "...es sólo que dadas las circunstancias, es obvio que..." **pero Ichigo no la dejó seguir. Él siempre había sido más de actos que de palabras y sin pensarselo dos veces, se avalanzó sobre sus labios, apresandolos con premura, uniendolos a los suyos como si la vida le fuera en ello. Rukia sollozó sobre su boca al sentir la suavidad y la calidez de aquellos labios que siempre había deseado y pronto, aquel beso le fué insuficiente y ambos se deboraron la boca por completo, demostrando su necesidad por el otro, regociandose en aquella deliciosa humedad compartida, en aquel anhelo que ambos sentían.

Al separarse, jadeantes, Ichigo clavo sus ardientes ojos miel en los de ella.

**-"Escúchame enana, no sé qué te habrá dicho esa estúpida de Tsudeki, pero no ha pasado nada entre Mai y yo, el bebé no es mío y desde luego no hay ni habrá nada que me aleje de tí, de acuerdo? Así que deja de montarte películas con esa cabecita tuya.."**. La seguridad que desprendieron sus palabras provocaron que volviera a sollozar mientras que, de forma involuntaria, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Aún le sorprendía el infinito abanico de emociones que un humano podía sentir y demostrar al mismo tiempo. Tanto se parecía a ellos ya? Sintiendo cómo sus pulmones dejaban de contraerse, permitiendole respirar de nuevo, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo, abrazandolo con fuerza, aferrandose a él como si alguien fuera a arrancarlo de sus brazos.

**-"Te has vuelto una sensiblona..."** le bromeó el pelinaranja, sonriendo como un tonto mientras la apretaba contra él.

**-"Idiota.."** la oyó replicar, mientras enterraba su naríz en su ropa.

Tras unos intantes, Ichigo la tomó del mentón y elevó su rostro. Pero cuando sus ojos miel intentaron perderse en los de ella, los encontró apagados y esquivos.

**-****"Rukia...qué te pasa?"**. El tono de voz de Ichigo se oscureció y ahora colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la joven. Al no obtener respuesta, Kurosaki arqueó las cejas y buscó de nuevo su mirada, decepcionandose al instante. Esperaba haber visto más alivio en aquellos irises violetas luego de haberle dicho que él no era el padre del bebé de Mai, sin embargo, la sombra de la intranquilidad nublaba aquellos ojos que tanto amaba. Significaba entonces que su posible paternidad no era el problema? Quizá no le creía?

-**"Si no me crees, podemos hablar con Mai y ella misma te lo corroborará. Me haré una prueba de paternidad si es preciso" **le aseveró, dispuesto a disipar cualquier duda.** "Ha venido a verme y a pedirme ayuda porque está asustada, se encuentra mal y no tiene a nadie. Puede que se aliara con Zero para separarnos, pero no puedo negarsela si la veo en ese estado.." **volvió a explicarle, con sinceridad, acariciando con sus pulgares sus mejillas para tranquilizarla. Ella sonrió para sus adentros pues no le sorprendía nada. Ichigo era así de bueno, de noble...

**-"No es eso. Te creo..."** respondió con media sonrisa. Su nerviosismo era palpable y se le notaba cada vez más tensa. No podía negar que había sentido un enorme alivio al oír la noticia, pero la sombra de un sentimiento aún más oscuro que el miedo nublaba su corazón.

**-"Enana, vas a decirme qué demonios te ocurre?"** se impacientó Ichigo. Puede que su interlocutora fuera la mujer más importante de su vida, pero la delicadeza seguía sin ser uno de sus puntos fuertes.

Rukia respiró hondo y se separó de él, deshaciendo el abrazo y mirandolo a los ojos directamente. Ichigo vió que había decisión y humildad en ellos, pero también estaban empañados de un brillo opaco que nunca había visto en ella. Ahora eran de un índigo oscuro, casi impenetrable y eso le hizo contener el aire en un acto involuntario. Por qué le preocupaba tanto aquella mirada?

**-"Te he mentido, Ichigo. Te he mentido desde el principio y desde que volví te he ido dando excusas para no contarte la verdad. Crees que soy la misma Rukia de antes, pero no lo soy, si supieras...si tú supieras..."** El agobio le cerró la garganta, provocandole dolor por la tensión de los músculos de la laringe.

-**"Shhh, pues cuéntamelo. Ahora estoy preparado, quiero escucharte, por mucho que me hayas mentido, por mucho que no me vaya a gustar lo que vaya a oír, Rukia. Confío en tí, sé que has tenido que tener una buena razón para no haber vuelto y he sido un cabrón al no comprender eso y enfadarme contigo".**

Las palabras de Ichigo, cargadas de dulzura y anhelo por calmarla, por protegerla, de respeto y de disculpa, terminaron por desarmarla. Sintió que la culpabilidad la deshacía en pedazos, la desmembraba en trozos, cada cual más sucio y rastrero.

Un par de lágrimas calientes y cristalinas rebalaron por sus mejillas cuando volvió a perderse en los ojos de él, acercandose se nuevo y aferrandose a sus ropas como si fuera a caer.

_Una buena razón..._

**-"I- Ichigo..."** su voz tembló y su garganta se cerró, como si no quisiera dejarla pronunciar palabra, como si evitase que le contara nada más .**-"Te cuente lo que te cuente, por favor, recuérdalo,** _**Tú**_** lo eres todo para mi"** le confesó, con la magnitud de sus palabras ardiendo en sus orbes.

Ichigo apretó la mandíbula mientras le acarició el rostro. Notaba tanta ansiedad en ella, tanto miedo. Había soñado con que la joven shinigami le dijera todas esas cosas, pero si tal declaración iba acompañada de esa mirada, era imposible que pudiera sentirse dichoso en ese momento.

**-"Rukia, habla conmigo. No puede ser que eso que tengas que contarme sea tan malo"** le pidió, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos, protegiendola incluso de ella misma, sin lograr entender el miedo de su enana.

**-"Yo...no sé por dónde empezar y encima tú tienes que volver dentro y..."**

**-"Tú eres más importante que el grupo. Me gustaría ser un orgulloso y decirte que no es así, pero te mentiría y...ya he sido un orgulloso demasiado tiempo"** le respondió, con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que Rukia se quedase sin respiración. El tiempo había logrado que Ichigo se expresase de una forma madura y con más claridad.

Anonadada, notó cómo él la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía hacia un banco de madera del parque, dispuesto a sentarse y a hablar con ella. Al ver que la joven no conseguía ordenar su cabeza, la ayudó un poco.

**-"Qué te parece si empiezo yo con las preguntas?"** le sugirió. Ella asintió entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

**-"Cuando volviste, me dijiste que te quedarías sólo dos meses y que estabas en una misión. Por qué me mentiste nada más llegar?". **Su forma de mirarla la tranquilizó y la invitó a hablar sin tapujos.

**-"Porque aún no sabía si tú querrías que me quedara. No sabía si tendrías hueco para mi en tu vida y ni si quiera me había aclarado del todo con mis propios sentimientos. Estuve...reteniendolos y negándomelos durante tanto tiempo que casi yo misma creí que lo único que sentía por tí era amistad", **le respondió, con la voz queda.

Ichigo, al ver que Rukia estaba siendo accesible a sus preguntas, se relajó un poco y decidió que bromear podría ser una buena forma de relajarla.

**-"Deberías haber probado a componer canciones y a formar un grupo, a mi me sirvieron de mucho".**

Rukia lo miró con media sonrisa asomando por una de sus comisuras.

**-"Y tú por qué no me contaste que eras el autor de RED? Por qué no me dijiste que tus canciones** **hablaban de mí?"** le amonestó, frunciendo sus delicadas y poco pobladas cejas.

**-"Oi, todas no hablan de tí, enana engreída"** volvió a bromearle, dándole un golpecito con el índice en la frente.

**-"Respondeme, idiota, estamos hablando en serio, no?"** le riñó, fingiendo fastidio. Ichigo rió entre dientes y contestó a su pregunta.

**-"Pensé que cuando te fueras de nuevo a la Sociedad de Almas, volverías a desaparecer. Para qué iba a decirte nada entonces? Prefería seguir sufriendo yo sólo..."** su amielada mirada se entretuvo con una oja que revoloteaba grácil por el suelo de lozas color rosáceas.

**-"Lo siento, Ichigo"** se disculpó. Él la miró frunciendo las cejas y haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

**-"De qué tienes que disculparte? Yo nunca te dije nada, nunca me atreví. Supongo que estuve negandomelo demasiado tiempo y para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era tarde...".**

**-"Porque no podías verme?"** dedujo ella.

**-"Aunque no pudiera verte, al menos esperaba que volvieras a visitarme, que siguieras metiendote en un gigai y dandome el coñazo en mi casa de vez en cuando, durmiendo en mi armario y buscandome problemas en clase. Te esperé mucho tiempo." **Ahora sus ojos volvieron a enfrentar los violeta de ella.

**-"El día que nos despedimos...ahí..."** comenzó ella.

**-"Ahí nos dimos cuenta los dos, verdad?"** terminó él.

Ella asintió, ruborizandose un poco y bajando la mirada. Un acto involuntario que fué suficiente para demostrarle a Ichigo que eso la martirizaba.

**-"Debí habertelo dicho cuando volviste. Esa misma noche me preguntaste si estuve enamorado de tí, me dijiste que sentías algo hacía mí distinto a lo que sentías por los demás, y yo sin embargo, por orgullo y por rencor, te dije que no lo sabía. Pfff..."** Él mismo negó con la cabeza, resoplando, enfadado consigo mismo. -**"Incluso la pérdida de mis poderes me afectó tanto porque no podía verte. Era así de sencillo. Nada de heroicidad ni de orgullo masculino, nada que tuviera que ver con que fuera un guerrero que había salvado el mundo y que estaba frustrado porque era incapaz de sentir ni el más mínimo reiatsu; todo era únicamente porque no podía verte y eso me enfurecía porque hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría cambiarlo".**

**-"Ichigo...sabes que hiciste lo correcto..." **le animó.

**-"Lo sé pero aún así estaba furioso y lo estaba contigo porque tú sí podías verme y sin embargo, no quisiste...".** Su tono no era acusador, pero Ichigo sintió que tenía que decirle todo lo que pensaba hasta quedarse vacío. Habían sido demasiados días de preguntas sin respuestas y de suspiros a la nada.

-**"La noche que vine a verte iba a contarte lo que me habían pedido que hiciera. Quería preguntarte si tú sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando nos despedimos y estaba dispuesta a abrirte mi corazón y regalarte todo el amor que había en él. Imagínate cómo me sentí cuando el dueño de mis esperanzas pedía a gritos y entre lágrimas no haberme conocido jamás." **Rukia también necesitaba ser sincera.

**-"Yo...no quise decir eso...y si hubiera sabido que estabas ahí, oyéndome, no..."**

**-"No pasa nada, tranquilo" **le calmó, acariciandole la mejilla. Sus ojos volvieron a mostrar una mirada triste y melancólica, ésa que hacía que Ichigo se tensara, la misma que esbozaba cuando un hombre en concreto acudía a sus recuerdos. **-"Es curioso cómo tus sentimientos me dieron el valor suficiente para aceptar aquella petición..."**

**-"Eso que te pidieron que hiceras... tiene que ver con Sato?"**. Ichigo no pudo disimular la inquietud que le provocaba ese nombre y el rostro de pena que Rukia ponía cada vez que lo oía. No era cuestión de celos, pues él mismo había estado con otras, era el temor de que ella se hubiera enamorado de ese hombre, de que no hubiese vuelto porque lo quiso más que a él...

La muchacha respiró profundamente y apretó sus manos, temiendo que él se le escapara al oír lo que estaba a punto de contarle.

**-"****Sato era mi marido, Ichigo. Me obligaron a casarme. Me convertí en la cabeza de famillia de un clan noble, imposibilitada para volver al mundo real por ser relegada de mi condición de shinigami para convertirme en princesa de los Shininshi. De repente me ví envuelta en cadenas de oro, acariciada todas las noches por unas manos que no eran las tuyas y con un corazón que se retorcía de dolor pensando en tí cada día." **Sus ojos buscaron temerosos los de él y se mordió el labio inferior para mitigar los nervios. Ya estaba, ya había comenzado el principio del fin...

Las manos de Ichigo se volvieron frías, pues sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. Intentó reaccionar, hacer algo, decir algo, pero tan sólo se quedó quieto, mirandola con los párpados abiertos. Rukia...casada. Ahora le encajaban tantas cosas como, por ejemplo que le dijera que había dejado de cazar hollows o que demostrase una gran perícia para dirigir al grupo.

No supo qué decir ni cómo hacer a continuación, pero pronto tendría que salir de su estado de shock, pues veía cómo el pánico comenzaba a desfigurar el precioso rostro de Rukia y cómo sus enormes ojos violetas comenzaban a anegarse en lágrimas.

_Y él odiaba ver a Rukia así._

**-"Si te sirve de consuelo, yo me odio a mí misma por haber permitido que me casaran. Me alejé de tí por mis propias decisiones pensando que estarías bien con una vida humana..."** confesó, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas en silencio. Ninguna escena, ningún drama, sólo ella. **"...Así que, si te sientes culpable por haber estado con todas esas chicas, no lo ****hagas, porque yo tampoco estoy libre de culpa en ese aspecto..."**

Al verla llorar, Ichigo reaccionó, soltando el agarre de sus manos y obligandola a que lo mirase a la cara. Rukia lo vio serio, pero no enfadado, sus ojos desprendían una mirada reprobatoria, aunque no de la forma en la que ella había esperado y por unos momentos, vislumbró compasión en aquellas orbes entre el miel y la avellana..

**-"Sí que me siento culpable, porque estuve con ellas por mi propia voluntad y a tí...a tí te obligaron"** ahora su tono se endureció y apretó los puños. Al imaginarse todo lo que aquello trajo implícito, comenzó a sentir temor y rabia. **-"Rukia...dime que ese Sato no te ha hecho daño,** **enana, dime que ese hijo de puta ha sido..."** pero ella le cortó al instante, dejando que aún más lágrimas brotaran por sus ojos.

**-"No hables así de él, si estoy aqui es gracias a Sato, no...no hables así de él...".**

Ahora sí que Ichigo no pudo controlar su reacción. No entendía por qué ella lo defendía cuando claramente era el que le estaba causando mal estar y el que le había impedido regresar. Ofuscado, se levantó del banco de madera.

**-"Por qué mierda le defiendes? Creía que tú y yo no estábamos juntos por mi propia estupidez pero restulta que fue por culpa de él por lo que no pudiste volver! Él nos ha impedido estar juntos, Rukia!".**

**-"No! No volví porque yo no quise! Sato no me obligó a nada. Fué nii-sama quien..."** pero de nuevo fué interrumpida.

**-"Byakuya? Ese maldito cabrón! Es que no tuvo suficiente con dejar que casi te maten una vez? Es que tenía que seguir jodiendote la vida? Se había dado cuenta de que nos queríamos y se metió en medio, no?"** la ira de Ichigo iba en aumento.

**-"Él me permitió venir a verte para que decidiera, Ichigo. Cuando por fín lo supe, volví y cumplí con un pacto que se selló entre ambos clanes hacía varias generaciones"** le aclaró, intentando defender a su idolatrado hermano.

**-"Una boda acordada en el pasado? Otra promesa por la que has tenido que pagar el precio"** medio escupió, iracundo.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Ella sentada en el banco con las manos apretadas en su regazo, llorando de dolor y de rabia al mismo tiempo, bloqueda y siendo consciente de que Ichigo aún tenía que saber algo más, la peor parte...

Ichigo la miraba llorar con la mandíbula apretada. Tenía que calmarse. Quería decirle que no estaba enfadado con ella sino con el mierda de su hermano y que él también tenía miedo, miedo de que ella hubiera sentido algo por ese Sato y que viniera a reclamarla, angustiado por saber por qué ella desprendía esa calidez hacia aquél hombre que la había tocado antes que él, que se la había robado sin merecersela, sin haberla visto reír, preocuparse, sangrar, enfadarse, correr, patalear, reñir, luchar, superarse, bromear, querer...Nadie la conocía mejor que él!

Fué el momento en el que Rukia se atrevió a volver a mirarle a los ojos cuando Ichigo se desarmó. Su corazón lo empujaba hacia ella, su cuerpo entero tan sólo reaccionaba ante su voz, ante aquellos ojos que lo llamaban a gritos. Ninguna barrera contra ella tendría de nuevo ocasión de levantarse dentro de su corazón. Él pertencía a Rukia, estuviera casada o no, fuera Kuchiki o Shininshi.

Sin dudarlo, se arrodilló ante ella y la abrazó con fuerza, estrechandola fírmemente, dejando que la shinigami enterrara su naríz en su cuello y se aferrase a él con desespero.

**-"Lo siento, siento haberme puesto así. Cálmate enana, vamos, estoy aquí, no estoy enfadado contigo"** le dijo, besandole la mejilla, consolandola. Tan sólo obtuvo como respuesta un llanto lastimero.

**-"Por qué estas así? Temes que Sato venga a buscarte? Porque me dá igual que sea tu marido, tú te quedas conmigo" **le aseveró, tomando su rostro con ambas manos.** -"Para mí tú no estás casada, me oyes?".**

**-"Ichigo...si estoy así es...yo..." **entre sollozos logró calmarse. Tomó aire, sintió naúseas y sus rodillas temblaron, pero Ichigo merecía saberlo, tenía que saber por qué se sentía tan culpable, tan desgraciada y tan indigna de él.

**-"Sato está muerto, Ichigo. Yo...yo lo maté...".**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] Continuará...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Síii, lo seeee, seguro que ahora mismo estaréis pensando: "Qué cojones? Rukia una asesina?" jajajaj! pero tranquilos, que todo no queda aquí. Recordad que las cosas son diferentes dependen de cómo se miren...

Pobrecita Rukia, ha pasado por mucho, verdad? sé que quizá no os la imaginais llorando a raudales y mostrándose tan asustada, pero quiero que penséis en cómo actuaría alguien con el corazón bueno como el de ella, sometida bajo toda aquella culpabilidad que sentía y diciendole al único hombre que había amado lo que había hecho. Si en "Fade to black" lloró por los hermanos, digamos que aquí llora por ella misma, por lo "Desvencijada" que se siente, de ahí el título del capi.

Bien, fomentemos el debate!:

- Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Ichigo? esto es lo que más problemas me ha causado a la hora de escribir el capítulo. Lo hice reaccionar mal, celoso, furioso, discutía con ella, la mandaba a la mierda y se daba a la bebida en una esquina pero luego pensé que el verdadero Ichigo no reaccionaría así. Por mucho que la noticia le afecte o le asuste, si vé que la otra persona lo pasa mal, automáticamente desarrolla el instinto de protección que le caracteriza. A parte que, las que conocemos bien al personaje, sabemos que es muy dulce debajo de toda esa fachada de niñato duro y protestón y yo trato de no salirme de su personalidad inicial, en todo caso, la "evoluciono" adaptando su persona a las experiencias que le hago vivir en mi historia.

- Ahora sabéis qué escondía Rukia, que como bien os dije, no era el hecho de que estuviera casada, cosa que ya la mayoría sabíais por todas las pistas que he ido dando a lo largo de la historia, sino el hecho de que ella ha matado a Sato.

Cómo os ha sentado la noticia? por cierto, un apunte: En este capi hemos visto mediante los recuerdos de Rukia que Sato no llegó a hacerle el amor. Entonces...por qué le dice a Ichigo que había sido acariciada todas las noches por unas manos que no eran las suyas? hmmm...tendrá eso algo que ver con que él ahora esté muerto?

- Creeis que los misteriosos reiatsus aparecidos en capitulos anteriores tienen que ver algo con el hecho de que Rukia haya matado a Sato? En teoría, ella ha contado que nadie lo sabe...será realmente un secreto?

- Ahora ya sabeis que Mai no venía con malas intenciones, aunque todavía este personaje os dará que hablar, ya lo veréis, jejeje.

- Tal y como os dije, Sato no es el malo de la película en este fic. Quién será?

En éste capi he dejado a todos los personajes prácticamente a un lado para centrarme en Ichigo y Rukia. Ellos se lo merecían, no? No os preocupéis que aún os quedarán muchas cosas por leer: Saber más sobre Rukia y Sato, conocer el secreto de Takumi, reiros con Natsu y sus tonterías, saber si Orihime siente algo por Natsu, devolverle a Zero su podio de personaje favorito por mi parte, jejeje, que Byakuya y Renji vuelvan tal y como os dije y más secretillos que tengo en el tintero, jojojojo! y por no decir que...bueno...Ichigo y Rukia aún tienen mucho que decirse...y que hacerse...jojojojojojo! huelo lemmons? jejeje ^^

Sin más, me despido por hoy. Volveré con más letras de RED, mas emociones, más conciertos y líos y más de todo! espero que me sigaís apoyando, vale? UN ABRAZO, SED FELICES, CUIDAOS MUCHOS Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!


	12. INSPIRED

DE INUKARENESMEE PARA TODOS Y TODAS AL OTRO LADO DE LA PANTALLA:

Hola gente! qué tal? pues nada, aquí me tenéis de nuevo trayendo un nuevo capi del fic. Me siento ya como que aburrida y monótona pidiendo perdón a mis lectores cada vez que actualizo de nuevo. Así que en vez de pedir disculpas, me he esforzado por traeros una buena actualización, - o al menos, así espero que os lo parezca-.

Deciros que si en el anterior capi me centré tan sólo en Ichigo y Rukia, en este he retomado a casi todos los personajes, que ya los echaba de menos y creo que vosotros también. En fín, no sólo veréis cómo se desenvuelve la situación con el Ichiruki sino que sabréis mas de Zero y de RED así como por fín Natsu va a comenzar un acercamiento con Orihime. He tratado de hacer que el clima sea suave, distendido, una pausa que se merecía todo el mundo después de tanto drama.

En fín, creo que es mejor que os deje leer y ya me contaréis. Por cierto, un detalle, creo que os comenté que cuando el título del capi es en inglés es porque corresponde con una canción de RED. Sin embargo, el de hoy es más bien una alusión a que por fín la inspiración había vuelvo a mí y, para colmo, uno de los componentes de RED, creo que es Randy, tiene tatuado esa palabra, que no sólo se identificaba con mi vuelta a la escritura sino que, sus últimas tres letras, forman el nombre del grupo, así que me pareció un buen título.

Como último apunte, recordaros a las fans de RED que en febrero publicarán su siguiente Álbum y que ya podeis escuchar su nuevo single "Release the panic". Un tema cañero y que promete, sí señor!

En fin, nos vemos abajo para fomentar el debate, vale? DESEO DE CORAZÓN QUE OS GUSTE MI VUELTA Y QUE SIGAIS INTERESADOS EN EL FIC.

NOS VEMOS ABAJO!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Your heart is full of broken dreams  
Just a fading memory  
And everything's gone but the pain carries on  
Lost in the rain again  
When will it ever end  
The arms of relief seem so out of reach  
But I, I am here

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause your not, your not alone

And I'll be your hope when you feel like its over  
And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters  
And when you're finally in my arms  
Look up and see love has a face ...

**RED- "Not alone".**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][]

CAP. 12. INSPI**RED**.

Apartó por unos instantes su mirada de ella. Aún a sabiendas de que Rukia necesitaba alguna reacción por su parte, se encontró perdido e incapaz de decir nada. En su interior, algo le decía que su amada shinigami tenía que tener una explicación para lo que acababa de confesarle y, aún así y para su propia decepción, no supo encontrar palabras de consuelo que le demostraran a la joven que él tenía fé en su bondad y en su inocencia.

Toda su vida se había vuelto de nuevo del revés con el regreso de Rukia. Había perdido el norte, si es que alguna vez lo habia encontrado desde que ella se fué. No habían tenido tiempo de nada, apenas había rozado el cielo siendo el dueño de sus labios, apenas la había sentido cerca cuando de nuevo, ella amenazaba con alejarse de él. Más asustado de lo que jamás le demostraría, volvió a conectar su mirada con la de ella y ahí lo vió, ese sentimiento, esa certeza de que Rukia lo volvería a abandonar, de que se marcharía dejandolo aún más roto y desencajado que antes. Y así, sin poder evitarlo, el dolor y el miedo volvieron a acorazar su corazón moribundo. Seguía siendo un cobarde resentido, por lo visto...

Con el corazón en vilo, Rukia le observó, atenta a su expresión. Pero él no habló, no reaccionó y por unos instantes, sus ojos dejaron de hacer contacto. Resignada, oyó su propia respiración, aún encogida por su llanto estúpido. Hubiera deseado que Ichigo reaccionara de otra manera pero...estaba a caso en su derecho de pedirle o exigirle algo? Ella lo había abandonado por dos años y por mucho que ahora le explicase los motivos, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo hizo, así que ahora no podía esperar que él actuase de otra forma.

**-"Hace tiempo, oí a los humanos decir que el amor cambiaba a las personas. En ese momento, pensé que eso era absurdo, pues opinaba que si alguien te amaba, debía hacerlo por tal y como eres y que si cambiabas, entonces ya no serías esa persona de la que el otro se había enamorado..."** comenzó a hablar, en un tono quedo y pausado.

Ichigo levantó su rostro y la miró a los ojos frunciendo las cejas. Por unos momentos la envidió porque ella sí fuera capaz de volver a hablar mientras que él estaba todavía arrodillado delante de ella, con sus manos entrelazas, y sin haber sido capaz de decirle ni una sóla palabra.

**-"...Y ahora me he dado cuenta de que ambos teníamos razón, tanto ellos como yo. Por lo visto, el haber existido por más de cien años no me ha servido para conocerme a mí misma, porque jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacer lo que hice y entonces descubrí, que el hecho de amarte, había provocado ese cambio en mí. Tomé la vida de Sato, acto que en mi forma de ser jamás hubiera tenido cabida, tan sólo para poder estar contigo..."**

Ichigo seguía escuchandola aténtamente, aunque ahora se reincorporó, tomando asiento en el banco junto a ella. Aún así no soltó una de sus manos, lo que le dió a Rukia la suficiente motivación como para seguir hablandole.

**-"...Te debo otra disculpa, Ichigo. No pensaba volverte loco con mis dudas y mis vaivenes. Cuando te dije que quería recuperarte y formar parte de tu vida, creía firmemente que podría cargar con la culpa sobre mis hombros, que sabría guardarme el secreto para mí, que podría sobrellevarlo pero -y ahí viene la parte en la que yo tenía también razón- cuando amas a alguien te muestras tal y como eres. Sale lo más autentico de tu ser al exterior, tan solo para darte a la otra persona, para compartirlo todo con ella. No podía mirarte a los ojos escondiéndote eso, porque tú me hiciste volver a ser la Rukia honesta que siempre fuí y de la que te enamoraste. No podía defraudarte una vez más, así que, decidí contartelo todo aún cuando eso significase destruir mi felicidad junto a tí".**

El pelinaranja aspiró profundamente y luego soltó aire por la naríz, analizando lo que ella acababa de decirle. Cuando sus ojos miel se posaron en el rostro de ella, observó sorprendido como ahora la joven le sonreía. Era una sonrisa cargada de tristeza, que la hacía verse como tiempo atrás, cuando la conoció, cuando ella tan sólo se comportaba como una fría diosa de la muerte, clamando a los cuatro vientos que los sentimientos eran innecesarios en su mundo, tan sólo para no tener que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios y aceptar su papel en la muerte de Kaien.

**-"Arigatou, Ichigo. Gracias por haber hecho que volviera a ser yo, por mucho que me pese ahora mismo. Te ruego que..." **su voz hizo el amago de quebrarse, pero no lo logró.** -"... me perdones. Regálame tu perdón, al menos una vez más..". **Una lágrimilla traicionera amenazó con desmoronar su entereza así que, con pesar, se levantó dispuesta a marcharse lejos.

El verla levantarse fué el detonante para que Ichigo reaccionara por fín. Mientras ella se había despedido de aquella manera tan estúpida, pidiendole un perdón que ya tenía, su mente había llegado a un descubrimiento; uno que le hizo reponerse de inmediato y destruir la coraza absurda que había vuelto a rodear su corazón. Se había jurado así mismo que jamás levantaría más barreras entre él y Rukia. Hacía veinte minutos estaba dispuesto a entregarse a ella totalmente y sin medidas, en lo bueno y en lo malo, secretos incluidos, así que ahora no iba a retractarse de eso. Nunca la dejaría sóla, jamás. Además, se lo había prometido a Orihime, le había prometido que sería felíz.

**-"Y ya está? Me confiesas algo como eso y luego te largas?"** oyó el tono serio de Ichigo, quien se dirigió a ella justo antes de que utilizase el shunpõ para salir de escena. Al oír su voz después de tanto silencio, la joven se detuvo y reunió el valor para girarse y enfrentarle.

Ese acto hizo que Ichigo se sintiera aún más seguro que antes pues ella ya no era esa joven que huía de sus temores, ahora los afrontaba y eso, lo había hecho también por él...

**-"Yo...ya te lo he contado todo porque era justo que lo supieras. Ahora, no pretendas que sea capaz de quedarme a escuchar cómo** **decides dejar..."** pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que de una zancada de las suyas, Ichigo se colocó delante de ella.

**-"Dejarte?"** terminó de decir él, con una extraña sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios.

Descolocada, Rukia tan sólo pudo guardar silencio y concentrar la mirada. Esa reacción de Ichigo la había cogido totalmente desprevenida.

**-"Eso te resultaría más fácil, no?"** le recriminó, fingiendo indignación. -**" Joder...deja de autocompadecerte, enana. No hace mucho, días tan sólo, tú eras la que me pateaba el trasero si mostraba un ápice de miedo, de debilidad o de duda. Tú me has ayudado a comprender que huír no es la mejor forma de enfrentarte a los problemas; Ya me lo habías enseñado hace mucho, pero se me había olvidado...En ningún momento has aceptado que sintiera pena de mí mismo y ahora mírate, dónde está esa shinigami ruda y mandona que conozco?" **la provocó, poniendo sus brazos en jarras. **-"O tengo que recordarte cuando me dijiste que apestaba a furia?"** hizo comillas con los dedos y adoptó una pose femenina, inclinando sus caderas a un lado para emular la postura - según él- prepotente que la shinigami adoptó aquél día. Su voz imitó un tono más grave, obviamente, burlandose de la voz de marimacho de ella. **-"Si yo apestaba a furia, ****tu** **apestas ahora a cobardía, enana".**

La actitud insolente del naranjito bastardo la hicieron reaccionar. Ahora el azul opaco que antes lucían sus ojos se había marchado, dejando que la mirada de la joven se volviera de nuevo violeta. Un violeta cada vez más encendido, a medida que la iba provocando. Satisfecho, siguió imitandola. Oh, sí, haría volver a la chica ruda y valiente de la que estaba enamorado.

**-"Esto es diferente! Ahora esa shinigami es una asesina! Se ha convertido en todo lo que ella condenaba, maldito idiota! Y qué con ese tonito? Yo no hablo así!"** se defendió, elevandose en altura y alzando un amenazante dedo.

**-"Uff, no te me acerques tanto, que me llega el tufo..."** siguió burlandose, tapandose la naríz y agitando una de sus manos, como si quisiera eliminar del aire un olor, evidentemente, inexistente.

**-"Haaaaa? Bien, qué te parece si te rompo la naríz de un puñetazo y así no tienes que soportar el olor, niñato imbécil?" **le gritó, avalanzándose contra él e intentando golpearle varias veces.

Entre carcajadas que la irritaban aún más, Ichigo consiguió esquivarla y la agarró fuerte por las muñecas.

**-"Dime una cosa, Rukia" **se calmó y se puso serio, dejando las bromas a parte.** -"Me juzgaste a mí cuando asesiné a los Espada? Cuando acabé con Aizen? Porque para el caso es lo mismo. Yo terminé con esas vidas, de una forma o de otra, y en cambio sé que no soy un asesino"**. Sus ojos refulgieron con determinación.

**-"Qué quieres decir?".**

**-"Que siempre hay una verdad detras de la verdad. Siempre hay un motivo para hacer las cosas que hacemos y es eso lo que te dá la clave para saber si esa persona hizo o no hizo bien. Tú eres el ser más justo que he conocido así que sé que tuviste que tener un motivo más que razonable. No eres una asesina, Rukia y apostaría mi alma por ello"** le aseguró, soltandole las muñecas y colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la joven.

**-"Y tú como puedes saber eso?"** cuestionó, aún contrariada.

**-"Porque un asesino no tiene sentimientos por su víctima y sin embargo tú...tu expresión cambia cuando hablas de Sato. No veo en tus ojos más que tristeza. Es imposible que hayas matado a ese hombre tan sólo para estar conmigo porque si no, no habrías tardado tanto en hacerlo y no te habrías desecho en llanto ante mí".**

Por unos instantes se quedó callada. _Un motivo_...

Ichigo la tomó por el rostro con ambas manos, obligandola a mirarle y le volvió a hablar, esta vez, utilizando una entonación suave y calmada, volviendo a obsequiar sus oídos con su voz de terciopelo.

**-"Y tanto esos a los que oíste hablar como tú estais equivocados. Las personas no cambian, _aprenden_". **

La frase, dicha con convicción y cariño, hizo que el corazón de la joven se saltara un par de latidos, emocionandola. **-"Y un claro ejemplo de eso soy yo. Porque he aprendido a no volver a huír de tí jamás" **le susurró, acercando su rostro al de ella, rozándole suavemente la naríz con la suya.

**-"Ichi...Ichigo.." **pronunció sobre sus labios, emocionada, rendida ante él y sintiendo como el peso de la culpabilidad se soltaba por fín de las cadenas que lo tenían atado a su corazón.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, sintiendo por fín que estaban en paz el uno con el otro. Ahora eran libres, libres para amarse como se merecían. Sus lenguas se enredaban entre ellas, acariciándose, sus labios ardían al contacto con los del otro y el sabor de sus respiraciones entrelazadas sólo podían verse eclipsadas por las miradas cargadas de idolatría y ternura que ambos se dedicaban. Se estaban deborando la boca con los ojos abiertos porque en ese momento necesitaban que todo en ellos hiciera contacto: Sus miradas, sus labios, sus brazos, sus torsos...sus caderas...Ahora Ichigo se moría por hacerle el amor y ésta vez no era un impulso méramente sexual, era la necesidad que sentía su alma de fusionarse con la de ella. Quería que fueran uno en todas las formas posibles.

Cuando por fín se separaron, jadeantes, Ichigo llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha a la frente de la joven, golpeándola suavemente, tal y como siempre hacía para enfadarla.

**-"Vas a dejarte ya de dramas, entonces?" **le preguntó, sonriendo entre dientes.

**-"Dame un par de minutos y volveré a patearte el trasero tanto como quieras" **le bromeó, aún recuperandose del apasionado beso, suspirando aliviada.

Ichigo hizo una mueca y luego esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. **-"Preferiría que en vez de pegarme, me hicieras otras cosas, pero bueno...".** No tardaron mucho en unir sus sonrisas de nuevo y en sustituirlas por tiernos besos en los labios y en las mejillas.

**-"Ichigo..."**

**-"Mmm?"**

**-"Gracias"**

**-"Vaya, creí que íbas a decirme que era un pervertido...".** Le bromeó.

**-"Eso...también"** contestó, ruborizandose y arrancando una carcajada del pelinaranja.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]

El descanso estaba durando demasiado. Ya hacía unos veinte minutos que RED debería haber interpretado otro de sus temas, en cambio, nadie parecía notar nada. El alcohol había comenzado a salir de la barra en cantidades ingentes y los chicos se habían encargado de grabar un buen cd de música variada para que la fiesta no decayera en el local entre actuación y actuación.

Las diferentes cadenas de radio habían atrapado a algunos miembros del grupo para hacerles algunas entrevistas cortas o simplemente saludar a sus fans. Como era de esperar y en ausencia del líder, cuyo paradero era desconocido para la gran mayoría, fue Zero el más requerido tanto por la prensa, la televisión local y la radio. El peliplata se sorprendió gratamente al ver que aún tenía un gran apoyo entre sus fans e incluso había recibido entre bastidores un par de ofertas para ser modelo en anuncios de permumes para hombre. Pero, entre tanto barullo, al inteligente peliplata no se le había pasado por alto el haber visto a Rukia salir disparada del local y posteriormente, a Ichigo tras ella. Le hubiera encantado que la situación le hubiese provocado diversión, alegrarse de que su colega la cagase tan pronto con Rukia y así tener otra oportunidad de abordarla cuando más débil se encontrara...pero no había sido así. Lo primero que había salido de su interior había sido el preocuparse por ambos como un imbécil.

Un par de chicas le llamaron a gritos con pancartas con fotos suyas. Eran bastante atractivas, piezas fáciles de cazar, trofeos hermosos con los que terminar la noche, pero, desgraciadamente para él, algo había cambiado en su interior. Agitando la cabeza para sí, sonrió con ironía, puesto que se había quedado sin nada: Sin el grupo, sin su mejor amigo, sin la chica de la que se había enamorado por primera vez y...con demasiados remordimientos para tener apetito sexual.

_-_**"Bienvenido al mundo de los sentimientos, colega" **se dijo y, esbozando su mejor sonrisa, se acercó a sus fans dispuesto a hacer el papel hasta el final.

En esos instantes, Rukia e Ichigo hicieron su aparición de nuevo en el local. Ambos iban sonrientes y cogidos de la mano. Habían decidido que ocultar su relación ante los medios sería una tontería, aunque eso fuese un duro golpe para las fans del pelinaranja; pero ellos eran músicos y ante todo chicos normales que podían y estaban en su derecho de enamorarse, y esa era la imagen que Ichigo quería dar de todos ellos. No dejaría que Tsudeki los transformara en un producto de merchandising, en una especie de "Backstreet Boys" japoneses y de hecho, se lo dejaría bien clarito la próxima vez que hablaran. Tras firmar autógrafos, negar ciertos comentarios, afirmar otros, saludar a fans, dar besos, abrazos y soportar algún que otro tirón de ropa, por fín llegaron a la barra, en donde estaban los otros.

**-"Hey!"** les saludó alegremente Natsu, con una peligrosa jarra de cerveza en la mano y las mejillas sonrojadas.

**-"Deja de beber, idiota! Aún tenemos que seguir actuando!"** le recriminó Tatsuki, dandole un golpe en la cabeza.

**-"Cuánto amor, Tatsuki-Kun"** se burló Ichigo. La enorme sonrisa que recorría su cara de oreja a oreja asustaron a sus dos amigos.

**-"Oi, Ichigo, es...estas bien?" **preguntó temeroso Natsu.

**-"Pues claro que estoy bien! Por qué lo preguntas?"** contestó, volviendo a sonreír como un idiota.

**-"Agghhh!"** volvieron a gritar, asustados.

Al comprenderlo, Ichigo cambió la expresión y frunció el ceño.

**-"Temme...estais asustados porque estoy sonriendo?" **les cuestionó, con un tic en el ojo.

**-"Es que tú siempre eres un amargado y verte así pues..."** respondió Natsu, sin mucho amor por sí mismo.

**-"Amargado?"** y eso fué todo. La tan pocas veces vista sonrisa de Ichigo se esfumó de su rostro en pos de una expresión más acorde a la que siempre les tenía acostumbrados. **-" Ven aquí, Natsu.."** llamó a su amigo, emulando con su dedo la acción de que se acercara.

**-"Etto...Rukia, cuída de happy por un ratito..."** le acercó su pequeñín a la apelada con voz temblorosa para luego, salír corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

**-"Oi! Vuelve aquí! Temme!"** le llamó Ichigo, persiguiendolo y perdiendose los dos entre la gente.

Rukia y Tatsuki les observaron riendose. Eran tan adorablemente idiotas.

**-"Supongo que esa es la manera que tienen de hacer las paces" **afirmó Tatsuki, acariciando la cabecita de Happy.

**-"Es que estaban peleados?"** quiso saber Rukia mientras dejaba al gatito en el cesto que tenían para él detrás de la barra.

**-"Bueno, Natsu se enfadó mucho con él porque no quería decirte lo que sentía por tí. En realidad, todos lo estabamos" **le aclaró, encogiendose de hombros.

**-"Ahh, lo siento. Siento los problemas que les hemos ocasionado al grupo..."** se disculpó.

Tatsuki negó con la cabeza. ** -"Estas de broma? El grupo es ahora más famoso que antes, tenemos el patrocinio de Play It, vamos a participar en los Japan Music Awards y mira el local! Hemos organizado un concierto relámpago y aún así el sitio está a rebosar!"**

**-" De todas formas, todo este rebuelo con la prensa...parece que ahora le prestan más atención a mi relación con Ichigo y Zero que a vuestra música y todo esto es culpa mía..."** insistió, preocupada por RED.

**-"Tambien es culpa tuya que Ichigo escribiera todas esas canciones que nos han llevado hasta aqui. Si Red empezó, fué, en cierto modo, gracias a ti..."** la consoló, poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de la shinigami con afectividad.

Rukia tan sólo sonrió, sin poder evitar que el rubor volviera a sus mejillas.

**-"Y bueno? Cómo ha ido todo entre vosotros dos? Ya estais definitivamente juntos?"** quiso saber, interesada**. -" Me gustaría acabar con todo eso de la liga Ichiruki sabes?"**.

Rukia sonrió extrañada. **-"La liga qué?"**

**-"Nah, es una larga historia.."** le quitó peso al asunto, llevandose los dedos a la frente.

**-"Pues sí, por fín todo está bien"** afirmó, con luz en la mirada. Aún tenía que contarle muchas cosas a Ichigo, pero la seguridad que él le había demostrado, cómo la había tratado, lo que le había dicho...Ahora tenía la sensación de que nada podría estropearlo, de que nada podría separarlos.

Tatsuki le correspondió la sonrisa. **-"No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso y ya verás cuando se entere Orihime".**

**-"Cierto, donde está? Se quedó preocupada por nosotros, verdad?". **

**-"Está en el almacén con Ishida y Mai". **Al nombrar a la última, Tatsuki esperó su reacción y es que Mai le caía bastante mal y si Rukia decidía mandarla a la mierda y echarla a patadas de allí, con mucho gusto la ayudaría.

El nombre de la chica la hizo sentirse extraña. No es que ahora sintiera afecto por ella, pero su rivalidad había terminado y mas bien era lástima lo que ahora la exuberante pelirroja le inspiraba.

**-"Iré a ver qué tal está..." **le informó, tomando de nuevo una actitud serena y más acorde con su papel de manager de RED.

**-"Si te preocupa la prensa, Ishida les ha contado lo que dijiste, que Mai es la ganadora del concurso de los quince minutos. Ha justificado el que no salga de la habitación con un mareo que le ha dado al emocionarse por estar con Ichigo. De momento, se lo han tragado."**

Rukia suspiró aliviada. **-" Y Tsudeki?"**

**-"Ha estado ocupada haciendo su programa. Ni si quiera ha vuelto a preguntar por Ichigo".**

**-"Supongo que quiso dejarnos algo de tiempo..." **respondió, agradecida.

Tras dar un par de toques a la puerta, Rukia volvió a entrar en el almacén. Su rostro relajado y su mirada clara fueron suficiente información para los que allí la esperaban. Orihime, que estaba en ese momento mojando con una toalla húmeda la frente de Mai, se levantó corriendo para ir a recibirla.

**-"Rukia-chan! qué tal ha ido?" **se interesó, de inmediato.

No hizo falta que la pelinegra abriera la boca, pues Ishida, quien en ese momento estaba tomándole el pulso a la embarazada, respondió por ella.

**-"Es evidente que por fín Kurosaki ha hecho algo bien"**. Más allá de su comentario socarrón, se apreciaba en él un evidente alivio.

Rukia tan sólo asintió con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a Mai. **-"Cómo estas?"** le preguntó, sin rodeos.

**-"Bueno, al menos no he vomitado el zumo que me tomé antes, toodo un logro"** bromeó, incorporandose.

**-"He hecho un par de llamadas. Cuando termine el concierto, la llevaremos al hospital de mi padre para que pase la noche en observación"** informó Ishida.

**-"Gracias por todo. Has mantenido la situación bajo control".**

El quincy tan sólo carraspeó, avergonzado, y se recolocó las gafas.

**-"Por supuesto.."**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Por fín el concierto y la fiesta habían terminado. Poco a poco la mariposa negra había ido quedandose vacía y, tras despedir a los últimos clientes, Imoyama cerró la verja de entrada al local, murmurando frases entre dientes, que tal y como sonaban, seguramente eran insultos y es que casi eran ya las cinco de la mañana y él no estaba acostumbrado a que la mariposa negra cerrara tan tarde. Se le veía tan cansado que, incluso cuando pasó por el lado de Rukia, no fué capaz ni de dedicarle alguno de sus típicos comentarios jocosos.

**-" El viejo va a tener que subirme el sueldo. Yo ya no estoy para estos trotes. A mi me pagan ****por mantener el locar seguro y no para aguantar el griterío de cientos de jovencitas salidorras..."** protestó sin mucho cuidado de que le oyeran, cuando bajó las escaleras y comenzó a tomar el camino a casa.

**-"Imoyama-san!"** le llamó Rukia. El enorme portero se giró extrañado, mirandola con una ceja levantada.

**-"Gracias por tu trabajo".** Le sonrió, con cortesía. Había aprendido que ser amable y agradecida con los sirvientes o, en este caso, con los empleados, era una buena manera de contentarles y alentarles.

**-"He, de nada, ahora aprovecha tu trono antes de que otra te lo quite, pequeña de Kurosaki"** se burló, gesticulando con sus manos las exuberantes curvas de una mujer mejor dotada que ella.

**-"Temmee...".** Se indignó. Es que ese maldito mono de circo nunca sería educado con ella?!. Pronto sintió un brazo rodeandole por la cintura y un dulce beso en la mejilla.

**-"No le hagas caso, nadie te destronará, eso te lo aseguro..."** le susurró suavemente Ichigo, cerca de su oído.

Ahora todos estaban fuera. Ishida había pedido un taxi para acercar a Mai al hospital y éste, estaba a punto de llegar.

**-"Qué vas a hacer esta noche?"** quiso saber Rukia. Ichigo miró a Mai, que estaba apoyada en la pared, tomada del brazo de Chad.

**-"Creo que iré con Mai al hospital. No voy a dejarle todo el marrón a Ishida. Luego, ya veré donde me voy a dormir"** le respondió, sin estar muy seguro de que a Rukia le gustase esa respuesta.

**-"Iré con vosotros" **coincidió.

**-"No, mejor, descansa. Hoy ha sido un día duro para tí, mucho más que para mí..."**

**-"Pero tenemos que seguir con la conversación, aún tengo que explicarte cosas."**

**-"Rukia, hemos estado sin hablar dos años, qué más dá otra noche más? O es que temes que me arrepienta de algo?"** bromeó, con sonrisa pícara.

**-"No es eso...es sólo que...que quiero estar contigo, maldito imbécil.." **respondió, ruborizada e incómoda y provocando una carcajada en el pelinaranja. Como consecuencia, la shinigami le propinó un generoso puñetazo en el estómago.

**-"Ven a dormir a mi casa. Te dejaré mis llaves para cuando salgas del hospital"** le propuso Orihime.

**-"Gracias, me viene genial. Sólo será una noche, te lo prometo"** le respondió, sobandose el lugar golpeado.

**-"Nani? pero...pero...donde dormiré yo? BUAHAA! Orihime-chan! no querrás que duerma contigo, no? Porque yo no...aún no...decirt...AAAAHHHHG!" **El cerebro de Natsu, que a esas horas ya estaba bien aliñado en alcohol, se colapsó de inmediado al imaginarse en tal situación con ella. Al final se desplomó, con la cara roja y echando humo por la boca.

**-"Maldito idiota descerebrado..."** se quejó Tatsuki, levantandolo y cargandolo en uno de sus hombros. **-"Esta vez, dormirás en tu propia casa, primito..."**

**-"Yo me lo llevaré a su casa. Vosotros iros tranquilos. Tsudeki ha dicho que mañana enviará ****de nuevo a su cuadrilla para limpiar todo el local, así que ahora no tengo que quedarme ayudando a mi padre"** intervino Takumi.

**-"Kurosaki, el taxi está aquí"** informó Ishida.

**-"Bueno, pues me voy"** dijo el rubio de ojos esmeralda, cargando a su comatoso amigo a sus espaldas. Orihime corrió hacia ellos, colocandole la mochila de Natsu en el hombro libre de Takumi. El pequeño Happy asomó su carita por una de las aberturas, provocando la ternura en la muchacha.

**-"Buenas noches Happy"** le dijo, acariciandole la cabecita. Luego observó a Natsu con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, **-"Buenas** **noches, Natsu-san"** y le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla. Lástima que el pelirrosa ya estuviera dormido, babeando el hombro de su acompañante.

**-"Me parece que hoy alguien va a echar mucho de menos a otro alguien"** bromeó Tatsuki, tomando del brazo a Orihime.

**-"Qué cosas dices, Tatsuki-chan.."** se sonrojó levemente la pechugona.

Ichigo había ayudado a Mai a tomar asiento y ahora estaba con Rukia junto al taxi.

**-"Bueno pues, mañana hablamos, vale? Dile a mis hermanas que todo está bien y dónde dormiré y al viejo..." **el recuerdo de la pelea le hizo fruncir el ceño y endurecer el tono de voz..**-"que le den"**.

**-"Deberías volver"** le aconsejó, a sabiendas de que no serviría de mucho.

**-"Ni de coña"** negó, tozudo como él sólo. **-"Por cierto...cómo vas a casa? Quieres que te llevemos y te dejemos allí de camino?"**

Rukia sonrió con actitud sobervia. -**"Buah, no estarás preocupado porque vaya a volver sóla no? Soy una shinigami, recuerdas?"**

**-"Ahora mismo eres una chica y resultas demasiado tentadora a los ojos de cualquiera"** refutó, inclinandose y acercandose a ella para besarla.

**-"Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz de hacer con este gigai..."** le siguió el coqueteo, poniendose de puntitas y tomándolo de la chaqueta..

**-"Ohhh...me encantaría verlo.." **y ambos fundieron sus bocas en un beso apasionado.

**-" Uhh, venga chicos por favor, que alguien se muere aquí dentro!"** se quejó Mai desde el coche, sosteniendo una bolsa en sus manos y con muy mala cara.

Ambos se separaron y se despidieron con la mirada.

**-"Kurosaki, es que también tienes que ser un playboy a estas horas de la madrugada? "** se quejó Ishida cuando su compañero se subió al vehículo.

**-"Cállate Ishida. Estás celoso porque tú no te comes una mierda"** le picó el pelinaranja.

**-"Soy un poco más selecto a la hora de intercambiar saliva con alguien..."** se defendió su culto amigo.

**-"Haaa? Estas insinuando que Rukia no es digna o qué?"** se indignó, con un puño amenazante en alza.

**-"Ehhh, esto...chicos..." **intentó apaciguar Mai.

**-"Rukia sí, y por respeto a esta mujer, diré que ella también, pero Mizaki, Dana, Kiara, Shizuna, aquella chica alemana, Akane, Mienae, Suzuna, Yui..."** comenzó a enumerar las conquistas de Ichigo levantando un dedo por cada una de ellas.

**-"Vaya, gracias por la parte que me toca..."** intervino Mai, sin perder el humor.

**-"Quieres parar? Rukia no tiene por qué oír eso!" **le ordenó, ruborizado e incómodo y mirando por la ventanilla. Por suerte para él, la shinigami se había acercado con los demás para despedirse. **-"Además, hemos estado sin hablarnos mucho tiempo,** **cómo cojones sabes tú todos esos** **nombres?"**

**-"Je, je,je, Qué? Puedo seguir, Kurosaki..."**, ignoró su pregunta y es que era obvio; quién si no él pensaba Ichigo que consolaba a Orihime cada vez que estaba con una chica nueva?

**-"Quieres pelea, cuatro ojos afeminado?"**

**-"Chicos..."** les rogó Mai de nuevo, acercandose la bolsa a la boca. **-"Por favor, señor, dese prisa,** **acelere"** se dirigió al taxista, que miraba con estupor la pelea de los jóvenes.

**-"Ahora ya no tendrías nada que hacer contra mi, Kurosaki"** siguió retándole.

**-" Nani? Sigo teniendo el doble de brazo que tú, enclenque!"**

**-"Puuuuuaaagggggggg!" **el desagradable sonido de alguien vomitando los interrumpió.

**-"Lo siento...al final, el zumo también ha salido..."** de disculpó Mai, con la cara blanca.

**-"Se...será mejor que nos demos prisa..."** coincidieron ambos a la vez al ver el deplorable estado de la futura mamá.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Tras despedirse de los que quedaban, Rukia emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia el hogar de los Kurosaki. Allí le esperarían un montón de preguntas si es que el loco de Isshin aún seguía despierto y quizá algunos periodistas insistentes, acampados a escondidas en las inmediaciones de la casa; pero después de haber tenido una conversación tan intensa con Ichigo y con tan maravilloso final, cualquier problema le resultaba ahora insignificante y fácil de sortear.

Suspiró hondo, dejando que el fresco aire casi vespertino, tintado del aroma del rocío y de la primaveral vegetación, inundaran sus pulmones. Casi saboreando el delicioso aroma del parque en su paladar, volvió a sorprenderse de la exactitud con el que su gigai le transmitía esas sensaciones. Ciertamente Urahara no había exagerado cuando le dijo que era el gigai más avanzado hasta la fecha que había diseñado jamás y ahora, recordando los besos de Ichigo aún impregnados en su piel, no pudo más que sonreír agradeciendole en su interior al loco tendedero pues gracias a él, ahora ella podría disfrutar de su nueva vida humana casi como si la estuviese viviendo en su cuerpo real.

Miró al cielo para despedirse de la luna antes de que los rayos del sol la eclipsaran y la dejaran oculta hasta que volviera a reinar la noche. Aquel amanecer no significaba tan sólo un nuevo día en Karakura sino un nuevo comienzo para ella. Abrazandose a sí misma y sonriendo con la absoluta certeza de que nadie la veía, recordó las palabras de Ichigo, sus ánimos, su convicción a la hora de defenderla inclusive de sí misma. Jamás habría esperado una reacción asi por parte de él y ahora se daba cuenta de que la que había cometido el error de juzgarle mal había sido ella todo ese tiempo que le había ocultado la verdad. Se había perdido mucho de Ichigo en esos dos años y ahora el reto de descubrirlo, de conocerle aún más, de disfrutar de él de otra forma...le provocaban tal júbilo que casi sentía que iba a salirse del cuerpo.

**-"Un motivo..." **volvió a susurrar, pensativa y, como un flash, su última conversación con Sato acudió a su mente:

_**-"No voy a hacerlo! No puedo hacerlo! Cómo me pides eso?"**_

_**-"Eres mi mujer. Sólo tú tienes ese derecho".**_

_**-"No! Maldita sea, no!"**_

_**-"Escúchame, por mucho que lo niegues, sabes que hay algo dentro de tí que muere cada día que pasas aquí. No sé si será por ese humano, pero debes seguir buscando tu hogar, Rukia, y está claro que aquí no está...".**_

_**-"Me acostumbraré."**_

_**-"Sabes que no lo harás."**_

_**- "..."**_

_**-"Durante todo este tiempo que has estado a mi lado, he intentado enseñarte que el matrimonio no es una cárcel ni una soga al cuello. La vida no me ha colmado de muchas alegrías ni me ha otorgado de muchas virtudes, pero soy honrado y lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber y admitir cuando me he equivocado. Ahora comprendo que eso mismo que quería que comprendieras, se quedó en la sombra del olvido desde el mismo momento en el que te obligué a..."**_

_**-"Sé por qué lo hiciste, ahora lo sé. No hace falta que digas nada más..."**_

_**-"Rukia...podrás perdonarme? Necesito que lo hagas"**_

_**-"Si hago lo que me estás pidiendo, tú también tendrás que perdonarme"**_

_**-"No tiene caso pedir algo que ya tienes, Rukia-chan"**_

_**-"Sato-san..."**_

_**-"Tenemos un pacto entonces. Prométeme que serás felíz. Búscale y encuéntrate".**_

Tan perdida en sus recuerdos estaba que no se percató de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

**-"Buenas noches Rukia-chan...o debería decir buenos días?"** una voz suave, que hablaba en un tono grave pero bajo, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al volverse, se encontró con unos profundos ojos lilas que la miraban con una extraña mezcla entre anhelo y tristeza.

**-"Zero...creí que te habías marchado..."** le saludó, extrañada.

**-"Estuve esperandote a escondidas hasta que se fueran todos. Fué un alivio ver que Ichigo no te iba a acompañar a casa porque ése tenía que ser yo"** se sinceró, tan directo como siempre.

Su osadía a veces la divertía en vez de enfadarla.

**-"Y por qué tenías que ser tú?" **le preguntó, esbozando media sonrisa e iniciando de nuevo el camino, invitando a Zero indirectamente a que la siguiera. El joven sonrió satisfecho al ver que su ofrecimiento había sido aceptado.

**-"Porque tengo que darte algunas explicaciones, no crees?" **

**-"No necesito que vuelvas a pedirme disculpas Zero y tampoco necesito tus explicaciones. No ahora, no me estropees este momento, por favor"** le pidió, mirandole seriamente.

**-"Así que por fín Ichigo y tú estais realmente juntos..." **resolvió, mirando hacia el cielo, tras haberse percatado de la emoción contenida en los ojos de la muchacha.

**-"Sí, y quizá hubiese pasado antes si no nos hubieses creado tantos problemas"**. Su respuesta tajante y la forma en la que lo miró le hicieron reafirmarse en su posición inicial. Se paró en seco y la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

**-"Realmente crees que no necesitas que te dé mis explicaciones? Me ha costado un poco analizarme y llegar a esto, sabes?"** La necesidad implícita en sus palabras y en sus ojos la ablandaron.

**-"Está bien, dime lo que tengas que decirme"** le pidió, suspirando.

Zero emprendió de nuevo el camino de vuelta a casa de los Kurosaki, haciendo el ademán para que ella le siguiera.

**-"Cuando conocí a Ichigo, no me costó trabajo entrablar amistad con él. De alguna forma, ambos éramos muy parecidos por ese entonces. No nos gustaba hablar de nosotros mismos ni de nuestro pasado y a ambos parecía no importarnos nada.**

**El día que me defendió de aquella pelea, insistió en acompañarme a mi casa. Llevaba en la espalda una guitarra y le dije que yo también tocaba. Lo invité a tomar algo y ambos nos echamos unos acordes juntos. Aquel día, a pesar de no hablar nada más que de música, ambos conectamos. Nos gustaba tocar a nuestro estilo, a nuestro aire y ambos veíamos la música de una forma muy distinta a como la veían los otros. El talento o se tiene o no se tiene, Rukia-chan..." ** bromeó un poco al final y es que a Zero le costaba mucho hablar en serio, y más si era sobre sí mismo.

Rukia lo escuchaba con los brazos cruzados. Había captado que lo que el joven de pelo plateado intentaba era pedirle disculpas y razonarle su comportamiento, pero, todavía no entendía por qué se había remontado tanto en el pasado.

**-"Comenzamos el grupo por echar el rato. Todo era muy diferente entonces y yo sentí que podía hacer algo divertido sin comprometerme a nada más. Tan sólo era tocar lo que quisiéramos y como quisiéramos. No había horarios ni jefes, ni nadie que de tecía lo que tenías que hacer. Mediante la música ambos éramos libres, en cierta manera, de la carga que llevabamos dentro...**

**Recuerdo que el primer día que tocamos juntos, cada uno con su guitarra en medio de la calle, lo hicimos durante horas. Tanto fué que al final los dedos acabaron sangrandonos y de ahí surgió el nombre del grupo, "RED", rojo, como la sangre."**

Rukia se mostró un poco más interesada, pues parecía que por fín iba a saber más de grupo al que representaba.

**-"Y ahí ya érais cinco?" **quiso saber, curiosa. Zero sonrió de medio lado al ver que por fín había dejado de estar a la defensiva, relajando los brazos y caminando de una manera más suelta.

**-"Nope. Eramos tan sólo un dueto. Fué al poco que Tatsuki, que a pesar de que Ichigo no se lo ****puso fácil, insistió en unirse a nosotros y tocar la batería. Ella no quería dejarlo sólo, decía que se aislaba de sus amigos y que no le daba la gana que hiciera eso después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. En ese momento pensé que Tatsuki había estado liada con él o algo..."** divagó.

Rukia sin embargo sabía a lo que se había referido Tatsuki aquella vez pues fue una de las pocas que recuperó la conciencia cuando la verdadera ciudad de Karakura fue trasladada a la sociedad de almas y de las que fue testigo de la pelea entre Ichigo y Aizen.

**-"Pensé que todo se iría a la mierda cuando Tatsuki trajo a su primo, Natsu, que luego resultó que estaba en mi clase en el instituto y éste, a su vecino, Takumi, quien al poco también entró en mi clase; pero, ya ves, la música fluía cuando estabamos juntos. Nos divertíamos y nos relajábamos y, cuanto mejores eran las canciones, más efecto parecían provocar en Ichigo. Sólo tocando se volvía un poco más accesible, menos enfadado con el mundo y más amable. No tardó mucho en ser elegido de forma unánime como el líder de la banda, aunque bueno, siendo él el que escribía, era previsible..." **carraspeó un poco al nombrar la manzana de la discordia entre ambos.

**-"Y fué ahí cuando comenzasteis a tocar más en serio?"** quiso saber Rukia.

**-"No. Tan sólo echabamos el rato en un local por diversión. No se nos ocurría ir más allá ni imaginábamos si quiera hasta donde podríamos llegar. Pero un día, el señor Usui, el padre de Takumi, nos oyó tocar y le encantamos. Nos habló de la Mariposa Negra y del consurso de bandas y nos pidió ayuda para reflotar el negocio.**

**Al principio yo no estuve muy convencido, puesto que no quería que el grupo se convirtiera en una obligación para mí; pero por mucha fachada de tipo duro que Ichigo mostrara, en realidad, ví en sus ojos que no podía negarle la ayuda a alguien si éste se la pedía..."**

Rukia esbozó una tierna sonrisa. No podía estar más de acuerdo con la afirmación de Zero.

**-"El grupo votó que sí y ganaron por mayoría. Cuando le pregunté a Ichigo por qué quería ayudar al padre de Takumi, me respondió: "Porque eso sí está en mi mano...".** Hoy en día aún no entiendo qué quiso decirme con eso, pero supe que estaba muy relacionado con lo que llevaba dentro, lo que le hacía refugiarse en la música...Rukia asintió para sus adentros.

**-"Hay algo que no comprendo. Me has dado a entender que tú eras el único que no estaba de acuerdo con participar en el concurso de bandas. Entonces, por qué has sido luego tan insistente en que Naoko Tsudeki nos diera a conocer y en que participaramos en los Japan Music Awards?"**. Zero sonrió satisfecho. Rukia era muy inteligente, otra de las muchas cualidades que lo fascinaban de ella.

**-"Bueno, la fama me gustaba. Conocía a chicas todos los días"** bromeó, guiñándole un ojo.

**-"Zero..."** le apeló, riñendole como a un niño pequeño.

**-"Está bien. Verás, cuando mis padres y mi hermano murieron en aquel accidente, mi interés por todo y por todos murió con ellos. Al principio, me sentía fatal porque sabía que eso no estaba bien y que le estaba haciendo daño al resto de mi familia, a los que les dí de lado e ignoré por completo. Pero ellos estaban muertos porque se tomaban la vida demasiado en serio. Cuando yo sobreviví, me prometí a mí mismo que viviría la vida por los tres y por eso huía de toda obligación.**

**Tras conocer a Ichigo, me sentía menos culpable, pues veía que había otra persona, al igual que yo, a quien todo le importaba una mierda...**

**Pero luego apareciste tú e Ichigo cambió. Me dí cuenta entonces que sí que había algo que le importaba y que a su vez, ese algo que eras tú, hacía que volviese a recuperar el interés por todo lo demás. **

**Me dediqué entonces a observar al resto y me dí cuenta de que todos se tomaban algo en serio: Takumi se preocupaba por su padre y por reflotar el negocio familiar, Orihime se preocupaba por Ichigo, Tatsuki e Ishida cuidaban de Orihime...incluso el descerebrado de Natsu tenía a Happy y bueno, luego, comenzó a mostar interés por Orihime..." **se encogió de hombros para mitigar la tensión que le provocaba el hablar tanto de él.

**-"Así que decidiste centrarte en RED" **resolvió Rukia.

**-"Sí. Pero me dí cuenta de que Ichigo comenzó a distraerse del grupo a medida que hacía las paces contigo y entonces temí quedarme sólo, con la única compañía de la inaceptación del accidente de mis padres. Así que, se me ocurrió un plan: Si conseguía demostrarle a Ichigo que no podía tomarte en serio, él volvería a ser como antes, mi igual, mi colega de aventuras.." **volvió a bromear.

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces. **-" Y ese plan era...?"**

**-"Ligándote. Si conseguía liarme contigo, le demostraría que tú no eras eso a lo que él tenía que aferrarse".**

Rukia guardó silencio y lo miró con desaprobación. Eso había sido cruel y egoísta por parde de Zero.

**-"No me mires así, ya lo sé..." **admitió el joven. **-"Pero al final me ha salido todo mal y he perdido a mi mejor amigo y al grupo. Estoy preocupado, Rukia-chan, porque ahora que he comprendido que todo el mundo necesita aferrarse a algo, yo, no tengo nada.."**

Zero había omitido un pequeño detalle que hizo que su plan se le fuera de las manos y es que, en realidad, no contaba con sentir verdadero interés por Rukia. A medida que había ido conociendola más y más, le había gustado hasta el punto de...

**-"Entonces...tus sentimientos por mi eran falsos?"** quiso saber.

**-"Todo formaba parte del plan" ** mintió, obligandose a mostrar indiferencia, y es que realmente Zero se había enamorado de ella, pero había decidido no contarselo y dejar las cosas como estaban. No volvería a ocasionarle más problemas con Ichigo. **-"Pero eso no quita que realmente te haya** **cogido cariño y me importes, **_** preciosa**_**"-** añadió, guiñándole un ojo, pues no quería perder su trato con ella.

Rukia suspiró aliviada y luego le recompensó con una sonrisa burlona que le llegó hasta los ojos.

**-"No tienes remedio"** le dijo, poniendo los brazos el jarras y negando con la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo.

Zero dejó de sonreir y adoptó una actitud humilde** -"Así que ya sabes por qué actué así..."** y dicho esto, se paró en seco y se inclinó. **-"Te pido perdón, Rukia-chan". **Su disculpa era sincera.

Rukia le dedicó una mirada compasiva. Al fín y al cabo Zero era para ella un niño todavía. Un niño que necesitaba de mucha atención y que se había quedado sólo.

**-"Sabes una cualidad maravillosa que poseen los humanos y la mayoría de los seres vivos?" **le preguntó, con un tono de voz maternal y levantandole el rostro con la mano. Zero frunció el ceño y negó como respuesta.

**-"El aprendizaje" **respondió, recordando lo que Ichigo le había dicho hacía un rato.

Zero guardó silencio, sopesando su respuesta.

**-"Y quieres que te diga una cosa? Sí que tienes algo a lo que aferrarte y siempre ha estado ahí, ****tan sólo le has dado la espalda"**. El joven la miró con interés en los ojos, instandola a seguir.

**-"Tu familia, Zero-kun"** le indicó. **-"Puede que tenga menos miembros, pero siguen estando ahí para tí. Tener familia es un regalo, créeme." **le animó, hablandole por propia experiencia, recordando lo sóla que estuvo en el rukongai durante su infancia y lo mucho que rogó por tener una familia hasta que apareció Renji y luego el clan Kuchiki.

El peliplata abrió los ojos del asombro. -"**Mi familia...**" susurró.

**-"Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor y he podido comprenderte. Tenías razón, me han venido bien tus explicaciones pero, sabes qué? Mejor te han venido a ti"**. Luego, le dió un leve apretón en el brazo a modo de despedida y siguió su camino de vuelta a casa de los Kurosaki, con una sonrisa clavada en el rostro; la misma que ahora se reflejaba en los labios de Zero, quien se giró para observar cómo se alejaba, acompañada del canto de los pájaros por el amancecer y del silencio de la ciudad, que recien empezaba a despertar.

**-"Puto Ichigo. Ahora te entiendo...joder, cómo te entiendo..."** susurró, sintiendo una extraña mezcla entre tristeza y alivio. Inició la marcha hacia su propia casa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Reflexionaría sobre lo que ella le había dicho.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ichigo estaba tan distraído que casi se cae de bruces al suelo al tropezar con una acera. Tras maldecir, siguió su camino hacia su trabajo, tomando un atajo por las callejuelas de Karakura a fin de evitar toparse con más molestos periodistas. Se sentía culpable, puesto que ahora los muy pesados sabían donde vivía Orihime, y ahora no dudarían en acecharla con tal de conseguir alguna declaración. Puede que incluso las revistas del corazón se inventaran alguna estupidez como que él se había liado ahora con Orihime...

Acalorado por la carrera que había pegado para darles esquinazo, se recogió el pelo en una cola. Se sentía cansado puesto que había dormido tan sólo un par de horas. Mai había tardado en estabilizarse. Los médicos dijeron que estaba muy deshidratada y le habían estado suministrando suero y haciéndole varias ecografías para determinar si el embrión estaba bien. Habían achacado sus contínuos vómitos a que su cuerpo no lograba aceptar del todo el embarazo y le habían dicho que corría el riesgo de un aborto. Ryuken, el padre de Ishida, había dicho que harían todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero a cambio, Mai no podría salir del hospital. Le habían ordenado reposo absoluto.

Su seguro médico no cubría del todo los gastos e Ichigo no quiso pedir mas favores a los Ishida. Había pensado pedirle a su padre que la dejara ingresada en la clínica Kurosaki, pero eso implicaba tener que hablar con él y darle muchas explicaciones. Tendría que hacer las paces con el viejo y de momento, no estaba dispuesto. Le había herido en su orgullo y eso no se lo perdonaría fácilmente. La única opción que le quedaba era hacer horas extras en la cafetería para poderle pagar el hospital a Mai. Ella le había pedido ayuda, una ayuda que estaba en sus manos, una ayuda que no dependía de tener poderes ni nada por el estilo, así que era su oportunidad de sentirse útil. Recordó que sus ahorros se habían ido a la porra ayudando al grupo y se sintió avergonzado al pensar que quizá tendría que pedirle a Orihime y a Tatsuki que le dejaran quedarse durante un tiempo más en su casa; pero sabía que sus amigas no se lo negarían, y mas si era para poder darle todo su sueldo a Mai. Puede que Tatsuki le echara la bronca, llamandole de todo menos bonito, tachándole de pringado o de pagafantas, pero eso era lo de menos. Era la forma que tenía el marimacho de su amiga de cuidar de él.

Siguiendo su camino, reflexionó entonces sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Evidentemente, Rukia no había abandonado su mente desde que se había separado de ella para ir al hospital. Sabía que aún tenían que hablar de muchas cosas, pero el mero hecho de saber que por fín estaban juntos y que por fín se habían admitido que se amaban le hacía ignorar todo lo demás. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, es mas, ahora su única preocupación con respecto a ella era cuándo volvería a verla. Sabía que sería después del trabajo pero incluso eso le parecía demasiado tiempo. Sonrió como un idiota mientras posaba sus ojos en su tatuaje, ahora al descubierto, de la luna. Se le había pasado una idea por la cabeza con respecto a ellos dos, tenía algo que proponerle a su enana...

Al doblar una esquina, divisó la cafetería justo en frente, pero algo no iba bien. Observó consternado cómo en la entrada se agolpaban unos seis periodistas, esperandole. Cómo coño se habían enterado de que él trabajaba ahí? Detrás de ellos, habían unos grupos de fans con pancartas, que cantaban al unísono un lema:

**-"Ichigo forever! Su gente le defiende! Ichigo forever, Ichi es inocente!"**

En las pancartas habían fotos suyas de todas clases, incluso de cuando tenía el pelo corto! Cómo las habían conseguido?

Sonrió enternecido al ver la reacción que habían tenido sus fans después de todo el escandalo sobre su pelea con Zero. Se alegró de que, mas o menos, todo se hubiese solucionado, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió tremendamente culpable puesto que no sólo era verdad que él había golpeado a Zero, sino que también les había ocultado la autoría de sus letras a sus fans. Es cierto que Naoko Tsudeki había logrado apaciguar los ánimos, pero precisamente el error de ellos había sido dejar que ella tomase las riendas. Su instinto nunca le fallaba. Él era el único que siempre se había negado al patrocinio de "Play It", puesto que prefería mil veces ser conocidos poco a poco, y por su música, que no subir la escalera del éxito de tres en tres escalones, que era lo que suponía ser un grupo reconocido y apadrinado por una periodista tan famosa. Era por ella y por los numerosos enemigos que tenía en la prensa por lo que se habían metido en aquel lío con ese maldito cámara escondido y espiándolos en los baños. Sentía que se habían vendido por dinero y lo que habría sido una disputa entre compañeros que quizá habrían sabido arreglar ellos sólos más adelante, ahora se había convertido en carnada de programas del corazón y en el principal motivo por el que ahora RED era conocido.

Con sigilosa habilidad, logró llegar a la parte de atrás sin ser visto y se coló por la trastienda. Entró en el pequeño despacho que su jefa tenía mientras que la oía decirle a los periodistas que allí no trabajaba ningún Ichigo Kurosaki. El pelinaranja pensó que estaba resultando muy convincente...

**-"Hey! Hola Ichigo!"** le saludó uno de sus compañeros, que iba cargado hacia la cocina con una bandeja llena de platos sucios.

**-"Hola Einichi, qué haces aqui a estas horas? No estabas de vacaciones?"** le preguntó el pelinaranja, acercándose a él para ayudarle.

El muchacho le miró con ojos culpables. **-"Bueno, verás, hay una nueva baja en la plantilla y la señora Kuratawa me llamó para que viniera esta misma mañana..."**

Ichigo parpadeó sin entender. **-"Una nueva baja?"** preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

**-"Sí. Tú, Kurosaki Ichigo"** respondió su jefa desde detrás.

Ichigo se giró hacia ella sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

**-"Cómo dice?"**

**-"Lo siento, Kurosaki. Eres un buen empleado y has hecho bien tu trabajo, pero este es un lugar serio y no quiero tenerlo todo el día lleno de periodistas y de fans histéricas. Aqui damos de comer a familias respetuosas que quieren descansar de su día a día."**

**-"No puedo creerlo, me despide sólo por eso? Sabe muy bien que esto no es justo! Llevo un año y medio aqui y no he faltado nunca! Ni por ensayos ni por conciertos! El grupo nunca me ha impedido ser responsable en mi trabajo!"** se defendió Ichigo.

**-"Lo sé, hijo mio. Pero ahora ya no eres un simple estudiante. Eres demasiado conocido. No insistas, sabes que no cambiaré de decisión"** le dijo la mujer, de unos cincuenta y tantos años y chapada un poco a la antígua. Se acercó a su escritorio y con una llave abrió un cajón. Sacó un sobre de color carne y se lo entregó a Ichigo.

**-"Aqui tienes tu parte del més, tus pagas extras y tu liquidación, que incluye los sueldos de los meses por los que te había contratado. Cuentalo todo si quieres, aunque sabes que soy legal y honrada y que estará hasta el último yen."**

Ichigo no dijo nada, tan solo miró el sobre con la mandíbula apretada.

**-"No me mires así, joven. Estoy segura de que con tu éxito ya no necesitarás de un trabajo. Ganarás dinero a montones, mucho más que cargando bandejas. Cuidate Kurosaki, eres un buen chico. Suerte" **le dijo la mujer, dandole una palmada en el hombro.

Ichigo la miró dolido. **-"Si, un buen chico al que no ha dudado en despedir" **le respondió, decepcionado. El tono apagado y contrariado de su voz hizo que la señora Kuratawa se sintiera tremendamente culpable. Apreciaba mucho al pelinaranja, pero más apreciaba el negocio que había heredado de su familia.

**-"Lo siento, Kurosaki"** se disculpó de forma sincera.

**-"Ya..." **contradijo él. Otra que le había herido en su orgullo. Es que no podía llevar una vida normal sin que le castigasen por estar en un grupo de música? Durante mucho tiempo su trabajo había sido lo único que le había reconfortado, lo único que le recordaba que aún sabía hacer algo bien, algo bueno...

Sin nada más que decir, les dedicó una mirada apagada a sus compañeros, cuyos ojos lo observaban como si de corderitos degollados se trataran. Salió de la trastienda con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado. Ese golpe no se lo esperaba. Por qué mierda se habían torcido tanto las cosas? Él sólo quería hacer música, joder!.

Más triste y decaído que enfadado, se sentó en un banco a varias manzanas de allí. Y ahora, cómo podría alquilarse algo y pagarle el hospital a Mai? El recuerdo de una Naoko Tsudeki mirandole con depravación y de una Rukia malévola planeando que apareciera en revistas en ropa interior y posando de forma sexy acudió a su mente como una posibilidad a su ruina...

**-"Y una mierda!"** exclamó, negando efusivamente con la cabeza. Muy al contrario de lo que el impertinente cuatro ojos de Ishida pensaba, él era un músico decente y no un puto playboy!

Suspirando, abrió el sobre que la señora Kuratawa le había entregado. Sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos al ver la cantidad de dinero que había dentro. Su despido le había proporcionado algo bueno al fin y al cabo y es que con ese dinero podría alquilarse un piso más o menos decente y pagarle a Mai las atenciones de dos semanas. Para ese entonces, quizá ya habría ganado dinero con las actuaciones del grupo, -de forma honrada- se recordó, con las mejillas enrojecidas, y podría seguir dandole dinero a la pobre pelirroja hasta que ella saliera del hospital y pudiera empezar a valerse por sí misma. Mai era una chica fuerte y decidida y demasiado orgullosa para ser mantenida por él eternamente. Estaba seguro de que a penas le diesen el alta, la chica se buscaría la vida.

_Dos semanas..._

Entonces un nuevo pensamiento acudió a su cabeza. Para esas fechas ya habrían participado en los Japan Music Awards. Después de todo el lío...seguirían siendo de los grupos favoritos por la opinión pública? Lograrían ganar? Aún les quedaban muchas cosas por hacer para presentar su candidatura. Esperaba que la prensa del corazón no hubiera desacreditado mucho a Rukia, pues todavía tenía mucho trabajo por delante y a todos los efectos, ella era su representante, su mánager y la principal mediadora entre ellos y todos los proveedores e inversores.

Como llamada del destino, más que mera coincidencia, observó justo enfrente de donde estaba sentado, una inmobiliaria que, aún siendo fin de semana, estaba abierta. Ciertamente Japón pasaba por una crisis económica y que los negocios abriesen todos los días era clara muestra de ello.

Sin dudarlo, se encaminó hacia el establecimiento y entró en el lugar.

Una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, con vívos ojos chocolate ocultos tras sus gafas y rostro amable, le recibió con entusiasmo. No le había infundado confianza aquel joven de llamativos cabellos naranjas a primera instancia, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo reconocer la simpleza y la educación en él. No era común encontrar jóvenes educados en aquellos días y la verdad, con los pocos clientes que tenía, no podía andar con remilgos a la hora de recibir a alguno.

**-"Buenas tardes, muchacho. Puedo ayudarte en algo?"** le preguntó, acercandose a él y ofreciendole su mano para estrecharsela.

Ichigo correspondió el gesto de inmediato. -**"Buenas tardes. Sí, necesito alquilar un piso para** **mudarme de forma inmediata".** Su aterciopelada y masculina voz descolocó a la mujer, pues, aquel tono no encajaba con un rostro tan bello y delicado.

**-"No quisiera parecer desconfiada, joven, pero...tienes medios para pagar un alquiler? Deberías abonar mis honorarios, el alquiler de un més mas otro més de fianza"** le informó, cautelosa.

Ichigo le sonrió y le enseñó algunos billetes que estaban en el interior del sobre de color carne.

**-"Soluciona eso sus dudas, señora?"** le respondió, con su sexy sonrisa ladeada.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos al comprobar la cantidad de dinero que había en el interior del sobre. Sus gafas reflejaron la luz, escondiendo sus destelleantes ojos y una sonrisa pícara decoró sus encarminados labios.

**-"Me soluciona mucho más que mis dudas"** le canturreó, invitandolo a sentarse, **-"Y dime, en qué tipo de casa estas pensando?".**

[][][][[][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Cuando su conciencia regresó de nuevo y su organismo comenzó a ponerse en funcionamiento y a activarse, lo primo que hizo fue sonreir. El aroma a Ichigo que desprendía su almohada le inundó la pituitaria, transmitiendole por todo su organismo una embriagadora sensacion de felicidad. Estaba en su cama, liada entre sus sábanas, oliendo a él y había dormido de maravilla. Incorporandose en el colchón mientras se rascaba los ojos, aún adormilada, miró hacia la ventana. Por la luz que se colaba entre las persianas dedujo que ya debían de ser más de las doce del medio dia, pero no le dió tiempo a seguir preguntandose qué hora era, pues alguien se lo aclaró de inmediato:

**-"GOOOOD AFTERNOON, RUKIAAA-CHANN!" **de pronto interrumpió en la habitación el loco de Isshin, volando por los aires y dispuesto a propinarle a la shinigami su "amoroso saludo a estilo Kurosaki". Pero cuando los negros ojos del loco doctor se posaron en su pequeña víctima, la vió tan preciosa, tan indefensa e inocente, allí metidita en la cama de su hijo, con su brillante pelo azabache revuelto, con aquellos ojos enormes y violetas mirandole con sorpresa, que su ataque se frenó en seco y se dejó caer sobre Rukia, lloriqueando.

**-"Ohhh no puedo! eres demasiado mona Rukia-chan! Ohhhhhh, mi tercera hijaaa!" **le dijo, sobeteandole la cara por sus mejillas. De pronto un certero golpe en la cabeza hizo que el hombre se tirara al suelo, retorciendose de dolor.

**-"Ya estas empezando a darle porculo, baka?".** Karin había acudido tambien a darle los buenos días a Rukia y, de camino, quitarse al sobón de su padre de encima.

Rukia sonrió al presenciar tal familiar acontecimiento. **-"Buenos días, Karin-chan"** le saludó, poniendose de pié mientras esquivaba a Isshin y sus lloriqueos.

La hermana de Ichigo sonrió. **-"Buenos días? Querrás decir buenas tardes! Son más de las cuatro!"**

Rukia parpadeó sorprendida. Tanto había dormido? Luego escuchó unas voces que provenían del salón.

**-"De verdad, Yuzu-chan! Si pruebas el pescado con mermelada de fresa y sésamo, está delicioso!"** Se oyó una dulce voz femenina

**-"Es cierto! Yo lo probé con ella y mis papilas degustativas alucinaron!"** coincidió otra voz masculina, enérgica.

**-"Querrás decir papilas gustativas, primito"** le corrigió otra voz femenina, aunque de tono más grave que la primera.

**-"Bueno, yo...quizá algún día lo pruebe, jejeje.."** se oyó otra voz más infantil.

Rukia sonrió. **-" Esos son Orihime, Natsu y Tatsuki?".**

Karin se rascó la nuca con cara de fastidio, el mismo gesto que solía hacer su hermano.

**-"Llevan un rato esperando a que te despertaras. Ichigo les ha escrito un mensaje pidiendoles que vinieran aquí a buscarte. Les ha dicho algo sobre una mudanza",** le informó.

**-"Una mudanza?"** Entonces Rukia buscó su móvil dentro de su bolso, que lo había dejado encima del escritorio de Ichigo. Al sacarlo, efectivamente tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y un mensaje. No había escuchado nada porque lo había dejado en "modo silencio". El mensaje era de Ichigo:

"Buenos días, enana! He encontrado piso así que necesito

que me ayudes a empacar mis cosas. No pienso entrar y

ver al viejo así que te he mandado a los chicos para que te

ayuden. Les he prometido invitarles a cenar en casa y a ti...bueno...

ya te compensaré por tu ayuda, jejeje.

Ellos ya saben la dirección. Te veo luego, _mi Luna."_

Rukia se rió indignada, pero tendría cara? Su primer día como novios y le mandaba a ocuparse de su mudanza? Menos mal que le había puesto eso de _su luna_ al final del mensaje, o si no, lo iba a ayudar cuando las ranas criasen pelo! Tras percatarse y releer aquello de " ya te compensaré por tu ayuda", un furioso rubor cubrió sus mejillas y sintió un pellizco en el estómago.

Karin la miró con rostro burlón y enarcó una ceja.

**-"Qué te ha escrito mi hermano? Algo indecoroso?"**

Rukia le recriminó la broma con la mirada y luego le acarició el pelo con actitud familiar.

Isshin, quien seguía exagerando lloriqueando en el suelo se levantó de inmediato, adoptando su ya mas que conocida pose de padre molón e inteligente. Se llevó la mano al mentón y dijo:

**-" Así que...mi hijo se va a mudar, eh? No va a volver a casa...".**

Rukia tragó duro, sin verselas venir, y asintió apenandose del pobre Isshin y de sus hermanas.

**-"Padre..."** Karin iba a cuestionar su seriedad, pero vió en los ojos del hombre tristeza de verdad reflejada por unos instantes.

**-"Bueno! eso significa intimidad con Rukia-chan para tener sexo a todas horas! así que pronto seré abuelo después de todo, buahahaha!"**, se rió a grandes carcajadas, adoptando una pose triunfal.

Rukia y Karin calleron al suelo.

**-"Maldito idiota!"** gritaron las dos a la vez, propinandole una patada al mismo tiempo al loco médico que lo mandó a rodar escaleras abajo.

**-"Ahhhh! Esto sí que es estar en familiaaaa!"** se oyó gritar al hombre, mientras rodaba cual bola de nueve por los peldaños.

Ambas chicas se miraron luego.

**-"Es verdad que Ichi-nii ya no volverá a casa, no?".**

A Rukia le alegró enormemente que Karin volviera a utilizar ese apelativo para referirse a Ichigo.

-**"Eso parece..." **admitió, esperando que su hermana no se lo tomase demasiado mal.

Karin entonces sonrió y se acercó a Rukia. **-"Bueno, has cumplido tu promesa, sé que ahora él va a estar bien, que le has traido de vuelta y eso me vale"**. Su sonrisa sincera hizo que Rukia la abrazase, contenta.

**-"Tan solo procura que venga a visitarnos a menudo, vale?"** le pidió, no sin poder disimular algo de tristeza en su voz.

**-"Ahh.." **le susurró,** -"Eso también es una promesa, al igual que también me ocuparé de que arregle sus diferencias con tu padre".**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Unas tres horas más tarde, los tres iban andando por las calles de Karakura cargados con un par de maletas y varias cajas.

**-"Menuda cara que tiene...como si no tuviéramos trabajo que hacer! Hay que empezar con los preparativos para grabar el videoclip para presentarnos a los "awards" y ensayar duro!" **se quejaba Rukia, mientras llevaba una caja en una mano y con la otra tiraba de una maleta.

**-"Eso suena genial! Estoy encendido!" **medio canturreó Natsu, a quien todo aquello le daba igual principalmente por tres motivos: 1) estaría todo el día junto a Orihime, 2) tendría cena gratis! Y 3), dispondría de una nueva casa en la que encasquetarse a dormir cuando quisiera.

**-"Espero que ahora todo vaya bien despues del lío que se ha montado" **expresó Tatsuki, preocupada por el grupo.

**-"Todo irá bien, seguro!" **exclamó felíz Orihime, quien cargaba otra caja un poco más grande.

**-"Oid chicos, tengo que hablaros de Zero, vereis..." **comenzó a hablar Rukia, pero su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendola. Con prisa, le pasó la caja a Tatsuki y se adelantó a ellos, tirando de la maleta y descolgando con la otra mano. Luego se giró hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, y gesticuló con los labios en silencio, para que sus amigos la entendieran. Todos leyeron un claro: "Es para el grupo" en sus labios.

**-"Genial!" **celebró Tatsuki, entregándole la caja que Rukia le había dado a Natsu y provocando que por las dimensiones de las mismas, el pobre pelirrosa dejara de ver.

**-"Oii, temme!"** protestó.

**-"Voy a ver si me entero de algo de la conversación"** les explicó, adelantandose y poniendose junto a Rukia, quien le pidió con la mirada que la ayudase a cargar con la maleta, pues necesitaba sacar su agenda y apuntar algo.

**-"No te preocupes, Natsu-san, yo te guío"** le animó Orihime.

El mero hecho de escuchar la dulce y alegre voz de la chica hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara. Era un alivio que no se viera su rostro tras las cajas.

**-"Nunca antes te había visto tan felíz como hoy.."** le dijo, intentando entablar conversación. Había algo que quería saber y que necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no se había atrevido por timidez hasta ese momento. El hecho de tener el rostro oculto le dieron un poco de valentía.

**-"Tu crees? Bueno, quizás tengas razón" **coincidió. **-"cuidado, tienes que subir a la acera"** le indicó.

**-"Es por...es por Rukia e Ichigo, no?" **cuestionó, yendo al grano.

**-"Por supuesto! La liga Ichiruki cumplió con su deber, eh? Jajaja!" **respondió, alegre.

**-"Ne, Orihime-chan, hay una cosa que no comprendo de tí" **comenzó, un poco titubeante.

**-"El qué?"** Natsu no pudo ver el interés en su rostro aunque sí se lo notó en la voz.

**-"Sé que has estado enamorada de Ichigo mucho tiempo y sin embargo, te has volcado para que ahora él esté con Rukia. Cómo has sido capaz de hacer eso? No te ha dolido?"** Al escucharse a sí mismo demasiado serio, carraspeó **-"Quiero decir, eso es un coñazo, no? Pffff!"** intentó parecer despreocupado.

**-"Yo comprendí hace mucho que cuando amas a alguien de verdad, lo que más te importa es su felicidad. Dá igual si esa persona no te quiere de la misma forma, porque él no pidió que me enamorase de él, fué mi decisión, así que no es justo desearle el mal tan solo por no poder corresponderme. Así que, más allá del dolor, supe recomponerme y me prometí que averiguaría la forma de ayudarle a ser felíz"**. Paró en su discurso para ver si Natsu decía algo, pero tan sólo escuchó el sonido de sus pasos mientras que observó su escandalosa cabellera rosa por encima de las cajas. Era obvio que el joven quería que se siguiera explicando.

**-"Sabía desde hacía mucho que la felicidad de Ichigo-kun estaba con Rukia-chan, así que cuando ella volvió, supe lo que tenía que hacer".**

**-"Ellos no se conocieron desde niños, verdad? Y Rukia-chan tampoco es tu prima. Ichigo me lo contó, pero aún así, sigo sin saber cual es la historia de esos dos".**

**-"Es una historia complicada y a la vez preciosa. Se merecen estar juntos" **le resumió. Querría contarle a Natsu lo que eran en realidad sus amigos, pero mejor sería no hacerlo. Natsu no necesitaba saber de los hollows, ni de las almas, ni de los shinigami, ni tampoco saber que el cielo no era como en la religión se lo pintaban. Quería mantenerlo lejos de todo eso, que siguiera tan felíz y enérgico como siempre, revoloteando por ahí con su skate y con su gato. Así es como a ella le gustaba.

**-"Así que ahora, estoy felíz porque mi amor por Ichigo por fín ha encontrado una puerta por donde irse de mi corazón. He cumplido con mi promesa y le he dado salida a esos sentimientos. He cuidado de él" **concluyó, sintiendose dichosa de forma sincera.

Natsu sonrió tras las cajas al oirla. Precisamente era esa forma de ser de Orihime, su bondad, la inexistencia de egoismo en su persona, su sinceridad y humildad, lo que le habían hecho fijarse en ella. Eran ese tipo de cosas lo que le llamaban la atención en una mujer más que su aspecto físico. Sabía que Orihime era una chica despampanante y preciosa, pero tan sólo cuando la conoció mejor fué cuando, por primera vez en su vida, se había enteresado de verdad por ella. Él buscaba una compañera y no compañía femenina. Para él, eran dos cosas completamente distintas.

Enrojeció y sus brazos temblaron un poco. Si ella lo notaba, pensaría que era por el peso de las cajas, pero, en realidad, temblaba de nervios por lo que vendría a continuación.

**-"Y ahora...ejem...etto...y ahora, qué vas a hacer?"** cuestionó, casi echando humo por la boca del calor que sentía.

**-"Ah, pues, no sé! Lo mismo me dedico a estudiar cocina y me convierto en una ran Cheff! Y así podría compartir con el mundo mis originales recetas!" **fantaseó la joven. Natsu maldijo para sus adentros al oirla. Joder! Cuando había practicado con Happy esa mañana todo había sido mucho mas fácil.

**-"No...me refiero a...ahora que no tienes que cuidar de alguien...po...podrías dejar que alguien cuidara de ti" **. Eah! Ya estaba! Lo había soltado.

**-"Bueno, Tatsuki ya cuida de mi" **observó la linda pechugona, llevandose pensativa la mano a la barbilla. **-"Y también Ishida, y todos!"**

Natsu casi se cae al tropezar con todas las cajas. **-"Wuahahaa!"** gritó, trastabillando. Ella no había entendido nada! Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, volvió a intentarlo.

**-"No me refiero a eso! Quiero decir...ejem...esa puerta de tu corazón...la dejarás abierta?".**

Se hizo el silencio por unos instantes y Natsu sintió ganas de hundir la cabeza en una de las cajas y no sacarla jamás.

De pronto notó cómo el peso se volvía más libiano y levantó el rostro tan solo para ver cómo Orihime le quitaba una de las cajas, devolviendole la visión y dejando su rostro al descubierto. La miró con pánico durante unos segundos.

**-"Ya sé lo que quieres decirme"** le dijo, con expresión seria, intentando fruncir el ceño.

Natsu tragó duro. **-"En...enserio?". **Estaba temblando como un flan.

**-"Quieres que seamos más amigos para que te deje acompañarme a buscar más lencería, verdad? Jajaja! Claro! Tú tienes muy buen gusto, podrías ayudarme a elegir los tangas!" **exclamó, totalmente entusiasmada.

**-"Waahaaaaaaaaaa!"** de nuevo Natsu tropezó y esta vez, sí que se calló al suelo con las cajas.

**-"Natsu-san! Pero si ya podías ver! Cómo te has caido?" **le preguntó la joven, socorriendole.

El pelirrosa, fastidiado, resopló hacia arriba haciendo que el aire levantase el flequillo sobre su frente. Por qué eran tan complicadas las mujeres!? De rodillas, volvió a meter algunas cosas que se habían salido de la caja. Cuando se dispuso a cerrarla, todavía muy frustrado y con las mejillas aún sonrosadas, las suaves manos de la chica se posaron sobre las suyas, acariciandolas con cariño. Natsu levantó el rostro y se encontró con unos ojos grises enormes y llenos de ternura y con un suave rostro de niña que le sonreía con rubor en las mejillas.

**-"La dejaré abierta"** le dijo, con inocencia, mientras que le daba un suave golpecito en la naríz con el índice y se levantaba para acelerar el paso y ponerse junto a Tatsuki.

Aquello dejó a Natsu boquiabierto. Realmente ella había captado el mensaje? Le estaba dando esperanzas? La mera idea de verse correspondido por Orihime le hizo sufrir un shock y desplomarse en el suelo, rojo como un tomate y echando humo por la boca.

Desde unos metros más adelante, Orihime lo vió y soltó una sonrisilla, lo que provocó que Tatsuki mirase hacia su primo.

**-"Ese idiota, qué hace en el suelo? Debe de estar todavía resacoso".**

Orihime en cambio sabía qué le ocurría a Natsu y la cálida sensación que brotaba en su pecho le decía que eso no le desagradaba... en lo más mínimo...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Pasada una media hora, Tatsuki comprobó su navegador en el móvil. Según la dirección que les había dado Ichigo, ya estaban en el lugar exacto. Se encontraban en un barrio residencial, a las afueras de Karakura. Parecía una zona tranquila. Las casas eran adosadas, tipo unifamiliar, aunque por su tamaño no debían de tener más de dos dormitorios. Todas tenían una entradita pequeña, con una cancela, antes de dar a la puerta principal de la casa. Algunos propietarios tenían plantas sembradas, utilizandolas a modo de jardín y otros, habían enlozado el suelo, utilizandolos como un pequeño garaje para sus motos o para sus bicicletas. Al final de cada grupo de casas, había banquitos y un pequeño parque con zona de juegos para los niños, para separarlas por zonas. Parecía un buen lugar.

**-"Y bien, ahora qué?"** preguntó Rukia. Pero antes de que sus amigos respondieran, oyeron la voz del pelinaranja, llamandoles.

**-"Oiii! Aqui!"** les sonreía entusiasmado Ichigo, sacando medio cuerpo por una de las ventanas del piso superior de su nueva casa.

**-"Menos mal, estoy agotado"** se quejó Natsu, sudando a mares.

**-"Eso es porque te has ofrecido a llevar todas las cajas que llevaba Orihime, idiota"** le regañó su prima.

**-"Ejem...hay que...hay que ser un caballero" **se defendió el pellirrosa, con las mejillas de nuevo encendidas.

**-"Haaaa? Y Rukia y yo no merecemos de tu caballerosidad?"** le pinchó Tatsuki, esbozando una sonrisa perversa.

**-"Déjalo ya, pobrecillo, él sabe que nosotras tenemos más fuerza que Orihime debido a que practicamos artes marciales, verdad Natsu?" **salió Rukia en su defensa, guiñándole un ojo.

**-"Haai!"** asintió el muchacho, agarrandose a un clavo ardiendo.

**-"Arigatou, Natsu-san"**, le agradeció Orihime, sosteniendo al pequeño Happy en brazos.

Apenas llegaron a la casa, comprobaron que la cancela estaba abierta y entraron. Tatsuki iba a llamar al timbre justo cuando Ichigo abrió la puerta principal. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y tanto su ropa como sus manos estaban manchadas de pintura. Parecía cansado, pero eso no bastó para evitar que Rukia le diera su saludo personalizado.

**-"Tawaakeeeeeeeeeee!"** le gritó, realizando una ejecución perfecta de su famosa patada voladora y propinandole a su pobre novio un certero taconazo en toda la cara que lo lanzó al suelo a varios metros de la entrada.

Los tres amigos los vieron volar por los aires a cámara lenta con una pequeña gota de sudor resbalandoles por la frente.

**-"Qué mierda, Rukia! por qué has hecho eso maldita enana del demonio!?"** le gritó el pelinaranja incorporandose del suelo y con una mano en la naríz.. La pequeña shinigami ya estaba encarandole nuevamente.

**-"Te parece bonito hacernos cargar con todas tus cosas mientras tú estabas aquí de rositas, eh? Sabes cuánto hemos andado!? Por qué no nos avisaste de que estaba a las afueras, maldito imbécil!? Podríamos haber cogido un taxi o un autobús!"**

**-"Qué? Pensé que serían lo suficientemente listos como para hacerlo! Y me acabo de mudar, yo que sé cuál autobús es el que llega a esta zona?** **Y no he estado de rositas, he estado pintando** **la casa y arreglandola!"** se defendió, haciendo un ademán con los brazos extendidos señalando el salón.

Fué entonces cuando Rukia se fijó en la casa. Los pocos muebles que tenía estaban colocados en el centro y cubiertos con plásticos para protegerlos de la pintura. El lugar estaba totalmente ventilado, con todas las ventanas abiertas, para eliminar cuanto antes el olor a pintura. Ichigo tenia una graciosa mancha de pintura blanca en la punta de su naríz y eso junto con algunas hebras naranjas saliendose de su coleta, sus brazos en jarras y las cejas fruncidas le daban un aspecto encantador.

**-"Ara, ara! Es que ni porque ahora esteis juntos vais a dejar de pelearos?" **entró Tatsuki, dejando las cosas que cargaba a un lado.

Al mismo tiempo, Natsu y Orihime entraron correteando por todas las habitaciones y husmeandolo todo, como si fueran un par de críos revoltosos.

**-"Ichigoo! No seas mal educado, enséñanos la casa!"** le gritó Natsu desde una de las habitaciones.

**-"Pero si ya la estas viendo tú mismo!" **le respondió Tatsuki, riendose mientras iba a buscar a aquellos dos cotillas y dejando solos a Ichigo y a Rukia en el salón.

**-"Mira que eres bruta, enana! Tatsuki tiene razón. Es así como vamos a tratarnos? Como si nada?"** le reprendió, cruzandose de brazos. Rukia rió por lo bajo y se acercó a él contoneando sutilmente sus caderas.

**-"No sé...tú y yo siempre hemos funcionado bien así, no crees?"**. Le lanzó una mirada juguetona mientras que posó una de sus manos en un antebrazo de Ichigo. El joven no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar a su coqueteo.

**-"Tampoco creo que nos pasara nada malo si nos saludaramos de otra forma un poco más cercana..." **hizo una pausa mientras que llevaba uno de los negros mechones de ella detrás de su oreja. **-"...hoy he tenido un día duro, sabes? Me merecía algo de mimos"**. Esbozó una sonrisa sexy que desarmó a Rukia de inmediato mientras que sus manos recorrieron su espalda lentamente, bajando hacia su cintura, y es que la pequeñaja había olvidado que, en cuanto a juegos de seducción, Ichigo le llevaba mucha ventaja.

**-"Yo...tampoco lo he tenido muy bueno, sabes? Un ogro maltratador y esclavista me ha hecho desarmar toda su habitación..." **le respondió, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de Ichigo mientras que él enterraba suavemente su cara entre su cuello y su clavícula y aspiraba su aroma.

**-"Hooo, avísame cuando le veas para darle una buena paliza"** le respondió él, con la voz sensual, abandonando su cuello para rozar ahora sus labios. Rukia estuvo a punto de entregarse de nuevo a otro de sus apasionados besos cuando sintió un pellizco en una de sus nalgas.

**-"Auch!" **se quejó.

Ichigo entonces sonrió entre dientes mietras volvía a pellizcar su redondo y perfecto trasero.

**-"A partir de ahora, ese va a ser mi saludo especial cada vez que te vea"** le informó, juguetón.

**-"Idiota.." **contestó ella, sonriendo como una tonta y con las mejillas encendidas. Ichigo ya le habia manoseado el trasero cuando se besaron en el almacén durante el último concierto, pero ahí ya se lo esperaba, puesto que se habían dejado llevar por la pasión. Ahora, en cambio, la había cogido desprevenida. No había pensado en que, de ahora en adelante, Ichigo mostraría otra actitud con ella aunque no estuviesen a solas en la oscuridad y lo que es mas, tendría pleno derecho a ello. La idea entonces de que ambos se pertenecian hiceron que su estómago diera un vuelco y su pulso se acelerara.

**-"Wahahahaa! Ichigoo! Esto mola! Y dónde podré dormir yo, eh?!"** apareció Natsu revoloteando.

**-"Ichigo espero que la cena a la que nos vas a invitar merezca la pena o si no te partiré la cara" **le amenazó Tatsuki.

**-"Ichigo-kun! Quieres que cocine yo para celebrarlo?"** le cuestionó Orihime saliendo de la cocina.

Ambos jóvenes les miraron y sonrieron. Desde luego, estaban deseando tener un rato de intimidad, pero, de momento, pasarían la velada con sus amigos.

Tras un par de horas todos estaban en el salón, sentados en el suelo alrededor de una mesa de cristal cuadrada, con patas de madera. Ichigo la había cubierto con un mantel y había encargado comida china a uno de los mejores restaurantes de karakura, puesto que su nevera a penas tenía lo básico: Agua, leche, zumo, algo de fruta, pan, mantequilla y cereales para el desayuno.

Los chicos habían disfrutado de una buena cena, charlando amenamente, bromeando, riendo y leugo Ichigo les puso al corriente de todo lo que le había ocurrido en ese día.

**-"Vaya, siento mucho lo de tu trabajo"** empatizó Tatsuki.

**-"Bueeno, así tendrás más tiempo para dedicarte al grupo!" **resolvió de forma despreocupada Natsu, quien estaba dando buena cuenta del postre que habían pedido.

**-"Me preocupa todavía las consecuencias que puedan traernos todo este lio que se ha montado. Sé que tengo que ser paciente y esperar a que pase unos días y que todo se calme, pero no dejo de sentirme preocupado porque sigan acosando a mi familia o inventandose historias sobre nosotros.."** se explicó Ichigo. Tatsuki asintió mostrando compartir la misma preocupación.

**-"Chicos, se os olvida una cosa"** les interrumpió Rukia. **-"Vuestra música sigue encantando a la gente, todavía teneis fuerza y energía, sois distintos, las letras siguen haciendo que la gente se sienta identificada e Ichigo sigue teniendo la misma voz que hace tres días. Seguireis siendo el mismo RED de siempre."**

**-"Eso es verdad! Además, la señorita Tsudeki ya ha puesto de su parte para que todo ****vuelva a la normalidad. Ella es una periodista seria y no se involucra con temas del corazón. Seguro que eso también os ayudará" **dijo Orihime.

**-"Y en teoría, ha logrado hacerse con las imagenes en donde se nos veía peleando" **sumó Ichigo, dejandose llevar un poco por el positivismo de sus compañeros.

Rukia agarró la mano de Ichigo y le miró a los ojos para transmitirle fuerza. **-"Yo me encargaré de que todo vaya bien. Además, mañana ya tengo una reunión con el representante de "Together for the world"**, se entusiasmó.

**-"Y quienes son esa gente?"** quiso saber Ichigo.

**-"Son una gran compañía que todos los años organizan una gala benéfica para recaudar fondos para proteger a los animales y al medio ambiente. Normalmente, piden la colaboración de grupos y artistas nuevos, ya que no se pueden permitir el lujo de pagar el caché que otras bandas más famosas o internacionales les pedirían. Hay algunas que deciden colaborar sin cobrar nada, pero, por desgracia, la codicia abunda más entre los humanos que la generosidad"** explicó Rukia.

**-"jajaja! Naanda? Rukia, hablas como sí tú no fueras humana!"** bromeó Natsu.

Rukia se mordió la lengua por haber tenido ese descuido y Tatsuki e Ichigo compartieron una mirada con ella.

**-"Qué pasa? He dicho algo malo?"** se extrañó el joven.

**-"Nee, Natsu, por que no me ayudas a recoger la mesa?" **le propuso Orihime, para distendir la conversación. Ahora fué ella la que le guiñó el ojo a Rukia.

**-"Haaiii!"** asintió el pelirrosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-"Así que esos eran los que te habían llamado antes por teléfono"** retomó el tema Tatsuki.

**-"Si. Les he dicho que les daría la respuesta mañana, cuando comprobase la agenda de RED junto a Tsudeki. Vosotros que opinais?"** quiso saber.

**-"A mi me gustaría participar y mas si es por una buena causa" **apuntó Ichigo.

**-"Además, eso nos hará más publicidad, de la sana, quiero decir" **coincidió Tatsuki.

**-"Aún así, no estoy del todo cómodo con Tsudeki. Esa mujer se cree que por financiarnos puede hacer con nosotros lo que quiera...".**

**-"Bueno, de eso me ocuparé yo. Soy vuestra mánager y he decidido convertir a Ishida en el segundo de forma oficial. Lo formalizaremos por contrato y especificaremos con un abogado los derechos de cada uno y hasta dónde podrá meter las narices Tsudeki" **resolvió Rukia con seguridad en sí misma.

Ichigo la miró anonadado y agradecido. Sus pupilas titilaron de orgullo al mirarla.

Cuando Natsu y Orihime volvieron al salón, Tatsuki les hizo señas con la cara para indicarles que deberían marcharse y dejar sólos a los tortolitos, pero, por "bendición" de kami, su mejor amiga y su primo eran un poco imbéciles y no se dieron cuenta.

**-"Bueno, voy a ir al baño a lavarme las manos. Pronto tendremos que irnos, no?"** dijo Rukia, provocando que Ichigo la mirara de inmediato con esa frase. Irse? La enana quería irse? Con un poco de resignación -aunque no mucha-, pensó que quizá era demasiado pronto para esperar a que ella pasara la noche con él. Todavía habían cosas que no habían hablado y, aunque estaba deseando dar el siguiente paso, dejaría que ella llevara el ritmo, sin presionarla. Salió pronto de sus cavilaciones cuando recordó que el grifo del lavabo tenía las tuercas sueltas y que la tubería no estaba bien sujeta.

**-"Oh, mierda! Espera Rukia, no abras el grif..!"** le avisó

**-"Kyaaaahh!"** la escuchó gritar desde el cuarto de baño.

**-"Tarde.." **se desanimó, llevandose una mano a la frente. -**"Iré a ver"** les dijo a sus amigos, que ignorandoles por completo, conectaron la tele y se acomodaron en el sofá.

Cuando Ichigo apareció en el cuarto de baño, la tuerca del grifo se había desenroscado por la presión y ahora salían pequeños chorros de agua por todas partes.

**-"Está fría!" **se quejó Rukia, con parte de la camiseta empapada. **-"Qué mierda de casa has alquilado, Ichigo?".**

**-"Una que llevaba tiempo sin habitarse. Estaba todo lleno de cal y tengo que hacer algunos cambios. No me ha dado tiempo a avisarte"** le explicó, mientras se acercaba y colocaba una palangana para recoger el agua que salia por la tuerca del grifo.

**-"Bueno, déjamelo a mí, esto sólo necesita un par de golpecitos, jijiji"** le dijo, girando sus muñecas para calentarlas y declarandole la guerra a ese maldito grifo que la había mojado.

Ichio detuvo sus manos.** -"Ni de coña! a caso no recuerdas lo que liaste en el hospital de Ishida aquella vez?".**

**-"Esos fueron los Bound, no yoo!"* **se defendió, forcejeando con él.

**-"De todas formas! Una chica no sabe nada sobre cómo arreglar estas cosas!"**

**-"Haaaa? En serio? Eres un machista, Kurosaki!"**

**-"No soy un machista! Una shinigami que vive como en la edad media no puede saber nada sobre fontanería! Y más si es una pijilla noble como tú!"**

El comentario ofensivo hacia su tremendo orgullo femenino la hizo agarrar la palangana que Ichigo había dejado en la pila del lavabo y lanzarsela a la cara para darle su merecido. Pero él había previsto su ataque y logró esquivarla con gran facilidad. Lo que no fue capaz de preveer nuestro querido naranjito es que la palangana golpeó con fuerza el grifo del lavabo, haciendo que este se disparara por los aires y dejara que el agua saliera en un potente chorro a su libre albedrío.

**-"Temme! Mira lo que has hecho!"** le riñó Ichigo, en un absurdo intento de tapar con las manos el chorro.

**-"Ha sido por tu culpa, imbécil!"** se unió ella, intentando taponarlo tambien, con la mala suerte de que se resbaló con el agua y tiró de Ichigo con ella. Los dos calleron al suelo, empapandose por completo.

Con los traseros doloridos se miraron los dos y cuando se vieron las pintas que tenían, ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

**-"Hay que ver, no llevas ni tres horas en mi nueva casa y ya la estas liando, enana"** le sonrió de forma cálida.

**-"Lo siento"** se disculpó con otra sonrisa, respirando de forma agitada por el forcejeo de antes.

Fue entonces cuando los dos guardaron silencio y compartieron un cruce de miradas bastante sinificativo. Rukia, completamente empapada, tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, dejandole muy poco a la imaginación de Ichigo. El top que llevaba, que era de color rosa pálido y de una fina tela veraniega, se ceñía a la perfección a sus pechos. Se le clareaba el sujetador, que era blanco, y para deleite del pelinaranja, se marcaban sus pezones, endurecidos por el roce con el agua fría. Estaba sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros, lo que hacía que estuviese inclinada un poco hacia adelante y enseñara el canalillo. Los jeans cortos y ajustados que llevaba se amoldaban como una segunda piel a sus exuberantes muslos, los cuales, al estar mojados, brillaban mostrando una tersura y suavidad incomparables. Su cabello, antes sujeto por un par de pinzas a cada lado de la cabeza, caía suelto ahora sobre su rostro, haciendo que sus mechones azabache definiesen aun más su cara redonda e hicieran contraste con aquellos enormes ojos violetas. Tenía su dulce boca de fresa entre abierta, despertando en Ichigo un deseo que difícilmente podría frenar. Necesitaba a Rukia y la necesitaba ahora, en ese mismo momento y le daba igual que aún no se hubiesen contado todo. Ellos ya sabían más que suficiente.

Entonces Rukia observó obnubilada cómo el se acercaba a ella y tomaba una de sus manos, llevandosela a la boca. Tras dedicarle una mirada ambarina, casi dorada, teniña de deseo, Ichigo comenzó a lamer cada uno de sus dedos. Comenzó por el índice, despacio, succionando suavemente mientras que dejaba que su suave lengua tocase sus llemas y sus labios calientes abrazasen su piel. Rukia profirió un jadeo sin poder evitarlo y siguió extasiada observando cómo él hacía lo propio con el resto de su mano. Cuando terminó con ellos, dejó su mano libre. Rukia quiso protestar, por ella que siguiera lamiendole las manos, pues tan solo eso había sido suficiente para que sus bragas ahora estuviesen húmedas y su bajo vientre palpitara de una forma que nunca había experimentado.

Ichigo se incorporó y se quitó la camiseta mojada, dejando su perfecto torso al descubierto. Sus abdominales se contrajeron como en una perfecta sinfonía cuando de nuevo se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Estaba con las rodillas en el suelo y sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros. Su vaquero, mojado, también se había ajustado a sus piernas y el botón se le había aflojado. Rukia observó embelesada cómo una traviesa gota de agua resbaló por entre sus pectorales, siguió zigzagueando por su abdomen, sorteó la fina capa de bello castaño que nacía debajo de su ombligo y se perdió por sus pantalones. La boca se le hizo agua, al imaginarse a ella misma recorriendo su cuerpo a su antojo, como aquella gota.

Ichigo volvió a tomar su mano y la dirigió hacia su pecho. Rukia, sorprendida y anonadada, resbaló su mano hacia abajo y acarició lentamente la piel de él, pasando sus manos por sus perfectos abdominales y deleitandose con su cálida piel. Ichigo la miraba de forma felina y su respiración se había acelerado.

**-"No tengas miedo de tocarme" **le dijo, con la mirada ardiente. Rukia sonrió, se acercó aún más y le soltó el pelo, tirando la goma al suelo y dejando que su suave cabello naranja cubriera la piel de su cuello. Tras enredar sus dedos en las ebras, le habló, muy cerca de su rostro.

**-"No tengo miedo. Tan sólo pensaba cuál sería la mejor manera de hacerlo" **le respondió, con voz sensual, correspondiendo a su mirada. Ichigo entonces la tomó por la nuca con una mano y con la otra la agarró por uno de sus muslos, inclinandose hacia adelante para tumbarla en el suelo. Su cuerpo se acomodó entre su piernas e Ichigo rozó sus intimidades de forma voluntaria, provocando un gemido por parte de Rukia. Ardiendo de deseo, se inclinó hasta rozar levemente sus labios para susurrarle con una sonrisa.

**-"Mientras seas tú quien lo haga, me dá igual. Haz conmigo lo que quieras"** le dijo casi como en un ruego, para al final, fundir su boca con la de ella en un beso arrebatador. Rukia volvió a gemir de placer y se entregó con furia, devorando la boca de él con la misma intensidad con la que él la había invadido.

Sus respiraciones aceleradas se entremezclaban cuando se separaban para tomar aire. Proceso de segundos, pues no se permitían más para dejar de besarse. Ichigo comenzó a acariciar su pierna, agarrando con fuerza su carne, como si quisiera llevarsela para sí. Era apasioando pero no le hacía daño. Ella acarició su espalda para luego meter las manos hacia dentro y apretar sus pectorales, magníficos y tonificados. Ichigo se separó del beso para incorporarse y dejar caer su peso en sus dos manos. La miraba con ferocidad animal mientras ella seguía sobando sus pectorales, apretandoselos, mordiendose el labio inferior por el deleite que le producía tener a un hombre como él encima. Ichigo interpretó a la perfección lo que sus ojos violetas, oscurecidos ahora por el deseo, le transmitían. Ya todo le dió igual, y se olvidó completamente de los que estaban en el salón, del agua que aún seguía saliendo a chorros y de que su primera vez con Rukia fuera a ser en el suelo del baño.

Con alevosía, empujó contra ella a la vez que la joven le oprimía los pectorales, rozando su erección contra su zona íntima. Aquello se sintió tan bien que Rukia volvió a gemir, sin poder desconectar sus orbes de las de él. Entonces Ichigo profirió una especie de gruñido, un gemido varonil y grave, antes de volverse a tumbar sobre ella y besarla con urgencia. Ambos entonces comenzaron un movimiento tentativo, acompasado, rozando sus zonas íntimas a la vez que sus lenguas bailaban juntas tanto dentro como fuera de la boca.

Tatsuki apagó la tele extrañada. Hacía un par de minutos que Natsu y Orihime habían ido a buscar a Ichigo y a Rukia al cuarto de baño. Qué coño estaban haciendo que aún no habían regresado?. Muerta de curiosidad fué a buscarlos. Se los encontró escondidos, uno a cada lado de la puerta del baño. Sus rostros, rojos como tomates, hacían destacar aún más los ojos abiertos como platos y las sonrisas de idiotas.

**-"Qué cojones?" **les preguntó, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban las de sus amigos. Y alli estaban, Ichigo y Rukia en pleno apogeo sexual, en plena violación inminente, casi arrancandose las ropas mojadas tirados en el suelo.

**-"oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh"** susurraban Orihime y Natsu, los dos tal para cual. De pronto, sintieron como eran tirados del cuello de sus ropas hacia atrás.

**-"Oi, yo quiero seguir viendo!"** se quejó Natsu.

**-"Tatsuki- chan!"** protestó Orihime quien al final, también había resultado ser una pervertidilla.

**-"Nos vamos a casa, par de mirones! Dejemos a esos dos que disfruten por fín de un rato de intimidad" **les dijo, arrastrandolos hacia la puerta. Antes de marcharse, buscó la llave principal de paso de la casa para cerrarla y cortar el agua. Estaba segura que, de lo contrario, ya podría inundarse que esos dos seguirían a lo suyo sin importarle lo más mínimo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, se volvió hacia dentro con una sonrisa.

**-"Ya era hora, par de idiotas"** susurró.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **Continuará...**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Bueno, buenooo! evidentemente había omitido en la introducción la pequeña sorpresita del final que os deja intuir que para el siguiente capi viene el LEMON, señores! ouuh yeah! Ohh Dios, yo tambien quiero cargarme el grifo del lavabo de mi casa y que venga Ichigo a reprenderme por ello! *babaass***

**Pero no sólo eso, pues la historia debe avanzar! así que sabréis definitivamente qué pasó entre Rukia y Sato así como que aparecerán Renji y Byakuya tal y como os comenté hace tiempo; pero antes de seguir adelantandoos cosas, qué tal si debatimos?**

**- Os he mostrado, mediante los recuerdos de Rukia, un flashback de la última conversación que tuvo con Sato, que, en mi opinión, os da un par de pistas sobre lo que ocurrió. Decidme, qué os ha parecido?**

**-Zero por fín se ha abierto con Rukia y se ha sincerado. Qué pasará con éste personaje más adelante? Ya habéis visto que Rukia intentó decirle algo a sus compañeros sobre él pero fué interrumpida. Qué creeis? Abogará por él para que no sea obligado a abandonar el grupo? **

**-Ichigo tiene casa nueva! siento no haberla descrito mucho, pero creo que era más importante contaros otras cosas en ese momento. Más adelante vereis mas de esa casa; además, Ichigo ha decidido pedirle algo a Rukia...qué creeis que será?**

**-Natsu y Orihime! qué os han parecido? a mi revoltosos, alegres y tiernos. Qué pasará con ellos? Realmente Orihime se ha percatado de los sentimientos que tiene Natsu por ella?**

**-Ichigo va a pagarle todas las atenciones a Mai. Tendrá problemas con Rukia por eso?**

*** El asterisco es para aclarar la alusión a la saga de los Bound. Sé que es de relleno, pero confío en que la hayais visto la mayoría y sepais a qué momento se referían Ichigo y Rukia en su pelea en los baños.**

**En fin, y qué viene más adelante?**

**El grupo actuará en la gala benéfica y comenzaran el rodaje del videoclip para participar en el concurso. Conoceréis un secreto que liga a Natsu con Rukia ( y que explicará algunas cosas que han pasado en capis anteriores) y también sabreis algo más de Takumi así como de la hermana de Sato, Lacuna. RED volverá a cantar evidentemente y entre tanto y tanto, os seguiré mostrando más facetas de Ichigo como amante, jejeje.**

**Sin nada mas que añadir - creo- me despido por el momento, gente! deseo de corazón que os haya gustado el capi y que me mandeis reviews para contarmelo, vale? UN ABRAZO CON CARIÑO DESDE ESPAÑA Y, COMO NO, QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**


	13. FEED THE MACHINE Parte I

HOLA A TODOS! Pues ya estoy de vuelta de nuevo después de un tiempecito...etto...ejem... qué tal estais? jejeje.

Pues nada, os traigo una nueva actualización, esta vez no tan larga, pues me he percatado de que si los capis son muy largos, desvío vuestra atención de cosas importantes si estas pasan muy seguidas, así que nada, a acortar los capis se ha dicho!

Este nuevo capi despeja dudas en mi opinión y cierra algunos cabos con lo que lo considero interesante de leer, además que...

ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMON x 2...BUAHAHAHAHA!

Os aclaro algunas cositas antes de dejaros leer, ok?:

-** "Diálogos"**

**- **_Narración del pasado de Rukia. Recuerdos. Pensamientos._

_-** "Diálogos pasados"**_

Bien, ahora sí. Espero de todo corazón que os guste. Espero vuestros reviews y vuestras teorías cuando leais, más abajo, la parte del debate. muuuuuuuaaaaksss!

* * *

Rukia notaba cómo era arrastrada y consumida por un ardor que ni en la más feroz de las batallas había sentido. Su piel se erizaba a cada contacto, la boca se le hacía agua como a quien está a punto de degustar algo delicioso, sus piernas temblaban, su bajo vientre palpitaba, sintiéndolo cada vez más húmedo, su estómago se contraía y su voz estaba fuera de control, profiriendo sonidos que nada tenían que ver con su autocontrol. Sentía que iba a morir, pero lo haría a gusto gritando su nombre una y otra vez. Saborearía cada letra, como si pudiera paladear la suave piel de Ichigo con cada sonido que emulara su lengua. Su sólo nombre ya la encendía: _ICHIGO..._

CAP. 13. **FEED THE MACHINE.** Parte 1**.**

Era curioso como Ichigo pensaba que el agua siempre había estado íntimamente relacionada con él y con Rukia. En su memoria perduraba aquella conversación que tuvieron el día en el que descubrió que su madre había sido asesinada por un hollow. Ese mismo hollow que luego propició que ella mostrase preocupación y afecto por él por primera vez. Todavía podía recordar su rostro bajo la lluvia mientras colocaba su cabeza en su regazo para sanarle. Aquél rostro hizo desaparecer su furia contra Grand Fisher. El hecho de que Rukia estuviese mojada de pies a cabeza le creaba la duda de si las gotas que veía caer por sus ojos eran lluvia o lágrimas, pero aquella fue la primera vez que, antes de perder el conocimiento debido a sus heridas, pensó que Rukia era hermosa y sintió que un nuevo vínculo se había formado entre ellos en ese mismo instante.

Ese día la lluvia dejó de traerle malos recuerdos por fín y ahora, con ese sonido tan parecido como banda sonora de sus actos, no pudo sentirse más agradecido, pues tendría un nuevo y mejor recuerdo de ellos bajo el agua.

Dejó de besarla por unos instantes para separarse y mirarla, incorporándose, sentándose en sus cuartos traseros y teniendo las piernas de Rukia a cada lado de su cadera. La muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios abiertos e hinchados. Respiraba con agitación, haciendo ascender y descender sus pechos en un delicioso movimiento. Parecía que aún no se había percatado de su ausencia pues estaba como ida, perdida en un mundo en el que, dedujo, se moría de satisfacción. Sonrió complacido al ver lo que podía provocar en ella tan sólo por besarla.

El apasionado encuentro de sus bocas y sus cuerpos, en donde por fín él había comprendido que ya no tendría que frenarse más con ella, le había llevado a desnudarla hasta haberla dejado en ropa interior. Lo había hecho casi sin darse cuenta, de forma autómata y ahora se sorprendía de que ella no le hubiese puesto ni la más mínima objeción.

**-"Ichigoo..."** le llamó, por fín abriendo los ojos y maravillándolo con aquellos irises tan únicos. Sus pequeñas manos buscaron las suyas y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Le sonrió tímidamente cuando comprendió que él se había detenido para observarla y se sonrojó cuando lo vió tan embelesado con ella.

Ichigo sintió cómo su corazón se encogía y luego se expandía, transportando por todo su ser una ola de calor y euforia, haciéndole incluso temblar con tan sólo mirarla. Las anteriores chicas que habían estado debajo de él nunca pudieron hacerle sentir semejante estremecimiento. Se sentía débil y fuerte, sólido y quebradizo, atento y despreocupado, gentil y posesivo...Ni si quiera se había percatado de que el agua había dejado de salir por la tubería, dejando todo en silencio, permitiéndole oír tan sólo la respiración agitada de ambos y el furioso latir de su corazón palpitando en sus oídos.

Aún no podía creerse que tenía a Rukia y que ella le amaba. Jamás se imaginó que algún día vería esa imagen; ella, su adorada shinigami, tan ruda y autoritaria, temblando de deseo bajo él. Estaba absolutamente enamorado de ella. A cada segundo que compartían, más y más lo sentía.

Impaciente, Rukia se incorporó y buscó sus labios con urgencia, soltando sus manos y enredándolas en su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Él no se resistió lo más mínimo. La hábil shinigami, invadió su boca con maestría, tal y como si se hubiesen estado besando toda la vida.

Una certera caricia de su sonrosada y suave lengua arrancó a Ichigo un gemido. Se tumbó sobre ella nuevamente, acomodándose entre sus piernas mientras que agarró una de sus nalgas con fuerza, amasando con posesión uno de sus deliciosos glúteos.

Cuando el aire faltó y sus bocas se dieron tregua, se miraron a los ojos, hambrientos el uno del otro.

**- "Rukia..." **dijo con su sensual voz rota por el deseo.

**- "Dime..."** respondió, eclipsada por aquellos ojos almendrados que ahora la miraban con la fuerza de mil zanpakutos.

**- "Espero que no tengas ninguna duda con respecto a esto, porque estamos llegando a un punto en el que no podré detenerme. Un beso más, tan sólo uno...y te llevaré arriba...".**

De nuevo el bajo vientre de Rukia se contrajo al oír esas palabras, con aquella excitante amenaza implícita. Decidió que hacer lo que le advertía, era la mejor manera de contestarle. Sin poder evitar jadear por la anticipación, fundió su boca con la de Ichigo al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus piernas en su cadera. Él profirió un gruñido, apretó sus nalgas con fuerza y se incorporó con ella en peso, dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño y luego a la escaleras.

El pelinaranja abrió la puerta de su dormitorio de una patada y la sentó a los pies de la cama. Poco a poco fue recostándola, guiándola hacia atrás mediante besos, reptando por encima de ella.. La besaba de forma incansable y no solo en la boca, sino por toda su cara y su cuello. A veces eran toques suaves como plumas, otras, besos húmedos acompañados de lametones que no hacían más que encenderla.

Cuando estuvo a cuatro patas sobre ella, se incorporó sobre sus piernas y, sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Tenía los vaqueros empapados, le molestaban y su dura erección ya le dolía al sentirse tan apretada. Rukia volvió a jadear ante tal espectáculo visual. Ichigo era como un potente dios griego, con su mirada felina y profunda y su pelo mojado calléndole por el cuello. Unas gotitas de agua se soltaron de las puntas y resbalaron por sus pectorales, trayéndole a Rukia el recuerdo de aquella vez que se lo comió con la mirada en su cuarto. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que ahora sí podría hacer con él todo lo que en ese momento se imaginó.

Ichigo sonrió seductoramente.

**- "Enana pervertida" **bromeó, al haber descodificado completamente lo que ella le había transmitido con su mirada.

**- "He esperado demasiado tiempo para hacer esto contigo y ahora no pienso desperdiciar ni un** **segundo más",** le confesó, con las mejillas encendidas y sus impresionantes ojos índigo oscurecidos. Sus pequeñas manos sustituyeron a las de Ichigo y ella misma comenzó a bajarle el pantalón.

Ichigo se giró y, sonriendo, se tumbó en la cama para ayudarle a que le quitara el vaquero. Cuando Rukia logró su cometido, se quedó maravillada, apreciando la belleza de su pareja. Aquellas piernas largas y bien formadas no eran nada en comparación con lo que se marcaba bajo aquél boxer negro y ceñido. Ni si quiera su perfecto abdomen, su piel de melocotón maduro, sus fuertes pectorales o su pelo mojado pudieron llamarle tanto la atención como aquella zona tan misteriosa para ella. Y es que lo demás lo había visto, por fortuna, pero aquello...aquello era un maravilloso misterio.

El ojimiel sonrió de nuevo al verla tan embobada con su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba dotado de un buen físico, pero su ego se habría hundido en lo más profundo del océano si no hubiese visto semejante admiración en la mirada de la muchacha. Y es que sólo le interesaba gustarle a ella, él era sólo para ella. Se incorporó despacio, tomó una de las manos de la shinigami, la besó con sensualidad y luego se acarició a sí mismo con ella. La ordenó tocarle desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, despacio, dejándole sentirle. Cuando su mano llegó a la orilla de sus boxers, Rukia se mordió el labio inferior, jugueteando con la ristra de bello castaño claro que comenzaba en su ombligo y se perdía más abajo.

**-" Me encanta que me mires así, pero mejor gástame con otra cosa que no sean tus ojos, porque yo pienso hacerte lo mismo." **le susurró, con un tono sensual. Sus brazos la tomaron por las caderas y la acercaron a él, impidiendo que ella terminara su viaje en descenso por su piel. Ella quedó incorporada de rodillas y él la rodeó con sus piernas, envolviéndola y encerrándola en una cárcel de la que no querría salir jamás. Su nariz la acarició suavemente por el filo del sujetador, dejando que el calor de su aliento traspasara la tela y llegara a sus pezones, volviéndolos sensibles y haciendo que clamasen por él. Ella gimió y enredó sus dedos en su cabello como respuesta.

**- " Voy a hacerte pagar estos dos años de ausencia, shinigami"** la amenazó y sin dejarla hablar, jaló del sujetador con fuerza y engulló uno de sus pechos. Al instante Rukia pegó un gritito por la sorpresa. Estúpido Kurosaki! Solo él era capaz de transformar su primer encuentro sexual en algo rudo. Es que no podía ser romántico y delicado por una vez!? No pillaba que estaba nerviosa y que todo eso era nuevo para ella? Bueno, no el sexo, pero sí el tener a un hombre al que deseaba todito para ella. No sabía por dónde empezar con él! Aún así, estuvo a punto de reprimirle su poco tacto, pero el joven succionó y mimó su rosado botón con gran esmero y destreza, tanta, que la reprimenda se transformó en gemidos.

Cuando decidió que llevaba demasiado tiempo atendiendo sólo a ese pecho, Ichigo la volvió a mirar a los ojos mientras que sus manos rodearon su espalda y desabrocharon el sujetador sin ninguna dificultad. Tenía los ojos encendidos, casi tan naranjas como su cabello y su boca estaba hinchada de besarla. Estaba sexy, muy sexy.

Sin embargo, y tal y como si hubiese leído la mente de Rukia, sus caricias dejaron de ser rápidas y se transformaron en delicados y suaves masajes. Envolvió sus pechos con ambas manos mientras que volvía a devorar sus labios. Su lengua dentro de su boca emulaba los mismos movimientos circulares que sus pulgares dibujaban sobre sus pezones. Cuando sus labios decidieron dejarle tregua, Rukia jadeó y gimió, abrazándose más a él. Sus manos seguían enredadas en su cabello, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus mechones y el muchacho pudo notar cómo le temblaban las manos y le flojeaban las piernas. Se recriminó así mismo su poco tacto. Había sido rudo, sin pensar, pero es que tenía tanto miedo de que ella se desvaneciera entre sus brazos, que no pudo controlarse. La deseaba tanto...

Entonces volvió a sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Sentía que Rukia era un regalo, el mejor que podría tener en toda su vida. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda en ascenso hasta tomarla por el rostro, haciendo que la shinigami abriera los ojos y lo mirara. Notaba la mezcla entre timidez y deseo en ella y pensó que aquella expresión era la más hermosa que hasta ahora había visto de Rukia.

**- " Enana..." **- susurró, **- " Son preciosos. Tú eres preciosa...".** Rukia observó verdadera admiración en sus ojos, que fueron de su rostro a sus pechos y se sintió totalmente agradecida. Hasta ahora nunca le había importado lo que un hombre pensara de su cuerpo desnudo, pero con Ichigo era diferente. Ella quería ser lo mejor para él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las numerosas conquistas que, por desgracia, la habían precedido. Tan sólo de pensar en lo voluptuosa y exuberante que era Mai, se sentía pequeña e insignificante.

Sin quererlo, soltó un suspiro mientras que sus manos aflojaron el agarre de los cabellos de Ichigo. Él dejó entonces de besarla.

**- "Qué ocurre?"** cuestionó, cuando la notó distraída. Ella negó con la cabeza, se mordíó el labio inferior y apartó la mirada. Ichigo había visto esa expresión antes. Era inseguridad.

**- "Rukia...pequeña, vamos, qué pasa?"** volvió a insistir, rodeándola con sus brazos y sintiendo sus pechos contra sus pectorales. El dulce nuevo apelativo que le había dedicado, la hizo desarmarse.

**- "Es...es sólo que son demasiadas emociones juntas, no sé cómo manejarlas, me...me superan"** le confesó, enterrando su naríz en la clavícula del pelinaranja. Él sonrió tiernamente al escucharla, y se tumbó hacia atrás llevandosela consigo. Quedó boca arriba, abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello. Sabía que ambos necesitaban hablar, por muchas ganas que se tuvieran el uno al otro.

**- "Habría deseado tanto que tú hubieses sido el primero..."** susurró, dibujando círculos en el pecho de él.

**- " Vamos, ya hablamos de esto, si uno de los dos tiene que castigarse por eso, soy yo. A tí te obligaron con Sato, pero en cambio, yo..." .** Qué demonios iba a contarle a él? Se sentía sucio y rastrero por haber estado con otras mujeres desde el mismo momento en el que la volvió a ver. Rukia se incorporó sobre su codo y le dió un dulce beso en la mejilla y tomó su rostro con su mano. Le hizo girar la cara hasta que el joven la miró a los ojos. Vio en ellos un sincero arrepentimiento.

**- " Ninguno de los dos podía saber que esto iba a pasar"** le susurró. -** "Lo importante es que** **ahora estoy aquí, contigo"** sus labios buscaron los suyos, regalándole su aliento, brindándole a través de suaves toques, todo el candor de sus sentimientos. Él reaccionó poco a poco a sus caricias y profundizó el beso, tal y como si necesitase energía de ella.

**- " Será nuestra primera vez"**- afirmó cuando sus bocas se separaron **-"Será la primera vez que lo hagas en un gigai y yo...haré el amor por primera vez".** Sus ojos se clavaron en ella con una mezcla entre cariño y humildad y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Y es que él era plenamente consciente de que hasta ahora sólo había practicado sexo. Sexo vacío de sentimientos. Eso le hizo pensar cómo sería ahora su comportamiento con ella en la cama y le agradó el no saberlo. Sólo intuía que quería amar cada cm de su piel, que quería entregarle cada aliento, que la adoraba con cada célula de su cuerpo y que quería fundirse con ella como si fueran chocolate.

**-"Ichigo"** susurró, enternecida. Se abrazó a él, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, dejando que el joven besara sus negros cabellos y oliese su perfume. El mero hecho de sentirse rodeada por aquella piel tersa y caliente, le hizo sentir el estallido de mariposas de nuevo revolotear por su estómago.

**-"Ojalá pudiera tocarte fuera de este gigai. Echo de menos ver a la verdadera Rukia."** se lamentó, tratando por primera vez y de forma voluntaria el problema de la pérdida de sus poderes.

Ella, sorprendida, besó uno de sus pectorales y luego levantó el rostro para mirarle. La antes apasionada mirada ocre del pelinaranja era ahora una avellanada ventana hacia su interior.

**-"No tenemos por qué hablar de esto ahora si no quieres"** intentó disuadirle, a sabiendas de que para él era un tema delicado. Pero Ichigo ya había cogido carrerilla. Ya no tenía nada que esconderle.

**-"Intenté llevar una vida normal, te lo juro que lo intenté, pero no pude; cómo hacerlo? Es como si te quedaras ciego de repente y te pidieran que olvidaras los colores, el brillo del sol y el cielo. No podía pisar el suelo sin recordar que antes podía volar sobre él, mis amigos podían ver el mundo que yo sabía que existía más allá de mis ojos y esas chicas con las que iba..." **sus ojos la miraron intensamente,** - " intenté ver en alguna de ellas algo, que algún día me despertara con el rostro de alguna grabado en mi pecho, pero mi corazón sólo puede reaccionar ante tu voz y entonces comprendí que nunca podría tener una vida normal porque era un shinigami encerrado en el cuerpo de un humano y un humano enamorado de una shinigami"**

El corazón de Rukia se saltó varios latidos.

**- "No puedo ser el verdadero Ichigo sin tí, Rukia, porque tú me descubriste quién soy. De todas las cosas que sé hacer bien, amarte, es lo que mejor se me dá". **Su mirada se intensificó para acompañar lo que para él había sido un juramento, una promesa y la mayor de la certezas. Había sido extremadamente gay? Bueno, le daba igual, dos años reprimiendo emociones tenían que reventar por algún lado, no?

Rukia se estremeció, su corazón bombeó como loco al escucharle y toda su alma vibró. Podía sentir la verdad en aquellas palabras. Su interior, su propio ser sabía que Ichigo sabría amarla como nadie había hecho jamás. De pronto, la vergüenza y la inseguridad desaparecieron. Ahora sus corazones estaban más desnudos que sus propios cuerpos y la unión que eso implicaba, hacía parecer todo lo demás insignificante.

Dejando así que la emoción hablara por ella, se colocó encima de él a horcajadas. Volvió a besarle con ímpetu e Ichigo notó que la pasión había vuelto a ella. Enredó su lengua con la de la joven en un candente baile y sus manos rodearon su cintura, tomándola con fuerza. En cuestión de segundos, su erección recobró su anterior vigorosidad. Oh, dios, la deseaba como un desquiciado...

Rukia gimió al sentirse empujada contra su miembro nuevamente y rompió el beso, jadeante. Sus ojos se encontraron durante los siguientes segundos. Se miraban de una manera que casi podían echar chispas.

Aunque estaba ruborizada, agarró las manos de Ichigo y las dirigió, decidida, hacia sus pechos, provocando que el joven emitiera un gemido de satisfacción.

**-"Acaríciame, Ichigo"** Luego, sin dejarle responder, volvió a devorar sus labios, hambrienta de su sabor. El joven rodeó sus pechos con decisión y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, y trazó círculos en el aire con ellos. Sus pulgares comenzaron a circundar sus pezones, ya erectos, lo que provocó que Rukia rompiera el beso y gimiera.

**-"Rukia, dime que lo quieres"** le pidió, con la voz ronca. Una de sus manos abandonó sus pechos para bajar despacio pero con decisión hasta su entrepierna. Con exquisita habilidad, pasó sus dedos por encima de la mojada tela, localizando con sus yemas el punto exacto donde estaba su clítoris. Trazó también ahí varios círculos con sus dedos, provocando que ella se removiera, impaciente.

**- "Ichigoo..."** gimoteó, sobre sus labios.

**- "Shhh...apenas he empezado contigo" **le susurró, besándola suavemente con tal lentitud que casi lograba emular el tacto de la crema al enredar su lengua con la de ella. Sus grandes manos se dirigieron hacia las braguitas de Rukia. Ella aguantó la respiración, nerviosa, pensando que él se las quitaría, sin embargo, el joven apartó la tela por un lado.

Rukia no hubiera podido describir la mirada que al instante le dedicó. La hizo sentir indefensa y a la vez deseada. Cuando uno de sus dedos rozó su intimidad, el aire se le salió de los pulmones.

Ichigo se sorprendió de lo húmeda que ya estaba cuando sus dedos se aventuraron entre sus pliegues. Al principio reconoció el terreno, averiguando su forma, su tacto, y su sensibilidad. Cuando su índice y su corazón rozaron el clítoris levemente, Rukia gimió, excitada. Sin dudarlo, comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre aquel preciado montículo femenino. Primero con lentitud, pero luego, a medida que el cuerpo de Rukia pedía más, fué aumentando la velocidad de sus caricias.

**-"Ahhhh"** gimió, balanceando sus propias caderas contra los dedos de Ichigo.

**-"Pídemelo" **le ordenó esta vez.

**- "Ichi...Ichigo por favoor"** logró pedirle, entre jadeos.

**- "Aún tendrás que esforzarte un poco más" **le respondió con media sonrisa, buscando de nuevo sus labios para acallar cualquier protesta e introduciendo uno de sus dedos, despacio, en la vagina, mientras que el otro seguía estimulando su botón.

Y ahí estaba Rukia, deshaciéndose en gemidos y estertores, anclada en la cama sobre sus rodillas, delante de Kurosaki Ichigo, quien la masturbaba sin piedad. Sus piernas le flaqueaban y su interior comenzó a sentirse más y más estrecho. No era justo! Ella también quería tocarle, también quería verlo retorcerse de placer.

Pronto, comenzó a gemir de forma más sonora. Sus manos tironearon de sus cabellos, obligándole a hundir de nuevo su cara en su pecho y a tomar su anterior labor con sus senos.

**- " Ya estas a punto..." **volvió a susurrarle, con aquella voz tan sensual, contra la piel de su cuello. El interior de Rukia apresaba cada vez más sus dedos. Sus fluídos resbalaban por su mano y su muñeca, llegando incluso hasta su antebrazo. La shinigami quería hablar, pero le era imposible pensar con claridad cuando tantas sensaciones estaban colapsando su cerebro. Casi logró perder el sentido cuando un latigazo atravesó su espalda y se arremolinó en su vientre.

**-"Quieres que te diga lo que quiero yo?"** le cuestionó, hablándole al oído de una forma que hizo que su vagina se contrajera. Entre gemidos, asintió, clavando sus ojos ahora índigos en los suyos. Entonces él dejó de acariciarla, dejándola totalmente descolocada. Con decisión en sus movimientos, Ichigo la tumbó en la cama, colocándose encima de ella. Aguantó su peso en un brazo mientras que con el otro, se bajó los boxers, librándose de su opresión por fín y quedando totalmente desnudo.

Ella jadeó de deseo al verlo. Su tamaño y envergadura eran más y mejor de lo que había imaginado y más que intimidarse por ello, se humedeció los labios, excitada e impaciente. Removiéndose, se quitó también sus braguitas, dejando a Ichigo sin ninguna duda sobre si estaba preparada para recibirle ya o no. Sin perder tiempo, él se acomodó entre sus piernas y con una de sus manos colocó su miembro en la entrada de aquel maravilloso santuario que estaba a punto de profanar y de cuya fé sería un ferviente creyente a partir de ese momento.

**-"Esto es lo que quiero..." **le respondió, mientras que se abrió paso lentamente a través de sus pliegues, invadiéndola poco a poco. Ella gimió y abrió los ojos, sin apartarlos de los de él, mientras que su pene se abría camino. Cuando por fín la penetró por completo, ambos gimieron al unísono, regodeándose en el placer de estar unidos íntimamente, de estar conectados por fín el uno con el otro...** -" y lo voy a querer siempre"** le susurró al oído, comenzando con un movimiento suave, a salir y a entrar en ella, despacio, con exquisita habilidad, pues no le había hecho daño en ningún momento desde que se había introducido en ella.

**- "Ahhh...I..Ichigo..." **su nombre de forma entrecortada es lo único que pudo salir de su boca. Quiso responderle que siempre lo tendría, que podría hacerla suya una y otra vez todos los días de su vida, pero una placentera y abrumadora sensación que crecía dentro de su vientre comenzó a colapsarla. Era como una acumulación de energía, era algo que comenzaba a subir...y a subir...

Ichigo notó que ella abrió más las piernas para él mientras que su interior se volvía cada vez mas estrecho. Los músculos de las paredes interiores de Rukia comenzaron a apretarle más, ciñendo su palpitante erección y abrazándose a ella. Un gruñido surgió de su garganta cuando aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones. La besó con anhelo mientras que la oía gimotear bajo él. Una sensación que conocía bastante bien comenzó a transmitirse por todo su pene, endureciéndolo aún más.

Rukia decidió que tendría que dejar de besarle si quería seguir respirando. Su cuerpo, presa del placer y de un calor que la hacía arder por completo, requería de oxígeno extra. Sus manos amasaron los pectorales de su amante y sus piernas rodearon su cintura. Sabía que pronto acabaría todo pero, irremediablemente, el placer la arrastraba a querer mas y mas y a acelerar lo inevitable.

Cuando aunó el movimiento de sus caderas a las de Ichigo, él gimió sonoramente, enterrando su rostro en su cuello y jadeando en su oreja. Cuando pronunció su nombre con aquella voz, irreconocible para ella en ese estado, un espasmo le recorrió desde la nuca hasta su coxis. Su vagina apretó más aún a Ichigo, expulsando su pene con fuerza y luego recibiéndolo con ardor.

Él entonces se incorporó y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, tomándola posesivamente de sus nalgas y alzando sus caderas, inclinando más el ángulo de entrada.

Rukia respondió gimoteando y gritando cuando él comenzó a embestirla. Se agarró fuerte de las sábanas e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Ichigo notó como las contracciones previas al orgasmo apresaban aún más su miembro. Con alevosía, aumentó por última vez el ritmo, alzándola más y provocando que su glande la rozase dentro, muy dentro y en una zona en donde sabía que la haría explotar.

**- "Ahhhhh! Ichi...Ichigo! Kyaaaaaah!" **gritó. Sus ojos, antes cerrados, se abrieron como platos y buscaron los de Ichigo. A pesar de haber esperado lo contrario, ella le miró con fiereza y no apartó sus orbes de él hasta que el primer espasmo la hizo arquear la espalda. Aquella forma de mirarlo, aquel rostro desencajado por el placer, hizo que no pudiera contenerse, tal y como había pensado y, con una última estocada, gritó él también, dejando que el orgasmo los arrastrara a ambos y que se derramara dentro de ella sin control, disfrutando de las contracciones de su vagina, que seguían abrazándolo y arrebatando todo lo que tuviese para ella y quedándoselo para sí.

Debilitado y a la vez extasiado, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de la shinigami, respirando con dificultad. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos lánguidos mientras todavía seguían íntimamente unidos. Una enorme sensación de paz y felicidad les llenó el corazón. Cuando pudo recobrar el aliento, se incorporó sobre sus codos y la besó. Fue un beso lento y delicioso, perfecto en todos los sentidos. Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y compartieron una sonrisa que les llegó a los ojos.

_Sin duda alguna, eso era hacer el amor..._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Hombre de férreos principios, rostro impertérrito, mirada gélida e inexpugnable...para todos aquellos que tenían la dicha o la desgracia, - según se mire- , de cruzarse con él, acababa descubriendo que el capitán Kuchiki era un hombre admirable que no conocía el miedo.

No era un hombre agradable, más era siempre educado y formal. No sonreía nunca ni entablaría conversación contigo, pero era justo y honesto y llevaba en su sangre siglos de tradición y nobleza, que lo habían convertido en un líder respetado. Se ganaba su autoridad con todo ello y no con tiranía y eso había dado lugar a que fuera uno de los capitanes más respetados del sereitei.

El caso es que, ya fuera porque era su capitán o porque su rivalidad personal con él le había llevado a observarle durante horas tiempo atrás, Abarai Renji podía asegurar firmemente que era una de las personas que mejor conocía a Byakuya Kuchiki y era el haber notado un cambio en la actitud de su capitán lo que ahora lo tenía allí, agazapado en lo alto de uno de los muros que rodeaban la mansión del noble.

Renji no sabía bien lo que era, pero había notado preocupación e inquietud en los ojos de Byakuya. Algo le perturbaba, algo removía demasiado sus entrañas y tenía que ser algo gordo para que le hubiese provocado aquel mínimo pero suficente cambio en su conducta.

Ya hacía casi dos semanas que Rukia se había ido al mundo real...tendría que ver con ella?

Entonces, algo captó su atención, sacándolo de sus elucubraciones. Uno de los guardias del palacio había anunciado la visita de alguien cuyo nombre no había llegado a escuchar. Así que, con destreza y agilidad, utilizó el shunpo para colocarse sobre el techo, ocultándose en una de las cornisas del tejado. Se concentró al máximo en esconder su reiatsu, no supo porqué lo había hecho, fué una corazonada. Su instinto le dijo que debía ocultar su presencia, aunque aquella fuese la sede de su escuadrón, el hogar de su capitán y por lo tanto, un lugar en donde su estancia estaba totalmente justificada.

Tras pasar el jardín, observó cómo un pequeño pelotón de soldados atravesaban la tarima del dojo principal. En el silencio de la noche, sus pisadas, decididas, retumbaban en la bien cuidada y encerada madera. Su formación: cuatro detrás, tres delante y uno a cada lado de la persona que escoltaban, en el centro. Ésta era una mujer. Llevaba un kimono imperial pero, a pesar de portar tal lujosa vestimenta, su peinado no correspondía con su atuendo. En vez de llevar un recogido, su pelo, liso, largo y frondoso, con una curiosa mecha blanca a uno de los lados de la cabeza, ondeaba suelto a su paso. Un kenseikan lo sujetaba detrás de su oreja izquierda y, atada en el cinto de su obi, portaba una pequeña daga, cuya vaina estaba ricamente decorada. Era la mezcla perfecta entre delicadeza y fiereza. Aquella mujer, parecía una leona disfrazada de cordero...

Los ojos de Renji se abrieron como platos al observar los estandartes que los primeros soldados portaban. Aquel escudo...

**-"La casa Shininshi..."** susurró para sí.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

Natsu estiró los brazos con actitud despreocupada y se los llevó detrás de la cabeza mientras que aspiraba el delicioso aroma de la noche primaveral. Se sentía tranquilo y felíz, pues tal pareciera que los problemas que habían acontecido los últimos días ya se habían solucionado y que el mal rollo a su alrededor dejaría de intoxicar por fín su buen humor.

Tras haber salido de la casa de Ichigo, teniendo la certeza de que su amigo estaría muy bien cuidado esa noche, le dijo a las chicas que prefería caminar hasta su casa, aunque hubiese media ciudad de por medio. Curiosamente, ellas quisieron acompañarle y disfrutar, como él, de un agradable paseo nocturno. Las tenía delante de ellas y las oía conversar y reír y se sintió tontamente como si fuese el protector de ambas. Sonrió cuando oyó una de las carcajadas de Orihime y se recreó en ella, observándola con total inocencia, disfrutando, en silencioso secreto, de sus sentimientos por ella.

Una llamada de teléfono le hizo regresar de su mundo. Se disculpó con el pequeño Happy, quien había pegado un bote por el susto que el móvil le había dado y lo sacó de la mochila. El número de su madre aparecía en la pantalla. Genial! Tenía muchas cosas que contarle y hacía dos semanas que no la veía. Ella, Kina Arisawa y su padre, Ryu Dragneel, trabajaban juntos en la misma empresa, Igneel Communications, y se habían ido a un viaje de negocios para cerrar un trato. Eran publicistas y se dedicaban a contratar a otros publicistas para empresas de todo tipo. Intentaban siempre buscar a los mejores y eso implicaba viajar hasta donde éstos vivían para proponerles mejores contratos laborales y camelarlos. Cuanto mejor el artista, mejor la comisión.

**- " Ka-chan!" **respondió, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Pero pronto su sonriente rostro se ensombreció y su alegre y chillón tono de voz se convirtió en un repetitivo tono ausente, que sólo asentía o negaba a su interlocutora.

Las chicas se quedaron mirándole cuando lo vieron colgar el móvil. Intentaba cubrir su rostro con sus rosados cabellos y sin decir nada, siguió andando, pasándolas de largo.

**- "Oye primito, que pasa? Le ha sucedido algo a la tia Kina?"** le preguntó Tatsuki, apretando el paso.

**- "No es nada. Me ha llamado desde el aeropuerto. Ella y papá se quedarán en Nueva York un poco más"** respondió escuetamente. La pelinegra observó cómo tenía los puños apretados y le posó una mano en el hombro.

**- "Al menos, esta vez te han avisado..."** quiso consolarle.

**- "Ya pero podrían habérmelo dicho esta mañana, no? Han tenido que esperar a que me hiciera ilusiones? A que deseara que pasara el día rápido para verles?!" **su tristeza por fín salió a la luz, mezclada con enfado e indignación.

Tatsuki no supo responderle a eso. Sabía que sus tíos eran muy despreocupados con Natsu y que lo desatendían muy a menudo por el trabajo. Lo dejó adelantarse, para que se calmase.

Orihime se acercó a ella, con mirada inquieta. Había escuchado la conversación, pero no había querido meterse, pues ella era muy cautelosa.

**- "No es la primera vez que se lo hacen. No sé cuándo se darán cuenta de que por muy lujosa que sea tu casa y por muchas habitaciones que tenga, con una familia rota, siempre será un hogar vacío".**

Entonces Orihime por fín comprendió por qué Natsu siempre estaba quedándose en casa de los demás en vez de en la suya: Él estaba casi siempre sólo.

Y aún así, era el chico más alegre y dulce que había conocido nunca.

Sus ojos titilaron y su pecho se inundó de calidez. De pronto, se le ocurrió algo. Salió corriendo para adelantarse y tomó del brazo al joven, quien la miró sorprendido.

**- "Pasemos la noche juntos!"** le propuso, con tono cantarín y su sonrisa tan característica.

El joven, antaño inocente, pero ahora un poco mal pensado por estar rodeado de ligones como Zero, la mal interpretó y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

**- "Na-nani?"**preguntó, con las mejillas encendidas.

**- "Podemos vernos pelis, jugar a juegos e hincharnos de comida!" **siguió, entusiasmada. Tatsuki sonrió y se unió a la conversación, agarrando a Natsu por su otro brazo.

**- "Me parece una idea genial! Esta vez, seremos nosotras las que se cuelen en tu casa, qué te parece, primito?"** se burló, pellizcándole el brazo.

**- "Haaa? Sois unas caraduras! ".**

**- "Hoooo? Te indigna? Ya sabes cómo se siente todo el mundo cuando lo haces tú!" **se burló, provocando la risa de Orihime. El joven tan sólo respondió con una mueca burlona.

**- "Está bien, haremos noche de chicas! Etto...bueno...no exactamente, aunque haría lo mismo que vosotras...pero eso no significa ser una chica, no? Quiero decir, sabéis que a mi no me van esas cosas y...".** Pronto su prima detuvo su verborrea.

**- "Déjalo ya, no te esfuerces..."**

**-" Jajajaja!". **Orihime se abrazó a él, apretando su brazo, lo que hizo que el joven compartiera con ella una tierna sonrisa que la pesada de su prima no quiso interrumpir. Natsu sabía que ellas lo estaban haciendo para animarle y el hecho de que la idea hubiese sido de la linda pechugona, lo hacía felíz.

Pero pronto notó que algo no iba bien. De repente, el aire se volvió más denso y pesado y le costó respirar. Detuvo su caminar y no pudo hacer otra cosa que inclinarse, abrumado por la presión. Cuando alzó la vista, vió cómo Tatsuki y Orihime estaban de pié como si nada, ambas delante de él, en actitud defensiva. Cómo demonios lo hacían para estar tan bien cuando él se sentía agotado?

Se esforzó en enfocar los ojos y dirigirlos hacia el lugar a donde sus amigas miraban. Entonces vio a un hombre. Iba vestido de negro, con ropas más propias del período Edo. Portaba una katana en su cinto y una especie de escudo o emblema familiar en uno de sus brazos. Su rostro iba cubierto por una máscara de cañizo, dejando tan sólo las aberturas para los ojos y la boca.

**- " Ya os lo he dicho, mis asuntos no tienen nada que ver con vosotras. Entregadme al muchacho"** oyó que les ordenaba. Muchacho? Se estaba refiriendo a él?

**- " Qué cojones necesita un shinigami de Natsu?" **le respondió Tatsuki.

Shinigami? había oído hablar de ellos antes...no eran Dioses de la muerte? Seres mitológicos que vienen a recoger tu alma cuando mueres? Mierda! Es que él iba a morir?!

**- " Ese joven tiene el mismo reiatsu que Shininshi Rukia. Ya es la segunda vez que he sido ****engañado y atraído por él cuando es a ella a quien busco, así que, si lo elimino, dejará de ser un obstáculo"** les aclaró.

**- "Santen Kesshun!" **Inoue no dudó en invocar a sus flores, intuyendo el peligro. Un escudo de protección de color dorado y brillante apareció de la nada, protegiendo a sus amigos y a ella del shinigami. **- "No dejaré que te acerques a él"** le amenazó, dejando estupefacto a Natsu.

**- " Ja! Vaya, esas son las Shun Shun Rikka? He oído hablar de esa técnica. Tú eres Inoue Orihime, verdad? Una de las compañeras de Kurosaki Ichigo. Ahora entiendo cómo es que sabéis que soy un shinigami..." **dirigió su mano a su espada y la desenvainó, apuntando su hoja hacia ellas.

-** "Eso significa que también conocéis el paradero de Shinishi Rukia"** afirmó, riendo entre dientes.

Natsu no entendía nada de nada y ahora no había bebido ni una sola cerveza! Quién era ese tipo? Qué era lo que él tenía igual que Rukia? Y lo mas perturbador, Orihime tenía poderes? qué era ese escudo luminoso que lo protegía?

**- " No conocemos a ninguna Shinishi Rukia y si así fuera, no te diríamos nada. Es obvio que no vienes a buscarla con buenas intenciones"** resolvió Tatsuki, con actitud arrogante.

**- "Jajajaja! Lo olvidaba, vosotras la conocéis como Kuchiki Rukia, pero eso era antes de que se casara con el líder de nuestro clan.". ** Tatsuki abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Miró a Orihime y vió que ésta no se inmutó lo más mínimo. Qué estaba pasando aquí? Rukia ya no era una Kuchiki y estaba casada! A caso Orihime ya lo sabía?

El shinigami se retiró la máscara de cañizo y las miró con altanería. Era un hombre maduro, de cerca de cuarenta años, aunque ambas sabían bien que en el sereitei el tiempo no transcurre de la misma forma y que esa edad en los shinigami no era nada en comparación con la de los seres humanos.

**- " Vamos, eres una simple humana con un poco de reishi en tu interior, nada más. Sabes que no puedes golpear mi cuerpo espiritual. Pensándolo bien, creo que ya sabéis demasiado. Mejor os elimino junto a ese chico y así no me causaréis problema alguno" **y al instante, desapareció ante los ojos de Natsu para volver a aparecer justo encima de ellos. Su katana golpeó fuerte contra ellos, pero Orihime reforzó el escudo, rechazando su primer ataque.

**- " Malditooo!" **gritó Tatsuki, intentando darle una patada. Como respuesta, el shinigami le propinó tal puñetazo que la lanzó varios metros, dejándola inconsciente en el acto.

**- "Tatsuki- chan!" **Orihime quiso socorrerla, pero de nuevo el shinigami arremetió contra ella y su escudo.

Natsu apretó los dientes e intentó levantarse. Con agrado, comprobó que podía respirar mejor y que sus músculos ya se habían acostumbrado a la presión. Cuando el shinigami quiso volver a golpear el escudo, el joven alcanzó su brazo y lo detuvo, para sorpresa de todos.

**- "Temme, pagarás por lo que le has hecho a mi prima" **le amenazó, no sin jadear entre frases.

- **"Naniii?"** el shinigami no podía creerse que aquél muchacho indefenso había logrado tocarle, y no sólo eso, sino agarrarle y retenerlo!

**-" Ahora lo entiendo, Kuchiki Rukia está haciendo despertar** **el reiatsu que hay en tí, por eso has podido tocarme. Pero, eso no será suficiente"**. Al instante, se deshizo del agarre de Natsu y comenzó a liberar reiatsu. Natsu observó un aura de color ocre alrededor de su figura, al igual que pudo ver en Rukia unos días atrás. Es que ellos dos eran lo mismo?

**- " Drena, Phiriana!"**. Orihime volvió a colocarse delante de Natsu. La cosa no pintaba bien. El muchacho volvió a jadear, pero se esforzó un poco más y se colocó junto a Orihime, con un brazo protector delante de ella. La muchacha quedó conmovida aún a sabiendas de que, por muy en forma que Natsu estuviera, no podría golpear a aquél hombre.

**- " Lo entendeís ahora, mequetrefes? Unos simples humanos no pueden hacer nada contra un shinigami!"** se jactó.

**- " Hooooo, pues a mí me pareces un shinigami de mierda si tienes que liberar tu zanpakuto ****por unos simples humanos" **se oyó otra voz detrás de ellos. Entonces el rostro de Orihime cambió y Natsu la vió aliviada. Al girarse vió a otro hombre vestido de negro. Era alto y tenía pinta de macarra peligroso. Tenías las cejas tatuadas y el pelo largo y rojo, recogido en una coleta.

**- "Abarai-san!" **exclamó, felíz, Orihime.

Natsu quiso preguntar, quiso hacer algo, mover algún músculo, pero ya no pudo soportar el peso de otro reiatsu, enorme además. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando, mientras que contemplaba cómo el shinigami de pelo rojo desenvainaba su espada. Antes de perder el conocimiento, lo último que vio fue cómo el otro shinigami salía volando al recibir un mandoble del pelirrojo.

Entonces un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza: Ichigo peleando con una Katana...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] []

Un pulso de energía espiritual hizo bombear su pecho con fuerza, haciéndola abrir los ojos de golpe. Miró al joven de cabellos naranjas que dormía plácidamente a su lado, con su brazo rodeando su cintura y agradeció mentalmente que él no pudiese sentir nada. Con cuidado, apartó el brazo, quedándose quieta cuando él gimió entre sueños y se puso boca abajo.

Salió de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el reiatsu que había presentido y los abrió de forma desmesurada cuando supo de quiénes se trataban. Eran de Renji y de Orihime! Qué demonios había pasado? A hurtadillas, rebuscó por la habitación sus pantalones para extraer a Pyonn de uno de sus bolsillos. Cuando se percató de que éstos seguirían tirados en el suelo del cuarto de baño, maldijo. Estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación cuando alguien la interrumpió.

**- " Ni se te ocurra salir de ese gigai"**. Al reconocer la voz, se giró hacia la ventana. Allí, en cuclillas y con la espalda apoyada en el marco, con los brazos cruzados y en penumbras, se encontraba Renji.

**- " Renji! Qué haces aquí? Que ha pasado?"** preguntó, sin caer en la cuenta de que se encontraba completamente desnuda. Cuando el joven enfocó la vista y sus ojos se acostumbraron a las sombras de la habitación, pegó un grito, señalándola con un dedo tembloroso.

**- "Ooouuuahhh! Ru..Rukia! es..estas des...des...!"** tartamudeó. Ella sin embargo, no se inmutó y le propinó un puñetazo en la naríz para callarlo.

**- "Shhhh! Silencio, imbécil! Ichigo podría oirnos! Te recuerdo que estoy en un gigai y que mi voz sí es perceptible para el oído humano" **le aclaró, cogiendo uno de los cojines de la cama y colocándoselo en el torso para cubrir lo que pudiera con él mientras que con su otra mano señalaba la cama.

Todavía Renji no se había recuperado del puñetazo de su amiga y de la visión de sus pechos anti gravedad cuando miró hacia la cama, todo para ver a un pelinaranja acostado boca abajo, completamente desnudo y luciendo su trasero tal y como vino al mundo.

**- " Uuuaaaahaaa!" **volvió a gritar, tapándose los ojos. **- " Joder! Por qué he tenido que verlo!? Qué** **hace ese idiota desnudo? Por qué cojones..?"** entonces él mismo se calló, descubriéndose los ojos y pasándolos de Rukia desnuda a Ichigo desnudo...en la cama.

La muchacha resopló y alzó una ceja. **- " Necesitas más pistas, bakamono?".**

El pelirrojo carraspeó.** - "Ya veo...Arisawa debería haber sido más explícita cuando me dijo que estabas aquí con Ichigo...". **Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su cabello.

**- " Qué ha pasado, Renji? Por qué estas aquí?".**

**- " Un shinigami ha atacado a tu amigo Natsu Dragneel. No te preocupes, le he mandado de vuelta a la sociedad de almas con el rabo entre las piernas".**

Rukia no daba crédito a lo que oía. -** "A Natsu... por qué? Están todos bien?"**

**- " Él sigue inconsciente. No ha podido soportar la presión espiritual. Lo he llevado a su casa. Inoue-san y Arisawa estan con él. Dijeron que ese hombre había dicho que había sido atraído por el reiatsu del chaval, pero que, en realidad, te estaba buscando a ti."** sus ojos granates, la enfocaron directamente a los suyos, sabedor de que su amiga le estaba ocultando cosas.

**- " Natsu... tiene mi mismo reiatsu?"**. Su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, buscando la razón de aquello.

**- "Hay otra cosa más..."** añadió, haciendo que la joven apretara el agarre del cojín, **- " Ese** **shinigami, era del escuadrón de protección de los Shinishi...".**

El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Rukia apartó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Debió suponerlo! Así que eran ellos los que la habían estado acechando esos días. Eran de ellos los reiatsus que había sentido. A caso sabían la verdad?

Entonces los ojos de Renji volvieron a dirigirse hacia la cama. En ese momento, Ichigo rodó sobre sí, quedando boca arriba y dejando a la vista la otra parte de su anatomía que el pelirrojo no hubiera querido ver ni en mil años.

**- " OUUUUAHHHHHHH!"** volvió a gritar, disipando toda la tensión del momento** - " Me arden** **los ojos! me ardeenn!"**.

Rukia, irritada, le lanzó el cojín a la cara, provocando que cayera desde la ventana al suelo. Estúpido Renji! Que acaso él no tenía lo mismo ahí abajo que Ichigo?

Ambos se encontraban en el salón, sentados en el sofá, en penumbras. Rukia llevaba puesta una camiseta de Ichigo, para tranquilidad de Renji.

**- "Al final tenías razón, Ichigo no ha necesitado** **ni dos semanas..."** intentó romper el hielo el pelirrojo. Notaba la tensión en el ambiente y la creciente preocupación en su amiga.

**- "Cómo es que estas aquí, Renji?"** le cambió de tema. Yendo directamente al grano. El joven suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

**- " Son órdenes de tu hermano. He sido enviado aquí para protegerte". **Rukia concentró la mirada y su corazón se saltó un par de latidos; qué sabía Renji exactamente?

**- "Protegerme de qué?"**

El shinigami se removió, incómodo sobre su asiento.

**- "Apenas sé nada. Tan sólo me ha dicho que me ocupe de tu seguridad y que me cerciore de que no salgas de tu gigai bajo níngún concepto. Me dijo que era mejor para mi si no sabía nada más"**

Rukia frunció el ceño. Que no saliera de su gigai?

**- "Hay otra cosa más: Horas antes de que me asignara esta misión, Lacuna Shinishi visitó a tu hermano. No sé qué se traían entre manos, pero el hecho de que fuera escoltada por medio escuadrón de protección, me hizo pensar que aquello no era una visita de cortesía precisamente..."**

El cerebro de Rukia comenzó a atar cabos rápidamente. Sin duda, Lacuna debía sospechar la verdad sobre la muerte de su hermano y había enviado a sus hombres a buscarla. Todo apuntaba a que no habían logrado su cometido debido al reiatsu de Natsu y a su gigai...Se estremeció al pensar que Byakuya supiera la verdad también. Por qué había dicho que no que no saliera del gigai? Qué sabía su hermano?

De todas todas, si alguien ahí podía darle alguna respuesta era, sin lugar a dudas, Urahara, el artífice de su nuevo gigai.

Al verla tan preocupada e inquieta, Renji se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

**- "Escucha Rukia, sabes que te protegeré y te apoyaré hasta el final, pero necesito saber qué demonios está pasando" **le cuestionó, con actitud firme.

Rukia apretó los puños y tragó duro. Sabía que Renji tenía razón. Estaba en su derecho de conocer la verdad. Suspiró y se dispuso a contarle cuando alguien les interrumpió.

**- " Rukia?"** Ichigo bajó las escaleras y entró en el salón a buscarla. Renji agradeció a Kami que llevara puestos los calzoncillos. El joven iba un poco adormilado. La joven se sobresaltó y disimuló su estado de ánimo.

**- "Qué haces aquí abajo, sentada a oscuras?"** le preguntó, llegando hasta ella y agachándose para ponerse a su altura.

La joven hizo su mejor esfuerzo por esconder sus preocupaciones y le sonrió.

**- "Nada, yo...he bebido un poco de agua y luego me apeteció sentarme aquí..."**._ Genial, Kuchiki,_ _qué buena excusa, _pensó para sí, burlandose de sí misma.

Renji los observó en silencio, apoyado en la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

**- " Y tú que haces aquí abajo?" **quiso distraerle. El joven se sonrojó y carraspeó, algo incómodo.

**- "Etto...me desperté y ví que no estabas y...".**

**- "Hoooo, eres un pegajoso, Kurosaki- kun. Ya me echabas de menos?" **se burló, provocando al muchacho.

**- "Cállate, enana descastada" **le ordenó, incorporándose y buscando sus labios. No le discutiría lo evidente.

Renji observó el nuevo interactuar de ambos. Jamás pensó que algún día los vería así pero se alegró por ellos, al fín y al cabo, era evidente que estaban enamorados el uno del otro desde hacía mucho.

**- " Volvamos a la cama" **le susurró, sensual, en su oído, cuando sus labios se separaron.

Rukia miró a Renji, que la observaba con expectación, sin duda esperando a que sus dudas fueran aclaradas. Luego miró a Ichigo, que tampoco sabía toda la historia, y decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Ahora sí, más despierto, Ichigo notó inquietud en la joven y dirigió su mirada hacia donde había mirado antes su novia. Renji se sobresaltó, pensando que lo vería, pero Ichigo recorrió la pared sin fijarse en ningún punto en concreto, como si buscase algo que no encontraba. En ese instante, sintió pena por él. Realmente a Ichigo no le quedaba nada de reiatsu...

**- " Qué te pasa, enana? Hay algo ahí? Un fantasma? Sientes un hollow?" **quiso saber, tomandola de las manos.

Un hollow...eso le hizo pensar...debía decirle a Ichigo que Natsu había sido atacado? Pero si le decía que había sido un shinigami y que la estaban buscando, sólo lograría preocuparlo. Quizá debería esperar a saber toda la verdad?

**- " Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que debía tener un motivo por el que maté a Sato?".** Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad y sus pequeñas manos apresaron con mas fuerza las de Ichigo, comunicándole que quería hablar de algo importante.

Renji no daba crédito a lo que oía. Rukia había matado a su marido?

Ichigo asintió y tomó asiento junto a ella, esperando a que volviese a hablar.

**- "Pues bien, fue ****él quien me lo pidió"**

FLASHBACK:

_Tras serle encomendada la misión de sanar a su hermano, Lacuna iba casi cada día a buscar ingredientes para sus brebajes. Como su protectora, yo iba siempre con ella. Conocí lugares extraños y misteriosos por territorios de la sociedad de almas antes inexplorados para mi. Tampoco sabía que las almas de a pié practicaban la brujería a escondidas, mezclando ingredientes extraños, la mayoría de ellos, con la finalidad de despertar en ellos algún reiatsu que los sacara de la miseria del rukongai y los convirtiera en aspirantes a shinigami._

_Mi hermanastra tenía predilección por uno de esos locales clandestinos. Se situaba bajo el subsuelo del distrito 52 y era regentado por un ex-shinigami. Poco pude saber de él, no sé si desertó o fué expulsado del sereitei, pero para mi era el equivalente al sombrerero loco que teníamos de tendedero en la tierra, aunque este parecía mucho menos excéntrico. Muchos de sus productos era muy difíciles de conseguir, e incluso se rumoreaba que se adentraba en el mismo hueco mundo para hacerse con ellos._

_**- " Si hay algo que puede curar a mi hermano, estará en esta tienda"** solía decirme Lacuna._

_Nuestra relación no había logrado mejorar mucho, a pesar de pasarme al día un mínimo de dos horas con ella. Era como si supiera algo de mi que no le gustaba..._

_Recuerdo que a la semana de haber probado aquel nuevo remedio, Sato mejoró muchísimo, tanto, que comenzó a salir de la cama todos los días, a comer con normalidad e incluso volvió a sonreir y a querer estar conmigo a todas horas. _

_Con el regreso de su salud, los días de paz volvieron a mi vida; pero poco durarían. Un noche, tras haberse reunido durante horas con su consejo y con su hermana, Sato ordenó que me encontrara con él en sus aposentos. Su expresión era seria e incluso taciturna. Sus ojos desprendían tristeza, aunque en aquél momento, no supe comprender por qué._

_**- "Rukia, debes perdonarme, pero no voy a poder seguir cumpliendo con la promesa que te ****hice".** Sus voz se quebró, pero dió un paso al frente, acercándose a mi. Algo en su lenguaje corporal me hizo ponerme en guardia. Sabía que la única promesa que me había hecho hasta ahora había sido la de no tocarme sin mi consentimiento._

_Intenté mostrarme serena y tranquila, aunque un nudo de nervios comenzó a formarse en mi estómago._

_**- ****"De-de qué estas hablando, Sato-sama?"** le cuestioné, retrocediendo ante su repentina proximidad. Para entonces sus manos ya habían agarrado mis antebrazos, no con fuerza, pero sí con firmeza._

_**- "Dime, recuerdas por qué añades -sama después de mi nombre?"** me preguntó, tomándome del mentón._

_**- "Porque eres mi esposo"** respondí._

_**- "Pues como mi esposa que eres, necesito que te comportes como tal de ahora en adelante"** me susurró, antes de besarme con ímpetu, invadiendo incluso mi boca. Me resistí y su agarre se intensificó._

_-** "Rukia!"** me gritó, **- "Ya sabías que esto pasaría cuando nos casamos. No me lo hagas mas difícil".**_

_**- "Pero...por qué? No dijiste que querías esperar a que me enamorara de ti? Me prometiste que no me tocarías!" **le grité, sin poder contener mi desesperación._

_Él entonces me liberó de su agarre y su mirada volvió a entristecerse. **- " Antes tenía una cosa que** **ya no tengo, Rukia. Tenía tiempo"**._

_No entendí a qué se refería._

_**- "Necesito engendrar un heredero. Rukia, necesito que me des un hijo"**. Sentí pavor al oir semejante petición._

_**- "Qué?" **pregunté, sin poder disimular la repulsión que aquella idea me provocaba. Sabía que no podía negarme, sabía en qué consistían mis obligaciones como esposa. Sabía con qué finalidad se casaban los herederos de los clanes..._

_**- " Pero...por qué ahora? Yo no..."**. Él volvió de nuevo a tomarme en sus brazos. Sentí su erección contra mi pierna nuevamente. Una sensación que jamás pensé en volver a experimentar._

_**- " De momento, no quieras saber nada más"** me dijo, antes de volver a adueñarse de mi boca._

_ Me sentí condenada y moribunda, como aquél que es conducido al cadalso, cuando sus manos me guiaron hacia el lecho. El hombre frente a mi, de rostro amable y mirada triste, guardó silencio mientras que llevaba sus manos a mi kimono y comenzaba a desnudarme sin paciencia alguna. Al primer contacto, me estremecí. Mi cuerpo entero se negaba a aquella invasión que estaba a punto de sufrir. Mi corazón latía pesadamente, como si quisiera dejar su labor y, por unos instantes, quise que así fuera._

_**- " Sabes lo que siento por tí, Rukia-chan. No te mentiré si te digo que deseaba hacerte esto desde el primer día que te conocí"** me confesó, sobándome los pechos y abriéndose el yukata._

_En ese instante, me rendí ante mi nefasto destino._

**__****-"Abre las piernas, Rukia".**_ Aquella frase, aunque dicha de forma delicada, me sonó atroz y monstruosa y mi estómago se contrajo hasta tal punto de querer hacerme vomitar._

**__****-"Por favor, no me hagas daño..."**_ le pedí, derrotada. Mi voz tembló un poco aunque intenté que mi rostro se mostrara sereno._

**__****-"Nunca lo haré..."**_me__ respondió, antes de cubrirme con su cuerpo. A cada milímetro que avanzaba en mi interior, cuando más dentro de mi estaba, más y más lejos se hallaba de mi corazón._

Ichigo sintió dolor en la garganta por la angustia que el relato de Rukia le estaba provocando. Aún no lograba entender por qué ella hablaba con cariño de ese hombre si prácticamente la había violado! La miró a los ojos con una ristra de emociones contenidas y sus manos se apretaron en forma de puños. Si hubiese estado ahí, si tan sólo no hubiera perdido sus poderes...

Renji sentía la misma repulsión por Sato que Ichigo en esos instantes. No tenía ni idea de que el matrimonio de su amiga hubiese sido así. Era incapaz de imaginarse lo impotente y sóla que se había sentido ella y él, sin embargo, tan tranquilo a pocos km de distancia, sin enterarse de nada. La ira y la impotencia se reflejó en su rostro.

_Desde ese día, Sato me poseía todas las noches. Sabia que yo no le deseaba, así que se limitaba a penetrarme y punto. El dolor físico ya era insoportable al pasar varias semanas así. _

_Un día, recordé aquellas tiendas clandestinas a las que iba con Lacuna y, en el silencio de la noche, me escapé de la mansión. Mi elevado nivel como shinigami a esas alturas me permitió poder esconder mi reiatsu de manera que nadie se percatara de mis salidas furtivas. Compré lo necesario para evitar quedarme embarazada pues aquello habría significado el final para mi. Unas cadenas eternas e irrompibles a las que no estaría dispuesta a someterme jamás._

_El tiempo pasó y Sato volvió a debilitarse y a enfermar. Para entonces Lacuna ya le había dicho que sus remedios sólo le regalarían tiempo._

_**- " Te estas muriendo. A eso te referías aquella vez, por eso las prisas por tener un hijo..."** resolví, más para mí misma que para él, sentada sobre mis piernas, a su lado, en nuestro dormitorio. Él tosió y luego intentó tomarme de la mano, pero yo no quería ni el más mínimo roce con él._

_**- " Pensé que si no te lo decía, sería mejor para los dos, pero ahora comprendo que lo único que tenía era miedo de ver alegría en tus ojos al oír semejante noticia...Yo, no estaba preparado para ver eso en tu mirada".** Intentó sonreír, pero tan sólo pudo esbozar una leve mueca._

_**- " Por ese entonces yo no tenia nada** **contra tí.."** el rencor me cerró la garganta. Intentaba odiarle con todas mis fuerzas y, sin embargo, aún no podía._

_Él tan sólo miró mis ojos, absorto en ellos, durante un rato, como si la proximidad de su muerte le hubiera hecho perder el miedo a todo._

_**- " Realmente me he esforzado por dejarte embarazada...pero tú...también te has esforzado mucho** **por ****evitarlo****".** Sus palabras me hicieron mirarle, sorprendida y sin comprender. Lo sabía? Cómo?_

_**- " Has enseñado bien a mi hermana. Un día detectó tu reiatsu y te siguió hasta la tienda. Al día siguiente preguntó por lo que habías comprado y supo de inmediato que eran hierbas anticonceptivas"** le explicó, con un rostro que emanaba más tristeza que enfado. Entonces Rukia lo observó en sus ojos: Sato había perdido la voluntad de vivir._

_**- "No esperes que me disculpe por ello. No me arrepiento" .**_

_Otro ataque de tos le hizo incorporarse. Tal pareciera que empeoraba por momentos. Sin dudarlo, mojé un paño en agua fría y enjugué su frente, ayudándole a recostarse de nuevo. Él me sonrió y agarró mi mano._

_**- " Rukia...escúchame".** Pero le interrumpí. No supe por qué, no quería seguir oyéndole._

_**- " Iré a buscar a Lacuna. Seguramente tendrá la medicina preparada y te curará de nuevo".**_

_**- " La tiene...pero yo no quiero que me cure, Rukia. Estoy cansado, quiero morir y...que seas tú quien me mate antes de que lo haga esta horrible enfermedad que me consume desde dentro".**_

Ante su petición, me exalté y me puse de pié como un resorte.

**__****-"No voy a hacerlo! No puedo hacerlo! Cómo me pides eso?"**

**__****-"Eres mi mujer. Sólo tú tienes ese derecho".**

**__****-"No! Maldita sea, no!"**

**__****-"Escúchame, por mucho que lo niegues, sabes que hay algo dentro de tí que muere cada día que pasas aquí. No sé si será por ese humano, pero debes seguir buscando tu hogar, Rukia, y está claro que aquí no está. Si muero, serás libre.".**

**__****-"Me acostumbraré. Hice un juramento a mi familia y a la tuya cuando me casé contigo. Lo prometí!"**

**__****-"Sabes que no lo harás."**

_****__**- "…".**____Sólo pude guardar silencio_**_._**_ Él ya me conocía bastante bien y sabía que me había perdido para siempre._

_****__**-"Durante todo este tiempo que has estado a mi lado, he intentado enseñarte que el matrimonio no es una cárcel ni una soga al cuello. La vida no me ha colmado de muchas alegrías ni me ha **__****__**otorgado de muchas virtudes, pero soy honrado y lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber y admitir cuando me he equivocado. Ahora comprendo que eso mismo que quería que comprendieras, se quedó en la sombra del olvido desde el mismo momento en el que te obligué a..."**_

_Mis puños se cerraron y aparté la mirada._

_****__**-"Sé por qué lo hiciste, ahora lo sé. No hace falta que digas nada más...". **____Un par de lágrimas emanaron de los ojos tristes de Sato_**_._**

**__****-"Rukia...podrás perdonarme? Necesito que lo hagas".**

**__****- "Me estas pidiendo que me convierta en una asesina!" **_volví a gritarle__._

**__****- "Te estoy pidiendo que tengas clemencia conmigo, esposa mía..." **_me aclaró, con el tono de voz más calmado, notando en mi la duda, percibiendo que mi voluntad se estaba doblegando. Realmente me había dado motivos para querer matarle._

**__****- " Por qué? Por qué quieres rendirte?" **_quise saber. _

**__****- "Porque yo...odio a mi clan. He sido infelíz toda mi vida por haber nacido en su seno. Siempre cargando con una enorme cruz que no me pertenecía a mis espaldas, siempre sufriendo comparaciones, siendo presionado y obligado a hacer cosas por la familia cuando sé que ellos me detestan por ser débil, por no haber sido nunca el líder que esperaban de mí."**_su mano se estiró hasta hasta tomarme de mi kimono, haciéndome señales para que volviera a agacharme y colocarme a su altura._

**__****- " Me he dejado manipular hasta el punto de haber destruido lo poco que había logrado crear contigo. No te mentiré, también me perdieron mis sentimientos y el deseo de que algo mio valiese la pena si vivía dentro de una mujer tan única e increíble como tú" **_su mano es estiró hasta __alcanzar mi mejilla y acariciarla con su pulgar._

_****__**-"Si hago lo que me estás pidiendo, tú también tendrás que perdonarme". **____Mi mano aceptó la suya y nuestros ojos se encontraron, dedicándonos esta vez una mirada muy distinta._

**__****-"No tiene caso pedir algo que ya tienes, Rukia-chan"**

_****__**-"Sato-san...".**____Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y ya no supe qué mas decir. No sabía si estarle agradecida. Estaba bien sentirse de esa forma? _

**__****-"Tenemos un pacto entonces. Prométeme que serás felíz. Búscale y encuentrate a ti misma."**

_Aquella misma noche, Sato observó la luna por última vez_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El silencio reinó unos instantes en el salón. Tanto Renji como Ichigo estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, analizando la historia de Rukia.

******- " Cómo...cómo fué?"** preguntó Renji, a sabiendas de que sólo ella le oiría.

******- " Qué...qué enfermedad tenía Sato?" **cuestionó Ichigo, aún con el gesto contrariado por su relato.

Rukia suspiró. Ya que lo contaba, lo contaba todo, no?

******- " Sato sufría "atomukris". Su alma era incapaz de absorber y retener las partículas espirituales y existía en su reiatsu una polaridad que provocaba que fueran ellas las que abandonaran su cuerpo, en vez de llenarlo. Su alma se alimentaba de su propia energía, del propio reiatsu que tendría para toda una vida, por eso, todos los miembros varones de su familia morían jóvenes. Era una herencia cruel, más que la herencia de la vergüenza, en mi opinión. Al final resultó que Sato había nacido más fuerte que los demás, pues había vivido más años..."**. Ichigo concentró la mirada, tratando de imaginar cómo debía sentirse Sato al notar cómo su cuerpo se descomponía en partículas estando vivo.

**- " No tuvimos que hacer mucho para que muriera. Si no utilizaba ningún kido ofensivo ni a Sode no Shirayuki, si tan sólo me centraba en acelerar el proceso de expansión de partículas espirituales, Sato de desharía ante mis ojos sin la más mínima señal de violencia. Para ello, tan sólo tuve que absorver las partículas espirituales de su alrededor usando un conjuro curativo en mí misma, de manera que el aire necesitara de las suyas para recuperar su consistencia."**

Ichigo la miró y la tomó de la mano, visiblemente más tranquilo. No lo había preguntado, pero el saber la manera en la que Rukia había terminado con la vida de su marido, era importante para él. Sería la ratificación de su fé en la bondad de la shinigami.

******- " Cómo se lo tomó su familia? Cómo justificaste la muerte de Sato?"** preguntó de nuevo el ojimiel. Renji le dijo con la mirada que compartía la misma duda que su compañero.

******- " Les dije que Sato había insistido en hablar más conmigo, en esperar un poco más. Cuando lo noté demasiado débil, fuí a buscar a Lacuna y cuando iba por el pasillo, sentí su presencia desvanecerse.. En algunos la sombra de la sospecha se hizo presente, pues era un rumor bien expandido en la corte que yo no me llevaba bien con él y que ni si quiera soportaba que me tocara; Para otros, la pena y el dolor lograron anteponerse a cualquier tipo de sospecha." **

******- " Y Lacuna?"** inquirió de nuevo Ichigo**. ********- "Esa mujer me dá mala espina". **

Rukia sonrió para sus adentros, maravillada por el instinto para el peligro que su joven novio aún conservaba.

**- "Lacuna no sospechó nada. Estaba destrozada por la muerte de su hermano. Luego del entierro, nii-sama les mintió diciéndoles que me habían asignado una misión, que yo lo había solicitado porque era mi manera de llevar el dolor y que ésta, duraría dos meses. En relalidad, me concedió ese tiempo para venir a buscarte al mundo humano y saber si podría quedarme aquí o no." **sonrió, acercándose más a él.

**- " De ahí que me hayas dicho que sólo puedes quedarte ese tiempo"** resumió Ichigo. Ella asintió, acariciandole el cabello.

**- "Heh, pues es obvio que Lacuna sí que sospechó algo, Rukia. Ahora me queda mucho más claro que antes. Ella sabe algo y por eso te busca. Lo que no sé es por qué ahora, después de casi tres semanas del sepelio de tu marido, pero lo que sí parece es que no tiene buenas intenciones por la forma en la que atacaron a tus amigos y que, de alguna forma, tu gigai oculta algo..." **resolvió Renji, cruzándose de brazos y moviéndose nerviosamente por la habitación.

Rukia guardó silencio, reflejando una gran preocupación en su mirada, claro que Ichigo pensó que era por lo que le había contado y no por lo que Renji estaba analizando.

**- " Iré a ver a tu amigo Natsu de nuevo para ver cómo está. Tú quédate aquí mientras decides qué hacer. Si pasa algo, te avisaré mediante un pulso espiritual. Me quedaré en casa de Urahara. Mañana nos vemos, Rukia. De tí depende lo que le cuentes a Ichigo ahora, pero mañana tendré un gigai y me verá. Tú misma..." **le comunicó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. La joven lo notó serio y repentinamente distante con ella. Se habría enfadado por haberle ocultado todo? Quiso salir corriendo y tomarle del brazo y pedirle perdón, pero si lo hacía, Ichigo sabría que Renji estaba en la habitación con ellos.

El pelinaranja sintió más su nerviosismo y turbación, y agarró su dulce rostro de muñeca entre sus manos.

**-" Enana, estás bien?".** Su voz aterciopelada captó de nuevo toda su atención. Ella asintió con expresión melancólica. Al fín y al cabo, aún no se había librado de la culpa que la muerte de Sato le provocaba.

**-" Ahora ya sabes que soy una asesina..."** resumió, pensando por él. El pelinaranja bufó, mostrando su desacuerdo

**- " No eres una asesina, Rukia. Sólo le ayudaste a hacer algo que él sólo no podía. Lo mataste por compasión".**

**- " Pero una parte de mi se alegraba, Ichigo, se alegraba porque podía ser libre y volver aquí contigo. Eso no está bien, soy malvada, soy egoísta! Como puedo amar de verdad con eso manchando mi corazón? Como puedes quererme sabiendo lo que hice?"**

**- " Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo y no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer si de ello dependiera el estar contigo. Querías ser humana? Pues el egoísmo es una de nuestras mayores características"** confesó, sonriendo de forma derrotada ante la verdad de sus palabras.

Rukia negó con un gesto. **- " Qué dices? Tú no eres así. Tú nunca eres egoísta, siempre miras por lo demás"**

**- " Te equivocas, sí que lo he sido y con la persona que más me importa en el mundo"** sus pulgares recorrieron sus mejillas y sus ojos danzaron por su rostro, titilantes.

**- " Todo este tiempo he estado tan enfadado contigo sin pararme a pensar que algo tenía que haberte pasado, tan sólo centrado en que debías estar conmigo y ayudarme a soportar la pérdida de mis poderes. Te quería aquí porque yo no podía ir a la sociedad de almas y te quería conmigo sin importarme que tuvieras una vida allí."**

A ella se le ensombreció la mirada.

**- " Sí...ya has visto qué vida más maravillosa tuve..." **ironizó. Ichigo medio gruñó al oirla y se acercó a ella, sellando sus labios con un beso apremiante.

**- " Es tal y como me dijiste, fuiste acariciada todas las noches por unas manos que no eran las mías..."** sus labios volvieron a demandar los suyos, con urgencia.

Al notar la ansiedad en él, la joven se paró.

**- "Ichigo?".** Pero él volvió a besarla, más demandante, más urgente.

**- " Te hizo daño, Rukia. Sé que te lo hizo y no logro deshacerme del dolor que esa idea me provoca. Sólo quiero besarte, sólo puedo borrar sus caricias con las mías y hacerte todo lo que él no te hizo. Es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte de alguna forma..."** Ella vió la desesperación en su mirada ocre.

**- " No tienes...ahhhh, Ichi...no tienes por qué castigarte de esta forma" **intentó calmarlo, sintiendo cómo el joven devoraba su cuello con hambre y mordía su clavícula.

Cuando se separó de ella, el brillo en los ojos del muchacho se intensificó y su mirada volvió a oscurecerse por el deseo. Rukia notó cómo su expresión cambió y de nuevo, sintió un hormigueo en el estómago. Realmente él iba a hacerla suya en ese momento?

Ichigo no le dijo nada más. Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, despacio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y Rukia oyó como la respiración del joven se aceleró. Sus grandes manos se posaron en sus tobillos, lo que provocó que pegara un saltito. Luego, comenzaron a subir por las piernas, acariciando suavemente su piel, haciendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara.

**- "Ichi...Ichigo?"** le cuestionó, queriendo saber qué se proponía el muchacho.

Él le dedicó una mirada que la sedujo al instante. Cuando sus manos llegaron a sus muslos, agarraron la tela de su camiseta, enrollándola y tirando de ella hacia arriba. Rukia obedeció sin decir palabra alguna y levantó su trasero para permitir que él subiera la prenda hasta dejarla por encima de sus caderas. Entonces Ichigo gimió al verla, pues Rukia no llevaba bragas y ahora estaba totalmente desnuda ante él de nuevo.

**- "Mmmmm".** Con ese sonido, tal y como haría aquél que está viendo algo exquisito y que está a punto de degustar, Rukia adivinó las intenciones de su amante.

_" Hacerte lo que él no te hizo"._

El recuerdo de lo que le había dicho instantes antes acudió a su cerebro_. _Al instante, sus mejillas enrojecieron, pues aquello era sin duda la actividad más íntima que podría compartir con alguien. Se sintió felíz al ver la satisfacción en la cara de Ichigo, que comenzó a acariciar sus piernas otra vez y se sintió agradecida porque Sato jamás intentara hacerle nada de eso. No se había parado a pensar que podría regalarle a Ichigo otro tipo de conductas virginales, pues en realidad, era totalmente inexperta.

El pelinaranja comenzó a rozar suavemente con sus labios sus piernas. Alzó primero un de ellas y beso desde su tobillo, despacio, hasta su rodilla. Su mano masajeaba suavemente el pié mientras que el calor de su aliento sobre su piel, hacía que los bellos de Rukia se pusieran de punta. Tras hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna, despacio, dejó su rostro a pocos milímetros de sus rodillas y la miró a los ojos cuando las empujó hacia afuera, haciendo que abriera las piernas para él.

Rukia jadeó por los nervios y se llevó las manos al pecho, enredándolas en la camiseta de él, que aún llevaba puesta. Él sonrió de lado y luego suspiró, observando maravillado el tesoro que le era expuesto.

**- "Ichigo! es..espera...es demasiado vergonzoso"** quiso cerrar las piernas, pero él no la dejó. Como respuesta volvió a elevarse y selló sus labios con un húmedo y contundente beso. Cuando se separaron, él la derritió con su mirada, posesiva y masculina que poco lugar a réplicas daba. De nuevo, sus manos iniciaron el descenso por su piel. Primero su vientre y luego sus muslos. Su boca acompañó los toques trémulos de sus dedos, a veces besándola con suavidad, otras lamiéndola y saboreando su piel.

Ichigo comenzó a tentarla besando la parte interna de sus muslos, chupándolos y mordiéndolos con dulzura, trazando dibujos con su lengua. Poco a poco, se fue acercando a su centro. Sus manos, subieron por su vientre de forma hábil y se posaron en las de ella, que todavía agarraban fuertemente su camiseta.

**- " Déjame verlas, pequeña, enséñamelas"** le pidió, con la voz ronca y cláramente refiriendose a los pechos de Rukia, quien, al oirlo, gimió de deseo y aflojó el agarre de la prenda, permitiendo que él la enrollara cada vez más hasta que sus preciosos montículos quedaron al descubierto ante él, para su pleno gozo. Y es que no podía resistirse si la llamaba de ese modo. _Pequeña..._.

**- "Ahhhhhh" **gimió en voz alta, cuando él comenzó a acariciarlas y a estimular sus pezones con sus pulgares. El olor de la excitación de Rukia hizo que volviera a dedicar su atención a su bajo vientre. Retomó su anterior labor de lamer sus muslos, sino que esta vez, se acercó peligrosamente a su vagina. Excitada, la pelinegra abrió más sus piernas, provocando que él sonriera sobre su piel.

Despacio, besó su pubis y luego jugó con su naríz sobre él, tentándola nuevamente. Con crueldad infinita, sacó su lengua despacio y la posó sobre la vagina, ya húmeda. La joven gimió de nuevo, esta vez mas sonoramente cuando comenzó a separar los labios superiores de los inferiores con pequeñas lamidas, apreciando su sabor y mezclando su saliva con sus jugos, que ya salían de forma más abundante.

**- "Ichigoo..."** gimió cuando notó la lengua del muchacho posarse sobre su clítoris. Cuando él comenzó a juguetear con él y el placer comenzó a recorrerla, ella enterró sus manos en su cabello e, instintivamente, apretó su cabeza contra su sexo, comunicándole que quería más. Aquella sensación, completamente desconocida para ella, era gloriosa, no sabía como describirla.

Ichigo, atendiendo a sus deseos, comenzó a lamer su clítoris con brío. Chupándolo y succionándolo. Rukia gritó de placer cuando Ichigo la recorrió en su totalidad con la lengua, para luego juguetear con la punta en su vagina y penetrarla con ella.

La shinigami brincó y gimió a la vez. Jamás pensó que la lengua también pudiera usarse para eso! Cuando bebió de ella lo suficiente, sacó su órgano gustativo para sustituirlo por dos de sus dedos, que, evidentemente, entraron en ella sin la menor dificultad.

**- " Haaaa! Ichigo, Ichigo!"** comenzó a gemir más sonoramente, gritando su nombre, comenzando a sentir la tensión acumularse en su pelvis y apretar su interior.

Él respondió lamiendo de nuevo su clítoris, con ansias, con el deseo irrefrenable que sentía por ella bombeando en su venas. Sus dedos se asociaron con su lengua en un exquisito baile y se deslizaban en su interior a un ritmo acompasado. Cuando la respiración de la shinigami se volvió entrecortada, apretó el ritmo.

-**" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"** gritó la joven cuando el orgasmo le llegó de forma brutal y avasallante, haciendola gemir y temblar bajo el yugo de su lengua, que áun no le daba descanso. Ichigo alzó la vista desde allí abajo, observando sus pezones erguidos, deleitándose con sus gemidos y sosteniendo sus caderas con las manos, para evitar que los estertores de Rukia lo alejaran del rosado botón que aún apresaba entre sus labios y su lengua.

Ella jadeaba y lo miraba desde su altura, como una diosa griega. Estaba satisfecha y saturada de emociones y de placer. Su vagina había expulsado gran cantidad de fluídos e Ichigo se relamió los labios, saboreándolos.

-** " Oh, kami, ha sido...ha sido..."** intentó hablar, pero aún no podía recuperar el aliento.

**- " Ha sido tan sólo el primero"** terminó su frase, sonriéndole y provocando que el calor de su aliento golpeara contra su piel, todavía sensible, haciendola brincar.

**- " Qué dic...?"** pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues él lamió nuevamente su intimidad.

-** " Ichi...espera! Necesito tiempo, espera!"** hizo el intento de huir de él, pero sus manos la asieron fuertemente por la cintura.

**- " No pienso esperar. Voy a hacer que te corras una y otra vez, enana" **le dejó bien claro su postura. _Una por cada vez que Sato la había tomado a la fuerza, _pensó Ichigo.

El lenguaje sucio la hizo gemir y sintió su vulva humedecerse nuevamente, provocando más al pelinaranja, quien no dudó en volver a enterrar su rostro entre sus piernas.

Rukia se sintió como en una montaña rusa. Toda su vida lo había sido desde que había vuelto a Karakura. Le habían pasado tantas cosas! Pero sólo con Ichigo era capaz de estar hablando del acto más importante de su vida y, al rato, estar deshaciéndose en gemidos bajo sus deseos.

Y así, entre jadeos y suspiros de placer, intentó organizar sus ideas y saber cómo actuaría al día siguiente. Pero Ichigo continuó multiplicando sus orgasmos durante toda la noche para luego volver a hacerla suya y, finalmente, entre embestida y embestida, anular todo su raciocinio.

...Continuará...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Oh, dios! yo también quiero contarle mis problemas a Ichigo si luego él va a reaccionar así! jejejeje. He querido intercalar el sexo entre los acontecimientos, en parte, para liberar tensión al lector y por otro lado, porque Ichigo es un hombre pasional a mi entender y creo que si su personalidad en la realidad evolucionara hasta la que yo le he dado en mi fic, reaccionaría así, de esa forma tan explícita con Rukia. Quiero decir, no tiene poderes, no tiene manera de poder cambiar nada; si piensa que sexualmente Rukia ha sido maltratada y él es bueno en el sexo, lo normal es que se le ocurra esa forma de consolarla, no creeis?

Bueno, fomentemos el debate!

- Primer lemon del Ichiruki, qué os ha parecido? yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendolo porque ellos han sabido llevar a la vez tanto su acercamiento físico como el emocional. Ahora ya lo saben todo el uno del otro, iban tapando agujeros emocionales a medida que sus cuerpos se iban fusionando. Para mí, ha sido la muestra de amor perfecta.

- Por fín ha aparecido Renji! me he reído yo sola imaginándomelo reaccionar así al ver a Ichigo desnudo. Ya sabeis lo exagerado que es para muchas cosas. En fin, creeis que se ha enfadado con Rukia? qué pasará a partir de ahora con su presencia en el mundo real? pues ya os adelanto yo que para el grupo será alguien que provocará muchos cambios sentimentales...jejeje. Además, cómo creeis que reaccionará Ichigo cuando lo vea?

- Byakuya y Lacuna. Qué se traen manos estos dos? Qué saben en realidad? también os lo iré mostrando, jejeje.

- Natu y su reiatsu ( rima incluída). Ahora ya sabéis que tiene el mismo que Rukia...pero...cómo es eso posible? ella no le ha cedido sus poderes y ellos no tienen lazos de sangre...o si? Qué les contarán sus amigos en el proximo capi cuando despierte y lo recuerde todo?

- Urahara y el gigai de Rukia. Evidentemente el tendedero loco sabe más de lo que aparenta, pero quién ha movido los hilos detrás de él?

- Como habréis comprobado, si recordais los anteriores capítulos, os he ido mostrando partes del pasado de Rukia, revelándoos conversaciones para daros pistas. Ahora, si algún texo os suena repetido, es que simplemente los he introducido en su secuencia real de tiempo, contándoos por fín toda la historia tal y como sucedió, sin saltos temporales.

Ahora bien, os diré, que todavía falta algo de Sato por saber, algo que, si en este capi habeís pasado de aceptarlo a odiarlo, hará que vuestros sentimientos por él cambien otra vez. Aunque para eso tendréis que esperar al final del fic.

* * *

Pues bien, esto es todo de momento. En el próximo capi, intentaré retomar la historia del grupo, ya que, si bien no es la principal, su desarrollo debe ser pararelo.

Bueno gente, cositas por descubrir, relaciones por forjar, alguna batalla que librar y más lemon Ichiruki. Os quedaréis conmigo? espero que sí!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN Y ME SIGUEN. SED FELICES Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!


End file.
